N of Kumo
by NinjaRiderWriter
Summary: After the Kyuubi's sealing, Naruto is found by A, brought to Kumo and raised by the Sandaime Raikage. He becomes N, beloved son and little brother. Watch him grow to become the legend he was meant to be as a shinobi and Jinchuuriki of Kumogakure.
1. Protect Him!

In his office in Kumogakure, the Sandaime Raikage was sifting through the endlessly replenishing pile of reports and offical documents that it was his reluctantly accepted duty to oversee. The huge man growled low in his throat as he read yet another sheet outlining the supplies Kumo's hospital once again felt they were in dire need of. _I swear _he thought to himself as he approved the seemingly trivial list of demands, _as soon as A's old enough I'm stepping down. I'm a warrior for Kami's sake not a fucking secretary!_

His internal tirade was interrupted by a knock at his office door. "I's open" he growled, before lifting his gaze as his afforementioned son walked in. A slight smirk spread across his hard face, this was the one part of his job that he actually enjoyed doing. A marched up to his father's desk, briskly, before standing back stiffly at attention and waited for the Raikage to speak. Some other Kages, _Like that bastard Sarutobi, _the Sandaime thought to himself, might have enjoyed teasing their soldiers over such attitudes, but the Raikage wasn't one for teasing, and, as such, got straight down to buisness. Looking A over once, he said, "I'm sending a team of ANBU on a recon mission and I want you to accompany them."

A was visably confused by this and, while most would stay quiet, well, he could only hold his tongue for so long before his violatile personality burst through. It did now, in the form of, "I don't work ANBU, or recon for that matter."

The Sandaime's face hardened at that, "You'll do as I tell ya, boy! I need some more muscle on this mission and you're it, ya hear?" he grumbled.

Bristling at this treatment A glared at his father. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, I fuckin' said so." Was the reply.

A sighed at that, "No, why do you _need some more muscle_?"

This made the old man grin with a sadistic glee as he threw an open Kumo bingo book in front of him. The page showed a picture of a man with shoulder length shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and sharp features. Beneath the picture were various facts about the man, along with the bounty that the numerous hidden shinobi villages had offered for him. A's eyes widened before a grin identical to his fathers spread across his features. The Raikage laughed at that, "You remember Konoha's Yellow Flash, right?"

A raced through the canopy of Konoha's vast forests towards the new origin of the Kyuubi's roars. The beast had appeared in the center of Konoha mere minutes ago, but the destruction it had caused was unbelieveable, as bad as the any of the times the Hachibi had rampaged through Kumo. He'd already left the ANBU squad behind, activating his lightning armour to increase his shunshin's speed in his haste. The Yondaime Hokage had used his hiraishin technique to get the fox away from the village which meant he was now fighting the beast alone. Whilst he and Namikaze were far from friends he greatly respected the man, and letting him face the Kyuubi alone was suicide. Invisible to all but the eyes of the famed Uchiha, the future Raikage darted through the foliage until he saw over the next ridge the colossal silhouette of the Bijuu. Then he went faster. As he reached the top of the ridge the clearing the fox had created came into sight, and there he could make out the image of two people, one evidently the Hokage, facing down the creature. Then, suddenly, as A had been about to rush to their aid, the beast made a new noise of a type he'd heard only one thing make before. A bellowing roar of fury and hate and despair. He watched as the Kyuubi's form distorted, strands of red fur being dragged towards the duo on the ground. The strands grew thicker and more numerous, until the entire beast was dragged into what ever they had used for the sealing. With a smirk, A watched as the two people embraced, before kneeling down to place something on the ground. They stayed like that for a moment, seeming to stare at the ground, before they fell down with a finality that years of combat told A could mean only one thing. With a look of horror on his face he shunshin down to them, watching as they came into focus. The ever cheerful face A had come to expect from numerous meetings over peace treaties, still had the same quiet contentment as always, and the beautiful woman beside him, her face marred by tears, was smiling slightly, smiling whilst death embraced her as he had moments before. And there, inbetween their protectively curled forms, was a small Hokage, wrapped in blankets, his eyes closed, as he wailed against the night. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Suddenly, as A stood between them, a painful grip snared his right ankle. Looking down, he saw the bright jade eyes of the crimson haired woman as she glared at him with more strength and power than any warrior had before. His breath caught and a shiver shoot up his spine as he took in her blazing eyes and the mane of flames surrounding her fierce face. _She's beautiful_ he thought, and then she spoke, her voice resonating in his soul.

"Protect him!"

A watched as the strength seemed to leave her. Fresh tears rolled down her face as she turned her head to the boy in the blankets, who he realised now was her son as well. She reached up with her hand to stroke his whiskered cheek, holding her hand there, almost reverantly, like this boy was the only thimg in the world that could ever matter. And as a sob racked her body, A thought he felt her heart break. Here was her little boy, her son, about to be left alone to shoulder the most unholy of burdens. All alone. More sobs followed the first, and as she turned her fierce face back to him, she said it louder.

"Protect him!"

A nodded, barely knowing what he was doing. He would do it. Who wouldn't? Who could not? At his nod, her form lost the tension it had held since she'd grabbed him, and turning her face back to the boy she collapsed again, never taking her eyes off him. She stared for the longest time, and A watched her stare, entranced, horrified, inspired. At last the cries he long since forgotten stopped and the boy settled down to sleep. She smiled then, a very watery smile, her eyes tearing up again as a crushing saddness overtook her. But she had one more thing to do, one more thing she had to say, the most important thing.

"I-I love you, Na-Na..."

Her last breath. The lights in those beautiful eyes of hers finally left, and A could look away again. He looked at the boy wrapped in the blankets sleeping soundly now, between the two who'd loved him their whole lives and a few tears of his own seeped through. He didn't allow himself long to cry though, steeling himself, he knelt and took the boy in his arms. Turning away, he used an ordinary shunshin to reach the trees again, where he found his team. They'd only arrived ahead of the Konoha shinobi because they hadn't been involved in the conflict. Looking at them as they took him in, and more importantly the child in his arms, he answered before they had a chance to question him

"He's coming with us. Back to Kumo." After a few seconds when nobody objected he said, "Let's go."

After 32 hours of ceaseless travel, the ANBU team were ready to welcome death with open arms. Not because they hadn't eaten or slept or _stopped_ for the last 32 hours, not even because they'd been forced to shunshin most of the way, and not because of their rigorous ANBU training bcause _that _had been no help, no, it was because the hellish monstrosity wrapped in blankets in A's arms hadn't stopped crying for the last 32 hours. The boy apparently was opposed to the shunshin technique on a personal level, and had started wailing barely 10 minutes after they left Konoha. When one of them had pointed out, as they had on numerous occasions, that the boy seemed a tad upset about their mode of transport, they had been rewarded with a glare from their leader, who had responded by increasing both the pace and the volume of the boy's crys. Now, however, now, as they stood at the gates to Kumogakure, it seemed the boy had cried himself hoarse, and settled down to sleep soundly in A's massive arms. It is a testament, really, to the standard of the Kumo ANBU's discipline that none of them responded to this beyond the massive amounts of facial ticks and twitches that they failed to hold back. And of course, the glares that promised bloody retribution that they directed towards the small bundle. Taking their leave of their slave driving taichou, they went to get some sleep, before getting rubbered to blow off some steam. A, however, made his way slowly towards the Raikage building, where he knew, despite the early hour, his father would be waiting.

He earned many looks as he walked through the streets, people were quite shocked to see the legendary A carrying a child. A few people stopped to ask about the boy, his origins mostly. A responded without hesitation, "He's my brother." To civilians and low ranking shinobi this meant nothing more than what it seemed, however, to the higher ranking shinobi this was an obvious code, and they quickly shied away from the boy. A bit back his disgusted rebukes at their elitist behavior that he knew Bee had been forced to deal with for over a year now, but still, he hated them for it. They clammered to gauke at him when they believed he was just a baby, but once they knew he was a jinchuuriki the same superior looks of disgust appeared on their faces, begging A to tear them a new one for their oppression of his loved ones. And he loved this boy. Already. He was a part of him, now, as assuredly as if he'd been his own flesh and blood. He _was _his brother, just as Bee was, and he wished he could protect him from the hate that would follow him throughout his life.

Entering the Raikage building, he told the secretary to inform his father he was coming up. It was a code of theirs. Whilst normally he would just arrive at the door, knock and be let in, if he sent word ahead, it meant he had something major two tell him. Right now his father would be frowning, gnashing his teeth and thinking _Gah, what's the little bastard got 'imself into this time, eh?_ A smirked at the thought. He certainly wouldn't be expecting this. _Hey, dad, guess what? I got you a new son!_ The old hardass would be overjoyed! Chuckling slightly and being careful not to joist the baby, A knocked on the door to the Raikage's office. He received the familiar, "I's open" before he stepped into the room.

As his son walked into the room with a child in his arms the Raikage's mind went blank. He stared agape from the boy to A's smirking face and back to the boy again for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. Great bellows shook his form, like rock falling on rocks, echoing down the halls. A closed the door on the shocked faces of many shinobi, who come to see what had caused this horrifying phenomenon before turning back to the shaking mass that was his father.

Grinning now he approached the desk, "Right, shut up now, it's not that funny!"

The Raikage looked up, his eyes filled with mirth as he struggled to speak around his laughter. "No, haha, no wait, ahhaaaa! No, even you canny fuck up that badly!" He said before he succombed to more guffaws.

A sighed and decided to wait this one out. Looking at the somehow still sleeping child in his arms he smiled, rocking him back and forth whilst his fathers roars quieted. Finally his father looked at him, eyes still gleaming continuing.

"Where the fuck did ya get that, then, eh?" he asked, before chuckling again.

A looked up, a sad, sorrowful look now on his face, which sobered the Raikage up.

"He was in Konoha."

"Konoha! You took a child from Konoha! What the fuck did ya do that fer!" The Sandaime shouted.

A only laughed at his father's reaction, a humourless laugh. "Wait" he said, "It get's better, he's the Yondaime Hokage's son."

At this the Sandaime Hokage stood, leaned over his desk to look A right in the eye, potent rage plain on his face as he grumbled, low and dangerous, "You'd better have a bloody fantastic explaination for why you kidnapped the _Yondaime-fuckin-Hokage's son!_"

A smiled again without humour, and looked down at the boy wrapped in blankets held securely in his arms. He continued to gaze at the boy as he continued, "I'm still not done, you know. He's also," here A looked his father straight in the eye, "the Kyuubi jinchuuriki... and an orphan."

The Sandaime Raikage was an old man, he'd fought in all three of the great shinobi wars, but even so, that last scentence held a little too much weight for him. The Yondaime Hokage, dead! His son a jinchuuriki! His jinchuuriki son in Kumo, in _his _son's arms! The Raikage fell back into his chair and for once gestured for A to do the same. "Tell me what happened."

So A did, from the Kyuubi's spontaneous appearance in the center of Konohagakure, to the Yondaime's hiraishining it away from the village to the beast being sealed in the boy now wrapped in blankets, held closely in his arms. Finally, he told him about the boys mother, her last wish. At this point the boy stirred in his sleep, made a quiet noise, but did not wake. The whole time the Raikage listened intently, adding a question here and there to get a better picture of the events.

"Are you sure he's a jinchuuriki then?" he asked when A was done. A slowly unwrapped the blankets to reveal the spiral seal on the boy's abdomen, right above his core. The Raikage sighed and fell back into his chair. "So, Minato Namikaze's dead." There was none of the glee you might expect when a man discovers an old enemy's died. They'd both grown to know Minato since the peace was made, both learned what a charismatic, charming, likeable person he was. A looked out the window over Kumogakure, the voice of the unknown Konoha Kunoichi echoing through time, still resonating in his mind _Protect him!_

"Will you adopt him?" he asked his father. The Raikage looked up from his own reflections, before looking at the sleeping boy in A's arms. His face softened then as the boy turned in his sleep.

"Aye. Aye I will." He said. He walked around the desk then, and motioned to take the boy from A. Wrapping the blankets tighter around him, A gave the boy to his father, _their _father. The Sandaime Raikage smiled down at his newest son as he moved in his sleep. The first hours of his life had been tumultuous, terrifying, yet here he was, sound asleep, not a care in the world. _Good _thought the Raikage humourously, _Doesn't scare easy! Make for a good shinobi he will. Like his fathers. _Thinking of Minato brought another question to the Raikage's mind. Turning to face A he asked, "She didn' give a name, did she? The mother."

A shook his head. "No, she tried to, I think, but, all I know is it begins with N."

The Raikage beamed at that. "An' was wrong with that! N! Good, strong, simple, easy to remember! N!" He looked down at the boy in his arms again. "Fits too, with Namikaze I mean. N. Aye, N will do just fine for him!"

A smirked at that, _easy to remember, is that where they all come from! Lazy old ass!_

Just then the door to the office flew open and in walked a six year old Bee, shades and a smile in place as always.

"Pops, yo, big bro! Wha's up, know?"

The Raikage laughed aloud at that, Bee's rapping always entertained him. "Yo, B, come here and say hello to your little brother, N"

Without missing a beat Bee sauntered through the office up to the boy in blankets and stuck his fist in front of him. "Yo, wa's up little bro, N, like for Nitro! Whee!"

The Raikage's laughs at the impromptu nickname could be heard all through the Raikage building, and by the next day, everyone knew of the Sandaime Raikage's third son, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, N of Kumo!


	2. Just Another Day in Kumo

6 Years Later

The Village Hidden in The Clouds while more militiralistic than its fellow Great Nations was in a peaceful mood at the moment. The civilians walked around chatting and gossiping on the things going on in their lives.

The shinobi bustled around, the genin doing jobs for the village while one unlucky team was trying with no success to capture the wife of the lightning Daimyo's cat Shishi (1), apparently she had a sister in the Leaf village which scared many genin teams of ever thinking that the demon cat had a sibling and that she could have kittens with its demonic attitude.

The chunin were leaving and returning to the village from their missions or just training, and the Jounin were teaching the Genin or heading for missions; the Village Hidden in the Clouds was happy with the peaceful atmosphere but all good things come with and end as the was a roar of "**N!**"

People turned to the noise and saw a blonde blur run past them at the speeds the Yellow Flash would have been proud of, the one he was running from was none other the Raikage. When everyone saw him it took a lot of willpower to not laugh at the Kage. The Raikage was a tall and broad man with dark skin and had had yellowish hair, but now his hair was bright green and he had clown makeup all over his face, right now he was chasing the blonde menace known as N son of the Raikage, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and also known prankster of Kumo. He even had a nickname from his many pranks he was known as the Orange Shadow because he could even outrun and hide from STORM ninjas in bright orange.

Said blonde was now currently ducking threw the crowds until he felt like he was safe. N looked around and seeing that his father was nowhere in sight he slowed down to a jog with a big grin on his I got away! Then he heard a shout "**Elbow Slam!"** and felt an elbow hit him on the head knocking him to the ground.

N looked up and saw with horror his father with a menacing aura around him, though the moment was kind of ruined with his clown makeup and green hair.

"H-hey Tou-san" he managed weakly while rubbing his rather large bump.

His father glared at him" N what gave you the idea to prank me like this?"

N grinned at him " Well A-Ni said that I couldn't prank you because you're a super shinobi and could never be pranked and I told him that I could and if I couldn't then me and Bee-Ni would stop rapping in front of him for a week, and if I won he would teach me a super cool lightning jutsu!"

Raizen couldn't help but smile at his son, he was only six but already had the chakra reserves of a low Chunin and thanks to the Kyuubi he had ungodly stamina, he was like a sponge when it came to Ninjutsu and Taijustu, and already had great skill in Kenjutsu not to mention he had a accelerated healing rate.

Thinking of the Kyuubi Raizen frowned knowing how the villagers disliked both Bee and N for what they contain. With Bee people kept thinking that one day the Hachibi was going to gain control and go on a rampage like so many hosts before, and the same went for N but they feared him more since he held the strongest of the Bjuu in him. 'Stupid fools' he thought, 'they should know that they are the ones stopping their beasts from attacking the village, in a way they are heroes but are treated like outcasts.'

Raizen was a smart man he wouldn't be Raikage for just pure power; he knew that a jinchuuriki wasn't the demon they contained; it was like a sealing scroll if you seal a katana in a scroll does it make the scroll a katana? No it was just a scroll with a katana inside.

The villagers were still a problem though. While they weren't totally nice they didn't do anything than glare at the boys since both were the sons of the Raikage and couldn't do anything else or else fear his wrath.

"So now A-Nii owes me a jutsu and I'm gonna become the most powerful ninja ever!" N yelled excitedly jerking Raizen back to the present.

Raizen chuckled at his youngest son. "Oh is that so? Are you going to be going for Raikage when you're big enough to be the size of my arm?"

N pouted. While he did have a muscular build from his training with his brothers he was still skinny compared to the rest of them. Both B and A both loved to tease him about it but it was obvious how much they loved their little brother or Lil Nine as B says.

Raizen smiled. N and his older brothers were inseparable, N looked up to both of them, though he acts more like Bee than A. Heck he and Bee would sometimes rap together if only to get on A's nerves.

N did act like A in some parts, sometimes he thinks that the door is to much of a hassle to get to and would rather jump through a wall or a window.

The first time N did that A was so happy that someone finally understood why 'wall and window exits are more awesome and just walking through a door is just too troublesome'

With Bee, he and N could be twins if they didn't look the same. Both shared the burden of being a Jinchuuriki but that didn't stop them from being fun. It was both Bee's and N's dream to have full control of their beasts and become the village protectors and to be treated with respect. They were always smiling and sometimes with N rapping. A thanked Kami everyday that N didn't rap as much as Bee did. Right now N and B were working on some sort of project together and they wouldn't tell anyone what it was which meant something since they would usually yell out to the heavens about what they were doing.

Raizen looked over their village as the sun set. He couldn't help but look at the beauty of the sun setting in the monstrous mountains around the village.

"N lets go home and your still not off the hook for doing this to me, tomorrow your going to run down the mountain and up again with no chakra" he called.

"Awwwww dad!" N complained.

"Don't complain kiddo would you like to do it twice?"

That shut N up. "N-No dad" he stuttered fearfully.

After walking up to the top of the mountain where the Raikage's house is. The sunset making the sky a deep crimson red mixed with royal purple, the birds were singing goodbye to the day all in all it was peaceful.

Then the two males heard a voice " Yo lil nine looks like you won that bet just fine!"

N grinned " No one can beat the Shadow I won that bet a long time ago"

Another voice join in "Dear Kami when will you stop your rapping!?"

N grinned at his older brothers A and Bee as they walked toward them. At the same time Bee and N said " Never now stop your yapping"

A cry of **Double Elbow Slam** was heard as the two rappers shot through the air.

Raizen chuckled as he saw his two youngest sons fly away from A's jutsu.

Just another day in Kumo.

(1) Shishi means Lion like tora means tiger.

**Done! Tell me what you like and Review! This took me all night but I think it's worth it. What project are B and N working on? Will they even live from A's elbow slam? Find out later on N of Kumo!**


	3. The Plan

**Thanks for the Reviews Zaralann, Ruhiko, Naruto no juubi, VanGrimm212, Naginator, TheBlackSeaReaper, CreativityIsWriting, DarkAngelNeko666, and UNC Panda.**

**Ruhiko- I know I bet that has already happened, if people were annoyed with B now they got N to worry about!**

**UNC Panda – your gonna find out in this chapter :)**

**CreativityIsWriting- I have thought of it but I don't really know how to add Jiraiya since he would with no doubt try to take him back to Konoha but if you think of a good idea for how he gets in this story then ill listen and hear about what you have to say**

_Later that night 12:00_

2 figures walked through the Village Hidden in the Clouds. A small wind gusted with the bitter cold of the mountains, their cloaks flapped in the breeze. It was hard to see in the dark but one could see a faint imitation of clouds on the cloak. The two figures continued to walk for several minutes until they stopped by Training field 77, which was located by a small mountain with a waterfall on the top that would form a pool at the bottom.

The smaller of the two spoke to the other one in whisper " Are you sure this place is good?"

The larger one nodded and in a serious voice spoke " Yes this is a perfect spot for our plan no one would suspect this place, it's out of the way few Cloud shinobi come here so we won't be detected"

The smaller of the two which were now identified as males from their voices spoke to his partner " Alright the scroll said that the chamber is in the mountain and the entrance is in the pool, lets hurry we can't be discovered"

The two males then jumped into the water, which was freezing as they were in the mountains the two sucked it though, the larger one focused chakra to his palm making the pool light up eirily allowing them to see through the murky water. After a minute of searching they found an entrance near the base of the mountain that went straight up, the two swam up until they arrived at a dark cavern. They got out of the pool of water with the larger one still focusing chakra to his palm, they used a simple jutsu to dry themselves off.

The chamber was old and clearly hadn't been used in decades. There were cobwebs everywhere and stalagmites and stalactites fused together /**In case you don't know that can take centuries depending on the size/ **as they looked around in interest the smaller one nudged his friend as they saw a small tunnel in the far corner.

The larger one went through it first since he held the light source, the smaller closely following behind him, tensed as though expecting a trap or ambush.

The two males walked in silence both in deep thought of what would happen if the scroll was right and what they had always dreamed of was going to be found in a few minutes.

Soon they reached the end of the tunnel and into a small cavern with multiple tunnels leading out of the cavern. The taller one stopped abruptly causing the smaller one to bump into him, he was about to complain before he saw what made his friend stop.

There in front of them stood a pedestal and on it was a scroll with a snarling demon on it.

The two-cloaked figures slowly approached the pedestal and just stopped and stared at the scroll that held their future, their dreams, and their hopes.

At the same time the two-cloaked figures reached to their hoods that had left their faces in the shadows. At the same time they took it off and if anyone else were there they would have seen their faces.

One had sun colored blonde hair that came down to his chin, he had cheerful bright blue eyes, the most remarkable thing were his three whisker marks on each cheek.

The other had dark skin and whitish-yellowish hair. The boy wore dark goggles and had a Kumo hiate around his head.

Both boys were wearing dark grey cloaks with white clouds.

(**HA! I bet you thought it was Akatsuki I'm sorry I had to mess with you guys!)**

The blonde spoke first after minutes of just staring at the scroll before he spoke in a wonderstruck and serious voice that few people would think that a six year old could make. " Bee-ni do you think this is true? Is that scroll r-really what could achieve our d-dream?"

"I think so lil bro" B spoke in a serious voice without even in rap, which showed the seriousness of the situation.

As the two approached the scroll they remembered the day that they had found the cave that held the location to this place. Where a scroll could be found to help control your Bjuu.

_Flashback – 2 months ago_

_Bee and N were running through the woods surrounding the village. They were playing Ninja, well N was since B had been made a Genin 2 weeks ago. His hiate was worn proudly on his forehead._

_But B didn't care because he loved to play with his little brother. Since they both were Jinchuuriki and brothers they knew that they should stick together._

_As fate would happen N was running from his brother with a grin on his face. He looked around and saw a clearing ahead so he decided to land there and have a Taijutsu battle with his brother. _

_As he landed on the ground he swore he felt the ground crick under him but he decided that it was nothing._

_All of a sudden B punched him and N flew a few feet away from him. N grinned at B but before he could speak he heard a CRACK. He looked down and watched in horror as the ground beneath him fell away leaving him hanging in the air for a moment before plummeting._

_N landed with a thud as his head started to sway. He dimly heard B yelling but he couldn't hear that much as his head was swimming from the impact._

_Soon B jumped down carefully and checked to see if his brother needed help, when he knew N would be fine he looked around and saw a tunnel on the opposite side of the wall. Looking behind him he saw another tunnel that would have connected to the other tunnel._

_Now being naturally curious people both N and Bee headed in the tunnel. The walked for several minutes but with B's __**Fire Hand**__ they could see. They soon entered a room. Both couldn't help but gasp at the room. On the walls were tiles of all the Tailed Beasts from the One Tailed Raccoon to the Nine Tailed Fox, but what really interested them was the humans next to each on and they seemed to be surrounded by a shroud of red chakra but they seemed to be in control of it._

_The two boys then noticed a scroll sitting on a pedestal. B walked over to it and started to read it. N noticed how his brother's eyebrows rose and he dropped the scroll in shock._

"_Bee-ni what is it?" N questioned but B just stood there staring at the scroll that lay on the floor. Rolling his eyes at his brother he took the scroll and started to read it._

_Jinchuuriki have always been feared for what they contained of ever being released. But now me and my fellow Jinchuuriki have found a way to control our Bjuu and use its power to the maximum without losing control, though we ourselves have never had full control we have still been able to do full bjuu mode for thirty minutes. If you are reading this than you have found this cave, as you can see from the walls this shows the nine Jinchuuriki that found a way to control their beasts. We kept how we were able to control them a secret we didn't want anyone to find out and track us down. If you are reading this than either I or my brothers or sisters have fallen and our Bjuu taken and stored in you. In this scroll is a location to the first few steps of control along with different jutsus for each certain Jinchuuriki along with other things found from our travels. May Kami bless you and I wish you good luck my fellow Jinchuuriki._

_Miro Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

_N dropped the scroll like B did. Both B and N looked at each other. _

"_Bee if this is true we could finally achieve our dream! We could become protectors!" N spoke with a hopeful voice._

_Bee grinned at his little brother " Lil Nine were gonna be protectors and everything will turn out fine"_

_N grinned " Yo big bro we're gonna be badass ninjas with all this, now lets go tell pops and Big bro and everything will be bliss."_

_Bee frowned as he said " N we can't tell dad or big bro."_

"_What! Why? Think about it we could do this!" N protested._

"_No N this sort of thing…. This is between Jinchuuriki we can tell dad and big bro later but right now only you and me should know."_

"_What about Yugito big bro she has the right to know" said N._

_Bee frowned " No lil bro Yugito don't need to know, we don't even know if this is true we can't get our hopes up, when we get our bjuu under control we will tell her all we know."_

_N smiled at his brother and he held out his right fist in front of B "We gonna take this class-" Bee smiled and fist bumped his brother "and were gonna kick some ass!" __**/what? I'm not a good rapper you try it/**_

_After this they took the scroll and headed home. The boys knew that their Pop and Big Bro thought they were up to something but they couldn't tell them, at least not yet._

_Flashback End_

Bee and N walked up to the pedestal and opened the scroll and they both started to read it.

_Fellow Jinchuuriki if you are reading this than you are tying to gain complete control of your bjuu. To control your bjuu it will take guts, courage, and willpower. Since we can't leave all the scrolls in one place in case someone untrustworthy finds it I have left a seal at the bottom of the scroll with the locations of the Control Scrolls and other Jinchuuriki jutsu. Only a Jinchuuriki can open the seal, simply use your chakra that contains demon chakra allowing you to open the seal._

_This scrolls contains one of the steps to controlling you bjuu. I will not lie to you that very few have done this and this will take many years for you to do, but with patience the full control of your bjuu is well worth it. The best way to do this is to have your bjuu help you, but I must warn you that your bjuu's chakra is so full of hate that if you get more than you can control it is nearly impossible to stop you from going into a bloodlust. There are four levels of Bjuu chakra. They are Initial Jinchuuriki state, Chakra Cloak, Version 2, and full bjuu. You should first begin with the Initial Jinchuuriki state where only your eyes will change color, when you have mastered this state you can start with the Jinchuuriki cloak, the more tails you use the more power it is. There are two types of the chakra cloak, if you have a bjuu with enough tails than you can access this. The first of them is Version One which when your body is just surrounded by your bjuu's chakra but then there is the Version Two cloak. The only way to activate this cloak is when you reach a certain level of tails, if you activate this then your skin will burn off and you will turn into a mini version of your bjuu. The last state is full bjuu state, this can only be achieved if you have full control of your bjuu where you will turn into the very bjuu you possess, if you have reached this level few things can stop you. These are the steps you must take to control your bjuu. On another note this cave was specially made to help keep control of your bjuu's chakra, if you lose control it can help control it but remember that you can lose control outside of this cave. In this cave there is a pool of water that was blessed by the 9 Jinchuuriki that gained control of their bjuu, this will allow you to meet your bjuu faster since you normaly have to be in a life or death situation to meet your bjuu._

_Also in the tunnels around the cavern each lead into a room with the jutsu of the Jinchuuriki. Also are other techniques found during our travels. May you use your power well and I hope that you shall succeed._

_Reito Jinchuuriki of the 6 tails_

As they finished reading they looked around and they saw in the middle of the cavern was a pool with pristine clear water. The pool's surface was smooth and as they looked in the water they could see their reflection as easily as looking in a mirror.

The two boys decided to check out the rooms with the justu. Bee found a tunnel with the number 8 and N found one with 9.

Bee went in his tunnel and soon came to a greyish metal door with the 8-tailed Ox. Placing his hand and channeling his chakra the door opened with a hiss and it swung open. He stepped inside and couldn't help but gap at what he found. He then grinned " Oh yeah yo, this is gonna be good."

N watched as Bee went into his tunnel, he took a deep breath and started to channel chakra into his hand and the room started to glow blue. He started to walk down his tunnel. He soon came to a reddish metal door with the 9 tailed fox. Placing his hand on the face of the 9 tails he channeled his chakra into the door and it swung open. He stepped inside and spun a 360 taking in everything he saw. N grinned "HELL YEAH!"

Meanwhile at the Raikage tower

Raizen was sitting at his deck glaring at the paperwork he had just finished. '_The second A can become Raikage I'm gonna burn all this paper work just for the fun of it I'd rather have A do this which is going to be amusing to see since he hates that type of stuff…. Oh well no need to tell him about it until he already has the hat'_. Raizen thought with a smirk.

Glancing behind him he saw that it was nighttime and sighed. He leaned back into the chair and started to think about the strength of the village.

'_While we have the least amount of bloodlines out of all of the 5 great nations we are still strong since we have the two most powerful bjuu and the 2 tails, though the countries only know about Bee and Yugito I made sure no one would find out about N, if Konoha found out we have the 9 tailed fox they will know we have the 4__th__ Hokage's _son_.' _

_Thinking of that I need to tell N soon he deserves to know, I think I will tell him sometime in the future maybe after he becomes a Genin. _Raizen then remembered what he had planned to do before N had come in the picture.

_Ah I remember we were going to get a Hyuga and get the Byukugan but when N came into the picture we decided to not do it since we had already taken one kid from Konoha if we get caught they could find N and I'll be damned if they try to take him from me, he is my son no matter what and I'll always be a proud father of him. But we still need to get some bloodlines in Kumo… I'll think about this tomorrow I'll ask A what he thinks._

Just as Raizen stood up from his chair his assistant Kurai walked in "Excuse me Raikage-sama but a man is here to see you about joining Kumo." Raizen groaned '_Damn can't this wait till morning I'm exhausted!'_

A man in a cloak walked in and took off his hood. The second he saw the man's face all thought of exhaustion were out of Raizen's mind as he took in the man's features. The man was who was only in his early teens was tall with dark hair and pale skin. What really stood out were the expressionless onyx eyes that flashed red for a moment. Raizen sat back down.

"Itachi Uchiha what pleasure do I owe you for coming to my village?"

**Dun dun duuuunnnn! Now what is Itachi doing in Kumo!? you'll find out later. Haha I love leaving these cliffhangers! It took me awhile to figure out a good way to control your Bjuu since they can't really leave the house in the middle of the night and get on the island without getting caught so I decided to tweak it a little. Please tell me what you think cause you guys give me inspiration by reviewing cause that means people like the story. Hmm I wonder what they found? Guess you gotta wait and see! If you have any ideas for the story I'm all ears. **


	4. What they found

**Thanks for the reviews Herbett89, legacy of the demented, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Naginator, MizoreShirayukiFan, Alchemists19, Mtziggorot /kinda your review was douchey just sayin/, CreativityIsWriting, Zaralann.**

**Ok since Mtziggorot brought up the age in all the characters I'm going to tell you the ages so you get it. Bee is 12 right now since the original author had him six at the beginning of the story plus if I make him like 25 it won't look like they are actually brothers. Besides Bee is going to be 18 for most of the story cause remember people N is 6 right now he has six more years until he becomes a Genin OK? A in the beginning of the story is going to be 16 but now that its been six years he is now 22 and will be 28 most of time. I know the ages are really mixed but this is the best I could think of since I can't make him any younger. As said reviewer reminded me Itachi was 13 when he killed his clan he is now 13. So he will be 19 when N is a Genin. OK does everyone get this?! Ok back to the story!**

_**Last time on N of Kumo**_

_Just as Raizen stood up from his chair his assistant Kurai walked in "Excuse me Raikage-sama but a man is here to see you about joining Kumo." Rai groaned 'Damn can't this wait till morning I'm exhausted!'_

_A man in a cloak walked in and took off his hood. The second he saw the man's face all thoughts of exhaustion were out of Raizen's mind as he took in the man's features. The man who was only in his late teens was tall with dark hair and pale skin. What really stood out was the expressionless onyx eyes that flashed red for a moment. Raizen sat back down._

"_Itachi Uchiha what pleasure do I owe you for coming to my village?"_

Itachi Uchiha inspected the man in front of him before sighing " I would like to become a ninja of Kumogakure." He plainly said.

Raizen raised an eyebrow " according to my spies you are a wanted S-Rank missing ninja from Konoha for killing your entire clan, care to explain that?"

Itachi took out a scroll and tossed it to the Raikage. The man caught it and when he finished reading he looked up in shock.

"You mean to tell me that the Uchiha clan was planning a coup and you were ordered to eliminate your clan by orders of the council?" He asked shocked by these current events.

Itachi nodded "since I couldn't say this to the Leaf village or else the Uchiha's would forever be known as traitors I asked the Hokage if he could write a scroll containing the information of what happened so I can join another village without being killed on sight."

Raizen nodded. "Why do you want to join Kumogakure?"

"Since Konoha is in an alliance with Suna I couldn't go there without being arrested, Iwa I would be killed on sight since I am from Konoha, and Kiri is in a bloodline civil war since I posses the Sharingan I doubt that would be a smart move for me, Kumo was the only opinion since you are in neither an alliance nor in a civil war. Not to mention I posses a Kekki Genkai which is a world renowned Dojustu. It is common knowledge that you have the lowest amount of bloodlines out of all the 5 nations."

Raizen nodded, it made sense, though he was kinda pissed that Kumo having the less bloodlines was common knowledge for people.

"But how do I know you aren't a loyal ninja of the Leaf? Since you did kill your entire family for the village." The Raikage questioned him suspiciously.

Itachi sighed "I was a proud ninja of the Leaf, and I did what was best for the leaf by killing my clan. But… they made me kill innocents that had nothing to do with the coup, old men and women, those that didn't even know of the plot, and _children!_ Just little children and I was ordered to kill them." Itachi lowered his head with a few tears in his eyes, "what the Leaf made me do was the last breaking point, so no I am no longer a loyal ninja of the Leaf." Itachi's eyes seemed to darken "I didn't kill the children but someone else did."

"Who?" Raizen asked him.

Itachi shook his head "I have a hint but I doubt you would believe me if I told you, but I will tell you this right now, he is _very_ powerful."

Raizen frowned wondering who would be that powerful and cold-blooded to kill children, he also took note of what Itachi had said earlier and had to agree with him, being forced to kill ones family including innocents can make even the loyalist of men turn traitor, obviously he would be put under watch until he earned his trust of course.

The Raikage smiled "very well, Kurai!"

His assistant came in " Raikage-sama?"

Raizen smiled at Itachi " We shall continue this tomorrow after I inform the council. Until them you may stay in a guest house until we have decided what to do."

Itachi smiled and bowed to the Raikage "Hai Raikage-sama I will not disappoint you!" he made to leave but the Raikage wanted to know one more thing.

"Itachi wait, I want to know something. What do view a Jinchuuriki as?" He asked him seriously.

Itachi looked confused at the answer but replied "A Jinchuuriki is a holder of the Bjuu inside them, but they are not the Bjuu themselves merely the container. Why do you ask?" Itachi asked him.

"No reason." The Raikage answered plainly. Itachi nodded and left the room.

The Raikage couldn't help but grin '_Well that settles that problem with the Kekki Genkai, the Sharingan is a powerful doujutsu which is why the Uchiha were considered the protectors of Konoha, now that their gone except from one boy Kumo now owns the Sharingan and the one who was considered the prodigy of the Uchiha clan in the last 3 generations. Konoha 0 Kumo 1!'_

Glancing at the clock he saw that it was now one in the morning.

_Well at least the paper work is done_ Raizen continued smiling until he saw something that made him pale. On the desk was another new pile of papers waiting to be done. "NOOOOOOO_!"_

_Back at the Cave_

Both Bee and N were looking around at the rooms until they heard a yell "NOOOOOO!" Both sweat dropped '_looks like dad got some more paperwork_' they both thought.

N's Pov

'_WOAH!'_ N couldn't help but think. The room indeed did considered to be a whoa. The room's walls were deep crimson orange much like the 9 tails fur. But that wasn't what got his attention.

One half of the room had bookshelves covering the walls and scrolls of all shapes and sizes were crammed in the shelves. On the other side was a small bed and a chest by it.

Looking at one of the book shelves he saw dozens and dozens of books on different ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu techniques along with other things like different types of weapons.

N grinned " Aww yeah!" He yelled out happily.

_ With Bee _

Bee had a huge smile on his face as he looked at his Jinchuuriki room or his 'super awesome bjuu cave' as he liked to think.

The room was just like N's but instead of the walls being crimson it was pale grey like the Hachibi's hide.

Bee walked over to the scrolls and noticed a large scroll with gold tint on it. Since he thought it looked cool he opened it.

_All Jinchuuriki are granted a special ability given to us by our Bjuu. The 1 tails Jinchuuriki is given control over sand, the 2 tails is given control over hell fire, and so one. The Jinchuuriki of the 8 tails can use Ink Release. Ink Release would be best to start it by using your mouth. While you can use it on any part of your body it is easier to start by spitting it out. Once you become good enough to use a sizable amount of ink move on to the hands._

_Humara Jinchuuriki of the 8 tails._

"Oh yeah who's awesome! I knew this wouldn't be so bothersome!" Bee rapped.

" Yo Bee-nii I think we gotta split, before big bro and pops find out and flip" N told him as he walked into Bee's room, while checking out his room.

'_Meh mines cooler'_ N thought.

"Alright lil bro lets go!"

Both boys put on their cloaks and walked out of the mountain and headed home. If anyone could have seen their faces they would have noticed how each of them looked like they won the lottery from the size of their smiles.


	5. Training

**Last time on N of Kumo**

_Both boys put on their cloaks and walked out of the mountain and headed home. If anyone could have seen their faces they would have noticed how each of them looked like they won the lottery from the size of their smiles._

"N get your ass of the ground and try again, if you fail this again I'm going to try out my new jutsu **Iron Claw** on you and your going to be in a world of pain!" A yelled at his little brother who was lying face first on the ground panting.

'_Huh weird both Bee and N seem to be less hyper and annoying than normal. Did they stay up last night? What were they doing?'_

"Oh come on A-nii do you know how hard you hit? I feel like I'm getting hit by a ox!"

"Shut it kid, I fought in a war of course my hits are hard and I'm not even trying with you, would you like me to go all out on you little brother?" A asked N.

N paled and jumped up and jumped on his feet.

"N-no bro I'm good just stay over there… and don't kill me." He murmured at the end.

"What was that? Did you say go? Ok!"

"Wha? Wait nooo!" As N was punched in the face and flew through the air and into the wall making an N sized hole.

Raizen watched on as his eldest son beat the crap out of his youngest son._'Well I gotta admit N is doing ok, A wasn't kidding when he said he fought in the war, with his lightning armor he was as fast as the yellow flash.'_

Right now N was doing physical training with A or as N called them 'Getting the crap beaten out of me' training although he would never admit that he liked how his brother took time to train him when he wasn't on a mission.

After he did his 'getting the crap beaten out of me' training he and Bee would sneak off when A and their dad left for work and go to their favorite training area in their house.

The training areas were used for the Raikage and his family. It was a flat rocky field with lots of boulders and the occasional tree. It was perfect for learning destructive jutsu and in the middle where the rock was smooth, perfect for Kenjutsu.

Right now Bee and N were trying to create their own style.

Both Bee and N remembered when A told them of how he had to fight a sword master who could fight with four swords on different places of his body. When they heard this they immediately got interested and told A of how they were going to be able to do that but with more swords. Now A being the nice brother he was, started to laugh at them and told them how they were too idiotic to even be able to hold one sword much less more.

When A said this both Bee and N had fire in their eyes and swore that they would do it and when they could they were going to beat his ass into the ground. A was impressed with their threat but still laughed since N didn't even reach his arm and Bee wasn't even to his bicep.

"Ok Bee-nii since A-teme doesn't believe we can do this we gotta do it and shove his words back in his face!"

"Yeah lil nine how dare he act all cool and superior when all he does is whine?" B rapped.

They both continued to think on how they could be able to use more than two swords.

" Hey Bee what if we use a shoulder that could work!"

" True but how are we gonna get a sword up there?" Bee asked him.

"Uhh I don't know, we could throw it in the air or something." N told him.

"Alright that's cool you fool!"

"Hey who you calling a fool!"

"You fool!"

"But you haven't even thought of an idea yet!"

"Shut up you fool your so uncool, oh yeah!"

"Ah forget it, hey Bee do you think we can get our 6 swords, 3 for each of us and we can practice until we get it? I think they came in today from old man Aragi's place"

"Yeah fool I can cause I'm the killer bee fo sho!"

"IM NOT A FOOL YOU FOOL!"

_(5 minutes after our 2 favorite Jinchuuriki are done deciding who is a fool and who isn't.)_

N and Bee were walking through the village both thinking of new raps to use and hand motions, causing any foreign people to look at them like they were insane. They ignored the glares they got from some of the civilians and shinobi. Soon they got to their favorite store _Arashi Shinobi Weapon's store._

A girl in N's class named Karui who was one of his few friends, family owned the store. The two brothers walked into the store where the immediately went up to the counter and Bee yelled out.

"Yo Old man guess who's here? Us that's right oh yeah!"

"Well well well look who we have here, how are you boys? You need some kunai?" a voice called out from the back room of the store.

A dark skinned man with short red hair came into the boy's view.

Aragi was a retired Jounin kenjutsu master. He retired after Karui was born because he wanted to be there when she grew up, even though it's been six years since he went on a mission that doesn't mean he has lost his skill in Kenjutsu. He knew about the boy's idea to wield more than one sword and gave out some advice; he was also one of the few who didn't view the two Jinchuuriki as monsters.

"Hey old man me and B need 3 swords each, did you get the type of swords that could go with our style?" N asked him.

"Oh yeah N they came yesterday, I got you three each along with their sheaths, here they are. Also here are the blunted guards that you put on so you don't hurt yourself when you throw them in the air and miss the place your trying to catch it."

Aragi then pulled out 6 swords and their sheaths. **/just like the anime swords/**

"See nice and light so you won't be worn down for using them."

"Cool bro now we can learn what we wanted to know a long time ago" Bee rapped.

"Alright that will be 6,000 ryo, also remember that these swords are made out a special metal that can channel your elemental chakra I thought you'd like that."

"Wow thanks old man! Yo big bro we are gonna be kenjutsu masters!"

"I know you fool! We so cool!"

"Shut up Bee I'm not a fool you fool!"

Aragi watched with amusement as the two brothers left the store still arguing of whom the fool was.

'_Those boys are something else, I have no doubt that they will become great ninja from either their stubbornness or their will to never give up'_ He thought before turning back to the counter and started to sharpen his katana.

Raikage's Tower

Raizen was in his office glaring at the paperwork that was mocking him. If looks could kill the paperwork would have been burned, stabbed, shredded, electrocuted, and buried alive. So to speak the paperwork would have died badly.

A knock at the door disrupted him from his glaring match.

"I's open" He yelled.

A came into the room and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"You needed to see me pops?"

"Yes last night something…. Surprising happened last night."

A quirked an eyebrow "Define surprising"

"Itachi Uchiha came into my office and asked to join Kumogakure"

A's eyes widened "WHAT! Are you seriously thinking of letting him join, he killed his whole clan for Gods sake!"

Raizen reached into his drawer and pulled out the scroll Itachi gave him and tossed it to A.

A looked at the scroll with confusion. "What's this?"

"Just read it"

As A read the scroll his eyes got wider and wider. A looked at his father.

"This for real pops? Man didn't see that coming." A said.

Raizen nodded "I know what you mean boy, but on the bright side Kumo now owns the Sharingan, of course we will have to try to keep this a secret, good thing that the villagers know to keep their mouths shut on ninja affairs or people could have found out about N, also with him, Bee, and Yugito being Jinchuuriki."

A nodded "Speaking of N can I start teaching him lightning jutsu, he has already mastered his other studies, the kid while being an idiot at most things, you can't deny that he will be a feared shinobi when he gets older plus he already knows some basic justu I think it's time for lightning."

Raizen couldn't help but smile with pride as he thought of how his youngest son was already a pro at certain skills where even other kids couldn't do.

"Yes I think it's time for him to learn lighting, plus I believe you owe him a lightning jutsu for winning that bet with you" Raizen's proud smile turned into a frown " And if you _ever_ think of including me in one of N's pranks… Well lets just say I'll only have two sons left," Raizen said with a smile that promised pain and a dark aura around him, it didn't help that lightning started to spark around him. A started to sweat a little, even though he was considered a S class ninja with speeds that rivaled the yellow flash his father still scared the shit out of him.

"O-ok dad no problem"

"Alright boy, now there is another reason why I called you in here" Raizen informed his son.

"Alright what is it? Do you need me to smash some guys head in for messing with Kumo?"

No, well there is a mission that is like that which I saved for you but no this is different, before talking to Itachi I was thinking of our standing with the other nations with bloodlines we have the lowest amount, and Itachi told me that he came here besides other reasons because it's common knowledge that we have the least bloodlines" 

A gnashed his teeth in anger at how people thought Kumo having the least amount of bloodlines was common knowledge for other people making them (Kumo) look weak.

Raizen noticed his sons anger and continued " We need to add more bloodlines into our country, while we do have many strong ninja without bloodlines it would help our military to gain more, though this does _not_ mean Kumo is weak since Konoha has zero Jinchuuriki, Taki, and Suna have one Jinchuuriki and Iwa and Kiri have two Jinchuuriki while Kumo has _three_ Jinchuurikiand we have the strongest and second strongest bjuu along with the Nibi"

A smiled, Jinchuuriki were _way_ more powerful than a bloodline user and even without their Bjuu Bee, N, and Yugito were already very good with the Shinobi arts.

"Alright pop so what do you propose we do-"

"Hey you can't come go in there!" Kurai's voice came from behind the door making both the Raikage and his eldest son look at the door and as they did so the door slammed opened and both N and Bee came running in, soon followed with an irate Kurai.

"Raikage-sama I apologize I tried to tell them you were in a meeting with A but you know them and they just rushed in here" Kurai apologized to Raizen.

Raizen just sighed "Its fine Kurai just leave them here."

Kurai nodded and left the room. Raizen glared at his two youngest sons with an annoyed look.

"Alright boys why'd you come in here when I'm in a meeting with A?"

"Ah come on pops you know us, no matter what you say it's always gonna be a bust" Bee rapped to his father making him snort in amusement at his sons particular speech while A gained a tick mark.

"Yea we only wanna know what's going on, I don't see how that's so wrong." N rapped.

Raizen sighed knowing that these two _were_ his sons and like him they were stubborn as mules and never gave up.

"Fine but don't interrupt or your gonna get it understand?" He told them. The two Jinchuuriki nodded and sat in the chairs on either side of A.

Raizen returned his attention to A "Well since we do need bloodlines and I'm trying to get ideas so you got any?"

A had a thoughtful look on his face "Well we could always try to steal a bloodline from a village though that could lead to war if we get caught"

Raizen nodded he had already thought of that idea but knew the risks were too high.

"Yo pops instead of trying to steal a bloodline why not find people who are shunned by their clan and would like a new start, and isn't there a bloodline purge going on in Kiri? I bet lots of bloodline users are either orphaned or are looking for a home and if we came in and offered them a place where instead of being feared for having a bloodline they have respect" N told them with a thoughtful look on his face.

"N that has got to be the stupides-…." A trailed off when he realized what N was saying.

"Wow how did we not think of that pops?" A asked, and both Raizen and A couldn't help but feel embarrassed for having their 6 year old son/brother think of a perfect idea to get bloodlines before them.

"Yea great idea N can't believe we didn't think of that, you're a smart one that's for sure" Raizen told N making him grin and rub his head sheepishly.

"Whoa whoa what about me pop?" Bee asked with indignation.

A looked at his little brother " Yea what about you, you're the stupidest out of us."

Raizen ignored Bee's indignant yell of "Hey!" and pondered on what N had told him.

"Alright it's settled I'll send out some teams to infiltrate Kiri to see if we can convince people to join Kumo, I'll also have some teams find the orphaned children from the clans since they deserve a good life" Raizen told them.

The Raikage turned to his youngest son "N, A and I were talking and we decided that A is going to start to teach you lightning jutsu"

N's face lit up. "What really! Awesome does that mean I can learn you and A's super badass lightning armor! Man when I learn that I'm gonna be so awesome!"

Raizen and A laughed.

"N it took me years to create the lightning armor by scratch, and it's not a jutsu that you master right away, you may learn it when your older and we deem you ready but you have to train your best everyday using the armor to get to me and your brothers level." The Raikage told him.

N crossed his arms with a pout "I bet I could do it"

A smiled at his little brother "Don't worry N I am considered one of the greatest lightning users in the elemental countries and dad is even better than me, I don't think you'll have much trouble if you listen to us,"

N looked up and grinned, "Alright A-nii I promise I'll be the best apprentice ever, man A-nii you're so awesome and strong!"

A puffed out his chest at his little brothers praise "Well I am an S-rank ninja in Konoha's, Suna's, Kiri's, and Iwa's bingo books so I think I am pretty strong"

Bee snickered "If that's true how come you don't got a girlfriend?"

A glared at Bee "Shut up B! See this is why I'm not training you yet, you're too disrespectful!"

Bee smirked "Still you don't got a girlfriend, all of your chances are always gone with the wind, oh yeah!"

In a flash A appeared next to Bee and hit his head with his elbow charged with electricity "**Elbow Bolt!"**

Raizen sighed as Bee flew through the wall and out in the air. Meanwhile N had a tape measure and was measuring the hole he made.

"Man only 4 meters A-nii you could have done better," N told him.

A appeared next to N **"Elbow Bolt!"** causing N to fly through the wall making an even bigger hole than Bee's.

"Measure _that_ N!" A yelled with his head sticking out the hole as he looked down from the self made holes in the wall as he watched Bee and N get up painfully from their encounter with gravity.

Raizen groaned as he looked at the holes in the wall, he glared at A "You do realize how much paperwork I'm going to have to do to fix these holes right?"

A shrugged " Hey they deserved it, for your information _lots_ of girls have asked me out… but there was a problem with them."

"Fan girls?"

A shuddered and gave the sign to ward off evil "Fan girls"

Training Ground ~ the next day

A stood in front of the Raikage's training ground waiting for N to show up. He didn't have to wait long until N came out. N wore a black muscle shirt with dark blue ANBU styled pants with lightning on it.

"Bout time you got here N, alright first I want you to do is to channel your chakra into this chakra paper I want to know what your elemental affinity is, if it's lightning then this training will be easier." A told him.

N nodded and accepted the paper. Pushing his chakra into the paper he watched as the piece of paper crumbled into a very small ball. Looking up he saw that his brother's eyes were bulging out of his head as he stared at the chakra paper.

"Err big bro was that supposed to happen?" N asked him since his brother looked like a fish out of water.

A seemed to snap back out of his thoughts " N do it again" and he gave him another sheet of paper. N pushed chakra into it and the same results happened. " I don't get it what's the big deal?" N questioned his brother.

A looked at his brother seriously " It's a big deal since normal lightning users only crinkle their paper but yours turned into a small ball, that means you have an _extremely_ strong affinity for lighting"

"Wait so you mean I'm going to be a really good lightning user? ALL RIGHT! I knew I was awesome!" N cheered.

"Ok N I wanted you to channel your chakra on your hand, imagine it sparking and moving like lightning." A told him.

N nodded before closing his eyes and concentrating. After a couple of seconds A watched in surprise as red lightning started to shoot out of N's hand.

'_Amazing to be able to call upon lightning so fast! And what's with the red lightning? Is it a bloodline? No it can't be N's real parents didn't have red lightning.' _A thought in amazement.

N opened his eyes and looked at the red lightning moving around his hand in confusion. "Yo A what's up with the red lightning, I think it looks pretty frightening." He rapped using eccentric hand motions to emphasize his point.

A slapped his hand on his forehead at N's rapping. '_Thank you Kami for not having him rap every sentence like B.' _"I don't know kid, I'll ask dad later but right now I want you to do this jutsu it's called **Lightning Clone"**/I suck at translating so I'm just going to use English except for jutsu like chidori and rasengan/ A then showed him the hand seals for the jutsu.

N then performed the hand seals and yelled out **Lightning Clone** and with a poof of smoke 10 N's appeared around them with smirks.

A grinned "Alright now attack me". When he said this the 10 clones surged forward. The first clone to reach him swung his fast at A's face, dodging the fist A punched the clone in the stomach, he was surprised to see that the clone didn't dispatch but when he hit him again the clone dispatched. The rest of the clones rushed as one and each tried to hit A but with no success in a couple more seconds the rest of the clones were dispelled leaving A standing in the field not even breaking a sweat.

A smiled at his brother who was upset that none of his clones had hit his brother, but on the inside his thoughts were confused. '_I don't get it, one hit is all that's needed to dispatch clones but all those clones needed at least two hits, that shouldn't be possible, is it because of his lightning affinity? That could be the reason why' _"Alright not bad on your first try".

N crossed his arms and scowled "Yea but I didn't even touch you."

A ruffled his little brothers hair "Don't fret N you couldn't hit me cause I'm too awesome to get hit by 10 clones but I bet you could have beaten a Genin and not even they can make 10 clones and your just starting the academy, besides maybe one day you may beat me in a fight, just remember this N 'Never give up and give it your all' if you follow that then I have no doubt you can become one of Kumo's strongest ninja-"

N beamed at A's praise but it turned back into a scowl at the ending, "Now if only you and Bee would stop being idiots and stop rapping then people will take you seriously."

"Hey rapping is a gift if you can't accept that then you need a lift" N rapped.

A sweat dropped '_What does that even mean!'_

"Ok N since you have such a powerful affinity for lightning we are going to do elemental training" As A said this he walked up to one of the tree's on the outskirts of the training area and grabbed a handful of leaves; "Normally only Jounin do this but since I am a good teacher and your affinity is so strong we are going to start now, Ok N I want you try and crinkle this leaf by turning your chakra into lightning." He said this while pushing chakra into one of the leaves making it crinkle into a small ball.

N nodded and grabbed one of the leaves and sat down, closing his eyes he focused his chakra and pushed it into the lead. Looking down he saw the edges of the leaf crinkle a little; N's brow furrowed '_Man this isn't as easy as I thought'_. After several more tries the crinkle got a little bigger by a centimeter. '_Well it's getting there'_ he thought happily.

**2 Hours later:**

N's eyes were closed in concentration before snapping them open and pumping chakra into the leaf; he watched as the leaf crinkled around the outside but it wasn't even as crinkled as A's. '_Man what am I doing wrong, ok N think what did you do when A said to call lightning? Imagine your chakra sparking and moving like lightning, so if I do it like this!'_

Doing what he thought with his chakra he watched as the leaf crinkled, only the very center was still the same. /they are like the leaves Naruto uses for Wind manipulation if your wondering/. '_Yes I'm doing it!'_ N grinned. Looking up to tell his brother how close he was he sweat dropped when he saw his brother sleeping at the base of a tree. '_That jerk he is supposed to be training me!' _N then grinned thinking of a good prank. Very quietly he went to the house and grabbed a bucket full of water and very quietly snuck up to his brother and poured the bucket on A.

A woke up with a jolt and saw N laughing on the ground. Gritting his teeth he stormed over to N who then realized the danger he was in when he saw A's eyes which were furious. N held up his hands and backed away slowly with a nervous smile. "H-hey now bro it was just a-" "**Elbow Bolt!**" N was then sent flying across the field.

A smiled as he walked over to his brother. "Next time N just nudge me cause if you do that again…" A's body started to have lightning surround it making N pale before nodding promising he wouldn't do it again. After this happened N remembered what he wanted to show A.

"Oh yea A-nii look what I did I'm almost to the center!" N showed A the leaf. A's eyes widened a bit before he grinned at his brother. "Wow N I'm impressed, it takes most Jounin weeks to do that and you already got it down in 2 hours, your gonna be a good lightning user, maybe when your older I'll teach you the lightning armor." N's face brightened at the praise and he grinned when he heard that he could learn the lightning armor when he got older.

"Alright N I think you deserve to learn a jutsu, this is called **Lightning Bomb.**"

**Later that Night: 12:00**

At the Raikage's house two pairs of eyes opened from their pretend slumber. A was asleep and their father was still at work. N and B met at the gate and nodded at each other before running out of the house. They wore black cloaks over their day clothes to not attract attention to them. Their destination was The Jinchuuriki Cave /can anyone think of a good name for this? I don't have any ideas/. They soon arrived at the waterfall where they then entered the chamber where the tunnel led to the pool and the rooms. The atmosphere was tense, both B and N were nervous for this night was going to be one of the most important nights of their lives. Tonight was the night when they would meditate on the pool. Tonight was when they would enter their minds. Tonight… Was the night when they would meet their Bjuu. This is where they would become legends.


	6. The Beginning of Legends

**I got the idea of this story from the author Jiraiya Uzumaki. The original story is called ****Protect Him! ****The link to this is Fanfiction**.**net/u/2788113. Thanks for all the reviews.**

"**Yo"-Demon talking or jutsu**

'**Yo'- Demon thinking**

'_Yo'-_ _Thoughts_

Bee and N were nervous, which one could not blame them. Tonight was going to change their lives and future because they would be meeting their bjuu tonight. They didn't know what to expect but they were determined to have their beasts help them to become Kumo's strongest protectors. Were they scared? Hell yeah, not only because they were meeting their bjuu, but they were also the most powerful bjuu. The two Jinchuuriki walked tensely through the tunnel both choosing to be silent and reflecting on their thoughts. All too soon they arrived at the pool.

" You ready lil nine?" Bee asked his brother who nodded.

"Alright bro lets get this show on the road" Bee said.

N smiled at his brother and held out his fist " Lets do it!"

Bee smiled and fist bumped his brother, the two brothers faced the pool with determined looks on their faces, they walked on the pool and sat in meditative forms.

**N's Mindscape**

**Drip…**

**Drip…**

**Drip…**

N opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of sewer where water would occasionally leak from the rusty pipes above his head. '_Wow this place is a dump.' _N thought. N turned his head quickly when he heard a noise coming from the hallway. Walking down the hallway he strained his ears to locate the noise. After a couple minutes of wandering he found himself in a large room with a gigantic cage the size of a mountain. On the cage's doors there was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

N jumped back when he saw two huge crimson eyes open from behind the cage.

"**So this is my jailor."** A deep and booming voice said.

N's eyes widened " You're the nine tails."

Laughter echoed across the room. **"Very astute of you, of course I am who else would be sealed inside you?"** The nine tails asked in amusement.

"**So…. Why are you here child? I doubt it's to keep me company?" **Kyuubi asked.

N looked at the Kyuubi with a determined look in his eyes " I came to have your help in controlling your power.

The large crimson eyes narrowed **"Why should I? What makes you think you could control my chakra? Your puny body couldn't even handle a small amount of my chakra."**

" It's happened before, Miro did it." N told him.

Kyuubi looked at him. **"Hmm so you read the scroll? Miro lived hundreds of years before you were born child, so long ago that no one even remembers him, and he was a powerful shinobi and even then he almost failed, what makes you think you can do the same?"**

N looked Kyuubi in the eyes " Because it's me and my brother's dream to have control of our bjuu's chakra and to become Kumo's protectors and we won't give up no matter what happens! Because me and B never give up, and we never will!" He declared.

"**Why do you bother? Many people in Kumo only see you as a monster why would you protect them? Why defend the ones who have hurt you?"** The Kyuubi asked mockingly.

N grinned " Because no matter what they think, me and B are gonna show them who we are and how we are going to put our lives on the line to protect them, even if they won't accept us we will still be their protectors!"

"**Hmph... You are an interesting person N Yotsuki but you still haven't told me what **_**I**_** get out of this."**

"What do you want?" N asked him.

" **Only two things. I want you to tweak the seal into letting me share your senses, it gets… dull just laying in the cage I want to feel the wind whistling past me, the scents around me, and noises around me. This will also set up a mental connection where I can contact you by using our thoughts where I can aid you in battle and give advice."**

N nodded if that was what it would take to have the Kyuubi help him control his chakra it was a small price to pay and much to gain.

" What is your other request?" N asked him.

The atmosphere in the room changed until N felt like he was on top of one of Kumo's mountains. Killing intent started to fill the room making N nervous, while the KI was a small amount this _was_ the Kyuubi's KI but N held strong not willing to look weak in front of the nine tails.

"**I want you to kill a certain person, someone who made a fool out of me and forced me to do his bidding I will not rest until that man is in my claws while I use his spine as a toothpick, I won't tell you who he is now…. When I deem you strong enough I will tell you." **The nine tails snarled out but at the last sentence the KI lessened and the room warmed up again as he spoke normally.

N was curious on who this man was that Kyuubi would want him to kill him, he was surprised and nervous that a man could take control of the nine tails he knew that this man was not to be underestimated at all.

"Ok you have a deal Kyuubi! How do I tweak the seal to let you have my senses?" N asked since he had no idea on how to do such a thing.

"**You need to rip off a piece of the seal." **

"What! Do you think I'm stupid Kyuubi? If I did that then the whole seal would fall apart and you would be freed!" N exclaimed.

The Kyuubi sweat dropped at N's reaction** "** **jeez relax kit, even if you ripped up a piece of the seal, there are so many fail safes and backups that the piece missing won't even weaken the seal at all."**

N thought it over, since he had seen his seal that was located on his stomach and it did look a lot more complicated than his older brother's _Iron Seal_ which was located on his shoulder, and his dad did say his seal was more powerful, but he never said what kind of seal it was or how it was performed. N decided to trust the fox and walked up to the cage where the piece of paper was located. Kyuubi used his powers to lift N up to the seal using the water located in mindscape. Just as N was about to rip off a piece of the seal he remembered that he didn't know how much to rip off. "Hey how much should I rip off Nine, I don't want to rip too much off since that won't be very fine" N rapped.

The nine tails sighed at his hosts rap while thinking '_This is going to be annoying with his rap'. _**"About the size of your thumb nail should do, be prepared for a little pain since my chakra will flood your system."**

N nodded and ripped off said amount where red chakra cocooned around him, which brought a burning pain all over his body, he immediately fell of the water platform twitching in pain. _'What, What is this.'_ N thought. The nine tails sighed again **"Didn't I just tell you Kit? I said that there would be pain when you ripped off the piece of the seal." **N glared at the fox.

"Well you could have mentioned that it would hurt a lot, you just said be prepared for _a little_ pain that was a lot of pain!" He yelled.

Kyuubi just grinned at the spikey blond haired Jinchuuriki **"Well you know the saying 'No pain no gain'."** Where N mumbled something about dumb foxes.

Soon enough the pain subsided and Kyuubi could feel what was going on outside of the mindscape. **"Alright Kit since you upheld your side of the bargain I'll uphold my side, starting tomorrow night I will be training you in using my chakra and your Jinchuuriki abilities." **Kyuubi told him.

N perked up when he heard this and was curious on what his Jinchuuriki ability was since Bee had told him his abilities but N couldn't find a scroll that told him his.

" Wow what are they?" N asked excitedly thinking of all the cool things he could do with his Jinchuuriki abilities.

Kyuubi smirked at his host's enthusiasm, **"Since I am the strongest bjuu I have two abilities that I pass down to my Jinchuuriki, my most powerful one you have already unlocked."** Seeing N's confused face he continued on **"your red lightning came from me, you're my second Jinchuuriki to unlock this since my other two never did, but then again they didn't want to associate themselves with me so I didn't give it to them."**

"Wait I thought you haven't been sealed since Miro died" N stated.

Kyuubi snorted **"Kit I've been sealed in you humans for over 100 years since Miro died. Anyway your red lightning is much different from regular lightning, since like your brother said you have a much greater control of it making it much stronger, my lightning is more superior then anyone else's lightning. The lightning is more powerful and more deadly than normal lightning. For example if you were to use your father's and older brother's lightning armor to your full extent when you master it, you will be more faster than them, it is nearly impossible to pierce the armor since it already has a good defense, and you will have more strength in your attacks. I bet you could surpass them one day " **Kyuubi told him.

N's thoughts were going a million miles per second. This was WAY cooler than B's **Ink release** and **Ox Hide** since this could allow him to become even stronger than his pops and big bro who were some of the worlds strongest ninja.

"Alright what's the other one?" N asked with a grin.

" **You have a faster regeneration than the other Jinchuuriki which means you will heal even faster than your brother and won't have to worry to much on injuries unless it's fatal or you run out of chakra but since I'm sealed in you that probably won't happen."** Kyuubi told him.

N couldn't help but grin, not only does he have a badass strong affinity for lightning where he could surpass his oldest brother and father, but he also had a fast regeneration where the only way he could die in battle was using too much chakra or fatal attacks, yes he was very happy right now.

"Alright thanks nine, I better go now I can't let my pops and big bro find out about this yet, plus I got to go check on B to see if he got Hachibi to help him, if he does than this is a win-win." N said.

Kyuubi groaned in annoyance **" Your not going to stop with the rapping are you?"** He asked dryly.

N smirked and crossed his arms "No way bro, that's just the way I roll."

"**Whatever Kit just go and come back tomorrow…. I won't go easy on you I will not have a weak host got it?"**

"Got it…. And thanks Kyuubi" N closed his eyes and he faded away from the mindscape back to the real world.

' **Hmm maybe this won't be so bad after all'** Kyuubi thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

**Back in the pool:**

N opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the pool with his brother by him. Glancing over he noticed that Bee still seemed to be in his mindscape. N got worried. What if Hachibi wouldn't help? But he banished those thoughts away _'This is big bro there is no way he could fail'_ N thought with a small smile.

**Bee's Mindscape:**

**Whoosh… Crash**

**Whoosh… Crash**

**Whoosh… Crash**

B opened his eyes and found himself in a dark cave. He could hear waves crashing against rock somewhere in the background. The cave was damp with gritty sand mixed in with dark pebbles, water leaked from the ceiling making B wonder if the cave was underwater.

**Bang!**

Bee jerked his head toward the sound that seemed to vibrate around the cave. It sounded as if something large, heavy, and _very_ angry had hit something made of metal. Now any sensible person would have run off in the other direction in fear of what ever was making that noise and wouldn't even dare think of even finding out what was making the noises much less investigating…. But this was Bee. He took off through the dark tunnels toward the sound, passing through different caves and tunnels but he seemed to know where he was going. After a couple minutes of running through multiple tunnels he finally reached a huge cavern that was so tall he couldn't see the top. In front of his way a giant cage made of iron that was locked by a piece of paper that had the kanji for 'seal'. Walking closer he tried to make out what was before jumping back when he saw a gigantic fist punch the cage, making a loud ringing noise that vibrated all throughout the cavern. Bee looked closer and saw the eight tailed octopus-bull in all its' glory.

"**Blast this infernal cage! **Hachibi punched the cage again but it held firm. The octopus-bull then noticed Bee standing in front of the cage.

"**YOU! REALESE ME AT ONCE!" **The Eight tails roared.

Bee backed up "Uhm no thanks just stay in that cage, and calm down from your rage." Bee rapped.

Hachibi tried to smash Bee with his fists but the iron bars were too close together not letting him reach the rapping Jinchuurki.

"**Hmm since I can't reach you lets do this the old fashioned way."** Hachibi said with a smirk, **"Now why don't you come over to this cage and release me? **

"Uhm no thanks that's not a smart thing to do, but I got a thing I need to ask you." Bee said.

Hachibi's eye twitched **"What is up with your speaking? Are you an idiot or something, it sounds like crap."**

Bee twitched "Oi it's called rap and it is defiantly not crap." He yelled at the huge beast in front of him.

"**Shut up."** Hachibi said. **"Why are you here human? I hope it's to release me because I want to get out of here."**

"I came to ask you for help controlling your chakra." Bee said seriously.

Silence reigned in the cave before. "**HAHAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've heard in awhile." **The Hachibi roared in laughter.

Bee glared at him "Hey! Be quiet yo before I take off your other horn like my big bad bro." Bee said referring to the missing top of one of the Hachibi's horns, which had been cut off by A during the last time the Hachibi had been released.

"**HOW DARE YOU! THE NEXT TIME I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER FOR WHAT HE DID! IT'S AN INSULT FOR A MERE HUMAN TO CUT OFF ONE OF MY HORNS!" **Hachibi roared at him.

"The thing is your not going to get out like that, since I will NEVER release you no matter what I go through since I'm going to be Kumo's protector." Bee yelled out in anger since he did not like how the Hachibi had threatened to kill his big bro, and if there was one thing in the world that Bee hated it was when his family was threatened.

Bee sighed while trying to reign in his emotions "Look I know you don't like being sealed in me, and quite frankly I don't like having you sealed in me, but we are stuck together so why not make the most out of it? I read in the scrolls that once you have full control of your bjuu's chakra then you can summon them, think about it instead of waiting in this dark cage trying to break free why not help me and I can summon you and let you come out once in awhile as long as you don't try to hurt the ones I love, instead of me just taking all your chakra and leaving you alone we can be partners and maybe even friends." The rapping Jinchuuriki said with complete sincerity, without a hint of dishonesty located anywhere in his words.

Complete silence. Hachibi seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke **"Why would you offer to do this? All my other hosts spoke of taking my chakra and leaving me to rot in this cage, and none even hinted of trying to be my friend. So I have to ask… Why?" **The Hachibi spoke without a hint of malice, just a curious tone since he could tell that Bee was telling the truth.

Bee grinned "Well like I said, were stuck together so why not get along? I don't see what's so wrong." Turning back into the fun loving and rap loving Bee.

"**Still how do I know your just lying and if you do gain full control of my chakra just leave me in this dark cave?"** Hachibi asked but he knew that Bee was telling the truth.

" I know what it's like to be hated but that never stopped me from having a smile on my face, sure people can call me demon but in the end I'll prove to them I'm not a demon but a proud protector and guardian of Kumo just like my little bro. So I'm going to give you a chance to be friends you can take it and if I do get control of your chakra I can let you out once in awhile maybe I'll let you smash some things or you can just stay in this dark and damp cage." Bee said to the giant ox-octopus.

"…**.Very well."**

Bee looked up at the bjuu in shock "What?" not thinking it would be this easy to convince the eight tails to help him especially with how they had first meet.

"**I'm willing to give you a chance, I only ask one thing. It get boring in this so with your permission I want you to make be able to access your senses, this way I can see, hear, feel, taste whatever you feel, I'll also set up a mental connection where we can talk without you coming in the mindscape, this way I can give advice to you when your in battle or out of a battle. I can also set this up with your little brother since he has Kyuubi in him and we can talk to them within the contact. I'll also help you with your Jinchuuriki abilities."** Hachibi spoke with a small smile on his face.

Bee returned the smile "Ok how do I do that eight-o? Since I really don't know." Bee rapped.

Hachibi sweat dropped at his hosts speech pattern _'Maybe it isn't a good idea to set up a mental connection'___The Hachibi thought to himself.

"**Just rip off a piece of the seal the size of you thumbnail." ** Seeing Bee's expression he continued on **"Don't worry it wont even make a dent in the seal it'll just allow me to set up the contact and senses and that's it." **Hachibi promised.

Bee walked up to the seal, just as he was about to touch the paper Hachibi spoke up. **"There will be a little pain since some of my chakra will flood your chakra system so prepare yourself." **The Hachibi warned.

Bee nodded and ripped off said amount of the seal, immediately red chakra swirled around him causing him to cry out in pain as he felt the Hachibi's chakra flood his system. After a minute the pain was gone, after he got his breathing under control he stood up and glared at the octo bull. "You said there would only be a little pain" Bee accused.

Hachibi smirked **"Well you know the saying 'No pain no gain'."**

_For a second Hachibi and Bee swore they heard someone sneeze before hearing a voice saying "Someone took my line!" Before they decided it was just their imagination._

"Alright Hachi I got to go and meet with lil nine and see if he is doing fine." Bee said.

Hachibi nodded his head **"See ya kid tomorrow night we will start training…. And I won't go easy on you."**

Bee smiled "What other kind of training is a good as the hard ones?" Bee closed his eyes and concentrated on leaving his mindscape. All of a sudden the sound of waves disappeared and when he opened his eyes he found himself back in the cave with his little bro looking at him expectantly.

"So how did it go big bro? Did he agree to help you get control?" N asked/rapped.

Bee grinned his goofy grin "How do you think lil nine, me and eight-o are going to do fine. What about you?" 

N grinned his own goofy grin "It went good big bro, me and nine got it under control."

"Glad to hear, we should probably leave now lil bro we can't let people know about this place yet." Bee told him as they got up to leave.

"Hey big bro" N spoke as they jumped out of the waterfall before heading off in the direction of home "When can we tell Yugito about what we found?" He asked referring to the other Jinchuuriki in Kumo. Yugito was N's age and was the great grand niece of the second Raikage. She used to live with her mother outside of Kumo when she was little after her dad had died during a mission, but a year ago her mother died from an illness leaving her alone. The boy's dad brought her to Kumo and had her live with him and his family in their family compound. She was the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi. N and Bee were her closest friends since most people didn't want to talk to her since she was a Jinchuuriki. Both Bee and N knew that the glares and murmurs affected her more than them and both tried their hardest along with their dad and A to make her feel accepted.

"We will bro but lets tell her when we get our one tailed state mastered since she will have to use half of the nibi's chakra to use a cloak and I don't know if it will affect her more than it will than us." He explained.

N nodded slowly seeing the wisdom in that, but frowned "I don't like hiding things from her bro."

Bee grinned at his little brother "Oh lil nine you got the hot's from little miss two? I can see the sparks flyin from you." He teased while N turned a bright shade of red.

"S-shut up Bee, I don't like her like that can't you see?" N complained hoping Bee would stop teasing him, but then again this was Bee and he didn't give up easily.

" You're turning pretty red, I wonder what stuff your thinking in your head." Bee teased him.

N just muttered under his breath about big brothers sticking their noses in other peoples business.

Soon enough the two rapping Jinchuuriki arrived at their home. As they entered the kitchen they noticed that the clock said 4:00 AM. _'Man I'm beat'_ the two boys thought.

As the two Jinchuuriki went off into their rooms and laid down exhausted before they fell asleep they couldn't help but give one more content smile, tonight had gone perfectly, they had their bjuu helping them become powerful and gained their friendship. Their greatest dream could now become a reality. Tonight was the night where their journey to become legends began.

**Alright this is the end of the chapter, sorry it took so long to do since I hit a roadblock of trying to get the personalities of the 8 and 9 Tails the way I wanted it to be. Next chapter is when N is 12 and becomes a Genin since I'm pretty sure people want to see some fighting and action. Until next time, Review! **


	7. Becoming Genin and Border Patrol

**Since at least three of you guys have asked me this question I have decided to answer it for anyone else who wants to know. This is NOT a yaoi fic. I personally have nothing against people who are gay but I do not like Yaoi fics so no this is not a yaoi fic if you look up the original I even asked the author to not make it Yaoi I don't got anything against gay people I just don't like those types of fics. The reason why I read Protect Him! Is because I like stories with Naruto in a different village/mostly Kumo/ and since it was only on chapter 1 I didn't think there would be any Yaoi in it yet and he said it might not be yaoi. This is strictly Naruto/Yugito or N/Yugito. I hope this clears things up.**

**I got the idea of this story from the author Jiraiya Uzumaki. The original story is called ****Protect Him! ****The link to this is Fanfiction**.**net/u/2788113. Check it out.**

"**Yo"-Demon talking or jutsu or pissed off person**

'**Yo'- Demon thinking**

'_Yo'-_ Thoughts

'yo'- Mental contact

_6 Years later_

A black blur sped through the streets of Kumogakure heading for the ninja academy. Once the academy was in sight the blur slowed down to show a tall muscular blonde kid. N had changed a lot over the years; thanks to his father and brother's training he was very strong. The past 6 years had been grueling on N but in the end it was worth it. Like Kyuubi had said with his Crimson Lightning he had very high control over the element, he was so far in his training that his father and older brother had taught him their famous **Lightning Release Armor**, while he was no where near his fathers and brothers speed, strength, and skill it didn't mean he wasn't strong. Without his armor and with his weights on he was still at least chunin level in speed and without his weights and **Lightning Armor** he was around Jounin speed which was something he took great pride in. Another thing he took pride in was his skill in Kenjutsu, He and Bee had done the impossible and had made their own Kenjustu style where they used seven swords located on various body parts and when they used all their swords few could keep up with their speed and unpredictably. N couldn't help but chuckle when he and Bee had shown A their new Kenjutsu style, he had looked like they had fallen from the sky. His skill in Ninjutsu was off the charts thanks to his family and the scrolls he found in The Jinchuuriki Cave. His genjutsu skill was still suckish but thanks to being friends with the Kyuubi he could get out of Genjutsu easily enough by having Kyuubi disrupt his chakra. Another major thing that had happened that only two other people and 3 bjuu knew about was his training in Kyuubi's chakra. Right now he could go up too 3 tails without losing control, thanks to Bee and Yugito he didn't have to worry about attacking anyone since the cave was off from the village and the cave helped hide the chakra making it near impossible unless you were a highly skilled sensor to notice it and if either of the Jinchuurki did get out of control then the other two would calm them down.

As he walked to the classroom he stopped in front of a mirror and looked at himself over. N was 5'2, a little on the tall side for boys his age. His bright blond hair was short and spiked upwards. He had a muscular build thanks to his physical training with A and his father, although he was only 12 you could still see the muscles under his shirt. N wore a white jacket with red lightning moving around the jacket and a hoodie on the back. He wore black shinobi pants and red ninja sandals. Around his neck were a pair of shades not unlike his brothers but instead of them being brown they were crimson. He had 7 swords sheathed on his back with their red hilts sticking out/Like anime/. On his arms he had 2 gold metal wrist guards not unlike his older brother A. A white Kumo forehead protector was worn proudly on his forehead. **"If your done preening yourself you should get to class so you can get your Genin team and Sensei."** A familiar voice spoke in his head.

'Hey Kyu you excited.' N asked his Bjuu.

"**I should be the one asking this to you, you have been waiting for this for awhile."** Kyuubi told him.

'Yea I know I'm so pumped now I hope I just don't have a team that I'll get dumped!' N rapped in his head. A sigh could be heard in his head.

"**What does that even mean Kit?" **Kyuubi asked him.

N looked down 'What if I get a team and sensei how only see me as the demon brat?' N asked in a worried voice.

"**Don't worry Kit I don't think your father would do that and even if that does happen there isn't that much they can do since you're already at chunin level even if you only graduated yesterday." **Kyuubi told him.

N grinned 'Yea your right Kyu I shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that'

During the time N had been talking to Kyuubi he had arrived at his classroom. N steeped inside the room and went over to the back right corner of the room where 4 other people were siting and just talking. With his normal goofy smile in place he walked up to them.

"Hey yo whas up ya know?" He asked using hands signs to help his rap look cooler.

The four people just sighed at their friends greeting.

There were three girls and one boy. One was a girl with pale skin and light blonde hair, even though she was only 12 she already had borderline B sized breasts, which had caught the attention of many of the guys in the class. She wore a black V-neck t-shirt that showed off some of her breasts and had a tantō on her back. Her name was Samui.

The second girl was a red head with dark skin. She had amber eyes and gold earrings. Her name was Karui whose dad was Aragi who had supplied N and B with their swords. She wore a white jacket with a hoodie in the back with dark shinobi pants and had a sword on her back. She wore a white forehead protector like a bandana.

The third girl was someone who N could never help but blush whenever he saw her. She was fair skinned and had platinum blonde hair in a ponytail tied with bandages. She wore a tight purple blouse with black pants and a katana on her back. While her breasts were not as large as Samui's they were at least A nearing B. Her eyes were sky blue with a cat-like pupil. Her name was Yugito Nii, a fellow Jinchuuriki.

The boy was dark skinned like Karui with pure white hair that spiked up much like N's. He was sucking on a lollipop with a thoughtful expression on his face as though he was thinking deeply on something. He had a black forehead protector on his forehead. He wore a black jacket with a hoodie on the back and black shinobi pants and had a sword on his back. His name was Omoi.

"N why do always have to use your rap?" Asked an irritated Karui.

"Aww come on Karui why do you have to be so mean" N pouted.

"Well maybe if you stopped rapping whenever you greet us she wouldn't have to be mean." Yugito suggested.

N just sat in the chair mumbling about people who didn't appreciate his rap.

"So guys who do you think we will have as teammates?" Samui asked them.

N got in a thinking pose. "Well I'm guessing you and Omoi will be on a team since your families are always on the same team, as for me I will probably have Yugito-chan on my team."

"What about sensei's?" Karui asked him since he was the son of the Raikage and would probably know more than them.

"I don't know, if I could I would want one of my big bro's team mates C or Darui." N told them before he started to grin. " I think Bee is going to get a team this year." He informed them.

Omoi perked up at this "Really? That's awesome, B is one of the best Jounin in Kumo and is one of our best Kenjutsu users thanks to his skill with his seven blades."

"Hey I can do it too, I just haven't used it in a fight yet." N complained.

In the past 6 years B had risen through the ranks fast, he made chunin at 12 and Jounin at 15 he had been asked to join STORM a year ago but he said he wanted to become a sensei first, although there hadn't been much of a change in behavior from the villagers regarding the Jinchuuriki but some of the shinobi had gained an amount of respect for B thanks to his skill. While it didn't change much with the villagers, it gave the boys hope that they could become respected.

Yugito sighed, "I just hope whoever his team is he won't rap, other wise it would be nearly impossible to understand what he is saying."

N glared at her even though there was no hostility in his eyes "Hey rap is fine if you have a problem get in the back of the line" He rapped, making his friends sigh again at his speech. N couldn't help but fume since no one really liked rap besides him and his big brother, but on the inside he couldn't help but smile at his friends.

When he began the academy he and Yugito had been nervous of how they would be accepted, since all the kids knew they were Jinchuuriki and if they would have any friends besides each other. In the beginning it seemed like that since most didn't want to be with the 'demon kids'. But they had gotten lucky. Omoi's father was very close to N's father and as such didn't think of N, Yugito, or Bee as monsters something he had told his clan repeatedly, they were one of the few clans that didn't hate the trio of Jinchuuriki. Samui didn't see anything that scream 'demon' at her and after talking to both N and Yugito and saw Yugito's kind attitude along with N's goofy one she too had became fast friends with the two blonde Jinchuurik. Karui didn't fear or hate N or Yugito because her father Aragi had told her that she shouldn't listen to what the villagers or anyone else say about the trio and to be friends with them, and after meeting them she became fast friends with them.

B, A, and Raizen had been happy that they had found friends their own age, B had often helped the kids with training whenever he was off of missions with his team which consisted of a teen named Atsui who was Samui's older brother and like his sister didn't see anything that yelled 'demon' at B and had become best friends with him, and Mabui who thought the same as Atsui, N had often teased Bee that he had a crush on her and seeing him turn red he knew it was true.

"That is true since it is hard to understand what the two of you are saying sometimes N." Karui said.

Before N could reply, probably in rap just to annoy her, their homeroom teacher walked in with a clipboard.

"Alright shut up and sit down!" The instructor yelled and waited for the kids to shut up.

"Today is the day you will begin your careers as a ninja of Kumo, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you getting this far. From now on we are no longer sensei and student but brothers-in arms. Now I will call off the names of your team mates and sensei." The instructor said before listing off the names.

After listening for around five minutes N started to doze off but straightened up when he heard " Team 8 will consist of Omoi, Karui, and Samui, your sensei is Kirabi (1) Yotsuki." N gave said people a thumbs up, the three genin looked happy to get Bee as a sensei.

The instructor continued on with his listing " Team 9 will consist of Yugito Nii, N Yotsuki, and Ko Abuyoki your sensei is Darui."

N smiled at Yugito who smiled back before he looked around for Ko. His smile faded a little when he found Ko.

Ko was 5'0 with brown spiky hair and deep green eyes. He wore dark red anbu armor with a black shirt and pants underneath. His clan was made up of most of the village's assassins and hunter-nin. While Ko didn't outright hate N and Yugito he didn't like them since most of the villagers and shinobi had said they were Jinchuuriki and how they were demons. Although N was happy that he got one of the lesser haters, since Ko never joined in on the other peoples taunting. N knew it would take some convincing for him to accept them as people. N just hoped they could become friends with Ko.

N turned back his attention to the instructor who had finished up the listing and was now rolling up the scroll. "You will now wait for your sensei to come and pick you up, serve your country well." He said before leaving the room.

The next few minutes different sensei's came and took their teams to their training fields. Soon only Team 8 and 9 were left.

"Ah where is Bee-sensei?" Karui complained.

"What if he was attacked on his way here and gets injured and has to go to the hospital where he will be unable to train us and we will die on our first mission outside the village." Omoi exclaimed before Karui hit him on the head.

"Be quiet Omoi-baka no one wants to hear your theories. " Karui said.

"Knowing big bro he is probably planning his entrance and how he is going to rap" N said with a smile. Before anyone could respond to N, the door slammed open revealing a giant man with sunglasses sauntering in with a smile in place as always.

Bee had changed a lot over the last six years. He was as tall as A and had the same build as him. He still wore his brown sunglasses. His whitish-blonde hair was in his braids and combed back with his hiate placed like a bandana and a goatee. He also had a blue tattoo of a bull's horn on his left cheek, which in N's opinion was pretty badass. He didn't wear a shirt only a white Kumo Jounin jacket and you could see where the **Iron Armor Seal **was located on his shoulder. B also had seven swords with red hilts sheathed like N. He also had a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck.** /like anime but he looks younger/**

"Yo yo yo! Wa's up team eight! When I'm done with you ya'll gonna be great!" B rapped.

"Yo big bro!" N greeted his brother moving his fist in front of him for a fist bump, which B happily returned.

"Yo lil nine is see you got Darui as a sensei, that's pretty cool ya fool." B said.

N gained a tick mark " I'm not a fool ya fool!"

"You are fool! Ya fool!"

"Shut up big bro!"

Yugito sighed as she watched the two brothers bicker among themselves like children.

'Can B really be an elite Jounin? Not to mention N is strong too but sometimes they act like children' Yugito thought to herself.

'**Aw don't say that Kitten you know how those two are, why fight what you can't change?'** A familiar mature female voice spoke in her head.

'Oh hey Nibi' Yugito thought to her bjuu.

'**So Kitten excited to be on the same team as your boyfriend?'** Nibi asked her.

Yugito blushed at Nibi's words but managed to hide it before anyone asked why she was blushing 'NIBI! For the last time N-kun is not my boyfriend' she said.

Nibi started to giggle **'What ever you say kitten; I'm just saying look at how cute he is! When he gets older he will be a hunk! You should tell him you want to talk to him outside and once you pass a closet push him inside so you can ride his-' **'NIBI!' Yugito yelled mentally failing to suppress the blush at her perverted demons' words, it was so unfair why out of all the nine Bjuu did she get the most perverted!

'**I'm offended Kitten that you would even suspect me of being a pervert'** Nibi said in mock hurt.

'You are one!'

While this was going on N noticed Yugito's blush and stepped forward until he was right in front of her with their noses nearly touching and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you okay Yugito-chan? Your really red but you don't have a fever so why are you red?" He asked confused not getting why Yugito got even more red when he touched her and didn't notice they were so close their noses were almost touching.

"Yes I'm fine N-kun" Yugito said trying to lessen her blush.

B watched the two other Jinchuuriki act around each other with a grin _'Aw yea lil miss two got the hot's for lil nine but he doesn't know what is going on, love can be so cruel'_ B thought in bad rap.

'**When will you stop that garbage you call rap'** Hachibi moaned from his mindscape. Hachibi had started to seriously regret setting up a mental contact with Bee, how was he supposed to know he even rapped in his thoughts!

'Aw come on Hachi I gotta be me you see' Bee rapped back.

Hachibi banged his head against the cage. **'Why couldn't your father have sealed me inside a non rapping human' **Hachibi complained.

'Aww don't be so mean Hachi' Bee said to his bjuu.

Over the past 6 years Bee had gotten farther ahead in using his Bjuu's chakra than N and Yugito. He mastered the four-tailed state and was starting to do the 5-tailed state. It had taken a lot of work to not go in a version two since no one could be able to stop him if he lost control. N had wanted to get farther in using his bjuu chakra too but had decided not to since he was younger than Bee and didn't have as much control.

"Alright team Bee! We gonna go to training field 8 ya see! So lets go! Oh yeah! Wheee!" Bee yelled before jumping out the window, soon followed by his new students, albeit they decided to use the door than the window.

N just shook his head in amusement at his brothers parting before turning back to the door, where a fairly tall dark skinned man walked in. Darui had white shaggy hair, which covered his left eye and wore a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on the wrists, and a white one strap Kumo flak jacket. He seemed to have a lazy look to him.

"Alright you guys are team 9? Hopefully this won't be dull" Darui told them. "Come to training field 9" And with that he left.

Yugito and N looked at each other before nodding and headed out of the door with Ko behind them to training field 9, where Darui was waiting for them.

"Hey Darui what's up!" N asked him.

Darui smiled at the exuberant Jinchuuriki, "I'm doing fine N."

Darui was A's teammate along with C who learned under N's father the Raikage. He had the storm release Kekei genkai and was able to use black lightning like the Raikage. Both him and C didn't see the trio of Jinchuuriki as monsters thanks to being teammates with their older brother and taught by their father, everyone in Kumo knew how protective A was of his little brothers, if anyone called his little brothers demon or anything of the like in front of him….Well lets just say the last guy who did is still in a hospital eating food through a straw.

Darui and C had helped A and the Raikage train Bee and N and had come to see them as little brothers. Darui had taken great interest in N's crimson lightning since he too had a different type of lightning and had been impressed to see that his lightning was equal or greater than his black lightning if he mastered it. C had also taken an interest in N, Yugito and Bee since both had the skill to be sensors. Although C didn't know that was ability given by their Bjuu. N seemed to have the best range so far which had a range of 2 kilometers /1.24274 mi./ with Yugito it was 1.5 Kilometers, and Bee at 1 kilometers, which N and Yugito liked to tease him that he had the lowest range of them much to Bee's irritation.

As the newly formed team 9 gathered around their sensei Darui spoke again, "Ok lets begin introductions ill go first, my name is Darui my likes are onigiri, training, and my friends. My dislikes are people who think of people as monsters" He glanced at N and Yugito. "And sour food. My hobbies are kenjutsu and training. My dreams for the future are to continue serving the Raikage and Kumo, and to make you guys some of the most powerful ninja Kumo has ever had." He glanced over at Yugito "Alright you go Yugito." 

Yugito smiled "My name is Yugito Nii, my likes are my friends, the color purple, Sushi, and training. My dislikes are people who see N-kun, Bee, and I as demons, people who try to hurt my friends, and the time it takes to make sushi. My hobbies are training, reading, and spending time with my friends. My dream for the future is to become a powerful protector of Kumo and to prove to the people of Kumo that I am not a demon."

Darui nodded and turned to N "Alright you next N."

N grinned "My name is N Yotsuki, my likes are my big brothers and my pops the Raikage, Yugito-chan" He said looking at Darui and hence did not see Yugito blush, "I also like Ramen and rap. I dislike people who see Yugito-chan, Bee-nii, or I as monsters, the 3 minutes it takes to make ramen, and people who dislike my rap. My hobbies are training, making new raps with my big brother Bee, and pranks. My dreams for the future is to become a powerful protector of Kumo, to master my dad and big bro's **Lightning Release Armor**, to become a successful rapper, and to become Raikage."

Darui turned to Ko " And last but not least Ko."

Ko glanced around before shrugging. "My name is Ko Abuyoki, my likes are my family, friends, and training. I dislike people who threaten my family. My hobbies are spending time with my family and friends. My dream for the future is to become a respectable clan head." Ko said.

"Alright tomorrow we will start doing missions, you three are the best of the class and I have high hopes for you guys. We will meet here again at 8 to do training. Now you can go home. I look forward to teaching you, right now I have to report to the Raikage about our team." Darui told them before walking off.

N nudged Yugito to follow him as they got up to leave before calling over his shoulder, "Hey Ko me and Yugito-chan are gonna get something to eat to celebrate becoming ninja with some of our friends you wanna come? It'd do good for us to get to know each other." N offered.

"No thanks N-san" Ko said bluntly and walked away.

Yugito sighed " I guess he is one of the haters" she said in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry Yugito-chan we'll get him to open up to us. Remember we thought of this before we started the academy and we got Omoi, Karui, and Samui to not see us as monsters, what's not to say about Ko? We just got to be patient." N said optimistically before grabbing her hand and started to drag her toward their favorite place to eat, once again not noticing the blush on Yugito's face.

They soon arrived at a small shop located in one of the many mountains of Kumo. The inside of the cave had a homely feeling and N and Yugito could smell food cooking making their mouths water. Inside the newly formed Team Bee sat at a booth where Bee was trying to convince them that rapping was so much cooler than normal talking.

"I'm just saying yo, rapping is definitely the way to go. Rap is the greatest of arts and it doesn't need to be dissed by you tarts." Bee rapped using eccentric hand signs to help prove his point.

"Shut up Bee-sensei!" Karui yelled trying to stop her new sensei from rapping anymore than necessary.

"Aw come on Karui I agree with big bro, rap is defiantly the way to go." N said as he and Yugito joined them at their booth.

"Yo lil nine and little miss two! What's up ya fools!" Bee greeted.

"I'm not a fool ya-mgh!" N said before his mouth was covered by Yugito's hand.

"N-kun don't even think of finishing that sentence because every time this happens you and Bee do it for over a half hour and I doubt the others want to hear that, don't you agree?" Yugito said with a smile that pretty much said 'Agree or else!'

N paled "H-hai Yugito-chan."

Karui, Omoi, and Samui sighed in relief that N and Bee weren't going into 'who was the fool' rants. Which caused said people to glare at them.

"So how is it of having big bro as a sensei?" N asked trying to change the subject so not to endure the wrath of Yugito.

"It's cool though like we said earlier at the academy it can be hard to understand what he is saying." Samui said.

"I'm hurt what with you saying that in a school why do my students have to be so cruel." Bee cried.

Yugito sent Team Bee a sympathetic look "Don't worry you'll learn to understand him like I do since I'm around him and N-kun so much" Yugito paused before going pale, "Although I don't think that's good if I can understand them."

N and Bee both had anime tears mumbling about people hating their art much to the amusement of the newly made Genin.

As N and Bee were still brooding a small old lady walked wearing a green apron and a wooden spoon in her hand over to their table. She had a kind face with wrinkles and gray hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello it's nice to see you guys again." She said with a smile.

"Hey granny Kicho." N greeted with a raised hand before he was wacked on the head with Kicho's wooden spoon.

"N what did I saw about calling me old." Kicho said with a small glare while brandishing her spoon which caused N to shrink back in his chair in fear of getting wacked again by her spoon.

"Ehehe sorry Kicho." N said nervously.

Kicho just shook her head in amusement. "I'm guessing you'll have what you three always have, a couple plates of fired beef, 10 bowls of ramen, and 5 plates of sushi?" She asked Bee, N, and Yugito who all nodded eagerly.

Kicho was another of the few people in Kumo who didn't hold any hate for the Jinchuuriki trio, she didn't see anything that said demon to them, it also helped that the trio ate with the appetite of a small army so she was getting good business from them. She liked Bee and N's goofy attitude and Yugito's kind attitude, she saw them as grandchildren and in turn they saw her as a grandmother figure.

"Alright what will you other three have?" she asked Karui, Samui, and Omoi.

"I'll have the roasted duck, but what if I over eat and I find out there is a deadly disease going on that is in ducks where I then have to go to the hospital and a pretty nurse will see that I only have a few days to live and is heartbroken and swears to never love again." Omoi said to himself before he was bonked on the head by Karui.

"Be quiet Omoi-baka you over think things." Karui said. She turned to Kicho " The baka will have the roasted duck and I'll have the tuna."

Samui pursed through the menu "I'll have some Onigiri."

Kicho nodded and went to make their food. There was a comfortable silence before Omoi noticed something.

"Hey N Yugito where is Ko and Darui? I thought we agreed for both of out teams to be here." Omoi said.

"Darui-sensei had to go report in our team to the Raikage… Though now that I think about it why are you here Bee shouldn't you be at your dads office reporting in your team?" Yugito asked Bee.

"Oh forgot about that hehehe, ah well I'll report in to pops later." Bee said making the Genin face vault at his words except for N who was laughing.

"Haha man bro dad's gonna be pissed at you if you don't report in since he can't leave the office until all the Jounin report in their teams." N said still laughing.

Bee waved away N's warning "I'll be fine pops won't care." At which N snorted since knowing his father he will most likely punish Bee by whopping his ass in their next training session which N and A will happily watch.

"Yea well back to your question Omoi yea Darui-sensei went to go report to dad. We told Ko about our teams meeting each other but he didn't want to." N said looking down.

"I'm not really surprised he is one of the 'haters'" Yugito sighed.

Omoi, Karui, and Samui saw the sad looks on their faces and immediately got concerned for their friends while Bee had an unreadable expression on his face since he experienced the same thing when he went to the academy where he only had Atsui and Mabui and had luckily gotten on a team with them.

"Don't worry N I know you and Yugito will get to him, he'll see you for who you truly are, a good friend and person." Samui encouraged where both Omoi and Karui nodded at her words.

N and Yugito smiled at their friend's words. "Thanks Samui I bet we will, we just have to be patient and soon we'll get to him though I think we should stop talking about such things though since we're kinda being a buzz kill." N said where all the people minus Bee sighed at N's rap but were glad to see him get out of his funk.

"That's a pretty good rhyme lil nine." Bee said.

N grinned at his big brother " I know it cause I'm awesome I don't get why people think rapping is so bothersome."

Bee nodded at his little brothers rap before taking out a notebook where he kept all his rhymes. "That's a good one lil bro." which N nodded and took out his own note book that Bee had given him, and soon the two rapping brothers were making up new raps and writing them down in their notebooks for future references.

The new Genin could only smile at the two brothers rapping. The mood for the rest of the night was considerably lighter as they talked about stuff they were learning and laughed at N's pranks on his older brother A and their father. All in all it was a good night.

**One week later:**

"Come on pops I don't wanna go on another D-rank! I'm too awesome to do these chores!" N complained to his father who sighed at his youngest sons complaining.

Over the past week Team Darui had done the bane of all missions, D-rank. They had been training hard and Darui had tried to teach the team teamwork but it had only half worked. N and Yugito's teamwork was flawless they each covered each others weakness's with N the best at close combat and Yugito providing support but still proving to be a deadly enemy in close combat too when N needed backup. It was with Ko that they had trouble with since he didn't really want anything to do with the two blond Jinchuuriki.

"Calm down boy! Fine I'll let you go on something other than a D-rank since I know you can hold your own in a fight." The Raikage said to which N grinned his goofy grin.

Raizen looked at the C-ranks missions before finding one that would suit the team, "Alright I have a C-rank for border patrol you will be patrolling this small stretch near Kusagakure, few people enter this place so there shouldn't be to much of a problem." Rai said since he wasn't worried about the team's safety since N and Yugito were at least chunin strength and Darui was one of his most powerful shinobi.

"Alright lets go!" N yelled before jumping over his father and smashed through the wall leaving a decent sized hole.

Raizen's eye twitched as he stood up and walked over to the hole his son had made before yelling out "N GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPERWORK YOU AND A MAKE BY SMASHING THROUGH WALLS, JUST USE THE DAMN DOOR!"

Darui sighed "well at least things aren't as dull as I thought they would be."

The rest of Team Darui left to follow their more eccentric team member though they decided to use the door.

**Border of Kumo near Kusagakure:**

Team Darui were tree hopping along the border of Kumo. Both N and Yugito were taking turns sensing for any chakra signatures so far nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

"All right team let's take a break and eat" Darui said.

As the team was eating Yugito decided to try and start a conversation with Ko. "So Ko what's your family like?" she asked him.

Ko glared at her "why should I tell you?" he asked coldly.

N glared at him, "She was just asking a question bro."

Ko glared at N " I don't need to explain myself to you N-san."

N got up and put a hand on one of his swords, "Look dude I know you don't like us but we are trying to be nice to you so stop being a jerk." He said where Ko put his hand on his tantō located on his back; the two looked about they were going to come to blows when Darui decided to intervene.

"Enough! N you two are teammates you shouldn't be fighting each other and Ko… I know what people say about N, Yugito, and Bee but you shouldn't listen to them they are just lies." Ko just snorted and turned away.

N started to walk away "I'm going to go on, I need to cool my head." And jumped up in the trees and continued on to where they were patrolling. Darui sighed, '_This is going to be a pain'_ He thought.

**With N:**

N continued tree hoping trying to keep a hold on his anger. _'Stupid Ko why can't people not see us as monsters.'_

'**Don't worry Kit you'll get to him'** Kyuubi said in his mind. **'Just be patient.**

'Yea your right, but still it pisses me off, I just don't like it when people are mean to Yugito-chan'

'**Of course Kit it's perfectly normal to be defensive of your girlfriend'**

When N heard this he almost lost his footing and nearly fell out of the tree he landed in 'NANI! She isn't my girlfriend!'

'**You could have fooled me. She is pretty hot why wouldn't you want to date her?'**

'Shut up!' N yelled in his mind but he could have sworn he could hear the Kyuubi's laughter in the back of his mind.

N started to use his sensor ability to see if anyone had crossed the border and immediately noticed a chakra signature at least low Chunin level. He started to head in the direction of the source. He stopped on a tree as he spotted the signature.

Even though he was high up in the tree's being a Jinchuuriki had given him higher senses and could make out the man through the leaves.

N yelled out "Stop! You are trespassing on Kumo territory. State your business for being here or prepare for an ass whooping."

The man stopped before he yelled out "I'd like to see you try! Come out you coward, my name is Mizuki and you don't scare me at all."

N dropped down to the ground in front of the person and saw what he looked like. Mizuki had white slightly bluish hair that reached his shoulders and wore a Konoha chunin vest. He also took notice of the slashed Konoha forehead protector indicating he was a missing-nin and there was also a rather large scroll placed on his back.

The man in front of him scoffed " Your just a kid! Why don't you go on back to your mama and leave this ninja stuff for the adults ok?"

N glared at the man "Hey shut up! I may be a kid but I can still kick your ass, so don't diss me or I'll break your bones like glass!"

"What the hell are you saying are you an idiot or something?" Mizuki asked.

N's eye twitched "It's called rap!"

Mizuki smirked "Well it sounds like crap." He said smugly.

… ….. N's eyes narrowed.

All of a sudden he was surrounded in his lightning armor charged with 15% of his power, crimson lightning crackling around him. Directing all of his KI at the man who had taken a step backward in fear.

"**You can insult me and try to wound my pride but there is something that I will NEVER let you insult and that is my rap!"** N roared before charging forward.

Mizuki only had time to think _'fast!'_ before he was punched in the chest with N's fist. He flew backwards into a tree where he soon got up. Glancing around Mizuki got into a defensive taijutsu style and barely had time to block N's leg that had swept downward to his face by using his arms in an X formation. Even then he was pushed backwards from the force with his muscles spazzing slightly from the electricity.

N appeared behind Mizuki and kicked him in the side causing him to skid back several feet by applying chakra to his feet to not cause him to fly back in the trees.

N took notice of the large scroll on Mizuki's back. " What is that scroll yo? I doubt it's just for show." N rapped.

Mizuki had to bite back his retort remembering the last time he insulted this kids 'rap' before he smirked. "This scroll is an important scroll that I stole from Konoha to give to Orochimaru and prove my loyalty to him I am going to his base right now.

N's eyes widened at the mention of the traitorous sanin who was known for his experiments on children and prisoners. _'I can't let this guy go. Orochimaru could be in Kumo or Lightning (1) for all I know.'_ N thought.

"What scroll is it?" N asked wondering if he would tell him. Inside him Kyuubi snorted **'Kit I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to tell an enemy what sort of important scroll they stole fro-'**

"It's Konoha's Scroll of Sealing with some of Konoha's most powerful Kinjutsu and techniques!" Mizuki said proudly.

Silence and then… **'Wow this guy is dumb as hell' **towhich N gave a mental nod in agreement.

"When you told me you worked for Orochimaru I knew I would have to capture you, and now that I find out that you have a scroll with some of Konoha's most powerful jutsu I have capture you." N said seriously as he charged up his **Lightning Armor** to where it was at 30% of power, it was overkill since he could fight Mizuki with just 15% but N knew he had to capture this man and wasn't going to take any chances.

Mizuki being the idiot that he is decided to end this fight once and for all and rushed at N going on offensive aiming for a punch at his head. That was mistake.

Mizuki's punch seemed to come in slow motion to N since he had been hit by A and his dad faster in their practices, this was nothing. He sidestepped and gave a quick punch to Mizuki, which combined with his raw strength and the strength of his **Lightning Armor** caused him to fly backwards.

Mizuki struggled to stand since lightning was randomly sparking from his body thanks to N's **Lightning Armor** and could only watch as N gathered crimson lightning in his hand until a glove of crimson lightning covered his hands. "I tuned this down since I need to get you alive for interrogation but it's gonna hurt like hell, to bad I don't care ya diss tha rap than my lightning is gonna make ya head ring like a bell." N rapped before rushing at Mizuki his arm stretched out in front of him. Mizuki struggled to move but couldn't and could only watch as " **Lightning Style: Lightning Fist**" and was punched in the chest and the world turned black as Mizuki faded into the sweet and not so gentle embrace of unconsciousness.

N watched as Mizuki fell unconscious and smirked " Ya don't diss the rap ya fool."

He looked at the Scroll of Sealing on Mizuki's back and decided to check and see if it really was the actual scroll.

Opening it up N was greeted with the sight of different types of jutsu and Kinjutsu. _'I'll be a son of a gun this is the actual Scroll of Sealing, awwww yeeea this is defiantly gonna make my mission record look good. First C-rank managed to acquire Konoha's famed Scroll of Sealing with some of Konoha's most powerful techniques and captured a subordinate of Orochimaru! Dad's gonna be so proud!' _N thought with a grin.

N then remembered his team and used his sensing ability and found them about 1.5 kilometers from where he came meaning he had at least 15 minutes to learn some of the justu on the scroll.

Pursuing through the scroll he saw one that caught his eye. "Shadow clone jutsu, lets see allows user to experience whatever the clone experiences making it good for training or recon. Should only be used for people with large chakra reserves… Well I'm a Jinchuuriki I think I'm fine in that department." N said to himself as he got up and started to try and learn the shadow clone justu.

This was the scene Team Darui had arrived at. After N had left to cool down the rest of the team had packed up to catch up to N. When Yugito had sensed N in a fight they had hurried to now find N surrounded by 10 other N's, a large opened scroll at his feet, a destroyed clearing where it was clear a battle had taken place, and a unconscious man in a Konoha chunin flak jacket and scratched forehead protector.

"N-Kun what happened!" Yugito yelled at N who had just noticed the arrival of his team and dispelled his clones.

"Oh you know saw some sights, took in the nature, and I found this guy trying to sneak into our country so I told him to leave or be captured and then the guy had the _nerve_ to insult my rap." N said as though he was deeply offended on what the missing-nin had said.

"N you shouldn't have run off like that what if you got hurt." Darui reprimanded his student.

"Well I needed to blow off some steam and this guy sure helped for that. And guess who this guy is." N said.

"Who?" Yugito asked.

"This guy is a subordinate of Orochimaru." N said simply causing the two Genin and Jounin tense up at the mention of the S-rank missing-nin.

"Are you sure N?" Darui asked him seriously.

"Ya the guy proudly stated he worked for the creep, and get this you see this scroll?" N asked as he picked up the large scroll and rolled it up, "guess what this scroll is." N asked.

"What is it?" Yugito asked impatiently since she was getting tired of N's games.

N started to pick his fingernails "Oh you know just… Konoha's famous Scroll of Sealing that has almost all of their most powerful techniques and Kinjutsu." N said offhandedly but was grinning on the inside at his team's expressions.

Yugito's eyes had reached the size of dinner plates and her mouth was hanging open. The normally impassive Ko eyes reached the same size as Yugito's though his mouth remained closed, whilst Darui simply raised an eyebrow but you could still see the shock in his visible eye.

"IT'S WHAT!" Yugito yelled in disbelief, to which N nodded and grinned.

"Yea and it's not a fake I just got a new justu from it and it's S-ranked so this thing is the real deal." N said.

"Let me see." Darui said where N handed him the scroll and he too saw all the jutsu listed on the scroll.

Darui glanced up at his student in awe "N do you know what Kumo could do with this scroll? We have some of Konoha's most powerful jutsu in our hands! Great job kid." He praised where N rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Continue continue I do love being praised." N said.

Ko looked at him before saying "Good job." And started to continue on the route for the rest of the patrol. N noticed that as he said that his lip twitched upward for a second in a small smile before going back in it's impassive expression, if N hadn't been looking he wouldn't have noticed it.

N glanced at his fellow Jinchuuriki "did he just?" Yugito just nodded "Yea he did."

N's smile got even bigger "We're getting to him." And with that said he took the Scroll of Sealing and put it on his back where Darui grabbed the unconscious Mizuki and followed Ko.

The rest of the patrol was uneventful and soon enough they had reached the familiar gates of Kumogakure.

As they walked up to the Raikage tower N saw some of the people look curiously at the still unconscious Mizuki he also noticed the same old cold glares from the villagers aimed at him and Yugito, he sighed _'why does this have to be so hard?'_. He tried to ignore the whispers behind his back, he noticed Yugito could hear them too and nudged her with his arm. When she looked up at him he gave her a smile that said 'don't mind them' to which Yugito gave a small smile too.

As they reached Kurai's desk N asked her if his dad was in to which she replied that he was in a meeting with A and that he would have wait in the lounge. N just ran into his father's room.

"POPS GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" N yelled in excitement eager to tell his father what he did. His team followed in behind him with an irritated Kurai.

Raizen and A looked at their youngest son/brother curiously. "What's up N? What did you do?" Raizen asked his son.

N just smiled and motioned to the scroll on his back and the unconscious Mizuki who was on Darui's shoulder.

"Alright so we were on patrol right? And when the rest of the team decided to take a break and I wanted to go let off some steam." N started to say, not mentioning the part where he and Ko nearly fought each other. "And I sensed a chakra signature trying to get into Kumo. I went to see who the guy was and I found out it was a missing-nin from Konoha." He said motioning toward Mizuki. "I asked him to leave or I would arrest him and he had the nerve to insult my rap!" To which Raizen and A sighed knowing how prideful he and Bee were of their rap, it was a surprise to see that the guy wasn't dead. N's mood turned serious "This guy works for Orochimaru pops, he was going to one of his bases." A and Rai tensed up alarmed.

"What! Orochimaru has a base in Kumo!" A roared angrily, to which N nodded. "I'm guessing so, since he was entering Kumo." N rapped.

"Anyway I noticed that he had this scroll on his back" N put his hand on the scroll. "And your not going to believe what this is." N's grin seemed to reach new heights eager to see his family's reaction.

"What scroll is it N?" Raizen asked impatiently wanting to know why N was grinning like a maniac, ok so he was always grinning like that but he was still curious.

N did the same thing he did when he told his team "Oh you know just… Konoha's infamous Scroll of Sealing with their most powerful techniques." N informed them. N laughed at his dad and brothers expressions.

Raizen's eyes were even wider than when Yugito and Ko had found out. A's mouth was so open N swore that it was about to touch the ground.

"IT'S THE SCROLL OF WHAT!" A yelled in shock.

N handed the scroll over to his family with a smirk, "just read it."

When A and Raizen looked over at all the jutsu on the scroll they looked up at N with pride in their eyes.

Raizen got up from his chair and ruffled his son's hair with a proud look in his eyes. "Good job N. You managed to get some intel of a threat to our country and gave us multiple high class jutsu. I'm so proud of you son." He said proudly.

A walked over to his little brother and ruffled his hair too with a proud smile" I'm proud of you little brother."

N thought he would burst with happiness on hearing of how his dad and big brother were proud of him.

"Thanks dad, thanks big bro." N said.

"I think you earned yourself a reward. Tonight we will get some ramen and I'll teach you how to combine **Shushin** with your **Lightning Armor**. I think your ready for it." Raizen said proud of his youngest child.

N gaped at his father since he had been told that he hadn't been ready for that yet since his father had said that he could when he was older, now his father had deemed him ready. This was probably one of the happiest days of his young life.

Yugito smiled at the touching family scene before her _'their so close with each other'_ She thought with a pang in her heart as she thought of her own parents who were now dead before she shook the sadness away, this was her family now. With N and Bee.

'**My my kitten already thinking of your future with N? And you already consider him family. So cute! Why don't you show him how much he **_**really**_** means to you.'** Nibi purred in her head.

'NIBI!'

(1) Its Bee's real name. But he likes to go by Bee.

(2) Lightning Country which is where Kumo is located.

**Alright N is now a Genin and fighting for his country. I hope you liked the fight tell me if it was good or bad. The reason why I had Ko not like Yugito or N was because I wanted to remind you that Kumo still don't like the Jinchuuriki trio. Hope you liked the touching family scene at the end. I decided to update early since I just recently hit 16,000 views for this story, thanks for reading guys! I'm happy so many people like this story.**


	8. Training in the Cave

**One week later at night Raikage's house 12:00 AM:**

A figure jumped past the wall that surrounded his house. N was hurrying toward the Jincuuriki Cave. _'Shit I'm late!'_ He thought panicky.

As he reached a cave next to where the pool lay which was where they trained and fought there he tensed suddenly, before rolling quickly to the left which was good since even in the dark N could see the glint of Yugito's katana gleaming in the scarce light provided from some torches they had gotten to help light up the cave, hit the place where he had been standing moments before, there were small rays of moonlight coming in from the ceiling from some of the cracks in the cave adding in on the mystical look of the Jinchuuriki Cave.

"Your late." Yugito said flatly still swinging the sword in quick jabs and arcs trying to hit her fellow Jinchuuriki.

N just kept dodging though he did feel the katana whiz past him once cutting off a piece of his hair. "Hehe sorry Yugito-chan I was training with my dad on combining the **Shushin** with my **Lightning Armor **and it got late and I fell asleep. Where is Bee?" He asked before bending back wards when the sword came in on a swipe that could have taken off his head.

"Little impatient aren't you?" N deadpanned before quickly rolling when she tried to hit him again.

"Just get your sword out and fight me." Yugito demanded "We haven't be able to come here since before we became Genin since we either were too tired from training or we had missions."

N nodded since he totally agreed, he quickly grabbed one of his swords sheathed on his back. "Tonight do you want to do a Jinchuuriki fight?" N asked her.

Yugito sidestepped to the left as N's sword slashed at her before quickly trying to kick his arm to disarm him but her leg was caught by N's other hand and was pushed backwards losing her balance momentarily.

When N saw Yugito lose her balance he closed in on her using his sword as though it was another piece of his body showing Yugito why he could use seven swords at once.

_Clang_

The sound echoed through out the cave as Yugito's katana and N's sword struck each other both stepping forward trying to over power each other. N was slowly winning this and Yugito quickly moved her sword to the side making N step forward from when he was using his strength to over power her. Yugito quickly used this to her advantage using her speed to help her. N could only go on defense as Yugito skillfully slashed at him not allowing him go on offensive unless he wanted to get stabbed. "Yea do you want to tag team against Bee?" Yugito asked, to which N nodded while still dodging the deadly blade.

"Me and Bee may do our sword fight sometime too, I need to keep practicing my **Seven Swords Dance** since I haven't been able to use it in an actual battle like Bee." N told her as he skillfully avoid Yugito's deadly blade.

"I have to admit it is pretty impressive that you and Bee can fight with seven swords on your body, where did you find the places to put them all?" Yugito asked him.

N avoided a particularly close slash of the sword "Me and Bee have a blade located on both our elbow joints, one on our left armpit, on our right side of the neck, one in the stomach, one on our right leg, and one in our mouth." N informed her smugly since he was very proud of his Kenjutsu style.

Yugito gave him a curious glance " You managed to get swords in all those places and never once thought of using your hands to hold a sword?" She asked in amusement.

N gave a playful glare at his fellow blonde "Me and Bee don't want to be original so why not fight with a sword with no hands?"

Yugito shook her head in amusement " Only you and Bee would do something like that."

"Hey since when have more or Bee done anything original?" N asked with a grin.

N started to go on the offensive, he jumped in the air trying to hit Yugito from above but his sword was deflected by Yugito's katana he jumped on a ledge of rock five feet high where Yugito followed him trying to get a hit on him.

All of a sudden N tripped over a large chip in the rock making him fall backwards, on instinct he tried to grab anything to stop him from falling. In this case it was Yugito's wrist. Yugito was already starting to tire from the fight and was caught by surprise and didn't have time to react and fell with N.

Yugito and N suddenly found their faces an inch from each other with their noses touching. Yugito was lying on top on N with her hands on his chest. N's arm that wasn't holding Yugito's wrist was wrapped around her waist since he had grabbed her there as they fell on instinct. It also didn't help that they were sweaty from their fight and could feel each through their clothes, which was the case for Yugito since she had her hands on his chest and could feel the muscle there. Both realized what this looked like and both blushed up a storm, as they tried to get up they froze when they heard chuckling behind them.

"Well what do we have here? Are some sparks be coming from Lil nine and Lil miss two? I see where this is heading aw yea ya fool!" A familiar voice spoke.

'_Oh no anyone but him!'_ Thought the two younger Jinchuuriki as they stood up still blushing a storm.

"Big bro it wasn't what it looked like I swear!" N said trying to explain the situation.

Bee smirked at his little brother " Oh I think that was exactly what it looked like. Would you like me to leave this room for yourselves? I can find another one if you'd like."

Yugito and N's blush, which had tuned down returned full force making them look like blonde tomatoes.

"S-shut up Bee!" Yugito yelled at the older rapping Jinchuuriki, "We were practicing our Kenjutsu while we waited for you and N tripped and grabbed me and I fell on him, it's not what it looked like!"

"Whatever you say Yugito, whatever you say." Said the still grinning Bee.

"So where were you big bro? I didn't see you at home for at least a week." N said trying to change the subject.

" I went on a C-rank mission with Team Bee, we were to protect a person from bandits ya see. The guy was such a niche but the mission went on without a hitch." Bee said with his usual swag.

Yugito's eye twitched at Bee's rap but decided to not comment since this took his mind off what he walked into.

" By the way N pops told me about your border patrol. Good job with the fight and getting that scroll." Bee told him and raised his fist to which N happily fist bumped with.

"Yea and dad even said I could learn a couple jutsu from it, and I learned this new jutsu called shadow clone jutsu and it allows us to experience what the clone experiences so if we had one work on chakra control then we will learn whatever it learns it's pretty legit." N said.

Bee and Yugito looked at N in surprise "Wow there is jutsu like that! Do you know what we could do with a jutsu like that, we could totally use this for our training" Yugito said happily.

N showed Yugito and B the hand seals "We can't do too much and then dispel them at once since we would get a massive headache from all the memories, so we cant go overboard." N told them.

"So we just go a little under the overboard?" Bee asked to which N nodded happily " Oh yea like we are going to under use it we just have to get not add 3 extra clones or something that should be fine!" and high fived his brother.

Yugito just shook her head in amusement at the two brothers.

"Ok so what do you guys want to do first? Jinchuuriki battle?" She asked them

"Jinchuuriki battle" the two brothers said at once.

Yugito nodded "Ok lets start with the initial state first and then gradually go up." To which the others nodded.

The trio jumped backwards from each other and slowly started to channel their bjuu's chakra. Yugito's sky blue eyes changed to an amber color as her fingernails slowly turned into claws. A ability she got from Nibi is that she could turn her fingernails into long claws that could reach the size of a dagger or longer, it was also very strong since they had held their own against Bee and N's swords on multiple occasions, she hadn't actually used them in an actual battle since she was afraid that if someone found out about them then they could guess that they were training in their Bjuu's chakra and they weren't ready to tell anyone, at least not yet. She kept her claws at the same length as N or Bee's since they were just going to use taijutsu.

N's eyes turned crimson with a black slit in the middle. His spiky hair turned even spikier and his whisker marks turned darker. Black marking appeared around his eyes. His fingernails turned into claws.

B's eyes turned white with a purple tint. His hair got spiky even though they were still in their braids, his muscles seemed to get even bulkier. His fingernails turned into claws.

N looked over at Yugito who nodded and as one rushed towards Bee intent on taking him out. Yugito reached him first aiming for kick in the head but was batted away by B using his left hand. Flipping in midair she landed gracefully just as N reached B.

N seeing an opening since B's arm was up from batting away Yugito quickly dashed to the left aiming for B's left side with a punch. B realized what N was aiming for and tried to bend away but was too slow and was pushed backwards a couple feet from the power of the punch.

"Heh good punch bro." B commented.

"I may not be the strongest in strength but I am the fastest and my punches still pack some heat." N said.

This was true since the trio of Jinchuuriki had noticed that when they were in their Jinchuuriki forms that each was better in a different type of fighting. Yugito was the most agile of them while N was the fastest of them and B was the strongest of them and could easily shake off a hard hit. That didn't mean that N or Yugito were weak in strength though since both could still pack a punch that could break bones if they hit as hard as they could on someone not in a Jinchuuriki state. They guessed it was because of their bjuu with Nibi being a cat it was obvious that Yugito would be more agile and the Hachibi just screamed 'MUSCLE!' so it was obvious that Bee would be the strongest in strength and foxes were known to be fast which is why N was the fastest.

Yugito joined up with N and together they charged the eldest Jinchuuriki with Yugito taking the left and N taking the right. B tried to dodge as best as he could but N and Yugito got in some hits causing some major bruises that were immediately healed from the chakra as he was pushed backwards from the force of the hits.

"Two against one? That's not very fun." B rapped. B started to go on offensive. He managed to punch N upwards in the jaw making him fly up a little in the air. N flipped and landed feet first on B making the older teen stumble from the added weight. Yugito seeing her chance kicked B in the chest while N jumped off of him as B was flung into the wall causing a large hole to be formed from the power of the kick.

N and Yugito grouped back "Did we get him?" N panted trying to catch his breath.

His question was answered when a sudden burst of red chakra came from the hole where B had been flung in. In a flash B was out of the hole in a one tailed state with the form of bubbly form of Hachibi surrounding him.

When N and Yugito saw this they immediately called upon more of their tenants chakra. Blue chakra swirled around Yugito as she went into her 1-tailed state while red chakra bubbled around N as he went in his 1-tailed state.

N charged at Bee with an incredible amount of speed disappearing from where he was by Yugito to in the air next to B aiming to kick him in the head. However Bee was used to N's speed and quickly leaned backwards as N's foot passed by an inch away from his face. Acting quickly Bee grabbed N's foot and spun him around his head before throwing at the wall making a large hole. Bee sensed danger and immediately side stepped which was a smart move since Yugito was about to punch him.

Bee started to try and hit Yugito with a series of punches and kicks but Yugito was too agile and managed to dodge them all. When Yugito saw an opening in B's style she immediately tried to punch him with her right hand but was caught off guard when B caught her wrist _'It was bait'_ Yugito realized with a curse. B smirked and threw Yugito in the same hole N had just climbed out of sending both of them back into the wall.

Bee appeared in front of the hole where Yugito and N were struggling to get off each other but stopped when Bee appeared in front of them holding up his hand for them to stop..

"Alright lets stop the fight for the night, lets go and find some jutsu to learn since we still have some time to burn." B rapped. N and Yugito nodded and followed Bee to the rooms with all the techniques their predecessors had found during their lifetime.

"Alright good job on the fight you guys are getting better at this, the only reason why I managed to get you Yugito was because you took my bait. In a real fight try to make sure it's not a trick." Bee told her to which she nodded.

Yugito glanced around the tunnel they were now travelling in with a smile "I'm glad you guys found this place, it's like our own training field." Yugito's smile turned to a frown "next time you find something like this you better tell me, not wait half a year." She warned them with a glare, to which the two brothers paled considerably.

It was true that when they had told Yugito about the Jinchuuriki Cave she had been excited to train with her Bjuu's chakra but she had gotten pretty angry when she found out that they had withheld this information from her for so long to which she had beaten the crap out of them. Both of the boys learned the hard way to never piss off the tiger that was Yugito. The trio of Jinchuurki were glad of the caves, even though they had been here for over 6 years there were still some places that they had yet to explore though most of the things to learn were in the rooms with their number on it.

N nodded " Don't worry Yugito-chan we won't" turning his head to look at his brother he continued "hey bro when do you think we can go to the Island Turtle?" N asked.

The Island Turtle was a large turtle that was big enough to be an island. It is considered a stronghold for Kumo though it was barely used as such, it was filled with dangerous and wild animals. But what people didn't know except for those three it was also a place to become perfect Jinchuuriki. There on the island were The Falls of Truth and a shrine for Jinchuuriki, while they knew they weren't ready to face the falls or go in the shrine they still wanted to go check the island out. The problem was convincing the two boys father, they were going to ask to go on a training trip but they didn't know if he would buy it.

"I don't know N I'm probably going to ask dad to go their for a training trip, but then he would probably ask why I'm taking you two and not my team, while I trust the kids I don't think we are ready for anyone else to know about our Jinchuuriki training since if pops finds out he will probably kill us for doing something so dangerous without us telling him." Bee said which N and Yugito nodded since they knew that if the Raikage had found out they had been training in their bjuu chakra, especially for Bee since the other hosts had all died trying to control the chakra without his knowledge, well lets just say that they were pretty nervous for when he _did_ find out they weren't looking forward to facing a pissed off Raikage, the man may be 65 but he still scared even A when he got mad.

"I kinda feel bad about not telling him though, we all know that when he and your older brother find out this their gonna kill us you know that right?" Yugito asked.

"And that's the reason why we will tell them _after_ we have full control of our bjuu, I'd rather be in full bjuu form when they try to use us as a punching bag. Besides I know it's not cool to lie but if they find out now then they would stop us from coming here and train and then we wouldn't be able to make our dream a reality." N said.

They reached the main cave that had nine tunnels on the left with numbers 1-9 above the entrance. The trio went through their designated numbers.

**N's Pov:**

As N went into his room he immediately went over to the half side filled with scrolls. The room hadn't changed at all, though only difference where some scrolls placed differently on the walls or on the desk, N had also replaced the wooden chair and put in a comfy chair he had brought in from his home after the original one had broken once he had sat down in it, Bee hadn't stopped laughing for hours as N tried to get the splinters out of his butt he stopped laughing though when N hit him in the face with the remaining piece of the chair. The only other difference was that N had changed the bed sheets making it a crimson color. After looking around he randomly picked a random scroll. He sat down on his comfy chair and opened the scroll. He was surprised to see that it was on chakra flow. N had heard of chakra flow where you combined your elemental element to an object or weapon, for example if you infused lightning into a kunai with lightning not only would it electrocute the person if hit but it would be sharper and could cut through anything that was not fused with elemental chakra either unless it was earth or the person had less control. N knew that Bee had trained in lightning chakra flow with his swords, N decided to try it and read the scroll. After he finished the scroll he grabbed one of his swords since they were made from a metal that uses elemental nature. _'To use lightning flow you must imagine it sparking and constantly moving, no lightning can remain still you must keep your chakra to be ever shifting like lightning.' _N thought as he repeated what the scroll said in his head.

N started to channel his chakra into the blade trying to follow the instructions. A few sparks came out of the blade but remained unchanged. _'Gah this is just like the leaf training!'_ N thought, he reflected on what his brother had told him that day and tried again with more concentration. A small yet fragile haze of lightning came out of the sword for a few seconds before fading. _'It's better than the first'_ N thought optimistically.

**Bee's Pov:**

Bee was searching for a certain scroll in a section of his bookcase that he had for his Jinchuuriki abilities. Seeing one he grabbed it before laying on the bed using a lamp on the table as a light. He saw a jutsu that he had yet to learn and started to read.

_Ink Release: Ink mist- Allows user to make a mist of ink making it near impossible to see through, best used for making an escape. To use inhale deeply before using Ink to make a mist as you exhale._

Bee mentally went through the hand signs needed for the jutsu before he headed out of his room back to the main cave. He entered the cave and took a tunnel out of the five tunnels on his left which was the second one to the right and started to following it. After going through multiple tunnels easily thanks to spending 6 years exploring these tunnels he had arrived at one of his most favorite places to train in the cavern.

The room was dark with only few torches scattered through out the cave where he lighted them with a fire jutsu. Most of the light came from the side of the wall where a small hole opened up to the sky. It wasn't big enough for anyone to get through or notice but it was big enough to let the moonlight in. Unlike most of the caves in the cavern the ground had sand in it. There was a small pool that was actually an underwater tunnel that was large enough for them to have fights on water to help with their chakra control.

He headed toward the middle of the cave where the sand remained untouched since the last time they were in here.

He quickly went through the hand seals for the jutsu he was about to use and deeply inhaled. **"Ink Release: Ink Mist"** Bee said as he exhaled and watched as a small cloud of ink came out. The ink mist was at least 5 feet wide and only went up to his waist. Bee frowned before going through the same thing again this time the mist had gotten larger and had gone up to his shoulders. Bee nodded, it wasn't good for battle yet but it was getting better.

**Yugito's Pov:**

Yugito was searching around for a scroll to choose from the bookcase. Her room was much like N and Bee's but with the color being dark blue like Nibi's fur. And her bed sheets being purple. She chose a scroll labeled _Lightning Jutsu _and went to lie down on her bed. Opening the scroll she read the first jutsu on there.

_Lightning Release: Lightning Shot- Charges lightning to index and middle finger and release a string of lightning from the two fingers. Good for long to mid range. Can be used for either paralyzing or knocking an enemy unconscious unless charged with more chakra._

Yugito decided to try this jutsu since it would be good to know a jutsu used for incapitating an enemy in case they did a kidnap mission for intel. She jumped off her bed and head out of her tunnel. When she went to the five tunnels on the left she chose the third from the left and started walking.

She soon arrived at a medium sized cave filled with large boulders, though some had either been destroyed or had large holes in them. The Jinchuuriki Trio used this area for testing out new destructive jutsu. N used this area for his **Lightning Armor **to help create new techniques for it. A large boulder two times as tall as Yugito and 10 feet wide had a gapping hole in it 4 feet wide and a foot deep when N had used his **Lighting Armor **and used his brothers **Elbow Bolt **at full power. Yugito had to sympathize the guy who got hit by that.

Yugito went over to a medium sized boulder and backed up 5 feet. She started to channel lightning chakra to her two fingers as she put them together aiming at the boulder **"Lightning Style: Lightning Shot"** And released the concentrated chakra from her fingers and watched as a small bolt of lightning shot out and hit the boulder in a second. She walked up to the boulder and inspected the damage done, there was a 4 inch wide and inch deep hole in the side of the boulder. Yugito frowned since it was supposed to be a small hole from the concentrated energy meaning she didn't use enough control. Yugito stepped back and continued to use the justu until she was satisfied. After half an hour she managed to get the jutsu right and decided to step a few feet back to help with her aim. As she was charging up for another **Lightning Shot** Yugito heard a yawn come from the back of her mind.

'Hey Nibi I didn't know you were asleep' Yugito thought to her bjuu via mental link.

'**Hey Kitten sorry was just taking a little catnap' **Nibi said as she sent a mental image of her stretching in her mindscape.

'**So did anything interesting happen while I was asleep?' **Nibi asked her.

Yugito blushed red 'No'

Nibi leaned forward in her cage **'something DID happen! Come on Kitten give me the details!'** Nibi asked her.

Yugito sighed there was NO way she would tell Nibi what had happened with her and N, but froze and started to curse herself as she had momentarily forgotten that Nibi could hear her thoughts.

'**OOH SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND N! DETAILS KITTEN DETAILS!' **Nibi yelled from her mind eager to know what happened with her container and N.

'**Did he kiss you? Did he pull you into a dark tunnel and ravage you? I need to know Kitten!' **Nibi begged.

'NIBI! No, that didn't happen. Stop being such a pervert!' Yugito scolded the perverted bjuu in her stomach. As Nibi said those things she thought back to when she fell on N... Dammit she just did it again!

'**Ooh Kitten I'm so proud of you! Did you get a good feel of him? I bet when you felt his muscles you just wanted to ravage him.'** Nibi purred out.

'NIBI!'

'**Whaaat? I'm just saying.'**

Yugito sighed and was about to continue arguing with her perverted demon but before she could she felt a large pulse of Bee's chakra. This was their way of telling each other that it was time to leave. She left the cave with the boulders. She soon reached the main cave and saw that N was already there.

"Alright guys I don't wanna pretend, but it's getting late and our time in the cave has to come to an end." Bee rapped.

"Man we may not be able to come here for awhile since Darui-sensei said that we had a mission that takes us out of Kumo tomorrow." N complained.

"Yea and me and big bro along with some STORM are gonna go to the base that the guy you captured was going to and get rid of it." B said.

"The next time we are all in Kumo lets meet back here." Yugito told them as they walked out of the cave toward the waterfall.

"Good luck on your mission bro you better kick that snakes ass!" N told Bee as they jumped out of the waterfall.

"I will me and big bro will totally kick that snakes ass, Yeah!" Bee said.

The three Jinchuuriki continued the rest of the way to their home in comfortable silence. Yugito split off from the two brothers to go to her own house while the two brothers continued on. As they arrived home and went to bed both were wondering what their next missions would bring.

**Next Day Raikage Tower:**

Team 9 were standing in front of the Raikage as he read out their mission.

"Team 9 I have received an emergency mission from a small country called Wave. The shipping tycoon Gato has been suppressing the people of Wave until they were nothing more than slaves under his rule. There is a bridge being built that connects Wave to the Mainland to help the people but Gato does not want that. The bridge builder Tazuna had hired help from the Leaf but once they had fought some low level missing nin they left him saying it was too dangerous for them since he had lied about the mission rank since he only had enough money to pay for a C rank." Team 9's eyes narrowed at the Leaf nin just leaving their client alone, yes he lied but given the explanation it was obvious why he did.

"That aint right pops, how could they leave the guy." N said angrily. The Raikage just nodded his head in agreement to his son's statement. "Your mission could turn to B-rank or above I am confident that you Genin can hold your own while Darui takes care of the bigger threats. N your at least high chunin in strength along with you Yugito, and Ko is strong too, while Darui is one of my strongest Jounin. Your mission is to protect the bridge builder Tazuna while he builds his bridge and to take out Gato. Not only will this probably give us a treaty with Wave but it will also show that Kumo is better than Konoha since they ran while we finished the mission. Don't fail." The Raikage said to where the team nodded their heads and replied "Hai!"

N looked at his team with a smile "Alright lets go!" and jumped out the window in the side of the room, causing it to shatter and showered his father in glass. The Raikage sighed at his sons antics while brushing the glass off his head " I got to leave my windows open" he said to himself.

He looked back at the remaining Team 9 and gave Darui a scroll "In here is the location of Tazuna he is currently hiding in a small forest to avoid any more assassins, now go follow my son before he gets lost."

Team 9 nodded and headed out the door to get their other teammate before he heads in the wrong direction.

**Hoped you liked the N and Yugito scene there! I wanted to show how helpful the cave has been to the Jinchuuriki Trio and where they are in their training with their Bjuu's chakra. Bee can attain the most tails but N and Yugito can still hold their own. Yugito is the most skilled with using her chakra since she has been using 1-tailed state for over 6 years. The trio are probably in the same skill set with N and Bee using more of raw force while Yugito has more skill. N is heading off to Wave and B and A are heading to Orochimaru's base, I wonder what's gonna happen next :) I decided to update soon since for the next week I am going to be studying my ass off for Exams. So I decided to update before the weekend starts.**


	9. Off to Wave

**I got the idea of this story from the author Jiraiya Uzumaki. The original story is called ****Protect Him! ****The link to this is Fanfiction**.**net/u/2788113. Check it out.**

"**Yo"-Demon talking, jutsu, or pissed off person**

'**Yo'- Demon thinking**

'_Yo'-_ Thoughts

'To'- Mental contact

**Wave Country:**

After Team 9 had found N who had started going in the opposite direction of Wave they had started to tree hop to Wave. They only stopped to eat and sleep since they didn't want to have Tazuna be killed before they got there.

They soon arrived at the woods after a couple hours of tree hopping. N activated his sensor and started to decrease the range, which will allow a better view that was closer and could pick up people with no chakra. He soon found a person in the middle of the woods where he informed his team and they speed off to meet their client.

Tazuna was having a bad week. He had left Wave in the dead of night to get to Konoha to buy protection to help his country be freed from the tyranny of Gato, he knew lying was bad but he was desperate damn it! And when his guards that consisted of 3 kids and one lazy jounin had meet resistance they decided to ditch him in the middle of the woods saying that it was too dangerous and that they would send his mission to another nation if they were willing to take it. He felt like giving up. Tazuna froze when he heard a man's voice call out behind him.

"Are you Tazuna the bridge builder?" He turned around and saw a tall dark-skinned man wearing a white vest, a girl with platinum hair and blue cat-like eyes, a brown haired boy in some sort of red armor, and a muscular blonde boy wearing red shades and had seven swords sheathed around him.

Tazuna swallowed thickly thinking that they were here to kill him "Y-yes are you here to kill me?" To his surprise the man shook his head. "No we are here to protect you from Gato and to take Gato out." Tazuna felt his spirits rise before he realized something, "But I only have enough money to pay against bandits I can't afford to pay you for anything higher, I'm sure you would know of this so why are you helping me? The tall blonde boy spoke up. "My dad saw reason to why you lied to Konoha about the mission rank and if I was in your shoes I would have done the same, Kumo ain't like Konoha where those cowards run instead of doing their mission we fight to the end cause this ain't some sort of game." The boy said with a smile.

Tazuna felt something he hadn't felt in awhile when he tried to think of what is was he then realized, it was hope. He quickly bowed to them "Thank you! I promise you will not regret this! How can I ever repay you?"

The blond smiled at Tazuna " You can thank us by building that bridge and giving your country hope again."

The man motioned toward the blond "This is N Yotsuki, I'm Darui, the girl is Yugito Nii, and the other one is Ko Abuyoki."

Tazuna nodded making sure to memorize the team member's names. He noticed how N and Yugito seemed to send off a powerful aura, not as powerful as Darui's but even he a civilian, could tell that they were pretty strong compared to the pink-haired fan girl banshee, the creepy pale guy with a weird smile, and the emo brooder from Konoha. Tazuna grinned, "All right let's go! We have a bridge to build!"

N grinned and pumped his fist in the air with the rock sign "Alright lets go kick Gato's ass!" He made to leave but was stopped by his sensei. Darui looked at Tazuna "since you have already been delayed waiting for us N will carry you until we hit the ocean."

N nodded and motioned for Tazuna to get on his back. "This makes me feel old." Tazuna complained much to the amusement of N and his team. Soon enough the Team 9 was off heading toward the ocean.

It took the team a day to reach the shore with the only conversation was between N and Tazuna where he was trying to convince Tazuna that rapping was cool and that he should try it, much to the man's annoyance.

As they arrived they saw a man in a small boat. The man recognized Tazuna and quickly waved him over. The team got in the boat and the man pushed the shore with his paddle before paddling in the direction of Wave.

The team sat there for what seemed like hours trying to see through the heavy mist that seemed to cling to them. All of a sudden a large half-finished bridge emerged from the mist towering over the people in the boat.

N gave a low whistle " Damn that is one big ass bridge." He said to himself.

They soon arrived at the shore, everyone but the boatman got out, "This is as far as I go, good luck Tazuna." The boatman said before turning on his motor and disappearing in the mist.

The team headed off on the path toward Tazuna's house. After walking for a couple minutes N tensed and suddenly threw a kunai in the bush making his team tense up waiting for an attack. The bushes rattled and out popped a… White rabbit.

Tazuna relaxed before turning angrily to N "What the hell! I thought someone was attacking us, and it was just a bunny." He was about to continue but he noticed how the ninja had not relaxed at all and seemed to be even tenser. All four were thinking _'A white rabbit but it's summer they only turn white during winter which means that is was kept indoors… _**Kawarmi!**_'_

N faintly heard a whistling sound and tackled Tazuna while yelling "GET DOWN!" A large zanbato impaled the ground where Tazuna had stood. All of a sudden a man appeared on the sword.

The man was shirtless and only had a belt on his chest wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and camo wrist-warmers extending to the elbows along with 2 being on his legs.

Darui instantly recognized the man from the Bingo Book, "Zabuza Momochi a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, A-rank missing-nin for planning a coup d'état against the Mizukage."

Zabuza chuckled " Well it's nice to be recognized, but lets cut the chit chat I'm on a mission and I need to kill the bridge builder."

Zabuza made a one-hand seal while lifting up his massive sword with the other as a heavy mist came from nowhere. Darui cursed not being able to see through the mist "guys protect Tazuna!"

A dark laugh came from all directions "there are 8 vital spots on the body heart, kidneys, jugular, liver, spine, sub clavian artery, lungs, and the larynx hmm which one shall I choose?" Zabuza taunted while directing his KI at the Genin and Tazuna. He was surprised to see that the two blondes weren't affected by his KI while the other one was only looking around quickly, he was surprised since he assumed that the three Genin would be shaking in their boots. He smirked, he always did like a challenge.

All of a sudden Zabuza appeared by Tazuna in an attempt to cut the old man in half with his cleaver sword he looked like he was about succeed when.

_Clang!_

He looked up in surprise to see the blonde boy wearing shades with two swords in his hands blocking the sword from cutting the man in half. _'Hmm impressive he must have amazing strength to be able to stop my attack, this is going to be fun'_ Zabuza thought with a smirk.

N still holding the two swords in his hands charged his right foot with his crimson lightning and side kicked Zabuza in the face at high speeds thanks to his lightning. He was surprised to see Zabuza turn into a puddle of water. _'Water clone'_ he thought.

Two Zabuza's appeared out of the mist heading toward N. He got in a Kenjutsu stance deciding to only use two of his seven swords. N ran toward the clones as one clone swung his cleaver sword aiming for his waist intent on cutting him in half. N still running moved to his knees and bended backwards and watched as the blade came an inch above his eyes. Still moving forward he slashed at the clone that tried to attack him and cut off his leg only for him to turn into water too.

N quickly rolled to the right in time as the other clone's sword struck the place where had been moments before. He jumped to his feet and swung his two swords in an arc aiming for the head. The clones sword struck his and both struggled to overpower the other, Zabuza was slowly moving his sword forward thanks to his age he was stronger than N.

N seeing this narrowed his eyes and started to channel lightning chakra to his two swords. Crimson lightning came out of his swords and started to cut through the large cleaver. The clone realizing what was going on tried to get his sword out but was too slow and the two swords cut through the large sword and struck the clone's chest causing it to turn into a small puddle of water.

N glanced back toward his team and saw Yugito and Ko each fighting their own Zabuza clones. Since neither seemed to need his help he hurried to where the sounds of metal striking against metal were coming from.

He arrived near a lake and saw his sensei and Zabuza fighting on the shore, each with their respective cleaver swords. N appeared several feet away from Zabuza, just far enough for him to not notice him thanks to his attention being directed at Darui but close enough for him to perform his jutsu.

Crimson lightning surged through his swords and he struck the water with his two swords while directing the lightning chakra toward Zabuza while saying **"Lightning Release: Shock Current"**

Zabuza heard the sound of electrified water and glanced behind him and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the red lightning coming toward him at fast speeds. He jumped away quickly but the lightning managed to hit his left foot.

He grunted in pain as the lightning stung at his leg. He shrugged the pain off he wouldn't have been a good ninja if pain stopped him from completing his mission, even if it hurt like a bitch.

He looked over at N who was smirking that his jutsu still managed to hit him "Your good kid… lets see how good." And he charged toward N cleaver aimed for his head.

N ducked and tried to cut Zabuza in the waist with his right sword. Key word tried, Zabuza caught N's wrist before he could hit him. Zabuza smirked seeing that he had the kid trapped before he saw a glint of light in the corner of his eye. He quickly let go of N and moved backwards as Darui's sword slashed through the air where he had been moments before.

Darui smirked at him "you shouldn't have forgotten there was another opponent."

"Tch... I recognize you now. You are Darui of The Black Lightning, a student of the third Raikage and was given the secrets of his black lightning. You have quite a large bounty on your head, I'll be happy to collect that." Zabuza stated.

Zabuza side-stepped quickly as N's lightning covered sword slashed where he had been moments before. N grinned at Zabuza "My dad was always a good teacher."

Zabuza's no-eyebrows rose up in shock " The third Raikage is your father?" N smirked and nodded.

Crimson lightning started to cover N, it wasn't much only around 15% which was the amount he fought Mizuki with. In a blur of speed N shot forward intent on taking down the man in front of him.

Zabuza hadn't expected this and barely had time to bring his sword up to stop N's swords from stabbing him in the chest. _'That's the __**Lightning Release Armor**__! Used by the third Raikage and his oldest son A, I'll be damned I never knew that the Third had another son'_ Zabuza thought in shock.

N noticed Darui going through a set of seals and jumped back, Zabuza turned to Darui just in time to see him finishing his seals.

"**Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration"** Darui yelled out while channeling large amounts of lightning from his mouth. The large amount of lightning surged forward toward Zabuza before he could even react he was hit by the large amount of lightning and was thrown backwards toward the shore.

N and Darui headed toward the place Zabuza had crashed to see him shakily get up from the tree with lightning sparking around his body. N noticed Yugito and Ko running toward them already having finished their own clones. Just as N and Darui had arrived by Zabuza senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck making him collapse dead.

"Thank you for weakening him, I have been hunting him for quite awhile" A monotone voice came from the trees as a single person appeared by Zabuza.

The person was dressed in black and wore a Kiri hunter-nin mask. He picked up Zabuza and put him on his shoulder. He turned toward the Kumo ninja before bowing "Thank you, it would have been difficult to fight him by myself." He left in a shushin.

N glanced at his sensei " Yo sensei why did we just let the guy take the body?" Darui looked at his student before shrugging "It would have taken us time to get rid of it, now lets go get Tazuna home."

The group walked over to where Tazuna was hiding behind a rock. When he heard footsteps he looked over the rock and saw his guards "Is it over?" He asked fearfully.

N rolled his eyes though you couldn't see them behind his shades "No we decided to take a five minute break we'll get back to the fight in a couple minutes." He said sarcastically.

"Alright team lets head out." Darui ordered his team.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They stuck towards the woods deciding to not go to town to make sure Gato didn't find out that Tazuna was still alive and back in town. They soon reached a medium size house that was 2 stories high. The house seemed to be white but the wood had started to decay around the edges and the paint had been peeled until only small patches of white could be seen and even then the weather had turned it into a grayish color. A young woman came out the door "Father you're ok!" She cried before hugging her father, which he happily returned.

She then noticed Team 9 standing behind Tazuna "Father are these the ninja from Konoha?" She asked him.

Tazuna scoffed "No when I hired a team from Konoha and we were attacked by some low ranked ninja they decided it was too dangerous for them and left me on the road saying that they'll send my mission request to the other countries if anyone would take a high-class mission with only enough for a C-rank."

The woman looked at her father in shock "how could they leave you like that! But then who are these guys?" She asked.

Tazuna gestured to Team 9 "This is Darui with his team, the blonde with shades and the swords is N Yotsuki" N gave the peace sign, "Yugito Nii" Yugito smiled at her before bowing, "And Ko Abuyoki" Ko bowed in greeting.

Tazuna smiled at his daughter "They are from Kumogakure, the Raikage saw why I had to lie about the mission ranking and sent them here to help us." He continued to smile "and these guys are the real deal not like those 3 genin from Konoha with the lazy sensei they just fought a really powerful guy a half hour ago and they got skill!"

The woman smiled before remembering something "oh forgive me I haven't introduced myself, I am Tsunami" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" N said happily.

The team went inside where they each got a room to themselves. They went to the kitchen table where Ko decided to say what everyone else was thinking. "Sensei I think Zabuza is still alive."

**My Exams are over! To celebrate I decided to post this chapter to celebrate summer finaly beginning. How did you guys like the fight? I'm still trying to make good fights but it's harder than it looks. Before you all go saying that Zabuza looked like a weakling he is fighting Darui who I think is much stronger than Kakashi, not to mention N had the advantage of him not knowing that he could use the lightning armor.**


	10. Attacking the Base

Tazuna looked at the Kumo ninja in shock "what do you mean he is alive that masked guy killed him!" he said in shock.

Ko shook his head "he used senbon needles, my clan makes up most of Kumo's hunter-nin and few use those as a weapon to kill it's used more to stun an enemy…or in this case friend."

Yugito spoke up "and another thing is that the ninja took the body with him, it's standard procedure to immediately get rid of the body once the target is dead."

N nodded at her words "yea that guy was a big ol fake, man it's seems we ain't gonna get a break" he sighed as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"I knew this mission wasn't going to be dull." Darui said.

Tazuna looked around nervously "so that means that he can appear at anytime?" he asked worriedly.

Darui shook his head "Zabuza is probably suffering from large chakra exhaustion from when he fought me and N. Not to mention he was hit point blank by my **Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration **and his leg was hit by N's **Lightning Release: Shock Current** we have a week tops, until then we will train while protecting you from any other assassins." Darui told him.

Tazuna nodded "Ok the bridge should be finished pretty fast my guess by next week."

Darui continued on "until then we shall train and when you go to the bridge we will send clones or one of us so that you are still protected while we can still get some training done. Now let's head of to bed, we got a big week ahead of us, but before we go I wanna ask you something N. How do you know chakra flow? That's something that Jounin learn, it's uncommon to see a Genin use it." He asked curiously.

"Bee taught it to me. I saw him use it once with his swords and I asked him what it was and he showed me the instructions on how to do it and I winged it from there." N lied quickly not wanting Darui to find out how he really learned it.

Darui bought the lie and just gave a nod. "Alright we should have a guard watch. N you can start after 4 hours wake me up." N nodded and headed outside while the rest of his team went to bed.

He jumped up on the roof and lied down on the flat roof looking at the stars while using his sensor ability to look for any would-be assassins. As he looked at the stars he thought of his older brothers and their mission to Orochimaru's base. He wasn't worried about them since A is an S-rank ninja and could fight Orochimaru head on if he is even there and B was an elite jounin and they had STORM as backup. _'I wonder how it went?'_ N thought as he gazed at the stars.

**2 days ago, near Orochimaru's base**

A glanced around at his team before he looked down on a map of the base that Hawk had drawn from using his hawk summons. It was nighttime and the only light was from the full moon shining down on the ninja making their armor and swords glint. "Alright everyone knows the plan?" he asked the STORM-nin and his brother who all nodded their heads.

"Yea big bro. Now lets get this show on the road. Oh yea!" Bee rapped.

A sighed at his brother's antics "B! This is not the time for your rap!" He said angrily not raising his voice incase their were ninja hidden close by.

A looked at his comrades "Ok Sparrow and Hawk will go on the west side of the base and assassinate any guards while Mole and Badger will use their earth jutsu to create a hole in the east side of the base. Raccoon, Bear, Lynx, and Horse will create a distraction on the north side. I will go with you guys once the people come out. Weasel and B will go through the hole, accompanied by Mole and Badger and get rid of any of the guards left in the base. B and Weasel will then split off and go to the lowest level and find any of the children that the snake bastard experimented on, find any survivors and get them out of there. If any of you spot Orochimaru tell me immediately via radio since I'm the only one who can fight him toe to toe." A told them as he motioned for B to follow him to talk to him in private.

"Why is the demon brat here again." Hawk murmured to Sparrow not intent on having his leader hear him. A didn't but someone else did.

Hawk felt a blade on the back of his neck. He warily turned around to see Weasel behind him holding his tantō now pointed at his heart.

"Do not insult Bee-sama Hawk" Weasel said emotionlessly though you could hear a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why would you give that demon any amount of respect Weasel!" Hawk said angrily.

"For many reasons, One he is the son of our Raikage, two he is a very skilled shinobi and I am impressed with his strength, and three he saved your life, your friends lives, and your family's lives 13 years ago when the Hachibi was released and was sealed inside him (1). So I believe those are very good reasons for us to give Bee-sama respect." Weasel told him with anger still evident in his tone.

"Him and his little brother are demons and the girl is a demon whore! They are-" he was about to continue but stopped when he felt a monstrous amount of KI directed at him. Turning around with a pang of fear he saw A behind him with fury burning in his eyes with his fists clenching together.

"I suggest you listen to Weasel Hawk because if you ever insult my little brothers or Yugito in front of me, **I. WILL. END. YOU!" **A roared not caring if anyone could hear him, lightning started to spark around him showing he was about to use his **Lightning Armor **to kill the one who insulted his little brothers and Yugito whom he saw as a little sister.

Thankfully for Hawk, rescue came in for him before he met a very, very, VERY painful death from A in the form of Bee.

"Woah woah chill big bro I know what he said wasn't right, but we can't just kill the guy right before the big fight." Bee said trying to calm his older brother down.

"B he just called you, N, and Yugito demons and I will NEVER have people call that if its within my power, as your big brother I have to protect my little brothers and Yugito is like a little sister to me." A retorted angrily, still glaring at the quivering Hawk.

"I know bro just forget it." Bee said calmly.

A took several deep breaths before glancing around the room where all the STORM ninja had taken several steps back in fear of the pissed off A not wanting to get involved.

"Does anyone else want to say something about my little brothers or Yugito?" A demanded. The STORM ninja quickly shook their heads. A snorted "good." He walked off toward the base before stopping and calling over his shoulder "MOVE OUT!" to which the STORM ninja quickly followed going to their designated areas.

**With Bee:**

Bee headed off toward his position with Weasel following behind him while Mole and Badger were ahead of them already heading toward the base.

"Thanks Weasel, for sticking up to us." Bee murmured to the masked STORM ninja.

"I was just doing what everyone else should be doing in the village; respecting you, N-sama, and Yugito-sama as the heroes you are Bee-sama." Weasel said.

"Heh you know you're the only one to call us that, it's kinda weird to be called with that much respect from someone. It's relieving to know that there are people who don't see us as monsters." Bee replied.

"You do deserve the respect Bee-sama you saved your peoples lives when the Hachibi was released all those years ago, the fact that you have managed to keep the beast sealed away for over 13 years while the previous hosts only kept the Hachibi contained for a few years tops shows your will power and strength, something that I greatly respect." Weasel said.

"Bee-sama, huh I like the ring to that." Bee said smiling.

The rest of the trip was silent both decided to not speak since they were in enemy territory.

The stopped on a mountain ridge as they gazed down on the base.

The base was dirt brown and only a story high though they knew there were more levels down below. Bee and Weasel saw Mole and Badger at the edge of the forest near the east wall. _'Alright time to rock'_ Bee thought as he waited for the signal.

**With Sparrow and Hawk:**

The two bird masked ninja head toward the west side of the base. "Wow I have never seen A-sama so pissed before I seriously thought he was going to kill you Hawk, if Bee hadn't intervened you _would_ have been killed, very painfully too." Sparrow commented to his fellow STORM-ninja. Hawk decided to not answer and just focused on the path before him.

The two STORM waited for the signal when they saw a bolt of lightning flash across the sky. _'now!_ The two thought.

**West side guards:**

Two guards were patrolling the west side of the base though neither were straining themselves to look for any threats after all they didn't think Kumo would ever find them, were they in for a surprise. "Man this is so boring, it's not like Kumo is ever going to find us." One of the guards complained.

"Yea Kumo is so dumb if they can't find this base, I doubt they will ever find this place don't you think Yugo." The other guard replied with a smirk. The smirk disappeared when he didn't receive an answer, he turned around in time to see Yugo on the ground bleeding from a slash in his throat, he didn't have time to yell when he felt a knife slice his throat and he died and fell to the ground with a small 'thud'.

"Hmph you shouldn't underestimate Kumo" Sparrow said to the corpse, and though you couldn't see it because of his mask a smirk was on his face as he looked at the bodies of the men who had dared invade his country.

Sparrow looked over to Hawk and nodded and they both headed toward the base intent on killing the people who invaded their home and kidnapped their people.

**North side:**

Bear, Raccoon, Lynx and Horse saw the flash of lightning summoned by their leader and charged forward.

Horse and Lynx quickly went through a set of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fire Storm"** Horse said as he unleashed a large wall of burning flames at the doors of the base.

"**Wind Style: Whirling Winds"** Lynx said as he held his palms out and a large amount of wind chakra was released from his hands.

The two jutsu hit each other as they reached the door. It turned into a monstrous ball of white inferno that wrecked through the entire wall and through the base.

The four ninja hurried through the destroyed walls ignoring the burned corpses of those caught in the inferno.

All of a sudden five enemy ninja appeared out of nowhere and attacked the STORM ninjas. The STORM nin took out their swords and defended against the attackers.

While the enemy had the advantage of surprise the STROM they were badly out matched. The STORM were the strongest of Kumo and these were barely high genin and chunin ninja, it was a piece of cake.

A raced into the hole after his team, he was surrounded in his **Lightning Armor**. He quickly barreled straight through a group of enemy shinobi before any could react much less get away. Though A wasn't using his full power and speed in his armor he was still fast enough to only be a blur.

An enemy ninja tried to form a jutsu to attack the STORM nin, key word tried. A appeared out of nowhere with his arm at his throat **"Lariat!"** A yelled as he crushed the man's throat with his electrically charged arm. A zoomed around the room attacking more ninja until one by one they all fell.

A glanced around the destroyed room _'hmm Orochimaru hasn't appeared, is he not here? Whatever I got a mission to do we gotta show that snake bastard you don't mess with Kumogakure!'_

**With Bee, Weasel, Mole, and Badger:**

Bee saw the flash of lightning summoned by his brother, "go!" he said. Badger and Mole flashed through the same hand seals and placed their hands on the wall of the base, **"Earth Style: Earthen Decay"** The dirt wall started to dissolve until there was only a large hole and dirt covering the floor.

The four ninja jumped into the hole where they found themselves in a dark hallway where the only light was the moon from outside and the torches on the walls.

Mole and Badger went to the left of the hallway to take care of the rest of the ninja in that section while Bee and Weasel took the right. Weasel had his tanto out and Bee had two of his seven swords since he couldn't use all seven in such an enclosed place.

The two ninja met few resistance and those they did met were easily dealt with. They soon reached the lowest floor and found a tunnel that turned into two, Bee looked at Weasel "I'll take left you take right" Weasel nodded his head and headed off into the right tunnel.

Bee ran through the tunnel, all of a sudden a ninja appeared in front of him. The ninja went through handseals and yelled out **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"** Bee kept on running, the ball of fire hit him and the ninja smirked, however that smirk disappeared when he saw Bee run out of the fire unharmed. "How!" The ninja yelled before he noticed that Bee's skin was greyish and looked like hide. He didn't have time to ponder on what it was before Bee struck him with his sword making him fall to the ground, dead. Bee deactivated his **Ox Hide** and continued running until he reached a pair of metal doors, he opened the doors and stopped shocked at what he saw.

Lab equipment was everywhere along with blood, so much blood splattered on the walls and floor. A pair of scientists looking through a file looked up and saw with surprise at the unexpected ninja.

"Hey this place is off limits! This is for the people to experiment on the test subjects!" One of them said before he noticed the hiate on the teen's forehead. He paled _'Kumo has found us!'_ He thought frantically.

Bee ground his teeth in anger, these _men_ had performed terrible experiments on people and children, they made him sick.

In a flash he was between the two scientists a glint of his swords through the dark was the only warning as the two scientists bodies split in half.

Bee glanced around at the equipment around him and summoned 10 **shadow clones** ordering them to seal anything on the experiments and the notes. Bee looked around to find any survivors but found none. The clones gave him all the info they could find before he left.

Bee ran out of the room and down the hall. A blur appeared by him as he ran through the hallway, he didn't need to look to see it was Weasel. "Any survivors?" Bee asked him.

Weasel shook his head "they were all dead, some weren't even all the way together, I did get some info though on the things Orochimaru's done." Weasel said. Bee clenched his teeth in anger when he heard what happened to the people who were here _'Orochimaru you bastard'_ Bee thought angrily.

Bee and Weasel head up toward the upper levels, the place was silent. "Looks like A-sama and his team took out all the enemies." Weasel stated, to which Bee nodded.

The two ninja soon arrived outside of the base where they headed toward the group of STORM who were huddled by A.

"There you two are, I was getting worried!" A said as he spotted his brother and Weasel.

"Sorry A-sama, Bee-sama and I had to fight down to the labs and had to get any info we could find." Weasel said.

A glanced at his brother "were there any survivors?" he asked Bee.

Bee shook his head "no bro, they were all dead." He said solemnly.

A clenched his fists before looking around at his team. None of them had died and only Horse had any injuries, which was just a deep cut on his arm that was being healed by Mole. "Lets head back to Kumo we're done here." He said.

As the team of STORM ninja left, A lit the fuse that was connected to exploding tags that they had placed inside the base. A watched as the base blew up forever hiding what monstrous things had happened here. A heard his brother approach him, "We'll get that snake bro he ain't gonna get away with this." Bee said to which A nodded and the two brothers followed their team back home.

**Back in Kumo: Raikage's Office**

The Raikage listened as A gave them their report. His eyes gleamed with anger when he heard of what happened to the people who were experimented on. "I see, I want to have two STORM teams deployed to patrol that area with one of our fastest messenger birds to see if Orochimaru comes to the base." He said.

The Raikage dismissed the STORM ninja as the report ended. B stepped forward "dad we can't let this fly, we gotta make that snake and hurt him until he wants to cry." B told his father.

A for once didn't try to hit his brother for his rap and even agreed with him for this one and probably only time.

The Raikage looked at his second son before nodding his head in agreement "I agree B we need to find Orochimaru and show him why you don't mess with Kumogakure. I'll send out squads of THUNDER(2) to track down the bastard." He said. B and A nodded.

"Now there is another reason why I had you stay." The old kage said to his eldest and second eldest son. "I think it's time we tell N of his origins."

B and A looked at their dad in surprise "When?" A asked his father.

"When he gets back from his mission to Wave." The old kage told him.

Silence reigned in the room, A and the Raikage both knew that they were afraid of telling N, they didn't want to see any betrayal in his eyes or that he would stop seeing them as family. They both knew that no matter what happened they would always see N as their son/brother, they _were_ family and he _was_ their son and little brother. Bee wasn't worried this was lil nine there was no way that they would stop being family. Even if they weren't related by blood they _were_ brothers and that would never change for him and he knew it would be the same for N.

"Don't worry lil nine won't stop seeing us as family, we _are_ a family! We can't be the awesome Yotsuki clan without him!" B said with his usual smile.

A and the Raikage nodded with smiles of their own, no matter what happened the four would always be family.

He was 5 when the Hachibi was sealed in him

Hunter nin or trackers

**Hope you liked the chapter. Bee and A went to the base and kicked ass though Orochimaru wasn't there. This chapter also showed how protective A was to Bee, N, and Yugito. In a couple of chapters N is going to find out his origins, will he change his views on his family? I also wanted to ask the readers this Do you want Zabuza and Haku to live or die? I won't update until I get more reviews not trying to sound needy but they do help inspire me to write more. Until next time.**


	11. Why Do You Fight?

**I got the idea of this story from the author Jiraiya Uzumaki. The original story is called ****Protect Him! ****The link to this is /s/7756635/1/Protect Him**

"**Yo"-Demon talking, jutsu, or pissed off person**

'**Yo'- Demon thinking**

'_Yo'-_ Thoughts

'Yo'- Mental contact

**Wave Country: Tazuna's house, 4 days after arrival**

Team Darui had been training. Even though Darui knew that his students could hold their own against a mid chunin and with N and Yugito working together they could fight a low jounin he didn't want to take any chances.

The team was currently eating dinner with Tazuna, Tsunami, and a young boy named Inari who was a quiet boy that would always glare at the group of ninja. When they asked why Inari didn't like them Tazuna explained what happened to a man named Kaiza and how he was killed by Gato to set an example for those who defied him. This along with seeing the state of the town where the stores barely had any food and the streets were lined with beggars filled the Kumo ninja with rage at seeing what Gato had done to the people of Wave.

"So Darui how is your training going?" Tsunami asked the dark skinned man.

"It's going great! We're gonna make Gato drop like a weight!" N rapped exuberantly.

Tazuna and Tsunami looked over at Yugito for a translation, she sighed since she was the best out of anyone in Kumo besides A and the Raikage who could understand N and Bee when they rapped. "What he means is that our training is going great and that we'll be able to eliminate Gato" she translated.

Inari looked down at his plate "Why do you even try? You're just going to die," he muttered darkly glaring at his plate of rice and fish.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded her son.

N looked at the boy before taking off his red shades and looked the boy in the eyes, "we are going to get rid of Gato," he said with conviction.

Tears leaked from the young boys eyes, "Shut up! You try and pretend that you understand us. Like you know what pain is! All your life you've lived protected in a shinobi village. You don't know what it means to suffer and to know pain! You-" Inari cried out before N punch the table making it crack from the force, Inari looked into the boys eyes and his eyes widened when he saw the boys eyes, N's eyes which were the color of the sky and full of life and happiness were the color of a vengeful ocean filled with anger, his pupil was a slit.

"You think I don't know pain." N stated angrily, "my entire life my brother, Yugito-chan, and I have been treated as demons for something that happened that was out of our control. Our whole lives we have been looked at with the same eyes. Eyes full of hate and fear, eyes that say 'go away, why don't you just go die'." N continued on not noticing Tazuna and Tsunami's eyes widening on what the normally happy boy was saying, "But!" N looked at Inari who didn't know what to say. "My brother, Yugito-chan, and I never let them get to us, we never hated them back. We swore to ourselves that we become the protectors of the same people who scorned and feared us, that we can prove to them that we aren't demons. And never once did any of us stop trying to achieve this and give up. We didn't stop and cry. We continued on knowing if we just stopped nothing would be achieved" N glared at Inari "so before you tell us that you know of pain remember you have a mother and grandfather who love you more than anything. That your grandfather is doing the same thing my brother, Yugito-chan, and I are doing, fighting against the so called impossible. Your grandfather is defying Gato who you say is invincible but yet when he sends assassins to kill him they failed and the bridge is still standing. Gato is not unbeatable if he was then your grandfather would be dead and the bridge would have been destroyed" N stood up from his chair and walked out the door.

The room was silent. Yugito made to follow her fellow Jinchuuriki but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw that it was Darui, "let him go… He needs to be alone."

Tazuna and Tsunami were trying to understand to why the boy, who was so full of life and happiness could have lived under such a life and still be so happy and carefree.

"Darui… Is what N said true? Why was the boy treated so bad?" Tazuna asked the man.

Yugito decided to answer, "Tazuna do you know what a Jinchuuriki is?" When Tazuna shook his head she continued "Do you know what a bjuu is?" 

"Aren't they chakra monsters? From the Ichibi to the Kyuubi?" Tazuna asked him to which Yugito nodded her head.

"Jinchuuriki means 'power of human sacrifice'. A Jinchuuriki is a person who has a tailed beast sealed inside them." Yugito explained much to Tazuna's, Tsunami's, and Inari's surprise. "Jinchuuriki are often hated and feared of the beast that lies within them. They are viewed as the very beast sealed inside them, though they themselves are just the container." Yugito looked down at her plate "the life of a Jinchuuriki is a hard life where only few don't see you as the beast inside them, and even fewer who would try to befriend them. Most Jinchuuriki go mad from the hate and either release their beast which kills them in the process or become insane and bloodthirsty, trying to find a reason to exist.'" Yugito said.

"N… N said you were one too Yugito." Tsunami said.

Yugito slowly nodded her head "Yes inside me contains the Nibi, the two tailed cat." She said still looking at the plate of food not wanting to see the same looks of fear and hate in their eyes. She jumped a little in her seat when she felt Tsunami's arm wrap around her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured. Yugito could only sit in silence. She knew of the beasts they carried and wasn't afraid of her and N?

"That ain't right girlie for you, N, and his brother to be treated like that. It's obvious you aren't the Nibi since for one you aren't even a cat." Tazuna said while trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

It worked since Yugito smiled a little grateful that the two didn't fear or hate her and N. She turned to Darui "Sensei I'm gonna head upstairs and go to bed." She left leaving Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, Ko, and Darui in the room.

Darui glanced at Ko who had remained silent during the whole thing, "you know." He said gaining Ko's attention "if two civilians can see N and Yugito for who they truly are means that you could see the same as them." He said before heading off to his own room to sleep leaving Ko who looked at the door where he had left before leaving for his own room deep in thought.

**The next day: in Gato's base**

In Gato's stronghold Momochi Zabuza rested recovering from his fight with Darui and N. A young female looking boy was tending to his wounds. "You know if you keep this up you may one day die Zabuza-sama," the boy said.

"Tch I underestimated them, I won't next time," he stated.

The boy was about to retort when the door opened and slammed against the wall with a loud bang.

There standing between two men with swords stood the country tyrant and millionaire Gato. Gato himself was a short midgety man with a cane wearing a dark suit and sunglasses, he didn't look very happy.

"You lost!" He yelled angrily at the recovering Zabuza "I spent good money on you and you lose to one man and 3 kids!" he ranted.

Zabuza glared at the midget man in front of him his KI leaking out "I wasn't expecting to fight Darui of The Black Lightning!" he said "he is an S-rank ninja and I didn't expect to fight a son of the Third Raikage!" he continued on.

Gato had a confused look on his face before his anger took him over "so? I paid good money for you and I'm not going to have you die on me! And what is so big a deal of the kid, who cares if he is the son of the Raikage." He scoffed out.

Zabuza glared at him "it's a big deal since no when even knew that the Third Raikage even _had_ a third son especially that said son knows the freakin **Lightning Release Armor**!"

Gato just kept on looking confused "so what it doesn't sound like a big deal."

Zabuza scoffed at the man's idiocy " the **Lightning Release Armor** is a justu created by the Third Raikage where you take lightning manipulation to the highest and make it course through your body making your nerves and muscles move quicker. It is one of the deadliest jutsu ever created second only to the **Hirashin** which was created by the Fourth Hokage. The only ones who use this justu are the Third Raikage and his eldest son A, who is known to be the fastest man alive with the death of the Fourth Hokage, the mere fact that the kid is able to perform the justu shows how skilled he is. Not to mention the fact that his lightning was red which means he has some sort of bloodline," Zabuza explained to the tyrant.

Gato just glared at him "even if he does know a good jutsu you still got your ass kicked by a freaking kid! Demon of The Mist, hah more like Baby of The Mist" he stretched out his hand to Zabuza's face wrappings "lets see what you really look like Demon Baby" all of a sudden his hand was grabbed by the girlish looking boy.

The boy glared at Gato breaking his hand in the process making the midget scream in pain "Don't touch Zabuza-sama with your filty hands!" he growled out.

Gato's two guards reached to take out their swords ready to defend their employer. In a burst of sped the boy took out senbon needles and held it to the men's throats ready to kill them at a moments notice.

"Haku" Zabuza said to the now known Haku "release them" to which Haku did.

Gato waddled quickly back to the 'protection' of his guards and went out the door but not before saying his last bit "Don't fail me Zabuza… you wouldn't like to see what happens to the people who fail me."

There was silence in the room before Haku decided to speak "why are we working for that man Zabuza-sama?"

"Because we need the money" was his short and simple reply.

Haku looked at the man in the eyes "you know we can't win the fight, you said so yourself Darui is an S-rank ninja while you are only high A-Rank and the Third's son probably beats me in speed with his armor."

"I know but we have to try" Zabuza replied.

Haku started to walk out the room "I'm going to look for some herbs don't try to strain yourself while I'm gone."

**In a forest:**

Haku calmly walked through the forest wearing a pink kimono instead of his hunter nin gear, his hair was down touching his shoulders making him look even more like a girl. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and began to relax as he took in nature, suddenly his eyes opened when his nose caught the scent of smoke and sweat. He decided to investigate he followed the smell until he came to a peculiar sight.

Haku saw the blonde boy who he realized was the Third Raikage's son in the middle of a destroyed clearing unconscious. Looking around he saw burn marks on the trees and where a large boulder sat which was twice as high as haku and as wide had a gaping hole in it where it looked like someone had punched it, quite hard too since it was pretty deep. Another peculiar thing were that some of the tree's looked they had been cut down. But what really caught his attention is that it looked like it had been hit by a large drill and not by an axe. He glanced at the blonde boy and saw seven swords surrounding him. _'He must be able to use all seven swords, that takes some skill I doubt Zabuza could do it'_ he concluded.

Haku remembered the conversation back at the base; this boy was a major threat. He walked over to the boy and placed his hand above the boy's neck but froze an inch above his throat. _'Can I really kill him?'_ Haku thought to himself. Zabuza had always told him that he was a flawed tool for not being able to kill, this showed right now where he was able to get rid of a major threat but couldn't perform the deed.

Haku sighed before moving his hand to the boy's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

N's eyes slowly opened where he saw a beautiful girl smiling at him. "Hey sleepy head." The woman greeted.

'_Wow she's really pretty, though not as pretty as Yugito-chan'_ N blinked, where did that come from?

N sat up as he gazed around the clearing, he then brought his attention to the girl in front of him "hey sorry I was letting off some steam and I guess I fell asleep." He said rubbing his head sheepishly.

Haku decided to pretend to be a normal citizen and try to glean some information out of him. "Oh so you're a ninja?" He asked curiously.

N grinned as he pointed to his forehead protector "Yup! I'm a shinobi of Kumogakure!" he said proudly.

"Kumogakure is that the one with the Raikage as their leader?" Haku asked still pretending to be an innocent civilian who only knew the basics of ninja life.

"Yep, my dad's the Raikage!" N said proudly.

"Wow that's cool! So you must be very well liked there." Haku commented, he noticed the flash of sadness in his eyes before they turned back to his usual bright cheeriness.

"Well not really…most people see me as a monster." The last part was murmured with N not intent on having Haku hear him, but Haku was an experienced ninja and heard the words.

Haku was a bloodline user who grew up in Kiri during the bloodline purges. His own father killed his mother and tried to kill him when he found out they possessed the Ice Release so he was very opposed to the word monster.

"I never did get your name." He said hoping to change the subject.

N blinked before grinning sheepishly "sorry…my name is N." he said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"N like the letter, that's a funny name." Haku said with a smile.

"Hey its unique my brothers are A and Bee and we are probably the coolest people ever." N said defending his name.

"My name is Haku." Haku said.

"Nice to meet you Haku." N said happily.

While they were talking N's thoughts were confused, _'her scent smells familiar, where have I smelled it before?' _N thought to himself. Since N was a Jinchuuriki he had heightened senses, his sense of smell could match a Inuzuka's if he tried but he knew the risks of having a heightened sense all the time, if he used his heightened hearing if he heard a loud noise it could knock him unconscious.

Haku could tell this boy in front of him was a kind person, he decided to ask him something to really know what type of person he was, "tell me N, what do you fight for?" Haku asked him.

N seemed surprised at the question but thought of his questions, what did he fight for? Some people fought for fame, others for money, some of the darker ones were just to kill, but what did _he_ fight for?

Haku could tell from N's expression that he was thinking deeply on his words he decided to help him out, "tell me N do you have precious people?" Haku asked him seriously.

As Haku asked him that question N had flashbacks of his loved ones. Of his father training him and always being there as support, he remembered the day when his father told him of how proud he was, the happiness he felt. He thought of his eldest brother A, who always protected him, Bee, and Yugito fiercely from the many haters, who trained him and would always be there for him. He thought of Bee, who many considered the two as twins because of their same personalities. He thought of how they had found a way to become perfect Jinchuuriki, a dream they had always wanted to achieve. He thought of the many times they had rapped to A just to annoy him… and then running away in terror from A when he would give chase to shut them up with his fists or usually his **Iron Claw**__jutsu that would forever make him and Bee be afraid of their big brother when he gets angry. He thought of C-sensei and Darui-sensei who helped train him and never once thought of him, his brother or Yugito as monsters. He thought of Samui, Omoi, and Karui who knew that he was a Jinchuuriki but still befriended him and Yugito while the others shunned them. And lastly he thought of Yugito, someone who he loved dearly and would give his life for her in a heartbeat without hesitation. As he thought of this he realized that the feelings he felt for Yugito were different from the others, he realized right then that he loved her. He truly loved her and would do anything for her and to protect her with his life. As he thought this he realized why he fought. He fought for the people who had given him acceptance; the ones who he knew truly had his back, his loved ones, his precious people.

N nodded "Hai! I have my brothers, my father, Samui, Omoi, Karui, C-sensei, Darui-sensei, and Yugito-chan. They are the reason why I fight and grow strong, so I can protect them." He told Haku with fire in his eyes.

Haku gave him a kind smile, "than you will become strong since I believe that those who protect their precious people will become the strongest of all other ninja." He told N.

"So what are you doing in the woods Haku?" He asked.

"My friend is hurt and I was picking herbs to heal him" Haku replied.

When he heard this N realized who this person was _'the hunter nin!'_ N thought. He decided to play it safe since he was still exhausted from his training.

"Here I'll help." N and Haku spent the next couple minutes picking herbs while having small talk.

"I think this is enough I should probably head back home." Haku said as he stood up and left the clearing but stopped when he heard N call out.

"Haku… You know the next time we see each other we will be fighting you know that right?" N said.

Haku froze and his hand twitched to his side where he had senbon needles stored there, he turned around to face N.

"How'd you figure it out?" he asked flatly.

"When you 'killed' Zabuza I caught a brief scent of you, it took me awhile to figure out where I smelled it when we were talking but when you said you were picking herbs for a friend who was hurt made it clear to me." N told him making Haku curse for saying that information.

"Since you asked me a question it is only fitting that I ask you one… How can you fight for Gato? He is a monster what he is doing to Wave is inhumane.

"Because we need the money." Haku told him.

N frowned "Haku… you don't need to work with trash like Gato for money, you know what type of person he is. If the chance arrives he wouldn't hesitate to kill you" he told him trying to make Haku see reason.

Haku sighed "I know that but where else will me and Zabuza find work, we're wanted ninja we can't just get jobs from anybody. We have to get it from the crooks or we won't survive."

"Haku you seem like a nice girl" he got confused when Haku's eye twitched but continued on "why do you work with Zabuza? He's a wanted criminal!" N asked Haku.

Haku wanted to be truthful to the boy so he decided to tell him of his life. Haku spoke of his life in Kiri from when he killed his father and the mob, to living life on the streets, and finally meeting Zabuza who gave him a reason to exist.

The clearing was silent while N sat deep in thought, "You know we're a lot alike Haku," he said. When he saw Haku's confused glance he gave a sad smile, "You know that I'm the son of the Raikage right?" when Haku nodded he continued on. "But what you don't know is that me and my second eldest brother Bee not treated the same as my eldest brother A who is greatly liked and respected."

Haku was confused "that makes no sense, why would the people of Kumo like and respect your eldest brother A but treat you like a monster." He asked him.

N chuckled "so you heard that?" he asked to which Haku nodded.

"Well this should make it clear…. I'm a Jinchuuriki" He said.

Haku froze unsure if he heard him right "you mean that you contain a bjuu, like Yagura?" he asked him.

N nodded "yes Yagura contains the three tails right? Well I contain the Kyuubi, the strongest of the nine Bjuu."

Haku couldn't believe his ears, not only was he a Jinchuuriki but he also held the strongest of the nine. Haku then remembered what Zabuza had said that happened to all Jinchuuriki Yagura included, that Jinchuuriki were thought of as monsters and few had ever had any happiness in their lives.

N noticed that Haku hadn't run away from him in fear or disgust "I'm surprised you didn't run away" he said.

Haku looked at him straight in the eyes "if I called you a monster or that you were the beast itself when I myself have been called that for my bloodline I would just be a hypocrite. You are not the Kyuubi you are N." he said firmly.

N smiled happy that Haku could see the truth unlike many others, he had always noticed that those who had come from Kiri and held bloodlines had always treated the Trio of Jinchuuriki as normal people, they even defended them a couple of times too, he realized now that they probably didn't take kindly to people calling them monsters for what they held inside them like the bloodline haters had done the same to those with bloodlines in Kiri. Thinking of this N came to a brilliant idea.

"Haku, you and Zabuza could come to Kumo!" he exclaimed.

Whatever Haku was expecting this was certainly not what he was expecting, "what?"

N nodded fervently "Yea! It could work, Kumo would accept you with open arms since we highly appreciate having new bloodlines come to Kumo, and not to mention that Zabuza is a A-Rank ninja and a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and has one of the seven swords. Kumo is the second nation with the most swordsmen if we had The Demon of the Bloody Mist join our ranks and teach our swordsmen we could have even greater swordsman. Not to mention we would have added manpower. And it would be good for you two since you would have a place to call home and get money, you don't have to work with scum like Gato anymore. It's a win-win!" N said smiling at his plan.

Haku thought about it, if he was honest with himself he liked the plan. He was tired of moving from country to country always looking behind his shoulder for hunter-nin, to be able to finally have a home to call his own, not to mention that it was one of the five great nations and could protect them from Yagura, and to have people not fear him for his Ice Release and to respect him. It was a tempting offer but would Zabuza think so too?

Haku nodded and smiled at N "I'll tell Zabuza-sama of your idea I agree with you on your plan. You will have our answer the next we meet. Until next time N."

N smiled at Haku "bye Haku-chan." He said.

Haku's eye twitched again "N I'm a boy" and with that left leaving a sputtering N alone in the destroyed clearing.

Once N gained control of his spluttering he smiled _'I hope you and Zabuza accept my offer Haku… I know we can be good friends,'_ N thought as he stood up to go back to Tazuna's house.

As he climbed in through the window he decided to not go to bed since he could wake them up he just decided to sleep on the couch. When he got in a comfy position he put his arms under his arms as he stared up at the celling wondering if right now Haku was talking to Zabuza about his idea.

**With Haku, Back at base:**

Haku was in front of the secret entrance to Gato's base, he entered swiftly and silently none of the gaurds even knew that he had entered. It showed his skill as an assassin or maybe Gato was just bad at picking guards.

As he walked down the hall he heard footsteps. Deciding to not have the person know he was there he jumped to the celling and stuck his hands and feet to the celling. Just as he did this Gato and his guards appeared from around the corner. Gato had a cast over his arm from where Haku had broken it, he seemed to be talking to his guards.

"In a couple days my army of bandits will be here and once Zabuza and his apprentice kill the Kumo nin I'll send them to finish them off. Or if Kumo does kill Zabuza they are only four people, they can't fight over two hundred men. With Zabuza dead I can collect his bounty and I bet that Darui guy has a big bounty too and I bet many would pay for the son of the Raikage. This is going to be perfect!" Gato said with a cruel laugh his head moving up and down with his laughter.

It was a shame really, if Gato had kept his head up for a second longer he would have seen Haku's eyes glaring down at him from the celling. One thing was for certain though.

Gato was _so_ screwed.

As Gato and his guards turned around another corner out of sight Haku dropped to the ground without a sound. He glared angrily at the corner where the midget man had been seconds before. _How dare he! Oh he is going to pay for this. Nobody double-crosses me and Zabuza-sama… Although once Zabuza hears about this it could help him decide to take N's offer.'_ Haku thought.

**Zabuza's Room:**

The Demon of the Bloody Mist was still stuck in his bed; he was trying to pass the time by thinking of strategies to defeat Darui and the rest of the Kumo ninja's. Zabuza heard the door open softly and turning his head toward the sound saw his female looking apprentice, what surprised him was that Haku looked murderous something he had never seen from the boy before.

"Haku why do you look like you want to stab someone repeatedly with a dull senbon?" Zabuza asked the boy.

Haku took a deep breath to control his anger "I will tell you of why I am upset in a second Zabuza-sama, I need to tell you something… I met the son of the Third Raikage about ten minutes ago," he bluntly told him.

Zabuza sat straight up from his bed even though his wounds ached "YOU WHAT!" he yelled out.

Haku just waited for his master to calm down before continuing on "yes I met him when he was passed out in the woods," he said.

Zabuza glowered at him "and why didn't you kill him?" he asked the boy angrily.

Haku glared back surprising Zabuza "he woke up the second I got near him" he told him, though it was the half truth since he had the time to do it but hesitated and N woke up.

"Zabuza we can't fight these people, you were right with N being strong," seeing Zabuza's enquiring look he added "that's his name"

"You seem to know something I don't Haku, something involving the boy. What did you find out?" Zabuza asked his apprentice.

"N's a Jinchuriki Zabuza-sama," Haku told him.

Shock erupted on Zabuza's face "like Yagura! Wait which bjuu does he contain?" he asked, wondering which bjuu he held.

"He contains the Kyuubi no Yoko" Haku said simply.

Zabuza seemed to have a coughing fit, to find out this boy who was not only the son of the Third Raikage and could do the **Lightning Release Armor **and had an apparent bloodline that involves red lightning and was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. The boy would become a legend among legends.

Zabuza sighed "Haku how are we going defeat them? I can't fight Darui and win, and you can't fight N and the others, we're trapped," he concluded.

Haku smiled making Zabuza look at him confused "N knew who I was, he realized that I was the Hunter nin. We talked and I told him why I worked for you and of my life in Kiri. He offered to take us to Kumo Zabuza." Haku said.

Zabuza looked at the boy shocked "why would he offer us to join Kumo, we're his enemy, are you sure this isn't a trick?"

Haku shook his head "he wasn't lying I could tell, he said that his father would welcome us with open arms due to me having a bloodline and you being a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and an A-rank ninja who also wields one of the Seven Swords, Kumo is the second nation with the most swordsmen no doubt they would love to have someone of your skill teaching the next generation."

A silence took the room as Zabuza thought it over; if he was honest with himself he wanted to go to Kumo. Not only would Kumo keep them safe from Yagura but also he could finally stop working for slime like Gato.

As though Haku was reading his mind he decided to tell Zabuza what he had overheard from Gato. Needless to say when he found out how Gato was going to backstab them Zabuza was… less than pleased. A terrible amount of Killing Intent was felt all over the base, all the guards dropped to their knees out of pure fear trying with all their willpower to not piss themselves. Haku waited patiently for Zabuza to calm down from his rage. When the KI died down Haku spoke "so I'm guessing we're no longer going to work for Gato?" he asked calmly.

"When I see that fat pig I'm going to-" Zabuza broke off before he grinned darkly. Haku knew that look, whenever he saw that look someone was going to die, painfully.

"Haku I have an idea," Zabuza said still grinning that dark grin.

Haku raised an eyebrow curious to know what his master was thinking.

"How about we pretend we don't know and when we go to the bridge we tell the Kumo ninja that we will judge each others strength by fighting, but we won't fight to the death we will just make it look like it and when Gato thinks its safe for him to try and kill us we and the Kumo ninja kill him!" Zabaza said with a laugh.

Haku smirked at the idea "Surprisingly I fully agree with you Zabuza-sama that pig deserves to die."

Zabuza nodded his head in agreement still grinning "now all we have to do is wait."


	12. Death To The Midget Wannabe Pimp

**Wow this is probably the longest chapter I've written so far, I think I wrote 10 pages in a night so I'm quite proud of myself.**

**I'd forgotten how… Idiotic Naruto is in Cannon. I've been rewatching the all the Naruto seasons and Naruto is to put it, an idiot and a weakling. So I'd thought I'd add this small tidbit before the chapter begins, while N does act Idiotic at times he is NOT actually stupid in fact at certain times N can be quite intelligent, it's just that his whole personality is a happy go luck type who sometimes acts a little slow. **

**Since today is my birthday I decided to put up this chapter for you guys, I can now drive legally! My update may be a little slower now since High School is coming soon which I'm looking forward to going back but would rather not have to deal with exams and homework, oh well I'll get by.**

**I got the idea of this story from the author Jiraiya Uzumaki. The original story is called ****Protect Him! ****The link to this is **** s/7756635/1/Protect_Him**

"**Yo"-Demon/summon talking, jutsu, or pissed off person**

'**Yo'- Demon thinking**

'_Yo'-_ Thoughts

'Yo'- Mental contact

N woke up feeling someone shaking his shoulders, he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them with his fists he then saw Yugito standing by the couch where he was sleeping with a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok N-kun? I was worried about you." She said concerned for her fellow Jinchuuriki.

N nodded "yep I'm fine Yugito, I cleared my head and I'm ready to roll!" he rapped exuberantly.

Yugito smiled, whenever N started to rap it showed that he was fine. She then bonked him hard on the head "Baka stop with your rap! You and Bee always do it, it's annoying," she complained. Hey just because it showed that he was fine didn't mean she had to like the rapping.

"Ow Yugito so mean" N complained rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Come on lets go get something to eat," Yugito said grabbing his hand and practically dragged him to the kitchen where the rest of Team 9 sat along with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari who looked pretty ashamed of himself.

"Yo sorry about last night, I didn't mean to start a fight," N said in his normal rap style.

"It's fine N. And we don't think any differently on who you and Yugito are just because your Jinchuuriki." Tazuna announced.

N seemed taken aback, he hadn't expected that and was touched by their understanding "thank you Tazuna and Tsunami" he said with a small smile as he started to eat the food for breakfast.

Inari was quiet thinking about after he had gone to bed when Darui had come in and helped explain things about N and Yugito. He realized now that N and Yugito knew a greater pain then himself and he swore he would change and be like them and to stand up for himself and his family.

Ko was silent and just picked at his food. He had stayed up half the night thinking on what N had said during his outburst and how Tazuna and Tsunami had thought of the two as human and to what his sensei had said. He now realized how wrong he had been, they weren't monsters the people who thought of them were the monsters including Ko himself. He had decided after hours of thinking it over to accept them as team mates and to be friends with them, he felt so foolish thinking that they were the Kyuubi and Nibi reincarnated along with N's brother Bee being the Hachibi. He wanted to change that, he wanted to help them and be friends with them, not one of the people who thought them as demons.

Breakfast passed and soon enough Team 9 left the house to go to the clearing where they had been practicing. "Wait," Ko said making them stop "I want to say something," he looked at the ground and took a deep breath before look at N and Yugito in the eyes "I-Im sorry" he said confusing N and Yugito. Seeing the confusion he continued on "I'm sorry for thinking of you two and your brother as your bjuu reincarnated, I realized last night that doing so was incredibly foolish, it's obvious that you are just the container and not the host. Can you please forgive me?" Ko asked N and Yugito looking back down at the ground.

N and Yugito were stunned at what Ko had said while Darui let a small smile grace his face when he realized his words had made Ko realize the truth of the Jinchuuriki Trio.

N recovered first and with a grin held out his fist. Ko realized what this was and fist bumped him.

"Alright Ko! Looks like you know what's on the get go!" N rapped with a smile.

Yugito bonked N on the head "Baka! That didn't even make sense!" she turned back to Ko who was looking at the scene amused "Thank you Ko… you have no idea how much it means to us for you to find us as normal people... Thank you," Yugito said sincerely with a smile on her face.

Ko nodded with a smile on his face as well. They started to continue on to the training ground with the three Genin leading while Darui was trailing back watching Ko talk with N and Yugito _'looks like you were right N you did get to Ko'_ Darui thought watching his Genin team finally become a full team.

The team soon got to the training ground **(Think of where Team 7 was)** and the three Hidden Cloud Genin sat down as they waited for what Darui was going to say.

Darui stood in front of them "Alright team we're going to work on our teamwork some more since Ko will probably work with you two now" he said while Ko looked down at the ground ashamed, Darui noticed this and added "don't worry Ko that was in the past it doesn't matter anymore" Darui said with a smile, "we have to be prepared for Zabuza and the hunter nin so we have to work on teamwork."

N looked down at the ground guiltily; which was noticed by his team. "N what's wrong?" Ko asked the blonde.

"His name is Haku," N said.

Ko quirked an eyebrow "Who's Haku?" he asked while Yugito and Darui looked at N curiously.

"The hunter ninja, that's his name." N verified shocking his team.

"What! N how did you find this out?" Darui demanded from his student.

N sighed but decided to tell them since he would have to tell them soon anyway "when I went out last night blowing off some steam I kinda… fell asleep in the woods," he said lamely.

"What! N-kun why would you fall asleep in the middle of the woods when any of Gato's goons could've killed you when you're asleep," Yugito retorted angrily.

N chuckled nervously edging away from his angry teammate "he woke me up and pretend to be a civilian trying to glean information out of me. After talking a little he asked me a question," N said before trailing off thinking of his precious people, the reason why he fought and trained to get stronger.

The rest of his team, however where not privy to N's thoughts and wanted to know what the Hunter nin had asked him.

"N the question?" Ko asked him.

N jerked back to reality and grinned sheepishly "Sorry, he asked me why I fought, and I told him I fought for my precious people, the ones who saw me as me and not Kyuubi, the ones who I trust my life with. It was then I realized who Haku really was when I recognized his scent, the scent of the Hunter Nin. I then asked him why he worked for Zabuza and he told me he had the **Ice Release** bloodline."

Darui narrowed his eyes "This could be a problem for when we fight him, since Wave is surrounded by water and he has an advantage of using it for his bloodline."

"Wait I'm not done," N said before continuing "he told me how when his father had found out that he and his mother had a bloodline in the middle of the bloodlines purges in Kiri he attacked and killed Haku's mother and tried to kill Haku with a mob. Only Haku killed them before they could hurt him he then spent several months in poverty trying to survive which is how Zabuza found him. Zabuza gave him a reason to live and that is why he is so loyal to the man. I told him I was a Jinchuuriki and that I understood him, and that's where I got an idea."

"And the idea is?" Yugito asked him impatiently since she hated when he would say something interesting and then wouldn't tell you until you asked him.

"I told him he and Zabuza could join Kumogakure!" N said brightly with his fox like grin.

"WHAT! N you can't just go around inviting people to join Kumo even if you are the Third's son, just because you invited them to join doesn't mean that the rest of Kumo will." Darui told his rap-loving apprentice.

N shook his head "no think about it sensei, Haku has a bloodline which Kumo could benefit greatly from it since we don't have any other **Ice Release **bloodline users which means when he's old enough Haku can sire an entire clan of **Ice Release **users. Zabuza is an A-Rank ninja and a member of **The Seven Swordsman of the Mist** and wields one of the seven swords which have special powers, he would be a great asset for our learning swordsmen. Haku and Zabuza are tired from running for Kiri's Hunter nin and I bet that they would be loyal to Kumo if we protected them from Yagura and anyone else gunning for them."

"He has a point sensei," Ko told Darui. "Kumo could always use more bloodline users, even though we have gained more bloodline and bloodline users from those who came from Kiri to Kumo it's always wise to gain more."

Yugito nodded her head in agreement to Ko's words.

Darui sighed since N did make a strong point "very well N but did Haku and Zabuza exactly agree to your idea?"

"Haku agreed but he is still gonna have to ask Zabuza I bet he will accept though I don't know how their gonna tell us though."

"So we will probably find out when Zabuza is healed and we run into him again, most likely on the bridge since Gato hired him to kill Tazuna and destroy the bridge," Yugito concluded to which her fellow Kumo nin nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well even if the two _do_ join us I'd rather have us prepared for any other things Gato throws at us," Darui then sighed "why couldn't this mission have been dull?" he asked to himself much to the amusement of his students.

Team 9 spent the rest of the day going over teamwork exercises. Konoha wasn't the only nation that relied on team work as Kumo saw the perks of it's shinobi working together which when fighting an enemy the Kumo nin would work together to take down a more skilled and experienced enemy reducing the casualties in each assigned mission. It also helped that with Ko now fully participating in the teamwork exercises with N and Yugito their teamwork skills with all three of them were steadily increasing. Darui could see the potential of his three students was sky bound, he believed that they had great potential, with N and Yugito being Jinchuuriki and taught by the Third Raikage, A, and others including himself before he became their official sensei and Ko being the heir of his clan which was one of the strongest in Kumo and was taught in their techniques and jutsu. Darui believed they could become Kumo's version of the Legendary Sanin of Konoha. Though he knew that with being their sensei their missions were going to be anything but dull.

As the sun set Darui, Ko, and Yugito started to head back before Yugito noticed N was not among them. She headed back and saw him sitting against a tree branch high in the trees watching the sun set.

Yugito jumped up to the branch holding him "mind if I join you?" she asked him, N didn't answer but she knew that he was saying yes.

The two didn't speak just watching the sun set over the ocean before N broke the silence "I told you Ko was gonna come around,"

Yugito smiled as she leaned against her fellow Jinchuuriki looking at the sunset and the sky which was a deep crimson color with the sun being a golden yellow with it reflecting off the deep sea green ocean "yea you did say that. Do you think A and Bee are ok? They did go to a base where Orochimaru could have been in there."

N shook his head "Nah our big bro's wouldn't have been killed by that snake. With A and Bee working together killing him would be a piece of cake!" N badly rapped.

Yugito shook her head at N's rap in amusement before she remembered something "_our?"_

N nodded and looked at Yugito blue cat-like eyes with his own sky blue eyes "yes Yugito-chan, _our_. You're family, I don't know what life would be without you. You're one of my most precious people, I would give my life for you Yugito-chan." N told her firmly shocking Yugito that N thought so much of her.

"N-kun…"

N looked back toward the sunset with a small smile gracing his face "You're one of the most important people in my life. I would gladly give up my life to save yours, or Bee-ni, or A-ni, or dad. You guys are the reasons why I fight and train to get stronger, so I can protect you, my precious people."

N stood up and held out a hand to Yugito, which she took, as he helped her up "come on we should go before Darui-sensei and Ko get worried."

The two blondes headed back to Tazuna's house where the rest of their team was waiting for them.

**Three Days Later: Tazuna's House**

Team 9 was getting prepared for battle. It was the day they knew Zabuza would probably show up even if he joined them there still was a chance of him declining. It was decided that N would stay back for a little bit in case Gato tried to pull a hostage situation.

N was currently in his room practicing his elemental chakra control by making his red lightning gather in his palm and twist and turn while moving it to different fingers during random intervals. This was to help his with his chakra control, which had sucked very much before he had started doing the exercise when he was still a kid training with his family. It was also used to help control his elemental chakra since with more control the more powerful it will be.

"Hey let my mom go!" Inari's voice rang throughout the house alerting N of intruders. N jumped out of his bedroom window and landed without a sound as he stealthily made his way to the front door, which had been left ajar. Going inside the house without a sound he came across the sight of two bandits who were no doubt working for Gato, one man was holding Tsunami by the hair while Inari was in front of them shaking. The tall bandit with an eye patch on his eye was holding a sword in one hand while the other was holding Tsunami was glaring at Inari "Oi brat" the bandit growled "get out of the way or I'll kill you myself!"

"No please don't hurt my baby boy!" Tsunami yelled out desperately.

Inari seemed to stop shaking and gathered his courage before he glared at the two men "let my mom go!" he yelled before running toward the guards not listening to his mothers' warning of running away before she was knocked unconscious by the bandit holding her.

N seeing enough used the bandits distraction of watching Inari run to them and used **substitution** on Tsunami while leaping forward and grabbed Inari before the bandits could hurt him and deposited next to his mother. Inari seeing who had rescued him shouted out "N-Nii!"

N flashed Inari a smile "Yo Inari!" he said with a peace sign.

"Hey it's one of those Kumo ninja!" the bandit wearing a coat exclaimed.

N rolled his eyes "really what gave it away? The **Substitution** or the head band with the Kumo symbol on it?" N deadpanned.

The man with the eye patch scowled "Oi you may be a ninja but you're still a kid and you can't beat us!" he announced arrogantly.

N held his two fists up like a boxer and made the 'bring it' motion.

The bandit with the eye patch growled and charged forward, his sword raised above his head reading to chop the boy's head off. "Take this you punk!" he roared and swung it at the boy.

N patiently waited until the sword was close and in a flash had one of his own swords pulled out and quickly brought his sword in front of him and had it clash against the bandits sword. The bandit seeing his sword stopped so easily by N gritted his teeth and put his other hand on his sword trying to overpower N. This could have worked against an inferior enemy but unfortunately for the bandits N was not an inferior opponent he was by far the superior.

N pushed back the swords and using the moment when the bandit had to step back or else risk losing his sword and roundhouse kicked him making him crash against the wall and fell into unconsciousness.

N rolled his eyes at the weak and unconscious bandit before looking at the other bandit who looked shocked at him for defeating his counter part so easily. "Well are you going to try to take the 'punk' down? Or are you just gonna stand there with a frown?" N asked him in his normal enka rap using hand motions to make his rap look more convincing.

The bandit's eyebrow twitched before he rushed forward "I'll show you!" he roared holding his sword with both hands and over his head.

The bandit in the coat swung his sword downward aiming to cleave the boy in half. N simply spun around making the blade miss him. Still moving he brought his foot up and kicked the man in the side making him fly into a wall and soon fell into unconsciousness like his partner.

N shook his head in disappointment 'That was too easy' he thought before turning back to Inari and his mother who was still unconscious.

He knelt down by Inari "nice job Inari you were very brave, though next time make sure you have a weapon with you," N said rubbing Inari's hair with a grin.

He stopped grinning and looked confused when Inari put his head down and started to tear up before shaking his head angrily "Dang it! I decided to never cry again, but…" he stopped and started to rub his hands against his eyes trying to make the tears stop. "Now you'll laugh at me again and call me a crybaby", he finished saying in-between sobs. Inari felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that N had put his hand there with a smile on his face.

"It's okay to cry when you're happy," N told him.

"N-nii," Inari said.

N kept on smiling before turning away toward the direction of the bridge "Now then. I can leave the rest to you, right?"

Inari grinned "Yeah,"

N nodded his head "Ok then I'm gonna go to the bridge, my team needs my help," N said before running toward the direction of the bridge where his team was.

**15 minutes earlier: The rest of Team 9 at the bridge with Tazuna**

Team 9 minus N plus Tazuna had reached the bridge where a heavy mist clung around them making them strain their eyes to see into the mist.

"Sensei this mist-" Ko began before Darui interrupted his student "Yeah I know, this is Zabuza's work," making them all tense up ready for a fight.

Tazuna glanced around nervously "where are my men?" he asked.

"Zabuza probably had them not come, either by killing them or knocking them out, it matters on what his answer is to N's idea" Yugito stated to which Ko and Darui nodded their heads.

"Sensei should one of us go get N? He could be a great help if we fight," suggested Ko.

Darui shook his head "Don't worry Ko, N never was one to stay away from a fight. He's too much like his father and brothers."

Darui decided to get the waiting over with and called out to the hiding Demon of The Mist and his apprentice Haku "So Zabuza you did survive, from what my student has told me he gave you and Haku a choice… What's your answer?" he asked the hidden missing ninja knowing that the next few moments would affect the entire mission.

A chuckle came from everywhere before a figure appeared in front of them with his apprentice by his side "right to the chase I see, very well I accept your offer but I want one thing before I come with you."

"Oh and what would that be?" Darui asked him warily.

"It has come to my attention that Gato decided to hire an army of bandits to get rid of me should I succeed in killing you and your team or if I failed to kill you guys and collect our bounties. Now I don't know about you but I _hate_ people who try to backstab me so I want to have a fight with you where we don't actually try to kill each other but pretend where fighting where you will then 'defeat' me and lo and behold Gato will probably appear with his army to take us out and we defeat them together and I will willing join and fight for Kumo as will Haku," Zabuza announced to them.

Darui nodded his head _'hmm so N was right with Gato betraying Zabuza'_ he thought, "Very well we agree to these terms," Darui announced.

Zabuza grinned "okay then how about that rematch Darui? Haku you can fight the two Genin, you have my permission to not kill them." Haku nodded "Hai Zabuza-sama!"

Darui turned to his students and nodded at them, Ko and Yugito rushed forward towards Haku who retreated backwards toward the middle of the bridge while Zabuza unsheathed his massive sword with Darui following his example.

A cool breeze flowed across the bridge while Darui and Zabuza held their respective blades waiting for the other to make the first move. A heartbeat later and they jumped toward each other clashing their large blades against each other trying to overpower the other.

Darui jumped back when Zabuza tried to do a side swing, taking advantage of the sword being on the far right of Zabuza Darui swung his sword upwards knowing Zabuza wouldn't have time to block since his sword was on the side from trying to hit Darui.

Zabuza leaned back successfully dodging the blade but while he had the sword miss any of his vitals, a cut appeared on his shoulder. Grunting he jumped before smirking "You know Darui, while I admit you do have a good skill with that sword of your," he held up his hands in a certain hand seal that made Darui tense knowing what jutsu Zabuza was going to use "you're no match for me with all this water!" A large mist started to cover the bridge that successfully hid Zabuza from Darui who was squinting through the mist trying to catch a glimpse of Zabuza.

'_I see so that's his plan, with us being above the ocean Zabuza has enough water to last him for decades without straining his chakra since there is already so much water in the air, however he should never underestimate a Jonin of The Hidden Cloud!' _Darui thought before he closed his eyes in concentration, outside his body a blue aura of chakra sparked to life coming into a tangible substance, Darui then opened his eyes as he pushed his chakra outward clearing the mist which revealed Zabuza on his right running towards him with his sword out ready to cut him in two.

Darui arced his blade which meet Zabuza's again, furrowing his brow Darui started to channel lightning chakra in his blade making it spark with electricity. The result ended with Darui sword to slowly yet progressively cut through Zabuza's massive sword.

Zabuza seeing this quickly jumped back but the damage was done as now only two inches of the sword remained unscathed. "Hmm seems like I should be wary of your sword, you're quite the swordsman to match my skills," Zabuza commented.

"Thank you but I believe we are stilling fighting albeit it's a spar until Gato gets here, since you are joining my country I must know of your skills," Darui said before he started to form hand signs to a peculiar jutsu that Zabuza knew himself. Zabuza did the same seals and at the same time they both shouted "**Water Style: Water Dragon"** and two massive dragons made of water rushed towards each other.

**With Ko and Yugito:**

Ko and Yugito followed Haku where they stood near the middle of the unfinished part of the bridge, the three ninja could hear the sound of metal against metal coming from the sounds of their respective sensei's fighting.

"Ko lets work together," Yugito said staring down her opponent. Ko nodded and stood by her side his hand on his sheathed Tanto waiting for Haku to make the first move.

Haku chuckled "I hope you do realize that we aren't enemies more like sparing partners waiting for Gato to show up" he reminded them.

Ko grinned "that may be true but since you are going to join our country we have to see your skills to give to Raikage-sama and also-" Ko said before Yugito finished for him "Kumo ninja _never_ back down!"

Yugito and Ko rushed forwards with their swords free from their sheaths ready to strike down the Ice user in front of them. Haku barely had time to jump out of the way from the deadly swords. He raised his hands and made a hand seal before saying "**Water Clone Jutsu"** 6 Haku appeared surrounding the two Cloud Genin.

Ko's eyes darted around taking note of the clones positions and was already thinking of a strategy of defeating them "Yugito take three and I'll take three."

Yugito charged lightning chakra to her Katana and swung it at her chosen targets **"Lightning Style: Lighting Arc,"** a arc of lightning chakra came out of her sword taking out the Haku's making them turn into puddles of water.

While this was happening Ko rushed forward and managed to cut through one of the Haku's before it could retaliate, he charged for the other two that were standing side by side, the one on the right rushed forward while the other threw senbon needles at him. Ko dodged the senbon by running to the left and as he neared the oncoming right Haku clone he charged normal chakra to his sword and feet and started to spin rapidly, this caused him to spin around rapidly his sword a blur as it easily cut through the two Haku's before they could get away making them turn into puddles of water.

Ko and Yugito regrouped and turned their sights back on the original Haku who smirked despite the fact you couldn't see it due to him wearing his hunter nin mask. "I must admit you two are strong," Haku said before taking out a kunai and rushing towards Yugito who meet him holding a kunai in her hand as well. "But you fell for my trick" Ko's eyes widened and he hurried to Haku who still had Yugito in a kunai lock. Haku raised his free arm and started to do one-hand seals shocking the two Genin that the person around their age could do one hand seals. **"Secret Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors" **from the water from the water clones large mirrors made of ice surrounded Ko and Yugito from the sides and above, Haku stepped toward one of the mirrors and seemed to sink through it before he appeared inside the mirror. "I'm sorry but this battle is over, no one has ever beaten this jutsu I will not kill you since we are now comrades so will you give up?" Haku asked them.

"Didn't you hear us earlier?" Ko asked. "Kumo ninja don't back down, ever!"

Haku nodded "I have to respect that," all of a sudden Haku's appeared in all the mirrors and started to rain down senbon on the duo. "Crap," Yugito said.

After a few minutes in the mirrors Ko and Yugito started to look like pincushions, while Haku hadn't aimed for any vital parts that didn't mean it hurt. Yugito had tried to throw a **Fireball Ball Jutsu** at one of the mirrors only for it to not melt it. Ko had a larger advantage than Yugito since he was wearing armor but he didn't have as much stamina as the Nibi Jinchuuriki and was slowly tiring as was Yugito. Haku then appeared in the mirror in front of them, senbon raised, he spoke "I'm afraid this match is over this next attack will render you unconscious," he threw the senbon at the two as they closed their eyes waiting for them to hit. But all they heard was the clang of metal hitting metal, they opened their eyes to see N in front of them with two of his swords in hand.

"What took you so long?" Yugito said in a low voice, N just looked at the two and smiled "I was taking care of some thugs," he turned his attention back to Haku "Haku I thought you were going to join us," N said in a disappointed tone.

Ko spoke up "he is, so is Zabuza we're doing a spar to lure out Gato," he said between short breaths.

N flashed Ko a grin "I see how well you're doing," he said cheekily making Ko glare at him though he really didn't have it in him making N grin wider while Ko just murmured something about 'stupid rapping blondes' much to Yugito and N's amusement.

N returned his attention to Haku while he created two Shadow Clones and instructed them to pick up Ko and Yugito and to take them out of the mirrors, Haku didn't stop them as he wanted to spar against N to see who was superior in speed and strength.

N rolled his neck back and cracked his knuckles "ready Haku?" he asked Haku who nodded. Haku's appeared in all the mirrors and started to throw senbon at N. N easily dodged them through a series on movements and dodging. The bottom Haku's threw senbon at N's legs hoping to try and get a hit since if one senbon hit one of his leg nerves it would slow him down dramatically, sadly for Haku N jumped high in the air making the senbon hit the ground.

Some of the top Haku's shot senbon on the air born N but N just used his swords to cut the senbon into small pieces, N landed on the ground still batting away senbon, a few hit their mark on his arm and legs, but N ignored it, if he could be punched through walls and trees by his brothers and father then he could defiantly have small pieces of metal in him and still fight.

N pulled out the senbon from his body before speaking "you know Haku I think we should probably finish this since Gato will probably come soon," all of a sudden red lightning appeared around N signifying that he had activated his **Lightning Release Armor**, N just stood there as the Haku's went back into one Haku and continued to rain down senbon on him, but alas as since it _was_ called Lightning armor for a reason and the senbon just bounced off him, in a blur of red lightning N appeared in front of the mirror Haku and he punched the mirror, making it shatter into millions of pieces while Haku flew back from the punch. With a _thud_ Haku fell on the bridge, Haku picked himself up while his hunter mask started to crack from where he had hit the ground.

N appeared in front of Haku and did a roundhouse kick to his head making him fly farther back again.

Haku's hunter mask couldn't take any more strain and it broke into small pieces. Haku tried to stand but he found it hard too since N's **Lightning Armor** had sent electricity into his body affecting his nerves making him unable to control his body.

N appeared in front of Haku rubbing his head sheepishly "ehehe sorry Haku I may have over done it," he said.

"I-Its ok N I-I'm fine," Haku said though the lightning made it hard to talk.

N then glanced over to where Ko and Yugito were, they had gotten rid of the senbon needles and were already standing, N knew Yugito was already healing thanks to Nibi.

The two walked over to where Haku was still on the ground while N was waiting for them, "damn N remind me to never piss you off," Ko commented as he watched the lightning course through Haku though it started to die down since N hadn't channeled much lightning into Haku since they were only doing a spar and he didn't want to cause any permanent damage.

Yugito glanced over to where Darui and Zabuza were still fighting, "Gato should be here soon," she said.

As soon as she said that Darui disarmed Zabuza, his massive sword flying in the air until it landed behind him the blade sinking into the bridge. Darui moved his sword to Zabuza's throat to make sure he stayed down.

"Although I think it's dull to say but it seems that my team and I have won this fight," Darui said glancing over to his students who were helping Haku up though N had to support Haku to make sure he didn't fall.

"Hmph," was all Zabuza said since it would be pretty hard to talk when you had a giant cleaver sword against ones' throat.

All of a sudden the sound of wood and feet hitting against stone echoed through out the bridge before they heard a voice, "You and you're apprentice couldn't even take down one of them, oh Zabuza you disappoint me," an oily sounding voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a short man in a suit with sunglasses holding a cane in one arm while the other was in a cast. The most noticeable thing about this man was not the man itself but rather the large group of thugs surrounding him who were leering at the shinobi and trying to look intimidating.

'_Is that?"_ Ko, Yugito, and N thought looking at the midget.

"Gato…" Tazuna growled out glaring at the billionaire with eyes burning with a great hatred that if they could would have burned the man until all that was left of him was a grease spot on his bridge.

"I see you failed to kill them Zabuza but it doesn't matter… as with my army I'm going to kill you, the bridge builder, and those Kumo ninja and collect your bounties making me even more rich!" the most hated man in Wave pronounced arrogantly.

Gato then took a look at Darui's students who had come to their sensei's side still holding Haku, though he stared more at Yugito with a look full of lust, "Though I may keep the girl as… entertainment." Gato said lustfully.

N glared at the man unknowingly sending out KI making some of the weaker willed thugs sweat slightly.

"So this is the man who takes from the poor and leaves them to rot while he himself is a pig," N stated angrily.

Gato glared at the Kyubi Jinchuuriki "what was that you brat!"

"I said you're not even a challenge, and what's with the getup, you look like a wannabe pimp who is really just a midget," N said.

"Shut up you brat!" Gato screamed as he was sensitive about his height, who knew.

"We're getting off track," Zabuza said making Gato return his attention back to him, his smile ever so smug.

"Ah yes, well you see you rouge ninja are just too expensive so I decided why not kill you and collect your bounty, don't feel bad Zabuza think of it as a business transaction," Gato said smugly.

Zabuza began to chuckle darkly making Gato's resolve waiver before going back as he shot out "and why are you laughing? Are you happy for your death?"

Zabuza kept chuckling before saying "you're right Gato this _is_ a business transaction, you see Haku found out a few days ago that you were going to betray us so we went to the Kumo ninja and told them if they let us live and you dead we would join their country, so in a sense we are selling our services to Kumo," Zabuza said grinning when he saw Gato pale and tremble like a lost kitten.

"N-no that's impossible!" Gato screamed out.

Zabuza shrugged "don't feel bad Gato it is a business transaction!" he said gleefully.

"N-no no no no no," Gato stuttered out before looking at Darui as though for confirmation.

"Although it's dull to repeat something that was just said moments ago, Zabuza is telling the truth," Darui put his sword away from Zabuza's neck and fully turned to the now terrified Gato, he pointed his sword at the man "today is the day you die, Gato, you're crimes against the people of Wave have been judged and you are… guilty!"

"Hehehe, next time Gato when you tell your thugs your going to kill your ninja employees, don't announce it loudly when your in the _same_ building that they are in, although." Zabuza said grabbing his sword that was in the bridge making a _shing_ sound "there isn't a next time is there? Oh well no one really cares as long as you are dead."

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gato yelled at his thugs.

Zabuza held his sword at the ready as did Darui, about to charge when they saw N come up to them "I want a piece of that asshole, for what he did to Wave and for what he said about Yugito-chan," N said.

Zabuza grinned "the more the merrier," he said happily "can you fight multiple people?" he asked.

N grinned "Oh you bet."

The two Cloud ninja rushed forward along with Zabuza all running for the same target, Gato.

With a look of pure fear Gato ran through his thugs using them as a supposed wall between the ninja who wanted him dead all the while screaming, "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Half of his thugs started to run forward foolishly thinking that since they had superior numbers they could defeat the ninja. How wrong they were.

Correct they were superior in strength, but in skill the two Jounin and one Genin were far superior then the common thugs.

With a crash the front thugs faced Zabuza, Darui, and N. Darui and Zabuza slashed left and right, up and down, anywhere they could land a hit.

As for N he stood there as bandits surrounded him, "Hehe you can't beat us kid," one of the thugs said.

N smirked "you can't beat me you fools, when a fight comes out with a pop and a bang you're still gonna look like tools!" N then moved his arms and shoulders making all seven of his swords fly into the air before landing in their respective place of the hinge join of his right and left arm, another between his shoulder blade and neck, one in his mouth, one under his left armpit, and another one on his raised right leg. This was the Kenjutsu style he and Bee had created, as kids _The Seven Swords Dance_ while it look odd it was proven that it is a deadly Kenjustu stance and shouldn't be underestimated.

"W-what the hell!" one of the thugs exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, I doubt the kid can even move!" another thug said.

N smirked still in his stance before he jumped high into the air and started to spin rapidly in a buzz saw like fashion. Almost as fast as he had jumped he started to descend attacking the bandits from the air, some tried to lift their swords above them to protect them from N's blades but N still in a buzz saw motion cut through them with ease.

It was near impossible to predict his movements due to the sheer unpredictably of his stance. N was soon on the ground dodging and attacking with ease even with one foot on the ground.

In order to kill more bandits N would throw certain swords in the air to allow him to get to his enemy with out getting hit. This showed when he started to do cartwheels while throwing swords in the air to allow him to do so, the thugs who only knew what side of the sword to stab someone had no chance against N and his Kenjutsu skills.

Some of the more smarter bandits tried to run away but N saw them and threw his swords which could also be used as projectiles and watched while still fighting using his whole body and started to do quick backflips and caught each one that he threw either from a body or the ground, before throwing them in an arc and attacking more bandits.

Soon enough with the aid of Darui, Zabuza, and N the thugs who had charged had been killed while the other half started to back away from them in fear.

"Oi oi I paid you to kill them! AND I SAY KILL THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Gato screamed out still hiding behind the thugs.

The last half of the bandits' hesitantly stepped forward, but as they did so a crossbow bolt hit the ground near their feet. Everyone looked toward the bolt had come from and they saw in amazement was dozens of villagers armed to the tooth pitchforks, swords, hammers, and pick axes, anything they could get their hands on that could be used as a weapon, and leading them with a crossbow in hand and a huge smile on his face, was Inari himself.

"Inari!" N yelled happy to see his friend.

Inari flashed N a grin before turning his attention back to Gato and his goons "we're done with you stepping on us Gato! If you want to try and control our nation you're going to have to go through us!" Inari yelled out defiantly with the villagers roaring in agreement.

With half their numbers already destroyed by the ninja and now outnumbered by the villagers, the remaining thugs fled leaving Gato standing alone with Zabuza, Haku, N, Darui, Ko, Yugito, Inari, Tazuna, and all the villagers glaring at him.

Gato shook like a leaf and backed away from the people who wanted him dead, before turning around and started to run away trying to get to the boat his thugs and himself had come on but ran into something solid.

Gato fell on his butt and looking up he saw with horror that the solid object he had run into was none other than Zabuza himself, who was grinning like a madman.

"P-Please! Mercy! I can give you anything! Money, power, land, women, anything! Please just don't kill me!" Gato begged on his hands and knees.

Zabuza smirked "nope! Have fun in hell Gato… there are going to be demons far worse than me who are going to 'entertain' you but when I do die… I'm coming for you," and with that said he swung his massive sword as Gato let out a scream that broke off abruptly as Gato was beheaded.

Silence soon followed. The people of Wave could not believe that the man who had destroyed their home and their lives was gone, dead. But there he was, beheaded on the bridge he had tried, and failed to destroy. Wave was free.

Massive cheers enveloped the silence. People hugged each other with tears of joy in their eyes. They were free!

The next week was a blur. The people of Wave with the help of the Kumo ninja got rid of every thug and person loyal to Gato. Gato's estates, business's, and ships were taken and its items distributed to the people of Wave as compensation for Gato's crimes. Team Darui were hailed as the nations heroes, people were even calling N the hero of Wave.

Soon enough all good things must come to an end, as now the people of Wave stood at the now completed yet unnamed bridge watching Team Darui plus Haku and Zabuza stood about to say good bye before they headed back to Kumogakure.

Tazuna was the first to speak "Thanks to you the bridge was safely completed, but we will miss you very much."

Tsunami smiled "Take care."

N smiled "Don't worry old man we'll come back for a visit again, have no despair this ain't the end!" N said with his fist in the air with a rock sign.

Tazunza sweat dropped "Maybe you can come back in a few years..." he muttered before remembering what else N had said "Hey! I'm not an old man!" Tazuna exclaimed much to everyone's amusement.

N noticed that Inari was trying to hold back tears, "you'll visit for sure?" Inari asked.

N started to tear up to "Inari… you're gonna miss us are you? It's alright to cry when you're happy," he said.

"IM GOING TO MISS YOU N-NI!" Inari yelled crying.

"IM GONNA MISS YOU TOO, YO!" N yelled out also crying.

N and Inari hugged and N decided to give him a present for Inari to remember him. "Here yo, you can have my shades, with these you'll look as sharp as my blades," N rapped to Inari before giving Inari his red shades which the tearful boy promised him that he would take care of them.

After N and Inari's tearful goodbye's Team Darui plus Zabuza and Haku started to walk across the bridge making them the first to ever cross it, all the while listening to the tearful goodbye's of the people of Wave.

As they walked N put his hand in his pocket and took out two things, one was a fancy scroll that was the color of the sea with the kanji for _Wave_ on it. N knew what it was even though he hadn't opened it. The second was a gift that Inari had given him earlier. It was a piece of sea green jade around the size and shape of a large coin, on it was the kanji for _Hope_. N smiled to himself, happy that he had given Inari hope once again.

Back with the villagers and Tazuna's family, Tsunami asked her father something that had been making her want to know, what the bridge was going to be called.

"Why the Super Sexy Tazuna Bridge of course!" Tazuna said with a hearty laugh that was meet with dead silence making him brood.

"How about The Great N Bridge?" Tsunami suggested.

"Yeah, yeah The Great N Bridge, after N-ni who saved our country and gave us hope again!" Inari said to which the people agreed.

"It's official then, as the builder of this bridge I now proclaim it as The Great N Bridge!" Tazuna said with the people cheering. And from that day on, the bridge was called The Great N Bridge after the one who had given hope to those who no longer believed in it.

**(Outside the gates of Kumo)**

Team Darui plus Zabuza were slowly approaching where Kumogakure was located. Kumo itself was surrounded around a giant wall that reached the sky and was made of a mixture of stone and iron and a large iron gate that protected Kumo from invaders, you couldn't see over the wall from where they were even though they were level with the wall as they were descending one of the mountains as the entire village was hidden by clouds with only the tips of the mountaintops showing why it was called The Village Hidden in The Clouds. From their vantage point they could see the small guard post the held the gate guards, two men named Shisen (1) and Nokugiri (2).

"Hm so this is The Village Hidden in The Clouds, about damn time," Zabuza growled out since he was rather irate, why you may ask? Because for the past week Zabuza had been the subject of N's 'rap' who had been trying to have Zabuza become a rapper just like him and his brother Bee, whom he had found out was the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, and surprisingly that Yugito was the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi. Finding this out he was happy he accepted N's offer of joining Kumo since with three Jinchuuriki, with two containing the most powerful of the Bjuu, Kumo was on course to become the most powerful of the Great Nations as no other village had ever had more than three Jinchuuriki.

That didn't mean that he had to enjoy putting up with N's annoying rap, where he had repeatedly reached for his sword to shut the boy up once and for all but Haku stopped him.

Darui was leading the others with N and Yugito on either side of him while Zabuza and Haku were behind them with Ko bringing up the rear.

"Hey look it's Nokugiri and Shisen!" N said while taking off his red shades to look at the guards who were still not aware of their approach.

"I still can't believe you have extra sunglasses with you," Haku said shaking his head.

"Hey what happens if my shades break? I need to wear my shades to look cool not flake," N reasoned in normal rap style making Zabuza slowly reach for his sword but Haku stopped him "No," Zabuza pouted but put his hand back down.

Soon enough they were close enough for Zabuza and Haku to get a good look at Nokugiri and Shisen.

Shisen was a tall lanky man around the age of twenty. He was fair-skinned and had light blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a custom Cloud jounin flak jacket over a black shirt.

Nokugiri was broad and was made more of muscle than his partner though he was nowhere near as strong as A and the Raikage. He was dark skinned like the majority of Kumo with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a jounin flak jacket under a black jacket.

Shisen and Nokugiri were some of the people who didn't see the Jinchuuriki Trio as monsters, they had at first been like all the others but since they were one of the people who would chase after N whenever he did a prank they got to know him and came to like him and his pranks.

Right now the Nokugiri was asleep snoring, while Shisen was sitting on his chair leaning back look up at the ceiling daydreaming.

"Team Darui reporting in from mission to Wave," Darui said to the two making Shisen jerk from surprise and fall off his chair while Nokugiri woke up with a snort.

"Uh oh hey Darui-sempai anything interesting happen during your mission?" Shisen said trying to make them not comment on the fact they weren't doing their job.

"You could say that," Darui said moving over revealing Zabuza and Haku.

While the two were unfamiliar with Haku they paled when the recognized The Demon of The Bloody Mist standing right in front of them, it probably didn't help that he looked rather angry.

"T-The D-Demon of The Bloody Mist!" Shisen stuttered out.

N grinned, "It's a _long_ story," he said.

"I see," was all Nokugiri said.

"So can we get in? It's rather dull to just be standing here when we need to go report in to Raikage-sama," Darui said.

The two guards nodded their heads and allowed the team in, allowing them to enter their home.

"Wow so this is Kumogakure huh," Zabuza said since he had never been to Kumo before.

The Kumo ninja understood what he was saying as Kumogakure was much different from other Hidden Villages. There were few buildings as most homes and shops were carved into the mountains themselves. Most of the mountaintops had wooden and metal porches though most of the mountains themselves were hollowed out to allow room for the people.

And centered in the middle of the village the Raikage tower stood proudly among the mountains and buildings. It was in the largest mountain and was covered by a huge dark blue dome made of glass. The symbol for 'Lightning' was displayed. There was a garden on top of the dome, and on the very tip of the mountain a large antenna was placed along with steel cables that was attached to the tower to help support it and give signals to the computers.

The group headed towards the Raikage Tower. There were some complications when people recognized Zabuza walking freely in their village. Ninja appeared thinking he was a threat but stopped when Darui ordered them to not attack Haku and Zabuza as they were friends and not enemies. They hesitantly listened to the command of the elite jounin but some followed them from the shadows to make sure they didn't try anything.

This was when Zabuza and Haku noticed the looks N and Yugito were getting from the people. They saw the looks of fear and hatred directed toward the blonde Jinchuuriki who didn't seem to notice them, as they were used to this. Haku recognized it right away as he himself had this happen to him, the look of ignorant fear and hatred but he himself had never had it this bad, he admired the fact that N and Yugito never let the glares get to them. Zabuza begrudgingly thought the same as he respected Yugito and N's willpower to not let the glares affect them and still wanting to protect them, though he would never admit it as he didn't want to look like a softie.

Ko also noticed the glares that were sent at his teammates and glared back at the villagers and ninja who seemed surprised that the heir to the Abuyoki clan was defending the demons.

Soon enough they entered the Raikage Tower and headed up to the top of the tower where N's father would no doubt be there.

They soon came to the waiting area where Darui informed Kurai to tell the Raikage that they had completed their mission and to tell him the debriefing.

N wanted to just charge into his father's office but Darui held him by the collar to stop him from doing so. Soon enough they were told they could talk to the Sandaime Raikage.

The Sandaime Raikage was sitting at his desk a scowl on his face as he fought the never-ending battle against his greatest enemy, paperwork.

He looked up saw with a surprised expression that was quickly put into an emotionless expression when he saw The Demon of The Bloody Mist and a young girl behind his son's team.

"Darui would you mind explaining why an A-rank missing nin is in my office?" he asked them glaring at the missing nin making him sweat nervously as Zabuza knew he stood little to no chance in a fight with the Sandaime Raikage despite his age.

"Well as you can see the mission was far from dull," Darui then started to tell the Raikage what happened during the mission, he remained expressionless until Darui got to the part where N had fallen asleep in the middle of the woods and had proposed his idea to have Haku and Zabuza join Kumo.

"You idiot why would you fall asleep in the middle of the woods at night in enemy territory!" The Raikage roared at his youngest son making him back up nervously.

"Hey hey I was tired yo, I just didn't want to get up and go," N tried to explain through his rap, he quickly moved his head to the side as the Raikage threw a barbell at his head making it impale the wall behind them.

"Idiot, and what's this about having these two join my shinobi forces? I have no need for them," the Raikage growled out.

"Actually Uncle we do," Yugito told the Raikage, calling him uncle though she saw him more as a father since she could barely remember her own father.

The Raikage turned his attention to Yugito, his glare softening as he looked at the person who he considered his daughter.

Seeing that his attention was on her, Yugito continued, "Haku is an **Ice Release** user, the last of the Yuki clan," Yugito informed the huge man.

The Raikage's expression changed to thoughtfulness, he had to agree that Haku would be a great addition to his country as there were no Ice users in Kumo or anywhere else as he had sent scouts to look for those with that bloodline due to it's power, it was a shame that Haku was a girl and as such couldn't be put under the CRA to rebuild her clan meaning it would take longer for there to be more Hyoton users, he thought unaware that Haku was in fact a boy.

"And what of Zabuza? He is an A-rank missing ninja, while he is strong he has no bloodline and how could I trust him?" he asked them.

N spoke up "but dad he _is_ a member of the Seven Swordsman of The Mist and wields one of the swords plus think of what he can teach our swordsmen!" N told him.

"Raikage-sama your son and his team saved my life and my apprentice's life from Gato and if I joined Kumo than I can finally stop looking behind my shoulder for hunter nin, I swear upon my sword and status of being one of the Seven Swords Men I will swear loyalty to you and Kumogakure," Zabuza said.

The Third Raikage thought of it for a few more minutes before nodding to whatever he was thinking "very well you may join Kumogakure, though know that you will be under probation for two months and will be accompanied by my STORM and when we believe you loyal enough you will gain the rank of Jonin but without the power to order any of my men and women until you earn it. Further you will also teach some of our aspiring swordsmen what you know of Kenjutsu as you are without a doubt very skilled in that area, and as for you Haku you will have the same terms as Zabuza but will instead be given the rank of a Genin and will be assigned a Genin team though you can still be Zabuza's apprentice, now normally if you were male you would be put under the Clan Restoration Act to revive your clan but since you are just a girl I just hope you will revive your clan in due time," The Raikage announced.

N started to laugh while Haku's eyebrow started to twitch "what's wrong girl?" the Raikage asked the Ice User.

"Dad Haku's a boy!" N said between fits of laughter.

"Eh? No she's not N, she's a girl," the Sandaime Raikage said.

"Actually Raikage-sama I am in fact male," Haku said irritably.

"NANI!"

After the Raikage got over the fact that Haku was indeed a boy after everyone else confirmed it, much to Haku's anger, he had Darui continue on with the mission report.

He listened with rapt attention as Darui described the fall of Gato and Wave becoming free again along with the completion of the bridge.

"Did you receive a scroll from Tazuna?" he asked them.

N took out the scroll and handed it to his father. The Third opened it and started to read it, when he finished it he smiled.

"Is that scroll what I think it was?" N asked his father. His father nodded "yes this is a scroll containing an offer of an alliance between the Land of Wave and The Land of Lightning, we are being offered a percentage of the money coming from their ships along with discounts for items of interests along other matters. In accordance to this the Land of Lightning or more specifically Kumogakure we are to send troops in to help protect the country, as a show of good faith I am going to send two supply ships to Nami to help stabilize the poverty rate and to help them get on the right foot," he said before writing his signature as the Raikage of The Village Hidden In The Clouds to the scroll before handing the scroll to Kurai "send this to the Lightning Daimyo immediately," he commanded which she left to do so.

He then turned back to Team Darui "Zabuza and Haku as the leader of the Hidden Cloud I welcome you to our country, I'll have Falcon show you are, but I promise you this… if you ever betray my people and country I'll kill you myself," he warned them.

Zabuza and Haku nodded their heads before Falcon emerged from the wall from where he had been hiding before escort the two new Kumo ninja to their place of residence and to show them a more detailed tour of Kumo.

The Third Lightning Shadow looked at his son's team with pride in his eyes. "Thank you Darui, Yugito, N, and Ko you four did a great deal for your nation. You should be proud of yourselves, you have gained Kumo a valuable ally," he said proud of his ninja.

"Thank you Raikage-sama/Uncle,"

"I told you pops how good I am! This is just the beginning and when it ends it'll be with a bam!" N exuberantly rapped before he was bonked on the head by an annoyed Yugito "baka can you ever stop rapping?" she complained.

Raizen chuckled at how the two Jinchuuriki acted around each other _'I can see them getting together in the future'_ he thought humorously as he watched Yugito scold his youngest son for always annoying people with his enka rap while his son did what any man would do when scolded by a woman, he would lower his head, shuffle his feet, and would say "yes ma'am" or "no ma'am" or I'm sorry ma'am" and "I'll try harder ma'am" dejectedly while Ko and Darui watched in amusement at the two.

The Third coughed gaining the attention from the two blondes who blushed with embarrassment "moving on," he continued "I'm giving you four a week of vacation, you may chose what to do with this, but since you four went on an A-rank mission I need you to have some lower rank missions or it'll look unfair for the other Genin, so you're going to be doing D-rank missions for awhile," he said gaining groans from the Genin. "You're dismissed," he said and they all bowed to him and started to head for the door "N stay here for a moment I need to talk to you," he told N which earned him a confused look from his son.

Soon enough the door opened again showing A and Bee. N immediately noticed that his dad and A looked rather nervous and while Bee was still his normal self and greeted him with a fist bump and rap he noticed some tension though it was only slight.

"N I think its time that you know of your biological family," The Third Raikage said wanting to get to the point of it, though he feared the results.

N looked at him confused and just said what was going on through his head right now.

"Wha?"

(1)Look

(2)Saw

**Ahh you must hate me right now when I end the chapter right there. Don't worry I'll update soon. I want to know if I did good with the fighting parts as I'm still trying to get better at writing fights as they are pretty hard to write, I hope I did the Seven Swords Dance part good cause it took me forever to write it since it was so hard to write when its barely shown and hard to explain it via type. Also did you get the guard name fib? Cause their guards and they have to watch for enemies, and Kumo names seem to reflect the person! Hehehe… I'll shut up now.**


	13. Origins Known

**Hey guys I decided to update earlier than I planned since I left you at a big cliffie. Also… TOBI HAS BEEN REVEALED! Finally! I won't say who it is for those who just watch anime but I'm gonna say this right now, I KNEW IT WAS HIM! Alright I'm done with my tirade here's the chapter.**

**(With Ko)**

After Team Darui minus N left the Raikage they got their checks from Kurai for their A-rank mission Ko bid Darui and Yugito farewell before heading toward his clan compound.

While the Abuyoki clan was not the largest clan nor did it have a bloodline it was still considered one of the most powerful clan in Kumo. The Abuyoki were famous for their high Suiton manipulation and Genjutsu along with having a summoning contract, which was rare in Kumo, their summoning animal was the bear, a feared summoning. While they were not on par with the second Hokage they still were a feared clan by many countries. As for Genjutsu most of the village's best Genjutsu users /besides C who was the best/ which was good since Kumo shinobi seemed to lean to more of the Taijutsu or ninjutsu part of Shinobi life and every co

The clan compound itself was a located in a part of the village that didn't have as much mountains meaning that there were actual buildings. The houses were made of wood and were traditional Japanese themed houses. Many small streams stretched throughout the compound and there were suanas in the compound as well. As Ko entered the compound his cousin Sunobbu (1) greeted him.

"Ah Ko-sama I see you've returned from your mission with the demons," Sunobbu said snobbishly.

Sunobuu was a fairly lanky teen around 18 who wore a fancy red Haori and had long brown hair put in a ponytail, was rather plump, a small thin mouth, and arched eyebrows that made him look like a snob, which he was. Sunobuu wasn't a ninja as he didn't think it was worth risking his life for Kumo, Ko never did like him.

"Don't call them that! They have names!" Ko said angrily.

Sunobbu was surprised by Ko's comment so much he tripped over his robes "I beg your pardon but you sound like you were actually _defending_ them!" Sunobbu said scandalized.

Ko glared at him angrily "their names are N and Yugito, they are my teammates and my friends! I will not let you insult them!" Ko growled out angry that Sunobbu was insulting his teammates, Ko then turned around and headed toward his house leaving a sputtering Sunobbu alone outside.

With a scowl in place Sunobbu straightened his robes before marching importantly towards the Clan Heads house with his head high in the air.

Ko's father needed to know of this.

**(Back in the Raikage's Tower)**

Complete silence reigned through the Raikage's office as A, Bee, and The Raikage stared at N who stared back at them in shock.

N was completely confused, he had just found out that he was the biological son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, best known as The Yellow Flash of Konoha and was even faster than A. The only man in history to achieve SS-Rank and a flee on sight on contact. A had told N of how he had found N when he was a baby. When his biological father and mother dying by sealing the Kyuubi inside him, A also told N what his mother /who they still didn't know who she was/ and how she told A to protect him.

A and The Raikage stared at N with slightly fearful eyes, they were fearful that N would feel betrayed by them and wouldn't want to see them again something they never wanted to happen.

"So my biological father is the Fourth Hokage," N said hoarsely.

A just nodded his head.

"I see..." N's head lowered shadowing his eyes "well that's ok," he said cheerfully looking back up with cheerful eyes.

"What? N what do you mean that's ok! Are you not going to see us as brothers anymore?" A asked him fearful of his answer.

N turned his attention to him and smiled brightly "is that why you and pops are looking so worried?" he asked him.

Raizen brightened when he called him pops "but N you just found out about your real parents are yeh mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Just cause I'm related to him doesn't make me any less an Yotsuki, he may be my biological dad but _you're _my _real_ dad!" N said before looking at Bee and A "and you're still my brothers! I could never stop thinking of you guys as my family" N's smile brightened "plus the Yotsuki clan just wouldn't be as awesome without me, and since I'm the son of the most powerful Kages ever just think how strong I'll become!" he said excitedly.

A sighed in relief before he hugged his brother tightly which Bee and their father joined in.

"I told you ya fools, lil nine is one of our bros! Together we can defeat the most dangerous of foes!" Bee rapped while they hugged before A punched him.

"You idiot you're ruining the moment!

"Aw come on big bro don't be such a hater on the first go!" N rapped back.

"That didn't even make sense!"

"It doesn't have to! As long as you accept what is due, and that's rap, ya fool!" N rapped back.

A groaned "why couldn't I have gotten normal brothers?" he complained making everyone laugh.

"Aw come on without us the Yotsuki are down two, and without our rap to lighten the mood, your life would just be cruel," Bee rapped.

A rolled his eyes "yes that's exactly what people should see the Yotsuki clan as, a bunch of idiot rappers," he grumbled.

N and Bee pouted while Raizen chuckled deeply.

"So your not mad at us for not telling you?" he asked his son.

"No way! You're my family no matter what, You're the one who raised me, you're the ones who taught me everything I know, because of you I am the person I am now," N's expression turned thoughtful "does anyone in the Leaf know I'm alive or that I even exist?" N asked his father.

Raizen shook his head "no, not that we know of since Minato had lots of enemies and I would bet my hat that if Iwa found out he has a son they would no doubt want to kill you as an act of revenge for what he did to them during the war. There are only two people that I know who probably knew of your birth and that is the Third Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Raizen looked at N with a serious expression "N whatever you do don't seek out Jiraiya, from what my spies have found that he hasn't been in the Leaf for 12 years after Minato's death, but we found out what he has been doing for the past 12 years, that he is searching for something… or to be more specific some_one_,"

N nodded in understanding "he's looking for me," he whispered.

"That is what I believe also, if Jiraiya ever discovered you he would without a doubt try and capture you and take you back to Konoha, while you are strong for your age N you aren't at his level… though if Leaf even _tries_ to get you they'll have hell to pay," Raizen said gruffly as he would never let them take his youngest son away.

"If they ever do try to get you they'll have to go through us," A said to which Bee nodded his head in agreement.

N smiled at his family "Ok stay away from the Sannin how hard can that be? It's a big world the odds of me ever running into him are a one in a million," N said.

Seriously what _were_ the chances of that ever happening?

"Ok so can I go I want to ask Zabuza if he can teach me that cool mist jutsu!" N said with a smile.

"Alright N you can go," Raizen said, to which N nodded before leaving to look for Zabuza.

"That went well," A commented.

Bee snorted, "of course it did its lil nine, I don't get why you thought things wouldn't be fine,"

A sighed at his younger brother's rap "why can't you and N talk normally?" he complained.

"Be cool not a fool," was Bee's reply.

"Alright you two knock it off, I still have to send two supply ships to Wave," Raizen said to which his two oldest sons nodded their heads before leaving with Bee trying to convince A that rap was so much cooler while A would yell at him for being an idiot. Raizen shook his head in amusement as this would always happen with his family, and he would never trade that in for anything.

**(Back with N)**

N was currently walking through the streets of Kumo with his normal smile in place while he was trying to locate Zabuza so he could ask him to teach him the Hidden Mist Jutsu since he thought it would be a pretty badass jutsu to learn, and if Zabuza refused he would do what he always do to get the person to finally agree, annoy them by rapping until they caved just for him to shut up. (Hey what works works.)

N was still thinking about the truth about his heritage and he was being honest with his family when he said that they were still his family no matter what. Even if they weren't related by blood they still were a family. They raised him and supported him through every moment of his life, he thought of what life would have been if A hadn't rescued him, he didn't want to think about what life could have been as a Jinchuuriki in Konoha when the same Bjuu sealed inside him attacked it and without a family to help him. It scared him to think of a life without A, Bee, Dad, Yugito-chan, and everybody else that had been there for them. He was happy to be in Kumo, with his family and precious people.

N then suddenly stopped, smile gone as he heard the faint whistling of metal cutting through air. N grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and quickly stopped the shuriken that were head towards him.

All of a sudden N's vision darkened as though he were blind, _'Genjutsu'_ he thought, he felt Kyuubi mix his chakra with his /barely though so no one would sense his chakra of course/ and N's sight returned, just in time to see a sword swinging for his head.

N quickly blocked the sword with his kunai and tried to punch the mysterious assailant but the man caught his fist in his hand much to N's surprise.

The mysterious attacker than roundhouse kicked N hard as N went sailing and crashed into a tree, as N started to come out of the tree he stopped when he felt the cold feel of metal against his neck, "you've gotten quicker with your Genjutsu dispensing N-kun but you need to be faster," an emotionless voice came from behind him as N felt the blade remove itself from his neck.

Rubbing his neck and looking behind him with a grin he saw Weasel behind him in his normal STORM gear, "Hey Itatchi-sensei!" N said with a small wave.

A sigh could be heard from inside the now known Itachi Uchiha as he took off his weasel mask, "N-sama you do know there is a reason we wear masks right?" he asked with a deadpan.

"Well lots of people know who you are even with the mask," N reasoned.

"Yes but its part of protocol," Itachi reasoned back.

N smirked "hey since when have I ever followed the rules?"

"Never" Itachi said, as the answer was obvious.

N nodded happily "exactly."

Itachi smirked inwardly as he would never let someone such as him give away such an obvious emotion. Itachi thought N as a little brother _'like Sasuke'_ Itatchi thought wondering if he was getting strong to avenge his clan. Itachi had been in Kumo for at least a year and a half and while he had heard that there were Jinchuuriki in Kumo he didn't know which ones as he was still considered unfit to know such knowledge which was understandable, but Itachi wasn't considered a prodigy of prodigies in the Uchiha clan for nothing, he easily managed to put together the pieces of the puzzle that was N, he noticed the glares and mutterings of the civilians and ninja whenever he or the other two passed by. He found out from an unaware civilian who was talking a little too loudly that Bee and Yugito were the containers of the Hachibi and Nibi respectively. But it was N that didn't make sense as he knew already that Kumo had the Nibi and Hachibi, so why was N treated badly when he didn't even contain either bjuu? It soon started to fall in place, Itachi noticed how N was born the same year of the Kyuubi attack on his old home Konoha what was even more his birthday was October 10th the same day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He also noticed that N looked a lot like a certain blonde hair blue eyed man who became the fastest man in the world. It was obvious when Itachi put it all together; N was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and maybe the son of the Fourth Hokage. He then went to the Raikage to confirm his suspicions where from the man's guarded expression he knew he was right. Of course the Raikage threatened to kill him very painfully if he told N about his parentage as he wanted to tell him he was ready. After promising that he wouldn't tell N since he knew that the Raikage loved N like his own flesh and blood he didn't want to destroy that. Itachi had first met N when he had been heading to one of his favorite training grounds and he had seen N also training. Since he had found out who N was and what he contained within him Itachi was curious to see how strong N was, needless to say Itachi was impressed within five minutes. The things N had been doing were easily high chunin and low jounin training exercises and the kid never stopped even when Itachi could see that he was deadbeat tired he kept going on and on. The boy just didn't know when to give up if he even knew what giving up means. That was when Itachi had made his presence known, N had been surprised to find out that he had been watching him but was happy that Itachi was impressed, while N wasn't considered a prodigy like Itachi he had something that made him even better than a prodigy, he had the guts, drive, and determination to get strong. The boy never stopped training and it showed how strong he was because of it.

That day a friendship was born by an Uchiha and Yotsuki, Itachi knew how much N wanted to gain the approval of the village and he wanted to help him. Itachi never believed that a Jinchuuriki was the bjuu inside them, it wasn't logical, was what he believed. They were just the container, nothing more nothing less. Itachi became a sort of a sensei to N, he would help him with his Genjutsu by using his Sharingan to cast Genjutsu on N whenever he wasn't expecting it and would attack him, this was to help N react quickly if he ever found himself in this sort of predicament but with an enemy. N would also learn some of Itachi's jutsu he had learned or copied by using his Sharingan. Even though Itachi wasn't a lightning nature he had still shown him the seals and instructions to use the jutsu that he had copied, though sometimes Itachi would give Yugito some fire jutsu if she were ever with N whenever Itachi taught him.

"I'm curious about something N-kun, from what I've heard from my fellow STORM that Zabuza Momochi and an apprentice of his have joined Kumo. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" he questioned the blonde Jinchuuriki.

N smiled "what do you think?" N then started to tell Itachi everything that happened during the mission.

"I'm not surprised," Itachi said making N look at the older man in confusion "that you brought back hope to the people of Wave. You seem to have a gift to bring the best out of everyone and befriend anyone you meet wither it's a friend or enemy."

N looked surprised "you think so?"

Itachi merely nodded.

A small smirk graced Itachi's face, though it was slight and if you weren't observant you wouldn't have been able to see it, "so the part where you were watching the sunset with Yugito-chan and were telling her that she was one of your most precious people and that you would give your life for her, did you kiss her?"

"N-Nani?" N sputtered out.

"I'm not surprised with that either, its rather obvious you both like each other it was only a matter of time really," Itachi commented rather enjoying /though he never showed it/ the spluttering mess that was N at the moment who was turning a rather bright red that would make a certain Hyuga heiress jealous.

"I don't have a crush on Yugito-chan!" N tried to deny though the blush wasn't helping him look convincing.

"Sure you don't," Itachi commented dryly.

"Can we please talk about something else?" N complained.

"Very well, while you did successfully break out of my Genjutsu it was only around a low B-rank genjutsu. If I had wanted to kill you I could have done it with ease."

N rolled his eyes "well I'm sorry I'm not good with Genjutsu, Jinchuuriki remember? We can't really do that Mr. I Have A Doujutsu That Allows Me to Use Genjutsu With Ease," he said sarcastically.

"Jinchuuriki or not you must be prepared to fight against a skilled Genjutsu user, if you were an enemy of mine and we fought I could easily place one of my best Genjutsu on you and by the time you even realized you were in a Genjustu you'd be dead," Itachi reminded him.

N nodded his head "I know I know, I gotta keep training until I can beat your best genjutsu!"

"You'll have to train for a long time then, I wasn't considered a prodigy of the Uchiha clan for nothing," Itachi said a little sourly since he still hated

his clan for what they had tried to do.

N noticed they were getting on the topic of Itachi's family and changed the subject "So how'd the mission go with my bros? Did you kick that snake's ass by showing what Kumo has to show?" he asked in rap.

Itachi being used to N and Bee's rap didn't comment on his particular speech style "no it seem that Orochimaru was not in the base at the time of the assault."

"Damn that snake is a coward if he had been there we could have gotten rid of that asshole!" N swore.

"Don't worry N-kun if we ever find out Orochimaru is in Kumo again we'll get him, he may be one of the Sannin but not even he can defeat your brothers and the entire Kumo military," Itachi assured the angry Jinchuuriki.

N nodded his head before looking at Itachi excitedly "so are you gonna show me an awesome jutsu! Huh huh!" N said jumping up and down like an excited three year old who had just been told he could buy anything he wanted in a candyshop.

Itachi, amused by N's childish nature decide to tease him, if only for a little while "Hmm while I _could_ do that I have to train myself too, your not the only one trying to get stronger,"

"But you're an S-Rank ninja! You know you're stronger than me and thus you must help me get stronger first!" N reasoned.

Itachi chuckled "ok ok I'll teach you this jutsu I've been wanting to teach you for awhile."

Itachi then made a hand seal and a clone appeared by Itachi "I know that you can use **Shadow Clones** this is a special type of clone that I created myself," Itachi said which made N's eyes widen since Itachi had never taught him any of the jutsu he has created since most need the sharingan to be able to use.

"Attack the clone," Itachi instructed to which N nodded and shot forward with his arm covered in crimson lightning where he quickly punched the clone which to N's surprise, turned into dozens of crows that quickly flew around the air while some flapped around him with him waving his arms to try and make them leave him alone since they were everywhere and he could barely see.

"This is my **Crow Clone**, as you can see the user creates a clone while visualizing the chakra stored inside the clone to mimic crows, while I use real crows due to them being my summoning animal since you have Kage-Level chakra due to you being the Kyubi Jinchuuriki and have good chakra control for someone your age you can easily spare the chakra to create these clones, the crows can be used to distract an enemy like it did with you by surrounding them and crowing loudly which you can use your enemies distraction to take them out," Itachi explained.

"Sugoi! You're so awesome Itachi-sensei!" N yelled out, excited to learn one of his first sensei's own original jutsu.

"Thank you N-kun now before you try and star-" Itachi began before he saw N make a seal and shouted "**Crow Clone Jutsu**!" and imagined his chakra to shape into birds while still attaining a human form.

A poof of smoke appeared by N and when the smoke cleared it revealed… a human body that sort of resembled N but instead of it having a nose it had a large beak and where it's arms should have been were wings while half of its body had feathers.

N watched with a sweat drop as his clone started to flap his wings trying to fly while cawing rather loudly. Itachi threw a kunai at the failed clone before turning to N "maybe next time you should wait until I give you more instructions and more details," he said to the sheepish N.

Itachi and N spent the rest of the day learning the jutsu, while it did take awhile N never stopped trying even when he started to get the symptoms of chakra exhaustion and was lying on the ground he didn't stop until Itachi told him that was enough for the day, and even then N was complaining that he could still go on. Their work wasn't for nothing as N managed to make a clone that looked exactly like him but when it got hit only one transparent crow came out but Itachi had said that was good for his first day trying to make it. Even though N wasn't a prodigy you had to give the boy credit for his determination, N didn't need to be a prodigy to be one of the strongest ninja to walk this world all he needed was his guts and determination.

(1)Snob

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if the whole revealing thing was kinda short but since N is always a caring person he would have never seen his family any different. You guys all now know who Weasel is, was it obvious? His name is Itachi and that means Weasel, if none of you got that then that's kinda sad. If you guys have any ideas for the story or you think something is wrong tell me, I like constructive criticism but if you're a flamer who says my story sucks then why are you reading it?**


	14. The Odds Are Not In His Favor

Eight figures were stationed in their positions watching their target from afar, they were in the shadows and their features were in the dark.

"**Sucker this is Fiery Red-head do you see the target?"** a girls voice crackled in everyone's radio.

"**Sucker to Fiery Red-head I see the target, but what if the target has allies and they are surrounding us and we didn't notice it and everyone dies but me and I have to inform Raikage-sama an-" **a males voice spoke.

"**Shut up!"** Fiery Red-head whispered harshly, so not to make the target aware of them,** "Cool are you in position?"**

"**I'm in position"** another girls spoke coolly.

Cool then spoke **"Fox and Strategist are you two in position?" **

"**We're in position,"**

"**I wanted to be Awesome Rapper!"**

An older male's voice broke in **"To bad you fool and tool, I get to be called Awesome Rapper cause that's the rule! Oh yeah!"**

Another man's voice cut in **"Awesome Rapper remember that only those six are doing this ambush while we watch, no matter how dull it is."**

Cool spoke **"Cat are you in position?"**

"**I'm in position," **another girl's voice spoke.

"**Alright get ready to move to your positions, Fox will move in to grab the target while Cool, Strategist, Fiery Red-head, and Sucker surround the area to make sure it doesn't escape, Cat will be behind them to grab the target if it gets past any of you,"**

"**Roger,"** came six replies.

Five blurs raced towards the target that let out a startled hiss and tried to run away but was caught by a pair of hands.

It was then revealed that the five figures were Omoi, Karui, Samui, and Ko, while N was on the ground holding a struggling cat that was currently clawing his face. The cat in question was a golden color with a blue bow on its head.

Three other people appeared showing Darui, Bee, and Yugito.

"Alright yo ya got the cat now just make sure we got the right one before we finish this mission with a splat!" Bee said in rap making everyone but N sweat drop at his bad rhymes.

"It has a blue bow on its head, this is the target Shishi," Ko said while the now known Shishi was still clawing N's face and him yelling at them to get it off of him.

Shishi then slipped out of N's arms and calmly walked over to Yugito who picked her up and held her in her arms and started petting her while Shishi purred in approval.

N picked himself off the ground and looked over to the purring Shishi in Yugito's arms with a twitching eyebrow with his face covered in scratches.

As the Raikage had promised them Team 9 had been given a week off for training or just to relax, N had spent his time learning the jutsu Itachi had given him and had started to pester Zabuza to teach him the Hidden Mist Jutsu, though he had yet to learn it, but judging by the twitching eyes and Zabuza trying to kill N with his sword he was close to cracking.

But after the week was over The Raikage kept his promise that they would go back to D-Rank missions much to their horror, they had been given the worst mission _ever_. To capture Shishi the Lightning Daimyos wife's cat. Them and Team 8 had been told to capture what many considered the tenth bjuu in disguise or one of Nibi's children.

It was a good thing that Yugito was on the team, since cats always seemed to like her as this was shown with what many considered a demon cat was being cuddled by Yugito and purring like mad.

"Huh seems like you were right N, cats do love Yugito," Ko commented where Yugito blushed embarrassed. After Ko had apologized for thinking them as demons N and Yugito had introduced them to Team Bee, where the Genin had been a little suspicious but when they saw that Ko didn't want to harm either their friends or sensei they welcomed him with open arms.

N merely scowled looking at the purring cat while his scratch wounds started to slowly heal thanks to Kyuubi, who was roaring with laughter at how badly N had gotten hurt from a small cat.

"Alright Team 9 and 8 our objective is complete, time to bring her back to her owner," Darui said where the team started to head back towards Kumo.

**(In the Raikage's Tower)**

"Oh my poor Shishi-chan! Momma thought she was never going to see you again!" Roiokami (1) the Lightning Daimyos wife cried out in happiness. Roiokami was a rather plump elderly woman with dark skin and black hair done in an elegant bun. She was currently hugging Shishi in a bone-crushing hug that made the cats eyes bug out with half its head in the woman's bosom and its arms flailed trying to escape the hug and return to Yugito.

Team 9 and 8 watched from the sidelines along with Raizen, they all felt bad for Shishi, as it was now obvious on why Shishi always ran away. Even N, his cuts healed, couldn't help but feel bad for the cat.

After a heartwarming /for Roiokami at least/ reunion between pet and owner, the woman left with Shishi who was still trying to get away from the woman more so when she exclaimed Shishi would be getting a bath since she was so dirty.

Raizen looked at his two youngest sons teams "well now that mission is out of the way, you can chose between washing a dog, tending a garden, painting a fence, or-" he started to say when they all heard Roiokami yell out "NO SHISHI-CHAN COME BACK!" and saw Shishi run out of the building back towards the woods,"…or you can catch Shishi again."

"No!" Both teams yelled.

"Come on dad please no more D-Ranks they're terrible!" N groaned.

Raizen glared at his son "there is a reason I am giving you these D-Rank missions. In a few weeks time the Chunin Exams will be in Konoha and I am thinking of sending your teams to represent Kumogakure."

The six Genin looked at the Raikage in shock and stood up straighter.

"You mean we're gonna go to Konoha and kick ass? Alright!" N yelled out since he was always looking for a good fight.

"So we're going to be pitted against Genin from other countries? But what if another country sends in Jounin who are disguised as Genin and we end up fighting against them and I'm the only one who lives and everyone will think Kumo is weak since everyone but me died and they decide to attack Kumo because of it, which will then lead to the Fourth Great Shinobi War and people will then always remember me as the harbinger making me live a life of shame," Omoi said.

Karui then bonked him on the head for his comment, N then decided to reassure his friend "don't worry Omoi no one can beat us! We're gonna be the top dogs of this thing, and when we win we're going to all be Chunin and getting to wear the bling!" N said.

"What bling?" Karui asked him.

"The flak jacket," N said.

"Moving on!" Raizen yelled to get the Genin's attention that looked at their leader embarrassed that they got off topic.

After muttering about rude Genin he continued on "while I want you six to go to be promoted this is also a mission."

Seeing that he had everyone's attention he spoke again "you're mission is simple and has two objectives. One is to all make it to the final round which will be fighting and to show everyone why Kumo is the most powerful nation! And second is to defeat a certain individual." He then held up a picture of a dark-haired boy in blue clothes, he had a frown on his face and had black eyes, N swore he had seen him somewhere. N then noticed the clan symbol "Its Itachi-sensei's little brother Sasuke!" N clarified.

The Raikage nodded toward his son "yes your job is to defeat Sasuke Uchiha in the final round. The reason for this is since many people will want to see the last 'loyal' Uchiha and the clan's heir fighting, if one of you defeat him then it will prove to everyone there, especially the nobles and visiting Daimyo's that Kumo has the most powerful ninja if we defeated the clan heir to one of the founding clans of Konoha and the last loyal Uchiha," Raizen looked at them seriously "and I hope I need not to remind you kids to not mention anything about Itachi, as Konoha still has no idea he has joined our country, if they found out the one who killed the entire Uchiha clan is a shinobi of our village we could find ourselves being invaded."

The Genin nodded their heads seriously as war was the last thing the needed at the moment.

"Very well you are dismissed, you and your sensei's will spend the next couple weeks either training or doing missions," Raizen said, "Bee, N, Yugito stay here for a minute."

Everyone minus those three left the room. Raizen looked at them with a serious look on his face "since all three of you will be going to the Chunin exams, with N and Yugito competing to become Chunin while your team is also competing Bee, that means that all of Kumo's Jinchuuriki will be in Konoha. While none of you have been trained in your Bjuu's chakra there is still a chance of you activating it in a fight or when your emotions run high. N you especially have to be careful since if they find out you're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki they could find about your heritage and will no doubt try to capture you. This goes for all three of you since Konoha have no Jinchuuriki in their possession, while I doubt the Hokage would try to do such a thing, I don't doubt that there is one person in Konoha who would love a chance to capture one of you and extract your bjuu to make their own Jinchuuriki," Raizen's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists and pressed them against the desk making small craters from the pressure "but if any of them even try to do that! They'll regret it as I would come after them and would kill them slowly before they'll be begging for death and not to mention we'd go to war," Raizen declared, as he spoke the truth as the only thing he loved as much as Kumo was his family and he'd be damned if one of them was killed and he wouldn't do anything about it. He loved his sons and Yugito whom he saw as a daughter and would do anything to save them if they were ever captured.

"Don't worry pops about me and lil nine and little miss two, if Konoha tries to capture on of us we'll kick their asses where it's due!" Bee rapped before he was bonked on the head by Yugito, "honestly you two drive me insane with your stupid rap!" she sighed.

Raizen chuckled "also try and not and embarrass Kumo with your rap," he added where N and Bee muttered about people hating their rhymes.

Yugito couldn't help but smile, N had told he about how his biological father was Minato Namikaze, while she was surprised about that small piece of information it didn't change anything between them since N was still N. Though if Konoha even tried to take N-kun from her, they'd have to go through her first.

'**I agree Kitten, you need to make sure they don't take your mate'** Nibi said from her seal.

'Nibi! We're not even dating much less mates," Yugito said in her mind.

"**Well you will be dating one day, it's soooo obvious how much you like each other… and we can have you become mates early, there's a nice closet where you and N can do some naughty things without anyone hearing you,"** Nibi said with a cheshire grin sending Yugito images of her and N doing some _very_ naughty things in a closet.

'NIBI!' Yugito screamed in her head, her face turning very red.

"Yugito are you ok?" Raizen asked the young Nibi Jinchuuriki who had suddenly gotten very red.

Yugito blinked coming back to reality before blushing since everyone was looking at her "yes I'm fine." Raizen nodded his head though he was still a little suspicious "For the next couple of weeks leading up to the Exams you will either be training or on missions." Raizen stood up and looked at them with a smile "come on lets go get something to eat, my treat you guys earned it." He said where the Jinchuuriki Trio followed him out of the office.

As they were walking down the street many people would bow in respect to their Raikage, while some ninja would nod their heads slightly to Bee, it was a large surprise to N and Yugito when people would nod their heads with a smile, Raizen chuckled at Yugito and N's expression "they're proud of you, it's not everyday that we get Konoha's Scroll of Sealing, find a base that was Orochimaru's, gain a valuable ally, and have a new bloodline user and a member of the seven swordsman of the Mist join, because of you two."

Bee grinned "ah yea we're getting this done, soon we'll be liked by everyone! Yeah."

Raizen chuckled at his second oldest son's comment, "your getting there, I don't doubt for a second that you three will finally turn everyone's opinions around."

The two Genin, one Jonin, and Raikage then went to Kicho's and had a nice dinner all the while laughing and joking with each other.

**(A few days later)**

Team Darui had been training for the past few days to get ready for the chunin exams, The Raikage had then given them a C-Rank mission to deliver a package to The Land of Hot Water, which was located between the land of Sound and Frost. The country used to have a shinobi village, Yugakure before became more peaceful until they decided to not be a ninja village anymore, now the country was known for its hot springs.

They were in a small village that was a popular place for tourists due to it's many hot springs; N was currently walking through the village bored out of his mind. Darui had gone with Yugito and Ko to give the package to the client while N decided to explore the village. He got bored very quickly, so he decided to go train.

He found a hot spring that didn't have people in it since it wasn't surrounded by a bathhouse, he took off his shirt so not to get it wet and started to water walk on it. It was an idea he had thought of when he was a kid, if he fell in the water he'd be scalded so he had extra motivation to stay on top of the water longer.

After several hours of this he started to grow bored and decided to head back towards the location he was supposed to meet up with his team. As he was doing this he passed by a women's only bathhouse as he passed by he heard giggling. Growing curious he followed the sound until he found the source.

High up in a tree there was a man with a spyglass looking at the woman's bathhouse, because there was steam coming from the bathhouse he couldn't make out the features of the man but he could hear his mutters which went like "oh yes this will be great for my next book!"

N's eyebrow twitched since he didn't like peepers before he started to grin, in a flash he charged lightning chakra to his arm and he struck the base of the tree that held the pervert, which caused it to break in a thousand pieces as the tree started to fall, the pervert screaming all the way. Screams came from the bathhouse as N assumed the women were leaving the hot springs.

The pervert was picking himself of the ground. N's grin slipped off his face as he took in the man's features. White spiky hair, red markings under his eyes, a headband that had the Kanji for _Oil, _a red traditional geta with two yellow circles on each side; N paled realized exactly who this man was. Jiraiya of the Sannin, the one person his father had warned him about since the man was currently searching the countries for him. One thought came to him as he assessed the situation.

SHIT!

N tried to calm himself down, Jiraiya had never seen him before and there were lots of blonde haired boys his age, there was no way that Jiraiya could realize he is the son of his student. But then N remembered something that brought a chill down his spine he wasn't wearing his shirt. Now normally that wouldn't matter, but he had been practicing his chakra control which whenever he did the seal that contained Kyuubi inside him would appear, and it didn't help N just used chakra to destroy the tree which meant that his seal was showing right now, glancing down he saw with horror that his seal was shown. There was without a doubt that Jiraiya would recognize his student's seal, he had after all trained the man. Jiraiya by then had gotten back to his feet and turned angrily towards the one who had interrupted his 'research' "hey you stupid gaki why'd you…you" he started to say before he saw a seal on the boys stomach. A seal that was drawn in a certain way. The way Minato's seals would be drawn. He quickly looked over the boy. Blonde spiky hair, bright blue eyes. It was like looking at Minato back when he was a Genin. Oh. My. God.

'_Uh oh'_ N thought as he saw Jiraiya study him over before he looked at the boy and N swore he heard him whisper the word _"Naruto," _before N could react, Jiraiya was behind him and with a quick chop to the back of the boy's neck making the boy fall into unconsciousness.

Jiraiya quickly scooped the boy up and started to run in a certain destination, the way to Konoha.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"**Kit… kit… KIT!" **A voice roared in N's head. _'Wah? Kyuubi is that you?'_ N thought groggily.

A snort came from his head **"No it's the sugar plum fairy, who the fuck do you think it is!"**

"_What's going on? The last thing I remember is…"_ N realized with a start, the event replaying in his mind. N then realized that he was currently tied up and on the ground.

'_Ah crap dads going to kill me!'_ N thought frantically.

"**That is if you can get back home, this is Jiraiya of the Sanin… you can't beat this guy you need to escape, fast."**__Kyuubi said.

N knowing the fox was speaking the truth knew he couldn't fight this guy, carefully moving his fingers and toes to make sure they were fully woken up after he had been knocked unconscious he tried to break the ropes that had been tied around him but they didn't break, N saw a seal on the rope, N recognizing the seal saw that it was a seal to suck out chakra and to make the ropes as strong as steel.

'_Shit! This is bad! I could probably break out using your chakra but then if Darui finds out about it then dad will defiantly kill me.'_ N thought.

"So your up," a voice spoke making N jerk his head around to see Jiraiya sitting by a fire eating some soup. N realized that it was nighttime; his team was probably looking for him by now.

N, not knowing what to say to the man who had kidnapped chose a simple thing. He glared at him. He glared at him so hard that Jiraiya thought that he might combust.

"Let me go you asshole!" N shouted trying once again to break free of his bonds.

"Naruto calm down, I'm a friend," Jiraiya said soothingly hoping it would calm the short-tempered boy.

"Ok first off I have no idea who this 'Naruto' guy is and second you fucking kidnapped me!" N said before he started to yell at the top of his lungs "help I've been kidnapped by a rapist! HELP!"

Jiraiya bonked the boy on the head "I'M NOT A RAPIST!" he yelled back at the boy.

N rolled his eyes "sorry," he said before once again yelling at the top of his lungs "HELP I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A PEDOPHILE! HELP ME!"

"I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE EITHER!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Than please explain to me why you tied up a twelve year old boy after knocking him unconscious and I'm not wearing a shirt," N said with a dead pan.

Jiraiya's eye twitched "first of all I never took your shirt off it was already off when I found you and second I'm your friend Naruto."

"Again have no clue on who this Naruto guy is, my name is N! Say it with me, N! It's one letter pretty easy to remember!"

Jiraiya's eyes darkened "is that what your called by, who has been taking care of you, why are you a Kumo ninja?" he asked as one of the first things he had found out about the boy was the headband of Kumogakure on his forehead.

"Yes that my name, and for being a Kumo ninja? I'm from Kumo, hell my dad is the Raikage!" N said.

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose "so it was Kumo who took you?" Jiraiya then looked at the boy straight in the eyes "listen…N…. what ever the Raikage has told you about being his son he is lying your really the son of-" he started to say but N interrupted him.

"Yea yea the Fourth Hokage, I know that already!" N yelled out.

"W-What! Y-You know? How!"

"Dad told me," N said simply.

Jiraiya looked at him incredulous "You mean you _know_? Why didn't you leave and come back to Konoha, the place you were born? Why would you stay in the place that kidnapped you? A country of thieves that would steal a baby for power."

N glared at him "Never insult Kumo in front of me! Gah if I wasn't tied up I'd kick your ass!" he roared as he didn't like him calling his country, a country of thieves. He especially didn't like having his eldest brother being called a thief and taking him for power.

'_He defiantly has Kushina's temper,'_ Jiraiya thought as he saw the boy struggling to get out of his bonds, all the while yelling at him and saying that when he got out he'd kick his ass.

"You still haven't answered my question Naru-" he stopped when he saw N glare at him and sighed, "Fine, you still haven't answered my question N."

"First of all I wasn't kidnapped I was given, so it's not a kidnapping, and second, why would I abandon my family? My friends? The people who I've sworn to protect? For a place I don't even know? With no one there for me? No way I'm a shinobi of Kumogakure and I ain't a betrayer! I'd rather die than leave it!" N said.

"Given? What do you mean you were given?"

"Why should I tell you? And why have you been looking for me for the past 12 and a half years?" N asked him.

"I'm your Godfather N," Jiraiya said "I always knew you were alive, the clues were everywhere. Minato was the best seal master and when he sealed the Kyuubi away but there was nothing there at the site where he did it and he obviously needed something to seal the bjuu away and you were being born then, no fox and no baby it was obvious someone had taken you. The Third Hokage agreed with me"

N stopped struggling against his bonds before looking at his Godfather in the eyes "just let me go, if you don't let me go my dad is going to be pissed and so will my big brothers, they'll probably declare war on Konoha trying to get me back… please."

Jiraiya looked at him with pained eyes "N you have no idea how long I've been looking for you, and now I've found you! I made a promise to Minato I'd protect his son and I won't fail my student like I've failed so many others."

"So you think kidnapping me and taking me to a place I've never been to before with people finding out the bjuu that attacked their village and killed so many people and they'll despise me, I'll be all alone I won't have anyone. I have people in Kumo who are my friends or family, they are the reason why I fight, why I get stronger, so I can protect them!" N declared.

"….You're defiantly Minato's son," Jiraiya said as he remembered the same look in his students eyes when he said he was going to protect his loved ones, his son's eyes had the same fire burning in them. The Will of Fire.

"Look just let me go and I'll take you to Pops maybe you two can work something out!" N said.

Jiraiya just looked at the fire deep in thought _'if I take him with me to Konoha he'll no doubt be despised when people find out he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, not to mention if what he says is right than the Third Raikage will be pissed and declare war on Konoha, something we really don't need right now… but this is my godson I have to help him! I wonder… since I'm on leave I could take him as an apprentice and teach him how to protect himself, he's the closest thing I have to family now' _Jiraiya thought.

He sighed "fine I'll release you but I want to go back to Kumo with you, I need to ask the Raikage something."

N grinned "Alright! Now can you let me go I'm kinda losing the feelings to my arms and legs," he said.

Jiraiya chuckled "Ok let me get rid of the seal so I-" he paused as he heard something to his left. Jiraiya's shinobi instincts kicked in as he quickly jumped far away from where he was, it was a good thing he did so since the second he left a black panther made of lightning had rushed towards him, before hitting a tree causing a large explosions.

Jiraiya and N /he had to twist his body around to see in that direction/ looked toward where the jutsu had come from, though N already knew who it was.

Darui was on a tree branch on the opposite side of the clearing with Yugito and Ko near him, they looked pissed.

**(A couple hours before with Team Darui)**

Team Darui minus N had just finished delivering the package to the client and were now looking for their wayward student/teammate. There was a problem though. They had no idea where he was.

"Yugito try and find N's chakra signature." Darui said.

Yugito nodded her head before using her sensor abilities. She found N's chakra quite quickly due to being with him so much. "I found it, he's on the other side of the town." And they set off to find the blonde rapper.

They soon arrived to where N had been training his water walking. Yugito was still trying to find his exact location, "I sense a small chakra residue over by the right. After heading towards it, they found themselves at the women's bathhouse.

"Is he trying to peek on girls!?" Yugito said with a twitching eye.

"No I doubt N is the type of person to do that," Ko reasoned.

They followed the trail before coming across a shattered tree "yep N was defiantly here," Ko said with a sigh.

"Uh guys… There was another signature here with him…. And even just glancing at it the other guy has at least kage level chakra reserves." Yugito said alarmed.

The other two tensed "crap do you think he was kidnapped? He is the third Raikage's son after all, I bet lots of people would try and kidnap him." Ko said.

"Man even when we leave him alone for a few hours something like this happens, why can't things be dull?". This is bad, I've seen Raizen-sensei when he gets annoyed and it seems all hell breaks lose… if someone kidnapped N he will be PISSED and I doubt anything could get in his way if he found out who did it, A and Bee would no doubt help him, and those three together and pissed off…" Darui said before shuddering "no one could beat them, and I'll help them, no one kidnaps my student! No matter how annoying his rap is!"

"We should follow the trail, though I doubt Yugito or I could beat the guy who kidnapped N, you may be able to defeat him sensei if we help." Ko said.

Yugito nodded her head "well what are we waiting for we need to save N-Kun!" she said before tree hopping towards the small trail of the kidnappers chakra trail, the others not far behind.

After an hour of fast paced tree hoping Yugito announced they were catching up to the kidnapper.

They hid far enough where they could see but the kidnapper couldn't see them, they were very alarmed to see that the kidnapper was Jiraiya of the Sanin. They could see N tied up, N seemed to be talking to the man.

"What are we going to do guys? We need a plan. This guy is a Sannin we need a strategy." Ko said.

Darui stood up "stay here you two I'll handle this." 

"Darui-sensei you may be strong but I don't think you can beat this guy." Yugito said.

"It doesn't matter as long as we get N. I'll hold him up while you two get N, the second you do run."

"What about you Darui-sensei?" Ko asked him worriedly. 

Silence reigned before the older man spoke "don't worry about me Ko, worry about N."

Darui then unleashed the black panther, a jutsu he had created when he had learned the black lightning by the Raikage. He cursed when he saw the Sannin dodge it. "You seem to have one of my students Jiraiya of the Sannin… let him go."

"Darui-sensei!" N called out.

Jiraiya held up his hands, hoping to stop a fight from breaking out "hold up we-" he quickly moved to the side when a stream of fire was shot at him, courtesy of Yugito.

"Let go of N-kun!" she yelled.

"Wait Yugito-chan, Darui-sensei, Ko calm down he's a good guy!" N yelled out.

"N what are you talking about, this guy just kidnapped you and you're saying he's a good guy?" Ko said.

N nodded his head "yeah he was just about to let me go!

"Yeah!" Jiraiya said.

Darui looked at the two "let him go then." Jiraiya nodded his head before releasing the seals on the rope which allowed N to break them.

N looked over at his team "he's going to come back to Kumo with us."

"N we can't just take him to Kumo. What if he tries something?" Darui said.

"I swear as a Sannin I wont try anything," Jiraiya swore.

Darui thought deeply one this before he sighed "damn I guess we have no choice since I doubt I could defeat you and I don't want to risk my students lives in a fight that can be settled without fighting, very well you may come with us." He turned toward his student "I don't think things will be very dull when your father finds out you brought a Sannin into our village," he warned him to where N paled slightly.

After this the four Kumo shinobi and one Sannin headed towards Kumogakure. After a few days of traveling they finally arrived to the gates of the village the four shinobi relaxed upon seeing their home. Yugito and N were especially happy to be back since they were hoping to get away from one pervert.

_Flashback_

_As the shinobi headed towards Kumogakure, Jiraiya noticed N and Yugito running beside him and were talking together. He grinned perversely as he remembered how defensive Yugito had gotten and how she had tried to burn him to try and rescue N. He also noticed how she called him 'N-kun' and he called her 'Yugito-chan' with that being said, his pervy mind went to work where he started to giggle perversely._

"_Soooo are you guys…. You know." Jiraiya asked the two Genin with a knowing look._

"_Eh what are you talking about?" N asked not knowing where he was going._

"_You know." He held up his pinkie finger still grinning._

_N and Yugito blushed deeply "N-No we're not!" N stuttered out._

_Ko who had been a little ahead of them called back "yes they are, they're just to stubborn to admit they like each other."_

"_Shut up Ko!" Yugito and N yelled at the same time, the brown haired boy merely laughed._

_Jiraiya started to giggle perversely "oho I think I've found the stars of my next series of Icha Icha!" he cried happily._

_Somewhere in Konoha a lazy jouin reading said story all the while ignoring his genin team froze and put his hand on his heart "my pervy senses are tingling. I feel like my life has reached total happiness, something great is going to happen in the future," he whispered happily._

_Back with the pervy sannin Jiraiya was still giggling perversely as he thought of all the new material he could get from his godson, as he could see that while Yugito was young she was still quite the catch and was already growing a figure and in a few years she would have to beat back the boys with a stick._

_The rest of the trip was spent with Jiraiya giving N and Yugito tips on the art of erotic love, which made both where couldn't look at one another without blushing deeply from what the pervert had said._

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The shinobi had entered the gates of Kumo, after giving heart attacks to Shisen and Nukogiri when they saw Jiraiya of the Sannin was with them.

When N and the others had reached the Raikage's office N had asked Kurai to tell his dad that he was here. He figured he may as well wait since if he went in now he would probably be killed by his dad for running into the one person he was supposed to stay away from, N shivered.

After awhile Kurai said he could go in, N went in alone. N's father was looking at him with a serious expression, "Alright N, what's wrong? Ya always barge in unannounced and now your telling Kurai to tell me you're here? What the hell did you do?" Raizen asked suspiciously.

N attempted to grin but it didn't work which made the older man even more suspicious, "weeeell you know how I was never supposed to run into Jiraiya of the Sannin?" he asked him timidly.

Before Raizen could answer the door opened revealing the Toad Sage in front of team Darui.

Raizen's eyes widened before hardening and he glared at N who started to sweat a little "Well he kinda found me, hehe" he said, watching as his dad seemed to swell up in anger.

(1) Means Royal Wife.

**All right looks like N found Jiraiya, who'd have thought that? You guys are lucky I was considering stopping the chapter when N got knocked out but I decided not too since I bet your annoyed with my cliff hangers.**

**Also I have made a new story called **_**The Greatest Strength Is Love**_**, a small idea I thought of and decided to write, check it out.**

**The next chapter will involve The Raikage telling Jiraiya how N came to Kumo and Jiraiya proposes an idea, along with some other things, the Chuunin exams will begin after the next chapter for those who want to know. Anyone get the title of the chapter?**


	15. The Pervert With A Plan

**Sorry for the wait but my life has been pretty busy lately. Since school has started I've been trying to keep up with my grades, sports, and my social life. I barely have any free time afterwards but I have managed, so don't worry about months long updates, heres the chapter.**

All of a sudden N felt his dad's hands choking him. "You IDIOT!" Raizen roared before slamming his third son against the wall while Team Darui and Jiraiya shrank away from the pissed off Kage.

"I tell you one simple thing. One thing! And that was. Not. To. Run. Into. The. Toad. Sage!" Raizen roared while with each word he slammed the blonde Jinchuuriki further and further into the wall again and again causing a hole to appear and it was getting bigger every time N was slammed into the wall.

N meanwhile had given up trying to get out of his father's iron grip as he started to turn blue from the lax of oxygen.

"Uh Uncle I think your about to kill N-kun."Yugito said worriedly as she watched her fellow blonde and Jinchuuriki turning purple.

Raizen seemed to shake off his anger before taking a deep breath and he released N, who fell to the ground with a gasp trying to get oxygen.

Raizen then turned his attention to Jiraiya "uh hi," Jiraiya said with a small wave.

Raizen's eye twitched before he sighed and sat back down in his chair "how the hell did you run into N, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Ah well you see I was in this tree doing research and he kinda destroyed the tree I was in."

Raizen groaned "of course."

Jiraiya turned serious "you have some explaining to do Raikage-dono," he said.

Raizen closed his eyes before nodding curtly before turning toward Team Darui "please leave while I handle this." Ko, Darui, and Yugito nodded their heads before leaving. N wanted to complain but he could still feel the choking that his dad had given and decided to leave.

"How the hell did N end up in your possession Raikage-dono? N told me he was given but he didn't tell me what he meant, so I have one thing to say. Explain." Jiraiya said with a serious expression on his face.

Raizen sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to tell you."

For the next few hours Raizen told Jiraiya of how his eldest son A had found baby N in the embrace of his dead father and dying mother, of how the mother asked A to protect him, how A had brought N to Kumo, how Raizen had adopted N as his third son.

He told the Sannin of N's childhood, how many people feared N, but how he still went through the day with a smile on his face, he told him of the times they had spent as a family, he told him how he had trained N to help him grow stronger, he told him of how he had told N of his heritage and how he came to Kumo and he still thought of them as family.

Jiraiya was silent the entire time, after the Sandaime Raikage had finished speaking he closed his eyes and thought deeply.

N loved his home and family. That much was clear. He knew that if he tried to take him away from that N would fight against it with everything he had, and the Raikage and N's brothers would fight to keep him here, he was their son/brother after all. He couldn't take N away from that.

But!

But he had promised Minato when he had said that he would be his child's godfather. He had spent N's entire life searching for him and now he had found him! He, as his godfather had to help him, N was the only family he had left. He had always thought of Minato as a son and that made N a grandson, as Minato's sensei he had to take care of Minato's legacy, even if the legacy didn't want to be Minato's legacy.

It was then that Jiraiya thought of an idea, a small sliver of a plan that could either flourish or make shit hit the fan.

"I won't take N from Kumo Raikage-dono" Jiraiya said making Raizen sigh slightly in relief "but! I want to take him as an apprentice!" Jiraiya declared.

The Third had been expecting many things to come from the man's mouth, but never this, "Nani?" he said not believing what he was saying.

"N, I want to take him as my apprentice."

Raizen narrowed his eyes "this is a surprise Jiraiya-sama, but how do I not know that your lying to take N to Konoha the second he is out of my sight? And besides your one of Konoha's legendary Sannin, not Kumo's, I doubt you can take a shinobi of another nation as an apprentice, much less the son of a kage."

"Lord Raikage, N is the closet thing I have to family now that Minato is gone… and correct I am one of the Sannin but I was given leave by sensei to roam the world, that means I can take an apprentice if I wanted too." Jiraiya looked at the man dead on in the eyes "N needs to be strong, if people find out he is Minato's son he will have many enemies, not to mention any enemies you've made, N needs to be strong I have a feeling in a few years he is going to need all the help he can get."

"… Very well." Raizen said before looking at the man and started to concentrate some KI on the younger man, making Jiraiya sweat"but if you betray my trust and kidnap my son…." Raizen trailed off, but the meaning was still quite clear.

"I understand Raikage-dono," Jiraiya said before decided to ask something that had been bothering him "tell me Raikage-dono, is Yugito a Jinchuurki?"

Silence reigned in the room as Raizen inspected the man, his face didn't give anything away he then spoke "what makes you think that Jiraiya-sama?" he said with a guarded voice.

"Back when I was with N and his team heading here, I noticed how large her chakra reserves were, hell they were as big as their sensei! It could mean that she had a bloodline limit or was simply a skilled shinobi, but then we entered Kumo. I saw the glares of the villagers, at first I assumed that they were glaring at N but I saw they were also looking at Yugito too, so am I correct?" Jiraiya stated.

Raizen's eyes narrowed before he sighed, "Yes…Yugito is the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi."

Jiraiya nodded his head "yes many are aware that Kumo holds the Hachibi and Nibi… who's the Hachibi Jinchuuriki?"

Raizen glared at the man "You ask a lot of questions… for the Jinchuuriki's safety I would rather not say, you may be willing to help N but I bet you will tell your hokage that N is alive and that Yugito is the Nibi Jinchuuriki. I won't have anyone hurt them."

"I have to respect that." Jiraiya said, he was thinking of whom the jinchuuriki could be; he would have to be related to a Raikage.

A silence crept into the room before Jiraiya had to ask another question that he needed to know."… Has N been taught any control of the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"No." Raizen's answer was quick "N, Yugito, and the Hachibi Jinchuuriki are too young to be able to handle such power, I've lost some of my best jonin trying to control the Hachibi and all have fallen, they just aren't ready, at least that's what I tell the council." He said the last part with a mutter not intent with Jiraiya hearing him but he still did.

"Your afraid you may lose them..."

Raizen seemed to deflate at this and looked at the Toad Sage with weary eyes, at this moment the Raikage looked frail and looking like someone his age "I'm an old man Jiraiya-sama, and one day I won't be here to protect them, A will one day take my place as Raikage and I hope I'll be there to see it. But the council is tricky and they would love the chance of trying to kill any of them, most clan heads are on the Jinchuuriki's sides save a few but the villager sides loathes them. A isn't very good with politics and will still be inexperienced with becoming Raikage and they may get bolder, they'll start to pressure that they should start their bjuu training… They're just kids. Grown men and women have tried and failed, so how are two 12 year olds and an eighteen-year-old going to control the most powerful beings in the Elemental Nations? I don't want to lose my family, not like that."

Jiraiya was silent as the man told him his fears, he seemed to be saying it to himself not Jiraiya, he couldn't even comprehend what it would feel like, as the Raikage he had to put the village first, but as a father he wanted his children to live and experience life. Raizen was right. They were too young, too weak to fight for control against the strongest beings in the Elemental Nations. When A became Raikage he would try to protect them, but he will be inexperienced and that can give the less bold haters become bolder. If that happens then they may force the three Jinchuuriki to do their bjuu training, which would kill them.

"I'll train N with the best of my ability, I'll train him everything I know, and maybe one day N will gain full control of the Kyuubi." Jiraiya said.

"That still leaves Yugito and the Hachibi Jinchuuriki…"

"I think they will succeed." Jiraiya smiled "just being around them I could see the determination in N and Yugito's eyes, don't sell them out yet Raikage-dono, and I'm guessing the Hachibi Jinchuuriki is just like them?"

Raizen smiled "trust me if you ever compared him with N you'd think they were twins."

Jiraiya smiled at that, he turned towards the window before looking out at the Village Hidden in the Clouds, "Trust in the next generation Raikage-dono, they may just surprise you."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][ ][]**

After discussing about N's training the Third Raikage called back N. He dismissed the rest of Team Darui and they all left though Yugito looked hesitant before N told her to not worry.

"Soooo are you still pissed at me?" N asked.

"Yes." Raizen said bluntly.

"Aww man!"

"Anyway N we need to discuss some things." Raizen said making N nervous. "I'm not going to Konoha am I? I don't want too, Kumo is my home!" Raizen smiled at his son "no you will not be going to Konoha, but Jiraiya-sama has an interesting proposition for you."

"What is it?" N asked curiously.

Jiraiya spoke up "I'm going to take you as my apprentice." He announced with a grin.

"EHHH?"

Jiraiya grinned "yep I'm taking you as my apprentice!"

"B-But you're a Konoha ninja isn't that like illegal or something?" N asked scratching his head.

Jiraiya smirked, "Well it would be if I wasn't a sannin and didn't have a leave of absence that allows me to take in any person I want as an apprentice."

N glanced at his dad "and your okay with this?"

The Third nodded his head "yes I do, you need to get stronger and Jiraiya will help you."

N grinned "Alright!"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []**

Word seemed to spread that none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin was training the youngest son of the Sandaime Raikage and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. While the civilians were not privy to this yet, the entire shinobi force knew of it and were discussing on what this meant. When some certain jonin had asked the Raikage on why a member of Konoha was teaching the demon child, the Third replied in his usual attitude. He told them to shut their mouths and mind their own business before promptly throwing them out the window. Needless to say no one asked again.

When A had found out N had run into the one person he wasn't supposed to meet barely a few weeks after being told not too, A then used his Iron Clawjutsu that he had created for one purpose and one purpose only. To punish Bee and N whenever they did something stupid, and this defiantly took the cake. It was pretty well known of how much Bee and N feared that jutsu or their angry big brother and they always tried to not do stupid things when he was around, but it always seemed to happen anyway. Bad things just loved to come to them.

After a few days of training with Jiraiya who had been trying to see what N's skill level was, Jiraiya said they were going to be doing something special today. They were currently in a small bowl-shaped plateau in the lower mountain regions as this was a good place for the training.

Jiraiya bit his finger and did hand seals before shouting "summoning jutsu!" and a large orange toad with green markings appeared with a scroll in his tongue. The toad let go of the scroll and gave it to N.

N looked at the pervert confused so Jiraiya decided to explain "It's the toads summoning contract N, if you sign this than you will be able to summon battle toads to help you. It's considered one of the strongest summoning animals."

"Sugoi!" N said excitably as he had always wanted a summoning animal, looks like he's got one now.

N unraveled the scroll and found a blank spot, he glanced to the name next to it and was shocked to the see the words Namikaze Minato on it with black ink while Jiraiya's was red.

Jiraiya noticed where N was looking "yes your father was a summoner too, since he is gone his name faded black."

N didn't say anything but he stared at his biological father's name, N seemed to break out of thought before saying "you want me to become his legacy don't you?" he whispered.

Jiraiya looked at the boy who was staring up at him before nodding "you are his legacy N."

N nodded before biting his finger and writing Yotsuki N in a blank space by his fathers. It glowed white before fading to red.

"Now channel chakra and use the hand seals and you should be able to summon a toad, you need blood to do so." Jiraiya said.

N bit his palm before going through the hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground and yelled out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and a seal appeared on the ground before a small cloud of smoke appeared.

When the smoke cleared it showed a small tadpole with two legs trying to move on the ground. N looked at the tadpole in awe while Jiraiya watched with a dead pan "Yahoo I did it yo! Now that's how is goes!" N yelled out happily.

"… Its a tadpole." Jiraiya said.

"Well it has legs so it's technically a toad," N reasoned.

Jiraiya slapped his hand on his face "ITS STILL A TADPOLE!" he yelled. He sighed, "well it was good for your first try." He concluded.

"So should I try and add more chakra into it?" N asked where Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" N yelled again before a larger poof of smoke appeared. It revealed a small orange toad wearing a blue jacket.

"Yo!"the toad said with a wave.

N grinned, "I did it!" he yelled happily, Jiraiya smiled at the boy's accomplishment "nice job N."

The toad looked at them in confusion "so why'd you summon me Jiraiya? Am I gonna kick butt? This is the first time I've ever been summoned so I gotta be needed for a fight!" The toad said happily.

"Yo my name is N and I'm the one who summoned you, so what's your name toad so we can say to this perv adieu," N rapped, while Jiraiya was irate with N calling him a perv he was slightly impressed that N managed to think of that rhyme on the fly.

"Names's Gamakichi kid," the now known Gamakichi said.

"Yo!" N said and held out his hand for a fist bump, which Gamakichi returned.

Jiraiya watched with a small smile as N started to chat with Gamakichi, even though they barely knew each other Jiraiya could see they were going to be good friends.

He coughed bringing his student and summons attention back on him, "well nice job N, it usually takes a couple tries to get a toad the size of Gamakichi, but now here's the real test. You need to summon the boss."

N grinned "alright!"

For the next couple of hours N tried and failed to summon the boss toad, he had gotten some large toads but not the boss, he was starting to get frustrated.

"**You know you need my help,"** Kyuubi commented from inside the seal, **"I can give you some of my chakra and you could easily summon the Boss."**

'I can't exactly just whip out a cloak with the perv right there,' N said.

"**We both know that you won't need a full cloak, just a little, if he senses it he'll think it's cause your angry. You know you want to summon the boss."**

N sighed thinking it over before mentally nodding 'lets do it!'

Jiraiya was in a tree on a mountain, high above N with Gamakichi watching besides him, his eyes narrowed slightly when he swore he saw a faint outline of red chakra coming from N, since N was facing away from him he couldn't see that N's blue eyes were now red with a slit.

N bit his finger once more and went through the hand seals before yelling out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large poof of smoke surrounded N, unlike the others this one was by far the largest as it was bigger and wider than a building.

When the smoke cleared N was standing on the head of a gigantic toad, the head of the Toads, Gamabunta.

"Yes I did it!" N yelled happily jumping up and down, happy that he had finally summoned the great toad.

"**Hey Gaki stop jumping on my head!"** a loud voice boomed out making N stop celebrating, realizing that Gamabunta was the one who spoke he jumped down onto his nose to look at the toad face to face.

Gamabunta looked at N with narrowed eyes, he took a puff from his pipe before slowly blowing it out, the smoke reached N making him gag slightly from the smell, **"who are you? Where's Jiraiya why'd he summon me here?"**

"Well actually Boss Toad Pervy-Sage didn't summon you, I did," N said.

Silence crept in before **"Bwahahaha oh man I haven't heard a joke like that for awhile, there is no way a little kid like you could summon me, seriously brat where's Jiraiya?" **Gamabunta roared in laughter.

N's eye twitched, he charged crimson lightning to both his hands and jumped up before slamming his fists into the giant toad's nose as hard as he could. Gamabunta's head bobbed and he hit some of the higher trees from the force, as he hadn't expected a kid to have so much strength. He glared at the boy with angerwith N glaring back at him. "Listen yo, I summoned you toad, that mean's I'm your boss now." N said trying to be intimidating.

Gamabunta's eyes narrowed before he smirked **"hmph tell you what gaki, I'll cut you a deal, if you can stay on my back till sunset you're my boss, but if I win I refuse to acknowledge you as my summoner."**

N grinned before hopping on the toads back "bring it on!"

"**You're going to regret saying that,"** and Gamabunta then jumped fifty feet in the air with N desperately holding on to the Boss Toads vest.

(With Jiraiya)

The renowned Toad Sage was staring at the airborne Gamabunta and watched as the great toad hit the ground causing a loud thud that jostled the ground and made him lose his balance slightly. Gamakichi was looking at his dad with awe "yeah dad!" he yelled happily though Gamabunta couldn't hear him.

Jiraiya glanced at the small toad "I thought you wanted to have N as your summoner, why are you cheering on your father? If he wins N can't summon you guys."

Gamakichi shrugged "well yeah I do want him to summon us, but dad is so awesome!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at the energetic toad. He kept watching Gamabunta hopping around the valley in an attempt to get N off his back, but N seemed to be hanging on. He was surprised no one had come to investigate what the noises were from, as Gamabunta was destroying most of the valley, though the mountains kept him confined to that one valley which was quite large. Jiraiya then sensed a familiar chakra signature along with another signature and looked over his shoulder to see the Raikage along with A behind them.

"What's going on? I could hear noises from here from my office." Raizen asked.

"Oh just a small training exercise." Jiraiya said dismissively.

A quirked an eyebrow "what kind of small training exercise could make this much noise?" he asked.

The two then noticed something coming down from the low clouds, Gamabunta landed with another large thud before quickly hopping around the valley and moving to different sides, they noticed N on the toads back hanging on for dear life.

"N has to stay on dads back until sundown, if he wins he is dad's boss," Gamakichi chipped in.

Suddenly two large chakra signatures reached the three and they saw Yugito and Bee tree hoping towards them, "yo pops bro, what's going on do ya know?" Bee asked them.

A's eye twitched at his brothers rap before gesturing to the Toad Boss and explained what was going on.

"Alright N you got this!" Bee cheered.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] []**

The next couple hours were hectic, N was still hanging on while Gamabunta was still trying to get him off; the sun was on the horizon and was soon to set.

"Looks like he did it," Jiraiya said.

When N saw the sun about to set he smiled "I told you I'd win, I'm your summoner now s-" He didn't finish and became unconscious from exhaustion, he fell off the toads head.

"N!" Raizen, A, Bee, Yugito, and Jiraiya yelled as they saw the boy falling towards his death, Raizen and A got ready to rescue the boy from death but before they could do so Gamabunta's tongue grabbed N before he hit the ground and gently laid him on the ground. **"He was so close,"** Gamabunta said as the sun finally set, **"I've seen enough, I knew in the beginning that he summoned me, not to mention he has great determination and guts to stay on my back so long, Jiraiya when the kid comes to tell him I've accepted him as my subordinate and he may summon me and my kin whenever he pleases." **Gamabunta then disappeared in a poof of smoke, "I gotta go guys, see ya later!" Gamakichi said before he too disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The others rushed toward N who was still unconscious; they were relieved to see that he was just suffering from chakra exhaustion. "I think this is enough for today," Jiraiya said as Raizen put N on his back.

"I'm surprised that you taught him summoning so fast, though I think some people in Konoha will be mighty upset to know that one of their strongest summoning animals can be summoned by someone from Kumo." Raizen said while Jiraiya chuckled.

"Ah well what are those old farts going to do?" He turned serious "when N summoned Gamabunta I swore I saw red chakra coming from him," making everyone tense, though unbeknownst to them Yugito and Bee were afraid they may have been found out.

"You think he may have tapped into the fox's chakra because he was frustrated with not being able to summon the boss?" Raizen asked the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya nodded his head "that's what I'm assuming, it wasn't anything large that could make him lose control or have the seal weaken."

"Hopefully it was just N being frustrated since he has no control of the fox's chakra it would be easy for him to access a small amount if he gets angry," A said though he did notice that Bee and Yugito weren't looking at either of them and not talking, a rare feat for Bee. "Don't worry you two, N's not going to lose control, not on my watch." A said thinking they were worried about N accessing his bjuu's chakra and could have lost control.

Unbeknownst to the adults Yugito and Bee were freaking out, though they managed to hide it.

'That baka! He knows not to use any of our bjuu's chakra unless in the cave, and to do it right in front of Jiraiya-sama! I'm going to kill him when he wakes up!' Yugito fumed.

Bee noticed Yugito's angry expression, he knew what that meant 'uh oh looks like Yugito is going to kill lil bro, I know one thing I ain't getting in the middle of an angry little miss two, I want to live and to die young is not cool,' Bee thought.

Raizen sighed "hopefully this was a one time thing, when N wakes up don't tell him, I don't want to worry him." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

They then headed back towards Kumogakure, they needed some rest, especially N.


	16. The First Exam

N had awoken the next morning, he was sad because he thought he couldn't summon the toads, but Jiraiya was quick to tell him he could much to the boy's happiness. Of course when Jiraiya had left Bee and Yugito had come in, where Yugito started to strangle the poor boy for almost giving away their secret, he may have died had not Bee intervened.

The next couple of days were a blur, N spent most of his time with Jiraiya learning jutsu that he could now use due to being able to summon the toads.

Now the day had finally come, teams 9 and 8 stood at the gates of Kumogakure, the Sandaime Raikage stood in front of them.

"Teams 9 and 8 it is time for the Chunin exams, you six will be representing Kumogakure this year, I expect the best from you. You know your mission; if you all make it to the finals then I will be there to see if you have what it takes to be a Chunin of Kumogakure. The most wealthiest and influential nobleman and Daimyos will be there, show them what The Hidden Cloud is made of! I know you will not fail!" Raizen announced with a grin.

The six Genin stood straighter when their leader told them he believed they would pass, N grinned, "Alright guys we gotta go! Konoha is waiting, lets get this show on the road!" he yelled.

Bee grinned too, "that's the spirit little brother! Now lets go show these leaf ninja that Kumo ain't no pushova!" he yelled before hugging his three students around their necks, making them start to go blue from lack of oxygen.

Raizen sighed slightly at his two youngest sons,"Darui please make sure N and Bee don't embarrass our nation," he said where Bee and N started to complain about people hating their art, which made the old Kage smile.

"Be careful," he said before heading back towards his office, the two team's started to head out of the gate they didn't see the Raikage look back one last time 'good luck you six, I know you'll make us proud' Raizen thought though he was looking more at a certain blonde boy.

(In Konoha)

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was seated in a large chair in front of a large table with multiple people sitting along the sides. They were the most powerful people in the village, from clan heads to wealthy businessmen.

The civilian side was on the right whilst the shinobi side was on the left, Hiruzen's teammates Koharu and Homura were seated on his right and left.

The God of Shinobi cleared his throat, whatever idle conversations that had been going on stopped. Hiruzen stood up, "as you all know the Chunin Exams are soon to begin, this time it will be in our village," he paused, "now as you know that means that other Genin will be coming from their respective villages."

"We are aware of this Hokage-sama, why have you called upon this meeting if you are just stating what we already know?" Hiashi Hyuga asked the elderly Kage.

"I received a request from Kumo for two of their Genin teams to participate."

Everyone was quiet at this, while they weren't currently fighting each other, Kumo and Konoha had always been enemies in the past, in fact they hadn't heard anything important from Kumo for quite awhile. For them to send two Genin teams meant they were top Genin.

"Is there anyone of interest in either team?"Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

Hiruzen nodded his head "yes there is, a young boy around the age of 12 and a half, his name… Yotsuki N."

Gasps came from the civilian side while the shinobi only had widened eyebrows, everyone knew of the Yotsuki clan. With the clan head being the Raikage while Yotsuki A was known as the fastest man alive, he was able to keep up with the Yondaime Hokage.

"But Hokage-sama the Yotsuki clan only have three members, the Sandaime Raikage and his two sons A and Bee." A fat balding civilian by the name of Kurdo exclaimed.

"It appears there is one more, not only that but from what I know is that N is the third and youngest son of the Sandaime Raikage." Hiruzen said.

Everyone couldn't hide their surprise, to find out the Sandaime Raikage had a third son they were just now finding out about, it was quite a surprise.

A man covered in bandages and his arm in a sling spoke up "Hiruzen I suggest that when the boy comes for the exams we send in a team to eliminate or capture him, he no doubt knows things that would be beneficial for Konoha."

The Third glared at the man "no Danzo we will do no such thing, the Chunin exams is to support and maintain peace, if we were to kill the boy then the Raikage will probably suspect something and would no doubt declare war with us, a war we could not win as few would side with us if they thought we weren't below the idea of killing a child during the Chunin Exams, the Nine tails attack and the death of Minato has wounded us severely we would be walking into our own graves," Sarutobi said bluntly where Danzo scowled.

"The Exams will begin in a week's time, I will be meeting with the Jonin Sensei's to see what Genin of ours will be participating, if I am correct most of your children will be participating,"Sarutobi said to the clan heads where they nodded their heads.

"I have belief that they will do well in the Exam, the Will of Fire burns strong in them. I have a feeling this Exam will be quite interesting." With that said and done the Hokage left the room with the others getting up from their chairs and left the room too.

(A couple of days later, Konoha Gates)

Team 9 and 8 were making their way to Konoha, any second now they would see the main gates.

The gate was large, but instead of it being made of iron and stone it seemed to be made of wood.

N was curious to see Konoha, who wouldn't. If his brother hadn't taken him to Kumo then he would no doubt be a Konoha ninja and live in Konoha, he wondered if he wasn't taken to Kumo, would he have still been in the Exams?

They got into Konoha with no trouble, though the two guards had a double take when they found out N was the son of the Sandaime Raikage.

They went to the inn where they would be staying The Flaming Leaf, it was a suitable place, wasn't too fancy nor too plain.

"Alright you guys, you may explore the village, make sure you have your passports and try to not get into trouble N," Darui said to the Genin.

N groaned, "why do you always think I'm the one who gets into fights?" he complained.

Ko looked at him with a dead pan "because it is always you."

N just scowled before walking away with a huff. Yugito and Ko laughed at their teammates misfortune before heading after him while Team Bee went with Bee to look around the village.

(With N)

N was looking around with interest at the buildings and the people of Konoha, he wondered what it would have been like to live here. He shook his head, no Kumo was his home, and he loved it. He would never want to live anywhere else, it would always be home. He cocked his head to the side slightly when he heard angry voices in the distance. Deciding to see what was going on he decided to see what the commotion was. He jumped on a building and started to go towards the noise.

Looking down after running, N saw with interest a group of five people, two were Suna Shinobi, and two were Konoha whilst one was what he assumed a civilian.

The Suna shinobi, a male in some sort of black suit with what appeared to be cat ears on his head and purple paint on his face had a scowl on his face as he held up a boy around the age of 8 or 9 by the front of his shirt "Hey watch were your going you little punk," he said to the terrified boy. A sandy blonde girl with a large battle fan who also had a suna Hiate-ate looked annoyed. "Come on Kankuro, just let him go, we have to meet up with sensei," she said in annoyance.

The now known Kankuro glanced back at the blonde with a smirk "come on Temari, we have plenty of time," he looked back to the small boy "besides I hate cheeky brats with no respect, I think he needs to learn a lesson," he said whereas the boy gulped.

The two Konoha shinobi, one male and another female were in front of them watching the scene. The girl who was fair-skinned and had long pink hair and was wearing a red dress, was putting her hands in a pleading manner "please put him down, he's just a little boy," she said timidly. The boy next to her, a very pale boy with ink black hair and a fake smile on his face just stood there.

Kankuro smirked "No," he then moved his fist back to hit the boy, who flinched while the pink haired girl gasped but didn't try to stop him.

N seeing enough, disappeared from the top of the building in a red lightning shushing. He then appeared behind Kankuro and grabbed his fist before the shinobi could hit the boy. Everyone was shocked too see someone appear from nowhere with such speed.

N moved his head so he was near Kankuro's ear "I wouldn't do that if I were you yo, if you hit that kid i'll make it look like you were punched by my bro." N twisted his hand hard making the boy flinch and on instinct drop the boy. N sensed rather than saw Kankuro's free fist racing towards his head. He leaned his head to the side, the fist swinging harmlessly inches from his head. Using his momentum he moved his foot across Kankuro's feet, making the boy fall when he was swept off of his feet. While Kankuro was still falling N, still holding the other fist swung the boys arm and threw the Suna shinobi into the fence.

Nobody moved, everyone was looking in surprise and slight awe at how N had easily defeated Kankuro in a few seconds, Temari was tense, expecting the boy to attack her as well.

N for the matter ignored the others and watched calmly as Kankuro struggled to get up, he did managed though he was still a little dizzy when his head had hit the fence. Kankuro glared at the boy who embarrassed him, he was surprised to see not a Konoha Hiate-ate but a Kumogakure Hiate-ate. "Hey Kumo! Mind your own business!" he yelled angrily at the boy.

N mentally smirked and deciding to take a tip from Itachi-sensei, he gazed at the boy with a bored expression, as though he wasn't worth the effort to bring any emotions to his face. "I'm surprised, seeing as how Suna and Konoha are allies… i'm surprised you would attack a little kid," he glanced at the two Konoha ninja with a small glare making the girl flinch and take a step back in fear "or that these two wouldn't defend a member of their village. Isn't teamwork and friendship your village's specialty?" The girl had the decency to looked ashamed, the male just kept looking at him with that creepy smile, the boy he had saved however was looking at him with unconcealed awe.

N then grinned "also I have to wonder why you got into your teammates make-up kit," he said getting a laugh from the girl and Kankuro turned red in both embarrassment and anger "ITS WARPAINT!" he yelled, N rolled his eyes "sure," he said.

He then turned towards a certain tree, "you two can come out now, I know your there." and to the other's surprise two boys appeared. One was a pale-skinned red head with a tattoo with the kanji for Love on his forehead. The other, N noticed with interest was Sasuke Uchiha, his assigned target and his sensei's brother.

Sasuke was shocked, not only had this boy easily beaten the Suna ninja he also knew he was hiding, along with the fact there was another boy in the same tree as him, not even he knew that and he was in the same tree! He jumped down and landed besides his teammates, glaring at the boy.

The two shinobi froze in fear when they saw the redhead "G-Gaara," Kankuro stuttered out.

"Kankuro you're an embarrassment to our village," a deep voice sounded from Gaara as he looked at the boy. He then turned his head towards N "I apologize for my sister and brothers actions, who are you?"

N looked up at the boy with a grin "you know I don't know if it's not the same in Kumo, but there we tell others our names first, yo." he rapped.

Gaara remained impassive though he seemed to be pondering N's question "My name is… Sabuku no Gaara."

"N… N Yotsuki."

Everyone save Gaara eyes widened in surprise, they knew of the Yotsuki clan, they were considered the greatest Raiton users, and they could back the claim, the head being the Sandaime Raikage., but everyone knew that there were only three members of the clan and this boy certainly didn't look like either person.

"You're lying! There are only three people in that clan!" the pink haired girl screeched, making everyone wince from the sound.

Sasuke spoke "Sakura…. shut up your annoying." making the girl brood about what her crush had said.

Gaara nodded his head, he obviously believed N was telling the truth "I will look forward to fighting you N Yotsuki," his voice became deeper and more raspy "mother wants your blood, and she will have it." the boy then disappeared in a shushing quickly followed by his siblings.

N was about to leave when he sensed two familiar chakra signatures above him, no doubt they had watched the whole things, he sighed "you guys can come out." he yelled.

Yugito and Ko appeared in front of them, neither looked very happy.

"N-kun… we leave you alone for five minutes and you've already picked a fight," Yugito stated with a twitching eye while Ko just looked impassive though you could tell that he was annoyed too.

N shrunk at the girl's gaze, "ehehe well you see Yugito-chan," he said before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Wait!" they all turned to look at her, she hesitated when she saw them all looking at her, "your ninja of Kumogakure, you're not an ally and are not allowed to be here, we need to take you to jail for trespassing." she stated firmly, though she was scared to fight N seeing how he easily defeated Kankuro before Inner Sakura shouted in her head _'CHA! Sasuke-kun will defeat them with ease and then will profess his love for us, CHA!'_

Team Darui looked at the girl in disbelief before they all started cracking up confusing the girl "H-Hey didn't you hear me? You're under arrest for trespassing!" she yelled.

N slowly stopped laughing, "you guys don't know?" he noticed their confused looks, he and the others took out their papers that allowed them entrance into Konoha, "we're allowed to be here pinkie."

"Your not an ally of Konoha, your not allowed to be here," Sasuke said coolly.

"We are for the Chunin Exams," Yugito said.

"The Chunin Exams?" Sakura questioned.

"You guys don't even know that Konoha is hosting the Chunin Exams?" Ko asked them.

Sakura looked liked she was going to snap something to the clan heir before she noticed N studying her and her teammates, "what are you looking at?" she questioned.

"I know you guys," N said.

Sasuke smirked "of course you have, who hasn't heard of me Uchiha sas-"

"Your the team that abandoned Old Man Tazuna just because of running into some low class ninja!" N stated glaring at the trio angrily and unknowingly sending out small amounts of KI that made Sakura sweat and take a few steps back in fear.

Yugito and Ko had also noticed this, they remembered back in Wave when they had been guarding Tazuna, he said the Konoha team that left him was a pink-haired girl who screamed like a banshee, a pale weird boy with a creepy smile, and an emo-prince with duck butt hair. This was obviously that team. They immediately started to glare at them.

"Tazuna?" Sakura asked him, not knowing whom he was talking about. She suddenly back up in fear when N suddenly appeared in front of her, his blue eyes burning with anger, and she noticed with a start that his pupil was slowly turning into a slit.

"Yeah Tazuna, remember him? The guy who had put all of his hope into you guys to save his country, and what happened? You abandoned him just because of some C-Class ninja!" N rounded on them angrily.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized who Tazuna was "Y-Yeah so? He lied to us about the mission rank, we were ill prepared for such a dangerous mission," she said back snootily though she shrank under Team Darui's glares.

"His whole country was under the iron boot of the master criminal Gato, the people of Wave were nothing more than slaves to him. He took their land, people, food, hopes, and money from those people. Of course he had to lie, he needed help!" Yugito said angrily, as she hated people who would turn their backs on people in need if things started to get a little hard.

"Hn, whatever like that old drunk deserved the help of an Uchiha," Sasuke sneered. N appeared in front of him, nearly nose to nose, his hand on one of his swords, "you wanna say that again you little emo," N asked dangerously, "no one can call old man Tazuna an old drunk except me!" Making Yugito and Ko sweat drop at N's words.

The pale boy spoke up for the first time "I think you should stop yelling at us dickless," the boy said conversationally with a fake smile in place as ever.

N's eyebrow twitched, he turned away from the Uchiha, "what did you call me?" N growled out.

"Sai!" Sakura screeched at the pale boy who just insulted an already pissed off Kumo shinobi.

"I called you dickless," the boy said with a fake smile.

N looked like he wanted to punch the boy but Yugito put her hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him down.

"Wait how do you guys even know about that mission?" Sakura asked after she thought N had calmed down enough so he wouldn't explode on them.

"Who do you think accepted the mission from you guys?" Ko asked them.

Sakura looked at them in shock, "Y-You guys went on that mission! But it had to have been at least a B-Rank!"

"High A-Rank actually," Yugito said.

"Yeah we accepted the mission and we meet Old Man Tazuna hiding in these woods, he took us to Nami where we ran into Zabuza Momochi," N said where Sakura gasped.

"B-But he's an A-Rank missing ninja, there is no way you guys are telling the truth, your just trying to make yourselves look better than Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched accusingly.

_'Fangirl'_ the three Kumo ninja thought dryly.

"Well Darui-sensei fought him while we fought his clones, though I did help sensei 'round the end with one of my jutsu," N said cheerfully.

"We then went to Tazuna's when a hunter non killed Zabuza, though we later found out he was alive and the hunter non was an accomplice, after some while I managed to convince Zabuza and the hunter non to betray Gato, when the midget showed his face Zabuza killed him since Gato was going to kill him too, we saved Wave, they consider us heroes off the nation." N said.

_'No way, this moron fought a A-Rank ninja and lived, why? Why do i not have that power? I deserve it! I need it to kill HIM!'_ Sasuke fumed.

Sakura was unsure on what to say she then noticed the time and realized they had to meet Kakashi-sensei "We have to go meet sensei." With that said and done Sakura ran towards their meeting spot and to go away from the angry Kumo ninja, Sasuke and Sai followed her though they just decided to walk.

N watched as Sai and Sasuke disappeared around a corner, his angry glare immediately turned bright with laughter as he started to laugh "Hahaha oh man, did you see their faces! They were terrified, especially the fan girl! Ahaha oh man we need to do that more often."

Yugito smiled "I have to admit that was pretty fun, though I doubt that girl would be any challenge, probably faint if you blew on her wrong."

N turned towards his teammates still grinning "Alright guys lets go back to-" he stopped when he felt a tugging at his jacket.

Turning around he saw that it was the boy he had rescued, now that the action was over N took note of the boy. He was around the age of 8 or 9, he had dark spiky brown hair, he had a helmet on his head with a smiley face sticking out its tongue, and he had a oversized blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The boy was looking at N with stars in his eyes. "Sugoi! You were so awesome! You were like-" he started making punching and kicking actions while making explosion sounds with his mouth, "and that make-up guy was like-" he made a scared face while shaking in pretend fear.

N grinned and held out his fist "Yo kid, glad I could help. Names N as you know, so what's yours cause not knowing doesn't go with with the flow," he rapped. The boy smiled and fist pumped N. "My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru."

Ko raised an eyebrow "the grandson of the Third Hokage?"

Konohamaru nodded though he looked a little sad, "yeah jiji is Hokage, and people always call me 'honorable grandson' they never see me as me, I hate it," he muttered.

"That ain't so bad Konohamaru," N said making Konohamaru look up in shock and slight happiness when N didn't call him honorable grandson, N smiled and crouched down so they were eye to eye "i'm the son of the Third Raikage and I ain't afraid to be proud of it. It's part of who I am, but don't think yourself as better than others," N said.

"I know that! But I 'm tired of being called that, thats why I'm going to defeat my grandpa and become Hokage."

"There is no shortcut to becoming a Kage," N said.

Konohamaru looked at him with wide eyes, "to become a Kage is hard path. It's not something you can get by taking short cuts, only through many years of hard work and will power will you be worthy of attaining the title of Kage," N said wisely with Konohamaru hanging on to his every word.

"So your saying that to be a Kage means that I have to work and train hard and only through willpower and guts, then i'll be worthy of being a Kage and people will see me as me?" Konohamaru asked.

N nodded "yep!"

"Then I'll do that! I'll show everyone who I am, Sarutobi Konohamaru! Not just the grandson of the Hokage!" Konohamaru said with determination in his eyes.

(In the Hokage's office)

The Third Hokage was watching the scene between N and his grandson through his crystal ball, beside him was Darui.

"Hm you have an interesting student Darui-san," Sarutobi said with a small chuckle as he watched with a smile, happy that N was teaching Konohamaru the true way to get strong to be worthy of being a Kage.

Darui sighed "I know, though he always seems to be getting into trouble, like you just saw with those Suna ninja, there is never a dull moment when your around him."

Sarutobi laughed "ah well I'm glad young N saved my grandson from young Kankuro, I must say his speed is quite advanced for his age."

Darui shrugged "It's not very surprising considering who he is."

Sarutobi nodded his head "ah well i guess that is obvious, I will be looking forward to see what else your students are able to do, though I know my ninja will give them a run for their money," he said jovially.

"You'd be surprised Lord Hokage, N has the ability to be quite unpredictable, along with him working with Yugito and Ko, i'm confident they'll do just fine." Darui said confidently.

Sarutobi smiled as he smoked on his pipe, "well we will see at the Exams shall we, I wish your team good luck." Darui nodded before he left the room.

Sarutobi chuckled before leaning back in his chair with a sigh, he looked at the large stack of paperwork with a sigh, he then reached into his drawing and added some chakra into a hidden seal, with a small poof of smoke a familiar orange book appeared. With a little giggle he started to read while a small trail of blood came out of his nose when he got to one of his favorite parts in the book.

A laugh startled him back to the present, quickly glancing over his shoulder and trying to hide the book at once he saw with surprise to see his student Jiraiya leaning against his window sill.

"I knew you were a pervert sensei," Jiraiya said with a grin.

Sarutobi would have tried to deny it but it was pretty hard when you had blood running out of your nose and his book in his eyes, "it's been awhile Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded "I know 12, almost 13 years since we've last seen each other."

"Why are you here?"

Jiraiya looked hurt, "what I can't come and see my sensei and my home after being gone for over a decade?"

Sarutobi looked at his student "Jiraiya when we last talked you wouldn't even consider coming back to Konoha with Minato-kun's death and the disapeance of Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya nodded his head "I know that."

"So why are you here? I thought you would spend your time looking for Naruto-kun?"

Jiraiya smiled "I know that but I'm done looking for him."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed dangerously "are you saying that you've completely abandoned your godson and your student's child?" he asked dangerously.

"Oh I never said anything about that."

"What do you mean?" but even as the Third said that the gears started moving in his head. He looked at his student in shock "…You found him didn't you?"

Jiraiya's smile just seemed to get bigger "I did."

The Third could only gap at his student in shock, Jiraiya had finally found his godson after searching for nearly 13 years? The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was coming back to his home?

"Where is he Jiraiya? Where'd you find him? How is he? What's he like?" Sarutobi questioned franticly.

Jiraiya held up his hands to stop the torrent of questions, "woah calm down sensei, I found him a few weeks ago. And you've probably already seen him."

"What do you mean?"

Jiraiya looked at his desk, following his gaze Sarutobi found himself looking in his crystal ball where he saw N Yotsuki and his teammates still talking with his grandson, "what are you taking about Jira-" Sarutobi stopped when he realized it. His eyes bugged out as he took a closer look at N, he looked at his face. His face while more roundish than Minato's reminded him of a little bit of Kushina, he looked at the boy's sun kissed hair, the way it spiked just like Minato's had been when he was a child. And those eyes, the same eyes. Bright sky blue eyes that sparkled with kindness and warmth but still had the look of a warrior. They saw the eyes are the window to the soul, Sarutobi saw the same brightness burning inside N's eyes like Minato's, the eyes that burned with the Will of Fire.

"Impossible," Sarutobi whispered.

"That what I thought when I first meet him," Jiraiya said with a small chuckle.

Sarutobi turned back to his student "How? How is this possible?!" he demanded wanting to know how the son of the greatest ninja's of his village wound up in Kumo as the third son of the Raikage. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Kushina."

And suddenly it all made sense. Sarutobi groaned as he smacked his head against his desk. "Even in death that woman still gives me headaches." He said sourly thinking of the red head. He sighed, "explain."

So for the next couple of hours Jiraiya explained everything, from how A had found N, to N's childhood to how he had found him. The entire time Sarutobi said nothing, he just listened.

When Jiraiya was done he sighed, "What are the chances of young N-kun joining Konoha?"

Jiraiya shrugged "The chance of Iwa giving us full control of their land and power."

"So never?"

"Yep."

Sarutobi closed his eyes in thought. The son of their greatest ninja and kunoichi was a proud shinobi of Kumogakure, gods if the council or more specifically Danzō found out about this he wouldn't know what to do.

"I hope your not thinking of kidnapping him sensei, his dad and brothers would be pissed," Jiraiya warned the old man.

"I know that Jiraiya I'm just thinking of what our shinobi would think if they found out the son of their Yondaime Hokage is alive and is a ninja of Kumogakure and proclaims to be the son of their Raikage, Gods if Danzō got word of this…"

Jiraiya knew exactly what the old war hawk would do. He'd start planting the seeds of fear and anger into the minds of their shinobi. Saying that Kumogakure stole the son of their beloved Hokage, turned him into their enemy, made him a loyal ninja of their nation, the people would be a riot demanding to go to war against Kumo for this horrible deed, and they wouldn't be able to stop it.

"That is exactly why we keep this to ourselves."

Sarutobi nodded gravely before a small smile appeared again as he saw young N laughing with his teammates, "he's so much like them isn't he?"

Jiraiya smiled "yeah."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

It was the day the Chunin Exams started, Teams 9 and 8 headed towards the academy where the first part of the Chunin Exams will start.

They had already said goodbye to their sensei's, with Bee rapping about his students and how they were going to win, causing sweat drops from everyone save N.

"Hm so this is the academy," N commented as they stood at the entrance of the building.

Samui sighed slightly "don't do anything brash N, we're trying to go under the radar, it'll be more beneficial if our enemy does not know of us."

N looked at the girl with a small pout "but Samui! I never do things under the radar! Then it's boring, and why wouldn't you want to get in a fight? It brings people together!" he says causing everyone to look at the boy.

Omoi looked nervous "oh man oh man, what if N picks a fight with a girl and wins and we find out she is the daughter of a Kage or Daimyo and we'll have to go to war with that country, only the girl will fall in love with me, and despite my best efforts I will too, and then I'll have to choose between my friends and family or the one I love, but by then people will find out and-" he never got to finish as Karui punched him in the head "shut up Omoi-baka thats not going to happen."

Yugito sighed, "come on lets go," and with that she led the two Kumo teams inside the building, the hallway was completely filled with Chunin hopefuls, many Konoha Genin. They were watching as a boy in green spandex was tossed to the floor, a girl they assumed was his teammate rushed to help him up, before begging the larger boys in front of them to let them in.

The two boys then started telling everyone in the hall that many people who have taken the exams have quit being shinobi because of the hard exam or became disabled for life, effectively scaring some of the Genin, save of course the Kumo shinobi.

"You sense it too, right?" N murmured in Yugito's ear where she nodded "Yeah, those guys are using a henge, a very good one seeing as no one has noticed it yet, judging by their chakra signatures their high-chunin or low-jonin, no doubt their proctors."

N shook his head "they're all bakas! We're only on the second floor, that room isn't 301 its upstairs, thats a henge to weed out the weak, pft if they can't figure that out then they don't deserve to be Chunin."

The two teams headed up the stairs before they heard a voice behind them "oy, your not fooling anyone, drop the Genjutsu," they paused halfway up a step, "who wants to bet," N started as they looked behind them to see it was Sasuke with a smirk ever in place.

"Oi Uchiha!" N hollered making everyone look at him and his team "if you want to show your so called Uchiha superiority than you should have realized what the Genjutsu was for!"

"What it was used for… What do you mean you idiot!" Sasuke retorted.

Yugito answered for the emo asshole "that was supposed to weed out the weak who had no chance of becoming Chunin, which would give those who knew the genjutsu more breathing space so that we wouldn't have to go through the idiots during a fight, but thanks to your big mouth now there will be more people making it harder for the people who actually have a chance to be Chunin."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as everyone laughed at him, the Kumo shinobi and kunoichi turned around and head back up the stairs, his pride wouldn't take it. He rushed towards the blonde girl with his fist cocked back, the girl spun around along with her comrades when they heard his footsteps, N rushed forward his fist cocked back as well.

Before either of their punches could his each other both were stopped to the surprise of the two. The one who was holding them back was the green spandex boy who had been pushed around from before, obviously that wasn't the case now.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" the boy asked.

N took one look at the boy with the bowl hair, round eyes, and thick eye bows, "holy shit are those things alive!" N asked as he saw the eyebrows move.

The boy introduced himself as Rock Lee, he then challenged Sasuke to fight for the heart of Sakura, where the girl screamed about how ugly he was.

Sasuke smugly accepted thinking that there was no way this other idiot could beat an Uchiha.

N and the others followed the two konoha teams where there was a small arena, they then watched with great amusement as the Uchiha got his ass kicked by the boy, N made note of how fast the boy was along with how strong. He grinned broadly "I think I found my rival in these exams!" he said happily to Yugito.

The fight ended with Lee being the victor and probably would have knocked the Uchiha out had the beat down not been interrupted by a turtle. From the turtle a larger clone of Lee appeared and kept going on how he was dampening his flames of youth, which made Lee cry out with tears in his eyes that he would make his flames of youth even brighter, the two then hugged and the Kumo Genin along with others saw the worst thing ever. A sunset appeared behind Lee and his sensei as they hugged each other both crying about the flames of youth.

"Ah my eyes are burning! This aint no fun, my stomachs a churning!" N yelled as he tried to dispel the Genjutsu.

**"Look away Kit, look away!"** Kyuubi roared as he tried to dispel the Genjutsu but found himself unable too much to the great fox's surprise and horror.

Finally the genjutsu ended and N ran away as fast as he could quickly followed by the others, they soon found the door that led to the first exam and entered. Immediately they were greeted with the KI of the other Genin taking the exams. The KI would have made weak Genin wet their pants but Team 9 and 8 were the best Genin team of Kumogakure, they weren't easily scared.

N grinned at Yugito "hmm seems like these punks need to learn a lesson ne Yugito-chan?" he asked his blonde teammate who instantly matched his grin.

The two Jinchuuriki let loose their KI mixed with a small amount of their bjuu's, it wasn't that large but it still scared ever Genin in the room, they all knew one thing, stay away from the Kumo ninja.

The two teams found themselves a corner to themselves, "so we're finally here," Ko commented.

Karui nodded "yeah, lets kick their asses!" she said happily.

"Cool it Karui, it won't do good if you rushed in and made the mission a failure," Samui said.

"I'm guessing that whatever is for the first exam won't be anything to do with fighting, if so they would have done it outside, perhaps an exam?" Ko said.

N shrugged "I guess we'll find out."

He then looked over the room and saw the Uchiha's team come in, he noticed with a small laugh that Sasuke still looked pretty beat up.

A purple blur ran across the room and suddenly a blonde haired girl was on top of Sasuke's back as she squealed "Sasuke-kun you're late!"

"Oh no another fangirl," Yugito muttered as she glared at the annoying blonde.

Sakura then started to yell at the blonde girl who they found out was Ino, it was obvious they weren't friends as Sakura kept calling her Ino-pig and Ino called her Sakura-billboard brow, which ticked both girls off. "Dear Kami, are all of Konoha kunoichi's fangirls?" Ko muttered under his breath as he saw the two squabble over who 'their' Sasuke-kun loved more.

Two other boys approached them, one was on the larger side and eating a bag of chips while the other had a lazy look around him, the lazy one was asking Ino to be quiet because she was being too troublesome.

"Yahoo! It looks like all the Rookies are here!" a young boy yelled as he approached the others with his team, he appeared to be an Inuzuka seeing as he had a dog on his head. N also noticed that the only girl was the heiress to the Hyuga clan while the other appeared to be an Aburame though it was hard to tell because he was wearing a coat that hid most of his features.

N and the others watched with dumbstruck looks /except for Samui/ as the teams all started to yell loudly how they would be promoted to Chunin, "hmmm it seems that the attention is being taken away from me," N commented as he placed a hand on his chin in a thinking pose "you think I should be louder?" he asked where everyone looked at him with a dead pan.

N pouted slightly but returned his attention to the Rookies who had been joined by one more, "you should be a little quieter," the new guy said "your only rookies, straight out of the academy, your bringing unwanted attention to yourselves as you can see," the rookies looked around and saw all the other Genin, many of them older than them all glaring at them.

Sakura asked him if this was his second time in the exams, Kabuto said that this was his seventh time. Kiba exclaimed he must suck, N narrowed his _eyes 'This guy has high-jonin chakra reserves not to mention how he seems to show experience though he hides it well…. Something isn't right.' _he thought as he continued to listen in on the conversation.

Kabuto then revealed his info cards, information on almost every ninja that had taken the exams before along with previous exams, he then showed it by showing the rookies a card that showed how many teams from different countries were participating. "Hmm it seems that there are 30 teams from Sand, 21 from Rain, 15 from Grass, 72 from Konoha, and finally 2 from Kumo."

Sasuke stepped forward, "then you have information on the skills of most of the Genin here?"

Kabuto smirked, "of course, anyone in particular?"

"Yotsuki N and his teammate Yugito, and Sabuko no Gaara."

"You already know their names that's no fun."

Kabuto found a card that showed Gaara, "he is the son of the Kazekage and is the teammate of his elder siblings Kankuro and Temari, he's completed 12 C-ranks and, wow even one B-Rank, its also said he completed all the missions without getting a scratch." the rookies were quiet when they learned of such a dangerous foe.

Kabut shuffled his cards until he found the right one, "next is Nii Yugito, she is the grand niece of the Second Raikage, a dangerous opponent, and teammate to N Yotsuki and Ko Abuyoki, and their sensei is Darui of the Black Lightning. She is a capable kunoichi, she is best specialized in Ninjutsu and is a perfect partner for her teammate N, as she can do either long-range or close range Taijutsu with flawless teamwork with N. She acts like the tag-team partner to N, a tradition Kumo has for a candidate for becoming Raikage, though they of course are not candidates but are considered tag-team partners anyway. She is extremely skilled in Fire techniques along with high chunin level Kenjutsu. She is not to be underestimated as she has extremely high chakra reserves and has the skill to back her up."

Kabuto shuffled his cards again, "next up N Yotsuki, interesting. It says here that he is the youngest son of the Third Raikage and the youngest brother of A, who is the fastest man alive and Bee, together those two are the A-B combo as A has a chance of becoming the Fourth Raikage. N's teammates are Nii Yugito and Abuyoki Ko and their sensei is Darui of the Black Lightning, a student of the Third Raikage and was entrusted with the secrets of the Black Lightning. It says that they have completed a total of 21 D-Ranks, 12 C-ranks, and wow one A-Rank."

"That's impossible a genin team can't do A-Rank missions!" Ino retorted.

Kabuto shook his head "well it says here that Team 9 was given a mission that had been given to them from Konoha to protect a bridge builder from the master criminal Gato, the team fought against one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist Zabuza Momochi, known as the Demon of the Mist and his apprentice. It appears that it was N himself who convinced Zabuza and his student to switch sides and join Kumo, N along with his sensei and Zabuza then killed over one hundred guards along with Gato himself…. He used no jutsu." Everyone's eyes widened as they realized how skilled the Kumo ninja must be to help kill one hundred men "shortly afterwards N and his team completed their mission when the bridge was fully built, they were hailed as the nations heroes, especially N as it was he who gave the country hope again."

Everyone looked rather impressed save one brooding emo, Sasuke gritted his teeth, _'that idiot! I should be the one who has the power to kill a hundred men with no jusu! To be a hailed a savior and superior! I need to find out where his power comes from… I need it to kill __**him.**__'_

Kabuto continued on, "hmm, since he has not been in the Chunin Exams before I do not have much detail on him, though I do have his basic stats. Wow." Kabuto said as he looked at the card.

"Are you going to tell us?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Sorry, well it says here that N's main strength is his speed and strength. As the son of the Third Raikage and the brother of A Yotsuki whom are considered the fastest and strongest men alive, he is incredibly fast. Much faster than most low Jonin in fact. He is without a doubt the fastest ninja here. As for strength he is no doubt stronger in physical strength than most, and if you combine his speed with his strength he is indeed a formidable opponent," Kabuto said with a small bit of respect for the boy.

"It seems that Kumo is bringing their best teams to compete, how troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"What of his stats in Ninjusu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu. What are they?" Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto smirked before pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked at the card, "hmm lets see. He has already been tested for what type of elemental chakra he posses, odd only Chunin who wish to be Jonin do this, it appears that like his father and brothers N's elemental chakra is Lighting. But unlike his brothers and father he is a little special."

Choji stopped eating his chips, the word 'special' in the shinobi world meant something important, "what do you mean by special?" he asked.

"N has a bloodline limit, one that has never been seen before. His lightning chakra is the color red and is apparently much stronger and faster than normal lightning chakra, he may be able to surpass his family some day. Though I don't know what type of jutsu he can use, it says that he has a wide collection of lightning based jutsu, from E-Rank level justu to even A-Rank jutsu, says that he even knows an S-Rank jutsu though he has yet to master it fully. For genjutsu, he is a complete failure in that field."

Sasuke smirked, since despite having a bloodline he was a failure in Genjutsu, something the Uchiha specialized in. His smirk was wiped off his face when Kabuto continued, "however, that is only because N has kage level chakra reserves and despite having surprisingly good control of his chakra he cannot do complex genjutsu but has shown great skill in dispelling them."

"K-Kage level chakra! What kind of monster is he?" Sakura whimpered.

'_Man, ability to help kill a hundred men with no justu, faster and stronger than most jonin, Kage level chakra, a bloodline limit that gives his already advanced lightning, one an S-Rank, an edge, there's no way this kid is ordinary, even if he is the son of a Kage. Man this is so troublesome,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Now as for Kenjutsu, wow once again, it says that N along with his brother crea-."

A cough was heard behind the rookies who spun around and saw with alarm that N himself along with Yugito were leaning against the wall looking at the rookies with grins.

"Hmm seems these guys are pretty interested in us, eh Yugito-chan?" N said cheerfully.

"Seems that way N-kun," Yugito said with equal cheerfulness.

N turned his attention to Kabuto, he took off his red shades to give the guy a guarded look, "I'm surprised you have info on us, seeing as we've never been to the Chunin Exams before."

Kabuto smirked though a small bead of sweat found itself on his forehead, "ehehe well best be prepared, I best be going." He turned to leave but N appeared right in front of him.

N wagged a finger, "Ahaha I'll take these," he quickly grabbed Yugito and his info cards and held them as red lightning began to form around his fingers. The cards began to crumple to dust. "Thank you," N gave a mock bow before started to head back to his comrades, he stopped when he heard Sasuke retort, "hmph scared that if we know your skills you'll lose against us, like the weakling you are? You along with your teammates are nothing but pests compared to me,"

Sasuke suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with a sword at his throat, everyone jerked away from them in shock of N's speed. "Let me make this clear Uchiha," N said calmly "I don't care if you insult me, if you call me weak, a loser, but," a small trickle of blood formed where N's sword was, "but. Never. Insult. My. Friends. Or it'll just be the last thing you do," he removed his sword from his throat and began to walk away again.

"Jeez," Shikamaru muttered "good job pissing him off Sasuke," who only huffed while Sakura franticly dabbed at Sasuke's cut with a cloth hoping to help him with his 'horrible' wound. "We should stay away from those guys."

Sasuke pushed Sakura off him, "hn, no matter how good he is, he is nothing compared to an Uchiha."

Kiba laughed, "say's the guy who just got his ass kicked."

Before he could reply a poof of smoke appeared in the room, a group of men and women appeared dressed in gray, while the man in front of them was dressed in black, "everyone shut up!" the man in black barked out.

"The first part of the Chunin Exams have begun!" a smirk appeared on the mans scarred face, "my name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the lead proctor of your first exam."

Everyone took they're seats and the first test was revealed, it was a written test.

"_Aww man, I hated these in the academy why do I have to do them now?'_ N thought with annoyance.

A snort was heard in the back of our favorite blonde's head, **"you always passed those tests, though to be fair it was probably because of me. Your not exactly the critical thinker,"** N scowled at the fox's words _"shut up!"_

Ibiki then said that if anyone was caught cheating would have points taken off, the tenth and last question would be told separately from the other questions.

The proctors gave out the tests, N took a glance at the questions and saw with alarm that these were Jonin level questions, _'this isn't right, no genin can answer these questions, we have to cheat.'_

"**Wow congrats Kit you managed to figure that out without my help,"** Kyuubi said with a laugh.

N's eye twitched _"shut up nine-o! You keep insulting me and I'll kick your ass just as a demo!"_

"**Stop that stupid rap, you and Bee aren't even good!"**

"_Oi I'll have you know that our rhymes are amazing! Anyway we're getting off topic, can we open up the connection?" _N asked the great fox.

Kyuubi responded by sending out both his and N's chakra and consciousness's, immediately two other voices joined the two.

"**N-kun!"** a voice purred out, **"we were just talking about you!"**

"_Nibi! We were not!"_ Yugito's voice rang in N's head.

N sent out a mental image of himself grinning, _"hey you guys, man it's been awhile since we used this huh?"_

What they were using was an jutsu of sorts that a bjuu or Jinchuriki can use, if there is another Bjuu or Jinchuuriki around them they can send out their consciousness and the minds would connect, instant telepathy. The Jinchuriki often used this when they trained in the cave so they could talk to each other if they weren't in the same room. It was pretty handy for missions too.

"_So have you guys figured out any of the answers?"_ Yugito asked them.

"_Only question 7, name the algorithm of the void encampment seal, pretty easy for me,"_ N said.

"_That's because you're actually good at sealing N-kun," _Yugito said.

"_I know I'm just that amazing."_

"**Kit's apparent genius in sealing aside you may want to finish the test now, though how you'll get it to your teammate I don't know."**

With the help of their Bjuu N and Yugito easily wrote down the answers, all around them other teams were caught cheating and left the room, N nodded slightly to Yugito. He casually leaned backwards on his chair as he pretended to examine his paper, he moved his hand to scratch his back but instead slowly moved one of his swords out of his sheaths slightly, the paper reflected in the sword and bounced off of Yugito's sword who moved it so the light hit Ko's eyes, he realized what they were doing and moved his sword out of the sheath slightly and was able to copy the answers down.

Team Bee seemed to be doing fine, Samui was a genius and probably knew all the answers and managed to relay them to her team.

The hour passed by as Genin team after Genin team were forced to leave the room as they were caught cheating, finally it was time for the last question.

Ibiki stepped forward "alright you brats its time for the last question but this rule has a few extra rules. Rule number one, you have to choose to either answer the question or don't.

Temari stood up from her desk "that's stupid, why would we not answer the question?" she demanded.

Ibiki smirked darkly, "because if you get the question wrong… you will never be able to take the exams again…. You will be Genin forever!"

Kiba stood up and pounded his hands on the table, "that's crazy! You can't do that!" he yelled as other Genin yelled their agreement.

"Quiet! Next rule, if even one of your teammates gets the answer wrong your entire team will remain Genin!" Ibiki glared at all the Genin, "you have two choices. Take the question and either continue on or remain eternal Genin, or you can leave and come back to the next exam."

The genin froze, and then one person slowly got up and said he couldn't do it and he left the room followed by his teammates. The floodgates opened, more teams left at the prospect of being Genin forever.

Ibiki noticed with a smirk at the Genin's broken resolve, his eyes hardened when he saw the blonde boy from Kumo leaning back in his chair writing in some sort of small notebook and muttering under his breath, from what he could hear he was writing rhymes or something of the sort.

"Oi blonde kid!" Ibiki roared at the blonde who merely looked up, "aren't you afraid? Terrified? Scared that if you mess this up you will be stuck as a Genin forever?"

N shrugged "nope not really," he said idly as he continued to write in his book.

"Why not? You wont be able to join your comrades as a chunin or jonin, you won't be able to take missions above C-Rank!"

N shrugged again, "I don't care about the risks, what kind of Shinobi would I be if I shied away from every challenge that was brought to me? My dad taught me to take my problems head on, not to be afraid of them. A Genin forever? Being a Genin doesn't mean I'll get weaker, it's just a rank. Nothing more nothing less. And if I really cared about that I could always get the promotion other ways. A true shinobi can't give up when it gets tough, how can we do missions if we are scared of hardship… So…. Give me your all! I'll take you down myself!" N declared as glared at the man with his arms crossed.

Ibiki noticed all the remaining Genin had been inspired by N's speech. "Very well!" He leaned forward menacingly, "you pass!" he said.

Temari stood up, "what do you mean we pass? What about the tenth question!" she yelled over the noise of the talking Genin.

"There was no tenth question, or if you wanted to say that was the tenth question," he gestured towards N, "blondie here got it. You are shinobi! If you are given a mission you do not like or there is a chance you will die, do you refuse? No! A shinobi is a life of sacrifice, you are tools used by your Kage to make your nation strong and your people safe!"

"Then what about the other nine questions?" a Genin yelled as Ibiki nodded his head at the question.

"Those were to test your information gathering skills. In our line of work, information is power. You'll sometimes be asked to locate secret materials or spy on a target and make plans based on that info. If your intel is faulty or lacking then your plans may be unraveled. If you're caught then the enemy can make counter plans or feed you false information. A good shinobi, can find the required information and do it without getting caught! Congratulations you have passed the first exam!" Ibika announced and all the Genin cheered, all of a sudden a crash came from the window and suddenly a banner appeared obstructing Ibiki.

The banner read _'The Sexy and Single Proctor of the Second Exam: Mitarashi Anko!' _A woman with dark purple hair and wearing fish-net clothing with a trench coat appeared. Many of the boy Genin gapped at the lack of clothing while the girls glared at her, either for her revealing attire or the fact they didn't have that body.

N laughed and quickly scribbled something in his rhyme book, he held it up to show the number 9.

The woman pouted, "aww only a nine?"

"You should have done some explosions," N grinned, "if you don't do that then your whole act will just implosion."

"Anko you're early," Ibiki grumbled as he ripped the banner off the wall, the now known Anko pouted, "aww I'm sorry Ibiki, I didn't mean to mess up your little gig." She said with a sweet smile as fake as a seven dollar bill.

Anko then took notice of the number of teams, she remarked on how he must be losing his touch, "don't worry though," she said with a bloodthirsty grin, "I'll make sure only half of them get through my exam!" she announced with that grin scaring many of the Genin.

"All right brats! Follow me to the next exam!" Anko promptly jumped out of the window, everyone stared in shock of the crazy lady before N jumped up, "alright! Time to kick some ass!" he then promptly jumped out of one of the unbroken windows causing the glass to scatter everywhere.

Ko sighed and glanced at Yugito, "shall we?" Yugito nodded. The two jumped out of the window in pursuit of their eccentric teammate, Team Bee not far behind them. All the other Genin hurried after them.


	17. The Forest Of Death

N arrived first at the gate of the chain-link fence. His teammates soon arrived along with Team Bee. The rest of the wannabe Chunin slowly came. N looked at the giant trees behind the fence and whistled, "man those are some big ass trees." He muttered, "I doubt you can live there with ease." He commented as he heard the shrieks and howls of various animals, none of them friendly and sounded pretty big, echo through the dark and creepy trees.

Anko, as crazy as ever, merely smirked as the Genin crowded around her. "Alright you brats!" she yelled, "welcome to Training Ground 44, or as most Jonin call it, 'The Forest of Death'." N noticed Sakura taking a gulp when she heard the name. Anko grinned, "you'll soon find out why."

N leaned to Yugito, "Forest of Death eh?" he whispered, "this could be a good place to get ready for Nigaime Island, lets see what spooky crawlies are in there, I'll pound em!"

Yugito sighed, "I really hate your rap sometimes." She whispered back.

Anko had noticed N whisper something to N, with moves so quick the Genin could not follow she launched a kunai at N's cheek. She saw in shock that N hadn't even looked in her direction but with speeds as fast as her he caught the kunai before it his face. Twirling the kunai he turned to the proctor, "I think this is your kunai proctor, don't try it again or I'll send you to a doctor." He said seriously before launching the kunai back at Anko who caught it.

Anko smirked, "I think I like you kid." N smirked back. "Now before you kiddies go off in the forest you will have to sign these." She took out a bunch of papers from her trench coat. At the Genin's confused look she continued, "These are consent forms. Before you can take the exam you will have to sign these. It makes Konoha not responsible when you all start dying."

Many of the Genin gulped, N simply strode over to the proctor and simply signed his name as did his teammates. The rest of the Genin followed the Kumo shinobi's example and signed their names as well. When Anko got every form back she continued, "Now I need to explain the exam, so listen up! She pulled out two scrolls from her trench coat, one was white with the Kanji for 'Heaven' on it and the other was black with the Kanji for 'Earth' on it.

"These are your tickets to the final exam. Each team will get one of these scrolls, earth or heaven it doesn't matter. For the next five days you will live in this forest, in order to advance to the next round you will have to fight another team and get the scroll you do not have. In the middle of the forest is a large tower. You can't miss it, go there when you have both scrolls. If you have both your scrolls before the time limit ends you're in the next part of the exam. If not, too bad." Anko smirked again, "this ain't a joy ride brats, I guarantee you that half of you will make it, reason is cause most of you will be dead. Hey life's a bitch right? And not only will you have to fight other teams you gotta survive in this forest with all its warm fuzzy bloodthirsty monsters that have a real liking to human flesh." N noticed the Akimichi turn green at the thought.

Anko continued on, "Each of you will now be given a scroll, you will enter this booth so no one knows what team has which scroll. There are also rules." She said which made N groan. "Rule number one, don't open the scrolls! Rule number two, if any of your teammate dies or is crippled and cannot continue, you're out! And for the last rule, you can't decide halfway through the exam you want to quit! You're in it until you die or the time ends. Now go get your scroll from the booth!"

The Genin teams went to the booth and waited as each team was given a scroll. When Team 9 went it they were given an Earth scroll. N sealed the scroll into one of his seals placed on his arm. They chose a gate.

An alarm went off and all the gates opened at once, the Genin teams rushed in towards the Forest of Death.

"N. Yugito. Can you sense any teams?" Ko asked his teammates who were the only sensors. Yugito closed her eyes as they tree hopped farther and farther into the dark forest.

"It's hard to figure out their exact location, there's so much life here, but they're about a mile to the east." Yugito informed them.

N grinned, "Well what are we waiting for? Those Genin aren't going to sit around and wait for us to beat to the floor." The three genin of Kumogakure switched courses and headed towards the Genin team.

After several minutes of tree hopping as fast as they could, the trio stopped on a branch in the highest part of the tree and looked down at the Genin team in the clearing. Judging by how they were crowded around each other and looked to be discussing something, the Kumo shinobi assumed they were thinking up a plan.

"I see them down there. Lets go get them. Heh they don't even sense us, we got em. Like a mouse in a snare." N whispered in normal rhymes.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Yugito whispered back.

"Doesn't have too, as long I still have my groove." Yugito looked like she wanted to strangle the boy but calmed down seeing as they were directly above the enemy. "I'll deal with you later, lets deal with them now. We need a distraction."

N grinned at his fellow Jinchuuriki, "allow me, trust me this'll be a breeze." He cracked his knuckles before red lightning started to appear near his fists. He jumped up high in the air. He immediately channeled an immense level of chakra mixed in with his deadly crimson lighting into his fists. He fell like a stone and plummeted towards the still unsuspecting Genin.

(With the other Genin)

"I'm telling you, Yoshuki we need to head to the middle of the forest, not the edge!" A tall teenager around the age 18 was arguing with his teammate who was the same age as him. Both were tan with dark brown hair, but Yoshuki had green eyes while the one arguing had blue eyes. The one female of the team sighed, "Yoshuki, Rawrimaru is right."

"Shut up Kurin! I'm saying we should go to the perimeter!" Yoshuki angrily said. They all had Iwa headbands on their foreheads.

Kurin was about to reply when a shadow appeared on her, glancing up she saw with a start something coming at them. Fast. "Move!" she yelled as she moved away from the oncoming shadow, her teammates following.

As they reached the edge of the clearing, a rather large one around 50 meters wide. As they reached the edge they heard a boy's voice yell "Thunder Flop!(1)" as soon as the thing hit the ground it immediately a large crater began to form as a huge amount of red lightning burst out of where the thing had landed, huge amount of earth and lightning came at them, easily tearing through the large trees with ease. Yoshuki had erected a large stone wall as the thing hit the ground where they both hid behind it, even then it was easily torn apart and they all received wounds, but they weren't life threatening.

Coughing slightly at the dust caused by the attack they saw with shock that the entire clearing was now a large crater, and there in the center was a blonde boy around the age of 13.

The boy grinned, "Yo!"

Kurin and her teammates immediately got at the edge of the large crater. Yoshuki immediately threw several kunai at the boy. The boy did nothing to stop them and when Kurin actually thought they were going to hit the boy, several clangs rang in the air as the kunai fell to the ground. A blonde girl was in front of the boy with a kunai in her hand, she was obviously the one who stopped the kunai.

Yugito glanced around at the large created by her eccentric teammates, "N-kun when I said distraction I meant throwing a couple kunai or something, not destroying the whole clearing!"

N rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "ehehe sorry Yugito-chan, but you know me. I ain't the type to do small stunts, can't you see?"

Ko appeared besides his teammates, he looked calmly at the Iwa ninja, "I would hand over your scroll if I were you."

"In your dreams Kumo trash!" Rawrimaru yelled.

Yoshuki smirked, "It seems you guys picked the wrong people to fight, I'm looking forward to killing you blondie," he said pointing at N, "You look like that bastard flash! Your death is going to painful."

N and Yugito's eyes widened slightly at the mentioning of N's real dad, N turned towards his teammates. "Hmmm I don't know about you guys," he said jokingly, "but I don't think its us who dies." N's expression turned serious, "since I doubt your going to hand over your scroll, we'll take it from you like we were taking a stroll.

Rawrimaru quickly went through some hand seals before yelling "Water style: Water Drizzle Shots!" water came out of Rawrimaru's canteen and formed into small water bullets which shot towards the Kumo shinobi still in the center of the clearing. Yugito formed a single seal before a saying, "Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" a large ball of searing flame came from Yugito's mouth and easily evaporated the water bullets. The trio from the cloud rushed forward, each going to their decided opponents. N went to Rawrimaru, Ko went to Yoshuki, and Yugito went to Kurin.

(With N)

N and Rawrimaru moved a while away from the others, Rawrimaru smirked, "Hmph, you think you can take me?" he asked arrogantly.

N smirked as well, "I don't think, I know. This fight will be easy my chakra levels won't even get near the brink."

Rawrimaru's eye twitched at N's rap, he yelled, "I'll kill you!" before he went through several hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Bullets!" several large blobs of water sped towards N. The water hit where N was, Rawrimaru smirked but that was wiped off his face as he saw that there was no dead N. His senses yelling that he was in danger he quickly moved to the right, a good thing since N's lightning covered fist hit where he had been several seconds later.

Rawrimaru's eyes widened as he realized how fast the kid was, _I have to keep him at long-range._ He thought.

He took in a deep breath, "Water Style: Fog Breath!" he exhaled and large amounts of fog spilled out of his mouth until the whole area where the two where was hidden in the fog. Rawrimaru immediately fled the area, looking for more water. He quickly found a small pond, he stood in the middle of it waiting for N to appear.

N appeared a few seconds later, N smirked, "since you seem like the person who only uses ninjutsu I'll just use ninjutsu as well, at least until I need to go in for the kill." He said in his normal rhymes.

N hands sped through multiple hand seals, he held up his palms so they faced Rawrimaru, who watched with slight nervousness the large amount of crimson lightning that was gathered at the blonde's hands. "Raiton: Lighting Beam Strike!" a large beam of condensed crimson lightning shot out of the blonde's hands and moved quickly towards the Iwa ninja.

Rawrimaru quickly tried to dodge the beam. It worked in a sense. Instead of the deadly beam piercing his heart it hit him above his chest, hitting tissue and muscle. He howled in pain as a great charred wound appeared by his right shoulder and above his chest.

Rawrimaru growled slightly as he got a bandage wrap from his pack and quickly wrapped it around his wound, N patiently waiting. N wanted a fight, he wanted to drag this fight for as long as he could, what the point of the Chunin exams if you didn't kick ass?

"You're going to pay for that." Rawrimaru right hand fingers were twitching slightly but with effort he managed to bring his hands up for another set of seals.

N's eyes narrowed slightly, though you couldn't tell since he was wearing his shades, he recognized those seals anywhere.

Rawrimaru smirked as he finished the set of seals, "I know you're a lightning user. I have the advantage, you can't use your precious lightning without getting electrocuted by my water! I will win this!"

"Uhmm you do realize you have a giant hole in your chest from my lightning attack right? I'm pretty sure I'll win this fight." N said with a dead pan.

Rawrimaru gritted his teeth, "I won't lose to Cloud trash! Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A large dragon erupted from the small pond Rawrimaru was standing on. It coiled protectively around Rawrimaru before turning its bright yellow eyes on N.

The dragon screeched and flew towards N. _Uh oh, _N thought as he saw the water dragon coming at him. He jumped backwards into the air as the dragon crashed into the ground where he had been moments before. N, still flying backwards landed on the trunk of the tree thanks to his chakra.

The dragon of condensed water slowly coiled from where it had crashed in the ground, it quickly shot itself at N with its jaws wide open.

N's hand wandered to his pocket, he quickly brought out a couple of kunai with explosives tags on them. He flung the kunai at the dragon and the first went through the dragon's mouth quickly followed by the other. The water dragon was instantly destroyed as the tags went off. N landed on the ground as he and Rawrimaru felt the water from the water dragon hit them like a heavy rain.

N smirked, "your time is up, it's my time to shine." He formed three hand seals, "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

The water from the ground that had once been the water dragon condensed into a heavy mist.

Rawrimaru grew nervous as the mist spread everywhere, he couldn't even see more than an arm's length in front of him. He quickly got out two kunai and held them in each hand. He jumped in surprise when he heard N's voice directly behind him.

"Looks like you won't win this fight. I learned this from no-brow sensei." N said behind Rawrimaru.

Rawrimaru flung a kunai where the voice came from but didn't hear it hit anything. All of a sudden a cut appeared on his chest. Then another, and another.

The mist ended and it revealed N standing over the body of Rawrimaru, he searched around for the scroll and found a Heaven scroll in Rawrimaru's pocket. "Thanks!" he said cheerfully but then a large explosion made him hurry back to his teammates.

(Ko and Yoshuki)

Ko watched out of the corner of his eye as N and Yugito went separate ways, each fighting their own opponent. His opponent Yoshuki stood in front of him grinning. Yoshuki slowly unsheathed his sword, "I've been rearing for a fight. Looks like a bunch of greenhorns stumbled in our way, don't worry I'll make sure your death is slow and painful."

Ko's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his own sword, "I'm afraid I can't take up your offer."

"Tch. Once I'm done for you I'm going to kill that bastard who looks like the flash. Wipe that grin off his face as I ram my sword through his heart." Yoshuki stated.

"I won't let you hurt my friends. You're going to die here!" Ko charged forward. Yoshuki following his movements, both jumped in the air.

Their swords clashed together midair. Ko using the momentum kicked Yoshuki in the chest making the Iwa Genin fly backwards into a tree. Ko back flipped and landed on the ground without a sound.

Yoshuki growled as he removed himself from the trunk, he leapt forward again, Ko following.

The next few minutes were a battle of the sword.

Ko leaned backwards as Yoshuki's sword sailed over his head. He used his foot to sweep at Yoshuki's legs making the boy fall flat on his back.

Ko swung his sword at Yoshuki's neck, only for Yoshuki to block it with his sword in the nick of time.

Yoshuki quickly rolled to his right as Ko's foot hit the spot his head had been moments before. Yoshuki quickly got back on his feet. He blocked another jab for his ribcage. He thrust at Ko's neck but the boy merely moved to the side.

Ko instantly saw the opening. He swung his sword upwards. It connected with Yoshuki's sword. The sword was ripped out of the genin's grip and sailed overhead before sinking into the ground.

Yoshuki quickly grabbed something in his belt and threw it on the ground. Immediately smoke appeared around the two. _Smoke bomb _Ko thought dryly.

Yoshuki had fled from the Kumo genin and was now on a branch overhead.

Yoshuki formed hand seals, "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" he spat out a large blob of water. It sailed at Ko with the speed few Genin would be able to follow.

Ko wasn't an ordinary Genin though.

Yoshuki smirked as he saw the jutsu hit Ko, it went away when he saw the remains, not of flesh, but of wood.

_Subsitution_ Yoshuki thought.

"Water Style: Slicing Streams" Ko's voice spoke somewhere in the trees.

Water from Yoshuki's jutsu and from the water in the environment started to rise into a glob of floating water. It started to spin and miniature water bullets shot out of the water at incredibly fast paces.

Yoshuki quickly jumped off the branch and fell towards the ground. Ko's jutsu hit the branch Yoshuki had been perched on. It completely ripped through the branch as though it was wet paper.

As he thought this the world suddenly turned dark. It wasn't like nighttime. It was suffocating. The type that made man fear the dark.

Yoshuki turned around as he tried to see through the darkness, he stumbled back when he saw a great beast run at him. He yelled as the beast rammed into him, taking his breath away as he flew across the darkness.

He suddenly slammed into something, wicked claws with spiny arms locked around his chest, digging into him.

_Genjutsu_ Yoshuki thought weakly as the nightmare got worse and worse, he saw demons and monsters that dwelled in the seven levels of hell, he saw atrocities and countless other horrors.

In the real world Ko was forming a single hand seal whilst Yoshuki was merely staring out into the space. With his free hand he grabbed his sword and ran at Yoshuki.

Ko stood up as Yoshuki's body was sliced in half, his eyes widened when he saw that Yoshuki's body had turned into a sliced log. Yoshuki stood next to the log smirking.

"How!?" Ko started before he noticed Yoshuki's hand gripping a kunai stabbed in his leg.

"Did you honestly think a genjutsu would kill me!?" Yoshuki demanded as he started to form hand seals again, Ko following his example.

Ko paused momentarily at the question, "well… yeah."

Yoshuki sweat dropped before he finished his hand seals "Suiton: Rushing Torrents!" he yelled as he slammed his palms on the ground.

The earth cracked and a large twenty-foot wave of water came out and rushed at Ko, Yoshuki riding on top of the wave laughing as he watched Ko running away. Ko cursed as he ran away from the huge torrent of water, he idly noticed that any trees that were in the way of the water was immediately dissolved. '_Joy'_ Ko thought sarcastically.

Ko's hand wandered towards a pocket in his armor, he quickly got out a scroll that N had given him. He jumped in the air and as he moved in the air he flipped backwards so he stuck on the trunk of a large tree facing the oncoming torrent.

He quickly unfurled the scroll, showing a complex and intricate seal pattern. "Fuin: Dance of the Phoenix!" a huge arc of intense blue fire sprang out of the scroll. It flew towards the wave and didn't even stop when it hit water, it continued on and on for another good thirty yards.

Ko dropped back down to the ground. He glanced at Yoshuki's charred body and decided to go check up on his teammates.

(With Yugito)

Yugito looked in the corner of her eye as both N and Ko slowly left the giant crated N had made for their entrance. Only her and Kurin were left, the only sounds were from the fights of both N and Ko.

Kurin's hand twitched.

That was the only warning before Kurin rushed at her with her fist cocked backwards aiming at her face.

Yugito dodged the blow and moved for a round house kick. Kurin blocked the kick with her arms in an 'X' position, though she skated back from the force.

Yugito, not wanting to waste any time, rushed at the girl intent on taking her out.

Kurin found herself trying to dodge Yugito's attacks. It was hard even if Kurin was one of the more powerful Genin in Kumo. Yugito's taijutsu was using swift and precise hits that was capable on breaking bones or death if she hit a major organ, she could tone it down so she could knock someone out though.

Kurin could easily tell the girl fighting her was strong. She found out when she was losing ground as she tried to evade the punches and when she backed up into a tree she immediately dropped into a crouch and rolled out of the way as Yugito's fist punch the tree. Making it crack and a chunk of the trunk ripping off.

Yugito immediately kicked forward, her foot caught the girl in the chin. Kurin flew backwards and landed on a different tree with a small thud.

Kurin quickly moved out of the way as a hail of kunai struck the trunk where she had been moments before.

Kurin quickly went through a series of hand seals and she slammed her palms on the ground as she yelled "Earth Style: Rock Spikes!"

Yugito quickly jumped in the air as a giant and deadly spike of earth erupted underneath her. She landed on the spike and quickly moved again as another spike spouted out of nowhere.

Yugito cursed as she continued to dodge the giant spikes that appeared within seconds of each other.

She quickly formed two hand seals, "Katon: Fireball Justu!" and she blew out a large fireball that hurled towards the Iwa genin, successfully destroying any spikes in its ways.

Kurin formed two seals "Doton: Earth Wall!" a wall of hardened earth appeared in front of her, shielding her from the fire.

Once the jutsu ended Kurin emerged from her shelter, she glanced at the wall and was shocked to see the gaping crater that was steaming, _N-No way! That was my strongest defense, and even then it barely made it!_ Kurin thought in shock.

Kurin was brought back to reality when she saw Yugito rushing towards her, she quickly threw multiple kunai and shuriken, Yugito easily dodged them but gave Kurin enough time to unsheathe her daggers.

The were like long Kunai, they were small than Yugito or N's swords but were still deadly if in the right hands. Kurin rushed towards Yugito and slashed her right dagger at Yugito.

Since Yugito wasn't using her sword Kurin thought she could easily kill her. She was completely shock as Yugito's nails grew long in the span of a second to a deadly size.

Yugito's claws easily held their own against Kurin's dagger. Yugito quickly pushed Kurin who stumbled backwards.

Yugito immediately took advantage of this and slashed at the girl with her claws, Kurin gritted her teeth as a large cut appeared on her shoulder.

"I thought you and your teammates were going to get rid of the 'Kumo Trash'." Yugito taunted, "what happened to that?"

Kurin's eyes narrowed, "shut up bitch!" she rushed back towards Yugito slashing and stabbing at the female Jinchuuriki in a wild frenzy.

Yugito dodged every attack, because Kurin was angry due to Yugito's taunting she left more openings and her attacks were sloppy.

When Kurin's attacks started to happen less and less, Yugito took the advantage.

"Cat Strike!" Yugito did a deadly barrage of slashes and stabs at the Iwa Genin who stood no chance against the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

Kurin fell to her knee's, as Yugito stood over her Kurin looked up at her opponent.

"I won." Yugito stated as she prepared for the last strike, Kurin chuckled slightly making Yugito pause in curiosity.

"If I'm going out," Kurin whispered, "THEN YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!" she ripped off her jacket.

Yugito's eyes widened in alarm as she saw hundreds of exploding tags placed all over the girl's shirt and body.

"**Kitten move!" **Nibi yelled as the tags started to glow.

'_Shit!'_ Yugito quickly shushined away and pelted out of there. She was just in time as Kurin exploded, the area they had been fighting was destroyed from the blast of the hundreds of exploding tags.

Yugito sighed in relief, she perked her head when she heard N's familiar voice. "Yugito-chan!" he called as he appeared out of the underbrush of the forest, "are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Yugito smiled, "I'm fine N-kun, she wasn't much trouble, though that last attempt was a surprise." She admitted, "what about you?"

N gave his familiar goofy grin, "what do you think? That rock guy was a warm up, I'm ready for the real fights. I wanna show people in the tournament my might!" he said as he puffed out his chest and flexed his arms.

Yugito shook her head in amusement, "what am I going to do with you?"

N's grin quickly turned into a playful pout, "Yugito-chaaaan." He whined. "Why are you so mean? Your hatred of rap is enough to make me turn green." He said as he placed a hand over his heart as though he was deeply offended.

Yugito grabbed the boy's ear and pulled him with her, she ignored his whines of pain. "Come on we need to go and find Ko." She paused and turned pale while N grinned.

Yugito whacked her friend on the side of the head, "damn it! Your dumb rap is rubbing off on me!" she complained while N laughed.

The two heard rustling in the bushes and both reached for their weapons, a second later Ko's head popped out of the bushes.

"I'm afraid to ask but did Yugito rap?" he asked.

"Shut up Ko!" Yugito yelled at the boy.

N grinned, "yes she did. Why I think a party is in order. But we should probably get to the tower, we are near the border." N informed.

Yugito noticed a familiar scroll in Ko's hand, "so you used that Seal." She said.

Ko nodded, "hai." He turned towards N, "I owe you N for that seal," he turned towards Yugito with a small smile on his face, "and to you Yugito for supplying the firepower."

"No problem we're teammates." N waved away the thanks though he was smiling.

"So to the tower?" Yugito questioned.

"To the tower!" N yelled as he pointed in a certain way before glancing around at the forest surrounding him and then at his teammates, "Uhmm do any of you guys know where the tower is?"

"Baka." Ko muttered to N's annoyance.

"**Guessing the Jonin chakra levels the tower is that way."**__Nibi said as she told Yugito which way to go.

"_Thanks Nibi."_

"**You're welcome Kitten. This means that you have some time with N-kun, you know **_**alooone**_**. ** Nibi purred out as she sent images of Yugito and N doing something children should never know of.

"_Nibi!"_

"We should probably go, did any of you get a scroll?" Yugito asked, pretending nothing was wrong.

(In the tower)

"Hmmm what do you guys think it means?" N asked as the trio looked at the message written on the wall.

Ko glanced at the message talking about heaven and earth, "I think we need to open the scrolls."

N and Yugito shared a glance before both nodded. "Okay lets open them."

Yugito and N got the scrolls and on the count of three they opened them. A poof of smoke erupted from the scrolls and everyone unsheathed their weapons ready for an attack.

The relaxed when they saw Darui standing above the scrolls.

"Darui-sensei!" N exclaimed.

Darui nodded his head in greeting to his team, "yo." He smiled, "looks like you guys passed the test, you're the second team to make it."

"Second?! Aww man who beat us?" N complained.

"It was the Suna team, the one you ran into. Or for N, fought." Darui said with a small glare at N when he referenced him.

N scowled and crossed his arms, "hey come on, the make-up guy was bullying a little kid. I don't see how stepping in was wrong."

"Couldn't you have just told him to stop instead of throwing him into a fence?" Ko asked with a dead pan.

"Shut up Ko!" N yelled at the boy with a raised fist, "stop acting so high and treating me low!" Ko and the others sweat dropped from the rhymes.

"Anyway," Darui spoke again turning everyone's attention back to him, "you are the second team to make it in, that means you have two days to do whatever you want, Team Bee should come in soon, according to the proctors they've already gotten both scrolls and will probably arrive at the tower in the morning, night is beginning to set in."

Everyone nodded, they all headed into the tower where they each got their own rooms.

Yugito heard a knock on her door, "come in N," she said as said person appeared leaning against the post.

"You've noticed it too?" N questioned with a rare serious tone to his voice.

Yugito nodded, N grabbed a paintbrush and quickly drew a privacy seal and activated it. "Best that no one can hear us," he explained.

Yugito nodded, "smart."

N plopped himself on Yugito's bed, "which Bjuu do you think it is?" he asked.

N and Yugito had noticed a presence the minute they had entered the village, they knew that one of the suna ninja was a Jinchuuriki but didn't have enough time to find out who, they had a pretty good guess though but they didn't know which Bjuu.

"Hmmm they're from Suna right?" Yugito asked to which N nodded, "Well we can tick of the Nibi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi, so we're down to six more. It could be Shukaku, the Ichibi. He's a sand bjuu, make sense for Suna to have him."

"Should we risk it?" N asked, "we can get Bee in the link, Kyu can probably tell us who it is."

Yugito nodded her head, both N and herself closed their eyes and concentrated looking for Bee's chakra. It was easy to spot him due to his large chakra reserves and his chakra being so familiar to them. Bee immediately sensed their consciousness and opened up his mind to them.

"_Hey bro, miss two, howsa hanging?"_ Bee's voice rang through everyone's mind.

"_We're discussing the Bjuu we sensed, I'm guessing you did as well?"_ Yugito questioned.

"_Yep, which Bjuu I can't really tell, but I bet if we think about it it'll ring as a bell."_ Bee said in his normal rhymes.

"_Shut up Bee! Lets just ask."_ Everyone felt their thoughts twist and turn and suddenly all three of them appeared in their shared mindscape.

N scrapped his foot across the ground, "man no matter time I've been here before, I still can't get over the floor." He said.

The reason for that was because the mindscape was split up into three parts. On one side it was a dark pine forest with the floor completely covered in pine needles, snow covered the tops of the trees and parts of the ground. The time there seemed to be at everlasting twilight.

Another piece of the mindscape was yet another forest. But instead of being of pine the trees were a mixture of oaks, holly, maple, and birch trees, the floor was mostly dirt and grass with a few leaves scattered here and there. A large lake was centered in the middle of the landscape; the time there was daytime.

The final landscape was not a forest. It was instead a large cliff that was next to a large ocean. The ground was mostly rock with a few pebbles and a mixture of white sand. A sunset was beginning to happened, making the sky a brilliant gold and red in that area.

While the different biomes were a sight to see, it was what was inside the forest/ocean was important.

A small flicker of flame appeared through the dark pines, it slowly got bigger and bigger until the three saw the Two-Tailed Cat in her full glory. Unlike her Bjuu brethren, she was the only female and did not have a physical body. She seemed to be made of brilliant blue flame, which, with her piercing amber eyes, were easy to spot from the darkness.

In the ocean below them they could hear the waves crash into the ocean, but they heard a rumble that sounded like thunder. A single horn seemed to pierce the sky and an Ox's head appeared from the deep ocean, even though the Jinchuuriki were on a large cliff the Hachibi was still much tall than them, he had to bend down to be eye to eye with them. His eight tail wriggling underneath him.

And finally in the final forest, a gigantic fox appeared. His red eyes gleamed and his nine giant tails moved of their own accord. Kyuubi had to lay his head down for the Jinchuuriki to be able to look him in the eye, though they did have to look up.

Now normally if anyone had been in the presence of the two strongest Bjuu along with the Two-tails they would probably be immobilized due to the pure power that came from their very being.

But seeing as N, Yugito, and Bee had been with them for years they were used to it, and they were just that badass.

It had taken a few years for the Jinchuuriki Trio to be able to change the mindscape, with N's being a sewer, Bee's being a dingy cave, and Yugito's being a cramped cage. Though the gates were gone, their seals were still as strong as ever. Nibi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi had a collar and a long chain with their respective seals drawn on it.

"**We were waiting for you guys to come. I'm guessing you're not to much of an idiot N to realize that there is another Jinchuuriki in the playing field?"** Kyuubi questioned.

"Hey!" N yelled indignantly.

"So which Bjuu is it?" Yugito asked.

"**Shukaku."** The Hachibi replied deeply.

Yugito shot N a triumphant smirk, "told ya."

"I never denied it," N defended himself.

"**You should be careful,"** Kyuubi warned, **"he may be the weakest of us all but he is the most blood thirsty, just because you have us doesn't mean that he'll back off. If anything it will make him want to kill you more."**

"Sounds like a lovely person, but seeing as how we're all pretty strong I doubt this threat will worsen." N commented with Bee nodding his head in agreement.

"**You should still be careful, imagine what Yugito will be like if you aren't there! Who will comfort her? Help her? Make lov-"** Nibi started.

"Nibi!" Yugito yelled at the giant cat, who merely grinned at Yugito's blush.

"Ehh?" N looked at his brother, "what are they talking about?" he asked where Bee and the Bjuu sweat dropped at N's innocence, Yugito was still yelling at Nibi for being a pervert.

"Sometimes I can't tell if it's a blessing or a curse for your innocence, how can you not get the dirtiness through your conscience?" Bee asked.

"**Kit's idiotism aside,"** Kyuubi spoke again ignoring N's indignant reply, **"I think it best you keep an eye out for your fellow Jinchuuriki."**

"I think we should help him." N said, "You guys saw it too right? His eyes… they try to hide it but I can still see it. So full of pain and hatred, eyes that want everything to die." He shivered. "He must have had a horrible life, we need to help him see the light."

"I agree with little bro," Bee said sadly, "we may not know him but to not help him would be low."

Yugito, for once, did not seem to be annoyed by her friends eccentric rap, "it'll take some work but I think we can do it, when has the impossible ever stopped us?"

"Never." N and Bee both replied with a smirk.

The tension left the mindscape as that part of the conversation was over, now it was time to plan for the next step of the Chunin Exams.

"Hmm since my pupil have yet to come, I think it best that I help you guys learn some awesome jutsu, you're welcome." Bee said with his normal grin.

Yugito smiled, "these Genin better watch out, they have us to worry about."

Dead silence rang in the cave, Yugito paled, Hachibi and Kyuubi's eyes widened and they both groaned, N and Bee's faces were blank. Then all of a sudden Yugito found herself being hugged by N and Bee with all their strength, making the girl turn blue.

"Big brother, it's finally happened!" N yelled in happiness, tears of joy streaming down his face, "this happened a couple days ago, it's all set in stone now!"

Bee also had tears of joy running down his face, "I never thought this day would come where another rapper would join us, but it has! I never thought it'd be you, but it is!

Yugito did the only sensible thing she could do, she sucker punched the two rappers in the face.

"Owwwww!" The two Jinchuuriki moaned as they rubbed their jaws, they paled when they saw the pissed off Yugito glaring at them with blazing eyes.

N turned towards his brother, "should we run?" he asked.

"Run." Bee agreed.

The two quickly got off the ground and pelted out of their, Yugito hot on their trails. Sadly for N and Bee, Yugito soon caught up with them.

Soon the mindscape was full of N and Bee's girly screams as Yugito got some deserved justice.

Nibi glanced at her brothers, **"don't we have the funniest Jinchuuriki?"** she asked cheerfully.

Hachibi groaned, **"Why couldn't I have stayed sealed in that stupid amber pot?"** he complained.

Kyuubi gave a toothy grin, **"You think we should tell N and Bee that we can get them out of the mindscape while keeping Yugito here for a little bit so they can hide?"**

The three Bjuu pondered on that, N and Bee's yells still ringing in their ears.

"**No."** Hachibi stated.

"**No way."** Nibi said.

Kyuubi grinned, **"I agree."**

(1) If anyone knows where this is from, you are awesome.

**Sorry if the fights were kinda short, still working on that. I love writing interactions with Yugito and Nibi, they're just hilarious, wish the real story had a pervy Nibi. Some of you have been asking if there will be a fight with Orochimaru and yes there will be, but it won't be with N. But you will see what I hope will be a pretty awesome fight during the invasion, can you guys take a wild guess on who will probably fight with Sarutobi? Also I hope that I'm not making N too overpowered, trust me I like seeing a badass Naruto but I also hate it when the writer makes Naruto's fights way too easy, I saw a fight between Naruto and Pein end in like two pages, so to answer this N right now wouldn't stand a chance against Pein, he may be able to kill a path or two if he really tried and used Kyuubi's chakra but he can't kill any S-Rank ninja yet, but he will one day. Also 300 reviews! Thanks for all the readers who like my story, you'd be surprised to know how much reviews inspire me to write more. Until next time.**


	18. Preliminary Rounds

N sighed as he leaned against the railing. He was currently on a balcony that connected to his room. The wind was blowing through his hair as he gazed at the gigantic forest that surrounded him. After getting his ass kicked by Yugito, he and Bee had wisely retreated back to reality, course N was sitting right next to Yugito when he came too, and so bolted out of there.

Despite getting his ass kicked by Yugito N couldn't help but smile when he thought of her. Course not with the whole 'getting his ass whopped' part. That just hurt his ego. His thoughts wandered back when he was in Wave, when he and Yugito were sitting on that tree and he vowed to protect her. He blushed faintly when Itachi's voice rang in his head, _"so the part where you were watching the sunset with Yugito-chan and were telling her that she was one of your most precious people and that you would give your life for her, did you kiss her?"_

If he was honest with himself, at that moment with just her and him, he couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked. The sun's rays shining in her hair, making her platinum blond hair seem to shine even more, the kind blue eyes that looked into his own, that happy smile that she wore just for him, he had very much wanted to tell her his feelings for her.

"**It's about damn time."** Kyuubi muttered in his mind.

N sighed, _"Can't I have one moment to myself?"_

"_**Nope sorry, having no personal moments and me knowing every one of your secrets is part of the package deal with me being stuck in your gut.'"**_

"_Baka kitsune."_ N muttered.A moment of silence before N spoke again. _"I don't suppose you have any advice on how to tell your best friend, who've you've known for pretty much your entire life, that you love her?"_

Kyuubi snorted, **"What do I look like, a love guru? Come on people believe me to be a mass of hatred and anger and you're asking me on **_**love**_** advice?"**

"_What people believe and what is true are two completely different things, people think of Bjuu as demons and their Jinchuuriki as the Bjuu reincarnated, but that's not the truth is it? I'm me and you're not some evil being, you're just someone who's had a hard life."_

Kyuubi was silent when he heard this, _"Kyu you still there?"_ N asked with concern.

No reply.

N sighed, "I'll talk to him tomorrow…" he muttered as he turned back towards his bedroom to get some sleep.

Before he even stepped a foot towards the door, N tensed. He quickly looked back into the forest as he felt a huge amount of tainted chakra being released. _That's not good,_ N thought with narrowed eyes.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

N quickly dodged a fast punch, he threw in his own punch but Yugito merely blocked it. The two were doing a mock battle in one of the training areas that allowed the Genin to train, seeing as they were the only ones there they decided to do a taijutsu spar, they didn't want to do anything else because, one they always got _very_ destructive, and they didn't want people to know all their secrets.

Yugito suddenly disappeared from in front of N, he quickly turned around and barely managed to grab Yugito's fist before it hit his face.

He quickly flipped her over his shoulder and released his grip on her making her fly away and to hit the ground painfully.

Yugito, however, nimbly landed on her feet and hands. Making N briefly think of a cat, Yugito leapt at the boy and managed to get through his guard and land a solid punch on his shoulder, making the boy fall back slightly from the force.

Yugito took advantage of that, while N stumbled she quickly jumped in the air and with her two feet kicked the blonde in the chest, effectively knocking him to the ground.

N quickly rolled to the side as Yugito landed on the spot he had been before, he quickly got on his feet and the spar continued.

Yugito quickly knocked aside a punch aiming for her head. She swerved around a roundhouse kick and grabbed N's leg stopping him.

She quickly punched at N's head but N grabbed her fist with his hand, he twisted her hand making her grimace from the pain, effectively ripping his foot out of her grip.

N grinned whilst Yugito glared at the boy, "come on kitty cat, come at me while I rap!"

"Shut up!" Yugito said as she managed to get through N's guard while he was distracted and punched the boy in the face.

N merely smirked as though he hadn't even been punched and charged forward.

The fight went on for a while. Neither opponent wanting to give up. N stopped all of a sudden as did Yugito as they sensed three chakra signatures heading towards the training rooms; one they knew was the Ichibi Jinchuuriki's signature.

"Seems our little spar has to stop," Yugito commented as she looked around the area they had been mock-fighting, she wondered if the holes in the walls from N's strength and some smaller holes courtesy of her would dawn on the Suna ninja on how strong they were.

"Aw man and here I was finally fun, come on Sand tch making us stop I'll make them run." N muttered in normal bad raps.

Yugito whacked the boy on the head for his bad rhymes, "come on you baka."

N pouted but followed the Nibi Jinchuuriki to the exit where the Suna ninja were soon to come.

As they reached the exit they felt a bloodthirsty KI being directed at them. They turned their heads to see Gaara staring at them with a malevolent grin, the gourd cap on his back fidgeting in anticipation, his siblings were pressed against the wall in case their brother attacked the two Kumo ninja who Gaara said was the ultimate way to prove his existence.

"So you were the team that beat us?" N asked with a small grin already seeing them as a good opponent in a fight.

Gaara didn't say anything; he merely stared at the two with a bloodthirsty grin, finaly he spoke, "mother…" he said roughly confusing the two whilst his siblings shook in fear knowing exactly who he was referring, "mother want's your blood! And she will have it."

N and Yugito's eyes widened as they realized who he was talking about, _"ehh, yo Kyu, I thought you said Shukaku was a guy!?"_ N asked in confusion.

"**He is,"** Kyuubi who too was extremely confused.

"Oi oi," N grumbled as he pointed at Gaara, not even concerned that the boy had basically stated he wanted to kill them, "mother? Don't you mean father or brother, eh…" N grinned, "Mr. One?"

Temari and Kankura gapped at the boy, how did he know Gaara was a Jinchuuriki! Gaara's eyes were shocked before quickly cooling and instead shone with excitement.

"Mother says something is familiar about you two." He said as he listened to the ramblings of the insane Shukaku.

"_Wait does he think Shukaku is a-?"_ N and Yugito thought at the same time.

"**Oh my God." **Nibi said as she tried to stifle the giggles.

"**HAHAHAHA!"** was Kyuubi's response, **"he thinks Shakaku's a girl! Bwahaha!"**

Both N and Yugito found this extremely funny and they too started to laugh hysterically, "Oh, oh man," N wiped a tear from his eye, "this is too good," he pointed a finger at Gaara, "mother, I think you're confused there Number One, Shukaka ain't a girl he's a guy. Oh man this is too much fun!"

N disappeared and then reappeared with his arm around Gaara's shoulder, completely shocking the Suna ninja who believed nobody could touch Gaara due to his sand. N was slowly channel Kyuubi's chakra down his arm to touch Gaara, telling Shukaku exactly who he was and who he contained. "Let me give you some advice my friend," N started. "I don't know what type of life you've had but I'm guessing it was pretty bad. We want to help you Gaara." N disappeared and reappeared next to Yugito.

Gaara looked at the boy with confusion, "… who are you?" he asked in wonder at the boy who had managed to do what none of the elite jonin of his village had done… touch him.

N cocked his head slightly "who do you think, number One. Ask your gender confused Bjuu and you'll see." He said knowingly, "but I hate dramatic revealing so I'll just get down to the chase." He smirked, "Number Nine and Miss Two," he bowed dramatically, "at your service."

Gaara and his siblings eyes widened, they all realized that they were speaking to the contained of the most powerful Bjuu and the Two-Tails, a bjuu even more powerful than Gaara's. Gaara looked at them with surprise and deep down in his teal eyes, happiness?

"We'd rather not have you guys going around announcing it, we'll know." Yugito threatened.

N nodded, "don't tell anyone, not your father, your sensei, or even your granny. Stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours." He said in a serious tone before he and Yugito walked away.

The three Suna ninja were silent, Kankuro and Temari looked terrified whilst Gaara looked thoughtful.

"We have to tell Baki-sensei!" Kankuro finally managed out with Temari nodding.

"No."

The two looked at the red head, "b-but Gaara, they could ruin everything!" Kankuro sputtered out.

Kankuro suddenly found himself pinned to the wall encased by Gaara's sand, "G-Gaara!" Temari yelled in fright.

"We will not tell Baki, we will not tell the higher ups, and we will defiantly not tell the _Kazekage_," Gaara spat out, it was obvious by his tone on how much he hated his father, even refusing to call him father. "We will say nothing," he stated.

Kankuro was chocking slightly due to the sand pressing against his neck but managed to croak out, "r-right G-Gaara."

"We promise we won't," Temari pleaded in hopes that her little brother will let his older brother go.

A pause. Then all of a sudden Gaara's sand rushed back into his gourd, Kankuro fell to the ground gasping for breath. He shuddered when Gaara's cold gaze looked upon him.

Gaara then calmly walked into the training area, his siblings warily following him.

Gaara immediately took in the different sized holes that littered the area, _they are strong, physically at least_ he mused.

"**Kill them,"** a familiar demented voice echoed through Gaara's head, making the boy gasp and clutch his head in pain.

"**Make them suffer, make them bleed."** The voice said, **"give in to our thirst, let our sand be stained with the blood of our enemies."**

"_But… they are the same as me."_ Gaara said confused.

A deep snarl was the reply, **"foolish boy! Do you honestly trust them? They are the same as the rest, they want to kill you Gaara. They are the same as the villagers, the shinobi…. And your father."**

"No that's not true," Gaara whispered out vocally, his siblings edged even further away from him as the sand around him started to twitch.

"**It is! The only difference is that they **_**can**_** actually kill you! That boy holds Kyuubi, the strongest Bjuu, and the girl holds that damned Nibi, who is also stronger than me! But that makes them cocky, you can kill them Gaara. Do you want those two to hurt me? Your own mother?"** Shukaku's voice cooed insanely in Gaara's head.

"No!" Gaara gasped, as he couldn't bare the mere thought of his mother being hurt, "no I won't let them!"

"**Remember your name…. Gaara…. A monster who loves only himself, a monster who cares for no one but himself, a monster who rejoices in killing and spilling a persons blood on the golden sand. That is what you are."**

"…Yes," Gaara finally said with the same bloodthirsty tone his 'mother' used, "yes, I will fight Yotsuki N and Nii Yugito," he began to chuckle, "and then I will kill them!"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

A day passed by as people slowly entered the tower, Team Bee had come soon after N and Yugito's confrontation with Gaara. Soon enough the Second Exam ended, with Team Kakashi and Kabuto's team coming in at the last second.

Finally the remaining Genin were accounted for, and as they were lead to a large arena like room, much like on of the training arenas scattered around the tower but were much smaller, the Genin were greeted with the sight of their respective sensei, an unknown Konoha ninja who looked rather pale and sickly, and the Third Hokage.

N was slightly surprised to see all of the so called 'Konoha Rookies' were here. _Maybe they aren't that weak,_ he mused. He also noticed that out of all the hundred of Genin teams that were in the First Exam, only one team from Suna, which he expected given that Gaara was a Jinchuuriki, two teams from Kumo, and the five Konoha teams.

The Third Hokage looked at the collection of Genin was a small smile, he was happy to know that the graduating class of this year had shown their promise and had gotten so far. _The Will of Fire burns great within them_, he thought with a chuckle. He then inspected N's team, his smile widened as he saw N conversing with his teammates enthusiastically, _he may have your looks Minato, but he seems to have Kushina's attitude, and probably her temper,_ he thought warmly as he could see his successor and his wife within their son, despite his upbringing in a different land.

He stepped forward and then explained to the teams on what the Chunin Exams were really about. A substitute for war and a way to show the power of the nation the Genin hailed from. If the Genin won or at least showed their power was greater than another lands Genin than that country would most likely receive more missions from wealthy nobles, clients, and even Daimyo's who didn't have a ninja village.

The sickly Jonin stepped forward once the Third finished his speech and introduced him as Gekkō Hayate, whom was the proctor for the rounds. He explained that since there were too many Genin who passed the exams they would have to fight each other to lower the numbers, whoever won went on to the Finals whilst the losers had to try again in two years.

All the Genin and Jonin headed up to the railings that were above the area, all eyes were watching the sorting machine, which decided their opponents.

Finally the names stopped to show two names.

**Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Yoroi**

Said Genin's eyes narrowed as they headed down the steps.

Yoroi was one of Kabuto's teammates with black sunglasses and his entire face was covered by a purple cloth. _Jezz what's with that team with glasses and purple?_ N wondered as Yoroi, the other guy, and Kabuto both had some sort of glasses and were decked entirely in purple.

N also noted the scratches that littered Sasuke's body along with his ragged breathing, seeing as he had only just come out of the forest right before it ended. N's eyes narrowed as he saw some sort of black dot on his shoulder, since he was too far away he couldn't entirely see what it was. N sniggered, _looks like someone's got a hickey_.

"**I don't think it's that Kit, can't you feel it?** Kyuubi spoke, **"that dark chakra that resides in the area, the kid is a Genin, there is no way he can have such darkness. Then again, he is an Uchiha."** He snarled out with hatred.

N cocked an eyebrow, _"what's up with you and Uchiha's? You act like they killed your mother or something."_ He asked the great Bjuu as whenever someone spoke about an Uchiha or the Sharingan, Kyuubi would get extremely pissed off and would rant for a whole day on those bastard Uchiha's and their damnable leader, he never exactly explained why he hated them but N wisely didn't pressure the fox. The only Uchiha the Kyuubi seemed to like was Itachi, and that was only because he was apparently different from his clan, he, to quote the fox, 'didn't bear the curse. Whatever that meant.

Sasuke and Yoroi were standing off from each other. Sasuke was swaying slightly from exhaustion.

Hayate declared the match to begin.

Yoroi rushed towards the emo Uchiha with surprising speed, his hand glowing blue with chakra.

Before Sasuke could even react, he cried out in pain as Yoroi's hand grabbed his forehead.

Yoroi quickly pushed the Uchiha to the ground, something that was easy for the rested Genin. Sasuke was twitching slightly as the hand was still grabbing his forehead, _what is this?_ Sasuke thought as he felt his already dwindled chakra deplete. "M-My c-chakra," he croaked out.

Orochimaru, who was disguised as a Jonin from Sound who was either a man or a woman -it was hard to tell- smirked. _Hmph it seems Yoroi's peculiar ability has given him a great advantage,_ he mused as Yoroi had the ability to drain chakra.

"Seems like he's going to lose," Yugito stated as they along with everyone else watched as Yoroi drained Sasuke's chakra and said Uchiha grew weaker and weaker.

"Don't count him out," Ko advised as he leaned against the railing, "he's the 'loyal' Uchiha of Konoha, the one who will bring back the greatness of the Uchiha clan, who is claimed by the villagers to be their next Hokage," he said sarcastically, "he no doubt has to have some power, I don't think he's a weakling, something isn't right." He scowled, "this is bad though if he loses than we will fail the mission, we have to beat him in the finals."

N suddenly smirked. Team Bee who had come over near them felt a chill run down their spines when they saw the fox-like smirk. "He's going to do something, isn't he?" Omoi questioned as he fiddled with the lollipop in his mouth.

"Most likely," Samui agreed.

N leaned over the rails so he had a clear view, "Oi, Uchiha!" he called, "where's that so called Uchiha superiority?" he asked still grinning, "seems people were wrong about you, weakling!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger, "I… am not a weakling!" he yelled as he kicked Yoroi off of him and got into a fighting stance.

N leaned back with a smug grin, "there we go." He said happily.

"You really are something else N," Karui muttered.

Yoroi smirked under his mask as he saw Sasuke, despite kicking him off him, was still weakened.

His eyes widened in shock when Sasuke suddenly vanished. "Where'd you go-grah!" he choked out as Sasuke suddenly appeared underneath him and kicked him with all of his might into the air.

Yoroi soared into the air whilst Sasuke twisted so he was on his hands and feet, before quickly jumping into the air and appeared by Yoroi.

"That's!" Lee and Gai exclaimed in shock at the same time when they saw the familiar move, _Lee's technique, he must of copied it during their fight!_ Gai thought franticly.

"This is a new technique," Sasuke said in Yoroi's ear. He placed his hand on Yoroi's back.

Yoroi, who realized what he was going to do, gasped, "The Dancing Leaf Shadow?!"

Down below them the Konoha genin were looking up at the two with open mouths, Orochimaru smirked seeing the display of power that Sasuke was showing.

"Eat this!" Sasuke said, but before Yoroi could 'eat this' Sasuke's curse mark glowed orange and pulsed. "Gah!" Sasuke cried as he coughed up blood and cringed even in midair.

N looked at Yugito, "hey shouldn't they have come down by now?" he questioned, "they've been up there for awhile but they aren't coming down."

"Shush N," Yugito scolded the blonde.

Sasuke's curse mark started to expand and like flames it quickly spread across his face and reach his eyes, his pupil dilating from it.

"_Please"_, Sakura's voice rang through Sasuke's head as he remembered what happened in the forest, _"please stop it!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I… won't allow this thing to take control, I'm in control!" with that said and done the curse marking quickly returned back to the original seal.

Sasuke replaced his hand on Yoroi's back, he then kicked the man in the side. Using momentum Sasuke started to spin and kicked Yoroi in the side over and over until the purple dressed man until he started to spiral out of control.

Sasuke gave one final kick and he gave it his all and kicked the boy in the chest, Yoroi, finally, started to fall towards the floor with Sasuke right behind him. His fist was clenched back and was ready to dish out some pain.

Sasuke thrust his arm into Yoroi's neck, making the man cough blood and fall faster towards the approaching ground.

Sasuke flipped and as he yelled, "I'm not finished!" he kicked the man as hard as he could in the stomach. "Lions Barrage!"

Yoroi didn't even have to cry out in pain as he slammed into the concrete ground, causing a small crater appeared from the force.

Sasuke hit the ground but didn't seem injured as he slide across the floor, Yoroi however, was twitching in pain with blood staining his shirt

The arena was silent with everyone holding the breaths as they saw the collapsed figures as the fight came down to it's final moments.

Hayate took one look at the bloodied and unconscious Yoroi and then at the barely conscious Sasuke, after a few moments decision he finally spoke, "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

As soon as Hayate said it, Kakahi appeared next to Sasuke. Placing a hand on his shoulder Kakashi shushined away to the medical area for his injuries and to seal up his curse mark.

"The next match will now begin," Hayate announced and all eyes turned towards the sorter. Finally two names came up.

**Inuzuka Kiba Vs. Nii Yugito**

"You're up Yugito," Ko said as he glanced at his teammate before looking at her opponent who seemed rather cocky.

"Oh man oh man," Omoi muttered nervously, "what if this guy is actually a Jonin and kills Yugito, then N and all of us will get so angry we will attack him, but then all the Konoha Genin and Jonin will attack us as well along with the Hokage. Bee-sensei and Darui-sempai will help back us up but the Hokage has an ace up his sleeve. He has some sort of super complex mind control seal, which he uses on Bee-sensei, N, and Yugito before killing the rest of us. Then they have no choice but to be ordered to attack Kumogakure and have to fight their friends and family but A-sama and Raikage-sama weren't able to face much less kill their son/brother and Yugito and fall in battle. Then the Hokage will make them release their Bjuu effectively annihilating Kumogakue." He finished and took a deep breath from his long and fast ramble.

Everyone around him sweat dropped, "… thanks for your words of encouragement Omoi," Yugito said before jumping off the railing and into the arena.

Ko just stared at the dark-skinned boy before leaning towards N, "where do you think he gets all those ideas?" he murmured in N's ear.

N shrugged, "no idea, stay sharp, the match is about to start."

When Kiba saw his name selected he grinned. "Yahoo! It's my turn!" Despite knowing that the girl he was to face was strong, thanks to Kabuto's cards, he always loved a fight against a strong opponent. He was going to go full out on her, _shame really she's pretty hot, though she reeks of cat,_ he thought with a grin.

Akamaru barked at his life long companion to pretty much say, don't underestimate her.

"I know Akamaru, man." Kiba jumped over the railing onto the arena and approached his waiting opponent

"The second match will now begin. Inukuza Kiba of the Leaf Vs. Nii Yugito of the Cloud… Begin." Hayate announced as he used his hand to signal the beginning of the match before quickly shushining to the area where the rest of the participants, sensei, and Kage watched.

The two opponents, one from Cloud and the other of Leaf, merely stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Oi," Kiba said, "you don't have to fight me, just quit. I'm an alpha and I never lose." He exclaimed with a grin, while Akamaru jumped out of his jacket and growled at Yugito, whether for being his opponent of the fact that or she smelled way too much of a cat. Akamaru also noticed the power that was inside her, it reminded him of the redhead from Suna, right as he slaughtered the rain team without hesitation or remorse. His tail tucked behind him, he whined.

"Hmm?" Kiba turned towards his puppy in concern, "Akamaru what's wrong-" Kiba never got to ask as he was punched in the face, making him skid back a couple meters, Akamaru whined again and rushed towards his partner.

_Fast!_ Were the thoughts of the surrounding ninja along with Kiba, N smirked.

Kiba picked himself off the ground and rubbed his cheek and scowled at Yugito who smirked, "you should always pay attention, don't ever forget about your enemy, and for your information," she crossed her arms and looked at him as though it was some inside joke, "I'm more of a cat person."

"Tch," Kiba threw a kunai at her which she easily caught in her hand and idly threw it at a wall so it stuck, using that for time he crouched down and formed a single hand seal, "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Four Jutsu!" a haze of blue chakra burned around Kiba.

Kiba slammed his hands on the ground, his whole body twitching. His nails grew longer and sharper until they resembled claws, the fur along his jacket seemed to spike upwards. "Get ready!" Kiba yelled he leapt forward at the Nibi jinchuuriki.

Yugito quickly moved to the side as Kiba appeared where she had been moments before, his elbow ready to crash into her. Yugito quickly grabbed one of his arms and spun around, Kiba's own speed being used against him. Yugito then threw Kiba at the nearest wall.

Kiba managed to hit the wall on his hands and feet sticking to it with his claws and chakra but cringed a little from the pain. Kiba quickly rushed back towards Yugito, slashing at her with his claws but was infuriated when Yugito gracefully dodged all of his attacks.

Yugito suddenly dropped to the floor and using her hands to support her weight she swung her legs in an arc making the boy fall. As Kiba fell to the ground, Yugito's feet kicked him in the chest making him fly and skid across the floor.

Kiba once again got up from the floor, he glanced at his dog before yelling "Let's go, Akamaru!" who barked in agreement.

The two rushed towards Yugito again. Kiba's hand went into his pouch and pulled out three smoke bombs and threw it at Yugito, who quickly disappeared inside the smoke.

Yugito warily looked around trying to see through the thick smoke, she quickly formed one hand seal and closed her eyes in concentration. She ducked as a fist swiped past her. She quickly dodged a kick to her side. She pushed away a barrage of attacks at her front. All the while not opening her eyes.

Yugito frowned as she dodged Akamaru leaping at her from behind; she quickly caught Kiba's foot with her hands before pushing him back.

The Genin, Jonin senseis, and Hokage watched from above as they stared at the large cloud of purple smoke.

"Damn, I can't see anything," Shikamaru said as all he could see was the swirling of the smoke and hearing the occasional sound of flesh hitting flesh, he glanced at the Kumogakure ninja who didn't seem concerned for their teammates, in fact, N seemed to be smirking.

"_Kiba's plan isn't working, despite us hearing flesh hitting flesh I doubt Kiba is actually getting a shot in, she's probably dodging it, but how?"_

Yugito was dodging Akamaru as he tried to bit her leg, her eyes were still closed in concentration, finally she spoke, "I've had enough of this fog!"

Blue chakra surrounded her like Kiba's had for him in the beginning of the match, she made it twirl around her before violently pushing it out.

The smoke was cleared while Kiba and Akamaru were pushed back due to the chakra.

"Her eyes," Asuma stated as he saw that Yugito's eyes were closed and probably had for the entire time in the smoke, "she had her eyes closed the entire time, does she had a bloodline limit?" he asked Killer Bee and Darui.

Bee merely grinned, "now what makes you think that? You don't need a kekei genkai to see through smoke, you just gotta sense it, like kitty cat!"

"She's a sensor nin," Kakashi concluded, "she has amazing talent for it, considering her age. It makes sense why her eyes are closed, it helps her concentrate more."

Killer Bee grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "yeah!"

The Konoha genin were confused, "that girl, she evaded all of Kiba's attacks without opening her eyes." Neji stated.

"Do you think she has a bloodline limit?" Sakura asked with concern.

A laugh gained all of their attention, they saw it was N. "Nah she ain't got a blood line limit, she's a sensor, funny ain't it?" 

"A sensor?" Choji questioned, he wasn't even eating his chips, which showed how confused he was, "what's a sensor."

N noticed Sakura's eyes widen, "pinkie here figured it out."

"There are few of them anywhere, they are usually very rare, which is why most genin don't know of them," Sakura started, "a sensor ninja can use their chakra to find other people's chakra signatures, it's sort of like the Byakugan but isn't a doujutsu and can't see their actual pathways, this makes them excellent trackers because they can easily find the chakra signature. That's how she could dodge all of Kiba and Akamaru's attacks, she could sense their chakra."

N nodded at her words, "good job pinkie you deserve a sticker."

Sakura's eye twitched, "don't call me pinkie!" she screeched at him with a raised fist, N didn't even look remotely scared.

Kiba couldn't believe it. She dodged all of their attacks! _Time to use _it, Kiba decided and grabbed two small red pills before swallowing one and giving the other one to Akamaru who easily swallowed it.

Akamaru started to shake and growl, his fur grew spikier and it soon changed to the color red.

Kiba crouched again, Akamaru jumped on his back growling at Yugito. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clones!" Akamaru disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, it cleared to reveal Akamaru, but he now looked exactly like Kiba.

The two Kiba's launched themselves at Yugito, "All-Four Jutsu!"

Yugito quickly back flipped as the two Kiba's hit where she had been before, causing a small crater.

One Kiba jumped high in the air whilst the other went to fight Yugito head on, Yugito dodged his slashes and kicks nimbly. Some sixth sense rang in her air and she did a back flip as the other Kiba fell to the ground trying to land on her.

The two Kiba's regrouped. "I think it's time I went on the offence," Yugito stated before going through hand seals, "Raiton: Lightning Shock Current!" she slammed her palms on the ground and a great amount of light rushed out of her hands heading towards the two Kiba's.

The two Kiba's quickly jumped up high in the air to avoid the lightning but a figure caught their attention. The next thing the Inuzuka's knew was Yugito's foot kicking their neck. The two fell to the ground in a heap.

Kiba, like many times today, picked himself up along with the other Kiba, he formed a hand seal, "Gatsuga!" he and the other Kiba jumped in the air and started to spin faster and faster until the resembled drills.

The two sped at Yugito with impossible speeds, who tried to dodge one but another one hit her square in the chest.

"Gah!" Yugito cried out as she coughed up a little blood and skidded across the floor and lied motionless.

The two Kiba's stopped turning, "Yahoo!" Kiba yelled as the other Kiba barked and turned into Akamaru, who was quickly hugged by Kiba. "We did it Akamaru! Wooo!"

All the Genin looked at the Kumo genin wondering how they were reacting to their teammate being beaten. To their surprise they didn't even look upset. If anything they looked smug.

_Poof._

Kiba immediately stopped celebrating and where Yugito's body had been there was nothing there.

"Wha-?"

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu," Yugito's voice rang from behind Kiba, who only had time to look around before a ball of flame enveloped him and Akamaru.

"Kiba!" All the Konoha geinin yelled out, thinking he was dead.

The ball of flame ended and they saw with surprise only a slightly burned Kiba and Akamaru who were both on the edge of unconsciousness.

"How?" Kiba asked weakly.

Yugito merely pointed at something at the wall behind them, he turned his head to see the Kunai he had thrown at Yugito in the very beginning of the match.

"When you threw that Kunai at me in the beginning," Yugito started, "I created a lightning clone which transformed itself into the kunai, I hid the real one in my pouch so there wouldn't be two so you wouldn't notice it. When you came at me with Gatsuga I subsitutioned myself with the clone while it pretended to be me whilst I pretended to be the Kunai."

"That," Kiba grinned slightly, "that was pretty smart." He then fell unconscious.

"Winner, Nii Yugito." Hayate announced where the Kumo ninja cheered for their comrade while the medics took Kiba and Akamaru away.

As Yugito went back up and approached her comrades she was suddenly being given a hug that was probably cracking her ribs, "good job Yugito-chan! You kicked his ass!" N exclaimed with his ever-present smile beaming at her.

Yugito smiled and hugged the boy back.

Ko, Samui, Karui, and Omoi were watching this with a smirk, "they so like each other," Karui said lowly so the two Jinchuuriki couldn't hear them.

"Without a doubt," Ko said as he handed a lollipop from Omoi and stuck it in his mouth, "should we try and get them to finally admit they like each other?"

Omoi shook his head, "nah let them figure it out."

N and Yugito joined the others and watched the sorter start to spin again. They never noticed the smirks on their friend's faces.

The board stopped and two names showed. "hmm this should be interesting," Yugito said as she looked at the board.

**Yamanaka Ino of Leaf Vs. Samui of Cloud**

"Seems I get a fangirl," Samui commented with a small hint of irritation hidden in her tone.

N snorted, "this won't even be hard," he patted Samui on the back, "bad luck." He said kindly before he grinned, "I would say good luck, but you don't need it."

Samui didn't say anything but instead gave N a frosty glare which made him sweat slightly in fear, she jumped over the railing and onto the arena and waited for her opponent to come down.

When Ino saw her name being selected she shook slightly in fear, seeing Yugito defeat Kiba without even trying or even attacking most of the time, that along with learning on how powerful N was. She was wary of any of the Kumo ninja. _But if you beat her than Sasuke-kun will realize I'm so much better than billboard brow! He'll announce his undying love and sweep me off my feet before we walk off into the sunset!_ Ino thought as she daydreamed of her and Sasuke being together.

"Ino," Choji said gaining the blonde's attention, "you should get down there."

"Oh!" Ino gasped as she remembered where she was and she quickly ran down the steps leading to the arena before standing in front of Samui with a determined look in her face.

"The third match between Yamanaka Ino of the Leaf versus Samui of the Cloud, will now begin. Hajime."

Ino quickly threw a handful of shuriken at Samui as she quickly hopped backwards away from her.

Samui barely moved as she dodged the shuriken seeing how terrible Ino's aim was.

Ino scowled, she was upset because of how Samui looked. It was obvious with her petite frame, small waist, and large assets that Samui was much prettier than her and would only get more beautiful as time passes, Ino had been going on a diet for years trying to get that body, even refusing to eat food so she could have that small frame, yet even despite her efforts she didn't have it and this girl did.

"I-" Ino never got to finish as she felt a fist punch her in the head, she went out like a light.

"phft fangirl," Samui stated in annoyance, "you shouldn't try and spend most of your time trying to look good just to impress a boy, you won't last long in our field if you are so weak, either get rid of the fangirlness or quit being a shinobi."

Even though Ino didn't hear it, she would hear it later when someone told her what Samui had said, this would help her later on get over trying to look and actually train.

"Woah," Choji said in amazement as he watched Samui rejoin her companions while, "she beat Ino in like five seconds."

"Troublesome." Was Shikamaru's reply; _jeez are all these Kumo ninja super powerful? Troublesome._

"Yeah Samui!" N cheered as she rejoined them and held up his fist where she fist bumped him with a small smile, "you showed her how it's done. Man these exams are so much fun!"

Yugito and the others smiled at N's rap, Yugito nudged her best friend as she pointed towards the board that had started picking names again.

**Hyuga Neji Vs. Sai**

"Two Konoha ninja against each other, should be interesting," Samui said where everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Neji-nii," Hinata spoke softly whereas her cousin turned towards her, "be careful."

Neji nodded before giving his cousin a soft smile, "of course." He hopped over the fence (1).

"Oh, you're up Sai," Sakura said as she looked at her pale teammates.

_The Hyuga prodigy, Danzo-sama would be interested to know his skills, but he will want me to lose so the Hyuga can go on,_ Sai thought emotionlessly as he to faced Neji.

"The fourth match will now begin. Hyuga Neji will fight against Sai… Hajime!"

Neji rushed forward his palm glowing blue and the veins around his eyes bulging, showing that his doujutsu was activated, he took a swipe at Sai's chest only for Sai to dodge it.

Neji immediately went for Sai's leg but Sai managed to knock aside his hands by hitting Neji's elbows so he never got hit.

Sai continued to dodge Neji's lightning fast palm attacks, there were a couple of close calls but nothing hit the undercover root ninja.

Sai quickly moved away from Neji, Neji following after him. As he fled Sai quickly got a scroll from his pouch and started to draw on it, the mater of seconds it was done.

Sai channeled chakra into the scroll before calmly saying, "Super Beast Imitating Scroll," larger than average lions burst out of the scroll and charged at Neji, who assumed a defensive stance in the gentle fist.

Neji channeled more chakra into his fists as the first lion came near him, dodging the animal's large and sharp looking claws Neji managed to place his palm directly on the lion's chest, causing it to explode in a shower of ink.

"_Ink?"_ N and Yugito thought while Bee looked at the pale boy with curiosity, seeing as Bee used ink as well.

"_Oi, Kyu I thought only Bee could use ink?"_ N questioned.

"**Hmmm it's the same but it's different,"** Kyuubi offered which made N sweat drop.

"_Well that's helpful you furball!"_

Kyuubi growled in warning, **"I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, a being who can create tsunami's, hurricanes, earthquakes with a flick of one tail. A being who has been alive since before even your father's father's father's grandfather's. I-"**

"_Have an incredibly huge ego?" _N offered.

"**Yes, hey wait a minute!"**

"_Can we just get back to the subject?"_

"**Tch, cheeky brat, unlike Bee this kid doesn't seem to actually produce ink, he uses ink he had gotten before battle and can only control it if it is in drawing. Bee on the other hand, can easily create his own ink, but doesn't need drawings to aid him in battle."**

While N and Kyuubi were conversing, Neji quickly sidestepped another one of the lions, he quickly punched the second lion in the side making it explode in ink like the first.

Two other lions, seeing the deaths of its pride members roared in ager and rushed at the branch member.

Neji quickly dodged a slash from one of lions claws and hit it in the paw, making it explode as well.

He quickly rolled backwards as the other lions pounced on where he had been moments before.

Before Neji could get to his feet the lions attacked him. While Neji managed to not take any fatal damages he had a large gash mark on his arm.

Neji sank into a defensive stance and moved his hands so fast they were a blur, each and every lion was hit and exploded into ink.

Neji charged at Sai, who charged at him.

Sai swung at Neji's face, which he dodged and Neji aimed a palm at Sai's chest but he moved backwards making hit palm miss him by an inch.

Neji's hand hit Sai's arm, which immediately began to lose it's chakra.

_Hmm he is fast for a genin his age, only a little more to find out more about him before I forfeit,_ Sai thought.

Neji ducked and dodged Sai's punches and kicks, he hit Sai's leg. As he moved in for the final hit at Sai's chest, Sai's hand grabbed his arm and a kunai was at his neck.

Nobody moved as they wondered what would happen next.

"I forfeit," said Sai surprising everyone.

"What?" Neji gasped out, the kunai still at his neck.

"But he has him," Karui said in disbelief.

_This guy…. Something's not right,_ N thought with narrowed brows.

Sai gave a fake smile, "you hit my arm and leg, if there is another fight I have to do then I will be at a severe disadvantage. So I forfeit."

"Winner, Neji Hyuga." Hayate announced as the two fighters left the arena and went back to join their teammates, Sakura immediately started to scream at Sai for forfeiting the match when he had it.

Everyone turned their gazes back to the board which had started once again.

**Sabuko no Gaara Vs. Misumi**

_Oh man, Gaara's been getting more edgy as that girl Jinchuuriki's match ended. This can't end well,_ thought Kankuro, Temari, and their sensei Baki.

Gaara sand shushined down to the floor with a hungry look in his eyes, Misumi smirked arrogantly seeing as how young the boy was he would easily be beaten.

"The fifth match will now begin. Sabuko no Gaara of the Sand versus Misumi of the Leaf… Hajime." Hayate announced.

Misumi ran at Gaara and punched at his face. But to his and everyone's shock, save N, Yugito, and Bee, a wall of sand suddenly appeared in front of Gaara, shielding him from harm.

"Mother want's your blood!" Gaara stated darkly as the sand rushed at Misumi, who was to shocked to dodge it.

The next thing they saw was Misumi in the air, cocooned in sand.

"Yes, refresh our sand with your blood!" Gaara said with a hungry smirk, he held up his open hand before forming it into a fist and said, "Desert Burial!"

Misumi screamed in pain as the sand started to get tighter and tighter, there was an explosion of blood and the scream ceased.

Choji turned green and threw up in his bag of chips, Hinata fainted, Neji stared at the boy with surprise but quickly schooled his features, Lee gapped, Shikamaru stared in shock and horror. Karui's eyes narrowed as did Samui and Omoi's. N and Yugito were shocked but weren't as surprised as the others, N took off his shades and looked at Gaara as he calmly walked back to them.

Gaara stared at him and Yugito who, to his surprise, didn't stare at him in fear or horror, he instead saw…. Pity.

Gaara's face contorted in confusion, wondering why they cared about him before Shukaku told him that they were trying to have him lower his guard by pretending to care.

A group of assistants cleaned up the bloody floor, the board started to move again, as all the Konoha genin who had yet to go held their breath. Finally realizing they could easily die if they were paired with a certain person.

**Haruno Sakura of the Leaf Vs. Karui of the Cloud**

Sakura gulped and trembled, seeing as she had just seen a very gruesome death at the hands of a foreign genin, not to mention how all the genin from Kumo seemed to be powerhouses compared to them.

Karui groaned, "no fair, why do I get schreechy!?" she complained as she banged her head against the rail.

"Don't go to hard on her, just take her out fast without revealing your skills," Samui advised.

"Pft won't be hard, look at her. I bet if you breathed on her wrong she'd break into a million pieces," Karui scoffed.

"Try not to do that, dad will make us catch Shishi for the rest of our lives if we increase his paperwork because some dumb bimbo couldn't hold her own against one of us and people complain or something," N said with a shrug but everyone, even Ko and Samui who hid their emotions well compared to everyone else, shivered at the thought of catching Shishi everyday for the rest of their lives.

Karui nodded and jumped over the railing and landed on the ground before walking towards the center of the ring, she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as Sakura took the stairs.

"The sixth match will now begin," Hayate said, "Haruno Sakura versus Karui of the Cloud. Hajime."

No one moved, Karui just kept tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura was tense as she waited for Karui to attack her, "well?" Karui suddenly asked.

Sakura jolted when she spoke making Karui and the Kumo ninja roll their eyes, "well what?" Sakura asked confused.

Karui spread her arms wide, "I'm letting you have the first shot."

Sakura's eyes widened, "and why would you do that? I could easily defeat you."

Karui burst out laughing, "h-hey what's so funny?!" Sakura demanded as she glared pathetically at the laughing Karui.

"N-Nothing but, oh man do you honestly think you can beat me?" Karui asked, she wasn't being arrogant. In fact she was being blunt, Sakura had no chance of beating her.

"It's funny because you have no chance against someone like me, look at you," she waved her hand at Sakura with a bit of disgust, "you're a fan girl, I bet you've never trained at all outside of team practices, you're pathetic, a weakling!" Karui spat out, "instead of training when you have free time you probably instead spend time putting on make-up and making sure your hair looks pretty. You only care about your looks and the guy you have an obsessional crush on, I barely know you two but I can see that the emo asshole only see's you as a weakling." Karui said angrily.

"Shut up," Sakura screeched, "Sasuke-kun doesn't see me that way, he loves me!"

"No he doesn't, he can barely tolerate you. You probably only joined the ninja ranks so you could follow him around like a love-struck puppy!" Karui snapped at the girl, "I on the other hand, like Yugito and Samui, train my ass off everyday, We don't care about our looks because we have better things to do instead of brushing our hair till it shines or putting on pounds of make-up, I bet you refuse to eat food because you're on a diet like that other fangirl Samui beat! If you actually trained as hard as us you would find out quite quickly that you could actually eat more and still be in shape because of your training! I train so I can protect myself, my friends, my family, and my village. You on the other hand, are a useless excuse of a kunoichi!"

"Damn Karui's going off on her," N muttered to Yugito.

"I agree with her," Yugito's face curled up slightly in disgust, "she's an awful excuse of a Kunoichi who gives the ones who actual try to train and become strong a bad name. Tch, shame I didn't get to fight her I'd would have shredded her eyes out." She fumed.

N wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him, "hey calm down now, Karui's probably going to kick her ass soon anyway," he said.

Yugito blushed slightly as N hugged her closer, inside her mind Nibi was estastic.

"**Kitten, he's hugging you! Take him, take him now!"** she squealed.

"_Nibi, we're in public and for the last time we are not dating!"_ Yugito snapped at the perverted cat.

"**Oh you're such a party pooper,"** Yugito suddenly received a mental image of Nibi giving her the cutest kitty cat eyes known to man, **"pleeeaasee? Just grab his hand and take him back to your room, where you will tie him up and ride him all night-"**

"_NIBI!"_

Sakura trembled in anger as this _bitch_ dared insult her and Ino! Sure they weren't friends anymore but Sakura would always remember how Ino had been there for her when she was a kid.

"Shut up!" she screamed causing people to wince at the noise, "you don't know anything! I'll beat you, you flat chested wrench!" 

Sakura felt pretty good for herself for coming up with that insult, so much she didn't notice Karui freeze, the other Cloud ninja paling and looking ashen-faced.

"Oh no," N said a large amount of fear, "she's done it now."

Choji looked at him curiously, "what did she do?" he asked as he munched on chips, not the ones he barfed in.

N seemed not to hear him, "she could have been out quick and painless, but now…"

The Leaf ninja leaned closer to hear what he was to say, "…. She's going to be annihilated in the most painful fashion," N turned towards the other rookies, "never, ever, _ever_, call Karui," he whispered the next word very softly so Karui couldn't hear him and kill him, "flat-chested."

Sakura, finally, noticed that something wasn't right. Karui's head was lowered so the shadows were cast over her eyes and was trembling with fury.

Sakura nearly pissed her pants when Karui looked up, Karui's face was in a furious scowl and flames were burning like the pits of hell in her eyes. "You…." She growled as she suddenly disappeared.

Sakura's eyes widened but had no time to do anything as Karui's fist punched her square in the jaw, making the annoying girl fly back and skidded across the floor before stopping in a dazed heap.

As Sakura feebly lifted her head up she suddenly saw the bottom of Karui's boot as she kicked her in the face making her slam into one of the walls and sticking in it.

As Sakura slowly fell out of the hole in the wall and collapsed to the ground near unconscious, she gulped as Karui stood over her.

Karui punched her square in the face, making her finally fall into unconsciousness.

"Tch let you off easy," Karui said as she walked back up to her friends who stayed a good distance away from the still angry girl.

"Winner, Karui of the Cloud." Hayate announced with a small fit of coughs.

"Wow that student of yours has quite the temper," Kakashi said as he looked at his Icha Icha.

"Karui is like a hot headed girl, but if you succeed in getting her enough angry then she'll make you scream in pain so much it'll make your blood curl," Killer Bee responded cheerfully.

"Hmm your way of speaking in such flavorful rhymes is most youthful!" Guy exclaimed, "perhaps I too should participate in such a youthful way of talking!" he said with a wide smile that sparkled as he gave Bee a thumbs up, who also grinned and gave the man a thumbs up.

N suddenly felt extremely happy, _has another rapper joined our awesome ranks?_ N thought with joy while besides him Yugito shivered as she felt something cold crawl up her spine.

In Kumogakure A was training, which meant he was tearing apart trees and boulders like wet paper, when he suddenly froze as a chill crept up his spine, causing him to shudder in fear. _Why do I feel like something awful is happening right now?_ He wondered with apprehension.

"Man when am I going to go," N asked, "I wanna kick some ass," he shook his fist angrily at the board, "if you don't have me fight next I am- oh come on!" he yelled as the next to opponents were picked.

**Nara Shikamaru Vs. Kin**

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he saw his name on the board.

"Come on Shikamaru," Choji said with support, "you can fight and win."

"I suppose, I would be less troublesome if I just forfeited." But Shikamaru walked down the steps while the Oto girl jumped over the railing and waited for the lazy boy to get to the center.

The match started out semi interesting, Shikamaru tried to catch Kin unawares by using his Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

Kin however, seemed to expect this of the boy and got out of the range of the jutsu. She then threw senbon with bells tied to the ends, where Shikamaru said that she was going to throw a mixture of senbon with bells and without bells at him, so he would only expect the bells and would be defeated.

That however was not the case as Shikamaru suddenly found himself off balance and barely able to stand as the ringing of the bells got louder and shriller.

It was revealed that Kin was using a genjutsu that reflected sounds that hit the eardrum to travel throughout his ear over and over again, thus his unbalance.

However, Shikamaru managed to escape the genjutsu and Kin was suddenly caught in his jutsu.

Shikamaru explained that he used the wire that connected to the bells to help disguise his own shadow for the shadow of the thin wire, which wouldn't have a shadow.

Shikamaru took out a kunai with Kin following his movements, and they both threw it at the same time.

The match ended when Kin knocked herself out when she banged her head against the wall, seeing as she had been right in front of a wall while Shikamaru wasn't.

"Come on come on," N said he stared at the board, which was choosing names gain. It finally stopped.

**Yotsuki N of the Cloud Vs. Rock Lee of the Leaf**

"Yes!" N cheered as did Lee, each eager to finally fight.

N then handed Yugito all seven of his swords, "here hold on to these for me, I won't need them."

Lee heard this and turned towards N, "are you underestimating me N-kun?" he asked a bit insulted.

N merely smiled bright, "I can tell that you are the strongest of the Konoha genin in this room, from your beat down of the emo I know that you specialize in Taijutsu," N gave him a thumbs up, "that is something I too specialize in! The best taijutsu genin against each other! Let's find out who will win, you're taijutsu versus my nin-taijutsu! Now that is a fight, from here on out we're rivals for the exams!"

Lee had a stream of tears coming out of him, "I accept your offer of rivalry! You are most youthful to fight me in taijutsu, I too know that you are strong in this field. This match will fan out our flames of youth until they are as strong as the sun!"

"That poor kid," Kakashi muttered as he saw what was happening, "he has no idea what it's like to have an 'eternal rival'."

Lee and N jumped over the railings and faced off each other.

"The eight match will now begin," Hayate said, "Yotsuki N versus Rock Lee…. Hajime!"

The two rushed forward, their fists hit each other. A small shockwave erupted from the power of the punch.

Lee aimed a fast punch at N who blocked it with his other hand, the two grappled each other, neither wanting to give in.

Lee suddenly jumped and twisted in mid-air, causing N to stumble Lee took advantage and used the boy's weight against him. He lifted N up and slammed him into the ground causing a small crater.

N shot out of the crater as though nothing had happened and aimed a swift kick to Lee, who was surprised N could get up so quickly after his last attack, and made Lee fly backwards only for Lee to do a back flip and land on the wall before using the wall to launch himself at N.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee cried as he spun and aimed a powerful kick at N's head.

Lee and everyone, save the Kumo ninja, else eyes widened as N caught the kick with one hand, and not showing any pain, slammed Lee into the ground like Lee had done to him but it was obviously much harder as the crater was much bigger.

N jumped back as Lee burst out of the crater and headed towards him. N dodged a punch to his head and aimed one back at Lee who dodged it as well.

The match went on that way, neither giving in. Their speeds were almost the same, with N being stronger while Lee was smaller but had more time to dodge. They moved so fast they were a blur to most of the genin watching them with awe.

"Amazing, he's keeping up with Lee," TenTen exclaimed as she had never seen her teammate ever lose a fight in taijutsu.

"You're student and brother is most youthful," Gai said happily, "but so too is my student!"

"Get 'em little bro! Show them how it goes in Kumo!" Bee cheered on his brother.

N grinned, _time to show them my strength, hehe this is going to be fun._ N started to drive Lee back into a wall hoping to pin him down.

Lee felt his back press against the concrete wall, his eyes widening he quickly jumped high into the air, which was a smart thing. A small spark of red lightning, barely noticeable traveled through N's arm. N's fist connected with the wall.

Immediately a large explosion and a cloud of dust appeared, with Lee still high up in the air.

The dust cleared to show N's fist in the wall. There was also a large hole several feet deep and many feet wide, a person could spread out their arms and legs out they wouldn't even brush the end.

"I-Incredible," Sakura gasped as Ino gapped as well, they had woken up and had come back into the arena in time to see the match begin, Sasuke was behind them looking at the hole with narrowed eyes.

_His strength, incredible for someone our age. Why do I not have this?_ Our favorite asshole thought in rage, _what is he compared to me? I need it! I deserve it! I need it to avenge my clan and kill _him_!_

Kakashi dropped his book, "wow," he said, "one hit with that and you're out."

"You're student is full of surprise, Darui-san, Killer Bee-san," Asuma said as he lit another cigarette.

"Oh trust us," Darui said in a bored tone but a small smile was on his face as he watched his student fight with pride.

"You ain't seen anything yet!" Bee finished with a thumbs up.

Lee landed back on the ground and stared at the crater with wide eyes before smiling, "yosh! You must train hard everyday to gain such strength! I too must become as strong as you and if I can not then I will do one million pushups and if I cannot do that than I will double it while having three concrete blocks on my back!"

N chuckled before disappearing and reappearing besides Lee who couldn't dodge the kick fast enough but managed to move away with the kick so it didn't hurt as much.

Lee jumped up high in the air and landed on the two hands forming a seal, he paused to catch his breath while trying to figure out a plan to defeat N.

"Lee!" Gai yelled up towards his student who looked at his older clone, "take them off!"

Lee's eyes widened as he realized what his mentor was talking about, "but sensei!" he protested, "you told me I could never take them off unless someone precious to me was in danger!"

Gai grinned with a sparkle in his teeth, "I will allow it this one time!"

Lee smiled brightly and with obvious enthusiasm he slowly took something off his legs. N and the others instantly recognized them, leg weights.

_A couple pounds taken off won't even the odds,_ Karui thought with a frown as did some others.

Those thoughts were immediately gone as Lee dropped the weights and when they hit the ground and shook the whole arena and causing a huge explosion even bigger than N's attack.

Everyone was staring with wide jaws. _Man,_ Bee thought, _is that kid somehow related to us or something? He defiantly knows the way to train, oh yeah!"_

N grinned, "I see, you were holding back Lee."

"Go Lee!" Gai cheered for his student.

Lee suddenly disappeared from the top of the hands. N's eyes widened as he quickly glanced around the room for him, _he's not in front of me so where…. Behind!_ N thought as he quickly turned around only to be punched full in the face by Lee.

N soared backwards but didn't have much time to do so when Lee appeared behind him again and kicked him in the back before disappearing again only to appear at N's right side and gave a nasty punch to the rib cage.

Lee disappeared once again only to reappear above N spinning, he then fell quickly down to N and kicked him with all of his might at N's head.

N fell to the ground and went through the ground causing yet another crater to appear.

Silence reigned the room as nobody dared breath wondering if the match was over.

_Oww,_ N thought as he laid in the crater, he slowly moved his head up before noticing something glinting near his face. Looking closer he saw with horror there were small red shards of glass littering the crater. He reached for his sunglasses and saw with horror they were snapped in two and cracked and shattered.

"The winner of this match is-" Hayate stopped as they all felt a large amount of Killing Intent coming from the whole. There was a black blur and Lee was sent sailing backwards into a wall as N kicked him in the chest, N was holding his ruined sunglasses in one hand whilst the other was clenched in a fist.

"You…" N growled as his eyes flared red for a brief moment, "you ruined my shades!"

N suddenly reached for something under his pant legs and held them up for the world to see. They were leg weights.

N threw them aside and an explosion the size of Lee's erupted from the weight.

_He, he was holding back the entire time!_ Thought the konoha ninja in disbelief.

N then took off his gold bracers and threw them aside as well, another large explosion rivaling the others came from where the weight landed.

_Those bracers were weights as well!_ Lee thought in disbelief still in the wall.

Lee coughed up blood as N's fist suddenly found themselves hitting Lee's chest making him go deeper into the wall.

Lee quickly rushed out of the hole as N went back, he aimed a kick at N's chest.

Lee's foot connected with N's chest, a moment passed with Lee's foot still on N's chest but N didn't appear hurt or even to move.

_No way!_ TenTen and even Neji thought with wide eyes, _he stopped Lee's attack, and didn't even seem to get hurt!_

N grabbed Lee's foot and channeled lighting up his leg making him yell as a large amount of lighting surround the green-clad boy and electrocuting him. N threw him across the arena.

Lee skidded across the floor only barely managing to stay upright, his muscles were screaming in pain from N's last couple of hits and the lightning, it was only because of his strong will power that he wasn't passed out cold on the floor.

_Even with my speed and strength, he's faster and stronger than me. He is truly a youthful person, to train even harder than me. _Lee thought warmly even though he was in pain, _when this is over, no matter who wins or loses, we will be eternal rivals for the rest of our youthful lives._

"LEE!" Guy yelled from across the arena making everyone turn their attention to him, "use the Gates! I believe in you!"

_The Gates? _N wondered, _where have I heard that before?_

Besides Guy Kakashi gapped slightly at his eccentric friend, "Guy… Don't tell me you taught him _that._"

Guy beamed at the silver-haired man, "ah Kakashi my youthful rival, only the most youthful are able to use the Gates, and Lee has shown his youthfulness exceeds many!"

"How many Gates can he use?"

Guy turned somber for a moment, "he can use five Gates."

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and looked at Lee closely thinking of the eight places where the chakra points connected, each place being a separate gate.

While Guy and Kakashi were talking Lee's eyes widened even more than usual, with a small nod he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration.

Then all of a sudden a large gust of air seemed to be coming out of Lee, surprising everyone in the vicinity. N readied himself for what was to come.

"So it all comes down to this, the last move for everyone to attend, it's the end," N said with his normal cheerful rhymes.

"I agree it is the end!" Lee said as he opened his eyes and rushed at N as a blur.

N got into a defensive stance as Lee raced around him in a circle trying to find a way through his defenses.

Lee appeared below N who tried to get out of the way but only found a foot kicking his neck making him go up in the air slightly, Lee appeared again and continued to kick N further and further up into the air, all the while his bandages slowly unraveling.

"What an amazing series of kicks," Kakashi commented as he watched on.

Bee looked at his brother with a small bit of worry, "come on little brother," he muttered under his breath.

_N-kun,_ Yugito thought with a small amount of concern seeing as Lee was no pushover.

Lee suddenly winced in pain from the attack from earlier, N then took his chance.

The bandages wrapped around N, leaving him no room to escape. Lee grabbed N's back tightly as they slowly started to spin faster and faster until it was hard to tell who was who even with their different outfits.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee screamed as they slammed into the ground causing a massive explosion of dust and rubble.

Lee appeared standing over what appeared to be an unconscious N. Lee was breathing raggedly but a small smile formed on his face as he looked at his defeated opponent.

Only two things were wrong, Bee and Yugito didn't seem upset that N had lost, and Kakashi was frowning but no one noticed it.

And then in a split second everything changed. N was holding up Lee him up high with his arms and covered in a thin layer of what appeared to be red lightning.

"Liger Bomb!" N roared as he did one of his eldest brothers signature technique and slammed the Konoha genin into the ground, his own strength being powered by his lighting, the ground exploded around him.

The lightning died around N as he looked at Lee, with what appeared to be a lot of will power Lee slowly stood up and swayed slightly on his feet.

"What!" Sakura gasped as she saw the collapsed Lee, "how did he survive that jutsu!?"

Guy looked just as confused but seeing the knowing look of a certain perverted jonin he asked him what he knew.

"It was when you prayed," Kakashi explained, "when you prayed so did Lee right as he jerked back from pain. N took that time to coat himself in a small protective shield of lightning, which cradled him when he crashed into the ground, completely protecting him.

_But also,_ he thought grimly,_ the way he used the lightning… could it be _that_ Jutsu?"_

_Incredible_, N thought with respect,_ even though I toned down my Liger Bomb so I didn't accidently kill the guy he can still get up afterwards, he is defiantly worthy of being a rival._

Lee was in severe pain, but his stubbornness and willpower refused him to give in to the pain and collapse, he had gotten past that when he was younger. He was going to give this match his all, even if it killed him.

Lee crossed his arms once again only this time while the gusts of wind erupted from him, and somehow, there were leaves floating around him. Which honestly made no sense seeing as they were in a large tower made almost entirely made of concrete.

Blue chakra appeared out of Lee, whose face seemed to be getting redder and redder the longer the jutsu went on. Lee's arms went to his sides letting everyone see his more enlarged eyebrows, his red skin, and his pupiless eyes.

"Woah," Karui said in disbelief as she felt the raw power coming out of Lee. Omoi nodded wide-eyed, while Samui merely nodded her head in agreement.

Yugito looked on worriedly, _the power he's giving off is easily above an initial Jinchuuriki state, but there is no doubt that jutsu is more powerful. If his speed and strength increases N will only have two options. His armor or our 'special' chakra. But Raizen-oji warned N not to use it, not only so he has an ace up his sleeve but then people will see him even more as a threat and will try to kill him before he can threaten them._

_Yeah!_ Bee thought, _come on N kick his red ass all the way to Kumo!_

A green aura surrounded Lee, "Third Gate: Gate of Life, open!" Lee yelled as the power surged through him.

"Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain, open!" more power surged through the boy causing rubble to swirl around him.

Lee's foot barely grazed the ground, in a flash he disappeared; the only indication of his movement was the sudden trail of rubble that followed him.

N's eyes widened, as Lee suddenly appeared in front of him, he held up his arms in a cross as Lee's leg came down on him and barely held it for a moment before Lee's leg slammed him into the ground.

N quickly reached for something in his pouch, all around him smoke erupted from the smoke bomb.

N fled the scene as he prepared himself, _dad's going to kill me but I have to use it!_ N breathed deeply as he commanded his chakra to come out of him and turn into electricity, under his clothes his skin started to spark.

Lee suddenly reappeared with a downward swing, a small shock wave erupted from the two causing a dust cloud to emerge.

When the cloud disappeared everyone gasped in shock, there was Lee with the power still surging through him but even he was shocked.

For there was N, easily holding back Lee's arm, with red lightning surging through his body like armor.

"The Lighting Release Armor!" Asuma gasped as he nearly chocked on his cigarette.

Choji looked at his sensei in the corner of his eyes, not able to look away from the powerful Genin, "The Lighting Release Armor?" he questioned, "what's that, is that the jutsu N is using, how can it keep up with Lee?"

"Because," Kurenai spoke in a serious tone, that jutsu you are seeing right now is stronger than the Inner Gates."

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked, since seeing the raw power exploding out of Lee with only half of it activated and no doubt Guy's was more powerful had trouble understanding that, even if the evidence was right in front of him.

"Not only that," Asuma said gravely, "but that is one of the most powerful jutsu ever created."

"No way!" Tenten gasped, "how can a genin be able to do that?"

"Because his father was the one who created it and his brother was the one to help perfect it, no doubt with N's bloodline he has the ability to surpass even his father one day," Asuma said, which honestly wasn't good. At least for the Konoha ninja anyway.

Sasuke was gripping the railing tight, his knuckles turning white from the strain, "Yotsuki….." he growled.

_N…. you really are your fathers son, both of them,_ Sarutobi thought with a small smile as he saw the young blonde and swore he saw Minato right next to N smiling at his son with pride only a father could achieve.

"Incredible," Kakashi said as he dropped his book and paid full attention to the fight, his Sharingan staring intently at N. _There's no doubt about it, that's the Lightning Release Armor, no tricks no genjutsu, it's the real deal. Amazing._

Bee was beaming at his brother, "yeah N!" he whooped, "show him how it's done!"

Darui smirked, "N was always one for dramatics, he's never dull."

The Kumo genin were smiling, even Samui was smiling at the blonde, "he has this in the bag," Omoi stated grinning from ear to ear.

Yugito smirked, "he always did."

Lee jumped backwards but in a heartbeat was punched backwards by N, only Lee's green aura was able to prevent the boy from having cracked ribs.

N kicked Lee in the face as he appeared in front of him, he then appeared by Lee's side and gave a punch to the stomach, he then appeared behind Lee and kicked him at the ground creating another crater.

Lee rushed at N who managed to keep up with him; even the Jonin had trouble keeping up with the flashes of color or when they suddenly appeared on one side of the arena before a moment would pass and they would be on the other side of the arena, which was getting torn up from the powerful attacks.

All of a sudden there was a cry of pain and Lee fell to the ground, his muscles twitching in pain, he couldn't keep the Gates up much longer due to the sheer amount of damage it does to your muscles.

N took advantage of this as Lee stood up, the final moment.

Lee suddenly found himself high up into the air, N was holding onto his shoulders, Lee was flipped so his back was facing the distant ground. N then placed his legs on Lee's chest and channeled chakra to his feet and legs and they descended like a bullet.

"Lightning Meteor!" N yelled as he slammed Lee into the ground with his feet, making Lee cough blood while a crater was formed.

The dust settled to see a panting N sitting on the ground while an unconscious Lee was in the middle of the crater.

"The winner is-" Hayate stopped as Lee suddenly stood back up, everyone saw in amazement that Lee was still asleep.

"The eight match is over," Hayate announced, "the winner is Yotsuki N of Kumogakure!"

N smiled weakly, "awesome." He said as he collapsed on the ground exhausted. Guy suddenly appeared cradling the unconscious Lee with tears in his eyes, "Lee you proved yourself a worthy shinobi!"

"Tell him," N paused to pant, "tell him when he wakes up that the next time we fight it will be even better and more youthful, tell him that even though we are from separate village we still love Taijutsu and are rivals forever."

Guy smiled at the boy, "I will." He disappeared in a shushin as he went to the medical bay.

Bee lightning shushined towards his fallen brother and slung him over his shoulder, "good job little nine, you sure did fight your best, man the entire time you seemed to shine." He said cheerfully in his rhymes.

N smiled weakly as Bee walked up the steps, "ehehe thanks Mr. Eight, I won my match, everything is going great!"

"I know fool you fool!"

Even despite his exhausted state N's eye twitched, "I'm not a fool you tool!"

The two would have continued to bicker had not Yugito appeared and whacked the two brothers on the head, though she only hit N lightly seeing as he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Should you go to the medical bay?" Yugtio asked in concern for her best friend.

N smiled weakly, "I'm fine Yugito-chan, you know me you can't keep me down!"

"Here at least take this," she offered him a food pill, which he quickly consumed and immediately started to feel better, Kyuubi was already working on his scratches and wounds he had received in his match.

Once the repair crew repaired the arena, mind you it took a _long_ time due to the numerous craters and all that stuff, the board started to move again as the few remaining Genin waited to see if their names were to be chosen.

**Akimichi Choji Vs. Dosu**

Choji seemed to not want to fight, seeing the pure destruction in the last one and knew he could not do that nor defeat someone like that.

So Asuma bribed him with BBQ which roused his interest but it was Dosu who gave the final blow. He called him a fat ass.

Choji immediately went down to the arena to fight Dosu, and seeing as he had seen Dosu fight knew to keep his ears closed due to his special abilities.

"Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!" and Choji suddenly looked like a huge ball.

Choji's arms and legs went inside his clothes while chakra streamed out of it, as did Choji's head.

Choji jumped into the air and started to spin, "Human Boulder Jutsu!" and raced towards Dosu.

Dosu easily dodged the slow moving Choji and managed to make him slam into a wall, Dosu plunged his hand into Choji's back.

Dosu flicked a finger against his metal vambrace and you could hear and see the ring of vibration that came from it.

Choji yelled as he disappeared in a poof of smoke only to appear laying on the ground with a dazed look in his eyes.

_The human body is made of up of seventy percent water, and water is able to transmit sound waves, in fact sound actually moves faster and further over water because of this. His whole body is like an ear, vulnerable._ Hayate thought.

"The winner of the ninth round is Kinuta Dosu," Hayate announced.

"Well…" Omoi said.

"That was anti-climatic," Samui finished for him.

Ko nodded his head in agreement.

N then counted his fingers, "most of us have already gone. Only six more genin are left, which means only three more matches left, and Omoi and Ko have to go."

"Hopefully we won't fight each other," Ko said where the others agreed.

The board went off again. It stopped once again for the tenth time.

**Omoi of Cloud Vs. Zaku of Sound**

"You're up Omoi," N said cheerfully whereas Omoi looked nervous and was no doubt rambling in his head.

"I don't think this match will be hard, Omoi," Ko said as he looked at Zaku whose arms were in slings.

Omoi nodded and jumped over the railing and waited for his opponent. When both opponents were ready Hayate spoke, "the tenth match will now begin, Omoi of the Cloud Versus Zaku of the Sound…. Hajime."

The two faced each other off, "you can't fight with broken hands, I would quit if I were you." Omoi advised.

Zaku smirked, "heh for some reason this one still works," he then showed that his left arm wasn't broken even though it was trembling.

Zaku rushed towards Omoi with his arm stretched back, Omoi blocked the fist with his shoulder, "one arm won't be able to beat me," Omoi said.

"Slicing Sound Wave!" a large blast of air exploded around them.

Zaku smirked but it was quickly gone when he saw a sliced log where Omoi had been.

_Subsitution!_ Zaku thought in alarm.

Omoi suddenly appeared behind Zaku with his sword on Zaku's neck making the Oto ninja freeze, unknown to anyone Zaku's supposed broken left arm face against Omoi.

"Gah!" Omoi was propelled backwards and skidded across the floor, managing to land on his feet.

"Hm… so you can use both of your arms," Omoi said as he made up a plan.

Zaku smirked and aimed both his arms at Omoi. A blast of air shot out of his arm. Omoi substituted himself once again, everyone looked around until the spotted Omoi in the air.

Omoi went through some handseals, "Raiton: Electric Current!" a large wave of lightning sprang out of his hands and headed towards Zaku who could not dodge it.

Zaku fell to the ground twitching in pain as spasms of lightining coursed through him, _Lord Orochimaru… I failed,_ was Zaku's last thought before he fell unconscious.

"The winner of the tenth match is Omoi of the Cloud!" Hayate announced where the Kumo ninja cheered.

N pounded the boy on the back, "nice job!"

The board started to choose again.

**Sabuko no Kankuro of the Sand Vs Aburame Shino of the Leaf**

The eleventh match started out interestingtly enough. Kankuro seemed to have the upped hand with his puppets and managed to kill any of the attacking bugs.

The match seemed to go in Kankuro's favor when Shino inhaled a small bit of the poison that Kankuro used against him. Luckily for him his bugs managed to get rid of the poison going through their tenants body.

Kankuro then lost the ability to use his puppets when the bugs started to eat the chakra strings that allowed them movement and the final piece of the match was concluded.

But unknown to Kankuro Shino had placed a female beetle on him, which attracted all the male bugs towards Kankuro who couldn't get rid of all the bugs.

The winner of the match was Shino as Kankuro fell unconscious as the bugs ate at his chakra.

The next match soon followed with another Sand ninja fighting a Leaf ninja.

**Sabuko no Temari of the Sand Vs. TenTen of the Leaf.**

The match was quick, it was revealed that the area of TenTen's expertise was weaponry.

Which meant she had a shit load of weapons in her in stockpile.

It was shown that the match was an ill picked match for the Konoha genin, Temari seemed to have a good amount of control with wind chakra. It was not as good as N with his lightning or Yugito with her fire but still good for someone her age.

The match ended with TenTen using her most powerful attack, which was her throwing a large variety of weapons from high up into the air only for Temari to concentrate her power into a single swoop of her fan knocking the girl to the ground, unconscious.

"The final match will now begin," Hayate announced, "will Abuyoki Ko and Hyuga Hinata come down?"

"Good luck Ko," the others wished him well as he headed down to the arena.

The match started, Hinata hesitated and Ko took the opportunity to aim a punch at her face, but Hinate wasn't a Hyuga for nothing and managed to dodge it before activating her Doujutsu and aimed a couple palm strikes at Ko who dodged them.

The match continued on with taijutsu, Ko was faster and stronger but he had to be careful of Hinata's attacks, one hit and the match could end.

Ko managed to kick Hinata in the chest making her stumble backwars, Hinata wielded two kunai in her hands as Ko got out his sword and into his stance.

_Clang._

The two kunai were held protectively over Hinata as Ko tried to bring the sword down on her.

Hinata removed one arm and tried to stab Ko in the arm, chakra was being channeled into the kunai making it even deadlier.

Ko however, was not chosen to be sent to the Chunin Exams because he was a weakling, and easily dodged the kunai while removing the sword and as he crouched he swung his sword at Hinata's side, who barely managed to block it in time.

Ko jumped backwards and went through a couple of handseals, "Suiton: Water Enstranglement Jutsu!"

Immeidatly water formed around Hinata and the water grabbed Hinata by the arms and held her up into the air, also holding her legs so she could not move.

No amount of chakra or movement Hinata tried could free her. She stopped struggling when she felt the cold touch of Ko's blade pressed against her.

"The winner is Abuyoki Ko," Hayate announced where the water released the girl who sputtered trying to breath and Neji appeared by her side and helped her to her feet with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine Neji-nii," Hinata said.

The winners of all the matches then went infront of the Hokage who announced that the finals would take place in a month's time.

When Temari asked why it take so long to finish the exams the Kage explained.

Since somepeople may have revealed their trump cards or any of their skills this would gove them enough time to gain new skills and to heal any wounds they gained from their matches.

This would also allow all the nobles and Daimyos, not to mention the Kages of other countries, to have time to reach Konoha as the tournament will be so all can see, it was a way to improve a Village's standing.

Finally the Hokage had them choose numbers to decide who would fight who. Finally the matches were set.

Temari versus Shino.

Ko versus Neji

Yotsuki N versus Uchiha Sasuke

Nii Yugito versus Gaara

Samui versus Dosu

Omoi versus Shikamaru

While Karui would fight the winner of either matches.

(1) Remember, Kumo never tried to kidnap Hinata as a kid, Raizen didn't want to do it because if they were caught and Konoha discovered N it would cause shit to hit the fan, Neji's dad is alive and thus he isn't a cold-hearted bastard.

**Don't you just love it when inspiratiton hits you? I finished this chapter in like four days, which is surprising considering the size and that it's all fights, 44 pages! I'm pretty damn proud of myself. I hope that I managed to show how strong everyone is, and if you're wondering why N was getting beat by Lee this is why. Lee is the most badass Konoha shinobi ever, he is without a doubt the strongest Konoha geinin the exams in the real canon, so I didn't want N to easily destroy him, Lee is one of my favorite characters. I know I didn't show Omoi or Ko's power but after writing the N Vs Lee match I ran out of steam so I just wrote enough to make a fight.**


	19. Ramen Shops and Graveyards

N and the other genin reached the outskirts of the forest of death, their senseis behind them, night was beginning to fall. Tomorrow was a new day, they had a whole month to prepare.

Everyone immediately passed out the second they hit their beds and allowed their minds to wander off in different dreams.

Finally the sun rose, and everyone woke up and got ready for the day. Since they weren't in their village the Hokage allowed them to have a couple of training grounds far enough where no one would be able to spy on them.

"Alright," Darui said as they reached the training grounds, "for here on out for the entire month we will be training you guys into the ground, luckily you guys barely had to show your skills at least most of you," he gave a soft glare at N who rubbed his head sheepishly, "so we won't have to worry about them knowing to much about us."

Bee took it from there, "yeah, we gotta show these guys of the leaf that we ain't no wussies and we got the beef!" he said in his normal rhymes where N nodded enthusiastically while everyone else looked confused at the choice of words.

"…Anyway," Darui said after a few moments of pondering on what the hell Bee meant, "Karui, Ko, you two will be training with me. Ko you are going up against the Hyuga prodigy, so we will work of long-range jutsu along with a good defensive stance to dodge his attacks, Karui your match is unknown so we shall be working on your Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, Yugito, Omoi, and Samui will be with Bee. Since you are going against another Jinchuuriki you'll be learning more powerful Katon jutsu to help neutralize his sand, Samui since you are fighting against Dosu we will work on long-range jutsu along with your Kenjutsu, Omoi will learn a variety of Raiton jutsu both with his sword and normal hand seals."

"What about me?" N questioned.

"You're with me gaki," a familiar voice rang from above them, showing that Jiraiya was leaning against a tree.

"Pervy Sage what are you going to teach me?" N asked with excitement where Jiraiya had a tick mark on his face and with a shushin appeared in front of N and whacked him on the head, "I am not a pervert!" he yelled.

N looked at the man with a dead pan, "then what are you?"

Jiraiya made a superman pose, "I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" he exclaimed making everyone sweat drop.

"Whatever Pervy Sage," N said where Jiraiya deflated at his words.

"Tch… cheeky brat."

Jiraiya grabbed the blonde by the ear and dragged him off towards the area he had chosen to train N in.

"Alright," Darui said, "lets get to work." The genin nodded in determination.

(With N and Jiraiya)

"All right brat we're going to be working on your jutsu arsenal." Jiraiya declared as he looked at his pupil who looked excited.

"Awesome, I didn't know that you were a Raiton user," N said.

"I'm not," Jiraiya admitted where N looked at him confused, "I am a Katon and Doton user."

"But I'm a Raiton user, I can't use Katon or Doton." 

Jiraiya smiled knowingly, "but have you actually tried?" he asked, "a ninja does not need to have a certain elemental chakra and not be able to use a different element, sure it's easier to learn if you were like your girlfriend who's chakra nature is fire than your attacks would be more powerful and easier to learn but even you can learn wind jutsu despite your elemental chakra is lightning, who knows maybe when you get older another elemental chakra will form."

N was surprised to hear that he could have another elemental chakra later on; so much he didn't say anything about Jiraiya saying Yugito was his girlfriend.

"Since you're against the Uchiha you have to be ready for him to use Fire Release, every Uchiha is able to use it.

N had a few flashbacks to one of the times he had spied on Itachi-sensei back when he was just a little kid and hadn't known the teen yet, he had never forgotten the power and control of the jutsu Itachi used, and he knew that he had even more powerful jutsu in his arsenal.

"We'll start out slow," Jiraiya formed a few hand seals, "Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire," he exhaled and many small balls of fire come out of his mouth before hitting different targets, each outcome the same. The rocks melted and the trees burned from the heat of the fire.

"Sugoi!" N exclaimed looking at the damage.

"The best thing about this jutsu is that you can control the balls of fire using your chakra, you can change their path in mid flight so your opponents will have a harder time trying to dodge it."

N whistled appreciatively, "that'll come in handy," he said already thinking of him storming a castle to fight an evil villain and being surrounded by thousands of evil warriors and using the jutsu to completely annihilating them without even raising a finger.

"Of course you still need to learn the jutsu," Jiraiya said bringing N back to reality.

"Yosh!" N yelled as he clenched his fist ready for the training.

Jiraiya showed N the hand seals until N memorized it completely, "Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire!" he exhaled and a small stream of fire barely an inch long came from his mouth and hung in the air for a moment before disappearing.

Jiraiya hid his snigger behind his hand, when N glared at the perv he looked at the boy innocently, "it was good," he said as he failed to hide the snort.

N ignored the pervert and went through the hand seals again, "Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire." A small ball of fire barely the size of a marble came from his mouth.

"Well at least you can light candles now," Jiraiya said positively, he then dodged the lightning enhanced fist as N tried to punch him.

"You're breaking my focus!" he whined as he went through the hand seals.

(Meanwhile on some sort of cliff)

Hatake Kakashi was climbing up a large cliff with one hand tied behind his back as he climbed up, he grunted as he launched himself upwards, "must be getting old," he muttered and before long he reached the top of the cliff, he wasn't the only one there.

"Oh so you're here already."

"Hn," Uchiha Sasuke grunted as he looked at his sensei.

Kakashi looked at his student with a serious look in his single eye, "we need to get you ready for you're fight, you have a serious opponent who is without a doubt the most powerful genin there."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter I'm an Uchiha and he will fall like all the others that challenged my clan," Sasuke scoffed.

"But you are forgetting that this kid comes from a powerful clan as well," Kakashi told his arrogant student.

"Tch."

"Sasuke, this kid isn't a weakling, he beat Lee. And, as I'm sure you remember, Lee beat you with ease." Kakashi said where Sasuke glared at a small piece of rock knowing that his sensei was right, "now from what we've seen N has amazing control over lightning, he's even better at it than I was when he was my age, and I was a jonin during the war." He said with a small bit of respect in his voice.

"Luckily you too have a lightning element, but we obviously can't get you to his skill set in a mere month, that'd take years from what I've seen."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "just tell me what you're going to teach me," he snapped as his teacher.

Kakashi eye smiled at his broody student, "Ma ma, calm down. We are going to work on your speed, you won't last a second against N if you don't increase your speed seeing as Lee beat you easily as you are now." 

"And the other?" Sasuke asked gruffly as he didn't want to be reminded on how easily a nobody beat him.

"I'm going to teach you my own original justu. Along with some other things."

(Sunset)

Yugito raised an eyebrow as she saw N emerge from the underbrush with Jiraiya, the reason for this was because N seemed to be covered in soot and his jacket and pants were scorched, even his hair had soot and some pieces of it looked like it had burned off.

When N saw Yugito's questioning look he shrugged it off wordlessly telling her that it was not important.

Yugito nodded her head, it wasn't that uncommon for N to suddenly appear as though he had gotten out of a war zone, a couple of burns weren't that concerning, Jiraiya had probably been throwing fire jutsu at him so he can dodge any of the Uchiha's fire attacks and must have gotten hit by one.

In reality N had accidently caught himself of fire and had run around the clearing in terror before jumping into a small pond, Jiraiya still couldn't look at the kid in the face without bursting out in laughter.

Jiraiya bid them good day as they reached the outskirts of the Village; there was no need for people to see Jiraiya of the Sannin coming out of the Kumo ninja's temporary training areas.

"I'm so hungry!" N complained as he looked at the setting sun and his stomach gurgled.

"Same with me," Bee agreed, "lets go find some grub thats worthy of the mighty Killer Bee!"

"Bakas," Yugito muttered under her breath.

N suddenly stopped making everyone walk into him, N sniffed at the air and his mouth started to water and he drooled everywhere. Before anyone could ask he had bolted so fast that the ninja didn't have time to react.

"N get back here, you're going to get lost!" Yugito yelled as she ran after her friend.

Darui sighed, "let's go get them," and they ran off to catch up with the two Jinchuuriki.

N was pelting through the crowds of Konoha chasing after the smell. He finally reached the source.

It was a small shop, much like all the other lining the street. With a cloth wall it had no door and the mouthwatering scents seeped through the street flooding it with the warm and delicious smell. The name is what caught N's attention.

_Ichiraku Ramen_.

"RAMEN!" N yelled in joy as he quickly entered the shop and sat down at a stool.

"Welcome!" a man's voice rang from behind the stove as the cook took a look at the newcomer. He saw the headband, "oh so you must be one of those Kumo genin here for the finals, eh?"

N merely grinned, "names Yotsuki N!"

The man laughed at the boy's eagerness, "names Ichiraku Teuchi." He greeted in return, "I assume you want some ramen?"

N nodded franticly, "I'll have ten bowls of the beef and seven bowls of the chicken!"

Teuchi's eyes widened at the large amount of food, "are you going to have friends come and eat with you?" he asked curiously.

N shook his head, "this is all for me!" he started to drool, "I love ramen!"

Teuchi laughed warmly at the interesting blond, "Alright seventeen bowls of ramen coming right up!" he turned back to the stove while a young woman came out from the back and helped Teuchi, who he later found out was her father and her name was Ayame, make N's ramen.

Suddenly N sensed a presence and turned around to see and irate Yugito looking at the boy with a twitching eyebrow, "I finally found you! Don't go running off in an unknown village, baka!"

N shrank away from Yugito's glare, luckily for the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, Ayame served N several bowls of beef ramen, who then promptly ignored the Nibi Jinchuuriki and instead focused on his bowl of steaming ramen.

He took a tentative taste and paused, Yugito and the Ichiraku's looked at the blank gaze in N's eyes before blinking back as they were temporarily blinded from the stars shining in N's eyes, "IT"S SO GOOD!" he cried with tears of joy as he quickly consumed two bowls of ramen in the matter of seconds and quickly finished the other three bowls of ramen, N didn't even seem to chew. He just inhaled it all.

When N ran out of ramen he gazed at the empty bowls of ramen with a blank stare before glancing at Ayame.

The next thing that happened was N disappearing from his stool and was kneeling in front of Ayame holding her hand with both of his, his face shining with adoration while Ayame blushed not understanding what was going on.

"Will you marry me?" N gushed out as he held her hands even tighter, while everyone gapped at the blonde while Ayame's blush turned even brighter, "N-Nani?" she stuttered out.

"NANI!" Yugito yelled at her teammate angry at his antics…. And a small piece of her felt jealousy but she ignored her feelings and instead looked at the weird scene.

"I said, will you marry me?" N repeated as he, somehow, brought out a box to reveal a wedding ring.

"Where the hell did you get a wedding ring!?" Yugito demanded.

N looked at his friend with a grin, "why would you _not_ carry a wedding ring around with you?" he asked as though that was a completely normal question.

Yugito face palmed, "… N…. You idiot."

"What's going on?" Omoi asked as he and the others entered the extremely weird scene were everyone saw N kneeling in front of some woman holding up a wedding ring.

"N's getting married," Yugito snapped out as she glared at the blonde where everyone looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Ehh?" Bee questioned as he looked at the scene confused.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Ayame asked with her still blushing.

"You're ramen is amazing, please come to Kumo! I beg you!" N pleaded as he begged the waitress while her father was confused by the whole thing.

Before Ayame could even respond N yelped in pain as Yugito bonked him on the head and dragged him back to his seat by his ear. "Owwww," N whined as he rubbed his head.

"Please forgive my teammates, he's an idiot," Yugito explained whereas N looked at her in slight anger.

"It's alright," Ayame said, "though I'm surprised he thinks so highly of our food."

"He just really, really, _really_, likes ramen."

N started to drool again, "raaaamen," Yugito bonked the boy on the head.

"Oh erm okay then," the dinner went on without further incident, N ate the most ramen with Bee trailing behind him while everyone else ate only one to two bowls, even they had to admit it was good ramen.

Finally everyone finished their bowls, N had eaten around thirty of them by himself, and they bid a good night to the much wealthier ramen chefs before leaving to go back to the hotel.

Teuchi chuckled as N promised he would come back everyday, and he'd even bring his father, the Raikage, to eat here. Which he was happy about, a Kage eating here would mean good business.

He then noticed Ayame looking at where N had stood moments before with a small blush, "hmm, what's wrong Ayame-chan?" he asked.

"I-I was just thinking that, maybe," Ayame stuttered slightly, "maybe we should move to Kumogakure."

"Ehh?" Teuchi dropped his ladle in surprise, "whatever for."

"N-Nothing, it's just…. He was kinda cute."

Teuchi's good thoughts of N immediately vanished at his daughters words, with rage only an overprotective father could hope for. He immediately thought of dark thoughts to keep the Kumo ninja away from his little girl.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"I still can't believe you asked her to marry you," Karui stated as she looked at the sheepish N.

"Hey you know that was good ramen, it was some pretty good chow. When I took my first bite all I could think of was wow." He rapped to the dark-skinned girl who punched the boy on the arm with a scowl on her face.

"**Only you would profess your love to a ramen cook you just met,"** Kyubi said with a sweat drop.

N internally smirked, _like I said that ramen was ten out of ten, when I tasted it I felt completely in Zen._

Kyubi snorted at his host's words, **"idiot"**__he said before seeing through N's eyes that Yugito was glaring slightly at N, he smirked, _**somebody looks jealous**_, he thought with amusement for his sister's host.

Yugito was fuming slightly as she glared at her oblivious best friend, _who proposes to some girl he just met?! Just because she makes good ramen isn't an excuse._

"**I agree Kitten,"** Nibi added, **"you need to show that slut who the alpha female is! Don't let her take your man!"**

_Yeah, wait a minute!_ Yugito thought, _Nibi he isn't my man!_

"**Oh Kitten,"** Nibi said with sympathy, **"it's **_**soooo**_** obvious you like him and that he likes you."**

_N and I are friends, just friends._ Yugito stated.

Nibi smirked from within the seal** "oh?"** she questioned, **"then why did you have the urge to attack that waitress when N proposed to her, hmmm?"** she asked with a wide grin.

Yugito huffed at her words but blushed slightly, _I have no idea what you're talking about._

"**You know exactly what I'm talking about! Admit it, you love N-kun! He's been your best friend since you guys were just in diapers and don't you dare think for a second I didn't know about you started having a crush on him when you were six! Just because we weren't friends then doesn't mean I couldn't feel your feelings! For Kami's sake he likes you and you like him, its basic chemistry. You like each other!"**

Yugito didn't say anything as Nibi's words resounded through her, she knew it was true but did N know that she had feelings for him? He was clueless most of the time.

"**Well we can all agree on that,"** Nibi said.

Yugito rolled her eyes as they walked back to their temporary home.

"Hey big brother," N said as he looked at Bee, "when will pops and A-ni come? Not that I'm complaining seeing as when they find out I revealed my armor I'll have to run," he rapped.

Bee went into a thinking pose, "hmmm, well since the second part of these exams are over I guess they are on their way now, though if you honestly think you can out run them you're a fool, you may as well throw in the towel!"

Team Bee, Yugito and Ko groaned at the raps while Darui merely rolled his eyes, _man those two really are brothers,_ he thought as he saw N and B taking out their notebooks and writing different rhymes they had thought of and were comparing them.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The next day the genin worked hard each learning or mastering a new stance or technique. N had finally managed to create two fireballs but had yet to be able to make them move as he wanted.

When the sun set everyone headed back to the hotel, save Bee, N, and Yugito.

"Don't worry," Yugito assured, "we're just going to check something out." Darui and the others nodded before heading inside.

The Jinchuuriki Trio slowly made their way down the street before N saw something that caught his attention, a flower shop. He quickly veered towards it with Yugito and Bee following him, understanding why he needed to go there.

They entered the shop and were surprised to see the Ino girl from the exams at the counter reading a magazine, Ino glanced up briefly when she heard the bell ring before going back to her magazine before glancing back up when she recognized them.

"H-Hey what are you doing here?" she demanded.

N looked at her confused, "getting flowers? This is a flower shop right?"

Ino blushed slightly but nodded, she instantly went into gardener mode, "what types of flower do you want to buy? There are different types of flowers for a certain subject."

N gave the girl a sad smile, "love and loss."

Ino's eyes widened when she realized what it meant and guided the blonde towards a bright pink flower with purple dots, "this is a sweet pea, it represents goodbye to someone we love." N nodded and picked a couple of them out.

Ino led them to another part of the shop where the roses were and indicated a red and white rose "it's a symbol for love while the white represents silence and devotion."

When N had picked up a couple roses Ino led him to a row of orange flowers, "these are Marigolds, they represent death and grief." N picked some of the flowers and he took them at the counter where Ino told him the cost which he promptly paid.

"May I ask who they were?" Ino asked softly.

N smiled sadly, "family." He then left the store with Yugito and Bee and headed towards a certain part of Konoha he had made sure to remember.

The memorial stone of Konoha held the names of every single man and women who had died for their country. It was on this very stone that N's birth parent's names were engraved on it.

After a bit of searching N found his birth parents names, _Namikaze Minato_ and _Uzumaki Kushina._

He placed the flowers on the memorial and silently cried for his biological parents, while he had found family it still hurt to never know a mother's love seeing as A's mom had died when he was young and pops never liked to talk about it because it made him too sad.

N looked up as two hand's touched his shoulder, Yugito and Bee were looking at him with sad expressions on their faces as their friend/brother cried at his biological parents gravestone.

"Don't worry brother, you're not alone," Bee said for once not talking in rhymes as he looked at his brother.

N nodded, the three turned back to the stone and both prayed for the two people who had given N the gift of life.

Jiraiya was watching the sad scene with a sad smile, being a spymaster the three never noticed him.

"It's kinda weird ya know," N said as he looked at the gravestone. "If the attack never happened then big brother would never have taken me to my home, I may have even been in these exams but as the Fourth's son and not the Third Raikage's son, I may have fought against my friends and wouldn't have thought anything about it," he chuckled sadly, "how funny things turn out eh? If that had happened then I never would have met you Bee, and A, we may not have become brothers, and I wouldn't have known you Yugito-chan, I wouldn't have known Mabui-neechan, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Darui-sensei, C-sensei, Ko, Atsui, Shishen, Nokugiri… not even dad."

Bee and Yugito didn't say anything; the thought was too weird for them. A single event changed so much and changed so many people.

"But I'm happy," N said, "I do wish they were still alive but I'm happy to be in my real home with my friends and family, I'm happy about how life has turned out for me, despite my birth everything else has been good for me. I'd rather be in Kumo than in Konoha, despite me being born here it will never be my home."

N then stood up and looked at his friend and brother with a smile, "I'm a Kumo ninja with awesome rhymes! And I ain't afraid of what could have been in another time!"

Bee chuckled, "yeah all right little bro, to not say our rhymes are awesome is a big no no!" he held out his fist and N fist bumped him. Yugito was shaking her head in disbelief of the two but a warm smile was on her face.

The three left the training ground, the stone seemed to shine in the sun's rays while the flowers left there seemed to glow brighter.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

The two Konoha guards at the main gate were leaning against there chairs with bored looks, it had been a pretty hectic week for the two, as dozens of nobles and Daimyo's entered the village to watch the final part of the chunin Exams, the Kazekage himself was to come soon to watch his children compete.

Izumo then noticed some figures coming near them, he thought they were travelers but when the figures were close enough he quickly stopped leaning against his chair he quickly shook his friend Kotetsu awake, "oi Kotetsu, Kotetsu!" he shouted as his friend finally woke up, when Kotetsu looked at him with a glare for waking him up Izumo quickly pointed down the road, Kotetsu looked around his friend and jolted when he saw who it was.

Yotsuki Raizen, The Third Raikage of Kumogakure, was walking towards them, his eldest son A, who was known as fastest man alive, was walking at his father's side. A couple more of Kumo's jonin were with them, as well as a palanquin being carried by four strong men, inside the Daimyo of Kuminari no Kuni was sitting inside it, looking as noble and regal as ever despite his age.

"N-No way!" Izumo gasped.

"The Third Raikage," Kotetsu whispered in awe as he saw two of the strongest men alive walking towards them.

They let the Kage enter the gates wordlessly, still gapping at the legends in front of them.

All of a sudden the Third Hokage appeared in front of the Third Raikage with a smile, "ahh Raikage-dono, it seems you and the Lightning Daimyo have arrived safely." He said kindly.

Raizen nodded his head in greeting; it was pretty funny to look at the scene. The Raikage was at least a head taller than the Hokage and despite being nearly as old as the Hokage he was still more massive than the man and honestly looked much more intimidating.

The Hokage walked down the main street with Raizen, A, and the others follow him, the Lightning Daimyo looking around from his palanquin with interest.

The civilians quickly made way for their leader and when they saw the intimidating form of Raizen they quickly began to whisper, "It's the Raikage!" someone whispered to his buddy.

Even the civilians knew who Raizen was, a shinobi of great power and strength, he could beat Sarutobi to a stand still even during their youth despite Sarutobi being extremely powerful. It probably helped that he was wearing the robes traditional to a Kage, white against gold, with the Kage hat being like Sarutobi's but instead of red with 'Fire' it was gold with 'Lightning' on it.

And everyone knew who A was, the heir to the Yotsuki clan, he was known to be one of the very few to survive against the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and with his death now held the title of the fastest man alive.

Needless to say people kept their distance from the huge men, they were normal civilians and even their appearance just seemed to scream power, they knew better than to piss them off.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," A muttered to his father so no one could hear, "it's different, nothing is on fire and destroyed." He said as he remembered seeing the aftermath of an angry Bjuu. A Bjuu that was sealed into his twelve and a half year old brother.

Raizen grunted in agreement, he was scanning the buildings and people, _interesting place_, he thought with a hint of approval_, it has nothing on Cloud though._

"So how did my boy do?" the Raikage asked the Hokage gruffly with a small bit of curiosity.

"Hmm your son is very interesting, especially with his skill in Raiton." Sarutobi said.

Raizen and A's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean Lord Hokage?" A asked in a dangerous tone.

"I'm surprised one could learn the Raiton no Yoroi at such an age, your son is quite bright."

A and Raizen's eyes widened before narrowing, Sarutobi saw this and couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, seeing as his family looked ready to kill him, "he is an admirable boy, though it is not surprising, if you were to look at the boy's family."

_N you fucking idiot! You're going to be getting my Iron Claw, that's for sure!_ A thought as he gritted his teeth, already thinking of all the ways he could torture his baby brother.

_That boy,_ Raizen thought,_ if you tell him one thing he'll do the other._

When they were in the Hokage's office, which was similar to the Raikages besides a few key details. Instead of having the past Raikage it was the Hokage, which made sense. The room didn't have as big a window, the color was different, and there was no punching bag. But besides that it was the same, Raizen had to fight back the smirk that threatened to cross his face when he saw the mountains of paperwork stacked on the desk.

The men talked for a little bit but the Hokage had to go to a meeting while the Kumo ninja wanted to meet up with their comrades.

"Let's go find them," A said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Just don't accidently kill him," Raizen warned his eldest son.

"Of course… maybe just a little," A muttered the last part so the elderly Kage didn't hear him.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

N and the other Genin were training as usual, right now he and Samui were fighting using Kenjutsu. N decided to only use one sword so that he was good with any number of swords and Samui didn't have to worry about dodging multiple blades at once.

Samui was in her Kenjutsu stance, it was called Dance of the Tiger, it was a complex stance that used a person's agility to maneuver around an attack and get in some deadly blows. It was a hard stance to master, especially at their age.

Everyone else was sitting in a small circle as the watched the match, neither seemed to actually try to win, just trying to gain as much skill as possible.

N dodged a jab and swung his sword at Samui's hip, she quickly maneuvered out of the way so the sword swung through air.

N grinned, "come at me with that sword, and I'll show you whose the lord."

Samui rolled her eyes at N's comment and instead focused on trying to chop him into little pieces.

This went on for another ten minutes; the two were blurs, only staying still for a moment before disappearing as each tried to gain advantage.

N had to admit that Samui was one tough Kunoichi, she was easily a high chunin; he doubted she would lose her match.

N's ear pricked up and he tensed and he held his sword up in surrender. Samui looked at the boy confused as N turned towards the trees that surrounded them.

"I know you're there! I felt you a couple minutes ago!" N yelled as someone approached them.

Everyone's eyes narrowed as they saw who it was. Sasuke Uchiha who was wearing his usual frown as he looked at the Kumogakure ninja.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Yugito asked, and not too kindly either.

"Hn, like I have to tell you." Was the boy's response.

Karui glared at the boy, "if you're trying to spy on us, I swear to Kami I will shove this sword up your ass! Though I doubt it'd fit seeing as there is already a ten foot pole up there!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the redhead, "shut up, flat-chest." He said coldly.

N groaned as Yugito, Omoi, and Ko struggled to hold back the screaming girl who was waving her sword in a frenzy, "you wanna say that to my face you emo little asshole!" Karui yelled at the boy as she elbowed Ko in the face making the boy fall back clutching his nose and groaning in pain.

"Tch," Sasuke walked away from the group while N and Samui helped Yugito and Omoi to hold of Karui, who was surprisingly _very_ strong seeing as it took all four of them to hold her back.

Only when the uchiha was out of sight did Karui calm down enough so that the others could let her go and know that she wouldn't go after him.

N noticed Ko was on the ground still clutching his nose, "I think you broke it," he whined, though it was hard to understand him because blood was coming out of his nose.

"Here," green chakra surrounded Samui's hands and she pressed them gently against Ko's nose, there was a snap, and Ko's nose was back to normal.

"Ah, ehehe, sorry 'bout that Ko," Karui apologized where Ko waved off the apology "it's fine."

N looked up at the sky and saw the sun was starting to go down, "we should probably head back," he paused as he felt a chill creep up his spine as he heard a _very_ familiar roar behind him.

"There you are you little punk!" everyone turned towards the source of the voice and saw with surprise that it was A, who was being followed by the Raikage.

"Big brother, pops!" N said happily, "you're here- gah!" N couldn't say anymore as A disappeared and reappeared in front of N, crushing his face with his massive hand.

"Don't be all happy you little twerp!" A roared, "we gave you one order, one fucking order and you broke it!"

N was struggling to get away from A's killer grip but to no avail. "Mmh mph mer mph mn!" he tried to explain but A's hand was in the way of his mouth.

A released the blonde, whose face looked a little damaged but was slowly healing, "I had to use it!" he explained, "I was up against a really strong opponent, he was as fast as me!"

A seemed to think on that but his anger came back, "NO EXCUSES!" he yelled as he punched the boy in the face making him fly into a tree.

Yugito, Samui, Karui, and Omoi were backing away from the scene. _Why do these types of things happen to me?_ Yugito wondered.

After a couple minutes N managed to explain why he had to use the armor, he then told his brother and father every detail of his fights, while the other Genin told them theirs.

"I'm proud of you guys, all of you have made it to the final rounds. You're defiantly worthy of being Chunin," Raizen said with pride as his subordinates stood up straighter at the praise.

"Hey where are Darui and Bee?" A asked as he realized his friend and brother weren't here.

"Darui-sensei went to get some jutsu scrolls for us," Ko said, "but Bee…. He kinda ditched us and went off somewhere. We really don't know where he is."

"That's Bee for you," A groaned while Raizen chuckled.

"Hey at least your sensei doesn't ditch you," Karui muttered darkly, "what are we supposed to do, that idiot of a sensei is off somewhere, probably trying to find 'inspiration' for his stupid rhymes."

"Hmmm…" Raizen said as he pondered on his options before giving the dejected Team Bee a small grin, "well you have a sensei right now."

"Ehhh?" Karui and Omoi said as one while Samui looked at the Kage in surprise, already knowing what he meant.

"I'll train you myself! I won't have you guys become weaklings just because of my lazy ass son!"

Karui and Omoi gapped, "R-Raikage-sama you're going to teach us!?" Karui stuttered.

_Oh man our Raikage is going to teach us…. But what if he gives us a super hard jutsu and no matter how much I try I can't perfect it enough for his satisfaction and he'll see me as a worthless shinobi and exile me to the mountains where I will become an old hermit who goes insane and my best friend will be a rock named Freddy and-,_ Omoi never got to finish his train of thought as Karui realized what he was doing and she punched the boy in the face, knocking the poor boy out.

(A week later, that night)

Night had fallen, but people were still out on the streets as light and streamers hung to the tops of rooftops. Men and women were getting drunk or hanging out with their buddies while the children ran around and played at the different games and tried the different foods the stalls had.

The festival had been going on for a week, the reason was because the final part of the Chunin Exams was in a few weeks time. The participants were getting ready for the battles they would fight at the end of the month, in one building the Suna team were getting ready.

Temari was cleaning her fan with a cloth while Kankuro was testing out his puppet Crow.

"in a month huh?" Temari stated as she focused on cleaning her battle fan, thinking of the events that would go down in the next month.

"Yeah," was Kankuro's short yet grim reply as he made Crow's mouth open and close.

Their sensei Baki was watching from the corner, his single visible eye narrowing when he saw one of his students missing. _Gaara,_ he thought.

Said Jinchuuriki was calmly sitting on the roof, staring at the full moon shining its brilliant light over the Village. He gazed at the Village Hidden in the Leaves with a look of contempt, it was just like Suna. They hid behind a mask of kindness but if they knew what he was, they'd just be like the villagers in his village.

He'd relish the feeling of slaughtering them in a month's time, in a sense it was justice for the Jinchuuriki, and a chance to kill just to kill. His mother wanted it and he hated to disappoint his mother.

_It's a full moon,_ he thought as he continued to look at the moon. The wind started to pick up, the bells that were attached to the roof started to clang from the force.

And then all of a sudden another figure appeared on the roof and slowly headed towards Gaara. It was Dosu.

"Well well well," he said as he looked at the impassive Gaara, "so it's true, you can't sleep at all." He said with a bit of amusement but his cold eyes showed that he wasn't making a joke, more of an insult.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked the Oto ninja.

Dosu chuckled darkly, "I'm here to kill you, if I do that then there is a chance that Lord Orochimaru will forgive me for not killing the Uchiha in the Forest of Death."

Gaara said nothing but stared at the boy with cold teal eyes, "I know about your sand attack, lets see what's faster. My sound or your sand." He then held up his arm and revealed his sound gauntlet, ready to attack.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, the wind picked up and the bells clanged together noisily.

"When the moon is full," Gaara suddenly spoke as the moon hung overhead, "in the full moon, his blood boils." Behind him sand started to come out of his gourd, even more sand than when he fought in the preliminary rounds.

Dosu trembled as the sands shadow got bigger and bigger, the sound twisted and turned and split into halves.

"W-What are you!?" he whispered in fear.

The roof in front of him exploded as whatever Gaara's attack was hit the roof and raced towards him. Dosu screamed as the attack hit him dead on.

The dust cleared to show a panting Gaara who seemed to be overcome with his bjuu's bloodlust, Dosu's arm was only visible under the wreckage, bleeding.

Gaara smirked, Dosu was dead and his mother was content.

And soon he would slaughter the happy villagers below him, ignorant of his power. He'd show them, he'd prove his existence. Right after he killed the Kumogakure Jinchuuriki.

**Well it's been an entire year since I started this fic!... And I've only gotten to the chunin exams *****face palm*****. Still miles. Thanks for all the support, I doubt I would have gotten this far without you guys. So I decided to post a chapter today, don't worry the invasion will happen next chapter, and then I'll finish up the Chunin Exam arc. I'll be happy to finish this arc up, cause then I can do a whole bunch of other arcs. Speaking of that do you guys just want the canon arcs or some made up ones? I have a made up arc in my mind along with some canon ones I will do but what do you guys think? Seeå ya next chapter.**


	20. Finals: Yotsuki Vs Uchiha!

The villagers and shinobi woke up; excitement was visible in the air as everyone hurried to get ready and to head down to the arena.

A month had passed and finally the final parts of the Chunin Exams were underway.

The participants of said Chunin Exams woke up early and got all their gear ready.

N shouldered on his sheathes and he put most of the swords in their respective containers and with the final sword that was upward he threw it into the air with obvious skill as it arced and fell into the sheath neatly.

With his normal grin in place he headed towards the kitchen where everyone was waiting, when they saw N emerge from the doorway they headed towards the arena.

_Man my nerves are tingling,_ N thought, _anymore of this waiting and my stomach will be wiggling._

"**Shut up," **Kyuubi moaned.

"Good luck, remember we have faith in you guys," the Third Raikage said as they entered the arena, Raizen ruffled N's hair, "knock 'em dead son."

N gave his father a thumbs up, "ain't nobody gonna take me down! Those who try can only frown!"

Raizen chuckled while A rolled his eyes, "we'll be up at the Kage box, C should be around here somewhere."

N nodded and the two elder shinobi left to meet up with the Kazekage, their senseis stayed back for a moment.

"Good luck, I have faith you will pass. Just remember everything we've taught you," Darui said with a lazy smile before Bee shouldered him away, his carefree grin in place as always.

"Yo you got this in the bag, go at those pussy cats with everything ya got, and we'll show them who's on top!"

"Yeah!" N yelled as he gave his brother a fist bump.

"Good luck my baby pupils, when you get back I'll make sure your training gets increased by the quadruple!" Bee said to his Genin team.

"Is that supposed to encourage us," Omoi whispered to Karui, "if we did that we'd drop dead on our feet."

A buzzer went off and the Chunin hopefuls headed into the arena. It took them a moment as it was too bright but when their sight returned they couldn't help but gap slightly.

The arena was huge, and surrounding them was thousands of cheering civilians, nobles, shinobi, and practically anyone who wanted to see a good fight.

"Damn," N said as he looked at the large crowd, he easily found the Kage box where his father and brother were.

The rest of the other Genin were in the middle of the field, they all stood together as the crowd cheered them on, _hey where's that Dosu guy?"_ N thought but couldn't find the Oto spy, he noticed the smirk on Gaara's face and his heart sank, _did he kill him?_ He then noticed that Sasuke wasn't there either. _I swear if that pansy doesn't show, I'm going to kick his ass all the way back to Kumo!_

The final proctor of the Exams walked up to them, "As Hokage-sama told you, welcome to the final part of the Chunin exam. My name is Genma Shiranui, the proctor. My word is law, and when I call a match you are to stop fighting immediately. The Chunin exam finals will be held in the same format as the preliminaries, with a one on one match. The winner of each match will progress to the next round while the looser will be eliminated. However even if you are eliminated in the first round, you still have a chance at promotion, but of course even if you win you could still be left as a Genin. But the more matches you fight in the more chances you will have to show off your abilities" Genma told the group of genin who nodded their heads at the rules.

(In the Kage Box)

Two Kage were seated in chairs while two men were stationed behind them, one chair was empty while C stood behind it with a calm expression on his face, but if you knew him well enough you could tell he was on edge.

Why? It was because he hated Konohagakure with an undying passion, he loathed the _dogs_ that came from here. With the exception of Itachi, C had never been known to find a friend in anyone from this accursed village.

The reason for such strong feelings was simple. Back during the last Shinobi War, when C was just a little boy barely the age of five, his parents were part of a group to sneak into the Land of Fire to rendezvous with another squad for an invasion. But they had been discovered and killed, Kumo never got back their bodies so there was no proper funeral, just empty caskets, with two boys in front of them crying their hearts out.

With their parent's dead C turned to the only remaining family member left, his big brother L. He was the one who comforted him; he was his idol, his best friend and brother.

When he learned of L's death he had fallen to the ground and sobbed, despite almost being a grown man, he didn't believe it until he saw the body.

C remembered it so well; he had taken one horrified glance at the remains of his brother before backing out of the room and collapsing onto the concrete floor. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his teammates Darui and A, not even Raizen-sensei.

It was only when C remembered something that he emerged from his home. He didn't know who had killed his brother.

It was bitter irony; the shinobi from the Village that had taken his parents had taken his brother as well. Who knows maybe when he had children Konoha would kill him and it would just be a cycle.

C sighed slightly in relief as his sensei and teammate appeared, dragging him out of the dark reminders of the past.

"Ah Raikage-dono!" Sarutobi said with a smile, "I was wondering where you had gone, no doubt to wish your son good luck, eh?"

Raizen chuckled, "my son doesn't need good luck when he has such skill."

The Kazekage, or to be exactly Orochimaru in disguise, looked at the legend before in shock. What was he doing here! Orochimaru had assumed due to the past tensions of the two nations the Raikage would not appear to not cause any trouble. Obviously that thought was thrown out the window. Orochimaru felt uneasy, he knew he could beat his sensei, but him along with the Raikage and his son? Even he doubted his odds, Sarutobi-sensei alone was a powerful opponent…. He'd have to be careful and try and make sure they aren't in his way to kill his old sensei. And who knows, they are from a different nation so why would they help an old enemy when they are being invaded?

Raizen mentally narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Kazekage, _something fells off about the kid. _ He thought warily.

The Third Raikage sat down in his seat while A stood behind him along with C.

(Back in the arena)

"The first rounds will be Sabuko no Temari of the Sand Versus Aburame Shino of the Leaf." All the genin save those two headed up to the stands where they would wait until it was their turn to fight.

Temari took out her massive fan while Shino waited calmly with his hands in his pockets.

One of Temari's moons was shown, "Wind Style: Dust Wind Jutsu!" she swung her fan and a large gale of wind erupted from it, covering the area the two were in.

Shino's bugs covered the boy, using their bodies as a wall. When no attack came Shino went on the offensive.

"Insect Clone Jutsu," bugs began to close together until three clones of Shino appeared, the trio rushed at Temari.

Despite Temari being more of a long-range type of kunoichi, that didn't mean she wasn't good at close range. She folder her fan with a single movement before dodging one of the clones punches.

She jabbed the butt of the fan into the clone's exposed stomach, making the clone burst into a cloud of bugs. Temari quickly jumped out of the cloud and moved her fan in circular motions at the oncoming bugs with her closed fan, a small funnel of wind. Like a sideways tornado formed and the bugs were blown away, many on them dying from the pressure of the wind.

The other two clones rushed at the Suna girl who rushed at them as well. Rolling under a punch Temari evaded the first clone before jumping into the air as the other clone appeared behind her.

As she was in the air Temari noticed many bugs surrounding her, realizing it has been a trap Temari reached into her bag before bringing out a couple of kunai with exploding tags. She threw them in multiple directions creating explosions around her, but not harming her.

The insects however were another cause, most of the bugs were incinerated while the smarter and faster ones managed to flee and head back to Shino.

As she fell Temari saw one of the clones form hand seals, "Insect Bullet." A large and painful looking sphere of insects rushed at the falling Temari, who could do nothing but brace herself.

The jutsu hit the girl in the chest making her crash to the ground with a thud.

Temari noticed a shadow above her, her eyes widening when she realized what it was along with the danger it brought.

She quickly rolled to the side and got back to her feet as the large cloud of bugs began to descend.

Two moons were shown as she swung the large fan, "Wind Style: Great Sickle Weasel Jutsu!"

A great torrent of twirling wind came from the overly large battle fan and went for the cloud of approaching bugs.

Temari smirked as the jutsu hit the bugs dead on, instantly destroying them.

"Heh it seems you're out of bugs!"

She raced towards the unmoving Shino, her fan held at the ready to hit him.

Temari closed the distance and raised her fan above her before sending it crashing down towards Shino's head.

An inch away from bashing Shino's head Temari stopped, "W-What?" she stuttered as she tried to bring her fan down but found no strength. Her body began to tremble as her muscles lost the energy to move, only because of her willpower Temari able to stand.

Temari then noticed something crawling up her arm, it was a bug. She glanced down and saw with surprise and horror that her entire body was covered in bugs.

"H-How!?" she gasped in surprise.

"How?" Shino questioned calmly, "I created three clones and yet you merely defeated two before the other clone disappeared."

"The bug cloud…. It was the clone!" Temari realized.

"Correct, why? Because a simple henge and kawarmi made it quite easy to make my clone look like a cloud of bugs. When you were busy getting rid of the clone I managed to place bugs on you, with the other two clones there was a couple bugs on them. When you dispelled them they used the cover of the smoke to latch onto you and you never noticed."

Shino tilted his head slightly while Temari cursed herself for underestimating her opponent, "….. I forfeit." She said, her chakra was quickly being drained and she didn't care if she lost the exams. She just needed chakra for the invasion.

"The winner is Aburame Shino." Genma announced.

The civilians cheered for a Konoha victory, though many were wanting to see the Hyuga and the Uchiha fight.

"The next match will now being, Abuyoki Ko of Kumogakure," all the Konoha civilians booed. Ko sweat dropped, "that's reassuring," he muttered. "versus Hyuga Neji of Konohagakure!" the civilians cheered.

Ko and Neji looked at each other before heading to the arena. Each eying each other up, trying to find any weakness they could exploit.

"Hmm it seems we finally get to see your shinobi's worth, Raikage-dono," the Kazekage aka Orochimaru sneered.

The Raikage's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist on the pommel of the chair, making it shatter, "watch your tone, brat!" he growled out.

"Now now," Sarutobi said seeing the Kazekage's guards tensing along with C and A, "this is a peaceful event, we will not break our own rules."

"Tch," Raizen scowled but returned his attention back to the arena.

(Back in the Arena)

"Hajime!" Genma announced.

Neji activated his Byakugan and got into a stance, Ko got into a defensive stance.

Neji rushed forward and aimed a palm strike to Ko's chest, Ko dodged it and threw a punch to Neji's face.

Neji tilted his head to the side, Ko's fist missing him by centimeters. Neji then did a fast barrage of attacks towards Ko.

Ko swatted aside each blow, knowing full well that if he was hit even once in a certain area then it was game over. He jumped backwards as Neji's foot came crashing down to the ground.

Ko formed several hand seals, "Suiton: Water Bullet!" he quickly shot off a couple rounds of the condensed water at Neji who was rushing towards the Chunin hopeful.

Neji quickly dodged the first bullet and continued to speed towards Ko, he jumped over the second one but didn't notice until it was too late to see a water bullet speeding towards him.

Neji braced himself and when he was shot backwards he back flipped before landing on his feet, albeit skidding several feet backward.

Ko rushed forward, his sword appearing in his hand as he neared the Hyuga. Neji's white eyes widened and he quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked a strike.

Ko's sword seemed to glow slightly before cleanly slicing through the kunai like butter. Neji grasped his shoulder, which was bleeding while he retreated, _I thought this guy was a water user, how can he use lightning? Especially the ability to channel it? Only a skilled enough Raiton user can do such a thing,_ Neji wondered.

(In the stands) 

Yugito looked at her teammate fighting before looking at her other teammate, "Ko isn't a lightning user, what did you do?" she asked N.

N smirked, "what makes you think I had anything to do with it?" he asked innocently.

He withered under the look Yugito was giving him. "Sheesh can't a guy make a joke?" he asked whereas Yugito looked at him in disbelief.

"All you do is joke around!" Yugito retorted at her fellow blond and Jinchuuriki. "When have you ever been serious? Just give me one example."

"Well there was…." N wandered off trying to remember when he had actually been responsible in his twelve near thirteen years of life. "Uhhhhhhhh."

"Exactly," Yugito stated with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in wontcha?" N grumbled but he was smiling too.

"If you two are done flirting…." Karui grumbled making her friends blush scarlet red, "will you _please_ explain why the hell Ko can channel lighting chakra?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Samui offered as she looked at the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki with an inquiring look.

"Okay fine," N muttered, "I put a small seal on Ko's sword, it's basically a storage seal but instead of storing items it stores chakra. Naturally there can't be a huge amount of it or there is the risk of it exploding, which is a big no no. But I merely put in a small amount of chakra, he can only use it once, so he doesn't have anymore of that."

(Back in the arena)

Neji winced as his arm wound throbbed, he could still move it but it was painful, he had to finish this quick or he'd lose consciousness from blood loss.

He glanced up for a split second to where he knew his father was watching him, he wanted to make his dad proud.

"Suiton: Water Whip Lash!" Ko's arm was surrounded with water, when he struck his arm out the water became a long whip.

Neji quickly ducked the first slash but he sensed with his Byakugan that the tip was coming back towards him.

"Rotation!" he yelled in desperation as he spun like a top, the water splashing to the ground, a small crater was formed but Neji was unhurt.

_Crap,_ Ko thought,_ he knows the rotation? Gotta think this through. When he used it he spun to the left…. But if something hit him spinning at the same or higher speed going right… Bingo._

"Suiton: Giant Water Drill!" a huge glob even bigger than the water bullets rushed at Neji, the water was turning towards the right.

"Rotation!"

The jutsu hit Neji just as he started to spin, time seemed to slow down as Neji rotated one way and the jutsu the other. Then inside the rotation Neji stumbled as he felt the outside pressure continue to attack his defense.

Neji then noticed he was slowly losing speed, he tried to add more chakra but before he could do so the water drill speed up. Neji stopped spinning to the left, and as he stopped he was too surprised that the Hyuga's ultimate defense was broken.

The water drill slammed into his chest, "gah!" Neji coughed up some blood as the drill kept moving before it rammed Neji into the wall, the jutsu disappearing.

The entire arena was silent, the spectators holding their breath as they waited for the dust to clear, to reveal the end of the battle.

The dust cloud cleared and everyone saw the slumped posture of Neji in the crater created by the impact of Ko's jutsu. Neji fell to the ground and barely managed to catch himself with his hands.

Genma waited a few more moments to see if Neji would get back up, when Neji failed to do so he raised his hand into the air, "the winner of the second match is Abuyoki Ko of Kumogakure!"

The Kumogakure genin cheered for their friend, as did their senseis. Even the lazy Darui cheered for his student, Bee was probably the loudest of them.

"Aw yeah show 'em how its done Ko! From the top brass to the average Joes! Bakayaro Konoyaro!" he yelled energetically.

Ko sweat dropped at the giant of a man as he came up to where the competitors had been in, "…. Thanks Bee-sempai," he finally said.

Ko glanced at N who was trembling in excitement, "yosh!" he whispered so no one besides his comrades could hear him, "I get to fight and beat the shit out of the emo prince! I get to complete the mission!"

"Don't be so cocky N," Darui warned, "the kid has probably been trained non-stop to fight you, who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve."

"I know that," N said as he jumped into the arena and stood by Genma as he waited for Sasuke to appear.

(In the Kage Box)

Raizen and his comrades smiled as they saw Ko defeat the Hyuga prodigy. He glanced at the Kazekage who was looking at the arena with an unreadable face.

Sarutobi politely clapped as Ko walked off, he smiled while Raizen, A, and C sweat dropped as even despite the roar of the crowd they could still hear Bee rapping.

_Baka,_ A thought with a roll of his eyes.

"I must say," The Kazekage said, "your genin seems to actually have a little backbone, course when my son and daughter go you'll see pretty fast that they won't be beaten easily." Orochimaru was thinking about Ko's amazing water ability, he had of course heard of the Abuyoki Suiton, while not as great the Nidaime Hokage they were still some of the best water users in Elemental Nations.

He tilted his head slightly as he smirked at the Third Raikage, "and now it seems your son is to fight," he said as they watched N come into the middle of the field.

Raizen looked at the arena before looking at the Hokage, completely ignoring the Kazekage, "your Uchiha is late," he gruffly pointed out, "I hope you aren't thinking of stalling the match, the kid shouldn't get any special treatment."

Sarutobi nodded his head, "I agree, but let's wait for a couple of minutes," he suggested.

Raizen nodded, _Tch, this kid is a spoiled brat, thinking he can hold up the entire exams for a dramatic entrance,_ he smirked, _shame for the kid that N's going to kick his ass, it'll be interesting to see what Itachi's baby brother can do though._

The crowd was beginning to get restless, "Oi where is the Uchiha!" one of the civilians called down to Genma.

"I came all the way from the bottom of Fire Country to see the kid fight, he better show up!" another called down.

_Jeez,_ Genma thought as the crowd continued to complain, _Kakashi had to choose a bad time to rub off on his student with his tardiness._

N was starting to get impatient, _come on you little emo asshole, when you show up I'll pound you into the ground._

"**Don't kill him though, make him suffer,"** Kyuubi offered.

"_I'm usually not the most violent of us but I think I'll agree."_

"**But you are excited for this fight aren't you, why?"** Kyuubi asked, **"you know you can beat him, everyone knows that. Well except for those villagers, not that we care."**

"_It's obvious isn't it?" _N said,_ "I don't really care about fighting Sasuke per say. I want to see how I match up against the Uchiha."_

Kyuubi realized what he meant, **"oh…. You want to see how you would match up against Itachi, by fighting his brother you can gain experience, albeit minimal, to help you when you fight Itachi."**

"_Correct, you know how it is one of my goals to fight and beat Itachi-sensei, doesn't every student wish to defeat his master? Itachi has always been so powerful, granted he isn't arrogant like Sasuke, he is actually pretty humble. I'll have to undergo so much training to even hope to beat him. Even now with all my progress and my control over your chakra, I wouldn't beat him. He's just such a badass."_

"**Surprisingly I agree with you,"** Kyuubi said, **"but don't tell Nibi and Hachibi I said that, I don't want them to know I complimented an Uchiha, it'd ruin my reputation."**

N chuckled mentally, _"don't worry your reputation will be saved. If you have a bad reputation then I'll get one since I'm your host."_

Genma looked at his watch, only ten more seconds until the Uchiha would be disqualified. He raised his hand in the air to announce it.

Suddenly there was a soft wind, leaves scattering everywhere. And there in the middle of the arena, appeared Hatake Kakashi, reading his Icha Icha as always, and Uchiha Sasuke.

The crowd cheered as they saw the Uchiha appear.

_Sasuke-kun,_ Sakura thought in joy as she saw her beloved appear.

_Troublesome,_ Shikamaru thought.

_It's about time, _Samui, Ko, Yugito, and Omoi thought.

_Damn it why does N get to fight that little asshole?_ Karui thought, _hope he beats that emo prince into the ground, if not I'll join the fight and stab my electrified sword up his ass._

Yeah, Karui was still pissed off about being called 'flat-chest'. People should always remember the most important thing if they ever meet her. Something that will save their lives.

Never call her flat-chest.

N grinned, "looks like you made it, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "get ready, loser."

Sasuke had changed his appearance, his hair was longer, and instead of his usually white and blue outfit he now wore pure black clothes with a high collar, white tape was wrapped around his arms. The Uchiha symbol was on his back.

"Nice hair, makes you look even more like a girl."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "I'll kill you for that."

Kakashi shushined off the arena, he appeared behind his remaining two students, Sakura and Sai.

Sakura didn't notice he was behind him so when Sai said, "hello sensei." She jerked around in her seat. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo Sakura, Sai." He greeted with the peace sign.

"Where have you two been?" she accused her sensei, "you and Sasuke-kun have been gone the whole month!"

"Maa, Maa." Kakashi eye smiled at the girl, "well we were training, Sasuke has a big fight coming up."

"It won't matter!" Sakura was quick to defend her 'soul mate'. "Sasuke-kun won't lose to that Kumo ninja loser!"

"Actually you're wrong," Sai said as he looked at the match about to begin, "dickless doesn't stand a chance against Yotsuki."

Without even looking at her, Sai easily dodged the punch Sakura had aimed at his head, "shut up Sai-baka! Sasuke-kun will win no matter what! Right Ino?" Sakura asked Ino who was sitting by her wearing civilian clothes.

After both their humiliating loses in the Second Exams both Ino and Sakura realized that they had ended their friendship on foolish reasons and made up, granted Sakura was still a major fan girl, but then again has she ever _not_ been one?

Ino didn't speak at first, she had seen the power N wielded. Both his raw power that held so much chakra to his controlled power, wielded with such finesse it was even deadlier. She didn't think Sasuke had a chance, if she knew anything about the blonde she would probably guess that the only reason the match would last awhile was so that N could have some fun, not that he was having a challenge.

"Yeah I guess," she pretended to agree with Sakura. They had just become friends again; she didn't want to break it again, especially for the same reason as last time.

Sakura smirked at Sai and stuck her tongue out at the pale boy, who merely looked at her with a blank look before returning his gaze back to the arena.

Kakashi heard footsteps and the sound of wood hitting against stone, he and the other Rookies looked behind them to see Guy and Lee coming from one of the many entrances. Both looked the same as last month, except that Lee had bandages wrapped around certain appendages and was using crutches, hence the wood hitting against stone sound.

"Lee!" Sakura said surprised to see the boy out of the hospital and walking about.

Lee flashed Sakura a bright grin, "hello Sakura!" he said cheerfully.

"So you're out of the hospital," TenTen said to her teammate, it was obvious that she was happy to see him.

Guy wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders, "of course! Lee would never miss out on such a youthful event! An event where people from different lands come together to test and strengthen their youth shows that their flames of youth are roaring suns!" Guy said as he and Lee shed tears of joy for the youth that was being shown in the arena.

"Uhmm Guy," Kakashi spoke up, "I don't think the Chunin Exams were made for that reason."

All the Rookies agreed with him, even TenTen, despite loving her sensei and teammate their 'youth' got annoying pretty fast.

Guy's smile was wiped away, he pointed his finger accusingly at Kakashi, "damn you and your cool hip attitude, Kakashi!" he yelled, "and it appears your hip attitude has spread to these youthful Genin, especially one of my students! Because of this unforgivable act I challenge you, to see if my bright flames of youth can melt your icy attitude!"

Kakashi sighed at Guy, he pointedly ignored the older clone and instead focused on Lee. "How are your wounds, Lee?"

"I am fine, Kakashi-sempai," Lee said with a beaming smile, "despite the wounds I suffered during me and N's match it was not too bad. In fact the doctors told me that N could have permanently crippled me, especially when he used that Liger Bomb jutsu, but he held back. N knew the extent of his strength and made sure that I wouldn't be crippled," by then Lee was crying streams of joyous tears.

"Yosh! Since N made sure he wouldn't cripple me during our fight, I will train even harder so that the next time we have a youthful meeting of fists, none of us will hold back at all!" Lee yelled.

"Atta boy Lee!" Guy yelled.

"Guy-sensei! 

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two made to hug but before they could everyone else in the vicinity was saved by Kakashi who held the two back, "…. You can hug later, the match is starting."

(Back in the arena)

"The third match will now begin, Uchiha Sasuke versus Yotsuki N," Genma announced as the crowd cheered on for the two fighters.

"Hajime!"

N got into a fighting style, his arms held up like a boxer. _I'll let him take the first hit,_ he decided,_ See what he's learned._

Sasuke smirked and then disappeared in a flash, N's eyes widened at the surprising speed, his senses tingled and he turned around to see Sasuke rushing at him.

"Take this!" Sasuke yelled, he punched N in the chest with a powerful blow.

N just stood there, he didn't look hurt at all. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his punch result in nothing.

N's lightning fast hand grabbed Sasuke by the throat and held him high in the air. Sasuke struggled to get out of his killer grip but his hold on his neck was iron hard.

N looked at the struggling boy, "many people would find it foolish to engage in Taijutsu with someone easily better at it than you, but…." He trailed off as he smirked, "I went in these exams to fight and see how I match up against other genin, and I'm expecting a fight!" with the last word a roar N threw Sasuke across the entire field and smashing through the large concrete wall.

Sasuke got out of the hole and glared at the blonde, he disappeared again but this time it appeared he learned his lesson and was looking for a new way to hurt the Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke ran in a circle around N, dust was rushing up as he continued to run around him, looking for any weak spot.

N, however, wasn't known to be the type to patiently wait as his opponent tried to find any weaknesses he could use against him, _I'll keep my weights on,_ he thought,_ no need to give him an even bigger ego if he thinks I have to take off my weights to match his speed…. Still, that speed is the same speed as Lee…. How'd he get that?_

Everyone who had been in the tower was wondering the same thing.

"_Yo Hachi,"_ Bee said to his life-long companion that dwelled inside him, _"how'd that Uchiha get so fast? But even then it won't matter since he is going up against lil nine, he won't pass!"_

"**Have I ever mentioned how much I wished I had been left in that amber sealing pot?"** Hachibi asked his very annoying host, **"because if I could turn back the clocks of fate I'd stay into that damn pot, even if your father, brother, and the entire sealing corps were trying to rip me out of it and into you, I'd fight them to stay in that pot!"**

Bee fell to the ground in grief, earning weird and confused looks from his students and Darui, _"why don't you love me?"_ he asked, more like whined, through the mental link, _"what isn't there to love, I'm the mighty Killer Bee!"_

"**No, you're an idiot!"**

While those two were arguing, the area where Sakura, Sai, Ino, and every one else who lost the second exams were baffled by Sasuke's speed.

"It's like watching Lee!" Sakura exclaimed with a smirk, thinking that N had no chance and was going to go down.

Yeah right.

Lee and Guy were also surprised, _he's as fast as Lee with his weights off._ Guy thought as he glanced at his eternal rival, who was eye smiling at his student.

N decided it was time to make his move, he rushed towards the spot he knew Sasuke would be in a moment's time, he was right as in the second it took him to reach the spot Sasuke appeared.

N smirked as he felt his fist connect, he frowned slightly when he saw the Sasuke had managed to dodge it enough so it wouldn't hurt as much.

N leaned back as he dodged a blurry of fist attacks from the emo, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him closer, his leg already in the air to roundhouse kick him.

He was surprised to see Sasuke smirk and dodge his kick, wasting no time N attacked the boy with his own barrage of boxer like punches, but Sasuke dodged all of them.

_What? How is he dodging my…._ And then he saw it, Sasuke's eyes were no longer black, they were a burning crimson, two tomoes were in each eye.

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan.

N cursed, he hadn't thought Sasuke had not activated the Sharingan yet, no matter he would still lose, even if he did have that certain bloodline. On the bright side, he could get in some fighting experience on how to fight Itachi if he had his Sharingan activated, so that was a plus for N.

Sasuke flipped over N and used his elbow to try and punch N in the small of his back, but N easily dodged it and managed to turn around at the same time before punching Sasuke right in the chest, making him fly backwards.

As Sasuke flew through the air N appeared behind him and kicked upwards, making the Uchiha fly up high into the air.

Sasuke was busy forming hands seals as N appeared in the air, ready to beat the shit out of him, "Katon: Fire Ball Justu!" Sasuke managed to yell out as he blew out a huge ball of fire at N before he could touch him.

Sasuke smirked as he fell back to the ground and landed on his feet, the remains of his jutsu still burning. The famous Uchiha smirk was soon gone as he realized that there was no burning N but a piece of charred wood.

_Substitution,_ Sasuke realized. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and quickly dodged a large rock that was thrown at him.

N looked at the boy with a bored expression, "is that all you can do, just dodge, sheesh no wonder your clan was killed by a single person."

Of course N knew the real reason of the massacre as Itachi had told him when N had asked why he was in Konoha, he had a burning hatred for the Hokage's advisors and some unknown man named Danzō.

Sasuke was trembling in pure rage. How dare this _idiot_ mock him, and to bring up the sensitive subject of his now killed clan…. And their murderer, his brother Itachi. A man Sasuke hated more than anything, a man who Sasuke wanted to kill.

Sasuke grabbed a scroll from his pouch, a storage seal, N noticed with interest. He swiped blood on it, there was a puff of smoke and a sword appeared.

_He knows Kenjutsu?_ N thought, _well lets see how he can fight against my Seven Swords Dance…. This guy is just _asking_ for an ass whiping. _

But when Sasuke went into a kenjutsu dance, N and the Kumogakure ninja's jaw fell down in disbelief.

Sasuke's stance was very familiar to N, the way he bent his knees and looked ready to move at a moments notice while still getting in some deadly damage.

"You…." N growled out, underneath his sunglasses his eyes were bright red and slitted, he pointed at the smirking Sasuke, who seemed pleased with the anger and disbelief he was getting out of the boy.

"No way…" Yugito muttered as she gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white, the metal was crushed under her killer grip. Yugito leaned forward and inspected the Uchiha trying to see if it was the real deal or he was playing with them.

"That _bastard_," Karui spat out as she glared at Sasuke with loathing in her golden eyes.

Even Omoi looked angry, and Omoi rarely got angry, "I can't believe it, so _that's_ why he was there." He muttered darkly.

Ko's eyes were narrowed as he glared at the Uchiha, _he is nothing like Itachi, he's an arrogant asshole,_ he thought as he smirked, _that idiot, N's going to kill him._

Samui didn't say anything, though anyone who knew her could tell she was boiling inside.

Bee was frowning, "not cool, bakayaro konoyaro." He stopped leaning against the wall of the area the competitors were in and leaned against the railing and like Yugito was looking to see if it was real.

Darui was looking at the Uchiha with steeled eyes, but he didn't say anything, though you could tell he was angry.

Shikamaru glanced at the obviously angry Kumogakure genin and Jonin before glancing at the angry N, _Troublesome. Its obvious Sasuke just crossed a line._

"That stance…. That's Samui's Kenjutsu stance!" N yelled at the boy, his face red with anger but underneath his realization was burning in his crimson eyes, "_that's_ why you were spying on us when we were training, you were using your Sharingan to copy us!"

"Hn," Sasuke's smirk got even bigger, "we are ninja. We cheat, we scam, we copy, and we steal, don't make it seem like I'm the first one to do something like that. We're ninja we don't play fair!"

N chuckled, Sasuke bristled, "what's so funny loser!?" he demanded.

N smirked at the boy, "you're right we don't play fair."

All of a sudden there were flashes of bright lights as seven swords flew up high in the air, the arced and spun, and then each one landed on their right place.

Sasuke and the Konoha crowd were stunned to see the rapper wielding seven swords, and judging by the smirks on Kumo's face, he could use it for fights.

"Alright!" N said though the sound was muffled slightly by the sword in his mouth, "let's do this!"

(With Kakashi and the others)

Sakura and Ino gapped at the strange stance, Sai's face flashed to shock and surprise but quickly went back to its normal indifferent state.

TenTen surprisingly gave a small squeal, something entirely out of her character, and her eyes turned into stars as she stared at the different yet fascinating Kenjutsu stance, being a weapon expert she could easily tell that despite it looking that N couldn't move she knew better, she made a mental note to ask him about what types of swords those were and maybe ask how he thought of such a unique stance.

"N-No way!" Sakura continued to gap, "there is no way he can fight like that! It's impossible"

Kakashi looked worried for a second before the expression was gone, "remember Sakura, the impossible is always possible to ninja… This kid is easily going to become an S-Rank nin in the future…"

Choji looked at the Sharingan wielder in shock, "no way Kakashi-sempai, sure he knows the lightning armor and that kenjutsu stance, but he can't become an S-Rank nin! S-Rank ninja are Kage level!"

"Maybe your right," Kakashi said and Sakura smiled, "I think he may become even greater than S-Rank."

Lee gapped at the man, he glanced at his sensei and idol but even Guy looked like he agreed with him. He turned his attention back to the fight.

(In the arena)

"Time to see whose blades are sharper, you may have copied down some techniques but you've never practiced them every single day, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sasuke rushed forward, his sword ready to pierce N's flesh. He was hoping that since N was only on one foot he would be off balanced.

What he didn't expect was for N to leap into the air, as he hung above Sasuke N suddenly started to spin fast.

Sasuke barely had time to dodge as one of N's swords pierced towards him, only sheer luck did he not get pierced.

Sasuke quickly used his newfound speed to dodge the other remaining swords as the pelted towards him, he cursed that he couldn't get near N as whenever he made a move another sword would try to pierce him.

When N ran out of swords he did some flips and as he did it he used his appendages to move the sword to certain places on his body.

N cart wheeled towards Sasuke with surprising speed, Sasuke thought that his Sharingan would help him, but to his surprise he couldn't copy the movement.

All the jonin and Kage watching knew why, N's attacks were so sudden and random there was no pattern, the Sharingan was useless.

Sasuke quickly leaned to the side as N appeared in front of him…. On his hands. He dodged a kick but as he did so he didn't notice a sword held by N's leg and thigh.

He gasped in pain as the sharp sword sliced his thigh, blood flowed through the wound.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but didn't back down. His body followed one of Samui's attacks, there was a clang.

N had gotten back to his feet and was holding one of his swords against Sasuke's.

"Drill!" N yelled as he channeled chakra to his feet and legs and began to rapidly spin like a top.

Sasuke felt himself being cut up, he channeled chakra to his feet and jumped up high into the air.

"Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The ball of roaring fire headed towards N who disappeared in a flash, Sasuke felt a shadow on him, he barely had time to look up as N's foot connected with his neck.

"Drop Kick!" N yelled one of his eldest brothers favorite jutsu to punish him and Bee when they messed around, save his Iron Claw.

Sasuke was slammed into the ground, causing a gigantic crater, a large cloud of dust gathered around the two, the crowd was silent as they realized this was near the end of the match.

Inside the swirling cloud of dust, N looked down at the fallen Uchiha, under his shades he was looking at the Uchiha with disgust, but Sasuke could tell anyway.

As N looked at his fallen enemy he suddenly had a flashback of before they were to leave to Konoha, about his opponents brother and his sensei.

_Flashback_

_N was casually leaning against a large tree branch on one of the tall mountainsides, the sun was setting and from his viewpoint he could see the entire Village. He always loved this place, his little haven. _

_He loved to look down at the Village he had sworn to protect, where the people he had promised to shield lived, where the friends he had made lived and protected as well._

_He was fiddling with his pen; this was also a good place for inspiration for his raps, though he never told anyone._

_A would have smashed the tree to a million pieces whilst Yugito would have burned down the remains._

_N smiled, "what's up Itachi-sensei?"_

_Itachi Uchiha was standing on the steep slope of the mountain by his student, he had a soft smile, which for him was a beaming smile for N, "I heard you were to go participate in the Chunin Exams."_

_N nodded, "I have a mission too… concerning your brother."_

_Itachi looked at him with curiosity, N told him the mission to kick his baby brother's ass._

_Itachi gazed down at his new home, he pondered on what N had told him, "N…"_

_His blonde student looked at him, "when you fight my brother, I want you to fight him with all you got, don't go easy on him, and when he loses I want you to tell him something."_

_N looked at Itachi with curiosity, "what do you want me to say?"_

_Flashback End_

"Weak…." N murmured darkly but Sasuke still heard him.

Sasuke weakly lifted his head to glare at the boy, his Sharingan having deactivated.

"Even after all this time you are still so weak, always running, always clinging to your pitiful life."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped, he remembered the night that changed his whole life, and the night he had become the avenger. The night his clan was massacred. His _brother's_ words rang in his head.

_There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life._

For one second Sasuke saw Itachi instead of N standing in his ANBU garb, his blade stained with the blood of their parents and kinsmen, his ice cold eyes looking into his own.

The mirage vanished as N crouched down by him, "you call yourself an avenger, Sasuke… but all I see is a weakling."

Sasuke glared at the boy, he cursed his limbs that refused to aid him.

"Tell me, how can you hope to kill Itachi, if you can't even kill me?" N asked.

"W-Where is h-he!" Sasuke snarled, "d-don't deny it, you k-know!"

N shrugged, "maybe I do maybe I don't…. not like you'll ever find out."

The dust cleared and everyone saw the downed form of Sasuke, N threw six swords into the air and they all landed in their sheaths, the final one he placed in the bottom holder.

N glanced down at the Uchiha, "I'm usually not one to say this, but give up. You can't beat him, much less kill him. Just continue on with your pitiful existence.

"The third match is over," Genma yelled to the crowd, "the winner is Yotsuki N!"

The Kumogakure ninja roared their approval.

(In the Kage Box)

"Well it looks like the famed Uchiha lost," C said to A with a smirk, he noticed the Kazekage looking at the scene disgruntled.

Sarutobi sighed, "the boy is quick to anger, it'll be his downfall… still your son shows great promise, I think he is ready to be a Chunin, maybe even becoming a Jonin."

Raizen smiled proudly at N, who was slowly walking back to the booth, "I agree, though I think I'll keep him from becoming a Jonin, it'll just boost up his huge ego if I made him a Jonin so soon."

"And he wouldn't stop the raps that came with the promotion," A muttered, "not to mention Bee would be more than happy to help with that, gods do those two ever not write raps on any daily event? I bet if there was a robbery they would have a whole album done."

C chuckled, "true but at least they take out the tension in our lives."

"Still annoying," A grumbled.

_Damn it Sasuke-kun lost,_ Orochimaru thought, _though it will be easier to kidnap him and bring him to my side, no doubt this defeat is a huge blow to his pride…. If I kill that N then he'd see me as a useful master, and his body will be mine!_

He motioned one of his bodyguards over, "get the signal ready… it's happening now."

"Hai," the man spoke softly before shushining away.

Raizen leaned forward, his eyebrows furrowed. "The Uchiha is moving."

Everyone looked back down at the scene.

(Back in the Arena)

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he clenched his fists, he slowly got up to his feet. He quickly formed hands seals and chakra appeared in his palm, the chakra turned into lighting.

N hadn't noticed yet, he was still walking back towards the stands. Before Genma could intervene Sasuke had rushed towards N as fast as he could, all he could see was red and N's back.

N tensed and a crackle of lightning appeared on him, within a second he was in full lightning armor, not holding back at all.

"Chidori!" He screamed as he reached N.

His electrified fist hit N's lightning covered chest.

The sound of flesh being pierced rang through the silent arena, blood splattered on the dusty ground.

Sasuke coughed up blood, he glanced at his hand and saw that there was no gapping hole like on the boulders he had struck during the month off, his hand was merely pressed against N's unharmed chest.

Sasuke glanced down and saw N's fist… lodged in his gut.

"Attacking behind someone's back," N growled, "especially after the match had been called…. Disgraceful."

N pulled his fist out of Sasuke's gut, the Uchiha fell to his knees clutching his wound.

N glanced at Genma who seemed too shocked to do anything, a figure appeared besides Sasuke.

Kakashi was looking at his student with shame, he placed a hand on his shoulder and they both vanished, only a couple leaves remaining in their places.

N snorted and disappeared in a flash of red lightning before appearing before his Genin comrades, Yugito rushed over and checked over the boy to see if the Chidori had actually harmed him.

(In the Kage Box)

_Shit,_ was all C thought as he and a couple of Kumogakure STORM and Jonin appeared in the kage box as they all struggled to hold back the gigantic angry behemoths aka A and the Raikage.

"C!" A roared at his teammate who was holding him back along with five STORM, the Raikage being held back the same. "LET ME GO! I'm going to kill that little-!"

"I'LL RIP HIM APART," Raizen roared, "how dare he use an A-Rank assassination on MY boy! Especially when the match was over and he had his back turned!"

"Raikage-sama!" one of the STORM struggled to say as he tried to hold the gigantic man back, "please calm down."

"Shut up, Heron!" Raizen yelled, "I'll kill 'em!"

Sarutobi was looking at the man worriedly, he knew of Raizen's strength during their youth. Add onto the fact that he had his eldest son with him and his eyes were burning with a fierce protectiveness only a father could hope to achieve when their child was in danger…

Shit was going to hit the fan if they didn't calm down.

"Raikage-dono, I promise young Sasuke will pay for his consequences. While we are ninja it is disgraceful to attack an opponent when the match was already done," Sarutobi said.

Raizen growled but he cooled down, he was in an enemy village. Now was not the time to kill a genin.

Even if that Genin was a fucking asshole.

Once the STORM realized that the Raikage and A were not about to charge down to the arena they shushined away, only two guards were supposed to be in the box.

_This is the perfect time,_ Orochimaru thought, _I have to do it now!_

(With the others)

"What an asshole," Karui muttered.

Yugito nodded her head in agreement, "If I ever meet that guy outside of this country and on a mission, I'm setting him on fire. After I cut him into little pieces.

"**Aww you are so over protective over your mate aren't you?"** Nibi purred.

Yugito sighed at the Two-Tails.

Bee was crouched next to his brother, "are you sure your okay? This ain't the time to lie, but trust me the Uchiha is going to pay."

"I'm fine brother," N said for the hundredth time. "I should have hurt him more, tch I was soft. Should've punched him through some more walls, maybe set him on fire and electrocute him."

Bee slapped the boy on the back with a grin, "that's the spirit!" he said cheerfully, "when you fight him it'll be like a lion fighting a cricket."

Darui was standing near them, "are you sure your okay? That wasn't a dull jutsu. That was Kakashi Hatake's Chidori, the lightning cutter. An A-Rank assassination jutsu, if you hadn't used your armor you could be dead now."

"Good thing I used it then," N said, "look it alright sensei, the mission is done, I got to kick ass, everybody wins."

Darui sighed at his students antics, "I guess," he smiled, "your dad is proud of you, though judging from those roars earlier I don't think he and A took kindly to the fact that the Uchiha tried to actually kill you.

N glanced up at the Kage box, he easily saw his brother and father. He saw them smiling proudly at him and he felt himself grinning in joy and pride.

And then the Kage Box exploded in a cloud of smoke.


	21. Invasion of the Leaf

"DAD/RAIKAGE-SAMA!" the Kumogakure shinobi and kuinochi yelled as they saw the Kage Box explode. Smoke clung to the area, making it impossible to see through it. N leapt to his feet and was about to jump to the Kage box but a hand grabbed his shoulder.

N turned his head around ready to attack the person, his fist stopped when he saw that it was Darui who had stopped him, "sensei what are you doing, dad and brother are in danger!"

"N don't rush off," Darui looked pained, "something isn't right, I think an invasion is going on."

The genin gapped at the man, "an invasion?" Ko questioned in disbelief, "who would attack Konoha?"

"Die!" they all turned around to see a Suna ninja leaping at them, a kunai in his hand and a look of pure anger and blood lust in his eyes. Bee appeared on the man's right side and with a powerful kick sent him into the stands, where he remained either dead or unconscious.

"Sunagakure is attacking!" Yugito said in surprise, "but they are allies with Konoha! Why would they do this?"

"I don't know Yugito-chan," N said grimly as he grabbed one of his many swords, "but I have a feeling that we're going to be fighting."

"Bee! Get over here!" Darui yelled to the younger Jonin who quickly appeared in front of his friend and comrade.

"Darui, what should we do?" Bee asked, for once not in rhymes due to the severity of the situation as he looked at the older and more experienced ninja.

Darui closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to figure out what to do, his eyes snapped open as he looked at his comrades with steeled eyes, "we must protect Daimyo-sama, he is without a doubt one of the people the invaders will go after, if they capture him then they can easily weaken or blackmail Kumogakure! Kill anyone who tries to attack you, whether it is Leaf, Sand," he noticed some Oto ninja attacking a Konoha ninja, "or Sound!"

Every saluted their captain, "hai!" they all spread out, Team Bee heading towards the area where the Lightning Daimyo was at, "Ko!" N yelled as he punched an Oto nin into a wall, "go protect Daimyo-sama!" Ko nodded and rushed towards the Daimyo area, quickly taking out a Suna nin sneaking up on Omoi.

As this was happening, in the Kage Box, Sarutobi was calmly sitting in his chair while the smoke swirled around him, "what is the meaning of this, Kazekage-done, Raikage-dono?"

Sarutobi saw the slight confusion in Raizen's eyes, but otherwise the man didn't seem to be emotionally effected, when he looked at the Kazekage all he saw was blood lust. His eyes widened.

Two squads of Konoha ANBU were rushing towards the Kage Box, one team went to protect the Daimyos whilst the other headed towards Kage, before they could reach the box the two Suna bodyguards appeared out of the smoke.

"You're in the way!" the lead ANBU yelled as he appeared in the middle of the two and with two slashes of his sword he sliced the Suna ninja in halves.

They continued to rush towards the box, they stopped when they heard a cry of pain and the sound of metal piercing flesh.

The smoke cleared slightly and you could see the Hokage's bodyguard, Raido, with several kunai in his chest. He staggered against the wall and made eye contact with his Kage, "H-Hokage-sama," he managed to say despite the blood coming out of his mouth, "please…. Flee." He slumped to the ground, dead.

The ANBU heard movements behind them and they saw four figures emerge from the supposively dead Suna bodyguards, they all went to the four corners of the large golden roof. There were three men and one woman.

The Kazekage appeared behind the Third Hokage, a kunai placed on the old man's neck. He grabbed the elderly Kage and jumped onto the top of the large roof.

"Do it!" The Kazekage commanded as he saw the ANBU rushing towards them, "yes sir!" the unknown Oto ninja sai as they formed a single hand seal. "Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation!" they all yelled as one.

A large dark purple barrier formed into existence, completely boxing in the two Kage. One of the dark robed ANBU with purple markings on their mask couldn't change direction in the air, he hit the barrier and with a cry of pain he erupted in flames.

The remaining three ANBU stopped when they saw their comrade fall, "barrier," the leader said with a slight curse, seeing no way to break it.

Suddenly there was a crackle of lighting and someone breaking the sonic barrier. Two large shapes struck the glowing barrier, but instead of catching aflame, that part of the barrier shattered as the two figures entered the closed off part. The barrier quickly fixed the hole, leaving no way in for the others.

The Kazekage and Hokage's eyes widened when they saw just exactly who had broken through an S-Rank barrier with ease. Orochimaru cursed heatedly in his head.

The Third Raikage and future Fourth Raikage of Kumogakure no sato, were standing on the opposite side of the roof from them. They were casually walking, but anyone could see that they were tense and ready for a fight.

"Attacking your own allies," Raizen shook his head, "even I have to admit that's low."

"Why are you doing this, Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi demanded the man who held a kunai at his neck.

The Wind Shadow looked at the Fire Shadow with the look of a madman, he chuckled deeply, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, Sarutobi-_sensei!"_

The Hokage widened his eyes in shock, Raizen gritted his teeth as he realized that the real Kazekage was probably dead, and this man was…

"Orochimaru!" A roared, his face red with anger as he started to tremble in rage, lighting starting to spark around him, he was about to step forward but the Raikage put an hand on his chest, A looked at his father in confusion but Raizen shook his head, _wait_.

The Kazekage chuckled again, he grabbed the mask and ripped it off along with his skin. Instead of the tanned skin of the Fourth Kazekage, it revealed pale skin, golden eyes, small purple markings. Orochimaru of the Sanin.

"Dad, brother!" everyone heard a familiar voice. N appeared on the outside of the barrier, Yugito behind him. N and Yugito didn't appear harmed, but both paled when they saw the two in a stand off with Orochimaru of the Sanin.

"N! Yugito!" The Raikage barked, "get out of here!"

"Dad, Suna and Oto are attacking, what do you want us to do?" N asked as he tried to not freak out seeing his brother and father about to be in a pretty hard death match.

Everyone was silent, whatever the Kage said would affect the rest of the battle. Orochimaru chuckled, "tell me Raikage-dono, why fight for Konoha?" he asked, "you are not allied with them in fact your enemies. Why risk having your shinobi being killed for the Leaf. You may lose prominent Chunin, Jonin, your children."

Sarutobi said nothing as Orochimaru listed off the reasons why they should not aid Konoha, he had a sinking feeling knowing that Orochimaru was right.

Raizen pondered his next move, on one hand they had no reason to be in this fight, on the other Orochimaru had created bases in _his_ land,he had kidnapped _his_ subordinates, he had experimented on _his_ people.

"N, Yugito!" Raizen barked at his son and surrogate daughter, "protect Konoha! Attack any Suna or Oto ninja, don't hold back!" and with a bellow the echoed through the entire arena, "KUMOGAKURE! HELP DEFEND KONOHA!" they all heard a multitude of "hai!" as the Cloud ninja fought against the Sound and Sand.

N and Yugito nodded, "hai!" they both yelled.

Orochimaru frowned, "and why would you ally yourselves with the Leaf, they are your enemies."

A smirked, "that may be true, but you are too." He glared at the Sanin, "you really didn't think we wouldn't find out about you kidnapping our people and experimenting on them, did you?"

"N, Yugito. Get out of here, we have this," the Third Raikage said gruffly.

"Right," N grabbed Yugito's hand, "come on Yugito-chan, lets go kick some invading butt!"

The two dashed off, a couple of cried pains quickly followed as the Suna and Oto ninja found themselves being attacked by the two Jinchuuriki.

"Well then," Raizen cracked his knuckles, a motion followed by A. they each had the same smirk of their face, "shall we get to business?"

Sakura screamed shrilly as an Oto ninja leapt at her with a kunai at the ready, she closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her face, as though that would stop the ninja. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a cry of pain. Kakashi appeared in front of his student, the Oto ninja being kicked into the ground.

"Sakura," Kakashi told his student, "don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you, wake up the others." He motioned towards the passed out Genin who had fallen asleep due to the Genjutsu that had been cast when the Kage Box had exploded.

Sakura nodded and went down to the floor, she quickly crawled over to Choji and Ino, she formed several handseals and whispered "Kai," breaking the Genjutsu and waking up the two thirds of the next Ino-Shika-Cho.

"S-Sakura, whats going on?" Choji asked, as he glanced around the area blinking his eyes blearily, Sakura saw something glint in front of them, "look out!" she cried as she pushed Choji aside, several Kunai struck the wood where Choji had been sitting moments before.

Choji crashed to the floor and backpeddled away from the chair, he didn't realize he was now out of the seats and was in the aisle, completely visable.

"Choji!" Ino and Sakura screamed as a Oto ninja appeared behind Choji, a sword ready to stab the chubby boy.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" a war cry rang across the entire arena, the Oto ninja was immediately punched through the thick concrete wall, and landed in the hallway dead.

It was then revealed that Choji's savior was none of than Killer Bee, he flashed the Akamichi with a grin, "you alright kid? This is a war, ain't no time to fib."

"Yosh!" Guy yelled as he punched a Suna ninja in the face, making him fly twenty meters through the air and crashing to the ground forming a large crater.

"It seems that your youthful Village has decided to help us fend off against these unyoutful attackers!" Guy said with a beaming smile with a usual twinkle shining in his teeth.

The Suna ninja who had appeared in front of Guy staggered back as he was momentarily blinded by the smile, which of course gave Guy enough time to give the poor sap a heavy roundhouse kick.

Killer Bee looked around the area, in the air there were sparks as ninja clashed against each other, all the civilians and low ranking ninja were passed out in their seats, luckily enough that helped them. It would be harder to fight through a crowd of panicking civilians.

Three Suna ninja rushed towards the dark-skinned rapper, Bee formed a couple hand seals, "Raiton: Electric Murder!" he smashed his hands against the ground, a huge crater formed and a large amount of deadly lighting rushed through the ground, turning the compact concrete into rubble, and electrocuting the Sunagakure ninja.

Bee heard a smashing sound behind him, he glanced behind him to see Choji smashing an Oto nin against the wall with a gigantic arm. Bee gave the boy a thumbs up, "Nice!"

N was covered in his Lighting Release Armor, he punched an Oto ninja into the ground before reappearing behind another invader before the ninja meet the same fate as the first.

"DIE!" N saw a Suna ninja running at him with a raised sword, Yugito suddenly appeared kicking the man into the ground, causing a large crater.

"Yugito," N pointed towards a group of Oto ninja, "crisp 'em!"

"Got it!" she yelled, "Katon: Roaring Azul Streams!" instead of the usual orange or redish fire, dark blue fire erupted from her mouth, one of the Oto ninja brought up a water shield, but it did little to no good against Yugito's superior flames.

"**Kit!"** Kyuubi spoke as N dodged a sword before kicking the man in the chest.

"_What Kyu, I'm a little busy here!"_ N said as he continued to dodge blows. He managed to defeat most of the attackers, whoever he didn't finish off Yugito was quick to aid him.

"**You've forgotten something,"** the great Bjuu said, **"think, Suna is attacking. What do you think they are planning to do?"**

"_I've noticed that they are attacking baka," _N responded angrily as he punched a ninja that had been sneaking up on Yugito, but then his posture left his body slack, "_Gaara!"_

"Shit…" N mumbled, "Yugito, we have to find Gaara! Suna is probably going to use him, and we all know how much damage a Jinchuuriki can make!"

Yugito nodded her head, she closed her eyes and formed a single hand seal as she searched for his chakra, N defending her in case someone tried to attack her when she was vulnerable.

Yugito's slited eyes snapped open, "I found him! He's in the forest with his siblings, there are some other signatures around him, I think they may be Leaf. We need to hurry, Gaara's chakra is increasing by the minute… I think he is trying to transform."

N cursed, "then lets go!" he dashed off towards the direction of their fellow Jinchuuriki.

The two were blurs as they raced through Konoha's forest, they passed Shikamaru who had just finished his battle with some of the Sound ninja, they didn't stop but kept on running towards the area they knew Gaara was in.

They rushed past the battle between Shino and Kankuro, like in the Second Exams Kankuro had been defeated by the bug user, Shino saw them rush past them and gave them a curt nod.

"I sense him," N said curtly as they nearly reached the area where they sensed Gaara, "along with his sister, and…. Wait, is it those two?" N questioned.

The Nibi and Kyubi Jinchuuriki stopped on a large tree branch and examined the scene in front of them, there was Sai, breathing deeply as he clutched at a wound in his side, Sakura who was passed out against a tree being crushed by a large hand made of sand. Temari was at the outskirts of the battlefield, looking at Gaara with fear.

Gaara didn't look the same, half his body was bigger and seemed to be made of sand, his left cold teal eye was now gold with a star and four dots in it, if anyone besides N, Yugito, and Bee saw him, they would think they had stumbled across a monster.

Instead they had stumbled upon a Jinchuuriki out of control. Gaara swirvled his head to the two other Jinchuuriki, a blood thirsy grin formed on his face.

He chuckled deeply, with a small hint of insanity behind the tone, "finaly, I finaly found you!" sand swirled around him protectively but some of it looked ready to attack the two blondes.

"Come on…. Make me feel alive! Let me rip you apart so your blood will stain my sand! Let me prove my existence!"

(With the Kage)

Orochimaru quickly dodged a large fireball, courtesy of his old sensei. He sensed A appear behind him, and was thrown into the ground, creating a rather large crater.

Orochimaru chuckled as he stood up, he looked unharmed, he formed several hand seal, "Edo Tensei!" three coffins appeared in front of him.

"That's!" Sarutobi gasped as he looked at the coffins, the one on the right was labeled _First_, the other _Second,_ and the final and closest one was labeled _Fourth._

"So you managed to complete it, huh?" Sarutobi said as he looked at his student in shame, "you managed to complete the Edo Tensei."

"Edo Tensei?" A questioned as he and his father appeared on either side of the Hokage.

"I recognize that name, is it _that_ justu?" the Raikage asked the Hokage, being as old as Sarutobi, the Raikage knew about the Second Hokage and the Edo Tensei, though Tobirama had never used the jutsu like Orochimaru was now.

Sarutobi responded by throwing kunai at the _Fourth_ coffin, quickly followed by another Katon Justu. The coffin crumbled and fell to the ground, a person was in the pile of debris, it didn't take any guesses to know that he was dead.

"What the… who is that?" A asked his dad, they didn't know who the man was, but they caught sight of an Oto Hiate-ate, A's eyes narrowed, "you used your own shinobi as sacrifices!"

"Oh calm down brat," Orochimaru said with a smirk, "they are just canon fodder, the only thing they helped me was to use their souls for _this_!"

The two remaining coffins opened, two figures stepped out. All the Kage and future Kage couldn't help but stare in shock, even the ANBU watching the battle – and doing absolutely nothing to try and aid their leader – gasped as they recognized the two men.

The First and Second Hokage of Konohagakure no sato were staring at the three men with dead black eyes.

(With N and Yugito)

Gaara gripped the tree branch that supported his weight, then he threw himself at N and Yugito, _fast!_ The two thought as they jumped to safety as the branch they had been standing in was smash to a thousand pieces by Gaara.

_Damn it,_ Yugito thought as Gaara's gigantic sand arm chased after her, she threw several kunai with exploding tags on them at the gigantic hand, but even with that much firepower the arm wasn't severely damaged.

"DIE!" Gaara screamed as Yugito found herself backed against a tree, the hand smashed into the tree, Gaara smiled but it disappeared when he realized that the only thing he had crushed was the tree and a log.

Yugito appeared above him, "Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!" she called out as she exhaled a gigantic ball of fire that headed towards the Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

Gaara's sand shield formed above him protectively, as soon as the jutsu ended long streams of sand shot towards Yugito, who couldn't move as she was falling.

The first stream of strand missed Yugito by an inch, she quickly slid down the sand, and she jumped off it as sharp spikes formed where she had been before. The other streams quickly followed Yugito, there was the sound of a sword slicing though things. The sand that had almost reached Yugito was sliced in half and fell to the forest floor.

Yugito landed on a tree branch as N appeared by her, he was wielding a sword and had been the one to cut the sand, Yugito flashed the boy a small smile, "thanks for the save N-kun."

N smiled back, "no problem Yugito-chan, look out." The two scattered as Gaara shot off towards them, this time he went for N. N noticed that Gaara now had a large tail, as he dodged the gigantic arm Gaara's tail appeared out of no where and hit the blonde Jinchuuriki making him crash through multiple trees.

"Ow," N mumbled as he slowly got up, he saw Gaara's hand rushing towards him. N's chakra flared as his lightning armor appeared around him, he rushed forward and he and the hand connected.

N continued to run, the sand being turned to dust as it hit the crackling red lightning that surrounded our favorite Jinchuuriki. N appeared behind Gaara. Slowly but surely Gaara's entire sand hand lost its form and fell to the ground.

Gaara glared at N with pure rage, he suddenly cried in pain as he clutched his head, Shukaku was demanding he killed them. "I won't lose…" Gaara said darkly as the sand gourd broke up and covered the enraged boy.

The sand formed around him, dark blue veins formed, the sand forming in a certain shape. N and Yugito were soon looking at a miniature Shukaku.

"He's completely lost control," N said to Yugito, both looked alarmed, "do you think this would happen to us?"

"**No it wouldn't,"** Kyubi said,** "granted there is always the chance you may lose control, but you won't turn into chibi forms of us, well not like that at least."**

"How are we going to take him down? If this keeps up we may be fighting against the actual Shukaku," Yugito stated.

"Ehehe!" Gaara chuckled, N and Yugito both saw spittle spraying out of his mouth, N's nose scrunched up and he held up a hand, "okay dude, you need some breath mints." He said as he waved the smell away from his nose.

Gaara crossed his arms in an X. "Sand Shuriken!" dozens of sand shuriken appeared out of his arms and raced towards the two blonde Jinchuuriki.

N jumped in front of Yugito just in time as the shuriken neared them, all of the sand shuriken that hit N either bounced off or broke as they hit his Raiton no Yoroi.

"Why are you two so persistant," Gaara snarled, "just let me kill you already!"

"Thanks for the offer but I think we'll pass," Yugito said.

Even though Gaara's face was completely covered in sand and in the shape of his Bjuu, the two could see confusion in his features and eyes.

"Why…"

The Kumogakure Genin looked at the red-head in confusion as well, "why do you work together? Why do you protect each other?" Gaara yelled, "why do you care about each other?!"

Gaara fell to his knees, "why aren't you like me," he whispered as he looked at his monstrous looking claws, he looked back up and glared at the two, "why do you care about someone who is not yourself! I saw you protect her from my sand, why is that!"

"There is only one way to be strong," Gaara snarled, "I fight only for myself, I love only myself, I care only for myself…. Why aren't you like me!" he screamed, "you are Jinchuuriki too! Yet I've seen you with each other and those other people from your village, you all care about one another, why! Why aren't you a demon like me!"

"Gaara…" the two said as one, pity filling their tones. They knew that they had an easier life compared to most Jinchuuriki, but what kind of hell did Gaara go through that he believed that he was a demon and didn't need love to survive?

Sai's eyes narrowed, he had been near unconsciousness but he was close enough to the battle he could hear what was going on yet not getting in the way of the firepower. Kumogakure had another Jinchuuriki, besides the Hachibi and Nibi? Lord Danzo needed to know this.

"I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" Gaara yelled, a large tower of sand rose to the air. There was a large cloud of smoke the enveloped the area.

_Crap,_ Yugito and N thought as they now gazed upon the full glory of the Ichibi. The size of the Raikage building (maybe even bigger) the Ichibi looked slightly like a raccoon, its golden eyes glaring down at them, blue markings covering it.

"_Uhm Kyu, I don't suppose you know how to take this guy down without you actually appearing, do you?"_ N asked his Bjuu.

Temari was trembling, _he finally did it, the perfect possession._ She looked at the form her baby brother had taken with fear, she remembered the last time this had happened. In their village, so many deaths, and Gaara was happy about it. Happy to prove his existence.

"Yugito, we need to use our Bjuu's chakra," N said, Yugito was about to protest, seeing as how many risks they would be taking, when she noticed N was panting slightly. She remembered that the invasion had happened right after his match, and while he wasn't exhausted that coupled on with fighting off invaders and Gaara.

Yugito nodded, she closed her eyes, _"Nibi, lets do this!"_

"**Right Kitten!"** chakra formed around Yugito, not enough for a cloak but enough to use the initial state.

N however was covered in a one-tailed state, "get ready Yugito-chan, I'm evening the score." He bit his finger and formed handseals, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke easily the size of the Ichibi erupted where the two had stood. The smoke cleared to reveal N and Yugito standing on the gigantic head of Gamabunta, the chief toad.

"**What the…. Where am I?"** Gamabunta rumbled out as he looked around the area, his eyes resting on the Ichibi.

"Boss toad!" N jumped down on his nose.

"**Oh its you N, what's going on? Why is the Ichibi in front of us?"**

"Konoha is being invaded!" N explained.

Gamabunta's eyes widened, **"What! By who?"**

"Sunagakure and Otogakure, Orochimaru is in a fight with pops, bro, and the Hokage. Me and Yugito-chan went after Gaara, the Ichibi Jincuuriki, we were doing fine until he completely transformed."

Gamabunta breathed out a puff of smoke from his pipe, **"hmmm so Sunagakure has betrayed their allies. Very well brat, I'll help you deal with this guy. Jiraiya wouldn't exactly be pleased if he found out I was summoned during the invasion and didn't help out."**

"Speaking of that," Yugito said, "where the hell is the perv? Why isn't he helping? He's one of the Sanin, surely he could help take down the snake freak."

Gamabunta sighed, **"according to Gamahiro, Jiraiya left the village a couple days ago, something about needing new research for his books."**

Yugito and N looked at each other in disbelief, "he left to go peeking!" Yugito exclaimed with a twitching brow.

"Jeez Pervy Sage," N mumbled.

"**Jiraiya's habits aside,"** Gamabunta unsheated his huge sword and held it at the ready, **"I believe we have some Bjuu ass to kick."**

Gamabunta jumped up high in the air, N and Yugito only staying on by channeling chakra to their feet, and managed to close the distance between summon and Bjuu in a few mere seconds.

The sword hit the Shukaku's right shoulder, for a second nothing happened, but then Gamabunta jumped again as the entire arm was cut off.

"**Interesting,"** Gaara's voice boomed throughout the forest, **"very interesting Yotsuki N!"**

"What I don't get any death threats from overgrown raccoons?" Yugito muttered where N and Gamabunta laughed.

Sand swirled on the Ichibi's forehead, the figure of Gaara appeared from within the hand.

Gaara spoke softly, the Jinchuuriki could barely hear him due to the distance, "to thank you for entertaining me up till now, I'll show you the real power of the Sand Spirit!" Gaara's eyes were no longer the ice-cold teal; instead the iris and pupil had disappeared, leaving his eyes to be pure white.

"Anyone else getting a bad feeling about this?" N asked as Gaara formed the ram seal and gritted his teeth in concentration.

Gaara then slunched forward, eyes closed, he was asleep. The Ichibi's pale yellow eyes suddenly changed to bright gold, the star and spots swirled before setting back in its place even bigger.

A shriek of insane laughter echoed throughout the battlefield, the Ichibi, the _real_ Ichibi, had awaken.

(With the Kages)

"This isn't good!" A said to the others as he dodged a kick to the head by the Second Hokage. The Second continued on with an onslaught of fast and deadly punches, but A managed to dodge them easily.

Hokage or not, The Second wasn't known for his taijutsu, that was A's specialty. He didn't underestimate the man though.

A disappeared and reappeared behind the Second, he rammed his elbow into the man's back, sending him flying forward. Right into the arms of the Third Raikage.

Raizen held the man in a choke hold, he jerked his arms and ripped the man's head off. The body fell to the ground, Raizen jumped away as the neck slowly started to grow again, until Tobirama's head was back on his body.

Sarutobi was in a death match with the First Hokage, "Roof Tile Shuriken!" he stomped his foot on the ornate roof. A multitude of tiles rose in the air, spun, before shooting off towards the First Hokage.

Hashirama dodged the first couple of unique shuriken, one appeared in front of him and he punched it, making it shatter.

"Doton: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

Earth flew out of the elderly man's mouth, quickly forming into a dragon like shape. It raced towards the world reknowned First Hokage, who slapped his hands on the rood, "Mokuton: Wooden Wall!" a wall of solid wood appeared in front of the man, making a sphere around it wielder. The dragon struck the wall and even though there was a loud explosion, the wall was undamaged.

Tobirama formed a single hand seal, "Suiton: Water Shock Wave!" water formed around the white haired man, swirling around him protectively like a whirlpool.

With a strangled cry the Second released the jutsu upon the two Cloud ninja, the cyclone of water rushed towards them, A briefly thought a tsunami was approaching them.

"Doton: Mud Wall!" the Third Hokage's voice rang through the area, a gigantic wall of earth appeared in front of the Raikage, Hokage, and A, keeping them safe from the powerful jutsu.

Despite being safe from the water, the entire roof was now submerged in the water, the barrier keeping it from escaping.

"Thanks for the save," A said to the Hokage who smiled weakly at the young man. Before anyone could react, long tendrils made of condensed water appeared from behind the Hokage and grabbed hold of him and dragging him underneath.

Hiruzen struggled to get out of the Second's iron-hard grip, but couldn't. He sensed a shadow on him and his old sensei, and then his sensei was shot away as the Raikage punched him. Raizen grabbed his fellow Kage by the scruff of the neck and swam up to the surface of the water in the matter of seconds.

A was currently locked in combat with the First Hokage, despite A having an upper hand with taijutsu and his immense strength, he was still struggling as even if he managed to get a hit in, a punch that could normally kill a man in one blow, only created holes in the Hokage's body, before the Edo Tensei healed him again in the matter of seconds.

A kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying through the air. A sensed danger below him and jump into the air and onto the Mud Wall as a beam of condensed water hit where he had been before.

Another couple shots of the beams raced towards A who dodged it, it cut cleanly through the hard rock, showing how even one hit would kill a man.

_I have to admit it,_ A thought as he dodged another beam, _the stories about these guys weren't overexagerated. If anything they didn't manage to say all of it._

The three regrouped, "Hokage-sama, these guys were your teachers, do you know any of their weaknesses?" A asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi chuckled grimly, "I'm afraid my sensei's didn't have any weaknesses, none that I saw."

"How do we end this jutsu? If we end it, then they'll go back to the afterlife?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes in thought, "I'm afraid there may be only one way to get rid of them, and to make sure they can never be summoned again."

A was about to ask what that was when they all heard the tile crack underneath them, they glanced down to see cracks forming… and seedlings appearing and growing before their eyes.

"Mokuton!" A exclaimed as he saw for the first time in his life the legendary bloodline of the First Hokage.

"Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence," the First Hokage said as he stared at the three, the wood growing bigger and bigger by the second.

Then as soon as it had emerged, the wood sprang up and turned into trees the size of buildings. The three scattered as they dodged the deadly jutsu.

Raizen noticed a branch coming after him, he activated his lightning amour and smashed it into a thousand pieces, but it quickly regrowed so fast it did little difference.

The Third Raikage heard a strangled cry, he noticed through the emerging forest that the Hokage had been caught by a branch and was now completely bound. Before the old man could do anything he saw a flash of lightning as his son appeared by the Kage.

"Hang on!" A said as he tried to rip the branches off the Kage, some of them he managed to break easily, but to his surprise some of the branches took a lot more strength needed to break simple branches.

_No wonder this guy was so feared, I think I can see why he could contain the Nine-tails._

Sarutobi quickly leapt to his feet as A freed him, "we're even now," A told the old man bluntly.

Despite the situation they were in Sarutobi could help but chuckle, "oh I think we may have to save each other a couple more times for today."

A chuckled as well, "I won't die that easily old man!"

Sarutobi smiled, "I may be an old man but I think I could take a youngster like you."

A's eyebrow twitched, "youngster! Im twenty!" he cried in indignation.

Raizen appeared behind the two and bonked them on the head, making the two fall into the ground, "we can bicker later!" he barked gruffly, "we have a fight to win!"

Hashirama and Tobirama appeared near Orchimaru, both flanking the man. Orochimaru was smirking so much it would make Sasuke look at the creepy pedophile with a bit of respect, not that he would have.

Sarutobi bit his thumb, and did some familiar hand seals, "Summoning: Monkey King Enma!"

There was a poof of smoke, and suddenly the three became four. Enma was tall, even taller than A and Raizen, and was about as broad. His Konoha Hiate-ate shone in the light as a soft wind blew through his snow white fur.

"**Orochimaru,"** Enma said as he looked down on his summoner's old student,** "so this day has finaly come, eh Sarutobi?"**

Sarutobi nodded grimly, "that it has old friend."

Enma noticed A and Raizen, **"Hmm so the Raikage and his brat are helping us out, the times are changing aren't they?"**

"I'M NOT A BRAT!" A roared at the monkey, he looked ready to punch the Monkey King into the next millennium.

Enma chuckled, **"yep that's defiantly the Raikage's brat, has the same nasty temper."**

"Enma transform into the Adamantine Nyoi!" Sarutobi asked his summon.

For the first time in this battle, fear flashed through Orochimaru's eyes as he realized what his old sensei was talking about. He quickly turned to the Hokage, "quickly, kill him! Don't let him transform!" he cried.

The Hokage didn't respond but they followed the Snake Sannin's orders and ran towards the monkey. **"Like I would go down that easy!"** Enma shouted as he punched the Second through several layers of wood.

The First appeared by the monkey but before he could try to attack the man, Raizen appeared in the blink of an eye and punched the First through the entire field of trees.

Enma struck a pose, "transform!" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A black blur shot out of the smoke and into Sarutobi's waiting hands. Sarutobi held the huge pitch black staff at the ready, a smirk etched on his face.

"Hmmm perhaps I should finally partake in this battle, neh sensei?" Orochimar asked his sensei with an oily smirk. He smacked his hand against his stomach and he suddenly looked like he was about to hack something up.

A python's head appeared out of the man's mouth, the snake opened its mouth in the man's mouth and a hilt was revealed. The sword continued to get out of the snake until it reached the tip, Orochimaru grabbed the hilt as the snake tongue retreated back into his insides.

The sword in question seemed to be plain, but anyone could tell by the glinting steel that it looked almost unnaturally sharp. The hilt was pitch black while the blade was long and thin, and looked like it could cut through steel.

"I have this," Raizen said as he cracked his knuckles, "A, Hokage-dono, take care of the Hokage's." his chakra levels increased as he activated his lightning armor, "I'm gonna fry this guy!"

Raizen suddenly appeared on Orochimaru's right, with a single blow the Snake Sanin was thrown around like a rag doll. Orochimaru cringed slightly as Raizen's foot came crashing down on his chest.

For a second nothing happened before Orochimaru chuckled, he slowly got up, he looked at the elderly Kage with a gaze shining with malice. "You may be the Raikage, but you're as old as sensei… let's see if you still have the power to back up your position."

"Bring it on brat!" Raizen roared at the man, Orochimaru formed a hand seal.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." A huge torrent of wind came from Orochimaru, Raizen shushined away in the blink of an eye, the jutsu destroyed a large section of the forest.

Raizen appeared in front of Orochimaru, he ducked as a dozen deadly snakes sprang out of the man's mouth. Raizen swung upward and easily sliced through the dozen snakes with his bare arm.

Raizen punched the man square in the face, Orochimaru crashed into a tree, forming cracks on the chakra made bark. Orochimaru chuckled, "not bad, but I won't go down so easily."

Snakes, even more snakes than before, sprang from Orochimaru's arms, a dozen went directly towards Raizen while other moved to his side to keep him from fleeing.

Flee Raizen did not. He merely stood there in annoyance as the snakes struck and immediately turned into ash as his armor electrocuted them. "I'm the Third Raikage of Kumogakure no sato!" Raizen growled darkly at the man, "I won't be killed by some snot nosed brat who thinks he can challenge me!"

Orochimaru's legs suddenly disappeared and transformed into a large pure white snake tail, he slithered towards the Kage with surprising speed. But even with Orochimaru's experience and good taijutsu he realized he was severely out matched.

Orochimaru hand landed on the hilt of his sword, Kusangi, and was ready to use it at the ready. Raizen surged forward, Orochimaru flung his hands onto the ground and called out "Doton: Earth Flow River!" the tile underneath Raizen suddenly turned into mud, making the man sink to his broad shoulders.

Orochimaru took this advantage and unsheathed his sword and ran quickly towards the trapped Kage, but as soon as he reached the Lightning Shadow Raizen leapt from the mud and grabbed the man by the neck.

"Lightning Style: Laser Incineration!" Raizen said as the lightning covering him covered Orochimaru who screamed as the lightning started to incinerate him.

Raizen tossed the now dead Orochimaru to the side, he started to walk away as A and Sarutobi saw the dead Orochimaru.

But then Raizen heard something behind him, he turned around just in time to see the supposively dead Orochimaru open his mouth slightly. There was a squishing noise and two hands appeared in the man's mouth, Raizen's eyes widened as a body slithered out of Orochimaru.

The person stood up and they saw with shock a woman whose skin was as pale as Orochimaru's. The woman chuckled, "did you really think you could kill me so easily?" she purred.

Sarutobi stared at the woman in shock and disbelief, for the woman sounded exactly like Orochimaru. The gears started to turn in the man's head, "you actually created it," he whispered.

"You created an immortality jutsu!" Sarutobi looked at the ground ashamed, "I failed you as a sensei."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Kukukuku don't worry sensei you won't have to feel that hopeless failure soon, because I'll finally get to kill you!"

Raizen raced forward once again, his arm clashed against Orochimaru's sword, the sword digging into his protruders slighting. Lightning gathered in the Raikage's palm, forming a deadly point.

There was a flash of light, the sound of flesh being cut, and a thud. Orochimaru was in half, Raizen's signature jutsu Hell Stab fading away as did his lightning armor. Kusangi cluttered on the tile as it rolled away from Orochimaru and rolled in the middle between the two.

Snakes suddenly sprang from the two halves of Orochimaru, they connected and brought the two pieces back together. Orochimaru smirked as he got back up, his finger twitched slightly as Kusangi shot through the air and headed towards Raizen's chest.

The Grass Cutter, a sword of immense strength and power, with the ability to cut through metal hit Raizen's unprotected chest. There was a clink and the sword bounched off.

"What!" Orochimaru couldn't help but gasp, Raizen chuckled as he crossed his arms with a smirk, "you seem to have forgotten about my little nick name. I didn't earn the title 'Perfect Shield' by getting cut up, now did I?"

"Tch," Orochimaru scowled as he stood up, "if I can't kill you then I'll just go for my dear sensei, he's the whole reason I'm here."

Sarutobi clapped his hands together, "It's true I will be dead soon, but not by your hands!" he declared shocking the Sanin, "I may have failed you but with my dying breath I will stop your reign of terror once and for all, I owe it to my village and the countless other victims you have experimented on for your selfish means!"

And then suddenly everyone felt a feezing chill creep up their spines as some_thing_ appeared behind Sarutobi. The figure made even Raizen tense up in fear, the power this thing was giving off was unnatural and very powerful. Having fought the Eight Tails singlehandily, this was a huge compliment.

The thing looked like some kind of demon from the pits of Tatarus, beads were wrapped around the left hand, a blade in the mouth. With white hair that looked like the bones on a skeleton, the figure seemed to be stuck within being a solid being and transparency.

The thing's right hand stuck itself in the Hokage who cringed in pain; the hand went through the Hokage's stomach and latched itself onto the First and Second's chests.

_Forgive me, Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei,_ Sarutobi thought as the two Hokage's bodies turned pure white as something took some sort of blue energy from the two, they were curiously shaped like a body, but before they could be inspected further they disappeared.

"Fuin!" the Third yelled as the Shinigami took their souls, the First and Second crumbled to dust, but for a brief second they smiled at their student, as though they knew what was happening and accepted it.

A seal formed on the Third's chest. Raizen and A immediately recognized it, for that seal was what was on N's navel, a part of the seal that held the Nine-Tails at bay.

As the First and Second's bodies turned to ash, a figure was soon revealed in each pile, the two people were obviously dead. Staring at the three with pale, glassy, unseeing eyes. Their Oto Hiate-ate glimed in the pale sunlight. One was female while the other was male.

A noticed the surprise and recognization in Sarutobi's eyes, "you know them?" he asked as he looked down at the two dead teenagers. He noticed that they were around N and Yugito's age.

"They were in the Chunin exams, your genin, Omoi, fought against the lad while one of my genin, Shikamaru, fought the girl. I think their names were Zaku and Kin." Sarutobi said with a voice heavy in anger, he looked at his student with rage, tears streaming down his eyes, "how _dare_ you use _children_ for your own selfish means!"

"Oh please," Orochimaru waved off the two's deaths, "they were extendable, cannon foder."

A glared at the man, as did the Kage, "no one is cannon fodder!" A declared, "I would never use my people to further my own selfish means! You're a disgrace!"

"Like I care of your opinion, and this coming from a Cloud shinobi? I'm pretty sure you've gotten your hands dirty," Orochimaru said harshly.

Raizen nodded his head, "It's true that my village and people may have caused people pain, I've killed many people and made many enemies. But I did it all for my family and my people! I would glady die if it meant even a single child lived. I am their leader, their advisor, their protector! I am the Raikage!"

Sarutobi leapt forward, Enma still in staff form, he and Orochimaru traded numerous attacks. Sarutobi gained the advantage when he whacked Kusangi out of Orochimaru's hands.

"Raizen, A hold him down!" Sarutobi yelled over the clashing of weapons. The two did not hesitate and headed into the heated battle, before Orochimaru knew it his arms were pinned to his back, Raizen and A holding an arm. Orochimaru struggled to break free but found it useless against such strong men.

Sarutobi appeared in front of his old student, "It's over!" Sarutobi barked in the man's pale face, the purple hand appeared again and went into Orochimaru's chest.

_This is bad,_ Orochimaru thought in panic as he felt the hand slowly leaving his body and taking something with him. His eyes had dilated and he was trembling.

Orochimaru struggled to lift his hand up enough to form a seal, hoping to summon Kusangi but his fingers were crushed as A squeezed them. "Nice try, but that won't work a second time!"

The transparent hand pulled out of the Sanin's body with the same blue glowing energy it had taken from the First and Second Hokage. It was not the entire thing, more like the edge.

"The Reaper Death seal," Sarutobi began, "for the effectiveness of this jutsu one's own soul is handed over to the Shinigami, the Grim Reaper. It's a jutsu that costs the user their life, both in this world and the next. For anyone who uses this jutsu or is sealed by this jutsu will spend eternity in the Shinigami's stomach. We shall battle for eternity! It's the jutsu that our hero, the Fourth Hokage, used to seal the Kyubi inside a newborn infant. This is the jutsu that will kill you… Orochimaru. Your soul will be dragged out of you… and you will finally die."

_What!_ A thought in awe and disbelief, _no wonder N's seal is so powerful, the Death God's power itself is powering it along with N's chakra and his fathers._

"Your soul is already half-way out," Sarutobi declared with a grim smile. The Shinigami raised its dagger, and sliced the souls. Before eating it, the souls screaming in anguish, before being swallowed by the devilish Grim Reaper.

But then Sarutobi started to hack up blood, the soul still in the purplish arm retracted slightly into Orochimaru. Sarutobi smiled bitterly, "but I'm afraid my age is catching up to me, I have no strength left… but even if I can't take your whole soul I'll take something that is more precious to you. Your jutsu!" he turned his attention to the Raikage and A, "I don't suppose you could lend me a little more chakra? Just a little, if you give to much you may lose your soul as well."

Before the two could reply a very, very, _very_ familiar voice rang behind them, "yo old man I heard you needed some chakra on the double, to take care of Snake Face who has caused all this trouble. Don't you worry you big 'ol heart of gold, I won't let lose just cause your old!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a smirking Killer Bee walking up to them, despite a couple scratches on him and his clothing he seemed fine. What really got their attention was how the hell he got into the area.

"Bee!" A yelled shocked, "how the hell did you get in here? This whole place is surrounded by a S-Rank barrier, not even those ANBU," he gestured his hands to the shocked ANBU standing outside the barrier, "could get in."

Bee pointed at something, they all saw with surprise that there was a hole in the floor, they could see the inside of the building from the view point. "You guys realize that this is a roof? It wasn't that hard seeing as I'm living proof. It doesn't matter if there is a barrier on the top and sides, all I had to do was go inside."

A looked at Orochimaru, "…. You used an S-Rank barrier to keep in Kage-level shinobi for a death match… and you forgot to create a barrier on the BOTTOM of the area of said death match!"

If Orochimaru had control of his hands he would have either smacked or strangled himself, "I knew I had forgotten something!"

Bee did some sort of weird dance as he pointed at Orochimaru, "yo you fool and tool, you messed up big and now that everyone knows it's not cool!"

"God damit it Bee, why didn't you come back us up?" A demanded to his younger brother who was still doing that stupid dance he and N liked to do.

"I was busy taking care of the sound and sand, I couldn't really tend to this matter at hand. I had to watch out for my students and Daimyo, but man can my students fight yo." Bee said with his normal care-free smile.

Sarutobi smiled even though the Grim Reaper had his hand stuck inside him holding onto the remainder of his soul, Bee jumped towards the four and placed a hand on his back, his hand glowed bright blue as he channeled enough chakra into the elderly kage. He made sure not to give too much, or he may have found himself in the Death God's belly.

Orochimaru yelled in pain as his hands stopped trembling and they turned a nasty gray, as though they had turned to stone. "You can't use your hands or arms, you can never form another hand seal again, never cast a jutsu again. You may live another day my foolish old student but your dream has died." Sarutobi said as he fell to the ground.

Raizen and A let go of him, seeing there was no danger and ran towards the downed Kage. Orochimaru fled with his four followers, ANBU chasing after them, not that they would catch the elusive Snake Sanin.

Sarutobi chuckled, "so this is how it ends, dying for my village despite my old age, this is the way I would have wanted it to go." He looked at the dark-skinned men in front of him, "I want to thank you, not only as Hokage but also a stubborn old man, I doubt my village could have survived without your help, thank you… You take care of yourselves, our world is a world of hatred and anger, it is not hard to lose someone important and to become part of the cycle…. Also tell N that I have faith that he will become one of the strongest shinobi this world has ever seen, maybe Jiraiya is right, maybe he is the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One?" A asked.

"Ask Jiraiya, I don't have much time left. Please protect N, he is my successor's heir, I never had the chance to protect him as a child, but it warms this old heart to see you have protected him even better than I ever could," the man's voice grew weaker, "well it seems I'll get to see Minato again, he'll be happy to know about his son, he'll be proud." Sarutobi gave one last gentle smile as his eyes closed, he looked peaceful, as though he was sleeping.

The three Kumogakure ninja sensed some people behind them, they saw it was Jiraiya whose eyes were shining brightly as he saw the still form of his sensei. Tears trailed down the red marks on his cheeks, "sensei."

(With N and Yugito)

"**I'm free! I'm free!"** Shukaku cackled as he jumped into the air in giddiness.

Shukaku noticed the gigantic toad and the two Jinchuuriki on his back; he pointed a clawed hand at them, **"Right away! The guy I wanna kill, you!"** he cackled. **"And would you look at this, Kyubi and Nibi! Ahahahaha oh I am going to enjoy eating your containers! Your stuck in those puny humans while I'm fully formed, whose the tough guy now!? AHAHAHAHA!"**

"_Kyubi your brother is a dick,"_ N said to his tenant.

Kyubi sighed, **"many of us agree with you, be careful Kit."**

"**I'm going to jump, get ready,"** Gamabunta said to the two.

Shukaku's belly grew bigger, "Futon: Air Bullets!" he slapped his belly and an air bullet the size of a building sped towards the huge toad who jumped into the air in the nick of time.

Gamabunta formed a hand seal, "Suiton: Water Bullets!" he spat out a water that was equaly the size of the air bullet.

Shukaku shot out another air bullet, it hit the water bullet and the two destructive jutsu were canceled out as the other jutsu destroyed the other. While the forest below them was suddenly covered in water as though a hurricane had happened, Shukaku saw Gamabunta was still in the air.

"Futon: Air Bullets!" Shukaku set off at least four bullets at the red toad, who quickly spat out several water bullets in retaliation. The forest floor was drenched from the two jutsu.

"Yugito-chan, any idea on how to get the gender-confused Bjuu to get lost?" N asked his best friend.

"He showed up when Gaara fell asleep, I think we have to wake him up, he just needs a good 'ol punch in the face."

N smirked, "punching people in the face? That's my specialty." He jumped down on Gamabunta's nose and looked at the gigantic toad in the eye, "Boss Toad! You got to get me and Yugito near Gaara, we gotta wake him up! Its either that or be swallowed!" N said in his usual rhymes.

"**Got it!"** Gamabunta quickly jumped towards Shukaku, their heads clashed and Yugito and N leapt off the Chief Toad's head, N was ahead and with a cocked back hand punched Gaara in the face, instantly waking him up and flying off Shukaku's head.

Yugito jumped off the head and formed several hand seals, Nibi's chakra pouring through her, "Katon: Flaming Tornado!" a huge wave of fire came out and swirled around viciously as it struck Shukaku, for a couple of brief seconds there was a scream before Shukaku's conscious returned to Gaara. The fire cleared to see what used to be the sand Bjuu now completely made of glass. The glass shattered into a million pieces, N picked up Gaara as he fell and the three left the area.

Gaara fell to the ground floor, completely exhausted, he lifted his head weakly as N and Yugito walked forward, both were tired but not as exhausted as Gaara.

Fear shined in Gaara's teal eyes, he scrambled backwards weakly, "s-stay away from me!" when he saw the two ignore him and continue walking towards him he tried to escape but he had no energy left.

"I won't die, I won't lose my existence!" Gaara cried.

"Gaara… you asked us before why we were fought together, why we cared for each other, you told us that the only way to be strong was to hate everything around you besides you," Yugito said as she gestured to her and N, "but we've beaten you. How can you be stronger than us?"

Gaara didn't say anything, N spoke next, "Gaara we're like you, we're Jinchuuriki. That creates a bond that nothing can break, we're family, brothers and sisters, friends."

Gaara's eyes widened, "I know that you've been through pain, more pain than me and Yugito-chan, but like we told you a month ago, we want to help you." N's eyes were shining (his shades having broken off during the battle) but he wasn't crying.

"I'm sorry you had to have been alone for all those years, I wish you could have been born in Kumo, sure the villagers hate us but we have family and friends who love and support us. And one day we'll show the villagers that we are just containers not the Bjuu inside us. Despite our life being easier we have still felt that pain, my dad couldn't stop the name-calling and the whispers. Despite us trying to ignore it we still heard them, we saw the hatred and fear in their eyes. Eyes that wished we were gone and never coming back, but we didn't let them get to us. All three of us swore that we would tame our beasts and protect our Village. No one would see us as monsters, but protectors!" N said with a voice filled with passion, Gaara listening to every word.

"If we didn't have important in our lives, people who loved and cared about us, people who we would die for, we wouldn't be as strong as we were now. We may have been like you, we may have hated and cursed them," Yugito spoke softly.

Gaara was having flashbacks of his life, his childhood, the pain, Yashimaru talking about love and how it could cure his hurting heart, Yashimaru trying to kill him, him becoming the monster everyone thought him as.

_Is this why they are so strong, Yashimaru?_ Gaara thought weakly as he thought of his dead uncle.

Kankuro and Temari appeared by their fallen brother, both looked ready to fight N and Yugito, they were fearful of the two. Who wouldn't after they had seen them battle the One-Tailed Shukaku and still looked ready to dish out more pain?

"Temari…. Kankuro, lets go." Gaara said weakly.

"B-But Gaara," Kankuro stopped and decided to listen to his brother, he picked the red-head up. _This has to be the first time I've touched him without his sand trying to kill me,_ he thought. Gaara gave one last look at the two before he disappeared with his siblings.

The clearing was quiet, "you think we got to him?" Yugito asked her friend. N nodded, "yeah I think we did." He broke out into a broad smile and gave his fellow blonde a huge bear huge, crushing the poor girl, "we fought the Ichibi! We're so _awesome!_"

Yugito smiled as she hugged the broad boy back, "that we did, look out Turtle Island here we come."

N dropped her back to the ground, "guess we should go check on pinkie and that Sai guy." Yugito nodded her head in agreement and the two shushined away.

They appeared on a tree branch to find a still exhausted Sai, and the hand made of sand slowly crumbling away, it finally fell apart and the unconscious Sakura fell to her death.

N sighed, "now I have to save the fangirl!" he jumped down after her and in a second appeared cradling the pink haired girl. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the colors around her mixing up her vision, she managed to see spiky hair and immediately jumped to a conclusion.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," she swooned, "you saved me! You really do love me!" she leaned her head upwards, lips puckered. Yugito saw red as she saw the fangirl almost touching N's lips. N was too surprised to do anything. She did what any best friend would do in that situation; she punched the pink haired girl in the face, hard.

"OWWW!" Sakura screamed her vision cleared and she saw with surprise and confusion a blushing N and an angry Yugito. She pointed at the male, "how _dare_ you try to take advantage of me!" she screeched at the blonde.

"What?" N asked, "You were the one who tried to kiss me! I wonder what your precious Sasuke-kun will do when you tried to kiss the guy who kicked his ass.

"Shut up!" she screeched in anger and alarm, "Sasuke-kun is a thousand times better than you, and it was you who instigated the whole thing, I know I'm pretty and amazing but my true love is Sasuke-kun! And he won't believe you over me!"

"Yeah sure he is," N said sarcastically. "I'm sure he even listens to you."

"Dickless is right," Sai added, "and I don't think you are soul mates, seeing as he has shown a large amount of annoyance whenever you are within a hundred meter distance of him."

"Shut up Sai!" Sakura would have tried to hit the boy, excepts she was tired and was being held by N. "Hey where did that monster go?" she asked before she gasped as N's grip tightened around her, strangling the girl.

"Do not, and I repeat, do not call Gaara a monster in front of me!" N snarled while Yugito held up her hand and her fingernails turned into razor sharp claws. Sakura gulped as she got the memo.

"Especially since _we_ were the ones who took him down, Gaara defeated and knocked you unconscious in what, like one hit?" Yugito said. "We should head back, I don't hear anymore fighting," Yugito turned to Sai, "do you need any help."

Sai smiled fakely at the girl, "no I'm fine."

The collection of Genin headed back towards the Village. What they found was not good, bodies were scattered around the streets and buildings. Fire was everywhere and buildings had been smashed by jutsu. _So this is what war is like,_ N thought grimly as the stared at the scene.

N perked his head up when he felt Bee's chakra flare up, "come on!" he said worriedly, wondering if his brother was in trouble. He quickly headed towards the arena, Yugito hot on his heels.

They arrived in the arena just as the enemy fled, N immediately noticed his brothers and father and immediately dropped Sakura on the ground and raced towards his family, Yugito following him.

"I still can't believe the ANBU never thought of getting in using the roof," Raizen was saying in disbelief to his eldest sons when all of a sudden something crashed into him, course being the complete badass he was he didn't move or stumble.

"You guys are okay," N mumbled into his father's chest, hugging him tightly, tears of relief and joy streaming down in his face.

Yugito crashed into A and gave him a tight hug, which he heartily returned.

Bee looked at the scene, "hey what about me? Kirabi? Or as people call me the Mighty Killer Bee!" he said using a dance to help his rhymes.

A and Yugito looked at one another, in perfect synchronization they both yelled, "Shut up Bee!" and punched the teenager in the face, making him crash into a wall.

"Jeez tough crowd, why is it that everyone who hates my rhyme is from the Cloud?" Bee mumbled to himself as he fell out of the hole.

Raizen smiled at his youngest child, he hugged him back tightly, "I think I had to worry more about you, did you really think that bastard could defeat me and A?"

N sniffled, something completely out of his character but if he had spent a good hour knowing that your eldest brother and father were in a death match while Bee was fighting in the invasion he had reason to worry. "Still you never know."

Raizen chuckled, "sorry kiddo but you're stuck with me for a little longer."

N grinned, before noticing something behind his fathers shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Pervy Sage holding the Hokage, who he realized with shock that he was dead. The arena went silent the Konoha ninja staring at their beloved dead leader in disbelief.

The village was in mourning, their Hokage had died, died with a smile on his face as he protected them with his dying breath. The funerals for all the deaths took place a couple days later, Raizen had decided for them to attend, no one argued seeing as they had helpled during the invasion.

N was waiting in the kitchen of their temporary home, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and black ANBU style pants. He had forgone his shades so that one could see his bright blue eyes. His headband was placed on his forhead like usual.

The door opened to reveal Yugito in a black dress, "everyone else is outside, let's go."

N nodded his head and they both got up, Samui and Karui were wearing the same dress as Yugito while the men were wearing the same thing as N. "Lets go."

The funeral was long, as every person who had lost their life was told and identified, the Hokage's casket was in the front, a picture of the old man stationed behind it.

N heard sniffling and saw that Konohamaru was trying to not burst into tears as he stood at his Jiji's funeral. He placed his hand on the kids head and shook it, Konohamaru looked at the sad N before bursting into tears and hugging his 'boss' as he liked to call N.

N felt something hit his spiky hair, glancing up he saw the sky had turned dark grew, rain soon came roaring down, as though the sky was mourning the deaths.

_Is this what war does?_ N wondered, _does it just take those precious to us away, make us bitter and sad._ He glanced down at the sobbing Konohamaru, _I don't like it. What good was accomplished? Nothing, all it does is spread pain and hate._ He looked at Jiraiya who was staring at his sensei's casket with a blank and emotionless face, _Pervy Sage is right, it is a cycle. A cycle of hate and pain._

The rain continued to pour down on the esembled mourners. At the memorial stone Kakashi was staring at the stone with a blank face, not caring about the freezing rain.

Kakashi felt the guilt tearing inside him, why was it that everyone dear and close to him died? No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much stronger he got, his loved ones and friends always died while he could do nothing to save them.

_Sensei, Obito, Rin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I failed the Leaf I couldn't protect Lord Sarutobi, I'm still just as much a failure as I was back then on that day._

N watched as everyone placed white roses on the casket, he had a flashback when he had placed the flowers on his parent's grave marker. A cycle. It has always been a cycle.

**Well the Chunin Exams are over, and before anyone complains, yes I know that the reason Gaara and his siblings were in the forest was because Gaara's chakra was low when fighting Sasuke, but I don't care. Also am I the **_**only**_** one who thought during the Kage battle, why don't they just brake the roof? Come on ANBU you just stood there.**


	22. The Search

**Okay some of you guys have been complaining about how the Leaf never figured out that N was Minato's son. Here is the reason plain and simple. Did you really think they would? Come on N is from Kumo who are the only place we've seen that have blondes, Yugito, Samui, Atsui, C, so for another blonde to show up isn't suspicious. And also lets not forget the fact that even though in Canon no one has figured out that Naruto is Minato's son, and he lives in Konoha! Also we have to remember that Minato and Kushina didn't shout to the heavens that they were going to have a son, that would've been stupid, so no one besides Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and a select few even knew of the birth.**

(Konoha Council Chamber)

The assorted members of the council of the Village Hidden in the Leaves were seated in their chairs, from prominent clan heads to wealthy civilians who had never wielded a blade before, they were gathered around a large round table.

Koharu and Homura, Sarutobi's former teammates were seated on either side of an empty chair, where the Hokage would have been seated. But with the seat empty this was the whole reason that everyone had gathered.

The Fire Daimyo was seated on a raised platform so he looked down on his subordinates. But that was the only thing about the man that looked threatening, if anything the old man had a sort of dopy look. That and he was always using his small fan to fan himself would have made anyone who wasn't familiar with Kage and Daimyo's would have thought he wasn't that important, even though he was.

"I guess we should get started," Homura said gruffly whilst beside him Koharu nodded her head, the few people who had been talking to their friends quieted as the meeting started.

Jiraiya was leaning against a wall, looking utterly bored. He would much rather be out and about, maybe showing N a couple new jutsu to add into his arsenal, or doing some training himself. He did not want to be stuck in a small room with a bunch of sniveling civilians who would do anything for a little extra gold.

"It's time to choose the Fifth Hokage, with Sarutobi dead," Homura started as his features saddened slightly of his deceased teammate, "we must choose our next leader, we have to set an example to the other nations that even with the Third dead we are still as strong."

"I agree!" the civilian known as Mebuki Haruno spoke in a shrill tone, "what we need to do is drive out those awful Kumogakure ninja from our Village!" 

Jiraiya glared at the woman, making her shudder, "they helped us during our time of need and now you want to kick them out?" he shook his head, "foolish, we owe them whether we like it or not."

"I received a message from the Sand Village," the Fire Daimyo as he fanned himself, "it appears that their Kazekage had been dead for quite awhile. Orochimaru had been behind the whole thing, it seems they were tricked. I say that we form another alliance with them."

"Daimyo-sama, while I do not question your word but is it really a great idea to ally ourselves with them," Tsume Inuzuka said, "Orochimaru may have been behind the whole thing but they still followed his orders."

"They thought they were taking orders from their Kage, would you have disobeyed yours? No, because shinobi listen and follow their Kage without question," Shibi Aburame stated.

"Tch, still." Tsume huffed out as she leaned back in her chair.

Shikaku was leaning into his arms that were on the table, "how about we just choose the Hokage now, I want to go to the bar with my friends and get drunk, and then go home to take a nap."

"I agree with Shikaku," Choza Akimichi said as he chuckled warmly at his friend, who had returned to his nap.

"Jiraya of the Sanin," the Daimyo looked at the world renown super pervert with a calculating eye before he smiled, "I think you will be the best candidate for the position of Hokage."

The sound of a fist hitting the table turned everyone's attention to the man who had hit the table, Jiraiya frowned, _Danz__o__._

"I do not think Jiraiya is capable of being our Kage, despite being one of the Sanin, it was one of the Sanin who killed Sarutobi and greatly weakened our nation as a whole, making nations more able to attack us to gain a spot as one of the Five Nations. Not to mention that his attitude isn't Hokage worthy, he'd just disgrace our nation and our past Hokage." Danzo stated as he looked at Jiraiya with his one eye.

"And what makes you think you're worthy of being Hokage, Danzo." Inoichi Yamanaka asked the apparent cripple, "you are as old as Sarutobi was, while Jiraiya is in his prime and with his reputation we can ward off any wannabe invaders."

"Oh please, you are a traitor," Danzo said to the Sanin, ignoring the gasps and roars of outrage, Jiraiya said nothing but looked at the man in contempt, he was the exact opposite of his sensei.

"And what evidence do you have to prove this, Danzo?" the Daimyo asked in interest.

"I have all the proof I need, you could easily find it in the village, your _apprentice_ Jiraiya."

Everyone looked at the Sanin in surprise, "when did you get another apprentice Jiraiya?" Choza asked, "I was unaware of this. Who is the lad?"

The civilians were already planning on trying to gain the favor of this new person, the apprentice of the Toad Sage, who would take over for Jiraiya when the time was right, was easily someone they wanted under their thumb.

"The Kumo brat, Yotsuki N," Danzo said curtly, distaste evident on his features making everyone look at the man in shock and confusion.

"Do you have any proof that he is under Jiraiya's tutelage?" Shibi asked the man, his tone curious.

"The boy summoned Gamabunta, the Chief Toad, against the Ichibi. And they apparently seemed to be on good terms, seeing as the toad helped the brat to fight Shukaku," Danzo said, "a genin who was present, Sai, saw everything… he also heard an even more interesting piece of information."

Jiraiya's expression darkened, something everyone took note of, "the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, fought against Nii Yugito and Yotsuki N, and he called them something very interesting. He questioned why they, his fellow Jinchuuriki, were not submerged in hatred and anger."

The shinobi's eyes widened when they heard that, "are you sure?" Inoichi asked in alarm.

"Please," Danzo scoffed, "I am always sure, especially with something like this."

The civilians however were confused, "a Jinchuuriki? What the hell is a Jinchuuriki, surely it isn't something that important?" a wealthy and chubby civilian tried to laugh but he stopped seeing the serious looks on the shinobi's faces.

"A Jinchuuriki is a sacrifice, they are 'The Power of Human Sacrifice'. Only nine exist in this world of war and hate, each wielding the power to destroy nations and armies. The nine bjuu, from the Ichibi, the weakest, to the Kyubi, the strongest, they are sealed within a child, and are trained to become weapons, they are the perfect weapon." Danzo said.

"We already know that Kumogakure has two Bjuu, the Nibi and Hachibi, but I have received word from my spies that the Hachibi Jinchuuriki is Kirabi, the second son of the Raikage, the Ichibi brat called N and Yugito Jinchuuriki, both of them."

"So what you're saying…" A civilian trailed off as he gasped in realization and horror.

"They have gained another Jinchuuriki and Bjuu, one that seems to be sealed inside N or Yugito (1)." Koharu said gravelly, "no nation has ever gained more than two Jinchuuriki, for the Cloud to have not one, not two, but _three_…" she trailed off, "they are a serious threat to us."

"But what Bjuu have they gained?" Haruno asked, more like screeched.

"I only have two Bjuu that would make sense, the Nananbi, the Seven-Tails is not held by any Great Nation but is with Takigakure, Kumo could easily have kidnapped the previous Jinchuuriki or black mailed them… the other one is the most unknown…. The Kyubi. The Nine-Tailed Fox, and if they have that Bjuu, well we've already seen what it can do," Danzo said as people gasped as they all remembered the pure malice and destruction that had come from the beast. They knew that one day the Kyubi would return as no one had been used for the sealing, but to have already come back?

"Both are high tailed beasts, even though Nibi is the second weakest, the Hachibi with either the Seven or Nine-tails, Kumogakure could easily rise above us, they could win any war against us, we have no Jinchuuriki whilst they have three, and you're _training_ on of them!" Danzo accused Jiraiya.

"Who I train is none of your business Danzo," Jiraiya said icily, "I am a Sanin and I was given permission by sensei to go on leave, I could have trained the Tschikage if I had wanted too! N is not a threat to us, and neither is Kumogakure, in case you forgot they helped us out during the invasion. They could have easily left us to burn and no one would blame them. I have a suggestion on who should be the next Hokage," he turned towards the Daimyo, "I have a large spy network that I must control, if I became Hokage I would not be able to do it, why not my teammate Tsunade? She is the daughter of the first Hokage and the great grand niece of the Second Hokage, not to mention a Sanin."

The Daimyo pondered on that before he smiled, "she's perfect! I now announce that Senju Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage!"

The council left, still grumbling, only a few shinobi seemed to be on Jiraiya's side, he did have permission to have a student, even if that student was a shinobi of a different nation.

"Jiraiya," Danzo said as they were left alone, each glaring at each other, "interesting lad, isn't he? Almost thirteen, and he seems to look like a chibi form of your old student…. Doesn't he?"

Jiraiya didn't say anything, he vanished in a shushin, leaving Danzo alone in the abandoned council room. Danzo looked at the Hokage's seat with an envious look, _one day I will become Hokage Jiraiya, you won't stop me…. And the boy is a threat to Konoha, to me, I have to get rid of him, but how?_

(On the outskirts of the Land of Fire)

Mist hung in the air, making it near impossible to see anything five meters in front of them. All was silent as the lone Konoha guard stood at the entrance to his country.

And then he heard something. A soft tinkling, he strained his ears to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He heard it again, this time closer. The sound reminded the man of bells, it kept tinkling and tinkling until he knew that the source was coming his way.

And then like ghosts they appeared. Two figures walking towards him. They were wearing the same thing, black cloaks and large hats that hide their appearance. Small bells were on the hats, indicating that was the source of the sound.

But their clothing was the only thing the two companions had in common, one was a giant of a man. Easily over six feet tall and was just as muscular as he was tall. The guard noticed that he was pale, so much that he almost appeared blue, but the guard just assumed that it was a trick in the light. The other noticeable thing about him was the thing on his back. It looked like a sword, with the hilt by the man's head but it seemed to be wrapped in bandages, plus the thing was to big to be a sword, or a normal one at least.

The other companion was shorter, he may have been a child but with his features hidden it was hard to tell. Unlike his massive partner he was much thinner looking. The bottom of his mouth was covered in bandages. His cloak had a high collar.

The two walked through the gate, the guard staring at them in shock. "H-Hey!" he called out weakly, the two looked at him. He saw a devilish grin on the tall one while the smaller one looked at him with inverted light pink eyes.

Before the guard could say anything else there was a deep snarl, the man screamed in fear and pain as monstrous looking wolves attacked him. The two companions having already walked away as the summons devoured the guard.

There was a small spot of light through the mist, the red clouds clashing against the midnight black cloak seemed to shine before the two disappeared into the mist, the soft tinkling of bells fading.

(Back in the Leaf Village)

Konohamaru Sarutobi was hiding behind a training post as he watched N training by himself, he gasped in awe as he saw N punch a large boulder that immediately shattered.

He yelped as he ducked behind the post as kunai hit where his head had been a couple seconds ago, "what are you doing little man, I didn't know I had a crazy stalker for a fan."

Konohamaru looked up to see N looking at him from atop the post, N jumped off the post and stood by the Konoha academy student, "what's on your mind, and don't give me any crap that your fine."

"I'm weak," Konohamaru muttered while N looked at him in surprise, he squatted down so he was looking at the boy in the eye, "what makes you think that?"

"During the invasion, I did nothing! I ran and hid with everyone else, maybe if I had helped I would have made a difference, maybe I could have saved Jiji!" Konohamaru started to sniffle.

"Kono, don't blame yourself. You are just an academy student, you would of died if you had tried to fight a Jonin," N said softly.

"You're only three years older than me! Yet you fought that scary sand monster and beat it! Not to mention all those invaders! I did nothing!"

N gave the boy a one-armed hug, "hey Kono wanna learn a really awesome jutsu?" he asked to hopefully distract the boy and to make him feel better.

Konohamaru perked his head up at the word 'awesome jutsu' he immediately started to bounce around as they he had drunk an entire gallon of caffeine.

"Woah, really!" he shouted as he continued to jump around the amused N, "am I going to learn a jutsu that can destroy a whole building, or maybe to summon a tsunami, or oh! What about that cool lightning thingy you use!"

N looked at him in confusion, "lightning thingy?" he questioned towards the happy boy.

"You know," he pointed at N, "that really cool thing where lightning is around you, that's so cool! Especially since your lightning is red instead of the normal color! Do you think I could get red lightning as well?"

"That 'lightning thingy' is the Raiton no Yoroi, one of the most strongest jutsu around, it could compete with your Fourth Hokage, big brother was the only one who survived against the Flash. It's an S-Rank nearly SS-Rank jutsu. It's not called the 'lightning thingy'," N said with a small huff before smiling at the boy, "and I'm afraid you can't do that yet, I don't even know if your element is lightning."

N looked at the boy with a grin, "I'll show you one of my favorite jutsu," he formed a single hand seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" twenty N's appeared, each smirking at one another.

Konohamaru was looking at N with stars in his eyes, "Woooaaaah!" he clenched his hand, "yosh! I'm going to learn that jutsu and kick your ass!"

N chuckled, "though than again that is an A-Rank jutsu that only Jonin can do, but then again hey why not? But just try and make one clone, I'd rather not have you die on me."

Konohamaru nodded, he formed a hand seal and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a poof of smoke appeared by him to reveal a pale Konohamaru who looked like he had the Plague.

The clone wobbled slightly before poofing away, Konohamaru tried again and again but it failed every time, Konohamaru was frowning as he continued to try it, _I won't disappoint boss! I'm going to beat him!_

This continued on for at least an hour, by then Konohamaru was on the ground panting, "Oi, N!" the two turned their heads to see Karui running up to them. "There you are, the perv want's to talk to you, something about training," Karui said though anyone could tell that she was annoyed by Jiraiya and his antics.

N nodded before looking at Konohamaru, "sorry kid, looks like I got to go, see ya later yo." He shushined away with Karui leaving the boy alone in the middle of the training field. "Kuso…" Konohamaru mumbled, before he looked back up, eyes shining with determination, "I won't lose to the Boss! I'll create a jutsu so powerful it'll kick his butt easily!" his stomach gurgled, "but after I get a snack!" the boy ran off towards a shop to get some food.

Later during the day a refreshed Konohamaru was munching on some Dango, he was frowning as he tried to think of anyway possible to defeat N. Sadly he could think of none. He sighed before he glanced to his right and stopped. There in front of him was the woman's bathhouses, he snickered as he started to blush. His inner pervert or inner Jiraiya coming out of him.

He quickly climbed up one of the tallest trees that was near the gate and got onto the end of a long branch before looking down. He immediately started to giggle as he saw the woman bathing. He then noticed a certain girl that stood out from the others. He couldn't really see anything due to her being in the water, but for some reason she looked awfully familiar. She had light blonde hair that was in a ponytail, a heart-shaped face, and even though her eyes were closed Konohamaru bet she had blue eyes. All in all she was very beautiful. The gears started to turn in Konohamaru's head, he grinned.

N looked at Jiraiya in surprise, "ehhh what do you mean I'm going with you on a trip!" he whined, "I wanna go home! Konoha is nice and all but I miss the Cloud, we've been here for over a month!"

Jiraiya sighed, "look brat I know you want to go home but think of this as a training trip, I'll teach you an awesome jutsu you can't learn anywhere else, plus you get to meet my teammate, not the creepy one but the hot one!"

"I think you're the creepy one," Karui snapped at the white-haired man from across the room. She, Omoi, and Samui were huddled in a circle talking about something, but they could hear the conversation going on. Raizen was talking to Bee, A, and Darui, while Yugito had gone to the baths.

Jiraiya looked at the redhead with a hurt look, "how am I creepy?" he asked the girl, "I'll have you know I am regarded as a hero in many nations, the defeaters of any evildoers, the gallant Jiraiya!" he said as he finished with a ridiculous pose.

Karui pointed at the man, "see he's creepy." Jiraiya deflated at her words, "tch cheeky brat, why doesn't anyone respect their elders?" he complained as he plopped back into his chair.

"Because none of us respect you?" Karui put in with a smirk that was shared by all the present Genin, N included. Making the man fall to the ground in defeat.

"Oi! Boss!" everyone heard Konohamaru's voice outside the house, "hmm?" N perked his head up as he walked towards the window to see a panting but triumphant Konohamaru.

The boy pointed a finger at the teenager, "I'm challenging you! I've created a jutsu that will defeat you in one blow!" he announced with a proud smirk on his face while N looked at him bemused.

"Oh is that so?" he asked, "sorry if I'm a little curious on this so awesome jutsu, shouldn't you be aiming a little low?"

"Come out here so I can beat you!" the boy yelled to N, who appeared in front of him via shusin, Jiraiya was leaning against the wall of the building since he wanted to see this. N smiled as he got into a taijutsu stance.

"Alright little man lets see what you got, though I doubt it'd hit the spot," N said with his usual rhymes.

Konohamaru smirked and formed the ram hand seal, N thought that he was using the Shadow Clones, instead Konohamaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke, meaning he had used a henge.

N's eyes widened under his shades as he saw the….. interesting henge. Konohamaru had transformed into Yugito, or rather a very naked Yugito. Smoke was covering her private parts, but only by a little, but other than that N got a full view. What also added onto it was that Yugito had small kitty ears, "how's this for a jutsu, N-kuuuuun," Konohamaru said in Yugtio's voice, which ended with a purr.

N was blasted into a tree from the nose bleed he got, his jaw slack as he gazed into space with a goofy look in his eyes. Jiraiya was the same. N tried to form coherent thoughts but found himself unable to. He was twitching slightly the goofy grin still on his face.

Konohamaru, or rather 'Yugito' smirked as he saw the defeated N. He suddenly felt a chill creep up his spine as he heard growling behind him along with Kage level KI. He slowly turned around and nearly pissed himself when he saw a very, very, _very_ angry Yugito glaring at him. "You…" she growled as he noticed with a start her eyes flashing amber before going back to a fiery blue, he back peddled and henged back to himself as she ran towards him. "HOW DARE YOU PEEK ON ME YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

Konohamaru's girly screams were heard all over the Village and even outside of it, making the animals flee. When Konohamaru was just a single giant bruise passed out on the ground Yugito stalked towards N, who immediately noticed her angry posture and the goofy grin was replaced with trembling lips that were quivering in fear. "YOU!" Yugito appeared on top of him, her hands on N's neck as she strangled him, "HOW DARE YOU WATCH THAT, PERVERT!" N's girly screams were even louder than Konohamaru's.

Yugito soon stopped punching the poor boy when she realized he had been knocked out quite a long time ago, she snorted slightly as she got up. She then noticed with a twitching eye that Jiraiya was getting out of the hole he had made when he had blasted into the wall, he gulped when he saw her glare, held up his hands in surrender "I'm out!" he announced and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, safe in the home of the Toad's where she couldn't get him.

(In the Land of Lightning)

Two men were walking side by side as they slowly walked closer and closer to the location of the not so hidden location of the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Their black robes fluttered in the breeze, the red clouds standing out. The two companions were wearing the same straw hats as the other group in the Land of Fire. One of them was very tall and lanky, his skin was tan enough to pass for any one who lived in the mountains, his unnatural green eyes glinted from underneath the shadow his hat was providing.

The other man was tall as well, his robe was parted slightly so that you could see his bare chest. A pendant hung on his neck, a strange symbol was on it, it appeared to be an upside down triangle. A large nasty looking red and black scythe glittered eerily on the man's back.

Unlike the other group across the world, they were speaking, or more like one was screaming while the other talked in annoyance.

"You're so annoying, Kakuzu!" the man with the scythe complained to the tall man, whose eyes flashed with annoyance at his partner.

"Hidan, be quiet we are in enemy territory, and you'll scare off any good bounties," Kakuzu spoke, his voice grave and grim.

Hidan snorted, not caring at all in the least, "is that all you care about? Money, you'll go to hell for that, I however will be saved by Jashin-sama!" he spoke with passion in his voice for his God, "I am his follower, and I don't believe in leaving anyone alive, like you do to get a bigger bounty, we should just kill them and anyone within a two mile distance!"

"Even Hell runs on money, I think I'll be fine. And then we wouldn't have enough money to fund our organization," Kakuzu grumbled, "money is everything in this world. If you don't have it you'll be nothing, if you have it then you're fine. As long as you can hold onto it and not get killed by anyone wanting it."

Hidan pointed his finger at Kakuzu, "shut up you heathen! I should deliver your unjustly soul to Jashin-sama! He must be furious with me for joining a group where we having to get our targets _alive_!" he said the last word as though it was some foreign language.

"Shut up, I don't have time for you to ramble on about your God," Kakuzu spoke back.

There was a flash of red and black and Kakuzu held back Hidan's deadly scythe with one hand, "don't try my patience… or I'll kill you." He let go of the scythe and headed back on the path.

Hidan looked disappointed, "what that's it! That wasn't even a good fucking fight!" when his partner didn't respond he tched before following after his comrade.

"As long as we get to kill some of those Kumo ninja I'll be fine," Hidan rubbed his hands together in happiness, "more souls to give to Lord Jashin!"

"We aren't going to fight the entire Village, with the Raikage gone we can figure out the village's strengths and weaknesses, it'll make it easier to capture those Jinchuuriki, or for us the Nibi Jinchuuriki," Kakuzu warned his fellow criminal.

"Fuck that, I'm going for a fight I am going to send some unworthy souls to the greatness of Lord Jashin, they should be happy that their worthless shitty souls are being used for such an honor."

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!"

The two members continued to bicker on their way towards Kumogakure. With so many prominent shinobi gone this was the perfect time to strike, they couldn't take any Jinchuuriki yet, but that didn't mean they couldn't scout a little. One day the hunt would begin, but until then each side would have to wait and see who makes the first move.

(1) They don't know if Yugito holds the Nibi or the unknown Bjuu.


	23. The Rasengan

Raizen, A and Darui were seated on one side of the table whilst Jiraiya was sitting on the other side. The tension in the air was so thick that it would take one of Asuma's chakra blades being channeled with wind to a fine point to cut through.

"There is an organization, made completely of S-Rank Missing Nin, after the Bjuu or more specifically the Jinchuuriki," A finally spoke as grave looks were shared amongst themselves.

Jiraiya nodded solemnly, "I have heard rumors of it, nothing concrete, but a few days ago I received several reports from trustworthy contacts that this isn't some rumor made up by drunken brawlers, this is the real deal."

Raizen pressed his hands against the oak table, making it crack and leaving imprints of his massive hands, "how long until they try to capture them?"

"Three years," Jiraiya said bluntly, "but I believe that they are already sending feelers to all the Villages that contain Bjuu, no doubt they want to know the strengths and weaknesses of each area. It'll make capturing a Jinchuuriki easier."

A gritted his teeth, "damn it." He cursed, "why do they want the Bjuu?"

"I don't know…. But a criminal organization with every single Bjuu under their control is something no one wants, I doubt they want to end world hunger or save the orphans." Jiraiya said.

Darui sighed, "Damn, you were right on not having any of the Genin or Bee being in this meeting, I don't want to freak 'em out, not a dull meeting."

Jiraiya sighed slightly, "that it is. But we will have to tell them soon, they deserve to know that they're going to be hunted, by S-Rank criminals no less."

"I won't let anyone touch my children!" Raizen growled, "those bastards have a thing coming to them if they think they can just waltz into my Village and snatch my kids from me!"

"I know you wont, but I don't think they would be foolish to attack one of the Five Great Villages. They work in a group of pairs, making it easier to take down a single opponent, Jinchuuriki or not," Jiraiya spoke.

"Do you know who is in the organization? It'll help us if we know their jutsu and weaknesses, not to mention what this organization is called and how we know its them," Darui asked.

"Sadly I don't know who is in it, though I do know that Orochimaru used to be a member before he left to continue his dream to use all jutsu, the bastard never could stay in one place. They can be seen wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them."

A sighed as he struggled to calm down, "Kumo doesn't have any S-Rank missing ninja, we always take out any deserters before they can get past the border. The only S-Rank ninja that managed to evade us were the Gold and Silver Brothers but they've been dead for decades."

Jiraiya nodded, "Konoha only has one S-Rank missing ninja, Itachi Uchiha... and according to my spies he seems to have already joined a Village," he said as he glared softly at the three men.

Raizen shrugged, "the boy was a great addition to our Village, but," he glared heavily at the man and KI was laced in the air, "if you tell anyone or try to hurt him I'll kill you myself, the kid has already gone through enough shit in his life, he doesn't need you adding in anymore."

"And that is why I haven't told anyone, sensei told me what really happened that night, he was happy to learn that Itachi had joined another Village, he wanted Itachi to find some sort of happiness after what he had to do," Jiraiya defended himself.

"So that leaves Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and any notable missing ninja from smaller countries," Darui said, "though we don't know if all of them are in the organization, damn why can't this search be dull."

"Is this one of the reasons why you want N to come with you to find the Slug Princess?" Raizen questioned the Sanin.

"Yes, if they try to grab him they'll have to go through me and I doubt N will allow himself to get kidnapped without trying to maim them and scarring the landscape," Jiraiya said where everyone chuckled at that, "this is also the perfect chance to teach him some more jutsu…. I want N to learn the Rasengan."

They all looked at the Toad Sage with surprise, they knew it was N's birthright to learn one of his father's famed techniques but they had assumed it was until he was older, Raizen laughed, "the boy won't stop to sleep or eat until he has it down and mastered."

A laughed as well, "ehehe I remember when he was finishing the final stage of the Raiton no Yoroi, he didn't sleep for an entire week, had to pretty much force fed him, the second he finished the technique the brat passed out, he was asleep for two days."

Darui chuckled, "that sounds like N."

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning, we can both say goodbye to one another while N goes with you and we go home, I don't feel right being away from the Cloud, especially with these Akatsuki bastards trying to figure out how to infiltrate it. We'll be able to keep an eye on Bee and Yugito, no one would attack all of us." Raizen said, "when you find Tsunade and have her become Hokage you can bring N back home."

"I'll step up their training," Darui offered, "we need to get them ready for the three years, Ko will no doubt want to help his teammates, they've gotten a lot closer since Wave. Their team work is top notch, maybe in the future they may become the equivalent of the Sannin." He finished with a smile.

Jiraiya chuckled, "well I'm afraid they'll have to train more to beat us, I won't be overthrown by a couple of brats."

"Let's all go to bed, we have a long day of traveling tomorrow." Everyone nodded their heads and they each went to bed.

(The Next Morning)

N was finishing packing all of his stuff in a backpack, he made sure to not forget anything as this would be the last time he would be in Konoha for a good long while. He shouldered his pack and started to head towards the gates where everyone was.

All of a sudden two people stepped in front of him, "Lee-san, Guy-san?" N questioned as he looked at the clones, "what's up?"

Guy beamed at the boy, Lee was no longer on crutches and looked in good health, "we wanted to thank you for your most youthful actions during the most unyouthful invasion." Guy said.

"And we wanted to give you a gift, you are my eternal rival N!" Lee yelled as his eyes turned into flames, "one day we shall fight to show off our flames of youth!"

Guy reached for something in his pocket before holding it out for N, his other hand being in a thumbs up, Lee was mirroring his sensei's actions. Both beaming at the blonde whose eyebrows widened when he saw what it was before grinning.

"Where's N?" Ko asked his female teammate as they all waited at the front gates, Yugito shrugged "don't ask me, the idiot probably got lost."

"Hey guys!" they all looked to see N running towards them, all of their jaws dropped to the ground, "I think I may faint," Yugito muttered as she beheld her best friend.

There was N with his usual goofy grin in place, his seven swords gleaming on his back, his red sunglasses shining…. And wearing a dark green spandex suit.

N was beaming at them, to their horror he gave them all a thumbs up, his smile shining like Guy's did. "Gods no," Yugito whispered in horror.

"What's up fools?" N greeted making a peace sign.

A turned to his father, "can I kill him?" he asked the older man who whacked A on the head.

Jiraiya appeared before them with a smile on his face, which immediately left his features, as he turned ashen, he then promptly fainted when he saw N and his new get up.

"Ko, hold him down," Yugito said where Ko looked at her in slight confusion, there was a flash of light in the air and suddenly N's green spandex was cut off of him, leaving him with nothing but bright neon orange boxers.

"Yugito-chan!" N whined, "why'd you do that for!"

"If I ever see you wearing that spandex again I will cut you into shreds, not just the spandex," Yugito said and gave N the 'don't fuck with me' look, N gulped and nodded his head.

Jiraiya woke up and the rest of the time went on smoothly, N said goodbye to his family and friends, hopefully they would see each other in a month's time.

The two headed down the road that would lead them to Tsunade's last known whereabouts, when the day was nearly over they reached a small town that had a festival going on.

"Eh Pervy Sage," N said, ignoring the man's face twitch at the nickname, "why is there a festival going on?" he asked as he saw a bunch of kids screaming in delight as they ran around with sparklers while the adults were chatting with one another or eating at the various food stalls.

"It's the Fire Festival, it's always celebrated halfway through the summer, and it's to celebrate the Land of Fire and Konohagakure. Civilians have always had a love for celebration so they made a holiday where people celebrate the history of the Land of Fire along with the past Hokage," Jiraiya explained.

N nodded, as he looked at the various food stalls, each seemed to have the name 'Fire' in it, or at least something remotely close to the name. he also noticed you could get novelty items on the past Hokage, he saw a replica of his father's Hirashin kunai, Second's unique headband, along with some cheap replicas of the First's red armor.

"We don't have this at home, though I guess it wouldn't make sense if we celebrated the glory of Konohagakure and the Hokage in Kumogakure, we already have badass Kage, thank you very much," N said matter of factly.

Jiraiya laughed, "no one could become a Kage if they weren't a badass. Let's stay here for the night, no sense continuing on with the day almost gone and we have to sleep on the hard ground."

N nodded his head, they went to a nice looking hotel where they asked the lady at the front desk for a room. When she saw N she immediately blushed, especially when she saw his whisker marks, which she deemed adorable. N for the most part was extremely confused while Jiraiya was watching the scene with a grin, _well well well, looks like I found a jackpot in this kid, I can pick up more women with him! Ah Minato you would be so proud if you knew your son was a chick magnet._

The two got a nice room though Jiraiya made N sleep on the floor, which made N grumble but he didn't complain, especially if Jiraiya was going to teach him cool jutsu. "I'm going to the festival," N said as he grabbed some money from his bag, "just cause I'm from Cloud doesn't mean I can't go!"

"Just don't get into any fights," Jiraiya called to the blonde who left, Jiraiya shook his head in amusement before he went to his manuscript for his next Icha Icha novel.

_Hmmm, let me think,_ Jiraiya thought as he tried to think of a new plot for his next novel, he smirked as he quickly wrote the title. _Icha Icha: Love in the Clouds._

He giggled as he made up the summary. _M, the son of a notable shinobi and a powerful shinobi himself, struggles to find his soul mate. With his dashing looks he could have any women he wants, but he seems to have his eyes stuck on the blonde Yugi. A confident kuinochi who doesn't put up with his antics, soon enough these two fall for each other hard as well as nights of intense passion and love._

Jiraiya nodded to himself, _nailed it._ He thought with a grin.

N was walking around the fair with a smile on his face, he noticed a stall with kunai and targets, he quickly took off his hiate-ate and stashed it in his pocket, the vendor was leaning on the table with a bored look, he smirked when he saw some kid looking at his stall. The boy was large and muscular but the vendor doubted he had could even get the kunai near the target.

The vendor's expression was priceless when every single target, including the small moving targets, all got bulls eyes. N chuckled as he got a gigantic fox. _"Hehe kind of looks like you, eh Kyu?"_

"**Are you comparing me to a fluffy fox?"** Kyubi asked in disbelief, **"I am the Nine-Tails! I can destroy mountains on a whim. I am not **_**fluffy."**_

"_Well with that happy attitude you are," _N said with an internal smirk. He saw a kid looking at his huge fox with awe and jealousy, he gave the prize to the shocked joy who hugged the life out of the animal, before thanking the Kumo Genin with tears of joy.

N smiled as he walked through the festival, sampling all types of food, before looking up at the full moon, he sighed as he headed back to the hotel. The sooner he found Tsunade the sooner he could go home.

(That day, in the Land of Lightning)

Kakuzu and Hidan had stopped, the reason for this was because they had suddenly found themselves surrounded by an entire patrol of STORM nin.

"Damn it, we never even got there!" Hidan exclaimed before he smirked deviously, he pointed his scythe at the impassive Kumogakure ninja, "be honored! Your souls will be given to Lord Jashin!"

"You are trespassing on our lands," a STORM with a raptor mask spoke icily.

"Tch like we give a shit!" Hidan yelled while Kakuzu remained impassive, they had discarded their straw hats so now you could see their appearances.

Hidan, despite looking like he was in his early twenties, had silver-grey hair that was slicked backwards, he was slightly tan as well. His purple eyes were lit up with giddiness as he saw the possible sacrifices. His Yugakure Hiate-ate, three lines that were slightly vertical, was wrapped around his neck.

Kakuzu's tanned face was hidden with a grey mouth mask, not unlike Kakashi's, he wore a white hood, and his Takigakure Hiate-ate placed on his forehead. Kakuzu's bright almost neon green eyes glowed as he looked at the STORM ninja with an almost bored expression, inside his head he was calculating on how long it would take to take these guys down, along with making sure they don't give away their identities, as well as wondering if any of these guys had any bounties.

"Oi, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled at his partner, "help me out here, and don't even try thinking if any of these bastards have any bounties."

_Hidan,_ Kakuzu thought in annoyance, _we were to try and make sure they didn't find out who we were, not to scream to the heavens. Idiot._

"What business do you have with us?" Rabbit asked the two, his hand on his sword.

Hidan snorted, "Kakuzu, let's just kill these guys."

"For once, I agree with you," Kakuzu stated as he put his right hand behind his back, slowly channeling chakra in it, black wires replaced his hands as they stealthily went through the ground, the STORM not being able to see it.

The STORM ninja got ready for the fight that was too come, they heard a rumbling underneath them and barely had time to look down as thick coils of black wire sprang from the ground, capturing one of the STORM ninja, who screamed in pain as the wire went through his body until he hung limply on the wires.

The STORM leader gritted his teeth, he formed a couple hand seals, "Raiton: Lightning Strike!"

(The Next Day)

N sighed as he meditated on the floor of the hotel room, Jiraiya had gone somewhere and he was stuck in the room. He decided he may as well train, he had several pebbles of different sizes on random parts of his body, he was using his chakra to keep the pebbles from falling off, and he also had to make the pebbles move around.

Jiraiya was enjoying a nice cup of Sake, he immediately noticed an auburn haired girl staring at him from across the bar, when she realized he had caught her staring she looked away, a soft blush on her face.

Jiraiya grinned perversely, he got up from his chair and immediately appeared in the chair next to her, "hello my dear," he greeted with a smile.

The girl blushed scarlet, "hello yourself," she said with a small flirty grin.

Jiraiya downed his cup of Sake in one gulp, he grinned perversely as they both started to flirt.

Outside the door of the hotel two figures stood there. One was extremely tall and muscular, his unique sword on his back. The other shorter man stood by him, his pink eyes staring at the door. Their Akatsuki robes were being worn by the two, the tall one looked at his companion with a smirk, a smirk that a lion had when the prey had no where to go, "seems this is the place," he knocked on the door.

N perked his head up at the noise with a couple of grumbles he walked over to the door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw the giant of the man grinning at him with a predatory smirk, he noticed his skin was light blue while a man around the height as him was looking at him with creepy pink eyes, his mouth covered in bandages.

"So you're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," the tall man said, making warning bells ring in N's head, "you're going to come with us."

N took one long blank stare at the two before he screeched, "RAPISTS!" and quickly shut the door on them, he locked the door for good measure as well.

The blue man looked at the pale man before shrugging, he swung his massive sword downwards on the door, making it break down into rubble, N looked at the sword with shock, he backed away as he noticed the sword seemed to be squirming and clacking in some sort of weird language.

"It wasn't a question," the pale man said, his pink eyes staring at the blonde with aloofness, "you're coming with us."

Then all of a sudden Jiraiya burst through a wall, the lady he had been flirting with passed out on his shoulder, he struck a pose as he saw the two, "I'm afraid you won't get near him, for I am the gallant Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Myōbuku!" he finished his pose with a smirk.

"It's been a long time…. Hasn't it Jiraiya?" the shorted man with the high collared robe questioned softly as he turned to face the white-haired man.

Jiraiya's smile fell from his face, shock and horror on his face, "Hiruko?" he asked in a whisper, "how is this possible, you died. You died in the Third Shinobi War!"

Hiruko chuckled softly, "I'm afraid that you're wrong, seeing as I'm right here, alive and well."

"So you joined Akatsuki," Jiraiya stated as he looked at his former childhood friend, he could see no past resemblance of the shy little kid that always adored him, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. All he saw were the eyes of a madman, the eyes of a killer.

"Kisame," Hiruko spoke softly to the giant man, now known as Kisame, "we should go, no sense staying here if Jiraiya is here."

"Tch," Kisame lifted his sword on his shoulder, "and here I was ready for a fight, you owe me for this one, Hiruko." 

"Don't think I'll just let you waltz on out of here," Jiraiya said, his face serious, he formed several hand seals, "Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!" pink flesh formed around the walls, ceiling, and floor. Kisame and Hiruko found the flesh forming around their legs, trapping them. Kisame glanced down at the flesh slowly creeping up his legs, with a powerful swing he managed to gash the flesh, letting his legs free. He did the same thing with Hiruko before quickly going through hand seals, "Suiton: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu." A large glowing blue shark made of water appeared, Kisame grabbed a fin as did Hiruko, the shark shot forward, managing to break through the wall before the flesh covered it.

N and Jiraiya stood there, "sooo," N said as he looked at the perv, Jiraiya gulped and paled slightly when he could practically feel the glare being sent to him, he idly wondered why his red sunglasses hadn't melted from the fiery gaze, "you going to tell me what the hell was that?"

_Fuck,_ was all Jiraiya could think as the flesh left to go back to the summoning world leaving him and N alone, and N looked like he really wanted some answers.

After an hour or so with explanations N was looking at the super pervert with shock, "…. A whole bunch of S-Rank criminals want to capture all the Jinchuuriki," he said in shock and disbelief and even a small hint of fear. N wasn't a coward but if you had learned a whole bunch of Kage level shinobi was after to you, your brother, and best friend, well you'd be dumb to not be nervous.

"**This isn't good,"** Kyuubi muttered as he listened in on the conversation, his nine great tails swinging in agitation.

"_No shit, fuzz ball,"_ N replied to the strongest of the Nine Bjuu, N sighed, "when is all this going to go down? When will they actually try to take us, to try and take the fox?" he clenched his stomach, which underneath his jacket and shirt the seal that held Kyubi was located in. He obviously didn't Kyubi Kyu, nor any type of name that meant that they had were friends or had even meet. N knew that soon enough he would have to 'begin' his Jinchuuriki training, while his dad had been hesitant seeing how everyone had failed and died, he knew the power of a Bjuu and how it could help them against these bastards. The problem was trying to fail at it, they had been using the chakra for over six years, sort of hard to pretend you suck, oh well he'd pass that bridge later.

N nodded his head as he pondered on his thoughts, he clenched his fists, "well I guess I need to get stronger, eh?" he asked with a grin, "by the way didn't you mention some sort of awesome jutsu, that was the way you bribed me into going on this mission when I could be back at home with my family and chowing down on Granny Kicho's ramen…" he started to drool at the thought of ramen. Even if he thought Ichiraku's was better Granny Kicho had always been nice to the Jinchuuriki Trio, her restaurant had become a sort of hang out place for all of them. The fact that she could make enough food to feed a small army, or rather three hungry Bjuu containers, made it a very easy pick.

Jiraiya smirked, _heh he seems to have both of his parent's addiction to jutsu. _He stood up, "of course, as a master ninja I know tons of awesome jutsu, but this one is pretty special."

Jiraiya shushined out of their room, and N could sense his chakra out in the forest; he disappeared in a pillar of red lightning and appeared by the Gama Sannin. "So what are you going to teach me, Pervy Sage?" N asked with excitement, while Jiraiya twitched at the nickname.

He let it go before he smiled warmly at his third pupil, "I'm going to teach you one of your father's signature techniques," he noticed the large amount of interest coming from him and he held up his hand, palm facing the sky. Slowly but surely a blue ball made of pure chakra formed, it made a soft humming sound as it spun.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed it into a large tree, he easily tore through the hardened bark like wet paper, the tree fell easily. N was watching with awe, "sugoi!"

N caught something that Jiraiya threw at him, he glanced down and saw that it was a… Water balloon? "Oi Pervy Sage, what's this for?" he asked not really impressed with the red balloon.

"The Rasengan is made up of three steps, you already know of elemental manipulation, your Raiton no Yoroi is a perfect example of this. The Rasengan is taking chakra transformation to the highest level, while you have great chakra control for a Jinchuuriki, you can't make a Rasengan in one try. It took your father three years to complete it, and even with his help it took me two months to perfect it, who knows maybe you'll beat all of us." Jiraiya pointed at the balloon. "The first step is rotation. First you must use your chakra to spin the water within the balloon, and make it pop."

N nodded, he looked at the innocent looking balloon held in his hand, his forehead scrunched in concentration he channeled his chakra in the sphere, willing it the water to spin and pop. The balloon made a couple of slushing sounds as the water moved inside the thin balloon. It didn't pop. N's eyebrows narrowed as he added more chakra to made it spin faster, still nothing happened.

Jiraiya laughed warmly at N's scrunched up face, he pulled out a gourd full of Sake, "I may as well get drunk off my ass, you'll be here for awhile," he said with a wide grin as he drank from the gourd. A light blush reddening his face as the alcohol took its course.

"Tch, thanks for the help pervert," N said with a twitching eye, before taking a calming breath and returned his attention to the stubborn balloon that wouldn't pop.

The sun rose and sunk, N was still standing holding the balloon, and he was panting slightly. Jiraiya was passed out on his ass, reeking of Sake. "Come on you stupid balloon, break!" N yelled at the innocent looking red balloon. The balloon merely moved along with the water, leaving an annoyed and angry N as he glared at it.

Jiraiya woke up with a snort at N's yells of frustration, "Hmm did you pop it?" he asked not turning around to look at the boy, knowing full well he hadn't, still it was fun to tease the brat. He had a pretty short-temper, and it always gave Jiraiya a small kick when he set him off.

"… No," N grumbled, Jiraiya glanced up to see that the moon had risen, it's crescent gleaming down on them, "come on brat, let's head back to the hotel." N looked at him in disbelief, "no way I have to keep at it, otherwise I'll gah-!" Jiraiya grabbed the boy by the scruff of his jacket and dragged the protesting boy away from their temporary training grounds.

The next morning N quickly gobbled down his breakfast of rice and fish, he also drank his protein shake in record time of ten seconds, before Jiraiya had even touched his chopsticks N had already bolted out of the door. Jiraiya smiled at the boy, "hehehe he's stubborn for sure."

As N was rushing down the hallway he noticed a water balloon rolling towards him, before he could do anything a black cat appeared, "hey kitty-chan, what are you doing that for?" N asked as the cat patted the ball with a paw in one spot before hitting it in another spot, this continued on for several moments before the balloon popped, spraying the cat and making it screech as it rushed down the hallway while N stared at the remains of the balloon with a curious look.

A broad smile found itself on N's as he rushed back towards Jiraiya. Said white-haired man was calmly eating his food when N appeared in front of him, "hmm, given up already?"

N held out a water balloon, the balloon moved and suddenly small spikes appeared in the balloon as it thrashed around violently. There was a loud pop and Jiraiya smiled as he saw the balloon pop.

"The first stage is complete," N said with a smirk.

The two were back in the makeshift training grounds, "you may have completed the first task, but the second is even harder. The first step was rotation, the second step is force," he tossed a rubber ball to N. "You have to pop this rubber ball, it's one hundred times harder than the water balloon, if you don't believe me you'll find out pretty quickly."

With that said and done, Konoha's famed super pervert left in a flutter of leaves. N's eyes widened, "hey you can't just ditch me you bastard!" he yell went unanswered.

N sat on the ground, he held the rubber ball out and tried to do what he did with the water balloon, it made several spikes but didn't pop. "Kuso… I don't care what the perv says, I'll beat his time and my old man's."

The day was a blur for N, all he did was try to pop the rubber ball, but it just wouldn't pop. Jiraiya on the other hand was enjoying his free time by hanging out with the ladies, for research he would tell the annoyed N.

The second day of trying to pop the rubber ball N was sitting on the ground. All he had managed was to puncture the ball with a small hole made from his chakra, several of the depleted balloons were around him, N felt like the balloons were mocking him, proving that he hadn't passed Phase 2.

The sound of a small pop and the sound of air slowly escaping were the only sounds in the clearing, once again there was only a small hole in the balloon. N tossed the deflated balloon over his shoulder.

He grabbed another ball, he decided that since he was here he may as well ask Kyubi for some help, "_hey Kyu you got any ideas on how I can get this thing to explode?"_

**"Try and concentrate more, add some more power,"** the great fox said to his container, **"your concentration keeps leaving you when you get angry."**

N nodded his head, with a small growl he channeled a much larger amount of chakra to his hands, he focused entirely on the white ball. The ball started to wiggle underneath the palms of his hands, like with the water balloon it looked like spikes that were trying to get the hell out of the water balloon.

And then all of a sudden it popped, N had channeled so much chakra into the ball that once it finally popped a huge gust of wind came from the ball, if N hadn't channeled chakra to his feet he may have been swept away.

N fell to the ground panting, a small smile found its way to his features, finally after nearly three days of nonstop training N quickly fell asleep, he wasn't expecting his perverted sensei to come back anytime soon, he may as well catch up on some much needed and deserved rest.

(With Jiraiya)

The famed legendary Gama Sannin was currently in a bar, now normally for the man he would be trying to pick up chicks but tonight was different, it was for business. He held up a recent picture of his runaway teammate, the man he was showing it too looked at the photo trying to see if he knew her, he finally spoke, "no, sorry I've never seen her before in my life."

Jiraiya sighed, "no it's alright, sorry to bother you."

"I know her," a man's voice spoke from over the bar, he wore a purple cloak that was open in the middle, showing off his muscles, "I also know where she is right now," he said as he took a sip of his drink. Jiraiya sat down next to him, "let me buy you a drink," Jiraiya said with a grin.

The tanned man waved off the offer, "there is no need, I made quite a lot of coin from that woman." He smirked at how much money he had made from Tsunade's awful luck.

_Tsunade,_ Jiraiya thought with a sweat drop, _you always were awful with gambling, no wonder one of your nicknames is the Legendary Sucker._

"So she lost, huh?" Jiraiya asked with a dead pan, he sighed, "Tsunade you really need to stop gambling."

The man smiled, "no don't say that to her, I won't make any money without her bad luck." he looked at the white-haired man, "her losses were beginning to pile up, again. So she ditched town and went to another location, Tanzaku Town."

Jiraiya nodded, "thank you for your help," he got up from his chair and headed out the door, it's time we left, should probably get N. He headed towards the clearing where he knew the blonde would be.

(Tanzaku Town)

Two figures were standing on a hilltop, they were not in the town N and Jiraiya were in, instead they were actually looking at Tanzaku Town.

"Tsunade will be there," a familiar voice spoke to the taller man, the man speaking was revealed to be a smirking Kabuto, the man he was talking to was none other than Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked deviously, "finally," he glanced down at his grayed and useless arms, courtesy of his former and now dead sensei, "and with her medical expertise I can regain the use of my arms."

In Tanzaku Town, a blonde haired woman was in a casino, she wore a grey tank top and over it was a robe with the Kanji for 'gamble' on the back. Another thing many of the men noticed were her E-sized breasts. A dark haired woman in her early twenties was standing behind the woman who was using the slots. A look of unease on her face, she was holding onto a pig with pearls around its neck and in a little shirt, a look of unease was on the pigs face as well.

The woman, or known to many as Senju Tsunade stared at the moving slots with narrowed eyes, suddenly the first slop stopped at a 7, the second stopped on a 7, and then finally the last and final slot stopped on a 7.

Shock erupted on Tsunade's face as the machine beeped out the jackpot song, dozens of coins came pouring out of the machine, all around her were people congratulating her on the lucky win.

The dark-haired woman laughed in delight, "Lady Tsunade, a rare thing does happen once in awhile," she said with a happy smile, obviously talking about the woman's awful luck at gambling.

Tsunade didn't speak, she only stared at the triple seven's with shock that was soon replaced with narrowed eyes, something bad is about to happen, but what?

Little did the Sannin know at the moment, but she was about to face old friends of the past. The Slug Sannin had no idea that her fellow Sannin were moving on to her position.

**I hope this clears some things up since a lot of people have been asking why I did the Search for Tsunade Arc even though N doesn't have to be in it. The reason I did this was because I wanted him to learn the Rasengan and while he could have learned it another time I wanted to do this arc because I wanted N to get the necklace. Think about it, the necklace helps controls a Bjuu's chakra, don't you think N would really want that? Don't worry this will be the only Arc that actually affects Konoha, this is a Kumogakure story so the Leaf won't be mentioned that much. And some people have been asking if I'm going to do the Sasuke Retrieval Arc…**

**NO! I personally hate Sasuke, I liked him slightly when he was a genin but admit it he's an asshole, so no N nor the others will even be near Konoha when that goes down, they will learn of it but no they will not get involved.**

**Anyone surprised I used Hiruko? I felt like he was the only challenging shinobi in the movies that would join Akatsuki, so yeah he's in Itachi's place since Itachi never joined the Akatsuki.**

**So yeah I'm sorry if people don't want to see this Arc but I want to do it since I really liked it and for the reasons stated above, and yes there will be some arcs I make up myself as while I will follow Canon I won't completely copy it because then it wouldn't be my story. Some things may end or be the same but not everything, the few things I actually copy will only to help push the story forward and it won't be a major copy, just some things people say or how a mission ends. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story.**


	24. The Slug, the Snake, the Toad

A crowd of onlookers were crowded around the girl holding the pig and Tsunade, they were chatting amongst themselves as Tsunade kept hitting jackpot every single time. Tsunade seemed to be the only person who didn't look happy, she knew in her very being something bad was going to happen.

"Shizune," she finally spoke as the dark-haired girl looked at her in surprise, "we're leaving!"

The two exited the casino, Tsunade declared that they were going to leave, but relented to her apprentice who wanted to see the famous castle, the two headed towards the castle, Tsunade glancing behind her shoulder every so often, feeling as though something was watching her.

(With Jiraiya and N)

"This is it!" Jiraiya announced to the disgruntled N, they were on the same hill Orochimaru and Kabuto had been on, the entire town of Tanzaku Town spread out below them.

The town wasn't exactly large, it probably only held around five hundred people by the size of the buildings, Tanzaku was more of a tourist resort than an actual place where people would settle down in. N saw Jiraiya looking to the west where a small cloud of steam rose from what were obviously the bathhouses. The largest building was no doubt the castle, but one of the many hotels was also large. N could easily identify the casinos due to their flickering lights, despite it being daytime. He could also see the civilians roaming the streets, either with their loved ones or buying things from the stores that littered the streets.

"Hey sensei," N said as he looked down on the town before glancing at his teacher, "when am I going to start the third and final stage?" he asked curiously as he really wanted to finish the final part and to finally get to try to make a Rasengan.

"Why we can start right now," Jiraiya exclaimed where N looked at him in excitement, which was quickly gone as Jiraiya took out a deflated balloon from his pocket, after a couple dramatic and exaggerated breaths, the balloon was full of air. He bounced it to N, the balloon slowly floating into the boy's hand.

N's eyes were twitching, "you know I think I may soon gain an unstable psychopathic hatred for balloons," he said calmly.

Jiraiya ignored his student, he had blown up another balloon, a bright red with yellow dots on it, "the first step was 'Rotation', the second 'Power', and now the third is…" he held up the balloon as N waited in anticipation.

Nothing happened, the balloon neither exploded nor shook, N was about to yell at the Sannin before he realized that chakra was being used inside the balloon, "this is what is happening inside the balloon," Jiraiya raised his other hand and the Rasengan formed in his palm, the bright blue ball of sphere humming softly as it spun.

"The final stage is 'Control'. You have to use everything you've learned in the last couple steps and control it," Jiraiya explained as he held up the Rasengan.

N nodded his head, he held the balloon in between his hands, he focused his chakra to form within the delicate balloon, willing it to spin with power, willing it to become like Jiraiya's, trying to control it. The balloon wiggled underneath his hands, it popped and the chakra escaped into the open air.

"You can keep trying as we walk," Jiraiya said as he headed towards the town, N following him with another balloon. There was another pop and a curse while Jiraiya laughed.

(At Tanzaku Castle)

Tsunade and Shizune stood on one side of a small alley that led to the castle, Orochimaru and Kabuto on the other. The mentioned castle was now a very large pile of rubble.

Tsunade looked at her former teammate and fellow Sannin a narrowed brow, her honey brown eyes hardened as she looked at the shifty grin on the Snake Sannin's face.

Shizune stood by her sensei and master, She had no idea on what to do. Tsunade may have trained her, but only with medical jutsu, she may be able to fight off a low Jonin, but she knew that she couldn't take on Orochimaru. But she would fight if she had too, she would protect her sensei.

On the ground besides her the pig also got into a battle stance, her delicate pink snout curling back as though she smelled something nasty, probably Orochimaru.

Tsunade inspected the man in front of her. He looked awful, that much was clear. Beads of sweat formed and dripped from his pale face, the usual stark white making him look even worse. His eyes looked pained, though he hid it very well, Orochimaru was in some serious pain if even a small bit of it could be seen in his yellow eyes. _His heartbeat is fast, with that pale complexion, or even paler complexion, he has a high fever, he also looks fatigued, as though he hasn't slept in weeks._ She looked at Orochimaru's arms, which were heavily bandaged.

"It's been awhile, Tsunade," Orochimaru finally broke the silence, Tsunade could hear the small traces of pain laced into his voice, had she not been the greatest medic in the world she would have missed it.

"That it has, Orochimaru," she said carefully before crossing her arms and looking at the man with a frown, "why are you here? Or more importantly what do you want? I doubt it's to have a nice cup of sake with an _old_ friend," she stressed the world 'old', meaning not anymore.

Orochimaru chuckled, "as clever as always, your right I have a favor I would like ask for," he slowly looked down at his bandaged arms.

"Tsunade-sama," Kabuto spook to the famed medic, but was quickly interrupted by said famed medic.

"I don't treat anyone anymore, go somewhere else. You knew this," she said, or more like accused, at Orochimaru, "after everything that's happened, I refuse."

"I'm afraid that won't work," Kabuto said as the sunlight reflected off of his glasses eerily, his tone hard and with a hint of a threat enlaced in it. "You, of all people, know how serious Lord Orochimaru's wound is, and you know that you are the only one who can heal him."

"Seeing as you went as to track me down, and successfully too, means that wound isn't any ordinary wound," Tsunade said as she looked at the bandaged arms with a small hint of curiosity, but her instincts as a shinobi knew enough to not to try and get a closer look. She could see the hand twitching violently, "I am well aware of your enhanced healing abilities, the only way you haven't healed yourself with your inhumane experiments is that perhaps it isn't a wound, more of a sealing." Tsunade said calmly as she looked at the two, "…. What did you do, Orochimaru?"

"Hmmm," Orochimaru gazed at the sky for a couple of seconds as though trying to remember anything important that had happened to him in the past couple weeks, "oh I remember!" he looked at his old teammate with cold eyes, "… I killed the Third Hokage."

It took a couple of seconds for the words to phase through the women's' heads, but when it did anyone could see their emotions. Tsunade's eyes widened as far as they could, unshed tears forming, a shocked and chocked gasp escaping from the blonde.

Shizune gasped in shock as well, her eyes slowly filling with tears. The pig put her head on the ground, she covered her eyes with her front legs.

"You…." Tsunade growled out, anger appearing in her eyes as she tried to not deck the asshole right here right now.

"Don't go and be all angry at me, Tsunade. Everything with a heartbeat and flesh will one die fall to the ground dead and begin to rot," Orochimaru said in a tone as though he was some sort of instructor trying to pass a simple theory that everyone agreed on to a stubborn student who didn't get it or believe it. "But then again, you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

Shizune glanced anxiously at her master, knowing full well what the bastard was getting at. Tsunade's eyes were shadowed by her hair. She was trembling in rage.

"After all you let the two most beloved people in your entire life die," Orochimaru said, his eyes gleaming with enjoyment as he saw the emotions flicker on Tsunade's face like a fire work show.

Orochimaru's form shook as he laughed, "their deaths were really a terrible way to die."

Shizune threw senbon needles at the two so fast that they almost didn't have enough time to react, almost. Kabuto jumped in front of the calm Orochimaru and blocked the small needles with a kunai.

Kabuto caught the last senbon with his fist, a dull pink fluid leaked out of the tip of the needle, _poison_ he thought as he looked at the dark-haired woman.

Tsunade finally spoke, a small soft smile, "you've always been the same, Orochimaru. From when you were just a child to now being around 50 years old, your personality is still the same." She looked at the two men with her soft sweet smile, making her look like a sweet-tempered woman, which was as real as a quadricorn. "You know my personality as well."

Tsunade's fist hit the large stonewall behind her, the entire thing shattered before exploding due to the sheer strength and pressure of her punch. A large cloud of dust settling around the four.

Tsunade's gentle looks were replaced with blazing eyes that screamed for vengeance and were alight with rage, "I'll _kill_ you!"

_So strong,_ Kabuto thought as he saw the damage made by a single blow, _she's so scary as well… She is no doubt single._

"I'm going to kill you, you annoying little bastard!" Tsunade yelled.

(With N and Jiraiya)

The Konoha Sannin and Kumo Genin were walking through the streets of the town, N channeling his chakra into the balloon, which kept popping.

All of a sudden Jiraiya sneezed violently, "Hmm someone must be talking about me," he announced with a grin, "no doubt it's some lady who wished she could be with me!"

"Yeah sure," N said before grumbling to himself, "probably some lady that want's to kill you for being an annoying pervert."

(With the two Sanin)

Kabuto held up his hands, "we aren't here to fight!" he announced hoping the woman would listen. Sadly said woman looked like she'd rather dissect them very slowly with a rusty nail.

"I will give you one chance and one chance only, get out of here… before I make you two disappear off of this earth." Tsunade threatened.

"You are the only one who can heal Lord Orochimaru's wound," Kabuto argued stubbornly as though he wasn't concerned at all on how a single woman had completely decimated an entire stone wall with a small punch, he wondered how much power she had if she used all of her strength, something he defiantly didn't want to find out.

"Leave," Tsunade said bluntly.

"We aren't asking for you to do this for free!" Kabuto shot back, hoping maybe that would help the situation, "we can make a deal!" 

"I will count from five to one," Tsunade said darkly, "If you aren't out of my sight by then I will attack."

"Please just here us out-"

"Five."

Kabuto struggled on what to do, he sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Four."

Neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru even moved a single centimeter.

"Three."

They still had not moved. But Orochimaru's eyes were narrowing dangerously, Shizune tensed ready incase the man attacked.

"Two."

Shizune went into a battle stance, she held her poisoned senbon at the ready. The two men still did not flee.

"One."

The second the last piece of the three lettered word left Tsunade's lips she rushed towards Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto got into a battle stance.

"I can bring back your dead baby brother and Dan, the two men you loved the most in this world," Orochimaru said.

That did the trick, Tsunade stopped rushing towards them, she had froze to the spot immediately as the words left the Snake's mouth. Shizune stopped rushing as well, her eyes wide in shock. Kabuto smirked in triumph.

"With my Forbidden Jutsu, I can bring them back to life," Orochimaru said while Tsunade and Shizune looked at him in shock, "Nawaki and Dan." He said the names as though remembering a lost memory, Tsunade shivered when she heard those names. "Wouldn't you love it Tsunade? To hear your lover and baby brother's voices once again? To hear little Nawaki laugh and boast on how he was going to become Hokage just like your grandfather, the First Hokage? To see the love in Dan's eyes that reflected your own? To hear him talk of becoming Hokage and save the lives of thousands with medical expertise? To hold them close, to cry tears of joy when you would stutter out how much you missed them. To have them hug you and promise they won't leave you ever again, imagine that Tsunade."

Tsunade felt something wet on her cheeks, she realized that she was crying but made no move to wipe them off.

"Since we are still here," Orochimaru smiled smugly, "it seems we have a deal, you will tell us your answer soon enough, we'll find you when you've… decided."

Before Tsunade or Shizune could reply, the two Oto shinobi left in a flurry of leaves. Where they went they did not know. Shizune looked at her teacher who merely looked at the spot where Orochimaru and his minion had stood.

Then without a word Tsunade walked down the road back to the town, her head down, Shizune and the pig quickly following her.

(With Jiraiya and N)

"Damn…" N whistled as he looked at the completely destroyed castle with respect, "okay whoever this guy is, I wanna meet him." He held up his fist and flexed, showing off his large muscles, "the second I found out who this person is I'm going to challenge them to an arm-wrestling match!"

Jiraiya sweat-dropped at his student, "do you always challenged extremely powerful shinobi to fight you in any competition?" he asked.

N nodded his head at once, making the man fall to the floor in disbelief. "Why didn't you challenge me when we first met!" He whined.

N shrugged, "you didn't really seem strong," he simply said making Jiraiya fall into a deeper depression.

Jiraiya went back to his feet, completely ignoring the fact that he had been momentarily been on the floor in a cloud of gloom, "well we must continue on then!" he declared.

N was leaning around the man, "uhm Pervy Sage," he spoke as he continued to look over the man's shoulder, "is it just me or do you see a pack of panicky civilians running as though the Shinigami was chasing after them.

N stopped one of the civilians, "hey what are you guys running from?" 

The man trembled and looked like he was about to pass out from fear, "a monster!" he pointed at the castle, "a giant snake destroyed the castle!" he then continued to run away.

"Snake," N and Jiraiya said at the same time as they looked at one another, each knowing what this meant.

"God I hate this stupid pale-ass pedophile! He's showing up everywhere now!" N complained.

"N, no time to waste we need to go." Jiraiya spoke grimly while N nodded in agreement, the two hurried towards the castle, or what was left of it. "You suppose this snake was around the size of the ones that attacked your village?" N asked.

Jiraiya nodded, "Orochimaru must of ended the summon, tch." His eyes hardened as he thought of the man who killed his sensei, the man that used to be his best friend. Jiraiya sighed, "I don't feel any sign of chakra near here, Orochimaru is gone, and Tsunade has probably returned to the town, I can't find her exact location, only the general area."

N looked at his sensei, "got any ideas on where she'll go?"

Jiraiya nodded, "yep, she'll be at a bar or gambling house, hell maybe even both."

N sighed as well, "there are a lot of those here," he pointed out, but he seemed to like the prospect, "this is great training for finding a target hidden among the public!"

Jiraiya laughed, "is everything you do training?" he asked with mirth.

N looked at the man, and despite wearing sunglasses Jiraiya could see the blank look being given to him, "never mind, obvious answer." He smirked, "oh I can't wait until you're older, I bet that endless stamina will come in handy," he gave the boy a wink.

N looked at the white-haired man blankly, "what do you mean? For fights?" N asked, his innocence on certain things obvious for the pervert.

Jiraiya slapped his head in exasperation before looking at his student, "oh I have so much to teach you my dear apprentice," he said sagely as he walked away, N following and still trying to figure out what he meant.

(Nighttime)

The sun set and the moon rose, leaving the entire city covered in a shroud of darkness. Standing out against the dark was a brightly lit bar, "hey ol' man!" Tsunade's voice rang as she gestured for the bartender, "another shot!" It was obvious by Tsunade's red flushed face that she was heavily intoxicated.

Along with the fact that a dozen empty bottles of sake were at her side.

"Sensei, I think you've had enough," Shizune cautioned the older woman.

Tsunade ignored her student, she lowered her head and looking at her lap, Shizune saw the unshed tears forming in her eyes, "Sensei…" she said sadly as she looked at the distressed woman.

"OI!" the manager's voice rang through the bar, said manager was a rather plump and chubby fellow with a receding hairline. "You can't bring a brat into my bar, he's underage!"

"Who are you calling a brat! I can take you, you ain't got nothing on me you little fat-" a boy's unfamiliar voice yelled at the manager.

"Maa maa, calm down sir, he won't be drinking. He's just helping me out with stuff." A man's voice spoke apologetically. _That_ voice however was familiar, Tsunade and Shizune whipped their heads to the voices.

Jiraiya, Tsunade's other teammate, was across the room talking to the fat manager, a tall muscular boy who looked like he lifted boulders instead of weights was scowling at the manager. Tsunade saw the boy's bright sun-kissed hair, which oddly looked familiar to her.

Jiraiya then saw her, the two Sannin stared at each other. Tsunade's gaze was bleary as she was drunk while Jiraiya's gaze was one of disbelief, Jiraiya pointed a finger at here, "Tsunade!" he yelled making N look to where he was pointing in surprise.

"Jiraiya?!" Tsunade yelled in disbelief as she stood up from her seat, "Why…. Why are you here!?"

"We finally found you," Jiraiya said as he walked over, "it seems my skills haven't slackened at all when trying to find a single woman in a casino town."

"What are you talking about?" N asked the man, "we came here because you were whining about your sore feet and you wanted to get drunk and flirt with girls!"

Jiraiya's hand clamped over the blonde's mouth, he shot a smile at the confused women, "ehehe don't mind him."

Tsunade the noticed the symbol on his hiate-ate, she had noticed it when he came in but with him being with Jiraiya she had assumed it held the Leaf's symbol, instead it held the Cloud's symbol.

"Jiraiya! He's a Cloud Nin!" Tsunade exclaimed. She is drunk mind you.

Jiraiya looked at N with a look of shock and horror, "oh my God!" he yelled, "I've been giving a Kumogakure shinobi all of my techniques and secrets and I never realized! Oh how did I miss this!" he then turned his head to Tsunade, "I knew he was from the Cloud, Tsunade. I know the difference between a Village's hiate-ate." He sat himself at their booth, N seating with him.

_Two Sannin in a day,_ Shizune thought in disbelief as she looked at the third and final Sannin sitting across from her, _I can not believe it._

N jolted as he felt something brush against his legs, "oh that's Ton-Ton," Shizune explained as she picked up the small pig and had her sit in her lap.

N stared at the pig dressed with a necklace of large pearls and a nice looking pink shirt. _Eh I've seen weirder_, N thought to himself.

The four were silent, the only time they spoke was when they ordered dinner. N was eating some Zosui while watching as Ton-Ton was eating her own dish of some sort of curry.

"I've seen so many old friends today," Tsunade broke the tension as she played with her food, her eyes were glazed slightly as she went down memory lane. She was brought out of her thoughts when Jiraiya gave her the last of the sake.

"You're talking about Orochimaru, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked, making N and Shizune look between the two Sannin, wondering what was going to happen.

"What happened at the castle, don't deny it. A gigantic snake completely crushed the thing, there is only one person who has the Snake contract besides Anko, and despite being a little fiery she isn't exactly the type to try and kill innocent people."

"Nothing happened," Tsunade said after sharing a look with Shizune, "we merely greeted each other as old friends."

N's eyes narrowed (he had taken off his shades earlier, letting the women see his bright blue eyes that continued to make Tsunade felt like she knew this kid, but from a different time), he looked at Jiraiya before turning back to the woman, "don't lie, I hate it when people lie to me."

Tsunade completely ignored the boy, which of course made N mad, "what do you want from me?" she said as she echoed the same words she had asked Orochimaru.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Tsunade, the Village Hidden in the Leaves has demanded that you become the Fifth Hokage."

Tsunade's eyes widened as did Shizune's, Ton-Ton chocked on her soup, spraying N with pig saliva and soup. "Aww gross!" N complained.

Jiraiya looked at his fellow Sannin with a serious look, "sensei is dead," he stated.

_Orochimaru was right, the Third really is dead,_ Shizune thought with grief.

"Orochimaru killed him, didn't he?" Tsunade asked casually as though she was asking what the weather was going to be tomorrow, "he told me about it, well he more like boasted about it."

N gritted his teeth, his fist pounded the table, causing it to make a large dent and cracked the wood. Tsunade and Shizune were surprised by the boy's strength. It wasn't like Tsunade's strength where she used chakra to enhance it, the boy was using his real strength. "How can you casually talk about your former teammate killing your sensei and Hokage!" N demanded. "If someone killed Darui-sensei and boasted about it I'd kick their ass, yet you don't seem to care!"

Tsunade turned one lazy eye at the blonde, "Jiraiya who is this brat again?"

"His name is N, though you may know him better as Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade gasped slightly, "hey I told you to call me N! I was raised by that name, doesn't seem right to just throw it away." N said.

_Minato's son. But how? We all thought he died during the Kyuubi attack, and why the hell is he wearing a Kumo Hiate-Ate?_ Tsunade wondered.

Jiraiya sighed, "sorry, but she knows that name better than the one you use, this is Yotsuki N."

"Yotsuki?" Tsunade questioned, "the _Raikage's_ family!?" Shizune looked at the boy in surprise, seeing as he really didn't look like any of the Yotsuki's.

N nodded and grinned, "yep!"

"I will explain all of this later Tsunade, but you must return with me to become the Hokage." Jiraiya said again.

"And I want to go home," N added in as though that cleared things up.

Jiraiya ignored the blonde as he looked at the woman, "do you accept the title?"

The booth went silent as they waited for Tsunade's answer, a minute dragged by before.

"No."

N blinked before saying, "what do you mean no!" he demanded, every shinobi and kunoichi in the Five Great nations dream or have dreamed of taking on the title of Kage, N being one of them. One of his dreams was to become the Raikage.

Jiraiya merely smiled at the words, despite the fact she had flat out refused, "I remember those words, you always said it whenever I tried to ask you out."

Tsunade snorted at his words, "I still don't have a clue on how you even thought in that big dumb head of yours that you even had a chance of going on a date with me, you old pervert."

_Sensei, please tell you aren't thinking of taking Orochimaru's offer,_ Shizune thought with worry, _you of all people know of how he plays on an opponents weaknesses, he's managed to make iron-willed shinobi to wrap around his finger._

"You still haven't answered my question!" N said to the woman, it was easy to say that he didn't like being ignored.

"Hmph, I'm surprised, you look like a brute but here you are talking intelligently."

N blinked, _did she just insult me?_

"**No she's giving you a compliment,**__Kyuubi said sarcastically, **"of course she insulted you, baka!"**

"My grandfather and granduncle, Sensei, and the Fourth; they all became Hokage and dreamed of ending war and ushering an era of peace, yet they have all died in vain. Killed while dreaming of things that can never happen for the Village." Tsunade said as she sipped her sake.

For the first time Jiraiya looked saddened, "you've changed Tsunade. I don't know you believed with your heart before, but to say such a thing out loud?" He shook his head in disappointment.

Tsunade shrugged "years change people. I'm in my fifties now as are you, we've seen and experienced things this brat hasn't nor could even try to comprehend in that little brain of his."

This time Jiraiya had to hold N back as he lunged forward, "little brain I'm gonna… let me go sensei!" he growled.

Tsunade continued on despite the blonde trying to strangle her, "it's no wonder Sarutobi-sensei died, at that old age he was going to fall sooner or later."

Jiraiya let go of N, who was struggling to control himself. His eyes were shut in concentration but when Tsunade said that he was thankful because they would've seen his crimson eyes burning into her. "Old age, don't tell us that the reason he lost was because of his age, sure it didn't help him but he died as any Kage would do, saving his Village and people," N spoke angrily, "my father is almost as old as your Third Hokage was, but I didn't see him fall to the ground dead 'cause of his age! You are insulting me, my village, and more importantly my family for disrespecting my father that way!"

Tsunade sighed, "becoming Hokage would be a bother, only fools wish to become a Kage, whether it be the Raikage, Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, or Tschikage. Fools all of them."

Jiraiya quickly grabbed N again as he tried to get to the busty blonde, "let me go!" when Jiraiya dragged him back into his seat N growled at the lady, the two women and Jiraiya were shocked to see his eyes flash red for a brief moment, Jiraiya's face turned grim. "I told you…. To not insult my fathers!" N struggled to control his anger, but it was so hard when this drunk lady was insulting both his surrogate and biological fathers, and was spitting on his dreams, "my fathers, both of my blood and my heart. Became the Hokage and Raikage, I won't let you slander them, you old drunk!" He slammed his fists together and cracked his knuckles, red lightning sparking around him, "I'll beat you myself!" 

The booth was silent before Tsunade leaned forward, "you're on! I'll beat you into your place, you little brat. Let's settle this outside." She was smirking as she was confident she could beat this little kid.

Jiraiya sighed heavily, _N… there you go challenging strong ninja. Especially when this one has the same strength as your brother… Jeez._

The party of four went outside of the bar and into an abandoned street.

"You can give up now," Tsunade offered still smirking, "I'm a Sannin and I'm not going to hold back just cause your daddy is the Raikage. Tell you what, since I am feeling generous I'll only use one finger to beat you, okay?"

N picked at his ear, "I'm sorry but 'giving up' isn't in my vocabulary. Just get ready for me to kick your ass… Old hag." 

Tsunade's eye twitched, "ohhh you are so dead."

N didn't waste any time, he rushed towards Tsunade with a great burst of speed. Before the Sannin knew it, N was behind her aiming a powerful kick to her head.

Tsunade, despite her drunken state, was a Sannin. She whacked away the boy's foot and moved her finger towards his chest. _Oh no way am I losing five seconds in!_ N thought.

N then disappeared in a lightning shushin, Tsunade looked up as N flung several kunai at her, she skillfully dodged all of them but when N landed on the ground he pulled his fist towards him, Tsunade suddenly found herself bound in ninja wire.

Tsunade broke out of her steel bonds with her super strength and rushed towards the boy. N got ready as she raced for him. N moved away from the deadly finger that he knew was a lot deadlier than it looked.

He coated his hand in lightning and attempted to punch the busty blonde, Tsunade caught the boy's hand and held it as N struggled to get out of her killer grip. Tsunade squeezed her hand and N grunted as he felt something break.

He ripped his hand from the grip and immediately back flipped over the blonde in hopes of getting through her guard. He aimed his one unbroken hand at the nerve point on her neck, which would instantly knock her out.

He managed to strike it but was completely caught off guard when Tsunade didn't crumple to the ground unconscious, N didn't have time to dodge the fist that was lodged in his gut.

It was like being punched by his brother, N was flung across the street and went through a fence, several trees, and an old house. "Hmph, that was easy." Tsunade said thinking the boy was knocked out.

"Don't underestimate me!" N yelled as he leapt through the rubble, he didn't appear to be in much pain, probably because of his training with his brothers and father, getting punched through a couple of trees and a building was something they could shrug off.

N raced towards the woman, he held his arm out and blue chakra formed in his palm, it formed into a sphere. Tsunade gasped in shock when she saw the Rasengan, but as N got closer the ball faded. With the jutsu a failure N just decided to use his fists and feet.

Tsunade dodged the flurry of punches and kicks, even she had to admit this kid was good, real good. He was obviously above Chunin skill, maybe even Jonin.

But she was a Sannin, she had fought in the Great Wars, she was the greatest medic to ever grace the world, save her grandfather the First Hokage, she knew the body inside and out. From a single organ to a cluster of sensitive nerves.

She activated her Mystical Palm technique, her hands glowing a soft light green. She jabbed her fingers at a cluster of nerves in N's shoulder, the shoulder hung loosely as he could no longer use it.

N didn't give up and continued to try and kick her, though he never used his armor, before he could block it Tsunade jabbed her palm on N's chest, directly on his heart.

N fell to the ground with a small thud. Tsunade was panting slightly, "I'll give him credit, he's good. Don't worry," she added as she saw the concerned look on Jiraiya's face, "he'll only be passed out for half an hour or so."

"You didn't see everything," Jiraiya started, "despite his age he's an amazing shinobi. Hell not even Minato managed to grasp things like he can when he was his age. He has a bloodline limit, which greatly enhances his Raiton no Yoroi, a jutsu I'm sure you're familiar with."

"He can use the Lightning Release Armor!" Shizune exclaimed as she looked at the unconscious boy with surprise.

"That and more," Jiraiya said mysteriously before he looked at Tsunade, "hmm I remember you saying you needed only one finger, yet you used your entire hand… tsk tsk Tsunade. The kid is strong, and you know why he is angry at you, besides the fact you insulted his family of course."

He looked at the blonde Sannin, "these were his exact words when I asked him why he adored the title of the Kage, and he said, it is my dream to become Raikage!".

Tsunade gasped as she heard two familiar voices echo in her head. _"It is my dream to become Hokage!"_

Before she could respond she heard another familiar voice, only this time it wasn't in her head.

"Oi!" N yelled, "I want a rematch! This time I'll take off my weights and use my jutsu, I'm not going to hold back!"

"H-How?!" Shizune asked surprised, "you should still be asleep for another half hour!"

Tsunade looked at the enigma in front of her she then spoke, "no."

"What!" N yelled, "I wont take no for answer, we're going to fight! None of us will hold back either!"

Tsunade decided since the kid was still woozy from being knocked unconscious she may as well have a little fun and rile the boy up even more, "and why should I do that? You've been beaten, you couldn't even form the Rasengan to stay in a stable state."

"Shut up! I bet you I can complete the final stage and master the Rasengan in three days!" N declared.

Tsunade smiled, "oh really? Then lets make this interesting," she walked to the downed N and crouched next to him, giving N a full view of her assets, N blushed and looked away as he didn't want to be called a pervert and attacked by an angry lady, albeit he did want to fight her but he had seen how angry women attack perverts, thanks to Jiraiya.

"Lets make a little bet," Tsunade stated.

"A bet?"

"If you can master the Rasengan in one week, I'll give you this," Tsunade pointed at something on her chest.

N saw that it was a necklace, it was a dark blue almost green crystal that hung from a simple chain necklace. Two small bells were on either side.

"**That's!"** Kyuubi's shocked voice rang in N's head as he saw through N's eyes the necklace, and what it was exactly, who it belonged to, and what it did.

"What is it?" N asked, as he was curious to know why such a small little crystal could get such a reaction from Kyuubi.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded her sensei, "that's your gran-"

"I am aware of that Shizune," Tsunade told the woman flatly, "this brat, was my grandfather's, the First Hokage, necklace. With it you can buy three mountains with gold mines, there is only one necklace like this in the world and your looking at it."

_Woah!_ N thought as he stared at the necklace that had once been worn by the strongest shinobi to ever grace the Elemental Nations, _I really want that._

"I accept your bet!" N said with his trademark grin..

"If you don't complete the Rasengan in a week you lose," Tsunade then played with a orange pouch that had a kitsune's face on it, the bag was loaded with cash, "and I get all of your money in this pouch of yours."

"H-Hey! How'd you get Kitsu-chan!" N demanded as he saw his wallet being held by the lady as he checked all of his jacket pockets, pants pockets, his backpack, his sheathes, and even his socks.

"Shizune, we're leaving… Goodbye Jiraiya, brat." And with that said and done, the Slug Sannin turned around and walked back to her hotel, her student and assistant following her, Ton-Ton nipping at their heels.

Jiraiya and N were silent as the two women disappeared before N suddenly remembered something, "HEY! She still has Kitsu-chan! That's all of my money!"

Jiraiya simply turned around and headed to the hotel, "come on N."

"B-But!"

"We'll get it later…. That is if she doesn't spend it all on gambling," Jiraiya muttered the last part to himself as student and teacher walked back to their hotel.

**I know some people are wondering why N got beaten by Tsunade, she is still a Sannin and had fought in a Great War, she has a lot more experience than N, and I wanted to prove that N wasn't invincible, he still has a long way to go until he can fight, say, Pein or those stupid completely overpowered Uchiha in Manga, really Kishi? And if anyone is also wondering why N got defensive of both Raizen and Minato instead of just Raizen this is why as well. Despite not seeing Minato as his father he still has a lot of respect for the man, he was an SS-Rank ninja, and a small part of him does recognize him as his father but he believes Raizen to be his true father since he raised him.**


	25. Sannin Showdown!

N was sharpening one of his swords, they had arrived back at the hotel and Jiraiya had gone off to someplace, no doubt to get drunk and flirt with girls. N then heard a knock on the door.

"I swear to all that is holy if it's those Akatsuki rapists I'm gonna…" N mumbled as he opened the door he was surprised to see Shizune.

"I'm sorry N for coming here so late," Shizune apologized to the surprised N, "may I come in?" she asked where N nodded and she entered the hotel room. "I want to apologize for my sensei's behavior."

"It's fine," N said, "I really don't care what she thinks, she doesn't have my respect that much. Only reason I came with Pervy Sage was so he could protect me and teach me my dad's Rasengan."

"She isn't that type of person," Shizune insisted, "She used to be a very kind woman who would protect her Village without hesitation or doubt."

N looked at her dubiously, "are you sure you are talking about the woman I just met? I'm pretty sure you must be talking about her in a parallel dimension where the entire world is run by gigantic fruits."

"You have a very creative imagination, don't you N?" Shizune asked with a dead pan before her eyes returned to their previous saddened state, "after _that_ day, it all changed. The day she lost her love, her dreams, her hope, everything that defined her. It all left her. All she had left to remind her of her old past and bitter present was that necklace. It's the only thing that matters to Tsunade anymore, not even her life can compare to it. It's something that should not be used in a bet as foolish as this. In all the years we've been roaming, she has _never_ even thought of using the necklace for bets. Even when we owed a very large sum of money did she never ever even think of selling the necklace, and for a very tidy portion of gold I may add. For her to bet it now, if she loses I don't know what would happen."

"Well she shouldn't have betted it," N replied not really caring about Tsunade's little sob story, "it's not my fault that she made the bet, I just accepted it. I never back down from a challenge."

"It's not something you can just wear, that necklace isn't just any type of necklace!" Shizune argued to the Jinchuuriki, "it won't acknowledge you, it only acknowledges Tsunade-sama!"

"Uhmm okay?" N said as he looked at the woman who was getting angrier and saying even weirder things.

Shizune glared at the boy who didn't understand what she was trying to explain, "If anyone besides my sensei wears the necklace, they die." At that N's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

(With Tsunade)

The famed medical genius was sitting alone on a rooftop staring at the full moon. She fiddled with her grandfather's necklace, and like it did every time Tsunade suddenly found herself going down memory lane.

_She saw herself much younger, maybe only in her late teens. She was in Konoha and besides her was a little boy around the age of twelve. He was much tanner than Tsunade and had dark brown hair. A Konohagakure Hitae-ate was worn proudly on the boy's forehead._

"_Nawaki-chan, happy birthday!" the younger Tsunade said to the younger of the two and squeezed his cheek with a happy smile, completely ignoring the look of annoyance on the boy's face._

"_Nee-chan!" Nawaki complained to his older sister and managed to regain his cheek and looked the other way with a small huff, but he looked back at the blonde when he realized that she was holding out his birthday present._

"_Don't you want your present, Nawaki-chan?" Tsunade asked with a smirk as she waved the small box around, Nawaki immediately was at her side, when she gave him the box he quickly opened it. What he saw shocked him, for there nestled in the paper was his grandfather's necklace._

"_Big Sis," Nawkai spoke in an awed tone as he slowly picked up the chain and looked at the green crystal with a look of pure awe, "is this what I really think this is?" _

_Tsunade smiled warmly at her brother, "of course it is silly. I though you'd like it for your birthday, you are a ninja now," she pointed at the boys Hiate-Ate, "I've worn it for long enough, now the necklace needs a new owner, you."_

_Nawaki dropped the box and rushed at his sister, "I LOVE YOU BIG SISTER!" he cried as he hugged his sister as tightly as he could, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks._

"_You have been wanting it for a long time," Tsunade reminded the boy as she hugged him back, " just take good care of it."_

"_I'll make sure it never leaves my sight!" Nawaki declared, "I'll make sure that not even a scratch gets on it, or even a speck of dust!" he then turned around so he could look at the entire village, the First, Second, and Third Hokage's faces were looking at them across the Village. "This Village is grandpa's treasure, I'm going to protect it until my last breath!" he quickly put on the necklace and it shined in the sunlight, "I'm the grandson of the Hokage who built the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"_

_Tsunade was watching the scene with a proud smile as she saw her brother look down on the buildings with a broad smile, he'll make a good ninja, a good protector, she thought warmly._

"_Someday I'll be just like grandpa and granduncle, I will become Hokage!" Nawaki declared. "Becoming Hokage…. Is my dream!"_

_Tsunade smiled, "Nawaki-chan, take off your headband," Nawaki looked at her in confusion but did so, Tsunade leaned down and kissed the tanned boy's forehead. _

_Nawaki beamed and Tsunade's smile matched the exuberant boy's own, their laughter rang through the entire Village._

_The dark rain continued to pour down on the Sannin, but she took no heed. Her eyes looked like a deer's in the headlights, shocked and fearful. But not able to move, she was too caught up in her emotions._

_A much younger Orochimaru and Jiraiya stood in front of her, their faces set in pity and grief. Orochimaru was wearing a white cloak with purple markings whilst Jiraiya wore a white cloak with flame patterns adoring the sleeves._

_Tsunade took a tentative step forward, Jiraiya stepped forward and put his large hand on her small shoulder, "it's best if you don't look at the remains." He said grimly. _

"_There's no need for that Jiraiya," Orochimaru said with a sly grin as he leaned against the building, "if she wants to see it she can see it. Besides even if she wants to see the remains she won't be able to determine if it's her little brother." Jiraiya glared at the Snake Sanin for his blunt words but didn't reply._

_She rushed in, a pained cry soon echoed through the building. Tsunade was then shown standing over Nawaki's gravestone, the necklace she had given to him mere weeks ago was placed on her neck. Tears were running down her cheeks as she struggled to not break down at her brother's grave._

The present Tsunade blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, she then remembered Dan, the love of her life. He had the same dream as her brother, to become Hokage. But when she had given him that damn necklace he had died too.

But unlike Nawaki's death she was there to witness it. His wounds were so deep, so severe, that even with her great medical expertise she couldn't save him. That was where her fear of blood had surfaced, every time she saw a drop of the crimson liquid it would take her back to the battlefield where she couldn't save Dan.

She had never let anyone besides herself touch the necklace, she was sure that it was cursed. That it would let only her wield it.

She sobbed into her hands, her form shaking as she remembered how everything had gone wrong, when Dan and Nawaki died they had taken pieces of her with her, now all she is was a bitter woman who had lost so much.

(A couple hours later)

Tsunade had gotten off the roof and instead headed to one of her favorite places, a bar.

It was a small stall with open flaps as doors as was a traditional store for the land. She was currently on her second bottle of sake, "mind if I join you?" Jiraiya asked as he sat down next to her.

Tsunade didn't say anything, she merely filled her cup with sake and downed it in one gulp.

Jiraiya gestured to the bar tender for another bottle of sake, once he poured himself a nice cup he drank it before turning to his teammate.

"Knowing you, I would of thought that you would of rather died than give up your necklace, to use it for a bet makes it even more foolish, you have awful luck Tsunade."

"And what makes you think that the brat will master it?" Tsunade demanded, "that jutsu isn't an academy jutsu, It took you over two weeks to master it and you were already a Sannin and your brat was already Hokage."

Jiraiya shrugged, "lets just say I'm good at judging people… He's so much like them," he whispered the last part out, Tsunade paused in her drinking to look at the man with surprise.

"It's so weird, it's like seeing Minato back when he was a kid. He may have his father's looks but he definitely has his mother's personality, especially her temper." Jiraiya and Tsunade chuckled at that, remembering Kushina's famous temper. "N's a surprising person, he doesn't have a bitter bone in any part of his body, he's unique. Then again his family has always been eccentric, he's definitely picked up some of their habits… He's been raised good, I doubt I could have done a better job."

"He really sees those guys as his real family, huh?" Tsunade asked as she took another shot.

Jiraiya nodded, "they're a very close family, N loves them and they love him back. Interesting how life turns out, neh? If you told me thirteen years ago that Minato's son would find his way to Kumogakure and raised by the Sandaime Raikage as one of his own…. Well I'd call you a foolish drunk."

Tsunade snorted into her cup, "so the brat doesn't care about Konoha? He's truly a Kumogakure ninja?"

"Yep, he's proud of his home, and I mean Kumo, I can't ever see him betraying it, much less for Konoha. He respects his birth parents, despite being raised in Kumo he still learned of their feats during the war."

Tsunade listened, "sounds like an interesting kid."

Jiraiya laughed, "oh trust me you have seen nothing. He'll win the bet hands down." He drank another glass, "I'm afraid you've lost yourself a necklace."

Tsunade stared at her sake with an unreadable expression.

(With N)

A strangled cry echoed through the abandoned clear, dozens of trees now bore several whirlwind markings that had been scared into the trunks by N's chakra.

N himself was panting as he tried to form another Rasengan into a large boulder, the rock didn't explode or even break, it only left an imprint his chakra spinning.

N gritted his teeth, "Damnit!" he roared as he punched the large boulder, which instantly crumbed under his fist and imploded. N sat down, _"what the hell am I doing wrong?"_ he asked his lifelong companion.

"**It just takes time Kit, it took the Fourth two years to create it and that insufferable perverted sage two weeks under the Fourth's guidance."** Kyuubi said patiently as it watched from within the seal as N destroyed trees with his bare fists.

N sighed as he looked at the destruction he had caused because of his temper, _"I want to go home, I know that Jiraiya is just trying to protect me but I think an entire Shinobi Village can do that better than one man, even if he is a Sannin,"_ he said to his tenant gloomily, _"I honestly don't get why that Tsunade was even asked to become Hokage. I'd just rather be back home doing missions with my team, sparing with my brothers or dad, hanging out with Yugito, Ko, Samui, Karui, and Omoi. Hell I'd rather catch Shishi if it meant I could go home."_

"**Think of it this way Kit, if you win the bet your control of my chakra gets better."**

N perked his head up in interest, _"what do you mean?"_ he asked as he sat down and meditated, he then instantly found himself in the forest that the strongest Bjuu called his home, said Bjuu was calmly laying down in the sun, his collar that held the seal that tied the two together shining in the sunlight.

N was sitting right in front of the fox's snout, he sat on a well worn flat stone, he was far enough he could see the fox's eyes but close enough to be near him so the fox could hear him speak.

N often came here, not like some of the ruder and less knowing Jinchuuriki who'd rather have nothing to do with the Tailed Beast sealed within them, he didn't only appear when he was in a rage or in the need of chakra, he just came here to talk. Whether it is about large things like the Akatsuki threat (they have been discussing that for awhile since the two found out about the criminal gang) to small things.

N had no idea how much the Kyuubi was touched by the boy's actions, not that he let the blonde know. Kyuubi knew he was right when he believed his Jinchuuriki to be different from other humans, especially his last two Jinchuuriki. He had never told N that his mother had been his second host.

He'd rather not tell the boy that his mother, while an incredibly nice woman who would do anything for a friend something that N strongly took after her, had left the fox defenseless by her chakra chains. He had been strung onto a rock with spikes piercing his hands and tails. It had been a painful imprisonment, and Kushina didn't seem to care about his pain. She had assumed that he was just pure evil that needed to be locked away to rot, she never tried to talk or befriend him like her son had. So he never told the boy about it, though he did tell him that his previous host had indeed known the woman and had told him about her. (1)

(In Kumogakure)

Raizen and A were in the hospital looking down at two men who couldn't even gather the strength to stand up, though they did try, but the pain was too much and they would be scolded into submission by the passing doctors and nurses. They decided to rest when Raizen had said so.

A was frowning as he looked at the last remainder of the STORM border patrol, the same border patrol that had run into Akatsuki.

Just hearing the damn name made the young man grit his teeth in pure rage but also with apprehension, he feared for his brothers and sister, as any older brother should he would protect the three as best as he could. But even he had to admit that these guys were the real deal, the evidence was laying down right in front of them.

STORM was the best of the best. The ninja who were too strong to be Jonin, the ones with special skills or techniques, the ones who could take on anyone and come back alive.

But two men, _two,_ had fought an entire platoon of them. Ten men in total, and had completely slaughtered them, the only reason these two had managed to survive was because Heron had managed to grab Rabbit, who was barely clinging to life, and was reversed summoned by his summoning animals, even then it was close.

Heron tried to not break down in front of his leader, he was a STORM he wasn't supposed to show emotions, but two _monsters_ had completely slaughtered his comrades, his friends, his brother and sisters in arms, and he had fled.

Granted he and Rabbit were the only ones left alive, but he should have done something, maybe to try and bring back some of his friends remains, he knew without a doubt that the Taki missing-nin was trying to get a bounty from them. Something that greatly angered the man.

"Heron, Rabbit, I know you guys are badly beaten up but we need to know everything about these men, they're bad news and this won't be the first time they'll try and sneak into the country," Raizen said as he looked down on his men.

"We were going through our routine border patrol, when Hawk announced that he felt two very large chakra signature's slowly moving towards the Village, he said he didn't recognize it so we knew that it wasn't anyone from the Village, when we saw the slash marks on their Hiate-Ate we knew that they were trouble," Heron stated while Rabbit nodded at the words, "we told them to leave or the would be taken into custody, but they refused. And then…" he trailed off as he remembered, "it was terrifying, I have never seen anything like it before. We attacked and they attacked as well, I went after the one called Hidan with Rabbit and Lion. It was hard to avoid that damned scythe of his but then Lion got pricked, he wasn't even bleeding badly but some of it got on the weapon, and then he _licked_ the blood and transformed into something that'd looked like it had come from the pits of hell itself and then he stabbed himself."

"What?" A asked in disbelief, "why would he do that?"

"We wondered that too, especially since Hidan stabbed his own heart, we didn't know what to think of it before Lion just fell to the ground, dead." Rabbit said.

"I rushed over to him while Rabbit defended us," Heron spoke next, "I quickly scanned his body for injuries but didn't find anything, it was only when I used my chakra to search for internal injuries did I find it," his voice quivered slightly, "his heart…. It was completely destroyed, there was a gapping hole in it, like something had pierced it, Lion was dead before he even knew it."

"What about Hidan?" A asked, equally unnerved by the jutsu, "did he die as well?"

"No. He was fine, if anything he seemed overjoyed by the pain of getting pierced in the heart, guy's fucking insane."

Raizen's eyes narrowed as he thought it over, _damnit, I'm getting too old for this kind of shit. _"What happened after that?"

"I got hit," Rabbit said bluntly, "it wasn't bad, a stupid scratch but he managed to lick what little blood there was on the scythe, Heron knew what was going to happen and quickly threw a ration jutsu at him, he didn't stab himself in the heart as he faced the oncoming jutsu, so he stabbed himself into the gut," Rabbit gestured towards the bandages wrapped securely around his mid waist. "But he didn't even try to dodge Heron's jutsu, took it on headfirst! I was still conscious and standing despite the fact I had a hole in my stomach, but I was barely conscious as I felt Heron's jutsu attack me and it knocked me out."

"Whatever hit Hidan if he had consumed the blood of another would affect the person whose blood had been taken as well," Heron said.

"That's an interesting and deadly jutsu," Raizen said as he saw how close the men had come to death, only pure luck that they had survived and if they had not they would have no idea about these guys and their techniques.

"What about the other one?"

"His name was Kakuzu, we didn't get to see to much of his jutsu since we were too busy trying to not get stabbed by Hidan. But we did see the main thing about his jutsu, he used black wires most of his attacks. He had some sort of masked beasts made of them. He could even take apart pieces of himself apart and move it by using the wires that were inside him!"

"Personality wise the man is even-tempered and shows great skills with dealing with multiple targets at once, he was highly observant and managed to find any holes in someone's guard. Compared to Hidan, who was a berserker and didn't really have any type of plan besides trying to hack us into small pieces, he was the deadliest of them."

Raizen turned around to look at Darui who was watching the scene with an unreadable expression, "go get every single bingo book and find out who these men are, I'm giving you the all clear to our archives. Find out who these bastards are, no one comes into my country and attacks and kills my men without consequence."

Darui nodded and quickly left the room to find more on these two Akatsuki members.

Raizen looked at the men, "I'm glad you two are alive, don't worry we'll find these bastards and kill 'em, rest now."

Heron and Rabbit nodded before slowly drifting off to sleep, Raizen and A quickly leaving and heading to the office, "I can't believe it," A muttered darkly the second they entered the Kage office, "if we had been faster we may have caught those guys before they could escape, hell we may have even fought them."

"But then Yugito and Bee would have been in danger, we had no idea that they were moving so fast," Raizen sighed wearily, "I have a bad feeling about this group, a jutsu that doesn't have the user be killed even with a scythe to the heart and to kill someone else with it… I don't like it."

"That makes two of us," the two were silent before A spoke again, "if these guys were here, do you think that the ones going after the Kyuubi ran into N?"

"I don't know son," Raizen said, "hopefully Jiraiya is watching him, if not and we lose N I'll kill the pervert myself. I just want the boy to be home, it don't feel right having him so far from Kumo. The boy can take care of himself but a father can't help but worry."

"N will probably be back in a week or so, he'll be running so fast to get back here he'll make a tornado, and that's just so he can eat some of Kicho's ramen," A said while Raizen sweat dropped slightly as he knew far too well how much his youngest child enjoyed the dish.

A smirked, "though I think he may just want to hang out with Yugito."

Raizen smirked at that. "I have a bet going on with Darui and C," A continued, "Darui thinks that'll it will be N who says it first, C thinks that one of us will have to get them together since they are so stubborn they can't see the obvious."

Raizen chuckled, "and what about you?" he asked his eldest son with curiosity.

A's smirk grew bigger, "I'm betting that Yugito just outright says her feelings to him before kissing the idiot."

Raizen and A's laughter rang through the entire Village, making people wonder what their Kage thought was so funny.

(With N)

N suddenly sneezed, the Rasengan he had been trying to form losing it shape and disappearing, "someone must be talking about me," he said with a grin before he suddenly turned angry, "no they're insulting me!" he cried out as he knew that someone was making fun of him, how he knew he did not know.

He had spent the entire night working on the Rasengan, he had sensed Tsunade watching him for an hour or so but had ignored the woman.

N felt his stomach grumble, looking up he realized that it was morning, so he decided to get some food.

It was only when he was at a food stall did he remember that Tsunade still had his wallet, he called the lady a couple of colorful words that made parents quickly cover their children's ears before giving the boy an angry glare.

He realized he only had around five ryo, barely enough to buy some rice, he then noticed a quick lottery stall, seeing as he nothing to lose he spent the entire five ryo on a ticket.

N and the seller were completely surprised to find out that out of several thousands N's single ticket was the winner. With his pocket much heavier he set out to eat some food. When he did that he decided that maybe he should try a gambling place, everyone else did it and he wanted to see why the adults liked it so much.

The gamblers let him join with much enthusiasm, thinking they could easily beat the kid since he had no idea what to do. N won every single game and bet he made, he left the gambling house with a big grin and a large sack of money, the moans of the losers echoing through the gambling house.

_Ehehe, now I know why adults like gambling so much_, N sniggered as he dropped off his money in his room. He made sure to put seals on it so no thieves (Jiraiya) would try and take it before stashing it under his bed.

The boy then quickly headed back to his self-made training area, where he would remain there for the rest of the week, save for eating and rest.

The morning quickly turned to the afternoon that then turned into night, but N had yet to stop forming failed Rasengan after failed Rasengan. There was a difference compared to last night's though, instead of the imprint of the chakra had gone there was actually a decent sized hole, but it wasn't near the size nor depth of Jiraiya's.

Sweat was trickling down N's haggard face, his fingers were twitching slightly due to chakra exhaustion, and even with the fox giving him chakra he was still exhausted.

N then remembered the bet, he knew that it wasn't simply a matter of mastering the Rasengan, it was to restore the pride that had been mocked by Tsunade. Nobody insulted his father!

With another roar N formed another Rasengan and slammed it against a tree, he blinked wearily before falling unconscious.

The days started to blur, N never really paid any attention to it since he was dead set on remaining in the self made training field that looked like it had been in a warzone. The craters got bigger and bigger with each passing day.

But one day Jiraiya came rushing into the training field, "what are you doing here sensei?" N questioned as he formed another slightly unstable Rasengan, he noticed with slight interest that Shizune was with him, he also noticed that Jiraiya wasn't looking that good.

"What's going on?" N asked as he suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Tsunade drugged me," Jiraiya said grimly, "she's going to meet up with Orochimaru." Besides him Shizune winced.

N's mouth opened in shock, "what the hell Pervy Sage! Aren't you a freakin war veteran, a Sannin, and a stealth master! How the hell did you get drugged without you knowing it!"

Jiraiya whacked the boy on the head, "I didn't expect it! She's the greatest medical ninja to grace this land, I bet she could make a poison that even Orochimaru couldn't detect!" He whined.

"We need to find her, if Orochimaru gets his hands back than it's just trouble, for everyone," N said as he and Jiraiya turned to Shizune, "where is the meeting supposed to be?" he asked the dark-haired woman.

"I-I," Shizune dipped her head in defeat, "I'll tell you, but please don't harm my sensei, we don't know what her answer is."

As she told them everything that happened when meeting with the Missing-ninja, they suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from the castle.

"Shit, let's go," Jiraiya said as he rushed towards the noise, N and Shizune following them.

(At the battlefield)

Orochimaru and Kabuto stood on one side of the field, Kabuto standing in front of his weakened master protectively. "so that's your answer Tsunade, to kill me?" Orochimaru said with a deadly glare.

Tsunade spoke, "I knew you weren't telling the truth, I was your teammate for countless years, but still I wished to have seen them one more time," she said the last part sadly as she thought of Dan and Nawaki.

"But then I realized something from that brat of Jiraiya's," she continued, "it's not good to get stuck up in the past, I realize that now even though parts of my heart will always miss those two, it's best to not get tied down by it."

"So the negotiations were a fail."

"You think?" Tsunade said dryly.

"Then I'll have to force you to heal my arms!"

Tsunade rushed at the two, her fist clenched and ready to deck the two, Orochimaru and Kabuto quickly jumped in front of the wall before heading to a much larger area, Tsunade easily destroyed the stone wall and chased after them.

The Oto shinobi quickly dodged a downward kick from Tsunade, creating a large crater where the two had stood.

This went on for a couple minutes, the Oto ninja fleeing and trying to dodge Tsunade's powerful attacks, one hit and you were as good as dead.

The three were now in a large field, riddled with dozens of large craters.

"I'm not much of a Taijutsu user," Kabuto said as his hands started to glow blue, "but I can cut your muscles until they are nothing but jelly." His chakra scalpels were now activated as he smirked.

He rushed at the blonde and traded a couple of fast blows that Tsunade dodged easily, Tsunade caught the scruff of his shirt and threw him across the field, Kabuto managed to use chakra to lessen the blow and rushed back at the blonde.

_This guy isn't an ordinary medical ninja, as expected from a subordinate of Orochimaru's,_ Tsunade thought as she dodged more blows.

She tried to punch the boy but he was surprisingly agile and managed to dodge them all.

Tsunade managed to give a sharp slap to the boy's shoulder, but she didn't use much strength as the boy only fell to the ground, she jumped up high into the air and then sailed downward, her foot ready to smash into his face.

Kabuto dodged it at the last second. He rolled away from the deadly attack but as he tried to get up he realized something was wrong.

When he tried to move his right hand he felt his left leg twitch, he struggled to get up but found it near impossible, he was twitching violently as well. _What, my muscles… no my nerves!_

Orochimaru was watching the scene with an amused smirk, _so she messed up Kabuto's nerve system by turning his chakra into electricity, poor Kabuto's brain doesn't know which nerve is which._

_Damn it, if I move my right hand my left leg moves, if I move my left ankle my right shoulder moves, if I move my right foot my left hand moves, this isn't good,_ Kabuto mused.

To the shock and complete surprise of Tsunade Kabuto rushed toward the woman with a kunai at the ready, "I know you're terrified of blood! You'll be seeing a lot of it!" he cried as he swung down.

A hand caught Kabuto's arm, everyone looked in surprise to see a scowling N holding Kabuto's arm high. Jiraiya was standing besides his apprentice, calmly looking at Orochimaru. Ton-Ton the pig was on the man's shoulder.

"Well, well, well," N said as he smirked at Kabuto, "I knew something was off about you during the exams." His hand tightened making Kabuto wince at the pressure.

"So you're here, N."

"You know this guy?" Jiraiya asked his apprentice.

N nodded, "yeah he took the Chunin Exams, and held a whole lot of information he shouldn't have known, gave away a lot of my skills even before the Exams started…. Looks like I finally get to fight you Kabuto."

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, I know your skills and stats, I won't underestimate you."

N pushed the boy away from him, he quickly dodged Kabuto's leg that was aiming for his head, and he then dodged a barrage of punches from the Oto nin.

"Honestly," N sighed as he continued to easily dodge the punches, getting bored of it he quickly broke through Kabuto's defenses and punched the boy in the chest.

Kabuto was flung backwards and skidded across the ground, he quickly rolled to the side as N's foot came crashing down.

"Do you honestly want to fight me in Taijutsu?" N questioned the grey-haired boy, "you know that is my greatest strength, at least try a Genjutsu or something."

"**Stop lecturing your opponent and crush him!"** Kyuubi yelled at the boy.

"_Sheesh, you never let me have fun!"_ N whined.

Kabuto smirked, "thanks for the tip, but I won't be need them."

Kabuto's hand glowed bright blue, his Chakra Scalpels activated once again. He continued to attack the Kumogakure genin, who now had to deal with the Chakra Scalpels.

_Damn, I can't let those things touch me,_ N thought as he used his arms to knock the arms away from him, he would rather not lose the ability to use his hand right in the beginning of the battle. He then gave a swift roundhouse kick to the boy's face, Kabuto managed to move out of the way so he didn't get hit full force but it clipped him enough to be sent flying.

"Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Kabuto called out as he spat out a large glob of condensed water that headed towards the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki.

N charged up his Raiton no Yoroi, red lightning covering the boy protectively, he then ran forward and as the Water Bullet Jutsu hit him it merely evaporated.

"Raiton: Electromagnet Murder!" N said as he held up the palms of his hands outward, lightning was being shaped into his hands covering them like Kabuto's Chakra Scalpels. Kabuto's metal hiate-ate glowed faintly but said man didn't notice it.

All of a sudden Kabuto found himself being pulled towards N by some sort of invisible force, he didn't have any time to twist out of the way as N's fist lodged into his stomach, making the boy cough up blood. N then grabbed his arm and threw him across the field, Kabuto stayed on the ground but then to everyone's, save Orochimaru, surprise he got back up as though he had taken a walk in the park.

_How the hell is that guy still up?_ N wondered in shock since he wasn't really holding back.

"You seem to forget that I'm a medical specialist," Kabuto said with his trademark smirk, "I'm afraid you'll have to do more than merely punch me if you want to take me down." Kabuto then returned to Orochimaru's side, "Orochimaru-sama, please take off the bandages wrapped around your left arm."

"N, get back here." Jiraiya said and the boy appeared by his side. "We're going to take them down. Shizune, take care of Kabuto. Tsunade you rest…"

Tsunade's eyes were trembling as she looked at the blood on the ground, courtesy of Kabuto. No doubt her hemophobia was kicking in, no matter how small the amount of the red life force, even a drop could send her into the deep end.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kabuto cried out as he slammed his palm on the ground, the smoke leaving to reveal the two snakes of towering height and size, easily the size of a large building.

Jiraiya bit his finger and formed hand seals before slamming his palm onto the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" he cried and waited for the gigantic cloud of smoke that would have appeared when Gamabunta came.

Instead a poof of smoke half the size of Jiraiya appeared, the smoke cleared to reveal Gamakichi, the eldest son of Gamabunta, a toad that was barely the size of a human's head.

Gamakichi waved, "yo!"

"Ehhh!" Jiraiya's jaw hit the ground. N waved at the little toad, "Yo Gamakichi!" he greeted the little toad happily.

"Hey N, Lord Jiraiya, what do you need me for?" Gamakichi asked.

_Damn it, whatever toxin Tsunade used on me completely messed up my chakra control, looks like I need N for help, man I won't hear the end of this from N, saying how I needed his help to take these guys down,_ Jiraiya thought with a sigh.

_All right my time to shine, now looks at ya creepy little snake, you won't escape from us this time!_ N thought in his normal rhymes.

N bit his thumb and formed the hand seals needed, "Summoning Jutsu!" A large cloud hide the two males, when it cleared it showed a smirking N and Jiraiya standing on top of Gamabunta's head.

Gamakichi was on N's shoulder, the orange toad was grinning in excitement, and he was ready to see his pops fight against Orochimaru, this was so cool!

_This boy may actually be a problem in the future,_ Orochimaru thought with a small frown, he could see how strong this boy would get with his family and Jiraiya teaching him, he was a threat to his plans for immortality, it seems he would have to kill him before he became a threat.

"**Boy,"** Gamabunta said as he smoked on his pipe, staring the two snakes down, **"you sure have a knack for getting in trouble."**

"I'll take that as a compliment," N muttered.

"Oi, Gamabunta!" Jiraiya called down to the giant toad.

"**Oh, so you're here as well, Jiraiya. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, and it seems Tsunade is here as well. Heh, it a good ol' reunion." **Gamabunta stated as one of his large eyes looked at the still trembling Tsunade, who was being tended to by Shizune.

The snakes that Orochimaru and Kabuto were perched on suddenly slithered at the toad with blinding and surprising speed.

Gamabunta jumped high into the air as the two snakes heads crashed into the ground, causing large chunks of earth to fly from the force, Shizune escaped from the heads, Tsunade being carried by here. All of a sudden Kabuto appeared out of the dust and gave the girl a quick but brutal punch to the face, sending the girl flying and Tsunade crashing to the ground.

"N, you know any long range but large jutsu?" Jiraiya asked his student calmly as they continued to sail into the air.

N nodded his head, "only a couple, I don't know how good they'll be against those summons scales but I'll try my best." N closed his eyes in concentration, a blue aura of chakra covering the boy.

N formed a dozen hand seals, the second he did the last one the snake Kabuto had been on appeared from the dust cloud, it razor sharp fangs ready to swallow the males whole.

"Raiton: Cloud Style: One Thousand Volts!" N cried as he aimed his palms at the rapidly approaching snake, Gamabunta held his sword at the ready incase the jutsu failed.

A large beam of pure white energy burst from the boy's finger tips, the beam was incredibly large, easily around the size of Kiba's Gatsuga jutsu when they spun. The beam struck the snake summons's open maw. The snake's eyes widen as it fell to the ground, electricity sparking all over the long and slender body. Soon enough the smell of burnt reptile reached everyone's noses.

N fell to one knee panting slightly, _damn it,that took a lot of chakra, not to mention I've been training nonstop for three days, how ironic._

_Amazing, _Jiraiya thought in shock and awe as he saw the burnt and smoking body of the large summon, _to be able to channel so much chakra and convert it into pure electricity, and then to make a beam, that has to be high A-Rank. Once again you've impressed me, N._

"One snake down, only two more to go," N said as he looked through the dust cloud for said Snake Sannin and summon. "You can do jutsu right?" he asked Jiraiya, "I may be a complete badass, but I don't think I can defeat Orochimaru by myself, luckily he has a pretty big handicap, which we can use to our advantage."

"Glad to know that you're a brute with brains," Jiraiya said jokingly.

Before N could reply Orochimaru head appeared out of the cloud, his neck was several meters long and still elongating. Jiraiya stood in front of N as he formed hand seals, his white hair growing even spikier, reminding N of a porcupine.

"Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!"

Jiraiya's hair went in front of the two protectively, several hair needles pierced Orochimaru's foot but he didn't appear to be phased by the pain, Orochimaru swung his other foot down ready to kick Jiraiya off the toad but didn't notice to see a blonde flash by his side as N appeared by him and kicked him with all of his strength, sending the pale man back from where he had come with the speed of a falling comet.

"Thanks for the save, N." Jiraiya said to the blonde with a grin.

N grinned back before it faded when he felt Shizune's chakra signature weaken, as though she had been knocked out. The fact the fact the Kabuto was now directly in front of the vulnerable Tsunade did not help at all.

N quickly charged his Lightning Armor and shushined towards the spot. Thanks to his armor he appeared there so quickly it was as though he had teleported.

Kabuto was looking down on the Sannin in front of him. "To think I respected you so much… You, the greatest medical ninja to grace these cursed lands since your grandfather, whimpering and trembling at the sight of blood." He held up his hand he had cut with a kunai, a couple drops of the red liquid fell and landed on Tsunade's face, making her tremble even more. His hand turned blue as he held up his Chakra Scalpel, "this is heavily underpowered, best not accidently kill you," he thrust his hand down to knock the woman out.

A hand covered in blue chakra and red sparks grabbed his hand, making Kabuto's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"You didn't forget about me…. Did you?" N asked softly, his hand clenching Kabuto's. A small cut was on his hand, blood slowly dripping, it was only thanks to N's armor enforced hand that he didn't lose it, not that N would of done such a foolish move.

"I won't let you take the old hag to heal your master," N continued, even in her vulnerable state Tsunade's eye twitched at the nickname, "if it means I have to pound you into the dirt until you ran out of chakra and can't heal yourself anymore, I'll gladly do it."

N's right hand opened up, the tanned palm looking upwards, a small flicker of blue chakra appeared, its shape slowly but surely become less transparent, a small and familiar humming came from his hand, and soon enough a bright blue and deadly ball of chakra appeared in the boy's hand.

Kabuto, knowing what that jutsu was, gasped and quickly tried to regain his hand, but N's iron tight grip prevented him from doing so, "I won't let you go!" N said.

"I-It can't be!" Tsunade gasped as she saw the jutsu, completed and perfected.

"Rasengan!" N yelled as he shoved the ball of compressed chakra into Kabuto's chest.

The second the jutsu hit Kabuto's chest, the young man was flung backwards with unrelenting force, he spun like a top before crashing into a large boulder. A small yet deep crater was on the Oto nin chest.

Jiraiya paused momentarily as he saw the force of N's Rasengan and grinned, _heh good job N._

_**That kid, sheesh he's a powerhouse,**_Gamabunta thought as he fought against the snake summon and was winning the upper hand, _**I think we need to have that drink now, even if he's underage. Ehehe I think it'll be interesting to see the kid drunk off his ass, though there would be a lot of repair bills…**_

_No way, he did it, he really did it, he completed the Rasengan, he finished the final stage in a week,_ Tsunade thought in shock and awe as she looked at the defeated Kabuto.

"To think that you still protect Konoha, even after all this time." Orochimaru said to Jiraiya as the two continued to trade blows, they were careful to not get crushed by the fighting summons. "And that you found yourself another apprentice with that Kumo brat, are you hoping he'll last, unlike the others?"

Jiraiya flinched at the implication, he remembered his students, whom had all died long before their time had come. Yahiko. Konan. Nagato. The two others on his Genin team who died before they could make a name for themselves. Minato...

"That boy… he is a threat in my eyes. A threat that needs to be put down before he ruins my plans," Orochimaru stated.

"Then I'll have to stop you!" Jiraiya yelled as he rushed back at the famed Snake Sannin.

N and Tsunade's eyes widened when the saw Kabuto stand back to his feet, clutching his bleeding chest and while looking like he was in some serious pain he still managed to stay on his two feet.

Kabuto's steaming chest slowly started to heal, the burnt tissue being replaced with live tissue, soon enough he looked completely healed, like he hadn't been hurt at all.

_Note to self, make a Rasengan that'll destroy his whole body and to wipe that smirk off his face,_ N thought as he watched on with narrowed brows.

But then all of a sudden Kabuto gasped in pain and feel face down on the dirt. _No way, even with my regeneration powers, this amount of damage… I don't have enough chakra to completely heal myself._

N quickly rushed towards the fallen man, his arm ready to pierce the man's heart, nobody could survive a direct attack to their heart, especially with enough lightning to make it implode but before he could reach him, N's senses screamed at him to move which he quickly did, making Orochimaru's Kusangi blade miss him.

N quickly back peddled, he glanced around to see that Gamabunta had gotten rid of the last snake summon, aside of a bit of out of breath breathing he looked in good health.

Kabuto slowly got to his feet, "Kabuto, use it now." Orochimaru said as Kabuto nodded and bit his finger and wiped it on a tattoo that was on Orochimaru's arm. N instantly recognized it as a summoning seal. "Uh oh," N muttered as a giant cloud of smoke appeared before revealing the Snake Boss, Manda, himself.

"Yo, granny," N called to Tsunade who seemed to no longer be affected by her hemophobia, "could use a little help here."

Tsunade nodded, she was going to repay the blonde for saving her life and for helping her, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Tsunade and N were suddenly on the top of the Slug Queen, Katsuyu. A large blue and white slug.

The three summons and Sannin stood off on another, Gamabunta and Katsuyu standing by each other's side, while Manda stood alone with the Oto ninja on his large purple head.

"**It seems that everyone is here, not much of a heartwarming reunion, but I knew that was never possible,"** Gamabunta said as he looked at Katsuyu and Manda, or more like glared at Manda while he looked at the giant pure white and light blue slug with a warm gaze.

"**Orochimaru,"** Manda spoke deeply, his blue piercing eyes looking at the Sannin atop his head,** "why did you summon me to a place like this? I expect at least a hundred sacrifices for you randomly summoning me to fight your battles."** The Snake boss threatened to his summoner, not aware to the small fact that Orochimaru had absolutely no use of his hands and was vulnerable, had Manda known that he would of instantly devoured Orochimaru before going back to his home to nap.

Gamabunta slowly unsheathed his sword, Katsuyu got ready. **"I've always wanted a snake skin wallet,"** Gamabunta stated as he looked at the purple snake with narrowed eyes.

"**And I've always wanted your big fat head mounted on my wall." **Manda hissed at the large toad.

The clearing was silent, the foes waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Katsuyu who made the first move.

"**Acid Slime!"** her soft voice ringing the clearing as she spat out dozens of blobs of deadly acid at Manda, who with his deadly speed dodged the burning acid, which burned through the earth when it touched it. In the matter of five seconds Manda had crossed the clearing and had wrapped his long and scaly body around Katsuyu, his venomous fangs ready to bite into her soft neck.

N charged up his Raiton no Yoroi, he leapt from Katsuyu's large head and his fist crashed into Manda's giant head, making the appendage crash into the ground, Manda was so surprised at the force and power of N's strength his body slackened, allowing Katsuyu to wriggle out of his deadly embrace.

Manda bared his fangs at the lone N, before Manda could try to eat the human Gamabunta was by his side, his sword attempting to pierce Manda.

But Manda was no weakling, he managed to dodge the sword the size of a tower, and bit down of the flat of the blade, smirking as Gamabunta tried to reclaim his weapon but to no avail.

Manda saw Katsuyu rushing forwards, he lashed out his tail at the Snail Summon with blinding speed, his smirk grew further when he felt it connect with Katsuyu's fleshy body, but it disappeared when instead of taking the brunt of the force, Katsuyu exploded into a hundred mini snails, she quickly reformed not even hurt.

Manda swung his tail at Gamabunta, who jumped back to avoid the tail, also letting go of his sword. Manda wasted no time and flung it at Katsuyu, who merely turned into another dozen large slugs as the sword sailed harmlessly above her and Tsunade's head.

"**Acid Slime!"** Katsuyu said again, spiting out another globe of burning acid at the snake.

Manda quickly dodged the acid, but as he did so he didn't see the water bullet sent his way, courtesy of Gamabunta, and didn't have enough time to dodge the giant jutsu.

Manda grunted slightly as he was thrown backwards from the force of the water, but he didn't appeared to be wounded thanks to his iron hard scales. He rushed towards Katsuyu, his large fangs dripping with poison as he got closer and closer.

"Don't forget about me!" N yelled as he appeared in the air and curb stomped the snake's tail, instantly crushing the tip. Manda growled with anger and pain, his blue eyes instantly locking in on N.

He lunged at the Kumo Genin, who barely had time to jump into the air, Manda's jaws snapping shut barely a foot away from his lower body.

"Thunder Flop!" N yelled as he fell down quickly, his body still streaming with crimson lightning. His belly struck Manda's the flesh between Manda's eyes and the tip of his nose, slamming it down into the earth, creating yet another large crater. A couple of large cracks were now on Manda's face due to the electrical chakra that had spread on the snake's face, no doubt they would scar.

N then shushined away as Manda tried to eat him again, he appeared on top of Katsuyu's head and beside Tsunade.

"Bunta, oil!" Jiraiya yelled down to his companion, who then formed several hand seals, Gamabunta yelled his agreement before inflating his stomach, his mouth filled with some unknown substance.

Manda seeing this rushed towards the pair, hoping to stop them before it was too late.

"Katon: Toad Oil Flamethrower!" Jiraiya said as he exhaled a steady stream of fire.

Gamabunta spat out a torrent of oil, the two Justus connected and converged one another. The oil caught fire, making the large stream turn into a deadly inferno.

The inferno was so large it easily dwarfed Gamabunta's towering height, Manda was caught in the middle of the deadly jutsu. N whistled as he looked at the jutsu in awe before realizing something. "Hey you've been holding out on me!" he cried out indignantly.

Through the flames you could barely see the shadowed outline of Manda, his flesh was dripping off of him like hot wax, soon enough only the charred remains of his body were left as the fire continued on.

The fire stopped and everyone saw, not the charred skeleton of the Snake Boss, but instead a burned snakeskin.

The ground rumbled underneath them, all of a sudden something purple appeared out of the ground and headed towards Gamabunta who caught and held it instinctively, Gamabunta quickly realized that he was holding the tail and tried to turn around as Manda appeared out of the earth right behind him, his face scarred by N's jutsu, he looked pissed and was ready to kill the large amphibian.

Before Manda could strike, however, Tsunade appeared in the air with Gamabunta's sword in her hands, with her inhumane strength she flung the sword down and pierced Manda through his mouth, pinning him down to the ground.

"All right!" N cheered as he saw the snake defeated, but his good mood left when he saw Orochimaru and Kabuto on Manda's back, unharmed.

Orochimaru was scowling, he opened his mouth and his tongue shot out into the air and managed to wrap it around Tsunade's neck, Jiraiya cried out her name but didn't know how to help without Orochimaru easily snapping the woman's neck.

In the blink of an eye N appeared in the middle between the Snake and Slug Sannin, he slashed his electrified hand down at Orochimaru's fleshy tongue. His armor was covering his hand making it as deadly as any sword. He cut through the fleshy appendage, and Tsunade quickly flung off the remaining tongue that was still around her neck.

The remaining length of Orochimaru's tongue quickly retracted and went back into said man's mouth, he was glaring at the smirking N with cruel gold eyes.

Orochimaru launched himself at N, who quickly started to dodge Orochimaru's attacks. But even though N was a Taijutsu specialist, he knew that this was anything but a normal fight, whenever he tried to attack Orochimaru seemed to slither away, his stance was uncanny. It was as though he was dodging the entire time, trying to wear out his opponents before springing on them and taking them out, much like a snake.

N got angry at the thought and threw a punch at Orochimaru, squarely hitting the man in the jaw, N wasted no time and got in another punch. Orochimaru was slowly but surely losing ground as N managed to continue his fast barrage of hits.

Orochimaru's tongue sprung out of his mouth, N dodged the fleshy appendage but it managed to catch his foot making the boy fall to the ground, he quickly rolled to the side as Kusangi pierced the ground he had been but moments before. N back flipped and appeared behind Orochimaru and kicked him in the back, sending him flying through a boulder, Tsunade appeared and hit the Snake Sannin in the jaw, making a large cracking noise as Orochimaru was flung through the air yet again.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto called out in concern, yet doing absolutely nothing to help his master and opted to stay on Manda's back and watch the fight from afar.

Now Orochimaru had to dodge the contributed attacks of both N and Tsunade, all of a sudden N and Tsunade were side by side. "Take this!" they yelled as one as they channeled a deadly amount of chakra to their fists and punched the man in the jaw, sending him crashing into Gamabunta's sword and collapsing on Manda's back.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto crawled towards his master, cradling his head as he picked him up gingerly as though afraid any sudden movement the man would shatter like glass.

"**You two…"** Manda growled despite the sword through his mouth, **"you two will pay for putting me in this humiliating position, I'd eat you right now if I didn't have this giant hole in my mouth…. And **_**you**_**,"** he glared at N, **"I will kill you for what you did, to dare scar me! Watch your back…."** And with that ominous message Manda returned back to the world of the summons.

Orochimaru was on his feet panting deeply, he looked up and everyone could see a different face looking at them, only a few tatters of his pale skin and his eyes the only remnants of his actual appearance. "The Leaf Village… I'll destroy it without fail." Orochimaru said as Tsunade and Jiraiya glared at their former comrade, "I will look forward to meeting you on that day, a fight to the death between the Sannin," he chuckled, "ehehe oh how I wish that day were now… but no matter, I am patient and the Leaf's days are numbered."

Kabuto and Orochimaru slowly started to sink into the ground, N rushed towards them but as his fist connected where they had stood and created a large crater the two were no where to be found. N wasn't deterred and instead continued to pound his fists into the ground, creating crater after crater, but there were no signs of the two foes. "Damn it," N cursed as he checked the area for their chakra signatures but found none, "they escaped." N felt Tsunade's hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw the First Hokage's necklace held in her hand.

"Here," she pressed the crystal into a shocked N's hand, his hand tightened around the necklace in surprise, he looked at it dumbly before a wide maniac grin stretched his face, he quickly put it on. The green crystal shinning in the sunlight, he looked at the woman. "Thank you," he said warmly, he respected this lady now. She wasn't stuck in the past anymore, she had changed.

That along with the fact that she had thrown a sword the size of a building into Manda's gaping jaws, which was just plain awesome in N's book.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

The two loyal Sannin as well as their apprentices were seated at the same booth they had been at a week ago, but it was different. No longer was there any tension or awkward silence, which would result in arguments. The group laughed and joked with one another, any disagreements or disliking had vanished when everyone had put their lives on the line to save the other.

"So, you're the Fifth Hokage now," N said, his mouth full of rice. He was lightly whacked in the head by Shizune, who thought the boy should have better table manners. But even she couldn't resist the adorable puppy eyes N sent her way.

Tsunade nodded, N grinned, "awesome, now I just have to become Fifth Raikage and we'll be fellow Kage!"

"Oh?" Tsunade asked amused, "whose the Fourth Raikage?" 

"My big brother, who else?" N said with a smile.

"Hmm, I remember your brother back when I was traveling, one of his men got wounded and he knew I was the only one who could save him, I refused," Tsunade said as she remembered meeting the hot-tempered man, "he challenged me to an arm-wrestling match."

N laughed so loudly that the people in the other booth looked over at them in annoyance, "hahaha, man you must've lost quickly."

Tsunade sipped her water, "actually the only reason he didn't lose was because he was faster than me. He would have lost otherwise."

"WHAT!"

(The next day)

N was shouldering on his trusty backpack, he was at the front gates of Tanzaku Town, a saddened Tsunade and Shizune were there as well as Jiraiya.

"Shame you can't come back with us." Shizune said.

N chuckled, "I don't think I'd be welcomed there, besides its time for me to go home, I've been far away far too long…. Still it was nice to meet you two," he said, "Tsunade, sorry about the way I acted towards you. Sure you were annoying, hot-tempered, drunk, disrespectful, bitter, not trusting, insulting, an old hag," he would have continued on had not Tsunade's first crashed down into his head, making him fall to the ground. "Oww…" he mumbled as he got back up, rubbing his head in annoyance.

Tsunade smirked, "see you later brat."

"Bye… old hag." N quickly dodged the other punch with a laugh.

"N, if you run into any Akatsuki summon a toad, they'll reverse summon me to you, don't try to take them on by yourself," Jiraiya instructed the boy who would return home alone.

"Right, Pervy Sage!" N said where Tsunade and Shizune burst into laughter at Jiraiya's nickname.

Jiraiya twitched at the name, "stop calling me that!" he whined to the blonde, which just made the other three laugh even more, Jiraiya sighed, "just make sure you get home safely."

N nodded, "don't worry, if I see any of those guys I'll summon Toad Boss, he can help me distract them so you have time to get reversed summoned, I have a feeling that they won't show up for awhile though."

"Let's hope so."

N gave the three a wave before turning around and headed down the road that would lead him back to his home, Kaminari no Kuni. Within seconds he was merely a blur as he raced down the road, eager to finally get back home with his family and friends. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune watched until he was out of their sight before headed on a different road, the one that led back to Konohagakure, where Tsunade would be named the Fifth Hokage.

(Kumo Main Gates)

Two days had passed since N had left the others, he didn't stop at all unless he needed sleep or food, and finally he was walking down a steep trail as he headed down a mountain. In front of him was a large circle of towering mountains, their tips completely covered by thick white clouds. N smiled, he was home.

Shisen and Nokugiri were playing Elements, like rock-paper-scissors but instead using the elements. "Earth!" Nokugiri cried as he formed a fist while at the same time Shisen yelled "Lightning!" and wiggled his fingers. Nokugiri groaned as Shisen laughed in triumph, and took the ante, which was Nokugiri's lunch.

A laugh made the two look up and were shocked to see a grinning Yotsuki N looking at them in amusement. "Yo, Nokugiri, Shisen!" he greeted the two with a peace sign.

"N! You're back!" Shisen cried out happily at seeing the young man safe and sound.

"Course I am. What, you didn't think I was going to let myself get killed without being go home for the first time in a couple months, did you?" N asked the two.

Nokugiri laughed, "naw, that wouldn't be like you. Though to be honest the Village has been too quiet since you've been gone, almost normal and boring."

N's grin widened, "well I guess I have to fix that, won't I?"

The two gate guards laughed. "Yeah, it's good to have you back N." Shisen said as he allowed N to go into his home village, N's smile got wider as he looked at the familiar houses and mountains that made up his Village, he chuckled before quickly running towards the Raikage Tower, skillfully avoiding any head on collisions with any civilians.

Raizen was grudgingly doing the paper work that every Kage found themselves surrounded in. All of a sudden he heard the door crash open, he looked up ready to yell at whoever barged in to his office, but the yell died on his lips as he saw his youngest son panting but grinning at him.

With booming laugh Raizen crushed his child in a bear hug, "N! It's about time you showed up, I was beginning to worry you didn't have it in you to stay out of trouble without someone to pull you out of it."

N laughed, "hey come on, did you guys really have so little faith in me?" he demanded his father who merely chortled.

"So how did it go? Did you find the Slug Princess?" Raizen asked the Genin curiously.

"Yeah we found her, but there was trouble too. Orochimaru showed his pale face when we arrived, he tried to convince Tsunade to join his side to heal his arms that the Third Hokage sealed, she refused and there was a huge fight between us and Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto," N informed his father before telling the Third Raikage everything that happened during the fight, including how he mastered the Rasengan.

"Let me see it," Raizen said, wanting to see the famed jutsu for himself, N formed a Rasengan in his palm and slammed it into the wall, effectively creating a large hole in the office, Raizen chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "nice job son, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks pops," N said happily before he turned serious, "dad there was also something else… I know about Akatsuki."

"How do you know?" Raizen demanded, "did the Sannin tell you?" _Damn it, the entire reason we kept it secret from them was to not cause panic, sure we were going to tell them sooner or later but that was when we knew they wouldn't get afraid._

"Simple, Akatsuki tried to capture me," N said matter of factly.

"WHAT!" Raizen roared, his right arm swinging downwards and completely demolishing the desk, paper flying everywhere. N raised a hand to shield his eyes from the flying paper and splinters.

"What happened, did they hurt you?" Raizen demanded to his son, looking for any injuries.

"Dad I'm fine, they just randomly appeared. There were two of them, wearing black cloaks with red clouds. I recognized one of them, Jiraiya knew the second one personally." N said, "the guys who tried to take me was Kisame Hoshigaki and the other one was a missing nin from Konoha, his name was Hiruko."

Raizen's eyes narrowed at the two names, while he knew the first he did not know who the last one was. "I'll ask the Sannin about him, hopefully he knows more about them."

N nodded his head. The Third Raikage then noticed that the boy, despite looking happy to be back home, looked dead tired. "Go home, N. You need some rest, I'd rather not have you pass out in my office and having to carry you home like a five-year old." N huffed at that but nodded his head and headed back to his family's house where he could get some much needed sleep.

As N slowly made his way to the compound he decided to use the main road. He was smiling softly as he saw the civilians going about their daily lives, making the whole area seem in a happy mood. He noticed with narrowed eyes of how much ninja were moving around, now normally that wouldn't be that big of a deal. They were in Kumogakure no Sato, a much more militaristic Village than say Konoha or Suna, so it wasn't that big of a deal. But N could see that many of them were either STORM or Jonin level shinobi, the moods ranging from the ninja seemed to be more grim and somber. N wondered what had happened to make his father extra protective of defending the Village.

_Oh well, gues I'll find out later,_ N decided as he entered the compound he quickly went to his room and immediately passed out on his bed, still in his clothes. The First Hokage's necklace was gleaming in the sunlight, though N didn't notice as he was asleep.

(1) Not lying about this, that is how Kushina's seal was.

**The Search arc is done, for all those who've been complaining. I'm not insulting anyone but it was only three chapters long and I still added my own elements to it, you shouldn't dislike a story because of three chapters and stop reading it, one of my favorite stories has literally been copying the show word for word and only a couple things have changed in the chapters, meaning they sometimes say something different, but I'm still reading it even though it's been pure canon for around nine chapters. If it makes you feel better the next arc is self made, I'm actually almost done with it right now, it'll show up in a chapter or so. Also sorry if I don't update quickly, I've been working on my other stories, if anyone likes Percy Jackson or the Inheritance Cycle I'd like it if you guys checked it out or if you don't read those stories I have another Naruto story featuring Kumogakure cause its just an awesome Village.**


	26. Promotion and New Mission

N jerked awake when he heard his door slam open, quickly turning around in his bed he was surprised to see any angry Yugito being followed by an amused Bee.

"Big Bro! Yugito!" N said happily with his rhymes.

"Why didn't you tell us you were back," Yugito said as she scowled at the blonde. "Honestly if your father hadn't mentioned it before he left to go to the tower we might have not known you were back."

N scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was tired, I ran all the way from Fire country all the way back home, I think I deserved some sleep."

"Yo, its good to see you my little brother, but I think you should get a move on, pops wanted to see your team as well as my trio of adorable students. Best you hurry, cause when you're late pops isn't always exactly prudent," Bee said to his youngest brother with a grin.

N groaned as he turned his back to his brother and best friend, he buried his head into his soft pillow. "Can't I just go in a couple hours? If I don't get my sleep my whole mood will be sour."

Yugito sighed as she grabbed the hem of the blankets and pulled them back, N groaned as he curled into a ball as a small breeze of cold air hit him.

"N, I swear to all that is holy that if you do not get your stupid butt out of bed I will drag you through the streets myself." Yugito warned the boy.

"I wanna sleep!" N whined as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

Yugito's eye twitched. "That's it!" she declared as she grabbed N by the ankles and tried to pull the lazy boy out of bed, N quickly grabbed the headpost making the two struggle with their tasks. "N, don't be lazy!" Yugito yelled to the boy who merely whined a protest as he clung to the headboard.

Bee chuckled at the sight, "alright, alright. Calm down ya fools. Did I also mention that I heard dad say that he wanted to talk about your mission?" he told the two Genin who stopped what they were doing to look at Bee curiously. "The Chunin Exams, remember? You never got to come home so we couldn't call the mission complete, but now that you're here you may get something great, now stop pulling on the bed sheet."

N perked his head up in curiosity and excitement. "We're going to become Chunin?" he asked.

Bee grinned and gave N the thumbs up. "Yeah!"

N grinned and gave Bee a thumbs up, unknowingly letting go of the headboard. Yugito easily pulled the boy out of bed due to the fact he let go, the two were so surprised that the two blonde Jinchuuriki tumbled into a heap on one another.

Yugito blushed as N was nose to nose with her, N's tanned face was burning red. Bee roared in laughter. "Ahahaha, oh man that's great. Sadly I can't tease you guys right now, seeing as we're late." Bee then grabbed his brother and Yugito by the scruff of their necks and dragged them out of N's room.

(In the Raikage's office)

Team Bee stood at attention in front of the Third Raikage, Darui and Ko were also present, patiently awaiting for their other teammates to arrive. Everyone in the room was excited to see N again, seeing as he had been gone for a month and everyone wanted to catch up and learned what exactly happened during his mission to meet the legendary Slug Sannin herself, which Karui and Samui very much wanted to know about, seeing as Tsunade was a prime example of what a true kuinoichi was, not silly little fangirls like those two Gennin in Konoha.

_Oh man I wonder what this meeting is about._ Omoi worried as his teeth clamped shut on his lollipop. _Did Lord Raikage know that I put a lot of butter on my roll and he's going to scold me for it? Oh man what if he thinks I'm not taking being a shinobi seriously and he kicks me out? What will I do then? I'll have to move somewhere really humid and I'll hate it but I have to stay there because of my new job…. But what if there is a plague in the area and I get sick? And then when I'm on my deathbed all my friends are around me and I'll be blaming myself just because I put too much butter on my roll._

The door opened and a flustered N and Yugito entered the room with a grinning Killer Bee.

Bee instantly started to do a dance as he pointed at his father, "pops, yo! I got little bro, he was passed out in his bed and wanted to be all lazy so I brought out my secret weapon, Yugito!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Yugito who shouted "baka!" and punched the Hachibi Jinchuuriki in he face, making the elder teen crash to the ground holding his face in pain.

"There you guys are, this waiting was starting to get dull," Darui greeted his other two students with a lazy and laidback wave and smile.

"Hey N, Yugito." Ko greeted his teammates with a smile and fist bumped them in greeting.

"Yo, whaddup Ko! What do ya know?" N rapped to his teammate who sweatdropped.

_Honestly, why must my name be so easily rhymable?_ Ko thought gloomily.

"N, when will you and Bee-sensei stop your stupid rap?" Karui complained as she looked at the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki, "it's really annoying."

N pouted and suddenly looked like his whole world had been crushed, "you saying that isn't swell. But to answer your question, only when the fire freezes in hell!" N started to do a silly dance that even Jiraiya would be proud of.

Karui's eye twitched dangerously, N suddenly backed up as he quickly dodged a fist to the face, N chuckled nervously when he saw the fire burining in the dark-skinned girls eyes. N disappeared and reappeared behind Omoi, Karui saw where he had went and stalked over to the two.

Omoi paled and tried to back up, but N was using him as a human shield to protect himself. "Get out of the way, Omoi!" Karui yelled at her teammate.

Omoi paled, "b-but…" whatever Omoi was about to say was stopped when Karui shoved her teammate aside and stalked towards N, who covered his face as though to protect himself.

"ENOUGH!" Raizen bellowed, tired of his son's antics. N and Karui straightened at the sound, both looking embarrassed.

_Why am I giving these Genin authority over my other Genin by promoting them?_ Raizen wondered.

"You wanted to see us dad, hope its not bad, cause that would be sad," N rapped, Karui and Yugito bonked the blonde on the head, N yelped and rubbed the sore bump on his head with a small glare at the two smirking Genin kuinoichi.

"N be quiet, you too Bee! Karui, Yugito I'd rather appreciate it if you didn't cause any more brain damage to my son, though I will allow you a couple more hits, aim for the jugular, should keep him down for a minute," Raizen advised them, grinning at the smirking Karui and Yugito.

N fell to the ground with a cloud of gloom hovering over him, "man… ain't got no love here… 'welcome home' my ass." N muttered into the wooden panels.

"N! Get off your ass and stand at attention, I called you here for a reason!" The Third Raikage barked at his youngest son who immediately stood up and stood rigid in attention.

Raizen sighed, "now that I have your attention." N and Karui blushed seeing the annoyed look the Third Raikage gave them. "I believe promotions are in order," everyone's eyes immediately became glued to the six standard Chunin Flak Jackets stacked on the desk.

Every shinobi nation had a different Flack Jacket. For those who live in Konoha, the standard issue was a dark green, usually with pockets on the front to store scrolls or weapons and sometimes neck and shoulder guards. In Suna the jackets were a dusty tan, easily able to be concealed within the desert, they were similar to Konoha's flak jackets. Iwagakure's Chunin flak jackets were a dark brown, there was usually only one large pocket where the stomach was. Kiri's flack jackets were a slate grey and much more plain, meaning they didn't have pockets. In N's opinion the Kumogakure Chunin flak jackets were the coolest ones.

As Kumogakure no sato was without any doubt the most militaristic of the Five Great Nations, the people had made their flak jacket to be of the most practical use. Pure white in color, much like the clouds that shielded and protected their Village, the flak jackets were definitely the brightest of flak jackets, but seeing as most of their land was harsh terrain, most of it being made up of mountains, and usually having snow all year round, it was still good for stealth. Unlike other flak jackets, Kumo's didn't have two straps, instead only having one stap on the left side, being connected to the main part of the jacket with a button. The jacket has a strange design on the front which consists of one diagonal line with four small lines on top and one medium size line line that is perpendicular the previous line.

"Samui, Omoi, Karui," the Third Lighting Shadow spoke deeply, his mere presense making the three stand up straighter. "While none of you got to fight in the last part of the Exams due to the invasion. Darui and your sensei told me on how you protect Lord Daimyo during the invasion, as the Lord Daimyo was not injured due to your efforts I am proud to call you Chunin, I hope you will continue to serve your nation and homeland well."

Samui, Omoi, and Karui bowed deeply to their leader. "Hai, Lord Raikage!" the three spoke strongly, their eyes glinting with determination. Bee stepped forward and grabbed the three jackets before turning to his students.

"With this jacket I hope you all will wear it with pride, you are now like all the others who managed to rise up like the tide, I'm proud to have been your awesome sensei who was there the entire time as a guide. Don't worry kids, this won't be last you'll see of me, cause I'm Kirabi, or as I like to call myself the Killa Bee!" Bee rapped to his students, stars shining from underneath his brown shades as he handed the flak jackets to the happy, though somewhat annoyed, newly promoted Chunin.

"Abuyoki Ko, Nii Yugito, Yotsuki N," Raizen turned to Team Darui with the same serious expression and tone. "You have proven yourselves to myself and your fellow comrades, because of your efforts we now have a prosperous trade with Wave, and thanks to you three as well as Team Bee we showed Konoha that they are no longer the strongest nation, that title goes to us now!"

Ko, N, and Yugito smiled and stood up straighter, though none talked, not wanting to interrupt their leader. "You have shown the might of our nation, I hope you will continue to do so as Chunin." Raizen instructed the three. Darui stepped forward and grabbed the remaining Chunin flak jackets.

"While it's a bit dull to no longer be your Jonin sensei, I'm proud to have called you my students. Even though you are now Chunin, you will always be welcomed by me, and don't hesitate to ask for help." Darui said warmly, pride evident in his eyes.

Team Darui put on their flak jackets, they beamed at one another. "Man I gotta admit this jacket is pretty tight, not to mention it shows that I've got some might!" N spoke as he looked at his new attire.

"They do look cool," Samui relented as she looked at her new piece of clothing.

"So, you guys wanna go to Kicho's and get some food?" Ko offered to the newly promoted Chunin, "and no N I am not paying for your ramen bill… it took me a whole C-rank mission pay to pay for one outing!" the brown-haired Chunin said to the depressed blonde Chunin.

"Man!" N whined, "that ain't fair. Why is it that no one cares?"

"I'll buy you a bowl," Karui offered, the buzz of being promoted making her feel generous to her childhood friend, "but _only_ one bowl," she quickly added when she saw the sly look cross N's face, reminding her of a crafty fox, while Karui was nice to her friends she wasn't dumb enough to pay for N's ramen tab.

"Eh, still something," N said with a grin as he headed out the door, quickly followed by the other Chunin.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

The sun was starting to set, sending the Village Hidden in the Clouds covered in its golden glow. The sound of wood breaking was the only sound in a certain training ground.

N was panting slightly, his hand on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. Surrounding him were dozens of broken wooden posts, either completely shattered or with large holes in them.

N formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the final post still standing, said post was completely destroyed as the ball of compressed chakra tore through it like wet paper.

N inhaled deeply as he formed several handseals, before stopping in the Ram symbol.

For a couple moments nothing moved, then all of a sudden the familiar crimson lighting surged through the boy, but it was different. Itstead of arcing around the body as usual (which allowed him to move faster) N was slowly trying to rotate the charka in one way.

For one second N thought he had it, but then his armor started to flicker, before N had to shut it off before it would explode, something he didn't want to happen. _Damn, this is harder than I thought._

"So you got promoted, should I be worried?" a deep but familiar voice asked from behind N, his tone amused.

N turned around, a wide smile on his face, "Big brother!" he exclaimed as he saw A standing in front of him. N crashed into the older and larger boy, A chuckled deeply as he gave his youngest brother a big bear hug and ruffled N's blonde hair affectionately.

"Hey kid, heard you got back from your oh so important retrieval mission." A chortled while N bristled at the jab, N pointed his finger at the future Fourth Raikage and yelled, "urusai! It was an important mission, I met the Slug Sannin and even ran into that dumb Snake Sannin, not to mention I got a new addition." He said thinking of the Rasengan.

A raised a brow. "What do you mean, you ran into Orochimaru?" he asked surprised though N did see the concern flash in his brother's eyes. N looked up at the tall man with a leveled gaze, "and Akatsuki." N looked hurt, "when were you going to tell us?!"

"What!" A's tone was sharp. "What do you mean you ran into Akatsuki!" he roared at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, much like their father had done so.

"Jeez, must you be so loud? I don't think some of the people heard you on the whole other side of the Cloud." N complained as he picked at his ear, ignoring the angry mass which was Yotsuki A.

"N. Explain. Now," A commanded in his no nonsense voice, N shivered at the tone. N knew why his brother commanded so much respect and how feared he was by enemies, it wasn't hard to see why, A could be scary when he wanted too.

N sighed wearily before telling A everything that happened to him during the retrival mission. A merely listed, though N could tell he was angry by the way he was gnashing his teeth and his hands being curled into fists.

"… You thought the Akatsuki… a band of S-ranked missing-nin…. Were rapists?" A finally questioned with an annoyed look to the sheepish N.

"Well excuse me for not knowing who they were. Come on, two full grown men, dressed in billowing black robes. Coming to a little innocent boy's hotel room and demaning him to come with them? I have only two words to defend myself. Stranger danger!" N defended himself with a huff.

A sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked his brother with a small smile, happy that despite the circumstances his brother was still the same cheerful –though annoying- N that he had always known.

"I don't know what you mean, I guess without me you wouldn't have a training partner to cream, uh just thinking of your hellish nightmares that are your training is making me turn green," N rapped to A with a smirk.

"Iron Claw!" A roared as he grabbed N's face with his large right hand. A ignored N's muffled screams of terror and merely continued to use the jutsu he had created to keep his baby brothers in line. "Are you ready to get creamed?" A asked with a smirk, using N's choice of words for his rap to scare the poor Jinchuuriki more.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

N and Yugito stood in front of the Sandaime Raikage, both were wearing their new Chunin Flak Jackets over their jackets, N was bouncing on the balls of his feet, the First Hokage's necklace jingling as he waited impatiently. A day had passed since N and the others had been promoted, as well as when A had completely kicked his ass on the training field, not that N would ever admit it. In his defense it took A about ten seconds longer to catch the fleeing N to give him a beat down, A assuring the boy that this was good training and it would help him, N was sure he just said that so he could punch him like a training post.

"So what's the mission?" N finally blurted out as he tried to contain his excitement and failing to do so as he was ready to get back into the field after nearly three months of not going on a mission since he really didn't count the Chunin exams nor help finding Tsunade a real mission.

"Is it something really cool? Are we going to go to ancient ruins and find awesome jutsu that have long been forgotten? Or are we going to go save a princess from an evil villain?" N listed off more heroic missions that he deemed acceptable to do.

Raizen rolled his eyes at his son's antics, he grabbed the mission scroll and tossed it to Yugito who unrolled it and started to read it, N looking over her shoulder. When the two were done reading they looked back at their leader with a look of seriousness.

"As the scrolls says, the client is currently trying to overthrow a dangerous and wealthy mob boss, you could say he is the Gato of the country." The Third Raikage said, "you will be going to Kage no kuni (Land of Shadows) and meeting a man named Surai Kūpā, he is the client and you will have to do whatever he says to help overthrow the man as well as ruin him."

"What's this guy's name?" N asked wondering if he was a midget like Gato had been, Raizen help up a picture of a man, he definitely wasn't a midget. The man was over 6'2, with ripped muscles and many scars adorning his body, he was very tan and had short black hair. He had a short trimmed goatee and sideburns. He was smoking a cigar and glaring in the photo. "His name is Chīfu Tora, an old shinobi veteran whose great mind made him the perfect strategist, he has overthrown dozens of small countries and given the reins to the one with the most money, the ones who buy the countries from him aren't the greatest of people."

N and Yugito frowned at this, "When you say a perfect strategist, how good are you saying he is?" N asked curiously as he looked at his dad.

"He once overthrew a small government with only three men, that were blind." Raizen said curtly, the no nonsense tone he used made the two sure that he wasn't joking.

"Well…." Yugito started, "looks like we got some work cut out for us, but this Chīfu guy has another thing coming when we get there." N nodded in agreement.

N then remembered something, "so wait where is Ko and Darui-sensei? Shouldn't they be at the debriefing with us?" he asked as he had noticed when he had walked in his teammate and sensei weren't with them. While he knew that now they were all Chunin and wouldn't have every mission together, N still wished it could just be Team Darui for their first mission as Chunin.

"Darui is on an S-Rank protection mission in the Land of Frost, while Ko is on a training trip with his father, he's learning more about his clans summons and the jutsu along with collaborative jutsu, so it'll just be you two…" Raizen smirked at his son, "think you can handle it?"

"Course we can!" N said back with a smirk of his own. Raizen got out a map that showed the entire Elemental Continent and pointed at the large island underneath Kaminari no kuni, "you will take a boat across these small islands," he gestured towards the small chain of islands that bordered the west side of the country, "and you will meet the man in the village of Dorobō." He pointed at the village where the mission would take place.

"How will we know who the client is?" Yugito asked as that was a very important part to know.

"I do not know what he looks like, only his name. He told me that you'll know pretty soon when you arrive, you are to go to a certain restaurant, it's called Rioichi's." Raizen explained, "this is your first mission as Chunin without a sensei or a higher rank ninja, don't fail."

N gave a mock salute, "don't worry old man, we won't fail!" N suddenly found himself being thrown out the window, courtesy of his father, "I'm not old, N!" the Raikage yelled out the window as his son slowly picked himself off the ground. Raizen turned to Yugito, "You're in charge, make sure my idiot son doesn't destroy anything important."

Yugito sighed, "I'll try but I don't think I'll succeed." She then jumped out of the hole in window made by Raizen when he threw N through it.

The two ran to the coast of Kaminari no kuni in record time before buying tickets for a ferry that took them to the Land of Shadows. The boat was a rather large ship, easily able to hold over a couple hundred people as well as the crew. It was powered by steam but also had three large masts with even bigger sails to help be carried by the current.

"So what's this place like Yugito-chan?" N asked as he leaned against one of the railings that lined the giant boat, Yugito and N were going over the details in their mission.

The two newly minted Chunin were extremely bored as they had been stuck on the boat for over two days and still had a day left to go, Yugito was the worst as she got incredibly sea sick.

"Apparently the Land of Shadows has many thieves, I guess due to its booming economy it makes sense. There have been a lot of notable thief clans and families but it seems that they always come and go, there was a clan that was extremely famous, their entire line that dated back thousands of years ago were master thieves, skilled ones too. But apparently someone didn't like them and started to kill them off, only one is left now." Yugito told her friend and comrade, her pale face was slightly tinged green due to her being awfully seasick.

"What's the clan called?" N asked curiously.

Yugito's eyes widened, "Kūpa." She announced with surprise.

"Kūpa…. Kūpa," N's eyes widened when he realized what that meant. "So wait the last of a great line of master thieves is our client?" he scratched his head. "Huh, weird. So we're helping a thief, this should be interesting."

"A mission is a mission, no matter the client and his employment," Yugito reminded the boy before her pale face turned even greener as the boat rocked, N patted the girl on the back as she tried to not throw up.

"Still haven't gotten your sea legs yet?" N asked comfortingly while Yugito shuddered as she tried to control her protesting stomach.

Yugito shook her head, "no, I wonder if its because I'm a Jinchuuriki." Yugito moaned miserably. "Nibi is a cat, and cats hate water, not to mention that she is made of fire. Water and fire don't mix, especially since we are at sea." The boat continued to rock and the girl turned even greener and more miserable.

"Can I get you anything?" N asked not really knowing what to do, "some water or some food."

Sadly N shouldn't have said food as that just made the poor Two Tailed Jinchuuriki gag at the thought of food and raced to the rail and threw up, N then started to freak out. "Sorry!" he cried out to Yugito who was still throwing up.

Luckily Yugito didn't throw up anymore, the day passed by and the giant boat soon pulled into the dock. Yugito was so happy she looked like she was ready to kiss the ground.

It was then the two Kumogakure Jinchuuriki got their first look of Dorobō. It was an interesting place to say the least.

A large cobblestone path led the two up the hill to the outskirts of Dorobō. Different trees ranging from blooming Sakura's to Japanese Maples of multiple colors, (mostly dark red) covered the roads, leaving their large branches and leafy foliage to hide the sun from the cobblestone paths. Random strands of thick vines sprung up from the trees, the earth, the buildings, the entire place was covered in them.

Multiple small mountains sprouted from random parts of the village, there were more like large pillars of stone rather that a mountain. The pillar like mountains completely surrounded and boxed the village. Large waterfalls trailed down the pillars, forming large rivers to snake through certain areas of the village. To the north you could see an incredibly large and ornate manor/castle that would likely be home to a Daimyo.

The buildings were scattered around, usually only two or three were near each other. The highest building for a house was around two stories. The roofs were flat but were slanted slightly, they would be easy to run on.

Despite the fact that none of the houses were actually touching one another, they were still connected. Large thick ropes were tethered to one part of a house's roof and the rope would connect to another roof.

N glanced down as they walked into the village, he immediately realized that the entire village seemed to be on three of the pillars, he could barely see the river below them due to how high they were, instead there was a hazy mist making it difficult to see how far the drop really was.

Large wooden bridges connected the three sections of the village. The two also noticed that the village seemed to be mixed up with modern technology and old technology. Fire was used instead of light bulbs for the many lampposts that littered the road as well as torches, and judging by the light in the windows of the various buildings it seemed that they used candles and torches to light up the dark areas.

The only places that seemed to have any new technology were three buildings. Each of them being the largest and tallest buildings in the village, around three to four stories tall.

The two decided they would learn more about their surroundings after they had meet their client, so they decided to head to the building to meet up with the man. It was in the southeast part of the large village, surprisingly enough it was one of the threee buildings that had electricity.

A neon orange and red arrow was pointing towards the door, a large golden fish was on the top of the tall building slowly rotating, it was outlined with gold, yellow, and green neon lights. Since it was now becoming dark, the bright lights stood out like a fireworks show.

A large stone statue of what appeared to be a panda with a fishing pole stood in front of the entrance. The bottom part was a fountain with different types of coins glistening at the bottom. No doubt the statue was to symbolize the fishing trade that went on.

The building was a restaurant so the two blondes went inside and ordered some sushi from a waiter. The two patiently waited for their client to show up, both wondering what the guy looked like and how he acted.

They heard the door open and saw a figure walking to the bar, he ordered some sake and was calmly drinking it when two large men stumbled over to him. The two were like the two parts of the comedic brains and brawn act. Where one is the brains who makes all the stupid mistakes while the brawn was the one to do the job. Sadly for those guys there were no brains with them to help their brawn.

One of them pointed at the man drinking with a large and very sharp sword, "ehehe, looks like we've finally found you!" Even his voice sounded dumb, like he had been hit on the head by a sword way to many times.

The man continued to calmly sip his drink, the other people sitting near him were quickly getting out of the way and decided to just leave the shop all together.

"I don't really get what you mean by _find_, I just decided to get something to eat and drink," the man said, his deep yet soft voice showing that the man was pretty young. He was wearing a cloak and from Yugito and N's vantage point his face was in the shadows.

The two thugs leered at the younger and much smaller man, "you're gonna have to come with us! Chīfu's been wanting to hang your head on a plaque for quite awhile."

N and Yugito's eyes widened before narrowing as they listened in on the little conversation.

The man laughed at the thug's threat, "oh my, that was a good joke, have you heard the one with the pig trying to cross the road?" he asked jovially.

The two giant thugs were silent before they finally realized that they were being made fun of, the other one unstrapped the giant ax from his back and pointed it close to the man's face, "you making fun o' us?"

The man laughed again, "no I think it's a compliment, for you guys at least." He taunted as the two guards eyebrow narrowed as they tried to figure out if that was an insult as well, they decided it was and moved in to attack the man.

There was a small flash and the bar watched in stunned silence as the man easily dodged the two weapons trying to kill him, jumped up from his seat and threw his cup of sake into one of the thug's eyes.

Said thug screamed as the alcohol burned his eyes, he stumbled backwards into the thug with the sword. The thug with the sword pushed the momentarily blinded man away from him and rushed at the man with surprising speed.

It was even more surprising when the man dodged the sword yet again, the sharp sword sank into the wood bar like a hot knife through butter. The man struggled to pull it back out but before he even had a chance he was suddenly whacked in the face with a bar stool. The thug fell unconscious instantly, a large bump already forming.

The younger man dropped what remained of the bar stool and jumped onto the bar as he narrowly avoided being sliced in half by the thug's ax, the only remaining conscious thug was growling, his eyes were blood shot due to have burning sake thrown in it. He definitely didn't look happy at the cloaked stranger.

"I'll kill you!" the man roared in hatred and rage as he rushed towards the man who just crouched down, calmly waiting for the man to get closer.

The man swung his giant ax at the robed figure, who jumped up high into the air and grabbed one of the lights that were hanging from the roof, the man used his momentum to swing to another lamp and then with a show of upper body strength threw himself up and he landed on one of the horizontal wooden posts that kept the roof from crashing down on them. He then quickly leapt to another post and opted to stay in the shadows, even if he was moving the thug had no idea where he was. If N and Yugito weren't sensors they grudgingly admitted that this guy could have snuck up on them easily.

The thug tried to follow the man's movements but the stranger would leap on a different post or even on top of the lamps, he soon lost the man and instead opted to hold his weapon at the ready.

He never noticed the man drop down behind him without so much as a small creak of the wooden floorboards, the stranger then gave a quick chop to the thug's neck and the man fell unconscious just like his fellow thug before him.

The stranger then walked over to N and Yugito, "so you two are the ones that are going to help me take down ol' Chīfu, I admit it I was expecting someone a little…. Older." The man stated as he took off his cloak and the two finally got to see what their client looked like.

The man had spiky grey hair that was immediately concealed as the man put on a navy hat, despite the color of his hair the man looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties. He wore an outfit that looked like it was for stealth. His outfit was navy just like his cap, he wore navy blue gloves and on his wrists were gold bands, he also wore a brown belt with a gold buckle. A brown kunai holder was on his left leg. The man had brown eyes, but it was hard to see parts of his face due to the fact he was wearing a black mask that covered the area around his eyes and nose.

"So your Surai," N said as he shook the man's hand as did Yugito, Surai grinned and bowed deeply, "the one and only!" he said with a cheerful voice.

"I'm Yotsuki N," N pointed at himself with his thumb before gesturing towards Yugito, "and this is Nii Yugito, we are Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, nice to meet you."

Surai frowned slightly, "aw man please tell me you guys aren't the serious type of ninja who could be punched in the face and not even look or get angry, you guys won't be fun at all."

N grinned, "oh trust me my new friend, there is nothing about me that is serious!" the teen boasted.

Yugito sighed as she nodded, "he speaks the truth, he's a bit of an idiot, but he's a strong idiot."

N ignored the girl and merely grinned at the client who grinned back, "so what was that all about?" N gestured towards the two knocked out thugs.

Surai's grin lessened but still remained, "just some common thugs under Chīfu command, don't worry about their size those guys are as dumb as rocks, hell I bet a rock has more brains then all of them put together."

"So this Chīfu, how much power and men does this guy have?" Yugito asked while N listened closely as he wondered the same thing.

Surai sighed as he sat on a bar stool, the bar had emptied when the fight had begun, "this guy has as much power as the Daimyo," he pointed out the window and to the giant and noble looking castle on the outskirts of the village, "that's the Daimyo's summer home, when ol' Chīfu came into this town that was where he struck first. With only ten men including himself they snuck into the palace via a secret passageway so old no one even knew it existed. By morning the castle was under their control and Chīfu had threatened the Daimyo with death unless he signed a contract to give all power to him. The Daimyo is just a figurehead now, a puppet and Chīfu is the one pulling the strings."

"Man so this guy is the real deal. To be able to take over a country in a single night…" N trailed off as he realized how much of a strategist this guy was, he probably rivaled a Nara genius or protégée, which was an incredible compliment.

Surai nodded glumly, "this village is the ancestral home of my clan… I'm the only one left besides my grandfather. He actually owns this restaurant. I had him go to stay with a friend because I knew he would try and fight Chīfu, I didn't want him to die. He's pretty old and he won't be able to take down every thug, though he'd take a lot of them down with him, but I'd rather not lose the last of my family."

Surai got up, "come on I'll explain everything else at my hideout, its not safe here. Too many eyes and ears travel by in this place." With that he walked out of the restaurant with N and Yugito following him.

Surai looked across the road for any of Chīfu's thugs when he saw none he quickly latched onto one of the lampposts and climbed up it in the matter of seconds before jumping onto the roof. N and Yugito channeled chakra to their legs and feet and meet the man on the roof.

Surai then quickly dashed across the roof and ran across one of the many thick ropes that connected to another building, N and Yugito on his heels. Surai grinned as he saw the two keeping up with him, he jumped off of one roof and landed on the other as he rolled on the wooden planks so he wouldn't have hurt a leg, he got up from his roll in one fluid motion and continued to hop across the rooftops and run along ropes before he suddenly dropped to the ground.

When Sarui saw that the two had kept up with him the entire time, even though it was dark and he blended in well these guys had still managed to follow him, which itself was a very hard feat. Surai instantly grinned and clapped the two on the shoulder and brought them close to him, "you know I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Surai released the two from the hug before crouching down and counting the stones that acted as bricks for the foundation of the house they were currently in front of, the closest source of light was a torch some fifteen meters away from them, making it hard to see each individual stone.

Finally after a couple of seconds Surai seemed to find what he was looking for and pressed against a certain stone that was in the bottom left of the wall, the stone sunk into the wall and there was a low grinding sound and the wall went down in the ground to reveal a tunnel. "Welcome to headquarters!" Surai announced as he walked into the pitch black tunnel, N and Yugito glanced at one another before the two nodded their heads in agreement, the two Jinchuuriki from Cloud followed the man into the tunnel, the wall going back up until it looked like a normal wall, shutting the two off from the outside world for awhile.

**Yo, sorry it took so long to write this, honestly I got stuck on the promotion part and all that stuff, but I got it done so that's good. Also I'm pretty curious to see what this mission is based off of, not really the mission itself but more of the characters in it, I gave a couple of hints with the city and the three blind men, wonder if any of you guys will get it. Hope you like this Thief Arc. Also I may not get to update soon due to the fact that it's the end of the school year and I have exams. But after that I'm free for the summer which means quicker updates. **


	27. Meeting Of Thieves

"Welcome! To the greatest hideout ever created!" Surai announced with pride evident in his voice as he gestured towards the room. N and Yugito were quick to realize that they were not alone in this room.

There was a man typing away on an old computer, they couldn't see his features due to the fact that he was facing away from them. He appeared to be rather short and small, not like Surai who was lanky but small as in thin as a twig.

The other person was a giant of a man lifting weights. The man stopped his workout and looked at the newcomers with curiosity. The man was obviously very muscular though he did seem to have a bit of a gut. The man wore a simple blue T-shirt that looked several sizes too small and brown pants. He was wearing goggles and his big brown eyes looked even bigger due to them magnifying his eyes. He wore a thick brown belt with a big gold buckle as well. Like Surai he wore gloves but instead of navy blue he wore bright red. His face was slightly flushed and looked red. He looked around his early twenties like Surai and the other man.

The man typing away at the computer turned around and looked at the two with equal curiosity. The man was much thinner and shorter compared to his comrades but N and Yugito had a feeling there was more to the man than what met the eye. He wore thick glasses that magnified his eyes so the appeared much larger, reminding N of some sort of insect. N and Yugito didn't know what the color of his hair was because he was wearing a pith helmet. He wore a simple grey button up shirt and simple black pants.

"Guys, this is N and Yugito, they're the ones the Cloud sent to help us out," Surai announced as the two others got up from their respective work areas and walked over to the two.

The man who had been using the computer was indeed very short, he only came up to the weightlifter's lower waist and only came up to N's shoulder. He stuck out a small hand, "how do you do?" the man asked with a slightly nasally voice.

N shook the small man's hand as did Yugito, the gigantic man stepped forward, N and Yugito could see that the man was easily over six feet tall. "Greetings!" the man exclaimed cheerfully though his voice seemed to be a bit crackly as he offered a gigantic hand which the two shook, they got their hands back after it felt like he crushed them, though not intentionally, the guy was just incredibly strong.

"This is Marī," Surai pointed at the gigantic man who was beaming at the two newcomers, "and this is Bentorē," he pointed at the small man who merely waved his hand in greeting again.

"Nice to meet all of you," Yugito said to the two while N flashed them the peace sign.

"Bentorē is the brains of the operation, don't let him small stature get to you, he's a genius and could probably take you down just with his mind, Marī is our brawn," Marī flexed his giant muscles, "And of course there's me, I'm more of the field agent, I get the dirty jobs done." Surai introduced themselves.

"You mean you're a thief," Yugito commented dryly while the three looked at her with surprise.

"Hmm so you knew I was a thief?" Sarui asked with a grin, not really caring how they found out, "I guess my name has become a bit of a legend." He boasted happily.

"Mmhm," Yugito said, "or we just found it in the report."

Marī laughed at that and even Bentorē gave a small chuckle while Sarui pouted, "whatever, I think it's time to get down to business." The happy attitude in the room vanished as the young man said, being replaced by a more somber and grim atmosphere.

"So what's the plan my man?" N asked at the leader of the three as the crowded around a table, Bentorē went to the side of the room and was looking for something in a file cabinet.

"As you guys have been informed, Chīfu managed to gain complete control of the Land of Shadows, which had been going through a great economy increase, despite the Land of Shadow's more darker and dirty side, aka the thieves that call this place their home, including my clan before they were wiped out," Sarui said with a hint a sadness at the end, "we've been planning on taking Chīfu out, the problem is that he barely ever leaves the palace, and that place has thousands of hired thugs acting as guards. We can't defeat that many people, even if they are civilians there are just too many, and I have no doubts that even if we did somehow succeed in storming the fort, Chīfu will just use the Daimyo as a hostage. We need to get him out in the open."

"But we also need to get rid of the thugs that are patrolling the streets and rooftops," Bentorē added in, "I'm getting tired of you whining about how much harder it is to get across town because they seem to be on every roof top."

"Hey it get's pretty annoying, at least they all have awful eyesight, they only notice me if I make a lot of noise or I'm right in front of them where they could touch me."

"So what's should we do about these guards? Take 'em out one by one?" N questioned the three.

Bentorē shook his head, "no it'd take too long and we wouldn't get that many out of the game in time to get rid of Chīfu, we need to do something that'll take out a lot of their numbers at once, the only problem is that we haven't figured it out. I thought of using some explosives but Surai would rather not have us bomb the home of his ancestors so that's out."

N sighed as he looked at Yugito, "you have any ideas that won't harm any innocent civilians?" he asked the girl.

Yugito shook her head, "no." she looked at the three, "we will help you three with whatever you need help for, this used to be a mission but now I've grown to hate this Chīfu guy, he reminds me of someone from another country, let's just say it didn't end well for him when he pissed us off."

Bentorē nodded his head in appreciation.

The small man then spread out a map of the entire village, he pointed in the southeast the largest building there, "this is your grandfather's restaurant Surai, the guards have made it in a sort of hangout area, no doubt to piss you off."

Surai growled slightly before smirking, "those guards I gave the beat down too will probably not hang out there anymore."

"It is also to be noted that Chīfu's right hand man spends a lot of his time there, either eating and getting drunk, or trying to threaten people who still go there." Bentorē added in. "He's been hanging out there a lot, guess now that they have practically the whole Land of Shadows in a headhold they have a bit of free time."

"So he may know how to get Chīfu out in the open, and if we do that…." N trailed off as everyone smirked knowing what would happen.

"The problem is getting the man to talk," Bentorē said, "he would never try to backstab Chīfu, so we have to kidnap him and extract the information from him. No bribes will work in this sadly."

N grinned evilly, _"yo Kyu, you up for a little game I like to call, scare the prisoner shitless until the answers come out like a flood gate being opened?"_ he asked his terrifying tenant who grinned as well.

"**Oh you know it!"**__The Nine-Tails exclaimed, his lips curving into a terrifying grin. N had to feel a bit bad for the right hand man seeing he would get to see one of N's special jutsu that could send a person into his consciousness, or if he wanted too, exactly into the seal where Kyuubi would get a laugh with terrifying the man.

"We'll take care of that when he gets here gagged and bound, but how are we going to pull it off? I don't think we can do a ninja battle with him, It'd draw too much attention and we'd get surrounded by goons, wouldn't be easy to extract the man if we had to fight our way out," N said.

"Perhaps we could slip him something in his food?" Yugito offered, "maybe some sort of toxin that'll make him fall asleep, if he hangs out there a lot he won't suspect it."

"The guy is huge though, we'd need a pretty strong toxin to knock him out," Bentorē looked at Surai with his beady eyes, "you know any local plants that can do that?" He asked his close friend. We don't have enough time to order a toxin that strong, it could take weeks or even months, time is something we do not have, we need to have it now or soon."

Surai was silent as he pondered on that, he slowly shook his head. "Sorry I'm a thief not a potion maker, I bet my gramps knows. Maybe he has some sort of book on the local plants, there has to be something like that and if there is then it'd have been recorded by my family. Only problem is that all my grandpa's stuff is in the restaurant and since I went there to pick these two up it'll be under guard even more until they calm down."

"So we'll have to sneak in, either when it's still under red alert or when they don't suspect it." Bentorē said with a weary sigh.

"It won't matter!" Marī announced, "nothing can get in the way of the Marī and his friends!"

"Atta boy Marī!" Surai said to his over exuberant comrade with a wide grin and the two high fived while Bentorē rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

"So we need to sneak into the restaurant under all the guards noses, find some sort of plant that'll let us make a strong knock out toxin, give it to the guy and bring him back here, and make him tell us what he knows," N counted everything on his hand before smiling, "yeah I think we can do this." Surai and N high fived.

"That's the spirit!" Surai said with a wide smile, "look out Chīfu, you're gonna get your ass whopped!"

N held out his hand in the middle of the table, Yugito realizing what he wanted put her hand on his, Surai placed his hand on theirs, which was quickly followed by Bentorē, finally all their hands were covered as Marī placed his huge hand on top, "I know we just meet, but I have a feeling we're going to pull this off," N stated.

Marī nodded his giant head, "I agree, the Marī is happy to have gained new friends!"

"Okay big guy, no need for tears," Sarui said to his friend as he saw the man's eyes get misty eyed.

"I'm sorry but the Marī just get's emotional at times," Marī exclaimed as he started to sniffle.

"Don't cry on me, I'm Mysophobic!" Bentorē cried out in apprehension and fear as he saw the tears starting to stream down Māri's face like waterfalls, not to mention the globs of mucus that was coming from the large man's nose.

"Ahhh friendship," Sarui said with a small sigh of contentment.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

Yugito and N were talking amongst themselves, Surai had gone off on an errand, while Bentorē continued to go over the blue prints of literally every single house located in the village.

The two then noticed Marī shyly shuffling up to them. "What's up?" N asked cheerfully while Marī scratched the back of his neck with a shy blush on his face, he mumbled something incoherent.

"Hmmm?" N asked as he leaned closer.

Marī glanced over at his friend who was still too busy looking over the blue prints and didn't notice the conversation going on between the three, "well, uh, you see I've been stuck down in this room for awhile now…" Marī started, "and well I haven't eaten anything good in days! Bentorē doesn't want any fresh produce in the hideout because it'll get bad in a couple of days and it'll stink up the room and his sinuses, so he only lets in canned goods and crackers. But I already ate all of our canned goods and I'm sick of crackers, so do you guys want to go get some food? We could fish?"

"Hmmm," N went into a thinking pose, _well we could jeopardize the entire mission if we got surrounded when we were fishing but then again I do hate crackers…._

"All right let's go fishing!" N whispered to the giant man with a wide grin, careful to not have the brains of the operation overhear them and scold them for doing dangerous things that could jeopardize the mission.

"I'll go with you guys, mostly to keep an eye on you two, and I'd rather not have Bentorē tell me the floor plans of house 356, which is on the opposite side of the village where nothing is going on in," Yugito stated.

"Awesome!" the man yelled, Bentorē looked up from his plans and glanced over to the three, "uhm Bentorē, Surai wanted us to go, uh," Marī tried to think of an excuse, "to go gather some data on an important building!"

"What building?" the small man asked the giant of a man curiously making Marī fidget nervously, it was kind of funny to see such a large and muscular man get nervous around a small and very thin man like Bentorē.

"An important one?" Marī said weakly.

"Yeah sure, just make sure you aren't spotted," the man went back to going over his blue prints, the three didn't see the genius rolling his eyes.

Marī's eyes sparkled in delight, "All right!" he grabbed N and Yugito by the hands and dragged the two blondes out of the hideout and into the tunnel.

The three had managed to get out of hideout with little trouble, thankfully N and Yugito were able to distract any thugs near them seeing as their new friend wasn't exactly stealthy.

There had only one encounter with a thug, he was extremely muscular, he had wielded a giant broadsword and was extremely cocky as he continued to insult the three thinking they had no chance against them.

It was then N and Yugito found out that they should never anger the juggernaut that was Marī, the giant held his hands like a boxers and did the weirdest battle cry/taunt the two had ever heard in their lives.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Tip me over and I'll **SMASH UP EVERYTHING!"** The muscular man charged at the thug and with a single punch with no chakra to aid him punched the man so hard that several ribs were broken as the poor cocky thug sailed backwards and into a tree.

Needless to say N and Yugito remembered that despite the large man's childish behavior he had the rage of a berserker, you were fine as long as you didn't piss him off. If you did so you'd be destroyed.

"This ain't so bad, maybe I should become a professional fisherman," N commented as the two sat at the river bank with their fishing poles.

"And what would you do as a professional fisherman?" Yugito asked her teammate in disbelief.

N looked at her with a blank look, "uh to catch _fish_…" he said as though the answer was obvious while Yugito smacked her face in annoyance. Marī was smiling at the two, obviously thinking they were an item.

"So anyone reflecting anything important while we fish? Don't fisherman do that while they wait? Reflect their place in the universe?" N asked the two as he recast his line back into the slowly churning river.

"I'm getting annoyed by you, if that counts," Yugito said with a grin while N pouted before the two looked at their new friend, "what about you Marī?"

"My mind is clear, like the woodland after a forest fire," the man said calmly as he looked at the peaceful river with a content smile.

"Nicely said," Yugito said before she looked at N with a smile, "who want's to make this fishing interesting."

N and Marī perked up at this. "The Marī is listening." N nodded his head as well wondering what she had in mind.

"Instead of doing it the traditional way, lets do it the ninja way."

The three people had gotten up from their seats and had moved to a small brook where a fish would occasionally leap from the water and into the air and seemed to hang there for a couple seconds before landing back into the rushing currents.

Yugito and N held kunai at the ready, there was a flash of silver and Yugito quickly threw her kunai, it pierced through the fish and pierced into a tree, the fish still stuck to the kunai, there was another flash and N did the same thing.

Marī was looking at the two in awe and curiosity. "Come on Marī, it's not that hard, here," Yugito gave him a kunai and showed him how to hold it properly, "now when you see a fish just aim at it and hope for the best."

Marī nodded and the two Chunin backed away from the riverbank and opted to watch their comrade. Marī was fidgeting slightly as he tried to remain completely still, he saw a flash of silver and saw the fish hang in the air. He quickly threw the kunai at the fish.

It missed the fish by a couple of inches but still stuck in the tree, "aww cupcakes," the man said with a defeated look as his entire posture slumped in sadness.

"It's not bad for your first try," Yugito said encouragingly, "just keep at it, you'll get it in due time."

Marī nodded his head slowly and the two joined the young man back at the edge of the river, for the rest of the day you could hear the sound of metal piercing flesh and the wood.

The three were walking down the path that led to the hideout. Marī was carrying a large basket filled with the fish they had caught. On the top of the pile was a certain fish. It looked like all the others but held more sentimental value, it was the first fish Marī had managed to catch with the kunai, he was incredibly proud of it and couldn't wait to show Surai and Bentorē.

When the three entered the hideout (making sure no one saw them activate the stone and entering the tunnel) they found out that Surai had returned before them.

Surai raised an eyebrow at the basket Marī was carrying, "what's that Marī?" he asked his best friend.

"Fish!" Marī exclaimed with a beaming smile as he held up the basket so that the thick and potent smell of fish wafted through the air-tight room. Surai grinned at that, his mouth salivating at the thought of grilled fish, after days of eating plain and slightly musty crackers and canned goods it would make a welcome change.

Benorē's nose wrinkled at the potent smell. "Oh no, now there entire place will smell like dead fish for weeks!" he said, "and all the germs! Gah don't get me started on that."

Yugito had already started a fire via a small Katon jutsu. "Well Mr. Clean you can eat those musty crackers while we eat this fish."

Marī picked up the first fish he had caught with a kunai and showed it to Surai, "look Surai! I caught this with a kunai! I didn't' even use a pole!"

Surai smiled at his friend's childish behavior, "good job buddy, you get to be the first one to dig in." Marī cheered at this since he loved food more than anything in the whole world.

Soon enough the only sounds in the room was the crackling of frying fish and the fire as well as Surai moving a couple of pans around to make a nice stew. Soon a heavenly aroma wafted from the open flame where all the cooking was going on.

Benorē's nose twitched again as he smelled the good food. "Oh alright, you guys win…" he said as he sat down at the table and Marī cheered, happy that Benorē was going to eat the fish he had helped catch. Surai chuckled "so much for being iron-willed, not even you can fight off the smell of nice grilled fish."

"Yeah, yeah save the jabs for the enemies," Benorē said with a chuckle as everyone dug in.

During the dinner N and Yugito found out more about the gang. Like they had known before Surai's parents had been killed when he was around the age of four, he was sent to an orphanage because no one knew that his grandfather was still alive due to his parent's living in a different village.

But as fate would have it was there Surai had meet his new family, his new brothers, Marī and Benorē. Both had been there before Surai had come along but when all three meet they instantly became the best of friends, they became brothers.

When Surai's grandfather, Riochi, had discovered the death of his only son and his wife he immediately went to the town and the area surrounding it, he found his grandson in the orphanage and immediately wanted to take the boy back home as he was the only remainder of his family.

But Surai had made it quite clear that he wouldn't step a foot out of the orphanage if Marī and Benorē didn't come with them. Riochi tried to talk him out of it but Surai was too stubborn, so Riochi adopted the two overjoyed orphans as well. From there on out Riochi would teach Surai everything his family had learned of the art of stealth, as well as training him for the path of the thief. He even taught the other two a couple of clan jutsu, save the very important ones that only someone of Kūpa blood could achieve, as well as teaching them how to be stealthy as well.

Sadly unlike Surai the two weren't exactly stealthy, Benorē was surprisingly good at camouflage but Marī couldn't be stealthy to save his life.

The years passed and the trio soon made a name for themselves as a group of master thieves, N and Yugito were told about some of their most memorable heists (As long as N and Yugito didn't tell anyone, especially the police) that the group had pulled off. The heists usually ended in hilarious endings, the thief gang had always seemed to have not so normal heists, even compared to other thieves heists.

One of them was when the three had set their sights on a very rare and expensive crystal that was in one of the most secure museums in the Elemental Nations. Surai had managed to get in thanks to his great stealth and athleticism, since most of the alarms were able to detect the use of chakra during the hours when now one was supposed to be there, along with many of the guards being trained sensors, Surai never used chakra, only his skills, though he was able to use jutsu if he got in a fight. The end resulted in him acquiring the gem, but right as he managed to get the gem and walk out the museum he found himself face to face with someone very familiar, a woman high up in the force that always tried to bring the three to justice. The oddest thing was that Surai seemed to have an enormous crush on her, and the woman, Karuma, seemed to like him as well, though that never stopped her from trying to arrest the young dashing thief.

The woman was no joke, she could be down right terrifying if you pushed her buttons too much, something Surai took extreme joy and pleasure of doing. Karuma had managed to catch one of the three a couple years ago but made sure that Marī was looked after well even in prison, she even gave him a couple pieces of candy to the strong thief, showing that she did seem to have a soft spot for the gang. Of course she still screamed at the heavens when Sarui and Bentorē had broken into the prison and busted out their brawn, the three made a mad dash to their hideout. Karuma's lightning jutsu nearly catching them as they fled from the angered woman.

The gang haven't seen the cop for awhile, something that made Sarui a little jealous thinking that she may be trying to catch a new thief, he would always state that Karuma would come after the thieves sooner or later because she would miss his charming personality.

N and Yugito were pretty sure that if the woman appeared she would try and electrocute the poor thief, turns out she was very skilled in using Raiton, despite not having been born in a Shinobi Village, instead she chose to give her skills to the normal police to help bring in the criminals, though she seemed dead set on capturing the three thieves in front of the Jinchuuriki, seeing as they were the only criminals that had eluded her, along with the fact that Bentorē would always remark on how angry Karuma would get if Surai was even in the general area, something that made the smooth talking thief going into a small cloud of gloom.

Yugito and N found themselves liking the three men in front of them, despite their not so honorable jobs but then again they were ninja, assassins, so it didn't really matter. Even the shy Bentorē seemed to open up to the two Cloud Chunin, seeing as they seemed to be very kind people. They were alright in his books. Marī seemed to absolutely love them, Yugito especially because she helped show him how to catch a fish the ninja way, N had no idea why he felt a small pang of jealousy when the brawn of the thieves was making jokes with her, with Yugito laughing at them. Surai also liked the two new recruits, they may be young but then again so was he and the others. The two Chunin were very friendly, and with N being in between hilarious and annoying as the Three Thieves were introduced to his 'rap', to the horror of Surai, Bentorē, and Yugito; Marī seemed to think that N's unique way of speaking was, to quote, awesome! And had even tried to do it himself but it became rather obvious he wasn't good with rhyming his words, much to the sadness of N and Marī.

Surai was confident that Chifū's days were numbered, with these unlikely forces working together they would topple the tyrant and return the Land of Shadows back to it's proper leader, but right now they needed to do just that.

**Yo! In celebration of school ending I decided to update, let me tell you this right now how glad I am to know that so many of my readers had an amazing childhood playing the game this arc is based off. Sly Cooper! So for those who guessed it yes I will be loosely basing the arc around Sly 4, but there will still be some of my ideas in it. Yeah nothing really important happened in this chapter besides meeting the rest of our favorite trio, I just wanted to have you know their personalities incase you've never played the games. **

**Also for those wondering Karuma in Japanese means Karma…. Get it?**

**Also for those who are reading the Manga…. WHAT THE HELL!? I just don't get Naruto anymore… I'm just so confused, I guess I may be missing something seeing as I don't read the manga merely Narutopedia, but still…. Yeah that is not happening in my story, then again there is no Team 7 since Naruto's in Kumo. Anyway, please ignore my confused rambles and leave a review, you'd be surprise on how much they inspire me.**


	28. Break In

"_Surai, you copy?"_

"_I'm here Bentorē,"_ The thief replied into the radio.

"_Don't call me that! Use my codename!" _the computer whiz exclaimed.

Surai sighed. _"Fine, fine. I'm here Kame."_

"_So what am I supposed to be doing?"_ N's voice crackled through everyone's headsets.

"_Weren't you listening to the presentation I made?"_ Bentorē snapped at the blonde.

"_I kind of zoned out when you started using really big words and technicalities." _

Bentorē's grumbling crackled through the radio headsets, _"honestly, I spent a long time on that presentation! N, you're going to distract that big guard in front of Rioichi's restaurant, he's a big guy so be careful. Then you're going to meet up with Surai inside the restaurant, you can't break any doors down or more guards will be here in a second. You have to be stealthy."_

"_I never would have guessed that, seeing as we are breaking into a restaurant that is crawling with guards, we're dressed in black, and the fact that you named this mission: Operation Hush. What kind of name is that? You should have named it something cooler."  
><em>

"_N we can worry about the name of the operation later,"_ Yugito snapped, _"you guys just worry about getting that book, no doubt our favorite dictator has some traps set up, be careful. Me and Marī are going to be northwest of the building, we're going to take care of any guards foolish enough to wander near us."_

"_The Marī is excited to fight against any guards with Yugito!"_ Marī yelled, making everyone wince at the loud noise coming from their headsets.

"_Calm down buddy, there will be enough guards for everyone,"_ Surai said as he continued to hop over buildings with ease, N behind him. N was completely dressed in black. He had to sadly leave behind his new Chunin Flak Jacket behind due to its bright color.

N was wearing a black hoodie, the hood was up and covering his bright blonde hair, he wore his normal black ninja pants, and was wearing standard shinobi sandals that were pitch black. The only bright color was his white Kumo Hitate-Ate, worn on his forehead. N refused to take it off when asked, so the issue was dropped.

"_Alright Operation Hush is a go,"_ Surai said as everyone got in their position, Bentorē was on a high building where he had enough signal to talk to everyone and see any guards trying to enter through the narrow streets, he would help Yugito and Marī locate them and get rid of them, less guards to worry about. Surai had a small camera on him, allowing Bentorē to see what was going on inside the building. They were going to try and locate Surai's grandfather's book on the local and rare plants.

"_ALRIGHT!"_ Marī yelled.

"_Marī! This is a covert mission, you can't shout!" _Bentorē exclaimed, luckily no guards were close enough to hear the large man, but now the eard that had the radio in it was ringing from the booming voice.

"_Oh… sorry Bentorē."_

"_Use my codename, it's Kame!"_

"_Why do you need a codename?"_ Yugito asked, _"we all know its you, and no one can hack into this channel thanks to your modifications, what's the point of hiding your identity if we all know who you really are?"_

"_I think someone has been watching too many spy movies,"_ N said with a chuckle.

"_Jeez, just start the mission."_ Bentorē mumbled, all the while the others could hear the tiny man grumble about 'stupid thieves not giving me any respect' among other murmurs, something that greatly amused the others.

"_All right, I'm going to take out the guard. Yugito, Marī make sure you keep anyone from getting near the restaurant until me and Surai are out of there, Kame are there any guards near the entrance besides the one I'm taking out, any that could hear or see anything?"_

"_No you're good N,"_ Bentorē said. _"Continue on. We'll be keeping an eye out, don't worry. Just get rid of him, careful that crossbow looks dangerous."_

N jumped down to street level, he was chosen to get rid of the guard as all the guards were familiar with Surai, but first he needed to get rid of the thug, the problem was that he was a sensor, so if they didn't get rid of him they couldn't use any jutsu or even chakra, else when they left they'd be completely surrounded.

Said sensor looked like any street thug, he seemed to have a couple pieces of Samurai armor on him, though judging how he didn't have a full set, only the chest plate and the vambraces, he knew that he wasn't an actual Samurai from the Land of Iron, no doubt he either bought it or stole it, he assumed that the thug stole it since the vambraces were way too small on his bulky arms.

N slowly walked up to the man, careful to stay in the shadows. The guard suddenly tensed, his grip on his cleaver like sword tightening as he looked around warily the building.

N knew that any second the guard was going to use his sensor abilities to find any enemies, and while N had surprisingly good chakra control for being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, he couldn't hide his entire chakra signature when the man was so close to him.

Sure enough the man's right hand formed into a hand seal, he slowly rose it towards his chest. N struck.

There was a flash of metal and a couple of clangs. The man's short cleaver sword was held against one of N's swords, the sensor's teeth were gritted in concentration. His mouth opened to yell for help, N quickly channeled chakra through his blade and into the man's sword.

The red electricity channeled down the man's sword, electrocuting his hand, before traveling through the man's samurai like armor. The poor sell sword was cooked in his own armor, he fell to the ground with a dull thump. His body still smoking slightly.

N pressed the button on his communication device, _"yo this guard has fallen down, all the way to the ground."_

"_Good job N, alright Yugito and Māri get ready for any guards coming your way, most of them aren't shinobi's and the few who do know some jutsu are too stupid to be able to shoot it in the right direction,"_ Surai said as he dropped besides N, who was pulling the charred body of the guard into a bush so nobody would notice it until the team was long gone.

"_Alright you guys. Operation: Hush has started. N and Surai, you need to get that book. Who knows what's in it? Maybe there may be some nifty jutsu your grandfather thought of but hasn't completed, anyway it will help us a lot." _Bentorē informed the two.

"_Alright buddy. N and I are moving in."_ Surai said into the communicator as he quickly picked the lock on the front door, the door swung open to reveal the main area of the restaurant. Surai and N quickly walked in and closed the door behind them, the shadows seemed to wrap around them as they moved without a sound on the tiled floor.

N glanced around the open area, looking for any guards, seeing none the two young men quickly started to walk towards the back of the shop, where a door was located that would led them to a secret chamber where no doubt the book was.

Of course the back door was locked as well, in the matter of five or so seconds Surai easily picked the lock, the heavy wooden door swinging openly.

"Nice man, you have to teach me how to do that." An impressed N said as Surai poked his head into the door, looking for any guards down the hallway.

Surai winked at the Kumogakure shinobi, jingling his trusty picklocks in the palm of his hand. "No problem, you'll learn from the master himself."

The two quickly went down the hallway, their feet barely making a sound on the stone floor, Surai suddenly put his hand on N's chest, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Surai pointed ahead, N strained his ears and could faintly hear the low sounds of a hushed conversation.

N turned his head to look at Surai, only to discover him gone. After a couple glances he looked up and saw Surai on one of the thick horizontal posts that helped keep the entire building from collapsing. Surai gestured for the blond to join him, which N quickly jumped on with a single leap.

The two silently jumped from beam to beam, thanks to N's ninja skills and Surai being a stealth master as well as a thief, the two made no sounds as they jumped from post to post.

Three guards were patrolling what appeared to be some type of cellar, the air was frigid and felt as though a sharp knife was piercing their sides. Obviously this served as the cooler to keep the fish fresh.

The one guard with the lantern shivered. "Honestly," he grumbled as he tried to rub his arms with his one available hand to bring some heat to his body. "What did I do to that boss to make him send me here to this stupid ice room? I ain't done nothing wrong. And guess whose patrolling the only other bar in town, Seichi." He said to one of the guards. The guard's face suddenly looked as though he had swallowed a lemon. "Of course. Seichi gets to guard the bar where _nothing_ bad happens. He gets to get drunk off his fat ass and not have to worry about a thing, while _I_ on the other hand is having my butt being frozen into a block of ice."

The other guard he was speaking to was rolling his eyes at the whining man. "Calm down Jai, its not that bad."

Jai glared at the guard. "Hmph, well if you ask me we shouldn't have to guard this place. And if somebody does want to break into this place, what are they going to do, steal fish?" Jai snorted. "Honestly I think the boss is just paranoid."

The other guard shot Jai a look of warning, "I'd be careful if I were you, Jai. I don't think Lord Chīfu would be happy with you insulting him. He is someone you definitely don't want to piss off, the guy could think of a million ways to defeat you painfully and still have you clinging to life before he gives the last blow, and that's if he's feeling merciful and is in a jolly mood."

Jai shuffled his feet, his big black eyes flickering around the cellar with fear and wariness, as though he was expecting Chīfu himself to suddenly emerge from the shadows. The light emitting from the lantern was trembling slightly due to the shakiness of Jai's arm.

_Man, this Chīfu guy must be the real deal to make these guys so scared of him. Sure they're only normal guards but that Jai guy looks like he may pee his armor._ N thought as his hand slowly went into his pocket. He grabbed something in his pocket and pulled his hand out to reveal a small pebble, barely the size of a marble.

N was aware of Surai watching him curiously. N glanced around at the cellar, below him was the only guard that yet to talk. The guard was leaning against the weathered stone, watching the conversation going on with amusement. Jai was still near the entrance while the other guard was near him. N glanced at the floor and walls. They were a drab and dull grey, a couple of the stone slabs had chipped off, either from a bumbling assistant or from the frigid air and the stone had gradually chipped off during the years. His sharp eyes instantly noticed a large webbed cracked slab behind Jai and the other guard, he grinned.

N quickly flicked the pebble at a certain piece of the cracked stone, thanks to the cold air already having been weakened due to friction, large pieces of the stone crumbled off the wall and crashed to the ground in a large pile.

The fact that they were in a boxed in stone room was evident as the second the stones fell to the ground it continued to echo, making it even louder. The three guards whipped around at the source of the noise, Jai's lantern swinging from the pole as he tried to see what was wrong.

"What the- urg!" Jai gurgled out as N suddenly appeared behind him, a knife plunged into his chest. "Don't ever let your guard down, to do so makes intruders frown, now your body is going to be added to the mound." N whispered in his ear before Jai gurgled one last breath before becoming still.

A pained cry to N's left showed that Surai had already taken out the other guard, N rushed towards the remaining terrified guard, before said guard could even cry out he was electrocuted by N and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Well that was surprisingly easy." N commented as he crouched down and pulled the guards bodies behind a couple of barrels filled with fish so that no guard would see them.

"Man I feel bad for any poor assistant who comes to grab some more fish and instead finds a bunch of bodies," Surai said. "Oh well, Chīfu fired the old staff with some of his guys, so I don't really care." He chuckled thinking of how Chīfu's goons were going to react.

N chuckled as well, "ah shame we won't be here to witness it."

Surai nodded and looked on with faint sadness, "alas, we have more important things to do than wait for a bunch of oversized guards to scream like little kids and wet their armor. Well come on!" he said the last part cheerfully as he walked through the other door in the room.

"So how big is this place? It doesn't look that big on the outside but this place seems to be way bigger." N said as they reached a room that looked like it served as the break room for the employees. There were no guards any where as well as no doors.

"_Surai, N, come in."_ Bentorē's voice rang in their headsets.

"_Yo, what's up little man? Has shit hit the fan?" _N asked the computer whizz.

"_Not really, a couple of guards decided to get drunk and may have tried to light stuff on fire with fireworks. They were near Yugito and Māri so, yeah, they got rid of them pretty quick."_

"_FEAR THE MĀRI!" _Mari's voice shouted through everyone's headset, quickly followed by a yelp of pain and fear, the sounds of multiple people shouting at each other to run was also present.

"_Māri, hold on, you're heading towards a large group of them and- gah come back!"_ Yugito's voice rang in the headset.

"_Yugito-chan, you okay?"_ N asked, instantly concerned.

"_I will be when Māri stops bellowing threats and making more guards come over here… Māri, behind you!"_

The sound of a dull thunk crackled through the radio, Surai and N were silent as they waited for a response.

"_The Māri is victorious!"_ Māri announced with glee, N and Surai could easily see the giant man jumping up and down with childlike glee, a wide grin on his face.

"_Yes, we got them. On the down side Chīfu could find out about how a whole bunch of his guards got killed in a single night and wonder why, on the bright side it'll piss him off and we don't have to worry about these guys anymore."_ Yugito announced through the headset. _"Wait, no Māri don't eat that!"_

The radio signal turned to static. Surai chuckled as he turned the volume down, "ehehe, yeah they're fine."

N glanced around the room. "So where would this book be?" he asked curiously.

Surai merely walked over to a certain painting on the wall. It was painting of some sort of reddish animal that reminded N of a raccoon. Surai then grabbed what appeared to be some sort of short sword from his backpack. He took the painting off the wall to reveal an indent in the stone.

Surai placed the sword into the indent and it fit perfectly. Surai then channeled some of his chakra into the sword and a dozen complex seals slowly started to glow around the sword.

Then all of a sudden a piece of the wall slowly sank into the ground, revealing a passageway that led down into the earth.

N whistled, "nice basement, love the whole spooky door sinking into the ground, very original." Surai rolled his eyes at N's comment.

"Come on, adventure and riches await us!" Surai said with a carefree grin as he started to descend down the ancient staircases without any hesitation. N quickly followed the master thief.

The stairs seemed to go on forever but sooner or later N and Surai suddenly found themselves in a small cavern that looked like it had been carved by hand. Cobwebs clung to every surface possible while dust seemed to be everywhere.

"I'm assuming the maid doesn't come down here to tidy up," N guessed as he looked around the room with curiosity. There were dozens of wooden boxes stacked upon one another, a couple of tables were placed on the sides of the room, Surai had light the torches that were placed on the wall.

"No, my grandfather would always make me and the others come down here with a bucket of water and a mop, we spent a whole day down here cleaning it up. Though that may have been because Māri accidently tripped on his way down the stairs and barreled into us, so we had to go all the way back up to get more water." Surai said.

"So this book, where do we look?"

Surai glanced around the room with a critical eye, "my grandfather has so much stuff packed away, old and ancient relics from our clan, when Chīfu took over and I had grandpa leave he went down here and packed it all up, maybe he was worried that I couldn't beat him and had the stuff ready to be picked up if we had to leave." Surai snorted, "though knowing the old man, he probably just put the stuff in crates to mess with me. He'd call it 'training', that lazy old man is probably laughing at me right now while sipping some tea."

"He sounds like a cool grandpa."

"Yeah… he is."

Surai walked over to one of the crates and took off the lid and started to shuffle the things around in the crate. "The book is medium size, dark red, looks like it's a thousand years old. Hard to miss."

N went over to a crate and broke the top off, the entire crate was filled with gold coins. "Sheesh, man you guys really are a clan of master thieves." N said as he looked at the gold.

Surai laughed, "are you surprised? Thieving is the family business, and business has been good." Surai's posture slumped as he continued, "and grandpa never let me have an allowance! Honestly, what kind of grandpa is that, not giving your lovable grandson a couple of coins you stole from someone else."

"Maybe he was afraid of corrupting your innocence and making you a thief," N suggested with a grin.

Surai grinned and pretended to look saddened, "and a thief I became. Oh woe is me, grandpa you should of given me my allowance, now I'm breaking into people's houses and taking their stuff because I could never buy that stuffed animal of a raccoon."

N laughed as he opened another crate that was filled with jewels, "shame, I feel like you would be a great upstanding civilian, never the type to ruffle any feathers, especially never annoying a villain." He said in his normal rhymes with a wide grin.

Surai snorted at that, seeing as he was always the type of guy that seemed to have a special talent in annoying his enemies to the extreme. He then noticed something leaning against the wall and walked over to it.

N had found a bunch of old kunai and shuriken and was looking at them curiously. They seemed to be made out of a special metal, in the firelight they shined brightly despite the ancient designs on them. The metal seemed to shine bright blue, a rather odd color for a metal. "Hey Surai, you find anything?" he called over his shoulder as he put away the projectiles, when he didn't hear a reply he turned around.

Surai's back was to him, judging from his slack posture Surai had found something that had caught him off guard, the whole air around him seemed to have become depressed and reserved, which was surprising as Surai was the prime example of a prankster and

Coming up to Surai, N leaned over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was a painting. An old painting to be exact, with some parts of it being faded due to age.

There were two people in the picture itself. One was a small child sitting on an adult's lap. The child was looking up at the adults face (which wasn't shown on the painting due to the fact that the painting stopped where the adult's neck was) with childish awe and innocence. The child was sucking his little thumb while the adult, who N realized was probably the child's father, had his hand placed on the child's shoulders protectively. In the adults other hand was a small smoking pipe.

It suddenly clicked in N's brain on what this painting was and who was in it. "…. Is that you and your dad?" he asked softly, not wanting to make Surai angry.

Surai flinched slightly, he didn't look at N but continued to stare at the painting. It was quiet for a minute or so before Surai said, "yeah…. That's me and my dad." His facial expression suddenly turned sour and bitter, "before he and my mom were murdered…. Right in front of me."

N winced. He hadn't known that small tidbit of information, he wanted to say 'sorry' to Surai but N didn't think just saying that would make it any better, a simple 'sorry' wouldn't cut it. Judging from Surai's expression N wisely didn't say anything about his past.

"Come on, Surai. We need to find the book," N clasped his hand on Surai's shoulder, Surai seemed to be jerked from whatever thoughts or memories he was having. Surai slowly nodded and set down the painting. "Yeah…." He said as he walked away from that area of the room.

N took one last look at the painting before heading to another part of the room.

The rest of the search was silent, Surai seemed to still be conflicted upon finding the painting of himself and his father, N wisely decided to leave the master thief to his thoughts.

Finally after what seemed like hours, N finally found what they were looking for in one of the dozens of crates that littered the room.

"Yo, I found the book, even with all the time it took," N called out to Surai, he held up a dusty ancient looking red book that had been the reason for the mission.

Surai came over to the Kumogakure Chunin with a look of glee as he ran his fingers across the dusty spine of the book, "this is it!" Surai exclaimed. "We got it!" N and Surai high-fived each other.

But, of course, the two's luck was to run out sooner or later. _"Sweet Jiblets! Surai, N! Get out of there!"_ Bentorē's yell rang in their headsets.

"_What's wrong little man, did shit hit the fan, again?"_ N asked as he and Surai hurried up the steps and into the break room, where Surai quickly sealed off the secret door so Chīfu's goons couldn't take away Surai's clan treasures.

"_No time to explain, just get your butts out of there!"_ Bentorē yelled through the radio.

On Yugito and Māri's side, the sounds of explosions and cries of pain rang. _"Kami damn them, a whole bunch of them are heading this way. I don't think they know you were in the Sushi shop, so our mission isn't completely blown, but we'd appreciate it if you got out of there!" _Yugito said through the radio.

N and Surai were running as fast as they could towards the front door. _Man, shame we can't just break through the wall but then again that would give us away pretty fast but Surai said I couldn't accidently destroy his grandfather's restaurant if I recall."_

The two managed to get out of the restaurant with little to no trouble, seeing as all the guards were either dead or knocked out. N could sense Yugito and Māri's chakra signature and after tossing the book to Surai, who would run back to the hideout because no one wanted the thing to get destroyed in a fight.

"Oh yeah, the N is here. All ya'll better tremble in fear!" N exclaimed as he suddenly appeared by Yugito and Māri, flexing his muscles.

"Hey it's another brat!" a thug exclaimed as he saw the young N appear next to the two people they had been trying, and failing, to kill in a shower of red lightning.

N's eye twitched, he pointed at the thug angrily. "Hey who are you calling a brat! It better not be me you're looking at!" N cracked his knuckles, "If I were you I would scat. 'Cause you can't beat me if I'm with kitty cat!" he rapped gesturing to the annoyed Yugito.

The lead thug's face was in a frown, "what's wrong with you?" he finally asked confused, "wha's up with the way ya talk?"

"It's my rap, and my awesome rhyming skills are what's gonna put me on the map!" N exclaimed as he did a dance to help him prove a point.

"Well it sounds like crap." The lead thug sneered.

Yugito groaned, "you really, really, _really,_ shouldn't have said that." She told the thug with sympathy. "You're not the first one to say that, and all the bad guys who've said it had always learned the hard way."

The thug was about to say something, probably with a sneer, but he found himself unable too when N suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him so hard he flew backwards and skidded across the road for around twenty meters.

The other thugs backed up in fear as N looked at them, N held up his hand and red lightning crackled to life in his palm. "Anyone else want to say their opinion? Cause I can beat you up till I turn a million, or even a billion! And you won't even get a chance, too bad I don't care since you're just Chīfu's minions!"

The remaining thugs looked at each other, there were five in total. They all decided to do the smart thing and run away from N, Yugito and Māri.

N frowned as he watched them run away with their tails between their legs. "Hey where are you going?" he yelled to the fleeing thugs before turning towards Yugito and an excited Māri. "Well at least their fear of us is growing!" N exclaimed with his normal foxy grin.

"The Māri is excited to see you!" Māri exclaimed as he suddenly gave N a big bear hug, N gagged as he felt his bones creak in protest. "D-Don't crush me!" N gasped, "I'm too awesome to die by a hug, it's like a dragon being killed by a flea!"

Luckily for N, Yugito saw the large possibility of her best friend and comrade being crushed and suffocated by the large childish adult and quickly intervened. "Uh Māri, I think Surai mentioned something about candy, ya know, for doing a job well done." She quickly said to the man.

Māri immediately brightened at the prospect of candy and immediately released N, whose knees collapsed and he fell face down on the dirt road trying to regain his breath.

Yugito helped her fellow Jinchuuriki up. "Alright, lets head on back. We shouldn't stick around." She said to the two who agreed with her wholeheartedly. The three, two ninja and one thief, quickly headed in the direction that their secret hideout was. Hopefully the book they went through so much trouble to get would finally pay off.


	29. Wolf Moon

"So, you find anything interesting?" N asked through a mouthful of instant ramen, besides him Yugito was having a cup as well. N was talking to Bentorē at the table (though Bentorē had repeatedly told all the others to never eat food on the table where they held all their meetings and where he kept all the blueprints nobody really seemed to listen to him).

Bentorē tore his beady eyes off of the book and looked up at the two Chunin. A couple of days had passed since they had broken into Surai's grandfather's restaurant and gotten the book created by the Kūpa clan, Bentorē hadn't left the book alone the whole time. He spent every waking day reading its pages, slept in his chair with his head on the table and a hand on the page as a marker. N and Yugito were both wondering how Bentorē went to the bathroom, seeing as neither of them ever saw him get up from the table.

"Nothing," Bentorē said as he banged his little hand on the table in frustration, making the broth in his own cup of noodles bop and slosh around. Bentorē fiddled with his large glasses as he quickly wiped up any of the broth that had gotten on the table.

"How far are you in that book anyway?" Yugito asked curiously as she ate her ramen as well and internally wished that she had some fresh sushi to eat, but sadly Bentorē wouldn't allow it seeing as the vinegared rice clogged up his sinuses.

"I am approximately one hundred and ninety nine pages in. Only one hundred thirty five more pages to go. Should just take a day or two with my superior intellect and reading skills," Bentorē said, his nasally voice just making him sound even more like a nerd/geek.

Suddenly Surai appeared from the tunnel that held the secret entrance, in one hand he was fiddling with dozens of coins and in the other was a bunch of necklaces. "Good morning men… and lady." Surai greeted them cheerfully and gave Yugito a deep bow like a gentleman.

"What's with the loot?" Yugito asked curiously before realizing it by Surai's wicked grin. "Did you _steal_ that?" the Jinchuuriki demanded to the master thief with slight annoyance.

"Steal?!" Surai placed his hand over his heart and staggered back as though he had been hit. "My dear and noble lady, steal is such a lucrative term, I believe the word you are looking for is 'taking without asking please'." He replied with that same classy grin that made it impossible for anyone to not forgive him or to at least not make them want to punch him, unless you were his enemy of course.

Yugito smiled slightly, seeing as it was near impossible to not like the man. He was like N, he got on your nerves but _because_ he got on your nerves you found yourself liking him no matter what stupid antics he did.

"And besides I didn't steal these things from civilians, got them from the goons." Surai explained. "Honestly, why would they keep valuable jewelry in their _back_ pocket is beyond me. You would think living in the Land of Shadows would at least make you smart enough to at least put a zipper on it or something. There's no challenge." Surai said as he sat down at the table with a huff, his arms crossed as he slightly pouted.

"I'll sell those items soon enough, Surai." Bentorē muttered as he eyed the pile of necklaces curiously as any good mastermind he was interested on how to make a profit from the valuables, though he quickly turned back to the book.

"Where do you sell stolen goods? Not that I don't know but I don't really sell stolen goods seeing as I never have." N stated as he looked at the thieves curiously though he was quick to defend himself in front of their new friends.

"Online, duh." Surai said as he rolled his eyes at the Chunin. "Haven't you guys ever heard of Thief Net?" Seeing the two shake their heads in 'no' Surai sighed. "Honestly, what are they teaching you kids these days?" he turned towards Bentorē who had resumed reading the book, "I blame day time television." Surai said grimly as though telling someone about the death of a loved one, the small twitch of his lip showing he was making a joke.

"Well we weren't exactly raised from the cradle to be thieves, we were born to be ninja. We're a more aggressive type, we don't really do the whole 'stealing' thing unless we absolutely have to or want to." N said sarcastically as he munched on his almost depleted cup of ramen.

"Well la de da. I'll have you know its way cooler to be a master thief like myself, not to mention how handsome and dashing I am." Surai boasted with a grin directed at N.

N grinned as well. "Well I think being able to break through walls as though it was paper, summon giant animals, destroy things with big explosions, and using awesome jutsu takes the cake. Did I mention the fact about destroying things? And I'm way handsomer than you, not to mention my awesome singing skills." N boasted as well.

"I smell food!" Māri boomed as he walked into the kitchen and soon had grabbed N's spare cup of steaming hot ramen and seemed to inhale it.

"No!" N cried out as he stood up, his hand was held out dramatically in the direction of the eating Māri, "My ramen!" Tears were streaming down his whiskered cheeks as he saw his beautiful ramen being eaten by someone other than himself.

"Eurica!" Bentorē suddenly exclaimed from his studies, making everyone's attention turn to the skinny man.

"Did you find anything, buddy?" Surai asked his friend as he strode over to look over his shoulder.

"Oh indeed I did! There's a rare plant on the side of a certain mountain that can create a powerful enough toxin to knock out anyone." Bentorē announced. "It says that the plant 'only blooms when the moon howls bright', and according to my calculations and schematics it means during the Wolf Moon. Which is in a couple days time!"

"Wow that is surprisingly lucky, that never happens to us," Yugito commented as she came over and looked at the detailed drawing of the plant they were looking for. "Hey it's purple," she said happily seeing as that color was her favorite color.

N sighed, "why are there never any orange flowers? Orange is awesome, if it could be used for stealth I'd wear it!" N stated happily, already thinking of the awesome clothes he could have that were bright orange, maybe he would add in a splash of black so it'd look even cooler.

"And what outfit would you get? A bright orange jumpsuit with bright blue stripes? A would beat you into a bloody pulp for wearing an 'awful excuse of existence'." Yugito said amused while N sank into further depression.

"I could threaten big brother with a never ending prank war," N said with a foxy grin, Yugito shivered in trepidation when she recalled the last time N had declared a prank war on someone who pissed him off.

Said person had somehow been covered in tar and attacked by a horde of angry chickens, their feathers sticking to him and had to be surgically removed because of the tar. Not to mention N went a little overboard and the Raikage had to send out several Genin squads to get rids of all the angry chickens, which had seemed to multiply by the thousands and was terrifying the civilian populace.

The only people that had remotely enjoyed N's completely overboard prank was of course the mastermind, or the master idiot as A and Yugito deemed him. Bee, who had a field day and had made a whole song that had gone around the lines of _Chickens, all over the village, making people shriek and scream as the little guys go a pickin'. Gotta hand it to my little brother who had the idea which was a kickin', yeah!_ And Shishi the demon cat of Kumogakure, who had gotten much heavier during the whole shebang and N was quick to notice that he was missing some chickens.

"Remind me to never let you near a chicken farm ever again," Yugito said dully as she glared at the blonde who scratched his head nervously.

Surai raised a brow, "and why can't N go near a chicken farm?" he asked curiously.

"Don't ask."

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Hey guys, I found the flower, aw yeah I got the power!" N called out to his companions, which were Yugito and Surai.

Overhead the Wolf Moon shown above, its transcendent rays illuminating the small pouch of the flowers they needed, Yugito and Surai soon appeared next to N.

"… Are those flowers supposed to have fangs?" Yugito questioned as she crouched down next to the patch of violet flowers, the flowers appearance reminded Yugito slightly of a Venus Fly Trap, but instead of it being green it was instead violet with the budding flowers located in the maw of razor sharp teeth.

"_Fangs?"_ Bentorē exclaimed fearfully even though he was safe in the hideout with Mari, _"Those weren't in the schematics! Sweet jiblets now I have to write up a whole new plan, Māri go get my board and marker from my room!"_ Yugito, N, and Surai could hear the faint thundering sounds of Māri stomping throughout the hideout, along with the sounds of things breaking as he bumped into them.

"_Māri! Don't break that, it took me a whole month of planning in order to steal that vase!"_

N sighed, "so much for the genius to help us." He placed a hand on one of his sword and unsheathed, "so were should I cut this cute little plant?" He poked the plant lightly with the tip of his sword.

The plant shuddered before giving a series of what sounded like angry barks, N froze before hiding behind Yugito for safety.

"Crap, Yugito I made it angry. Save me before it eats me!" N begged the girl as he peered anxiously over her shoulder at the quivering plant that was still barking like a rabid animal.

"Well why did you poke it with your sword, was it your plan to make the plant rabid?" Yugito asked as she looked at the quivering plant apprehensively.

"I was improvising!" N whined as he cowed behind Yugito.

Yugito had to resist bursting into laughter. They had fought a bloodthirsty Jinchuuriki _and_ a full Bjuu, N had always managed to stay alive in matches against his family and herself without hesitation or fear… But now he's scared of a _flower?_

"**Well to give your dear mate credit, those are some **_**very**_** sharp teeth. I was unaware that flowers could have teeth so big and sharp, you can practically see it gleaming… hmmm, must be the full moon." **Nibi added in.

Oh joy, now Yugito had an even bigger migraine. _"Why am I the only serious person in our little Jinchuuriki group, only Hachibi is serious besides myself while the rest of you are just… just… that!"_ Yugito looked at the cowering N.

"Why are you so scared of a flower? It can't run after you, and even if it could I would lose any respect to you if you were outrun and eaten by a flower." Surai questioned amused.

"That plant isn't normal… what if there is a ghost in that plant! You know how afraid I am of ghosts!"

"Since when are you afraid of ghosts." Yugito demanded her friend.

"About two minutes ago," N whispered in her ear.

Yugito faced palmed while Surai roared in laughter, "I'm surrounded by idiots." she groaned.

"Ah, but you are surrounded by cute idiots," Surai flirted with the girl, giving her a wink so sly that it even lived up to his namesake.

N glared at the thief and stood in front of Yugito, who blushed when she saw N protect her, even if the supposed 'threat' was just a charming and dashing master thief.

Yugito unsheathed her sword, "lets just cut the outer shell of the plant, if we get rid of that we can get what we came for." She slashed at the outer part of the Venus Fly Trap, but to her surprise the sword bounced off it as though it had hit rubber.

"Of course the plant has super rubber bouncy shields, looks like game over." Surai said as the plant hissed at them.

Yugito channeled a fine amount of fire chakra to her sword, making it turn almost pure white on the edges and a smoldering orange in the middle, she raised her hand but N quickly grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Hold on, Yugito-chan. Fire plus plant doesn't sound like a good plan, we don't want to burn it," N said seriously as Yugito immediately stopped channeling chakra into her sword and sheathed it.

"Could you use your lighting and cleave it? You by far are the best out of us with making our blades sharper with our chakra." Yugito questioned her best friend with a raised brow. "Unless you suddenly gained a wind chakra affinity that's the best bet for right now, unless you're a wind user, Surai?" She asked the young thief in front of her.

Surai shook his head, "Sorry, I'm a water type, wind ain't my specialty." Surai glanced at his back, "not to mention I don't have a sword. More of a cane guy."

"If you're a cane guy, where's your cane?" N asked before smirking, "did your gramps take it, I think you're a bit too young to be hobbling around with a cane for support."

"No baka," Yugito said to her friend with a small roll of her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he isn't talking about a walking stick, I'm guessing it's bigger than that?" she asked the thief with a raised brow.

Surai nodded, "thank you!" he said as he held up his hands high up to the heavens. "Finally, someone who understands the importance of canes! Everyone always think it's a overgrown walking stick, when it is actually a ten pound cane of wood and steel death."

"Yes, death by cane. Exactly how I want to go." N deadpanned while Yugito grinned at the funny thought.

Surai sighed, as though he has had this conversation a thousand times. "Why does nobody understand my genius? You shall rue the day you underestimate the cane!" he said dramatically and looked around as though expecting the two to be struck by lighting by divine intervention. Though since the two Jinchuuriki knew the man, he was probably hoping and praying for a giant cane the size of the Raikage mountain to descend from the heavens and crush them.

"Still a walking stick," N said with a snort.

"_Will you three just get the flowers already!?"_ Bentorē's exasperated voice yelled at them through the headsets. _"You can continue your so called deep thinking for a later date, and I mean after this whole shebang is done and over."_

"_Did you say Shish Kabobs, Bentorē?"_ The three heard a familiar deep and hearty voice in the background.

"_No Māri, I said shebang. Not Shish Kabobs, pay attention. Do I have to draw you another presentation on the importance of paying attention? Aw yuck." _The three ninja could imagine Bentorē waving his bony hand in front of his face. _"Not to mention dental hygiene and- oh sweet Kami-,"_ they faintly heard what sounded like dry heaving and gagging. _"Body odor."_

"Oh dear lord," N muttered under his breath as he unsheathed one of his seven swords and slowly started to channel lighting chakra through his blade, making the area smell slightly of ozone and the faint buzzing of the electric currents. "Let's just get this over with so Bentorē won't scold us."

With a couple quick slashes N successfully cut off the out shell protecting the flowers, the purple shell fell to the ground with the edges smoking slightly but there was no damage to the actual flowers.

"_N, be careful with those flowers! We don't want to damage them, not to mention how much pollen could be in those. Yuck, and I'm allergic!" _Bentorē said into the headset everyone was wearing.

"Okay, I am pretty sure these headsets have cameras in them that you never told us about. And also, are you allergic to everything?" Yugito asked the computer wiz via radio.

"_I prefer you calling it a less satisfactory immune system. While my sinuses and respiratory organs aren't the best for the outside world, I make up for it with my gargantuan brain capacity and intelligence."_ Bentorē quipped in.

"Let's just head back," Yugito said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples in annoyance, already feeling the migraine ready to happen. The only good thing about this mission was that Bee wasn't here.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

N and Yugito were huddled together along with Surai and Māri, all four had their heads and shoulders bent as they leaned against the table they used for meetings, planning, eating, and for Māri even more eating.

Bentorē was hard at work as he carefully extracted the toxin from within the purple flower that had taken a surprisingly long time to obtain. Finally with a small sigh of relief he held up a beaker halfway filled with a dull purple liquid with hints of grey laced within.

"Well?" Surai asked as Bentorē continued to examine the liquid with the light, his beetle-like eyes squinting under his glasses as he looked for any imperfection that shouldn't be there.

"I had to overcome some personal demons to get this one," Bentorē muttered out as he stroked his chin while gently swirling the liquid-filled beaker.

"Does that mean it works?" Yugito asked as Bentorē poured the liquid into the nearly full jar of other ingredients and what not. The entire substance seemed to steam as the purple toxin touched the liquid; a light vapor came from the jar and made everyone slightly light-headed. The liquid had turned as clear as water.

Bentorē gave a dry smile as everyone finished coughing thanks to the fumes, "yes." He said simply. "It worked."

N clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly. "So when are we going to knock this guy out with this little toxin?" He asked with a wide grin, ready for some excitement.

"Well if we can get into the restaurant than I say… tomorrow?" Bentorē turned his attention to Surai. "Any chance you can sneak in?"

Surai smiled smugly. "Hmm, I don't know buddy. Sneaking into my family's restaurant that I've been in my whole life? Seems a little tough."

"Who is actually going to slip in the toxin?" Yugito asked the small man. "N-kun and I can't seeing as we're too young to be waiters and would instantly draw attention. Māri can't do it because… well you're a bit brash." She said truthfully.

Māri nodded his head sadly. "It's true," the large mountain of a man said dejectedly. "The Māri is not the best with table manners, he would rather deal some street justice than serving those who need a good pounding."

Yugito patted the now misty eyed man with a sympathetic look. "Hey now big guy. We all have our pros and cons, you're still the only one that can punch people across the street."

Māri smiled and immediately grabbed the young Nibi Jinchuuriki in a big bear hug. "Thank you kind lady!" he cried out as Yugito felt her spine starting to crack. "The Māri is beginning to feel better thanks to you!"

"N-No problem M-Māri." Yugito managed to gasp out while N was quick to rescue her, knowing full well what it was like to get a hug from The Māri.

"I can punch people across the street too," N whined in her ear, speaking low enough only she could hear.

Yugito smiled before patting the boy on the cheek, "do you want to console a sad Māri?" she asked knowing full well his answer.

N visibly paled, "I'm fine." N grabbed Yugito's hand and led her upstairs. "Come on, Yugito-chan. We need to sleep so we can kick ass tomorrow." 

"**Kitten, he's leading you upstairs. Use what I've taught you,"** Nibi said in her head.

"_And what exactly have you been teaching me? To be a pervert like you?"_ Yugito shot back.

"**Oh, admit it. I've taught you some useful skills, skills that can be used right now,"** the Two-Tails purred while Yugito's eye twitched in annoyance.

"_Out of _all_ the Nine, I just had to get _you." Yugito said with a roll of the eyes. _"Honestly, me and Hachibi would have been the best pair out of the six of us. You should have been sealed in Bee."_

"**But it's so much more fun when its you! And sooner or later you'll be begging for my advice, I sense that you are your cute little mate will soon date… Ooh, that rhymed!"**

"_Exactly my reason on why you should be sealed within Bee…"_

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

"_Alright team. Operation Knockout is in session."___Bentorē's announcement crackled through their radios. _"Yugito and Surai will be prepared to grab the man and run, N and Māri will be our backup and make sure to keep them off your tail. I will watch from the sky and make sure nothing bad will happen that we haven't already accounted."_

Surai had gone ahead of Yugito, having needed to give the toxin to a family friend that worked at the restaurant. It didn't take that much to convince the waiter to slip the knockout toxin in his food and drink. Anyone who had been born and raised in this town all hated Chifu and any of his goons, the only reason they hadn't tried to get rid of them was because of their significant numbers and not to mention Chifu himself. The waiter had practically leapt at the chance to help bring down the tyrant and gain control of their home.

Yugito, under the henge that made her appearance of a slightly older girl with black hair and tanner skin, casually walked into the restaurant. Her dark brown and normal looking eyes swept through the entire scene, instantly finding the disguised Surai sitting at the bar.

She walked down and sat down next to him, she ordered something from the bartender before glancing at Surai who was wearing the same hood and robe that they had first meet him in. "Everything going to plan?" Yugito said out of the corner of her mouth as she pretended to sip on the water that they had given her.

Surai pretended to look at the menu, before he slightly nodded, it was barely noticeable and no one would have noticed it if they hadn't been expecting it. Yugito then turned her attention to the man they were after.

Despite being around five foot ten, the man they were after wasn't as well built as the goons surrounding him and the city. He was pasty pale, which gave him a rather sickly look, his black hair slicked back and shined as though it had been doused in oil. His lips were curled up into a sneer as he barked to the waiter who was helping the thieves and the Chunin for more food.

The waiter had a scowl on his face as he walked back to the kitchen, but he saw Yugito and Surai sitting together and, knowing who they were even with their disguises, gave them a curt nod and his right hand trailed up to his ear and he scratched it idly. The signal.

Two guards are sitting behind him, another in the corner, and one near the door." Yugito muttered to Surai who calmly sipped his beverage. Both of them were discreetly looking around the rather large restaurant looking for anything that could help or harm their escape with the target.

"You'll grab him," Yugito said as she saw the waiter come out with the food and drink. "I'll use a Raiton Justu to take out the two guards behind him, while you rush him out I'll be your back up and get rid of the guard near the exit."

Surai nodded, signifying his agreement to her well thought of strategy. "It's happening," he said as he watched the man take a large gulp of the drink and a bit from the food.

The effect was nearly instantaneous, the man's eyes drooped and his mouth hung open slightly, without warning the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell face first into his food.

"Now!"

"Raiton: Electric Shock Current!" Yugito yelled as electricity came out of her hands and struck the closest of the two guards in the chest. The man barely had time to gurgle in pain as the electricity spread through his body. The unlucky guard who was seated next to him was wearing armor and became the unlucky conduit of the jutsu. Both men collapsed to the floor, their bodies slightly smoking.

By then Surai had dashed up to the man and hauled him over his shoulder. He dodged several kunai being thrown at him by the guard at the exit. The guard was then sent flying out the door as Yugito gave him a savage kick to the face.

The two rushed though the path towards their hideout, gracefully dodging guards and civilians alike. They heard the guards chasing after them, before they were quickly silenced by the fist of either N or Mari.

It was a close call, but thanks to the brawn of Mari and N, the speed of Surai and Yugito, and the help of a birds eye view from Bentore, they managed to get back to their secret hideout without no one becoming the wiser.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

Himei woke up blearily, before wincing when he felt as though his head had been used against a hammer, he didn't need to know that during the chase Surai _may_ have accidently dropped him on his head when he dodged a flurry of kunai, he should be grateful that Yugito had blocked them or he would have suddenly found himself to be a human pin cushion.

"Whaa?" He managed to groan out, wincing again as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright lights. Somewhere behind him he heard a door swing open and close, he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He braced himself, waiting for a large bulky torturer to try and break him.

When he opened his eyes instead of seeing a grizzled and somewhat scarred torturer he instead saw two kids who couldn't even be older than thirteen, the oldest looked like he was nineteen! Despite being chained to the floor and covered in chakra suppression seals he couldn't help but laugh. "Hah, this is the best the Kupa clan can offer as a torturer? Two children and a boy not even a man?" He asked amused.

Surai scowled at him before grinning like a fox, "I wouldn't insult my clan in front of me, the Kupa clan has a long memory and we aren't always the most forgiving. Not to mention," he pointed towards the two blondes who he now realized had Kumogakure Hiate-ate, "that these two _kids_ were the ones who helped capture you and kidnap you. And in case you didn't know, these kids are Chunin." Surai's grin turned somewhat sadistic, which no one could blame him since this man had a hand in taking over his ancestral home. "And one of them will be your torturer."

N stepped forward with a small wave and a peace sign. "Sup, I'm N." He greeted before pointing at Yugito with his thumb, "And this is Yugito. She's the one who kicked your guards asses." He said cheerfully as though he was telling the man he had just won a lifetime supply of Sake that not even Tsunade could drink through.

Himei couldn't help but feel the small bead of sweat trickling down his neck in his nervousness, "I won't tell you anything," he bluffed. "You think I'll betray Chifu?"

"We know your type," Yugito said as she looked at the man in disgust. "You're just hanging onto Chifu's tailcoats, you don't have any actual strength besides your mind. So you find yourself the strongest bully on the playground to protect you in exchange for your services."

"You're a bit of a loser," N quipped in before grunting when Yugito elbowed him in the gut. "He is!" He whispered to Yugito, who grinned and patted him on the head. "Let me handle this, you get to do the jutsu," she reminded the boy who smirked, his features suddenly sly as though he was a crafty fox.

Himei gulped, these kids were really starting to scare him, and what jutsu where they talking about.

"So like little kitty-chan was saying," N said whereas Yugito blushed but it was lost on the young boy. "You're a tool, a fool, and just upright cruel." He said the last part with a small dance, his hands moving back and forth.

Despite the rather serious and severe situation, Himei couldn't help but sweat drop, the action followed by everyone else.

_This kid…_ Surai thought still sweat dropping. _Who raised this kid? Does his dad, the Raikage, do this?_

N clapped his hands together and looked at the man, he had his sunglasses hanging on his neck, his blue eyes were hardened. "If you tell us now, I promise we won't hurt you too much, but if not I'll make sure to punch off that scowl." He pointed his finger right at Himei's face.

"I'm not scowling," Himei said gruffly.

N's finger seemed to deflate before N's eye twitched, "Okay, screw negotiations. I'm getting that info, now back up, time for me to take over this show." He couldn't help but add in with his normal rhymes, his hand was now rested on Himei's forehead.

Instantly Himei's vision went dark and he sagged against his chains.

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip...**_

_**Drip…**_

Himei opened his eyes to find himself knee deep in dark murky water, glancing around he saw that he was in some sort of sewer. Rusty old pipes were connected to everything, drops of dark water splashing into already formed puddles. He glanced around for any sign of that weird Kumo kid, but he could barely see through the dark.

Then he heard it, a soft wind that seemed to echo off the moldy concrete walls, but it didn't seem like the wind, it seemed alien, something not human. The hairs on the back of his neck rose

He backed away from whatever that eerie noise, before turning around and running as fast as he could. It soon became clear that this place wasn't just a sewer, it was a labyrinth, for Himei he could have passed the spot he had awaken a thousand times without even knowing it.

Suddenly he found himself in a large room, there was what appeared to be a large cage easily bigger than a mountain, but that wasn't what scared him…

The cage was _open_, the massive doors were wide open and whatever had been imprisoned there was no longer there.

_Whoosh._

Hemei gagged at the smell of the wind, it smelled rank, as though some large animal had not discovered the wonders of oral hygiene. He turned around to leave when he saw that a large wall of glistening pure white blocked the entrance.

Himei screamed when he realized it wasn't a wall…. They were _teeth._ A bloodshot red eye that was the same color of blood gazed down upon the crook with barely concealed amusement. The large animal stretched, and Himei caught the sight of nine tails lazily moving through the air.

It instantly clicked, "Kyuubi!" The man screamed as he tried to back up.

Kyuubi grinned menacingly, **"Well hello there. I haven't seen you in here before, you must be Chifu's right hand man, yes?"** Kyuubi's human-like hand shot out and grabbed the screaming man who was nearly about to piss himself. Kyuubi turned his head so only Himei could see his one large blood red eye. **"Now… You're going to tell me everything you know…."**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Ahaha, oh man that was priceless!" N roared as he rolled around on the forest floor in sheer joy and laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You were all like 'Gah! I'm the Kyuubi! Tell me everything you know!' N stood up and raised his hands high above his head and pretended to be a menacingly monster before falling flat on his back as he continued to roar in laughter.

Kyuubi snorted and rolled his eyes, all menace gone now that he had reduced Himei to a quibbling mess, it had been fairly easy to break the man, one glare and he was telling him his deep and darkest secrets. N, who was on the ground next to his paws seemed to finally get over his bout and stood back up, wiping the tears from his eyes with his jacket.

"**Was it really that funny? The man is probably scarred for life, not that we care at least."** Kyuubi asked his host.

"Admit it Kyu, you thought it was funny too!" N said in his typical rhymes, ignoring his Bijuu's annoyed eye twitch.

"**N… You're an idiot."** The Nine-Tails muttered under his breath.

"Hey!"

**Wow, this chapter took a long time to write, had a bit of writers block and I feel like the beginning seems a little OC. Hope it was alright, leave a review and make my day!**

**For those wondering why N and Yugito haven't gotten together yet here is my answer, it is honestly quite hilarious when I write the scenes, admit it we've all had those awkward preteen crushes and situations, seeing as N and Yugito are only 12 nearly 13 I feel like that's too early for a real relationship to begin, sorry if you don't like but that's how I feel. I don't like stories where they legit just meet an hour ago and their already hooking up, not really realistic if they're supposed to be soul mates. But don't worry they will get together before the time skip, though that may take awhile but I may have them date early, you never know. Sorry if any of my characters were OC in this chap, felt like they were to me Also, I **_**love**_** writing the Thief Gang, too much fun and nostalgia for this writer hence why they may have been featured more than the others even though Yugito and N are the main characters. Sly Cooper for life!**


	30. Endgame

The thief gang as well as Yugito and N huddled around the table for the last time, spread out where blue prints and all of the information they had gotten from Himei, neatly organized by Bentore.

"It's time." Surai announced at the head of the table of what N had deemed the war council table. "It's time to get ride of Chifu, once and for all." At the last word Surai banged his fist against the table with a resulting crash.

N slurped up the noodles that were on his chop sticks, using one of said chopsticks to point at the blue print of a certain building. "That's where he's going to be at, but how do we sneak in and get him out of the open? It's a civilian building and any fighting in there will cause unwanted casualties."

"Simple," Bentore said as he used a napkin to rub off any dirt on his glasses. "We use bait." At this everyone's heads turned towards Yugito who scowled and crossed her arms in frustration.

"No," Yugito said through gritted teeth, her blue eyes flashing amber dangerously. "No way in the seven hells will I do something so, so perverse!" She spluttered out. Kuinoichi or not, she still had some pride! Not to mention she was twelve and to think people in that building wouldn't care was… disturbing to say the least.

"Come on Yugito-chan, take one from the team. It's not like this job is your life long dream." N said as he leaned backwards in his chair, his arms crossed behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

Yugito stood up, grabbed a stray roll of sushi and pelted it at N's face, hitting it dead on. N jerked backwards and fell flat on his back on the ground. "Owww." A low moan from under the table came from the downed Kyubi Jinchuuriki.

"I would rather take the Shishi missions for the rest of my life than do that," Yugito growled out, glaring at the three men who were still left sitting.

N grabbed the edge of the table and hauled himself up, pieces of rice plastered on his face and a stray piece of spicy tuna straying dangerously close to his left nostril. "Is it really that bad to go undercover there?"

Yugito pointed her finger accusingly at the blue print of the only building in the town that Chifu went to. "It's a Geisha house!" She exclaimed, her nose curled in disgust and her eyes burning with a certain fire that _dared_ any of the teens to say something at the risk of being barbequed by the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

N's face scrunched up before turning towards Bentore, "Uh, remind me again. What is a geisha?" He asked where the thieves sweat dropped at N's innocence.

"Uhm," Surai started to say, not knowing how much he should tell him. He _was_ twelve and probably didn't have much of a clue. Maybe he should be subtle... "A geisha is a… female entertainer."

_Nailed it,_ Surai mentally cheered.

N perked at that. "Oh, so she sings?" He looked at Yugito who had a sweat drop of her own. "You could do that! I'll give you some of those lessons me and Bee have been meaning to give you." 

_Then again,_ Surai thought with a roll of his eyes. _This is N… maybe I should give him some Icha Icha books, early birthday present._

"NOT THAT TYPE OF ENTERTAINER, N!"

N blinked, not sure of how to continue without being punched in the face, he instead opted to back up and attempt to blend into the drab walls, which failed as the pure white Chunin flak jacket made him stand out in the dark background.

Bentore had remained calm during the outburst, he instead munched on some rice while he patiently waited for the angry female to calm down. "Yugito, you are the only girl here, so you have to be the one to lure him out of the building."

"Chifu may be an apparent perv, but I don't think he finds a twelve year old girl sexy," Yugito said before turning green, "unless he's more sick than we realized."

To their surprise it was Mari who talked next, the reason they were surprised was because Mari didn't really pay much attention to the boring details of a planned heist or attack, he was more of a berserker who went in and destroyed everything in his path with his muscles… Much like the Yotsuki clan in fact. Mari mostly spent these meetings eating, napping, snacking, lounging, reading comic books, or playing with his action figures.

"I don't think that Yugito should go," He said while the others looked at him, Yugito sent him a nod of gratitude. "Pervert or not, even if he was drunk it would be impossible to hide the fact that Yugito is a ninja. The way she moves is a dead give away, while a geisha is supposed to move gracefully there is a difference when you're a shinobi and need to be graceful. It would just be a red flag and we'd be surrounded by guards before we could say 'oopsie daisies'," he finished grimly, his deep voice seeming to vibrate in the small room.

Surai and Bentore glanced at one another, some sort of unsaid conversation seemed to take place between the genius and the thief. "We can worry about whose going to lure him out later, right now lets just focus on Chifu's strengths and weaknesses."

"Well for one, isn't he a summoner?" N asked as that had been indeed a good piece of information they had gotten out of Himei. The problem was that Himei didn't know what animal he could summon, seeing as he had never seen the contract itself but he was certain one hundred percent that he did indeed have a summoning contract.

Bentore nodded his head, "Shame we don't know what animal he has, obviously it is either a stolen contract or a contract so unknown nobody would guess it, I guess we'll find out one way or another."

"So he is a great strategist, has a bunch of Katon and Raiton jutsu under his belt and is decent at taijutsu." Yugito listed off the strengths while keeping count with one finger. "That leaves his weakness to be wind if he uses Raiton… but will end badly if it hits a Katon jutsu. Water is useful unless it hits lighting, which makes it into a conduit, something we don't want. The only good thing is N and I's taijutsu, Mari's strength, Bentore's brain, and Surai's agility and kenjutsu."

"I personally think we're a pretty badass team, one that bad guys could only have in a dream," N added in helpfully. _Not to mention us using our Bijuu's chakra if needed,_ N thought though he knew that was a last resort, no need for his dad or any enemies to learn of a Jinchuuriki with control over some of his tenant's chakra, specifically that they appeared to be the Nibi and Kyubi Jinchuuriki.

N would rather live past the tender age of twelve, thank you very much.

**BbBbBbBbBbB**

N and Yugito were wearing dark grey cloaks that hid all of their weapons and their flak jackets from the view of civilians, they were currently heading towards the Geisha House where Chifu would no doubt be.

The guards paid them no mind, either because they didn't deem the people who had the height and stature of a young teenager to be threating, or they just didn't realize that since N and Yugito had stashed their Cloud Hiate-ate in their pockets there was no way anyone would know that they were trained killers from the greatest of the Elemental Nations.

"_You guys in?"_ Bentore asked the two Chunin via radio transmitter.

Yugito subtly placed her hand on her ear, "Yeah, we're in." Yugito's face scrunched up when she realized how many of Chifu's thugs were here huddled around the stage. "Can we burn this place to the ground?" The young girl asked.

"_No, I think that would alert people of our plans."_

Yugito scowled, "Whatever."

N nudged her with his elbow, "Come on, Yugito-chan. We gotta wait for the signal, until then lets stick to the shadows and look for our pervy foe." N said in his normal rhymes, a small smirk on his lips while Yugito rolled her eyes at his antics.

The two young Chunnin walked to the side of the large room, their forms almost completely hidden by the dark shadows. Their eyes however remained wide open as they searched for the tyrant they had been working for over a month to bring down.

It was Yugito who saw him first. "There he is," she whispered to her comrade who immediately followed her gaze and saw for the first time the man capable of taking over whole countries and their governments without any help.

Like the photo Raizen had showed them, Chifu Tora stood out among the crowd of guards. He was easily the tallest man there, with lean muscles that showed that despite not having much in bulk, he could probably destroy you with sheer speed. His tan skin was almost golden in color, something that stood out amongst the red skinned guards and their steel armor. He was currently sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar as he watched the stage.

"_Code Purple… or was it Blue?"_ N muttered into the radio transmitter. _"Anyway, we found ol' Chifu. So get in here ya fool."_

"_Roger that N, and for the love of god it was Code Grey…. Honestly why do I even bother with my presentations if you don't even pay attention?"_ Bentore muttered to himself, obviously upset that his great artistic and creative mind was stuck with making presentations to people who didn't even listen.

"_Close enough. Now how exactly were you planning on getting Chifu out of here? The place is packed with these dumb guards, they'd be more than willing to put up a fight if we try and grab him. Not that they could stand up to our might!"_ N rapped to the young genius.

"_Māri, you're on!"_ Bentore said into the radio, making the two young Chunin confused. What did he mean?

"_Alright!"_ Māri's unmistakable voice rang into the headsets, _"time to show these guys…. To fear the Māri!"_

All of a sudden the stage went dark, the other performers had left to go back stage, leaving the stage abandoned. Suddenly fog started to swirl in via a fog machine, lights started to flash, and a figure appeared on the stage. Thanks to the lights coming from the back of the stage no one could see the front of the figure due to the shadows hiding everything.

And then a spotlight beamed down on the figure. N and Yugito's jaws dropped to the ground in disbelief on who was on stage.

It was _Māri…_ who was currently decked in a light green Kimono and a light blue belt that was highly feminine. His normally red face was hidden under a layer of white kabuki make-up, complete with lipstick. His hair, which was normally hidden under his cap, was revealed to be black and had been styled into an ornate bun with two pins sticking out from the bun. He had two fans in his hands, they were pure white with red kanji on them.

Yugito's hand immediately covered N's eyes from the awful sight, all the while wishing she had bleach to burn her eyes with. Sadly she doubted that would help, like those two bushy eye browed clones in Konoha, the image seemed to have burned within her memory.

Māri blinked shyly at the guards and the other people in the geisha house, obviously trying to act coyly to keep up his act. He fanned his painted face lightly with the fan in his right hand. He then slowly raised his hands and curtsied to the people, "Konichiwa." Māri greeted the seated men, "I am the most famous Madame Geisha. Please allow me to entertain you!" He said, his normally deep and husky voice sounded much more lighter as the hulky man tried to sound like a woman, though there was still a couple traces of the huskiness hidden in his tone.

"Oh my god," Yugito whispered in disbelief, N was currently looking at the stage is a dazed gaze, he too looked unable to believe what was actually happening.

"Yugito-chan…. are we in hell?" N suddenly asked as he looked at his comrade. "I'm pretty sure we're in hell, but I can't really tell."

Before the young girl could answer, the entire situation got worse.

Music started to blast from the surrounding stereos, a peppy upbeat song that sounded rather different from the various songs and music the two had heard, normally N would have been interested to hear a new type of music but at this very moment N wished that he was blind, deaf, and completely numb to the outside world. He was felling rather number, but he decided that was from the shock and complete horror.

And then it got even worse, something no one would have thought possible. Māri started to _dance._

Using his fans Māri started to dance to the beat of the song that was playing, waving his rather large body around like a professional dancer seemed completely wrong to those who knew him, which was of course N and Yugito, but none of the guards or even Chifu himself seemed to notice that the famous 'Madame Geisha' was not in fact a real geisha or even a woman, but a large bulky man capable of barreling through iron walls wearing a rather tight looking dress.

What was even worse was that the guards were actually hooting the supposed geisha on, cat calls and wolf whistles following as Māri continued to dance to the beat. Behind him on stage, pink fountain fireworks were being lit the bright pink lights seemed to only encourage Māri on.

A couple of the guards started tossing roses and flowers of various types and shades onto the stage including several types of coins from various nations, why a bunch of guards dressed in a random assortment of armor they either stole from a shop or from a corpse had flowers on their person when they went to a geisha house was lost to any onlooker.

N and Yugito watched with continuing horror as the thugs continued to hoot and howl, Māri just kept on dancing, N then suddenly turned to Yugito who was very desperate to tear her burning eyes off the stage. "For some reason, and I don't know why," N said loudly over the music and the hollers of the thugs, "I feel like my entire childhood has been defiled right before my eyes… but somehow I was suspecting this to happen."

"You mean you expected Bentore's _master plan _was to dress Māri as a female entertainer, strap him in a tight dress, put kabuki makeup on him, teach him on how to dance like a geisha, all to lead Chifu out of this place?" Yugito asked in disbelief, "How the hell did you suspect something like this?! And why didn't you warn me about this? This whole thing has probably scarred me for life!"

"Well I was hoping my gut was wrong for once in my life. Trust me this doesn't exactly sit with me right," N retorted.

Yugito resisted the urge to whack her fellow Jinchuuriki upside the head, "This isn't a time to be rapping, N!"

"There's always a time for rap. Honestly how long have you known me and Bee, kitty cat?"

"Stop calling me that!"

N didn't reply, he instead resisted the urge to gag as he watched one of the thugs looking at Māri with a dazed love-sick gaze, his tongue lagging as he leaned his cheek against his meaty and beefy palm.

It wasn't long until Mari somehow managed to lure Chifu out of the building, still under the guise of a woman. "Oh Chifu, there's something I need to tell you," Mari said in that rather revolting feminine voice.

Chifu raised a single brow, "What do you mean, Geisha?" He asked with narrowed eyes, his coal black eyes seemingly burned into the so called 'female entertainer'.

"I mean," Mari's voice was still high and somewhat squeaky, and then all of a sudden Mari with as much manly gusto ripped off the tight teal dress to reveal his normal attire of brown pants and his way too tight blue t-shirt. "I'm a _man!"_ Mari yelled out, his hands placed against his hips as he proudly look on, his brown eyes burning with fire.

Chifu turned green and backed away, "Ehh?" He asked with a curl to his lips, "You're a man?" He asked with wide eyes, inwardly wondering how he had missed that small piece of vital information.

Mari beamed at the criminal, "The Mari is a master of disguises. Don't be offended puny criminal, for The Mari has always been known for his quick wit!" Mari's flushed face tilted slightly, a smirk on his lips as he ominously cracked his knuckles. "Now The Mari will crush you!"

Chifu bit down on his lit cigar, his smirk turning smug as he looked at the rather boisterous thief. "Just you?" He asked calmly as he took a large inhale of the cigar before taking it out and blowing a ring of smoke into Mari's face, the large man coughed and hacked at the fumes. "_This_ is the best the Kupa clan can offer? A man playing dress up?"

Before Mari could respond, several shadows appeared on the outskirts of the clearing. An audible cough was easily distinguished and everyone turned to see Surai Kupa leaning against the aged bark, a wicked long cane made of hardened oak and golden iron was strapped to his back. "Hello meathead." Surai greeted the master criminal with the tip of his navy blue cap.

Chifu grinned at the sight of the second to last of the once prestigious line of master thieves, "Surai Kupa. What an honor this is, I get to kill you myself." He sneered, his eyes burning with dark excitement at a chance to kill the man who had been such a thorn to his side.

"Chifu Tora… You really shouldn't have messed with my clan," Surai's gloved hand trailed towards the aged wood of his cane, which was easily the same height as himself. With the air of experience the thief prodigy hefted the heavy cane onto his shoulder. The golden metal glinted eerily against the soft moonlight.

"Clan?" Chifu made looked around him with great exaggeration, "I thought you and that fool Rioichi were the last of you annoying Kupas. After all," Chifu's smirk turned into a sneer, "They were all murdered, weren't they?"

Surai's eyes turned murderous, "Ohhhh," he drawled out as his fingers wrapped around the familiar wood of his clan's choice of weaponry. "You are just _asking_ to get your ass kicked."

Chifu smirked, smugness seemed to ooze off of him like a well pampered Uchiha, his hand trailed his shoulder and to the hilt of his swords. The end of the cigar burned bright orange as he inhaled, "Well then, shall we?"

"Mari," Surai called over to the bulky man, "Come on over, you're going to miss this."

Mari grinned, "Oh yeah! Fight time!" He crowd as he strode towards his allies before facing Chifu again, side by side with his friends.

There was only silence as the two sides waited for the other to make the first move, the only sounds was the harsh wind and the burning cigar clamped in Chifu's mouth. N and Yugito stood side by side, their matching blue eyes stuck on Chifu's coal black.

The cigar turned orange before fading out, Chifu's brows narrowed, his fingers fiddling with the worn hilts of his twin swords.

Chifu suddenly whipped out his twin swords, with stunning momentum and speed he swing the deadly blades in the direction of the assorted thieves and Chunin shinobi. "Katon: Goon suisei (Fire Style: Roaring Comets)!" Dozens of balls made of burning orange fire appeared and streamed towards the Chunin and thieves with deadly accuracy.

Surai quickly formed several hand seals as the burning balls of fire got closer and closer, "Suiton: Suikinheki (Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)," he spat out water that quickly formed a strong wall of durable liquid around the thieves and Chunin.

The comets rammed into the water, the wall shivered as it absorbed the impact while the water hissed and became steam as the fiery comets fizzed out against the strong defensive jutsu.

Surai suddenly nodded to N, signifying that a signal had been given. The swirling water around them lost its shape and instead rushed towards Chifu, who crouched as though ready to leap into the air.

"Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder!" N slammed the palms of his hands onto the dry ground. Immediately crimson bolts of electricity sprang from his fingertips and surged through the ground before meeting with the rushing water. Immediately the volts of electricity turned even more deadly as the water acted as a conduit for the crimson lightning that belonged to N.

Chifu jumped up high in the air, before landing on a convenient lamp post, as the water rushed towards the man, he leapt again as the water tore through the wooden post as easily as paper.

Yugito rushed towards the criminal, her tanto held at the ready. _Clash! _One of Chifu's swords struck Yugito's own, they wavered there as the two enemies tried to overpower the other. Their eyes narrowing at each other, Chifu smirked.

He spat out his cigar directly at Yugito's face, who instinctively backed away as she saw the smoldering cinders coming near her, he then raised his foot in preparation to kick her across the clearing, but a hand grabbed his leg and stopped him mid-kick.

Mari held the man's leg back with a single large and buff hand, a toothy grin plastered on his red cheeks that made him look a bit on the dumber side but still intimidating him. "Nobody hurts a friend of the Mari!" He roared as he lifted his gloved fist high into the air. Everyone's, including Chifu, eyes widened when his clenched fist suddenly caught aflame but didn't burn through the red glove but instead rested on the man's knuckles.

"Katon: Fire Fists!" Mari cried out as he dealt a devastating punch to the man's torso, sending Chifu flying backwards and through several small abandoned homes before becoming stuck halfway through a stonewall. He then, almost comically, slowly peeled off of the wall and landed to the ground with a small thud, smoke billowing around him from either charred skin or burnt clothing.

Before anyone could comment on both Mari's brute strength or his surprisingly good control over fire chakra, with Yugito wondering if the large bodybuilder would give her some tips, Chifu groaned and slowly stood back up.

Pieces of dirt slowly fell to the ground, the master criminal's whole torso was covered in a protective layer of dirt. Reminding Yugito and N of their fellow Jinchuuriki, Gaara, and his sand shield, albeit weaker and more common.

_Must be some sort of dirt shield,_ N realized before giving a smirk so sly anyone would have thought him to be a fox. _Good thing that lightning trumps earth every time, oh yeah._

N then dashed forward, one of his seven swords already held ready in his palm, the young Jinchuuriki then channeled a good amount of chakra to his legs before springing up high in the air, Chifu's eyes narrowed as he watched the oncoming attacker and briefly wondered what he was about to do. A jutsu perhaps?

_Whish._

Chifu quickly dodged a deadly sharp sword from impaling right in where his heart would have been, the sword landed in the caked in dirt and Chifu noticed the faint flickering of crimson sparks running down the light metal.

Chifu then jumped backwards as he heard another projectile coming towards him, another sword landed on the ground slightly to his right, by then N had landed on the ground with two swords missing. N spared a quick glance at his best friend and comrades and held up a fist to signify one thing.

"Don't interfere, have no fear, for N is here to kick some criminal rear!" N crowed out and, not able to stop himself because it was N, did a quick dance complete with his stupid hand gestures that he and Bee were so fond of using.

Surai's amber eyes narrowed at the prospect of N fighting Chifu, who was no light weight, alone. He was about to step forward when Yugito placed a hand on his shoulder, amber gold meeting blazing blue. Yugito shook her head, "Don't. Let him do this." She then gave the master thief and one of the last of the Kupa clan a grin that reminded Surai of a Cheshire cat. "N will leave the last blow for you, don't worry. He just wants to get some hits in, then we go in and take him out."

Surai reluctantly nodded his head, knowing that N would sooner or later let them join in the fray. From what he could tell from the boy, he was courageous and brave if a bit on the odd side with his weird rhymes.

N had retrieved the two swords that he had thrown at Chifu and placed them back in his sheaths, Chifu held his two Dao swords at the ready. From the twitching scowl on his tanned features, Chifu obviously wanted to chop N into little pieces and stomp on them.

"Don't worry get rid of that frown, for I'm here to pound you into the ground," N couldn't help but rap again before his smirk completely disappeared as he reached for his swords.

The light reflected off of the twirling metal, Chifu and the thieves watched in surprise as the seven twirling swords landed on various parts of the body but none didn't reach the hand.

"Alright!" N's muffled voice came from behind the sword he was currently holding in his mouth, N was in the stance that made up The Seven Swords Dance. Chifu's eyes narrowed before he rushed forward, N stood there on one foot as he patiently waited for the moment to strike.

There was the sound of metal clashing with one another, the sword held by the middle of the arm clashed against Chifu's two Dao. Both warriors were gritting their teeth as they fought to overcome the other.

N's foot that was off of the ground suddenly rose and lashed out, the blade held by the bent knee managed to slice through Chifu's leg. The criminal yelped at the sudden pain and back up, giving N the chance.

N suddenly leapt into the air and curled into as close to a ball as possible without stabbing himself with his owns sword. He spun so fast he was just a white blur but quickly his form turned red as lighting sprang from his body and surrounded N in a protective cocoon of deadly chakra.

Chifu jerked back as a sword suddenly shot into the ground where his foot had been, narrowly missing the important appendage, he skirted backwards as more swords joining. Before he could do anything to defend himself, N suddenly appreared from behind him with a raised fist.

The clenched fist struck Chifu right in the back, and with the strength of someone who had worked day and night under the grueling Yotsuki physical regime, sent Chifu flying and flailing through the air until the war criminal crashed into a large tree that immediately turned into nothing but shattered splinters and continued to fly forward through the dense underbrush before colliding with the ground, a large crater formed as Chifu saw stars flashing in his vision.

Chifu growled and shook his head as though to clear the dizziness, the punch may have been incredibly strong for a boy so young, but Chifu was a hardened criminal and not some green horn Genin out of the village for the first time.

He grabbed his favored Dao swords, which had fallen to the ground during his tumble through the small collection of trees and dense underbrush, and raced towards N who had started a backflip that ended up in two others, each time using his agile and nimble body to pick up every discarded sword without needing the use of his hands.

The two swordsmen clashed, the only signs of them were sparks flying as they each jumped back and forth in an intricate dance that few would have been able to follow, though N was lacking both of his feet on the ground and had to stand on one leg, he had been using this form of sword fighting for years and had practiced with Bee nearly everyday after their normal routine that would have killed a normal man unless you were two certain green spandex wearing clones from the Land of Fire, of course.

Chifu dodged another well aimed jab of N's elbow, the sharp metal missed his neck but managed to cut off a bit of his well done mustache, which of course made Chifu mad and he attacked with even more fervor.

_Uh oh,_ N thought as he suddenly leaned back so far that his shaggy blond locks were touching the ground while he tried not to fall flat on his back as he managed to dodge the Dao sword that had expressed the desire to suddenly cut his head off.

As the sword swung over him, the foot that wasn't on the ground and still holding onto one of N's special sword suddenly kicked up and hit Chifu right in the hand, making the man instinctively release his grip on one of his Dao, sending the curved sword high into the air thanks to N's rather powerful kick as did N's sword that had been thrown up into the air when he had kicked up.

N used his hands to push himself up and did a quick backflip over the taller man before rolling on the ground as he dodged Chifu's foot that tried to stomp on his head and quickly got back on his two feet.

Both swordsmen suddenly paused, before each snatched out into the air and both men grabbed their missing sword that had been thrown up just a couple moments prior as gravity finally caught up to the deadly weapons.

The second N's sword was in his hand, he suddenly released it and let it roll down his arm and bounce off of his flak jacket before being caught by his knee. All of this done in a second, showing that N must have spent hours trying to perfect such a simple yet useful move.

Chifu suddenly kicked up and a cloud of dust and dirt rose from the movement, N didn't need to blink away the floating debris since his crimson sunglasses protected his eyesight and was one of the reason he wore them, the other being that they looked cool and that Bee had given them to him for his birthday.

Chifu wasn't deterred as he rushed forward, N quickly dodging the slashing swords that were yearning for the taste of his flesh and blood but only tasted air as the bulky teenager nimbly dodged them which was surprising for a person of his bulk, yet another thing N's enemies underestimated about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Impressive," Chifu said for the first time since the death match had started, his face was starting to look a bit ragged but N thought that was probably because half of his mustache was missing thanks to N's swords.

"But not impressive enough," Chifu said darkly as N suddenly sensed charka forming within the man and he saw the Dao begin to glow orange with hints of red and yellow mixed in the deadly blade. The heated blade slowly started to sink into the light and thin blades that Karui's father had specially forged for N and his brother for their fighting style.

N gritted his teeth before saying, "Don't underestimate me. You're not the only one who can do those tricks!" With that said and done N quickly called forth the ocean of passive chakra flowing through his body and brought it out in a raging tsunami in the form of deadly lighting the color of crimson blood.

"Yrrg!" Chifu groaned out as the deadly arcs of crimson lighting raced through his body, his limbs jerked at the high velocity of deadly energy wracking through his body. With great willpower, Chifu slowly made a jerky hand sign and held one of his dao at the ready before pointing the sword tip at N's heart.

Lighting sprang to life on the curved blade of the Dao, bright blue energy crackled and sputtered as the metal turned white from the channeled lighting chakra. Chifu swung down the sword, the tip still pointed at N.

Lighting erupted from the sword tip with devastating velocity and size. The deadly arcs of lighting were pure white with faint hints of deep blue along the edges, N didn't have time to react as the spray of lighting struck him.

It was only sheer skill and luck that N wasn't immediately barbequed by the deadly technique that could've killed several civilian men if given the opportunity. The white lighting circled around N's bulky form intricately, like a spider web. Suddenly there was hints of crimson sparkling to life, before the entire jutsu faded as a burst of crimson lighting swarmed around N protectively, signifying that the Raiton no Yoroi had been activated yet again by the Yotsuki.

N looked at the surprised Chifu with a grin, and who wouldn't be surprised? N had to admit that last attack was very deadly, even to him a master of lighting. This guy certainly deserved to be called powerful at the very least.

"I'm afraid to say this, but we gotta wrap this up, I got things to do and people to see, so why don't I just call upon my friends and end this, shall we?" N rapped yet again as the Raiton no Yoroi slowly faded out of existence.

"Katon: Fire Ball!"

Yugito had sprung into action at her friend's terribly rhymed words; with only one hand seal she unleashed a ball of fire the size of a house at Chifu. Besides her Surai and Mari sprang into action as well, with Mari cracking his knuckles menacingly and Sursai gripping his cane. 

Chifu formed a hand sign and crossed his arms in an X, the fire swarmed around him but seemed to pass through him as though it had been diverted. With the large amounts of blue chakra swirling around him, it wasn't too hard to tell that he had wrapped a cocoon of charka around him to redirect the fire away from him.

Surai jumped high into the air, his cane held high above him, and as he descended near the scowling Chifu the faint mirage of chakra floated from his cane. As his feet planted themselves on the ground, Chifu had to roll backwards to avoid being hit in the large cane, and it was a good thing for the criminal too.

The ground around where the cane struck cracked before it imploded upon itself and created a crater large enough that even N respected the strength the lithe thief had. Surai wasn't deterred however as he rushed towards Chifu, who immediately swung his twin Dao at the thief's head.

The two Chunin of Kumogakure and Mari watched as the two men, one a criminal and the other a master thief, swung their respective weapons of choice with the air of a professional who had used their weapons daily, their fight an intricate dance between enemies.

Surai gritted his teeth as he held his beloved cane above his face, the twin Dao swords clashed against the wooden pole but did nothing to cut through the hardened wood or even chipped the Kupa family artifact. He twirled his cane in a complete circular motion suddenly in an attempt to make Chifu lose his grip on his very deadly and pointy swords, but Chifu wasn't an idiot and wasn't disarmed by the rather fast and sly attack.

Sly then backed away, narrowly missing the swords that nearly took off his head but instead brushed by a hair's length away from his forehead. He swung his cane at the man who had tried to overtake his home and country, but Chifu batted the deadly cane with his two Dao.

Chifu then swung a deadly barrage of precise sword strikes, each as fast as lighting and just as sudden, but his opponent was a master thief whose entire life was built upon using his reflexes and athletic abilities.

Surai dodged each strike gracefully, neither of the deadly strikes came near him as he back up and moved to the left or right, he didn't trip on any obtruding rocks nor annoying tree roots but instead moved as though he was sliding.

"Lariat!"

"Gra-ggrh!" Chifu managed a strangled choke as he felt his throat being crushed by N's metal bracer that wrapped around his arms. Chifu quickly channeled chakra to his legs and jumped far away from the ninja and thieves and landed on a convient large tree branch, blood dripping from his mouth as he struggled for breath.

"Heh," N said with a large grin as he stood at Surai's side, "Hope you don't mind that we cut in. We can't let you have all the fun!" Yugito and Mari appeared by his side as well.

Mari beamed at his closest friend and practical brother. He then gave Surai a hug, the large man didn't notice his friend's strangled chokes begging him to release him or the chocked gargles as the master thief struggled to find breath.

"The Mari is pleased that you distracted the mean man enough for N to get in a deadly hit. This proves that even the mighty shall fall to the power of courage and friendship! The Mari wishes to celebrate this with food as soon as possible!" Mari exclaimed childishly.

"_You…"_ The strangled rasps of Chifu seemed to echo around the destroyed clearing, Chifu wiped off the stray trails of blood from his mouth, his throat was somewhat healed but still looked like someone had punched him in the throat hard, but he could breath and speak. And for a ninja, that meant the whole world.

N and Yugito saw him form several different hand seals in a very familiar pattern, their eyes widened as they realized what was about to happen. "Get back!" Yugito yelled to the two members of the Thief Trio, who didn't seem to understand what was going to happen. At the same time N charged up his Lighting Armor and appeared behind the thieves and instantly shushined far away from the clearing while Yugito followed his lead.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Chifu roared as he slammed his bloody palms against the dry ground, immediately the familiar and intricate seal design appeared on the ground for a brief moment before the earth shook and a large cloud easily the size of Gamabunta and Manda's size appeared in the clearing, destroying anything in its path.

"Oh…. This isn't good," N muttered as he looked up at the gigantic summon who sat there with an aura of power and authority, Chifu standing atop the creatures giant head.

"Those are…. Very large claws." Yugito commented as she saw the claws the size of trees gleam in the moonlight, each individual claw looked ready to slice through stone like it was hot butter.

"And teeth." Surai added in as he looked at the gaping maw of the creature, whose teeth were the size of buildings and mayhaps even bigger and much deadlier.

"Kitty!" Mari yelled out in glee, as only Mari could react to this type of situation in a rather giddy and childish manner.

"**Chifu,"** The deep rumbling growl of Chifu's personal summon echoed throughout the ravine that made up Dorobo with the strength of an avalanche. **"Why have you summoned me here?**

"Lord Kunshu," Chifu said respectfully as he jumped onto the golden snout of the boss summon, looking into the being's gleaming amber eye before bowing ever so slightly as his entire body reflected onto those mirrors of gold with the black slit etching across without blinking. "I humbly ask for your help in defeating these annoying pests." Chifu then glared down at said annoying pests who glared back at him even from such a distance.

The Boss Summon's giant tail hit the ground in thought, the mere twitch of the tail sent trees flying as they were uprooted at the small movement. The Boss's claws sunk into the earth as though it was water. The being's golden fur seemed to glow in the darkness while the dark stripes looked like inky rives running through the golden fur like darkness.

The boss of the Tiger Clan then nodded his head, his amber eyes looking down at the assorted Chunin and thieves with a calculating stare, his whiskers twitching as he smelled their scents.

Kunshu's eyes then narrowed in concentration as he inhaled deeply and leaned forward before leaning backwards with a puzzled look on his furred face, his ear twitching slightly in thought. **"You…. One of you smells odd."** He muttered but being a being easily the size of a mountain did little to hid his musings. He then looked at Yugito as though she was the source of his current musing and predicament.

"N… a giant sword wielding toad would do wonders at the moment." Yugito whispered to the only person in their small group who had a summoning contract.

N nodded his head in agreement before quickly biting his thumb hard enough to pierce the skin and draw blood. The Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox then formed the familiar hand seals and with a single cry of "Summoning Jutsu!" their group disappeared in a large plume of smoke that equaled the size of Kunshu's.

As the smoke slowly faded away into nothing, everyone was able to see who and what N had summoned.

The toad was large, though not as large nor bulky as Gamabunta who was the Boss Chief of the Toad Clan, but the toad still had the same aura of danger surrounding him if a bit lessened. With his skin the color of crimson with black markings etched on his eyes, arms, and legs he looked somewhat similar to the brick red color of Gamabunta. Both had the same golden reptilian eyes that stared ahead at his enemy with no fear. His ears were shaped like horns instead of what a normal toad's looked like, and in his webbed hands was a large sakazuki shield the color of gold and a deadly sharp sasumata in the other.

"Gamaken," N called down to the crimson colored summon from atop his marked head, "We need your help!"

"**I shall try and help you, N-sama. Though I may be clumsy I will try with the best of my ability,"** Gamaken's deep voice rumbled as he readjusted his grip on his shield and bristled club.

"**A toad?"** Kunshu questioned as he looked at the toad that equaled him in size, the tiger summon slowly got onto his four paws and stretched like a normal house cat but even the simple movement had a certain feline grace that could only be described as predatory. **"It's been a while since I've seen one of your kind, young toad. What are Konoha's proclaimed defenders doing here, and being summoned by a mere boy whose forehead sports the symbol of the Hidden Cloud and not the Hidden Leaf?"**

"**We toads protect our own, and though I may clumsy and not graceful I will protect our summoner to the best of my ability. His allegiance to a different Village does not matter to us."** Gamaken rumbled out as he prepared himself for the death match that was sure to come.

The large feline gave the toad a sly smirk, reminding N and Yugito of Nibi whenever she thought of something that often ended up with N and Yugito in rather embarrassing positions that they would rather not speak of without the treat of blushing threatening to darken their cheeks. **"Than lets see how this battle shall play out, I am in the mood for a snack and while I find the taste of toad rather disgusting I am in the mood for something fresh water."** The gigantic and lethal tiger purred out, his amber eyes gleaming hungrily but when they saw the small form of Yugito some emotion crossed through his eyes before they disappeared before anyone could figure out what the summon was thinking.

Gamaken's golden eyes narrowed at the threat, he hefted his golden and twirled his bristled club in preparation. **"N-sama,"** the great toad of Mount Myoboku rumbled out. **"I suggest that you have your comrades leave this battle, I am clumsy and they may fall off. They are not ninja, yes? Lady Yugito may stay, as she is more graceful than I."**

"I agree," N told the club wielder before looking at the master thieves with a somewhat apologetic look. "Sorry guys, but maybe you should sit this one out. It's hard enough for two people to stay on this head, much less two more."

Surai looked ready to protest but before the dashing thief could even speak, Mari placed a large beefy hand on Surai's shoulder. "Surai, we should go." The buff man said seriously, "We are of no use to them at the moment. You haven't signed your clan's raccoon contract yet and neither I nor Bentore have a summon, we should go and fight when we can."

"Yeah… Okay Mari." Surai muttered dejectedly, obviously upset that he didn't have a chance to beat up the man who had tried to take everything from him and rubbed the deaths of his family in his face on multiple occasions.

N grabbed their shoulders and using his shushin technique powered by the faintest usage of his Lightning Armor, teleported them far away from the oncoming summon battle next to Bentore who had been watching the fight from afar with his binoculars.

"Gah!" Bentore yelped in an undignified manner as his two best friends and surrogate brothers suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a flash of crimson lighting, there was the faint image of N flashing the smart man a thumbs up before the young Jinchuuriki teleported back to Gamaken's head.

"Whew," N wiped off the stray bead of sweat that trickled down his forehead. "Don't make me do that again, it's tiring. How big brother can do that all the time is a wonder and a miracle by itself."

"Well the fact that you can move so fast in the space of a couple of seconds is a miracle, though the strain it does on your body should make you reserve it for when you need it. Plus A is more experienced than you in terms of speed and durability," Yugito told her friend who nodded his head at that.

"And he's a badass." N stated seriously with no room for argument in his tone.

Yugito laughed at that, "That he is."

"Gamaken…. You know what to do," N muttered softly as his summon readied himself for the upcoming battle.

The clearing was silent aside from the breathing of the gigantic summons, the tiger looked at the toad and the criminal glared at the ninja. Gamaken shifted ever so slightly to the left.

Immediately the spell of silence was broken as Kunshu sprang at the giant crimson toad, easily crossing over the large distance with a single bound. His sharp teeth flashed in the moonlight as his claws unsheathed from his paws, itching to pierce Gamaken's thick skin.

There was a terrible screeching noise that wailed terribly as Kunshu's deadly sharp claws raked against the side of Gamaken's shield, despite the sharpness of the tiger's claws there was barely any markings from the attack. With a grunt Gamaken used his bronze shield to throw off the giant tiger, sending Kunshu backwards and the only reason he wasn't flung across the clearing was because he sunk his claws in the dry ground to stop his momentum.

Gamaken hopped forward several bounds before using all of his lower body strength to send himself and his summoner and his comrade flying into the air, as he quickly fell back to the ground Gamaken hefted his bristled two-headed club high above his head as he prepared himself to bash the deadly club into the Tiger Boss Summon's head.

With feline grace Kunshu dodged the attack Gamaken had attempted, the ground split and cracked as it took the full force of the attack and created another crater to join the others. Gamaken then leapt towards Kunshu yet again with his club held high as he hoped to catch the tiger's neck between the two parts of his club.

Kunshu's clawed paw slammed into the gigantic toad, sending the warrior of Mount Myoboku skidding backwards several large bounds but still remained on his webbed feet. With a grunt Gamaken did a rather impressive backflip to avoid another sharp claw to the side, N and Yugito holding onto the back of his dark kimono for dear life, and quickly jumped up high in the air and formed a single hand sign.

"Water Style: Gunshot!" Gamaken spat out a large glob of condensed water that was easily as big as his head, the jutsu raced towards Kunshu whose eyes widened at the fast jutsu and had no time to react much less avoid the fast cannonball like jutsu.

"**Grrrr…."** Kunshu growled menacingly, his side dripping wet and his amber eyes burning but other than that he looked perfectly fine if a bit sore. **"You got my fur wet…. I'll burn you to a crisp!"** The angered cat hissed, his wet fur bristling as his spine arched as he glared at the toad and his summoner.

Kunshu inhaled deeply while Gamaken tensed as he waited for what was about to happen. "Katon: Hell Cat!" Immediately a large inferno of hungry flames erupted form the giant cat's maw, the giant cloud of deadly flames raced towards the toad and humans.

Gamaken quickly raised his shield and hid his massive form behind the golden shield all the while making sure his head and thus his human companions weren't being burned to a crisp, the flames hit the shield but most of the brunt force of the flames were channeled away from them and while the three may feel like they just got a bad sun burn it was better than being burned alive by an angry tiger summon.

"Lighting Style: Crimson Bolt!" N shouted as he aimed one of his palms at Chifu who stood atop Kunshu's head. Immediately a deadly bolt of crimson lightning arced towards the criminal.

Mesmerizing dark blue chakra that looked nearly navy leaked out of Kunshu's paws and around the tips of his sharp claws, like a housecat would a fly Kunshu wacked the racing bolt of lighting from the air and the bolt ricocheted off of the wall of navy chakra and into a mountain side, creating a large explosion.

"**Katon: Fire Claws!"** The navy blue chakra that swirled around the predator's deadly claws turned a vibrant orange as his life force was turned into the element of fire and flung the deadly jutsu at his enemy.

"**Urgh,"** Gamaken growled out as he shielded himself again from harm with his trusty shield, but the fierce flames still managed to hit his skin and caused them to burn and blister.

"Gamaken, are you okay?" N asked in concern as he saw the blisters starting to form, creating large red welts that clashed with his darker crimson skin.

"**I'm fine,"** Gamaken croaked out wearily, his left leg (which had taken the most damage by far) was twitching slightly but the warrior toad was still able to put his weight on it. **"Though this injury will make me less graceful than ever, I will do everything in my power to win this for you, N-sama."**

"Thanks, Gamaken." N said with a slight smile, unable to stop as he was glad that he had a friend and summon who cared so much. "You're one of my favorite toads, don't tell Gamabunta though. I'd rather not get hurled off of a mountain."

Gamaken then looked at Kunshu who looked back somewhat smugly, his tail flickering ever so slightly and a soft purr creeping into his deep tone as he spoke. **"I'd rather finish this now, I have cubs to feed."**

With surprisingly amazing speed and gracefulness, Gamaken leapt forward yet again but in a zig zag motion while Kunshu tensed as he watched the gigantic toad hop around in a confusing pattern. **"Exploding Sasumata Attack!"** Gamaken croaked out as he managed to dodge the slashes of Kunshu's claws and gave the giant tiger a good whack on the side.

As the giant tiger was thrown by the strength of the club wielding toad, the spot where Gamaken had struck suddenly exploded with the power of several paper bombs filled to the brim with chakra. The second the flash of yellow and the roar ended, another explosion took its place as the resulting jutsu created a chain of explosion every single time the other explosion died out.

Kunshu hissed in pain, his pelt seared from the explosives and blood threatened to drip where the spiked club had hit him in the side.

"**Urgh,"** Kunshu hissed in pain as he moved slightly. **"Chifu, you sure know how to pick 'em."**

Kunshu then prepared to fight on, that last blow may have injured him but he was no lightweight. He was the Boss Summon of the Tiger Clan; he could take little explosions to the side.

_This battle isn't going anywhere,_ Yugito thought as she knew that both summons were stubborn to the end and this battle could last for hours and sooner or later collateral damage and civilian casualties would result because of their fight. Something Yugito wished to avoid at all costs.

"**Kitten,"** Nibi's voice rang in her head, surprising the Jinchuuuriki ever so slightly.

_Nibi, I thought you were asleep._ The girl mentally told the giant hell fire cat.

There was an extended yawn and Yugito caught the image of Nibi stretching in her mindscape. **"Oh I was, but I must say I'm wide awake now. So what's going on?"**

"_We're in the middle of a fight."_

Nibi gasped at this. **"You got in a fight with your mate?"**

Yugito blinked at this. _"What? NO! We're fighting Chifu, the criminal mastermind remember? He has the tiger summon, how I don't know. This battle is going to drag on."_

"**Why don't you just tell Kunshu to leave?"**

"_Nibi, I highly doubt that would work."_

"**Oh but it will, it always does."** Nibi said happily.

"_What?"_ Yugito asked confused, as she had never heard of this from Nibi before.

There was a sigh as though Nibi was annoyed at the fact she wasn't aware of this already. **"What I mean is that you're my container. I am sealed within you, Yugito. And in case you never noticed, I'm a cat."** Nibi explained patiently. **"And cats, no matter if you're a lion or tiger or a normal housecat, they always look up to the strongest of their kind. Me."**

"_You? Wait, is that why cats love me so much? N thinks its because you're sealed within me, and that they can somehow sense that."_ Yugito said with dawning realization.

Nibi purred in approval. **"Of course that's why! N's pretty smart, you'd think he'd be the dumb brute but he is surprisingly very intelligent for a human."** Nibi turned serious as she spoke again. **"Use my chakra, Yugito. Use it and prove to that giant tiger that you're my Jinchuuriki, my container. He will listen to the strongest of the feline race, for I am the Two-Tailed Cat. And they will listen to me, and thus you."**

"_Use your chakra?"_ Yugito muttered internally and a bit nervously. She had never used Nibi's chakra outside of the cave, the time fighting with Gaara didn't really count as N had been with her and there were no other witnesses. But there were now, a whole town looking at them. What if she lost control even for the briefest of seconds? Then Raizen would find out and would be furious, and A would be furious. And those two combined and angry was not a good combination.

Could she risk it?

"**Kitten,"** Nibi spoke softly, **"Don't be so scared. While N and Bee have the raw power as my brothers are more powerful than me. You have the greatest control, the finesse, the compatibility. Something Bee and N lack in, for you have been using the One-Tailed version your whole life. You just have to use your Initial State, then Kunshu will recognize my scent. Easy."**

"Okay." Yugito spoke aloud before she turned to N. "N-kun, back away. I want to try something."

N shot her a confused look. "What are you going to do?" he asked his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"You'll see." Yugito closed her eyes in concentration. She felt every pulse of chakra flowing through her like an river, but she ignored it. She went towards where the seal was, where an ocean of energy was being held behind the iron walls of her seal. She sprung a little like in the iron wall, and she felt the potent chakra wash over her warmly.

Her eyes snapped open, her eyes now a gleaming amber, with narzy chakra slowly pouring out of her body. She then channeled a large amount of the Bijuu chakra to her legs and sprang off of Gamaken's snout and launched herself towards Kunshu.

She landed on his furred snout without the tiger trying to bat at her like a fly, instead amber met amber, and Kunshu's eyes widened in shock and excitement as he recognized the amber eyes staring at him from behind the human's. He saw for a brief moment the image of the Two-Tailed Cat staring at him from behind the blonde girl,a _Jinchuuriki,_ before it faded away.

"**Nibi…"** Kunshu rumbled out, sitting up straight as though to show proper manners to the Bijuu. **"It's been awhile."**

"_**You need to stop,"**_Yugito spoke, her voice deepened by the use of Nibi's chakra. _**"Stop now."**_

For a second Yugito thought she saw hesitance light up in Kunshu's eyes. **"I… I…"** The great summon stumbled out, obviously caught between a rock and a hard place. Kunshu knew he had to choose, his summoner or his leader?

Kunshu didn't personally like Chifu, but he had been the one to find their summoning contract that had not been used in decades. Though the tiger didn't agree with his criminal acts, he was still loyal at heart. But he was loyal to Nibi even more, for she was the one who had first struck fear in their opponent's hearts. She looked out for them, from the bravest lion to the trembling housecat.

Kunshu sighed deeply and flattened his ears till they touched his head. **"I will stop."** He said at last.

"What!?" Chifu exclaimed, his tanned face bright red at the turn of events. "Lord Kunshu, what is the meaning of this!?"

"**I may be the Boss of the tigers, but even we look up to the Two-Tails… I'm sorry, Chifu but its over."** Kunshu stated with the air of defeat but he looked at Yugito with loyalty burning in his amber gaze.

"NO! I refuse! I-," Chifu never got to finish what he was going to say, because Yugito suddenly appeared in front of him and socked him in the face. Sending the criminal flying off of the predator and onto the ground.

"Chifu, you've lost." Yugito stated as Chifu lost consciousness and the battle was over, they had won.

**()()()()()()()()**

"Order up!"

The croaky voice of Riochi Kupa rang in the empty sushi restaurant. An old man with silver hair tinged with grey walked towards the counter with several plates of delicious smelling sushi lined up.

Yugito immediately grabbed her favorite rolls and bit into it, she sighed as she ate what must have been the greatest thing she had ever tasted in her life. "N, I think I'm going to retire and work here for the rest of my life. Rioichi's sushi is the greatest thing in the world."

N looked up from where he had been slurping up some of the miso ramen Riochi had cooked for him. He too was grinning wildly as he slurped up the long noodles with great gusto. "I agree Yugito, this place sure knows how we roll."

Yugito responded by flicking a grain of rice at his forehead. "Be quiet N, don't ruin the moment." She sighed wearily as she shifted in her stool, "This is the first time in what seems like months where we get to relax, if only for a couple of hours. I don't need your stupid raps, they get old."

Besides them Surai was eating his own plate of sushi, "I agree with Yugito, N." The dashing young thief asserted Yugito's statement, whereas the Nibi Jinchuuriki smirked at N and gave the Kupa heir a high five.

N rolled his eyes but didn't argue. "So… Chifu's in jail with no chance of escape, the Shadow Daiymo is back on the throne and has given the green light for your clan to be welcomed in this village forever, your grandfather is back home, safe and sound. What are you going to do?" N asked curiously as he slurped up more noodles at a slightly slower pace.

Surai glanced at Bentore and Mari. Bentore fiddled with his goggle-like glasses whereas Mari was eating sushi rolls by the handful. "I guess…. Back to a normal life." The Kupa heir smirked at that, obviously amused at the notion. "Well as normal as life as a handsome young thief can go."

Yugito laughed at that. "Planning some heists now are we?" She teased at the charismatic thief with a knowing look.

Surai grinned slyly at her, "A heist?" he pretended to ponder the thought with a fist placed against the bottom of his chin. "Hmmm…. Maybe. Maybe not. That would be telling." The grey-haired man winked at the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

Yugito and N laughed at that, knowing Surai he was planning on robbing all of the Daiymo's of their gold and priceless jewels, pretty soon assumed would hear news that everything had been taken, even their clothes.

To a Kupa, everything had a price to it. You just had to know where to sell it.

"So this is it." N said sadly as he drank his cup of tea, once again wishing that Riochi would come back with them so he could make this amazing cuisine. "Goodbye."

"Yeah…" Surai slammed his cup of steaming tea on the counter loudly. "But screw goodbyes, we still have a couple more hours at most. I hate goodbyes, how about a 'see you soon'."

"You're not going to try and steal from Kumogakure, are you?" Yugito asked wearily.

N and Yugito nearly shivered at the sly grin Surai Kupa sent them, "Like I said. That would be telling." The man said mysteriously.

"Your funeral." N muttered under his breath, knowing full well how heavily fortified the Village Hidden in the Clouds was. His father was the Raikage, and N had spent much of his childhood pranking his father so he knew how much security was around the Village.

"Here," Surai pressed something into both of their hands. It felt like some sort of heavy paper, they glanced down at their palms to see something navy but Surai shot them a look. "Not here, do it on the road." Surai smiled warmly at the two Chunin of Kumogakure. "It's something to remember us by, so you can tell your grandkids that the greatest thing you ever did in your life was meet the famous Three Thieves in person."

N snorted at that but he smiled back warmly at the man who had become a close friend, he put whatever Surai had given him into a pocket in his Flak Jacket, Yugito following him.

"Thanks Surai. It was nice meeting you, all of you." N held out his hand in a fist. Surai smiled at that and fist bumped him.

Surai then fist bumped Yugito as well before clasping his friends on the back. "But where are my manners, you don't have to leave yet. Sit down, eat some more sushi or drink, whatever. Just no goodbyes."

Surai then sat down on his stool with N and Yugito following his gesture.

For the next hour or so, the ninja and thieves sat with one another and ate. All the while laughing at the jokes one made or just warmly chatting with one another as though they had been friends for years and not just a few months. But as they were clearing the plates, Mari realized something.

For the first time since they had ate, Mari spoke. "Surai…. Are we forgetting something?" The brawn of the three thieves asked curiously, looking up from his comic book that he had brought with him from the now abandoned hideout.

Surai narrowed his eyes at that, his brown crinkling in thought. "No, why?"

Mari shifted uneasily, he had a look of great concentration on his flushed face as he struggled to remember. "I don't know, I just have a feeling we forgot about something. Something important." He stressed the last sentence with a gesture of his hands.

Bentore's face was crinkled in thought as he tried to remember as well. "Surai, I think he's right." The certified genius said slowly.

Surai's face scrunched at this as he tried to remember what was so important that they had forgotten about it and was only remembering it now. Slowly realization slowly dawned on his face, leaving him wide eyed. "Oh." He said quickly, "Err guys you don't think that she's…."

_Bang!_

The door to the closed end smashed open, the door slamming into the wall with enough force to nearly shatter the aged wood and created spider web like cracks on the old walls. A figure appeared in the doorway, their features hidden in the shadows. To the thieves a _very_ familiar voice yelled at them, while N and Yugito were confused beyond measure.

"Freeze, Kupa!"

A woman's voice rang through the quiet room. The figure strode forward with purpose in her stride as her features became known to all of the occupants in the room.

The woman was gorgeous. With dark navy blue hair that trailed down to her back leaving only a few fringes on her tanned face, she definitely would have stood out in the crowd, but not in a bad way. Her brown eyes were burning with burning triumph as she stared at none other than Surai Kupa as though he was a prize she had been wanting from a long time, there was a small mole under her left eye that seemed to enhance her beautiful features even more.

She wore a light brown jacket that looked rather worn but comfortable, and under it was a short navy blue shirt that didn't cover her stomach and form fitting navy blue shorts with a belt on it and brown combat boots. Soft yellow gloves hid her hands, though the fact that they were in a hand sign was slightly alarming.

To Surai's credit, it only took a second for the shock to wipe off of his face and instead be replaced with a rather suave expression as he leaned back onto the counter as though he was in complete ease. "Karuma," he sighed softly yet lovingly, but it still had that classic Surai humor laced within. "How can I freeze when my heart warms at the very sight of you?"

"Enough with the stupid flirting, Kupa." Karuma snapped at the charming thief with anger burning in her brown eyes. "I've been tracking you three down for months, did you think that you could escape my grasp now that I have you?"

"And that's _not_ flirting?" Surai asked incredulously with a huge smirk.

Karuma nearly growled as this, as Surai always flirted with her, even when she was ready to unleash volts of lighting into him, maybe that would wipe that smug smile off of his stupid cute face. "All I see is a pathetic thief whose escaped jail for too long."

Surai didn't even look hurt, if anything he looked happy to see the woman who worked on the other side of the law. "Oh so you're taking me to jail yourself? Sounds romantic, as long as you don't mind dining in jail, that is."

"I'm afraid that the only people you'll be dining with are other criminals, Kupa." Karuma stated.

"Nah. On second thought, I hear that the service is lousy. Perhaps another time?" Surai asked dashingly.

"Gah!" Karuma apparently had gotten fed up with the thief, who was very cute - no bad thoughts! And channeled chakra to her already formed hand sign and unleashed a large bolt of lighting from her fingertips and sent it hurtling towards Surai.

Surai jumped out of the way and narrowly avoided the jutsu Karuma often used. It was more of a stun type of jutsu than one that maimed or killed, she was on the side of the law and she fought by the rules.

That didn't mean Surai did.

Surai suddenly appeared out of nowhere and appeared right in front of Karuma. With the practiced and experienced hands of a master thief, Surai wrapped his arms around Karuma's waist and kissed her deeply.

For a couple of moments there was complete silence, Bentore and Mari looking at the scene with jaws on the ground and slightly nauseous expressions on their faces. Karuma's eyes were wide as she found herself being kissed by the handsome thief and she tried to fight her way out of his strong embrace, but her flushed cheeks told another story.

Surai broke contact and looked at the two Jinchuuriki in the eye. "Now _that's_ how you do it!" He exclaimed. He then looked at the shell shocked Karuma. "Er, maybe you two should leave."

The two Chunin took his advice and quickly shushined away from the sushi house and the Trio, as they sprinted out of the valley that held the town of Dorobo, Karuma's voice rang even miles away.

"KUUUUUUUUPA!"

N laughed as he heard the faint sounds of explosions after that yell. "Ehehe, he'll be fine. We'll see them again." N then placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out what Surai had given them.

A navy blue origami shaped as the head of a raccoon seemed to grin at them slyly. It's face wearing its own marked mask, it was the call sign of Surai. Saying that they'd meet again, whether with him breaking into their compound and stealing their things or under the terms of friendship. They didn't know, but they looked forward to that day.

Goodbyes don't last forever.

**It's alive! Wow, this chapter was the hardest thing to write. And I have four other stories going on at the moment. Show me some love and write in a quick review, I know this chapter seemed to take forever to update (It took forever to write) but I hope that you enjoy it because if I didn't update it now I may have never updated again. Until next time (Which will be much sooner). If there are any grammer mistakes my bad, but its night time where I am so I'm too tired to do it. **


	31. Heirs of the Moon

"It's so hot!" N whined out loud as he glanced around the barren desert, where only his team was the other living inhabitants, seeing as nothing would want to live out here. The air near the barren ground was refracting, making it difficult for a civilian to see the ground. Though since N was a Chunin of Kumogakure, he could easily see through the refractions.

But since he was from Kumogakure, widely known for its mountains and snowy terrain, he was not well prepared for the baking heat of wherever they were, which was the middle of nowhere. Though N was smart enough to not wear his normal hoodie and instead opted to wear a dark crimson muscle shirt.

"We heard you the first time you said that, N!" Karui said to the boy with annoyance.

Omoi looked around nervously. "Oh man it _is _hot here… what if there are holes in our water canteens and we didn't notice it until it was all gone and we slowly start to die of dehydration. But not before we start having weird hallucinations and we'll be driven mad by them and-" Yugito lightly wacked the boy upside the head.

Omoi had gotten rid of his jacket as well, and instead was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was dark green. Karui was wearing the same thing she always wore as she didn't wear a jacket like the others.

"Now, now." Darui scolded his teammates lazily, "no need to beat each other up, we'll have plenty of dull moments to fight later."

N suddenly squinted as he peered at something in the distance, his mouth clamping on the cherry lollipop Omoi had given him. The others glanced up and saw what appeared to be a cart being pulled by horses slowly come nearer. Sure enough they could hear the faint neighing of multiple horses and the thundering sounds of wheels rolling on the dry rock.

N's hand trailed towards one of his swords, the action being done by the other Chunin. Only Darui didn't reach for his sword, even then he was wary but he had a feeling he knew who they were.

The caravan of carriages soon approached them, there were dozens of them. All loaded with different items and treasures. Though it was hard to tell as most of the things were in large crates.

"What the?" Karui questioned with a raised brow as she looked at the long line of carriages being pulled. "What do you think they are transporting?" she asked her friends.

"Why everything I bought!" A man's voice said jovially. Suddenly a rather large man tried to make his way out of one of the carriages (which seemed to be the most fancy and ornate), though the man had troubled as his large belly made it hard to get out of the door. The man before them was slightly tanned, had short black hair that was covered by some sort of red fedora. The man was wearing a pristine white robe, with the same bright white and dark ocean blue sash that crossed one another making intricate designs and patterns. He had a necklace with bright reddish purplish balls stringed together as well as another necklace with different crystals.

"During my wonderful travels, I feel in love with so many things. So I did a little splurging." The man continued while he gestured towards the many carriages that carried everything from his 'little splurging trip'. "I am the prince of Moon Country, Tsuki Michiru." The now known prince introduced himself before raising a brow at the two kuinochi and three shinobi. "And you five are?"

"We are ninja from Kumogakure no Sato, we come on behalf of Lord Raikage who issued a mission to protect you, Lord Michiru." Darui explained and bowed his head slightly in respect to the noble, there was no need to anger someone who would one day rule a country. "I am the team captain, Darui. This is Nii Yugito." Yugito bowed her head in respect to the man. "Karui." Karui bowed her head as well. "Omoi." Omoi quickly bowed his head, his mind already thinking of different scenarios on how his introduction could go wrong. "And Yotsuki N." N gave the man a peace sign. "Yo!" he greeted happily.

"My team and I will guard and protect you until you safely return home. Do not worry, you and your escorts are in capable hands," Darui assured the prince.

"Ah good. I hope you will last longer than my previous guards." Miruchi said idly as he looked at the Cloud team. Before anyone could ask why, Miruchi suddenly smiled even more and walked up to Yugito. He bent his head slightly as he inspected the confused Nibi Jinchuuriki. "My, my, you're pretty cute," he said happily, not noticing the surprised looks of Yugito and her teammates. "Are you sure you're a ninja, you're such a cutie." Miruchi softly grabbed Yugito's hands and held them in his own, Yugito was too surprised to do anything, and she also knew she couldn't exactly hit the prince, because he _was_ a prince and burning him to a crisp would bring a lot of political trouble, and she _really_ didn't want to piss off Raizen.

"Hey-gah!" Darui had stopped N from charging forward. N's face had turned bright red and he was struggling to get out of his sensei's iron grip, "let me go sensei!" he hissed under his breath.

"N, don't do something you'll regret, be dull." Darui hissed back.

N huffed something under his breath before relaxing, Darui released him warily in case the hot-headed Jinchuuriki tried anything. Miruchi had noticed N's outburst and had wisely let go of the annoyed Yugito's hands. N heard a projectile coming near his head and quickly plucked it out of the air before it would have hit his Kumogakure Hiate-ate.

It was an arrow, or to be correct, a toy arrow with a suction cup instead of a real arrowhead. N looked at where the arrow had come from to see a small boy holding a small bow.

"How did you do that?" The boy demanded, "That should have been able to kill you."

N snorted at that. "Kid if I was killed by a brat like you with a fake arrow, I would deserve to die. Next time try a real arrow, with a dozen explosive tags on it, maybe then you may scratch me."

The small boy stepped out of the same carriage Michiru had come out of. He had the same short black hair as Michiru. He wore black glasses and he a similar outfit to the prince, which was a white robe with blue triangular trimmings held closed by a simple sash, he also wore brown boots. A quiver filled with more fake arrows was on his back.

"Father, who are these people?" the boy demanded to Michiru. "I don't like them, especially the one in those stupid red shades."

"Hey, don't diss my shades!" N roared at the boy, "these things are sharp, just like my blades!"

The boy cast a bored look at the Chunin. "He seems to be a bit on the dumb side as well."

Yugito, Omoi, and Karui had to hold N back as he tried to get closer to the boy to hit him across the whole country.

Michiru noticed the tension and quickly intervened before things got ugly. "This is my son, Hikaru. Please forgive him if he offended you."

N growled and shoved his friends off of him, he took a deep breath to calm himself and managed to put on a strained smile to look at the prince's son. "Nice to meet you," He managed to say before raising a brow and looked at his outfit, "What's up you and your pops wearing all that blue?"

Darui rolled his eyes while Karui and Yugito's eye twitched and as one they whacked the boy upside the head for his odd way of speaking, Omoi merely chuckled and unwrapped another lollipop before sticking it in his mouth and discreetly edging away from the annoyed females.

Hikaru face scrunched up slightly, seeing as blue was a common color to the people of Moon Country seeing as it signified both the sky and the ocean and was a color many nobles wore, seeing as both he and his father were heirs to the throne it made sense to have the pale blue color. He also realized that none of the five were wearing any type of blue, the closest being that one of the girls had blue eyes.

All of them, including the adult, wore darker colors. The eldest of them all, Hikaru couldn't tell his age due to his white hair but he looked around the early to mid twenties, seemed to be the one in charge. All of them had the same bright white flak jacket that he assumed had something to do with their nation, he had once seen a Konoha shinobi and they had the same thing but different in shape and color. The leader, the red-head, and the one who either had a cigarette or maybe a lollipop, wore dark grey or black clothes even though it was burning outside. The brightest of them was the weird one with the shades, he wore a dark crimson shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles and the other girl wore a dark purple T-shirt and black ninja pants.

"Are you sure these guys can protect us father?" Hikaru asked, not at all impressed or awed by the shinobi, especially the one whose hair was a very bright blonde. "What if they're useless like the others?"

"I'm sure you'll find us different from the other dull guards you've hired in the past, Hikaru," Darui assured the young boy. Seeing as Darui had been a Jonin for a long time and had gone on hundreds of protection missions, he was used to some of the clients being less than courteous than some, especially the rich ones. Thus he wasn't annoyed in the slightest by the boy, something that N was already trying hard not to through a couple kunai or shuriken at them… though that was probably because Yugito had realized that when she saw his expression and has thus taken his pouch filled to the brim with the deadly sharp weapons.

"You win this round…" N grumbled to his best friend who merely smirked at the other blonde Jinchuuriki. "But can I at least make the kid taste the dirt from the ground?"

"No," Yugito whispered back, making N fall into a cloud of depression.

N shot a small look at Hikaru, who was already heading back to the carriage with his father, before sharing a glance with his comrades before all of them nodded in a silent agreement, an agreement that they would uphold the image of the Cloud and what it stood for, that meant no punching annoyances through walls even if you _really_ wanted too. In N's opinion at least, luckily for Hiraku there were no walls.

**EEUHDIEHDJ**

N knew immediately that the cliffs they were walking through was probably teeming with bandits and down on their luck Ronin, eagerly waiting for the rich prince of Moon Country to appear with his carriages and wealth, an easy picking for a ransom and everything the prince and heir to the throne currently possessed.

With the obvious threat all of the Cloud shinobi felt their hands instinctively drift towards the hilt of their respective blades, even Darui-sensei was ready to summon his cleaver sword via a sealing tattoo hidden on his hand.

Sure enough when they were halfway through the cliffs bandits and Ronin alike slid down the steep slope, armed to the teeth with a different and exotic assortment of weapons.

Immediately the Cloud shinobi rushed to face their attackers, and it was soon quite obvious who was outmatched.

Karui easily ducked under a hasty slash aimed for her throat by a scarred man wielding a rather wicked looking scythe, spinning slightly she dodged a spear that would have been lodged in her gut. With the skill and expertise of someone who trained in Kenjutsu everyday Karui disarmed the scythe wielder and sent the man running.

Karui backed up slightly as the one wielding the spear rushed forward, the sharp tip aimed for her heart, with a quick slash Karui cut the spear clean in two, leaving the deadly part to fall to the dusty ground and for the attacker to suddenly find himself with a sword in the gut.

"Oh man, oh man." Omoi muttered as he jumped high in the air to avoid a rather blood crazed sword wielder, his dark hands went towards one of his leg pouches and he grabbed shurikens and threw them at his attacker with deadly accuracy. "What if these guys were actually good guys and were sent by the leader of Moon Country to protect his son, and we just started an international incident and we will forever be known as the people who brought the downfall of Kumo and the bringers of the Fourth Shinobi War?"

A man who had been rushing towards the still wondering Omoi was immediately kicked off the mountain by Yugito. "Omoi! Fight now, ponder about life and its meanings later!" The blonde Jinchuuriki yelled over her shoulder as she rushed towards a group of thugs with blunt clubs, her tanto held at the ready.

Yugito ducked under the largest man's club, bending backwards until both her feet and arms were touching the ground. With feline grace Yugito used her upper body strength to vault herself upwards, her sandaled feet crashing into the giant club and sending both the weapon and the owner flying through the air and off the cliff, a small dust cloud forming upon his painful impact.

Another man with a spear who had been charging at the young Jinchuuriki suddenly fell to the ground dead, a shuriken stuck upon the back of his head. Yugito's gaze snapped towards the one who had thrown the ninja stars and saw Karui give her a brief nod before dashing back into the fray.

"Man, you guys need to chill out." Darui commented lazily as he leaned backwards slightly as a sword as long as Zabuza's and just as wide missed his neck by an inch. The wielder, a man who looked like he could lift a mountain, roared in frustration and rushed forward his attacks becoming a blur.

Darui merely continued to duck and dodge, the same air of laziness surrounding the powerful Jonin, the only thing the deadly weapon struck was the rock, giant slashes and crumbling earth the only sign of the fighting.

"You should train more, otherwise you'd just get as dull as that sword of yours." Darui said as he noticed the blade had several stains of rust lining the edges, something no respectable swordsman –at least one from the Cloud- would ever think to do.

Darui's cleaver sword sliced through the large sword like a hot knife through butter, the lazy Jonin hefted his large blade up to the petrified man's neck, the edges seemed to gleam in the sunlight. "My blade on the other hand," Darui shoved his cleaver sword into the criminal's neck, "Is not dull in the least."

N had made sure that once the ambush had started he stayed close to the heir to the throne and his bratty kid. Seeing as they were the targets it made sense that he would stay close by.

N had already punched several bandits off of the cliff, sending them to plummet off the dangerous rocks without hesitation.

N back flipped as a mace cracked the ground where he had been at a second ago, he ducked under a fist and punched the man square in the face, making him fly through the air.

N kept himself close to the carriages far below them, he knew that the bandits had a bit of brain matter among them as they had tried to lead him away from the carriage but they should have realized that despite N acting like an idiot most of the time, he was actually pretty smart.

N saw himself surrounded by five bandits, each leering at him while he looked at the supposed challenges with a bored expression.

_Man, even with protecting an heir to the throne. Things are still so drone. These guys don't hold a candle against my old opponents and…._ N paused momentarily as he tried to figure out a good word that rhymed with candle.

"Hold on," He told the bandits as he raised a single finger to ask for a moment. He then quickly got out his trusty notebook that held all of his rhymes for future references. He also got out a pen and started to mutter to himself while writing some words down.

"Hmm lets see. Sandal? No too random. Scandal? Eh, maybe." He crossed out the two words with his pen, the bandits just stood there and looked at the teenager with bulged eyes, unable to believe that this guy had just stopped a certain death match (to them at least) and was writing poetry!

N snapped at the person who had dared say the word poetry, "Oi! I aint no poet. You should know it!" N then snapped his finger, "Handle! That rhymes with candle!"

"Get 'em!" The lead thug roared as all five charged towards N who merely sighed.

He formed two hand seals and slammed his palms against the ground, "Raiton: Electromagnet Murder!" He yelled as dangerous volts of crimson electricity flooded his body before flowing out into the ground and electrocuting the thugs.

Their bodies fell limply to the ground, their bodies twitching as the residue lighting continued to course through them.

"Too easy breezy," N mused before shaking his head. "No more 'breezy' in rhymes." He said as he wrote that in his book.

* * *

><p>Days passed as the caravan slowly trekked through the summer heat, while N and the others continued to defend the royal heirs against bandits and shinobi alike. It was challenging but thanks to their skill and amazing teamwork the Kumogakure shinobi and kuinoichi made it look like child's play.<p>

N glanced up at the pavilion tent that had been set up. Lord Michiru and his son were currently dining on what could only be cuisine fit for a king. Bright red lobsters gleaming with butter, filet mignon bursting with juices topped with expensive spices. Not to mention fine wine and ale flowing like water.

N pffted, "No wonder those guys look like they need a proper work out. That's just unhealthy," he commented as he slurped up his instant ramen with fervor.

Yugito ate her own noodles besides him, "Calm down N-kun. So what if the prince and his kid are a bit… rude. No need to make fun of them."

Karui snorted as she leaned against her backpack, having already finished her food. "Oh come on Yugito!" She told her childhood friend. "They wouldn't last a single day in our sandals."

Omoi looked concerned as he unwrapped a new lollipop and plopped it in his mouth, "What if the prince and his son do become shinobi? And they're too pampered and unhealthy to fight well and they die? The King of Moon Country would be furious and blame their deaths on us, or more specifically our home. And then we'd go to war. But since we're one of the Great Shinobi Nations we'd beat them so easily all the other countries would call it a slaughter and band together to defeat us. Which would end in a bloody war where I'm the only human survivor and I'm doomed to spend the rest of my days remembering better times where my only companion is Shishi."

Karui threw her discarded ramen cup at Omoi, a piece of beef sticking to his white spiky hair. "Shut up Omoi. That'd never happen!"

"Calm down you four," Darui said from where he leaned against one of the many wagons. His dark brown eyes scanning the darkness for any would be assassins. "You remember that Lord Raikage told us to protect Prince Michiru with out lives. If we succeed we could possibly gain a new ally. And Moon Country is a very wealthy country, being allies with them would be beneficial to our home Village."

"Sorry Captain Darui," the four Chunin muttered.

A harsh wind blew through, chilling everyone to the bone. A normal civilian would have shivered but being from the Village Hidden Among the Clouds the five trained killers were used to the frigid atmosphere and nearly welcomed it after a day of walking in the baking heat.

Yugito scooted closer to N, their sides touching. N's hand trailed down and fell on his fellow Jinchuuriki's. The two looked at each other and smiled as they held hands. Both grateful to each other's body warmth even though they weren't terribly cold.

"So, you guys going to tell us what happened between you two and Lord Raikage?" Karui suddenly asked as she took a bite out of her jerky.

Omoi looked at the two with interest, having wondered the same thing as well.

Yugito sighed as she leaned against N, "Nothing happened." She said curtly. "Just a normal mission debriefing."

Their fellow Chunin looked at them with disbelieving looks. N rolled his eyes, but couldn't help it when his mind wandered back to their mission debriefing with his father.

_(Flashback - Two weeks ago)_

"…_. And that is what happened."_

_Raizen raised a single dark brow as his youngest son finished his story about their supposedly somewhat simple solo mission together. The Third Raikage looked at the two blonde Jinchuuriki for several long seconds before he spoke in his normal gruff tone. "So, Chifu is now imprisoned?"_

_N nodded his head, "Yes, father. He has been sent to one of the most infamous prisons in the entire elemental nations, not even someone with his wits and cunning could even hope to escape, he's going to be stuck in there until he's old and gray."_

"_The Summoning Contract, where is it?" The Raikage asked curiously, seeing as how rare it was to just stumble upon a Summoning Contract was. Kumo itself only had a few contracts with summoning animals, and all of them were only available to those in the clan, such as the Abuyoki clan that held the Bear Contract._

_Yugito held up the Contract and gently placed it on their leader's desk. Raizen leaned forward to get a closer look._

_The large scroll looked like it had to be a century old, perhaps more considering how long there has been Summoning Contracts. The scroll had the symbol of a tiger head that stared at him with eyes made of orbs of amber. The handles of the scroll were the color of burning gold._

_Raizen slowly unraveled the scroll, noticing with interest the few names that were written in it with blood marks underneath. Most were the color of faded crimson, meaning that the Summoner had long since passed. Only one name wasn't crimson but black, signifying that there was a live summoner that had been allowed to use the contract._

_He looked at the name that was written with smooth and fancy calligraphy. __**Tora Chifu**__. Raizen wondered if the man's surname was real or just one he had taken when he had been accepted in the Tiger Clan as their summoner. To his surprise the words were now a dull crimson color._

_Raizen glanced back up, looking at his son and surrogate daughter with his oddly colored eyes. "I thought you said Chifu was still alive?" he asked with a slightly scrunched forehead._

_N shook his head, "He is. The Boss of the Tigers, Kunshu, declared that he was no longer allowed to summon himself or his kin. He declared that the bond between them was broken and had removed him from the contract, that's why the color is like that."_

"_But what about…" Raizen trailed off as he looked at the lone black kanji and bloody fingerprints. His eyes widened._

_**Nii Yugito.**_

_The Third Raikage looked back up at the two blondes, his son was smirking deviously at him which made him wearily think of a fox, Yugito just grinned like a Cheshire cat. He pointed at her, "You…" he glanced back down at the contract wondering if his old age was finally getting to him._

_N nudged Yugito, who then immediately formed three familiar hand seals and with a bite to her thumb hard enough to draw blood, slapped her palm down on the aged wood that was the Raikage's desk. "Summoning Jutsu!"_

_There was a small puff of smoke and the stacks of paper that somehow managed to dwarf the manliest Raikage with its innocent sheets of paper went flying all over the room._

_On the desk the smoke cleared to reveal a tiger cub._

_The cub was the size of a medium sized dog, its fur the color of beaten gold and its dark stripes the color of obsidian. The tiger cub looked around in confusion, no doubt wonder how he had suddenly appeared in one of the offices of one of the Elemental Nations greatest warrior and Kage. Its amber eyes stared into the oddly colored green and black eyes of the Third before it opened its mouth as though to roar._

_Instead of roaring, the cub merely yawned so softly that it would have made any amount of fangirls scream "Kawai!" Luckily for the residents of the Village Hidden in the Cloud, fangirls were a rare and far sight as being a militaristic super power, as said fangirls found themselves put to their limits and realized their potential and stopped being the most annoying people in the universe._

"_Huh." Raizen said after a couple of silent seconds, his calculative gaze locking into the cub's curious gaze. Not at all affected by the adorable cub._

"_Honestly…" Yugito murmured to herself, "Don't any of you Yotsuki's have any emotions? He's adorable, you have to admit it." When Raizen looked at the Nibi Jinchuuriki blankly, she sighed, "Hard ass…" She muttered under her breath._

_N heard it and snickered._

_The cub suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, no doubt returning to the jungles that the Tiger Clan called home as Yugito cancelled to the jutsu._

"_How did you get permission to sign that contract?" Raizen asked curiously, knowing full well how rare it was for a summon to allow a stranger to sign their contract._

"_Uhm…" Yugito shifted nervously, knowing full well she couldn't say she was able to sign the Tiger Contract because she was the Nibi Jinchuuriki, who was also on speaking terms and could be considered a friend of said Nibi, and since both her and the Bijuu worked together Kunshu had deemed her worthy to sign his contract. He had stated it would be an honor for the holder of their most admired feline._

_Yugito nearly withered under the piercing stare the Raikage was giving her, he may have been nearly seventy five years of age but let it not be said that the Third Raikage was anything but intimidating._

_Luckily for the young blonde Jinchuuriki, N came to her rescue._

"_She's…. good with cats?" N said rather weakly as he too withered under the piercing gaze of his father._

_The Yotsuki clan head looked at his son and surrogate daughter with a weary look in his eye before he sighed wearily. "Teenagers…" he muttered under his breath. "Get out of here, both of you." He finally spoke as he leaned back in his chair. "Before I throw N out the window… honestly can't one mission go right with you two?" He asked aloud._

_N bristled at the mentioning of being thrown out the window (he had been thrown out of it many times, and he rather didn't like those meetings with gravity) but couldn't help but grin at the last part. "Ah pops, you know us. Normal missions explode in our faces, but good thing that we're tough."_

_Raizen and Yugito looked at him in disbelief. "That was terrible," Raizen said bluntly whereas N seemed to deflate at his father's harsh –yet true- statement._

"_Tch, hard ass." He muttered to himself, but unfortuantly his father heard it quite easily._

_Raizen's body twitched in annoyance, "What was that?" He asked in an innocent enough tone, though the fact that he had started to crack his knucklels ominously made N pale quickly._

"_But she called you a hard ass!" N couldn't help but complain like a three-year-old, pointing an accusing finger at Yugito. "How come I get in trouble?"_

"_Because it's you, N." Raizen said to his son truthfully._

_N deflated yet again, a storm cloud appearing above his head. Yugito and Raizen grinned at one another in smug triumph._

_(End Flashback)_

Karui blinked when N finished telling them what happened. Finally after a couple moments of complete silence, the red-head simply said, "Your family is _weird_, N."

N shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at her statement. "Eh, many people would agree with you."

Karui and Omoi sweatdropped at that, though seeing as they had spent many days in their childhood playing at the Yotsuki clan compound they knew how odd and different the Yotsuki family was to a normal family. Though then again, both doubted there was such thing as a normal ninja family.

N, meanwhile, had returned his attention to his fellow Jinchuuriki and teammate.

"Yugito-chan," N murmured in her ear so nobody else could hear them. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

N opened his mouth but before he could say anything Darui called out. "N, go scout out the perimeter. I'll relieve you of duty in a couple of hours. The rest of you get some sleep. I have a feeling this mission won't be dull."

N frowned at the interruption but looked back to Yugito when she squeezed his hand. "Tell me later, okay N-kun?"

The boy nodded his head as he got up, his crimson shades gleaming in the moonlight; he started to walk away towards the perimeter, his hand held on one of his sword hilts.

As he stealthily made his way around the caravans, his feet not even making the smallest of rustles, N never noticed that the young prince Hikaru was watching him from the pavilion with narrowed eyes.

**Yo! Welcome to the first chapter of the Moon Country arc, the first movie of Naruto i ever watched and made me start watching the show. I know there wasn't too much action in this chapter, but this was more of an introductory chapter and tied up some loose ends left in the previous arc. Luckily for you guys I already have written most of this arc already so I should update soon. Also... what did N want to talk to Yugito about? Let the conspiracies begin.**


	32. The Finer Things In Life

N leaned back against the rough wooden benches, he offered his snack to Yugito. "Popcorn?" He offered as he munched on the buttery and salty goodness that he had gotten from one of the various food vendors.

Yugito took him up on his offer and got herself a handful. "Aren't we supposed to be escorting the heir of a nation back to his nation?" She questioned, "Instead of you know…"

"Watching a circus?" Karui offered from where she sat, munching of a glob of saltwater taffy. Beside her Omoi just unwrapped another one of his lollipops; looking at the color N assumed it was mango.

Yugito munched on the last few pieces of N's popcorn, "Yeah. Something like that."

Omoi shrugged, "They wanted to see the circus, and we can't exactly boss them around and tell them what to do and what not to do. I like my head where it is," he said as he watched the clowns whacking each other with giant mallets with interest.

N glanced up to where Michiru and Hikaru were seated, seeing as they were royalty they had been given their own cushioned chairs that had probably been in one of the wagons. Michiru was laughing at the display of exotic animals and performances, even Hikaru was looking somewhat happy about being in the circus.

Judging by his sensor skills, Darui was located high above the crowd where he could keep a look out for any assassins. He had let the Chunin take a small leave and enjoy the circus, something they appreciated.

"Yeah! Whoo, go red!" N yelled as he stood up and pumped his fist in the air mimicking the boxing kangaroos. One was wearing red boxing gloves while the other wore blue. It was obvious that N was supporting the red gloved one.

Yugito rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at N's happy attitude about the circus. _Boys,_ she thought with a grin. _Always loving the violence._ However the thought was completely gone when she saw the other figure right next to N yelling with the same fervor she couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene.

"Come on blue, kick that red kangaroo's ass!" Karui yelled down to the boxing kangaroos. "Or rump, or tail. Oh who the hell cares, kick his furry bottom! I got ten ryo on this!"

Omoi shared a glance with Yugito; his clamped lips formed a grin as he rolled his eyes. Yugito smiled as well, _some things never change._

"Gah!" Karui groaned as she saw the kangaroo with the red gloves knock out the kangaroo with the blue gloves, beside her N crowed in victory before he turned around with his palm open.

With a glare as hot as the pits of hell, Karui gave N the ten ryo. Before she punched him in the arm, sending him crashing into the stands. She sat down with a huff, refusing to look at the amused Omoi and Yugito.

The next act quickly followed. A rather short clown appeared, decked out in a bright orange wig and crazy make-up. His purple painted lips were stretched into a creepy grin as he jumped on a trampoline before landing right on a giraffe's head.

Omoi noticed Karui shiver as two other clowns got close to their seats, each trying to spray each other with their flowers that squirted water. Their painted faces stretched into wide grins while the crowd roared in laughter.

When Karui saw his confused look she shook her head and mumbled something.  
>"What?" The white-haired boy asked the kuinochi, his head turned towards her in order to hear her over the roar of the crowd.<p>

Karui's blush was the same shade of her hair, "I said I don't like clowns." She mumbled.

Omoi's eyes widened at that, "You're afraid of clowns?" he asked in disbelief, since when was Karui scared of anything? To think she was afraid of clowns was… odd.

Karui punched him in the shoulder, making him wince and rub it tenderly, "Shut up!" She hissed, "If N or Bee-sensei find out about that they'd never let it go!"

Omoi instantly shut up about Karui's phobia of clowns, he knew how much Bee-sensei and N would go to tease her, no doubt they'd make a mix tape with raps about clowns. For once he agreed with Karui.

Suddenly the lights went out as the clowns and animals left the ring, a single spotlight shined on the Ringmaster, a rather tall and pale man wearing a dark maroon suit complete with a red top hat called out to the crowd of onlookers. "Ladies and Gents, boys and gals, this is the moment you've all been waiting for!" He cried out, his voice sounding slightly teasing and mystical as the crowd watched on with anticipation. "It's time for the rare Siberian tiger to make its appearance." He lifted his hands as the spotlight went out, suddenly lights of all colors spun around the circus tent; somewhere above them a person was playing a drum roll.

Three large spotlights trailed to the background of the stage, there stood a majestic pale tiger with two fangs the size of sabers. His golden amber eyes looked at the crowd with almost a bored expression, his whiskers twitching slightly before he growled deeply. N noticed Hikaru staring at the tiger in awe. Suddenly the rare tiger roared, his head thrown upwards. Several small children shrieked and the Chunin noticed prince Michiru jerk backwards, several different types of candy spilling from his hands onto the floor.

The three combined spotlights followed the tiger as he made spectacular leaps from post to post, the tiger finally landed next to the Ringmaster, who gestured towards the tiger and announced through the static, "Behold, Cham!" The Ringmaster announced before continuing, "And Cham's partner, Kiki!"

One of the spotlights light up on a small monkey, swinging from rope to rope. The monkey was rather small and wore a red cap on his head and a yellow bow of the tip of his tail. The monkey did some flips as it went from rope to rope, before finally landing on Cham's head.

The crowd, most noticeably the children, cried out at the cute monkey who waved his arms around and bowed multiple times to different sections of the crowd, Cham merely sat there proudly.

"Please enjoy their spectacular performance!" The Ringmaster called out to the crowd before getting out of his ring.

N and the others enjoyed the show the majestic tiger and the little monkey put on. Despite their different sizes, Cham and Kiki were very great partners.

The two swat a large green ball back and forth, Kiki jumping up high in the air and using his little fist in a downward swing while Cham would bump his nose against the ball sending it upwards towards the little monkey, sometimes he would use his back feet or one of his front paws to hit the ball.

The crowd roared its applause, some laughing at the little monkey who had to be on a raised platform barely a few inches wide in order to reach the ball.

The next performance was much more dramatic than the two animals hitting a ball back to one another. One of the circus folk had light several metal rings on fire before putting them together. Cham didn't even hesitate as he leapt through them, using his amazing strength to jump through the burning rings without trouble.

N noticed the awed look on Hikaru's face as he watched Cham, for some reason the young Chunin couldn't help but feel troubled by that.

After he had made the daring leap through the alighted rings, Cham jumped back on the platform and roared several times at the crowd, who's yelling and applause nearly blocked out the music. The crowd roared in laughter as Kiki jumped onto Cham's back holding an apple nearly the same size as himself, taking what appeared to be a large bite for the monkey but it barely made a dent in the fruit altogether.

Kiki threw the fruit high in the air; it hung there for a moment, suspended from gravity. And then suddenly an arrow pierced into it and stuck to the wall. The archer bowed to the impressed crowd as the music reached its end.

"The next one won't be so easily," The Ringmaster cried out to the audience, the ancient speakers crackling with static.

Hikaru watched the ring with interest and awe at the exotic animals, besides him his father had gotten another snack and was in the process of devouring it. The only people seated near them were servants who were fanning the heirs to the throne seeing as there was no air conditioning in the tent.

Kiki had been given another apple and was spinning it on one of his little fingers, a impish grin of his furry face. Cham slowly reared upwards until he was balanced on his hind legs, both the tiger and the monkey swayed slightly.

"If he misses, Kiki will be in terrible danger," the Ringmaster cried out to the now silent and anticipated crowd, besides him the archer had notched another wickedly sharp arrow to his bowstring and took aim.

There was another drumroll as the archer focused in on the swaying and spinning apple, Kiki and Cham continued to sway to the beat, neither seemed that scared of the arrow that was soon to fly.

There was the sound of a bowstring being released, the crowed gasped in shock as an arrow hit the small apple, but instead of a sharpened end to the arrow there was instead a suction cup. The non punctured apple bounced on the dusty caked in dirt.

N gagged on his water as he recognized the toy arrow, "Oh hell no…. Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was." He said in shock that the little brat had the audacity to interrupt the performance just to show off.

Omoi sighed, "Yeah it was." He too recognized the arrow, the memory of one of the same arrows having tried to stick to N's head just only a couple days ago that signified the arrival of the second in line to the throne of Moon Country.

By then the crowd had gone silent as they realized that wasn't part of the show. The archer, whose arrow was still notched in the bowstring, and the Ringmaster were openly gapping at the toy arrow that had managed to hit the small moving target.

A spotlight moved to who had shot the arrow, the whole crowd was fixed upon the boy with the bow.

Hikaru slowly lowered his bow and shut his eyes, with a small smirk that reminded N _way_ too much of a certain duckbutt-haired Uchiha emo from Konoha, Hikaru softly and smugly said, "That was too easy."

To the credit of the maroon-dressed Ringmaster he quickly recovered from the surprising turn of events. "That was amazing, young man!" The man yelled into the microphone so that everyone could hear.

The Ringmaster clapped his hands in applause, before giving the black-haired boy a small impish grin, "But what about this one?" He asked as he snapped his fingers in a signal.

Seeing the signal, Cham and Kiki immediately stood back up, Kiki having been given another apple quickly started to spin it on his finger. The circus music from before started again, but at a much faster tune.

Suddenly Cham jumped down from the raised and colorful platform and started to quickly run around in a circle, Kiki managing to stay upon the saber-fanged tiger's head with surprisingly ease.

"How about it, young man? If you can hit this one, I'll give you a reward!" The Ringmaster told Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't say anything, he merely grabbed another toy arrow from his quiver and notched it in his small bow. The son of the prince watched as Cham raced around the circular platform, waiting for the right moment. His amber eyes fixated upon the small fast spinning apple.

And then Hikaru let go of the string, the toy arrow flew out and raced towards the small monkey holding the apple, with a small _pop_ the arrow's suction cup smacked into the apple and caused it to fly out of Kiki's grasp and bounce and roll on the dusty floor.

N raised a brow, for someone Hikaru's age to hit such a small moving target was impressive… for a spoilt prince anyway. N could have hit that with both his eyes closed and using only his pinkie and a rusty malformed shurikan.

The crowd immediately started to cheer for the boy, who merely lowed his bow and shifted his quiver slightly. Besides him his father gaped at his son, his royal jowls jiggling slightly as he grinned. "Ohhh! That was amazing, Hikaru-kun!" The first in line to the throne said in a tone while clapping that made all of the Chunin (And even Darui) shudder violently as the image of certain blonde and pink-haired fangirls squealing came into their minds.

The Ringmaster came over to the royalty, "Say you have good aim." He said jovially, "I'm impressed, you have a good eye my friend."

Hikaru merely closed his eyes and clamped onto his small bow, "That was nothing." He muttered.

"Still, you beat my challenge. I need to give you a reward," the Ringmaster mused as he scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"I want that," Hikaru announced and pointed at what he wanted rather bluntly.

"Eh?" The Ringmaster gapped as he saw where the young prince was pointing at, and it was none other than Cham the Siberian tiger. "Oh uh," The Ringmaster stuttered, unable to explain to the boy on why exactly he couldn't take the wild tiger home with him. "Well Cham's really big and he isn't exactly a pet. He's dangerous. Not to mention," The Ringmaster said with a worried look, "He's a very important asset to the circus. Many people come just to see him, Siberian tigers are very rare you know."

"No, I want that." Hikaru said stubbornly while the Ringmaster looked at him in disbelief. Hikaru turned his head to his father, who was drinking a goblet of fine wine. "Papa, is it okay?"

Michiru finished the last drop of his beverage before grinning at his young son, "Sure! To be honest I've grown a certain likeness to this circus." He said, his face lightly flushed. "I'll buy the whole circus!" He announced.

The Ringmaster's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Yugito turned her attention from the royals back to her fellow comrades who had the same look of disbelief on their faces, "Don't tell me he just bought a whole circus on a whim." She pleaded them, screwing her eyes shut as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to get rid of the oncoming migraine.

N ate some more of his popcorn, the look of disbelief still etched in his tanned features. N sighed, "He just bought a circus on a whim."

Karui groaned, "And seeing as these guys aren't the most responsible of people… we're probably going to have to take care of all these circus animals, right?"

The assorted Chunin groaned wearily, "Right."

* * *

><p>After the Ringmaster discovered that Michiru was in fact dead serious, he immediately decided what any sane man would do.<p>

N stood behind Michiru as a guard while the second in line for the throne wrote a very large and expensive check which N had no doubts had a lot of excess money as a tip (He doubted the circus was _that_ expensive, with that type of money he could have as much ramen as he wanted twenty four seven without worry, something near impossible in the ramen addict's mind).

The Ringmaster seemed to notice this as well, if his shaky knees were anything to go by. His face twitching slightly in excitement, his slender fingers were turning white as he clutched his maroon top hat with as much force as he could muster. Behind him some of the circus performers were looking at the check in shock, having never seen so many zeros on a check in their whole lives.

"You'll be paid in cash when we return home in Moon Country," Michiru explained as he handed the Ringmaster the check.

The Ringmaster seemed to choke on his words; instead he merely continued to bob his head in an effort to show his thanks, his lips and facial features still twitching.

"N," Michiru clapped his hands as a signal for the Chunin to come forward, said Chunin had to fight back a scowl as Michiru summoned him like one of his servants, "Please help Ringmaster-san load up all the animals, tell your comrades as well."

One of the cleanup crew handed him a spade and a bucket, N's nose curled at the disgusting smell emitting from the rusty bucket, his features turned a nauseating green as he tried not to hurl. He turned his attention to the circus lackey, who had the decency to look somewhat apologetic, "You can be on pooper scooper duty." He said before going to help load in the animals.

N glanced back at the bucket and spade and gagged, he stalked away from the laughing prince with a scowl. "Stupid rich dude, making me pick up poo." He said angrily, his rhymes making its trademark appearance.

N had never realized until then how much animals had to go number two. N then decided something; he hated circuses.

He noticed Karui helping some of the lackeys herd in a hairy elephant into its cage, N noticed sullenly that she didn't have a bucket or spade on her person.

He saw Omoi and Yugito carrying what looked like prairie dogs into their cages. One of them appeared to not like Omoi, if his haggard appearance was to be considered. His stark white hair was in an even more disarray, his dark cheeks sporting several bleeding cuts and the prairie dog responsible had somehow gotten his lollipop and was nibbling on it. He noticed it was cherry, Omoi's favorite, and Omoi was glaring at the prairie dog with so much anger only a sugar addict could have.

N scowled before going to one of the cages, one of the bison (who he swore had just gone) had left him another present.

Sometimes N wondered why he hadn't gone into some other type of business.

Hikaru was following his father through the packing circus; behind them the Ringmaster was still giving his father his thanks. "Well I can't give up the opportunity to perform in the Moon Country, I have never been there before. But I've heard the sights are spectacular and the people are so kind."

Michiru smiled jovially at the Ringmaster, whose was now under his employ. "Oh yes, Moon Country is one of the most beautiful countries in the world. You should see the beaches, sand as pure as snow and the ocean the most darkest and lushest of blue. When the sun sets it looks as though the sand had been turned into gold, and the ocean looks like it had turned into so many colors. And the sun itself! Ah, there is no better sight. We are very fortunate to have such a country."

Hikaru paid no more attention to the adults' conversation; he dimly heard the Ringmaster reply, no doubt saying something to please his father. It was then he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Hikaru stopped, but neither his father nor the Ringmaster noticed and continued on.

Kiki the monkey was sitting on a bucket filled to the brim with apples, besides him was Cham who was looking at the monkey (who had offered him one of the bright red fruits) with amusement in his amber eyes. The two were laying the shade of a propped up tent, nobody was around but the animals and Hikaru.

Hikaru slowly edged forward to the two exotic and rare animals, Kiki had jumped off the bucket of apples and had instead run up the base of Cham's spin and nestled into his pale fur, he wrapped his small tail around himself. Cham didn't seem to mind about his friend sleeping on him, and instead slowly closed his ends and drifted off in a peaceful sleep, his pale tail swaying slightly as though it had a mind of its own.

Hikaru slowly grabbed one of the plump apples, Cham stirred as he heard the sound of Hikaru's sandals hitting the dried dirt. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the shade as the tiger opened his eyes and focused them on the approaching prince.

Hikaru offered Cham the apple he held in his hand, a small yet happy smile – something rare for prince Hikaru- was on his pale features. "Here" The boy said as his hand slowly edged forward.

Cham's lips and facial features turned into a snarl as he saw the boy get to close for comfort, his amber eyes blazing. Hikaru gasped and quickly edged backwards as he heard Cham growl menacingly.

Hikaru's spectacled eyes grew wide as Cham slowly got to his feet; he had never noticed how _huge_ the saber toothed tiger was from so close.

Cham roared a challenge and a warning to the boy, who yelled and fell backwards on his rump, his eyes wide in fear.

Cham suddenly leapt at him but before Moon Country lost one of its heirs, Hikrau felt someone grab him and the odd sensation of being weightless as his surrounding suddenly changed. He realized then that somehow he had moved back several feet in a single second.

"You idiot!"

Hikaru flinched before slowly looking up to see the face of his savior. He could see the fury burning in N's blue eyes even from behind his red shades. N shook him slightly, "What the hell did you think you were doing, huh? He's a tiger; he's wild! And you tried to feed him an apple?! He could have bitten off one of your hands easily, you could have died!" N shouted at him.

By then Hikaru's father and the Ringmaster had noticed they were missing someone in their party and hearing Cham's roar it didn't take long for them to figure out the problem.

"Young master," The Ringmaster cried as he and Michiru burst into the clearing, by then N had placed the prince on the ground and stood over him with crossed arms.

"Don't worry, he's fine. I saved him before he could have gotten hurt," N told the relieved father and Ringmaster.

The Ringmaster gave a huge sigh of relief that his employers son hadn't been eaten by his tiger, "Young master, Cham doesn't like people!" He told the quivering and shaky boy. "Even _I _have trouble sometimes with him-" Michiru having realized that his son was safe grabbed the maroon-clad man by the scruff of his suit and angrily yelled, "You have to do something about that thing! It's dangerous! My son could have died," the overweight heir yelled at Cham's owner as he shook him.

"D-D-Don't worry," The Ringmaster offered the upset man hastily, "I-I'll lock him up in his cage and keep a close eye on him!"

"What in Kami's name is going on over here?" Yugito's voice rang through the tense clearing as she appeared standing on one of the tent poles and looked down upon the males with raised brows.

N raised a hand in greeting, the other holding the scruff of Hikaru's tunic. "Hey, Yugito-chan. Don't worry, nothing bad happened under my watch."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, N-kun," Yugito stated with a small grin as she jumped from the thin post and landed lightly on her sandaled feet. She and the other's froze when they heard Cham growl and started to prowl forward towards the Nibi Jinchuuriki, Cham's amber eyes fixated on Yugito's sky blue.

"Oh, young lady!" The Ringmaster cried out as he saw Cham prowling towards the blond girl, besides him Michuri gasped and looked away, fearing the wild beast would attack her.

Cham suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, something close to realization burned in his golden eyes and suddenly Cham leapt at Yugito.

Yugito, who didn't expect to be jumped on by a tiger, fell to the ground while the Ringmaster, Hikaru, and Michiru gasped in horror. Only N remained emotionless, because he had known what the look in Cham's eyes had been.

Yugito felt Cham's tongue lick her cheek, making the girl laugh as Cham's great and furry head nuzzled her lovingly.

"Eh?!" The Ringmaster gapped for what appeared to be the hundredth time today. Cham was being_ nice_ to her, he hadn't even tried to eat her! Michiru, who had been peeking through his fingers, gapped as well as did Hikaru.

"Aww, you're just a big fuzz ball, aren't ya?" Yugito laughed lightly as she hugged his head, Cham's eyes were closed contently and his tail was waving happily as Yugito scratched a certain spot behind his ear.

"Cham didn't eat you," The Ringmaster said in surprise, Cham_ never_ let people touch him. Not even him! Yet this stranger was accepted by the tiger with open arms, or paws he guessed.

N chuckled as he watched the fearsome tiger purr like a content house cat, "Cats _really really_ love Yugito-chan." He explained vaguely, seeing as he was the only one in the group that knew that inside her the Two-Tailed Cat lied within her, he assumed that's why all cats loved her, even Shishi.

N, whose gaze was fixated on the laughing Yugito and the purring Cham, didn't notice Hikaru's emotions until he managed to rip himself out of N's loose grip and run away from the clearing.

"He could have at least said 'Thanks N for saving me from being eaten by a tiger whose fangs are as long as my arm. You're the coolest, and your rap is even awesomer!" N scowled as he watched the blue and white form of Hikaru disappear in the hectic scene of the circus.

"Oh, calm down N-kun." Yugito said as she sat down cross-legged and Cham's head laid contently on her lap. "Come pet Cham-kun, he's a real sweetheart once you get to know him."

"Uh, actually miss," the Ringmaster intervened nervously of the girl who had somehow managed to tame Cham without trying, "We need to put Cham in his cage."

Yugito scratched Cham's ears, "You won't need to do that, I'll keep an eye on him. He won't cause you any trouble, right Cham-kun?"

Cham merely yawned in her lap, showing off his pearly white saber fangs that made Michiru back up nervously.

"Oh er, okay." The Ringmaster said, seeing as he had noticed the Kumogakure hiate-ate placed upon her forehead and would rather not get into a fight with a certified killer. "Well as long as you make sure he doesn't run off or tries to eat anyone."

Yugito nodded her head in agreement, "Don't worry, I can handle him." She promised the Ringmaster who warily left the clearing with Michiru.

Soon enough it was just N, Cham, and Yugito in the small grassy clearing. N shook his head and gave his best friend a warm smile, "Only you can befriend a tiger with fangs the size of my arms in the matter of two seconds."

Yugito gave him a similar smile, "Well it is me."

"Don't forget Nibi," N told her with a grin, "She's probably the reason why all cats adore you, you're like catnip to them." N's grin widened and Yugito felt a shiver go down her spine.

"No," Yugito said rather bluntly as she looked at the son of the Sandaime Raikage with a dead pan. "Don't even think about it."

N looked at her innocently, "Hmm? Think what?... Catnip-chan?" He asked with a grin so wide Yugito wondered how his face didn't crack.

Yugito huffed in annoyance, "Whatever, N." With that said and done, Yugito got up and walked away to where she knew the others would be, Cham following her.

N stood there in the abandoned clearing, his head reeling. _What no –kun?_ He thought with a small hint of worry,_ was it something I said?_... _wait a minute, she called the tiger Cham-_kun_, oh no…_

N's eyes widened in realization and his jaw dropped in shock, "Was I just replaced by a _tiger_!?" His yell echoed all over the circus encampment.

* * *

><p>Once again the caravan with all of Michiru's splurging objects was moving at a slow pace, thanks to Michiru's spending habits the number of wagons and carts had doubled since they had left the circus, not to mention the large number of wagons holding the circus animals and equipment. The whole line seemed to be nearly a mile long, which made it much harder and annoying to guard.<p>

"What's up with you, N?" Karui asked her childhood friend with a raised brow, her amber eyes looking concerned at the look of devastation in N's baby blues. "You look like you had just swallowed a whole lemon."

N looked at his red-haired friend and mumbled something under his breath, Karui moved her head closer to the Jinchuuriki and cupped her ear with her hand. "Say again?" The brash kuinochi asked.

"I said I was replaced by a tiger," N said with sadness leaking into his tone.

Karui blinked, "Waaah?"

"I know, right!"

"A… tiger?"

N nodded impatiently, "Yes a tiger! Why would I mention a tiger if there wasn't a tiger!"

"Because it's you," Karui saw with a dead pan.

N scowled, "That's besides the point! What should I do about it?" The blond asked his friend with raised brows yet Karui could notice a hint of desperation hidden in his tone.

"What? Why are you asking me?" Karui asked in surprise.

N snorted, and crossed his arms while looking at the swordswoman with a leveled gave. "Duh. Yugito's a girl; you're a girl. You guys obviously some kind of code." He said as though it were obvious.

Karui rolled her eyes, "What does me being a girl have to do with any of this? Weren't we talking about the tiger?"

"No we were talking about Yugito."

"You mean how Yugito replaced you with a tiger?"

"Well that's a matter of perspective."

Karui glared at the boy, "You just said it yourself! And you're the one who came to me for advice because you were replaced by a tiger!" She yelled at the boy who could be so dense at times.

N warily back up as he saw Karui clench her hands into fist, a dead giveaway that she was thinking on whether or not to punch him, and since it was Karui he was sure that she was more on the 'punch N until he's nothing but a single bruise' side. "Well you're the only one I can ask. If I went to Omoi, he'd start sprouting off that since Yugito replaced me with a tiger the end of the world and all of we know is upon us. If I went to Darui-sensei, he'd tell my brothers and they would never let it go. So you're my last option."

"Well hurray for me," Karui grumbled.

N either didn't notice Karui's lack of excitement to being his consultant or he just ignored it, "So what do you think I did wrong?" He asked the kuinoichi, "Was it because I snuck off one of her instant ramen cups when she was sleeping?" He asked in concern.

Karui sweat dropped at that, "Wow, N…. you really love ramen don't you?"

"It's the food of the gods, Karui…. Honestly how long have we been friends? If you never saw my addiction I'm afraid we may have to rethink our friendship."

Karui stopped walking, a look of realization burning in her gold eyes. She looked at the confused N with wide eyes, a small smirk forming on her lips as she suddenly started to shake in laughter. "Ohh!" She drawled out, "I get it now." She burst into laughter, drawing the attention of some of the wagon drivers. She wiped a stray tear from her eye, "You're _jealous_."

"What?!" N yelped in fright, before he straightened his back and looked at Karui with his impression of Itachi, cool as a cucumber and as cold as the ice littering the mountains of Lightning Country. "I don't know what you're talking about," he stated.

"Yes you do, you're jealous!" Karui crowed as she looked at her tanned friend with a devious look on her face, finally she could get him back for all the times he had used her as a practice dummy for his raps back when they were kids! Oh life was sweet for Karui at the moment.

N looked like he was about to argue before he turned sheepish, "Maybe?" He offered with a weak smile while Karui beamed at him.

"Well its about _time_!" Karui exclaimed, "I was beginning to think you two wouldn't confess your feelings until you were as old as your dad!" Karui leaned closer to N, their shoulders touching as she spoke into his ear. "Here's what you got to do…"

* * *

><p>Despite the slow approach to the ports, the large group of caravans and circus folk arrived in time, sadly for them none of the ocean liners from Moon Country could take them to Mikazuki Island due to the recent storms brewing.<p>

Michiru merely waved the report away, stating that he had already rented several temporary vessels to carry both himself and Hikaru, as well as all of the things the rich prince had splurged on across the ocean to the Capitol.

If anything Michiru seemed eager to hold off on their journey back to the capitol, instead the man had entered a flower shop and had bought everything but the shop itself.

"Papa," Hikaru's muffled voice came from somewhere in the ornate cart that held over several dozens vases of exotic and beautiful flowers. "Where are we going?" The young boy asked curiously, having no memory of the dirt road they were travelling on.

Michiru smiled warmly at his son, his black eyes shining at the thought of the end of their journey. He had forgone his normal bandana and had instead opted to comb his black hair down with a gold comb. "To see your mother, Hikaru." He explained.

Hikaru gasped; shocked that was the reason they had stopped from leaving to the capitol. Hikaru had never met his mother, at least as far as he could remember. If he tried hard enough he could sometimes remember warm eyes and a kind smile, but nothing else. Hikaru glanced out of the window, eager to meet his mother after so much time had passed.

N and Darui walked on either side of the white wagon, the others having stayed behind to make sure everything with the other people packing would go smoothly.

N wondered who Hikaru's mother was, seeing as they were on their way to see her, the young Chunin assumed that if her and Michiru had ever been married, they weren't anymore. He also wondered on how exactly Michiru was so in love with her, seeing the puppy dog eyes that he got when he mentioned her, it made him wonder what she was like. Having never had a mother, N couldn't really speak from experience.

After several minutes of walking, the cart with the two heirs slowly pulled to a stop in front of an old farmhouse with the paint peeling off of it thanks to age and the salty air. In front of the small and old house a young woman in her mid thirties glanced up from where she had been picking vegetables from the garden. N noticed that she had the same amber eyes as Hikaru, not to mention her facial features were similar as well. _That's his mother?_ N thought in surprise, _but she looks like a nice lady who's actually…nice!_

Hikaru's mother slowly stood up as she looked at the ornate carriage in front of her, she wore a simple light green sundress that had smudges of dirt etched into the faded fabric. Her raven-black hair was straight with her bangs curling near her eyes ever so slightly. The only thing she had that seemed remotely luxurious or lavish was a simple turquoise necklace placed upon her neck.

The carriage jiggled slightly as Michiru stepped out, his entire body hidden behind the dozens of lavish bouquets of flowers. The woman stepped closer, her hands holding a simple basket of tomatoes; she looked at the newcomers with curiousness, not recognizing them.

Michiru leaned over slightly so you could make out his boyish and chubby features through the vibrant flowers, his eyes were alight with love as he looked at the simple woman who, despite wearing a drag dress and working in the dirt, looked like a princess in all her right.

"Long time no see, Amayo-chan!" Michiru exclaimed happily, his lips stretched into a wide beam. Behind him Hikaru slowly emerged from the carriage.

Amayo's eyes widened in recognition, a gasp erupting from her lips as she dropped the basket of tomatoes as her hand flew to her lips, the tomatoes hit the ground but Amayo paid no heed as she rushed forward. The soft and tender fruit being squashed underneath her sandaled feet.

Michiru's gleaming eyes seemed to widen even more, a huge grin gracing his face, "Oh my honey!" Michiru exclaimed as he lifted his arms to hug his wife, dropping the dozens of bouquets of flowers in the process.

Amayo didn't even spare the overjoyed man a second glance, she instead rushed passed him and slowly knelt down next to the silent Hikaru, who seemed to be at a lost for words. "Hikaru?" The woman spoke for the first time. Her voice was warm and kind, reminding N of honey.

Hikaru merely stood there, as quiet as a mouse. His amber eyes never leaving the amber eyes of his mother. "You're Hikaru, right?" The honey-eyed woman asked desperately, a hint of joy lacing her warm tone.

She suddenly engulfed the young heir in a tight and desperate hug, tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she hugged her only child for the first time in what must have been years.

"Hikaru! My little boy!" Amayo sobbed into her son's shoulder, "It's really you!"

Hikaru stood there as he felt his mother's embrace for the first time, his pale cheeks were tinged red as he blushed slightly. When Amayo finally pulled away Hikaru looked down on the ground shyly, "You've grown Hikaru." Amayo said softly as she looked at her child with misty eyes, "All grown up."

The sound of footsteps behind the woman became apparent as she saw vibrant roses in the corner of her eye; she finally turned around to look at a slightly hurt and deflated Michiru. "Who are you?" Amayo demanded, angered that this stranger was interrupting the few precious moments she had with her child.

Michiru gasped in shock and hurt, obviously upset that his wife didn't recognize him. The few remaining bouquets of expensive flowers crashed to the ground as Michiru's arms slumped to his side, "You're so mean, Amayo-chan!" Michiru cried out, his cheeks puffing out and his eyes a little misty. "It's me!"

Amayo looked at the man with narrowed eyes, desperately trying to remember who he was. Slowly dim recognition sparked to life in her golden eyes, "Don't tell me…. Michiru?" She asked in shock.

"That's right!" Michiru beamed at the woman, finally happy that his wife recognized him.

Amayo's jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes widened comically, "No way! You're a whole different person! What's up with all the fat!?"

Michiru looked saddened and looked away from his wife for a moment, "It was because you left. I ate all the time to appease my sadness and I turned out like this," he patted his round belly for emphasis.

Amayo's eyes went back to their normal width as she looked at her husband before glancing down to her son, who had yet to speak and instead was finding the rocky dirt very interesting. She glanced over to where N was leaning against the carriage with an unreadable expression while Darui gave her a lazy wave, "Yo." The shaggy-haired man greeted.

Amayo blinked before sighing deeply through her nose, "Why don't you all come inside? I'll make iced tea."

Michiru smiled, "Oh you always did make the best iced tea, come along Hikaru." He cheerfully said as he followed his wife into the small run down cottage, their son slowly following while N and Darui followed close behind the second in line.

Once Amayo had given her guests their beverages, N secretly agreeing with Michiru that she did make the best iced tea, Michiru finally got to the conversation he had been wanting to say and what Amayo had been dreading.

"I want you to come back with us," Michiru begged his wife.

Amayo slowly stirred her tea with an old spoon, "Hmm, what do you mean?" She feigned ignorance but she knew exactly what her husband meant.

"I miss you." Michiru said somberly as he drank his iced tea and looked at his wife with pleading eyes, "So does Hikaru!"

"I told you I don't want to be with you anymore, Michiru!" Amayo snapped at the large man, her warm attitude having frosted slightly at his request. "If not for that damn pre-nup I would have taken him with me, and away from you!"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Michiru pleaded to his wife, honestly confused and saddened on why his wife seemed to hate him so much. Neither of them paid any attention to where N and Darui were silently leaning against the aged wall of the kitchen.

_Is this how normal parents act like?_ N wondered, having never had a mother he couldn't exactly speak from experience. Seeing as his father was the Raikage and his brothers were, well his brothers, they weren't exactly considered a normal family. Seeing as Bee, like him, had a Bijuu stuck in their guts and were considered by many to be 'eccentric' and the other brother had a very short temper that made him ignore doors and instead run through walls while their dad was just a complete badass.

"I gave you everything you ever wanted, remember?" Michiru reminded his wife, when Amayo didn't answer the prince of Moon Country looked at two familiar and aged heads peeking out of their bedroom door. "Is there something else you want? "

Amayo stopped her pacing and looked out onto the grassy valley that ended upon steep cliffs, the roar of the ocean crashing against the rocks audible even from so far away. "Yes, the most important thing in the world, Michiru." Amayo said with a frosty chill to her words, both N and Darui having experience with women and when their tones lowered meant either two things. Run for the hills and live the rest of your lives as a hermit ever fearing of her coming after you and dealing out your complete annihilation, or to just accept your fate and be destroyed.

Sadly for Michiru, he was Michiru. His materialistic and somewhat spoilt mind slowly shifted its gears as he thought intently on what he had not given his wife; the items were few and sparse in between. Suddenly he snapped his fingers in realization, "I got it! A palace, right?"

"No!" Amayo screamed at him with a clenched fist, the tanned man stepped back in fear at the anger burning in his wife's eyes, after waiting for a couple of moments to allow Amayo to cool down and slowly lower her clenched fist Michiru weakly added, "A summer home? A villa perhaps?" Michiru went near the door of the kitchen where an elderly man and women were peeking in on their conversations, "Well what about your parents? They can surely live with us in the capitol, or even in a remote villa on a different exotic island, or the mountains if you so wish!"

Besides him the aged couple beamed at the though of such a great opportunity of retirement and nodded their heads at their daughter, who merely growled in annoyance that nobody seemed to understand what she truly wanted. And it wasn't a villa in the mountains, or a summer home on the beaches of Moon Country.

"Please, Amayo-chan!" Michiru went down on his knees, his hands clasped together beseeched with wide doe like coal black eyes. "Let us live together again, I beg you! Whatever you want, I can get it. Fine silks, beautiful dresses, exotic animals as pets, fine food and wine, jewels, anything you wish!" The rather large prince took her hands in his, tenderly rubbing them with his thumbs, his eyes misty as he looked at the love of his life. "I'd even give you all of Moon Country!"

At these words Amayo lashed out at the prince, her slap sending him sprawling to the ground. N made to move forward to stop what he knew would be a bad argument, but Darui's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced at his teacher who merely shook his head.

Michiru looked up at the simple farm woman with tears streaming down his cheeks, his jaw trembling as his hand touched the red mark on his tanned cheek. Amayo merely looked down upon her husband with cold fury, "You haven't changed at all, Michiru," Amayo stated with a small hint of a tremble in her voice. "Not one bit." She looked down on him with those sad eyes, not at him but at who he was. "Even after all this time… you still don't know what is truly important in life, and you never will." The last part came out as a barely controlled sob as she stormed out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, the door slamming behind her.

With a small barely audible sigh Darui stopped leaning against the wall and walked over to the still trembling Michiru, "Lord Michiru, I think we've overstayed our welcome. It's pretty dull to stick around when we aren't welcome."

"I-I think you're right, Darui-san," Michiru wiped off his tears as he slowly got back on his feet, "Please go retrieve Hikaru from the back yard, please." Michiru then walked out of the humble household with a heavy heart and desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"_Even after all this time… you still don't know what is truly important in life, and you never will."_

_What am I missing, Amayo-chan?_ Michiru pleaded in his head as he stumbled his way into the ornate carriage and settled himself in the padded cushions, fully aware of the empty space besides him where he had thought his wife would sit when she accompanied him. _What is it that you see? And what is it that I'm blind to?_

Michiru thought long and hard about this, barely noticing his son seating himself in the cushioned seats in front of him, Hikaru's amber eyes, _Amayo-chan's eyes,_ Michiru thought heavily, looking anywhere but at his father. Michiru hoped he hadn't heard any of his parents' argument. Michiru looked out of the small window, watching the countryside pass by him, he thought of what he was missing in his grand and materialistic life, he thought long and hard.

He couldn't think of anything.

"_And you never will."_ Amayo's pained voice rang in the prince's head all the way back to the harbor.

**For fellow Americans I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, for those who don't celebrate the holiday I still wish you had a good day.**


	33. Gathering of Storm Clouds

"What's wrong Yugito-chan?" N asked as he slurped up his miso ramen noodles, besides him Yugito was eating her own nonperishable noodles without gusto, a slightly angry and depressed expression on her face. The two Chunin of Kumogakure no Sato were sitting on a pier, awaiting the orders of Prince Michiru to get on board to sail to the capitol of Moon Country.

Yugito sighed as she looked at the sun setting on the waves of the ocean, its brilliant golden lights spreading the land in its warmth, her sandaled feet idly stirred the water beneath her. "The stupid Ringmaster had to put Cham in a cage, said it was better if he was in his cage during the voyage." Yugito unhappily slurped up some noodles, "Can you believe that?"

N hummed in agreement to his best friends words, "Well he _is_ a tiger, maybe the guy doesn't want Cham to scare any of the sailors?"

"He's not that scary, honestly."

N gave her a dead pan, "Have you seen those fangs of his? Not to mention he sorta tries to attack anyone who comes near him if you aren't any of us, but I think that's just because Cham knows we're your friends."

Yugito rolled her eyes, before she looked at him with amused eyes. "And yet I see that the Ringmaster hasn't asked you to put your little friend in his cage yet, eh?"

Small nimble fingers had slowly inched their way into N's ramen cup, before quickly retracting with the noodly goodness that was instant ramen, the soft slurps audible even with the waves crashing against the stonework of the harbor and the beach.

N smiled as he patted Kiki the monkey on his head, mindful of his little hat. "What can I say, obviously I intimidate that Ringmaster. Plus Kiki isn't as intimidating as Cham is, unless your hiding fangs the size of my arm somewhere in ya, eh?" He asked the monkey who merely blinked with his wide green eyes, his mouth full of noodles.

Yugito watched as the little monkey climbed up N's arm and up his back until his whole form was nearly hidden in N's golden locks. She had to beat back the microscopic dark and evil piece of her that was a fan girl from squealing _kawai_.

N suddenly turned thoughtful as he looked at the tides hitting the stone pier silently below their feet, he slowly turned his chopstick in his ramen as he pondered on his thoughts, and finally N spoke.

"Yugito-chan… Do you remember anything about your mother?" He asked so softly that Yugito had to strain her ears to catch; when the words slowly computed in her mind she looked at her best friend with wide eyes and a confused look.

"What brought this on?" The blonde orphan asked her best friend and fellow Jinchuuriki with surprise, the topic of her parents had only come up once in their lifetime. And that was when they had died and Yugito had come to live with the Raikage's family, when she had first meet N for the very first time. She had only been three at the time, as had N, and she could barely even remember the encounter.

"I just…. Something happened when we were at Michiru's wife's house, and…. It just made me realize something…" N's hands were clenched to his sides; Yugito could see the faint glint of his blue eyes even underneath his crimson shades. "I never knew my mother…" He said softly, "It never really mattered, I had my dad and my brothers and they're the only family I needed. I love them, and they love me. Simple as that."

"But?" Yugito asked her friend softly, understanding him more than he realized.

"But it makes me wonder what it would have been liked to have a mom. How she'd read me stories at night and tuck me in, give me a kiss on the cheek and all that stuff they have in the movies and books," N said. "I know about her from Kyu… But I've never looked at her memories."

Yugito jerked her head in surprise, she had been there when Kyuubi had told N that his mother had been his previous container, and how he held some of her memories. She had always assumed that N had taken up the fox on his offer; if her mother had been Nibi's container she would have taken it in a heartbeat. But to find out that N had never done it surprised her greatly.

"Why?" She asked curiously, "That's the best way to know your mother. Since she's, well, gone. Going through her memories is the next best thing. Why didn't you?"

"Because the only memories Kyuubi can give me are the few times she had gone into the seal…"

Then Yugito understood immediately why, she had been there too when Kyuubi had told him how N's mother had treated him.

"She strung him up on a giant bolder wrapped in chains, spikes were pierced through his tails and hands… She never realized the real Kyu." N said softly, a small tear trailing down his tanned and whiskered cheeks. Yugito slipped her hand in N's and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "My mom was a kuinoichi, of course she'd be dangerous, but to her enemies. And Kyuubi was an enemy, to her. She didn't do what we did, befriend our so called 'burdens'."

"In her defense, I think we're the first ones to do that so far," Yugito said softly, she knew how much Nibi hated her previous Jinchuuriki, and for the nice and pervy Bijuu to hate someone that person had to have done something to get on her bad side, and Yugito was sure he hadn't tried to befriend the Two-Tails.

"Yeah… But it still doesn't change the fact of what she did, I understand why. Sure Kyu can be a bit of a dick, but he's a good friend. He's like another brother, granted a brother bigger than the Raikage Tower and the temper issues of my brother and father combined, but he's not that bad. Hell he's probably the only normal one in our family," N mused with a slight grin, not knowing that Kyuubi was listening to his words with disbelief, the great Nine Tails didn't say anything but he was silently glad that he had taken up N's offer all those years ago.

"I don't want to see my mom's memories because I don't want to see the bad ones," N explained. "I don't want that to be the one thing I know about my mother, I want to remember what Kyu told me. How she was so caring and protective of her friends and family… and how much she loved me."

Yugito leaned her head against N's shoulder, her hand still in N's hand. N sighed as he leaned his head against hers. Together the two watched the sunset, each lost in their own thoughts. Thinking of the mothers they would never know.

"Hikaru's mom left him and his dad a couple years ago, the kid barely even remembers her." N said after a couple minutes of silence, "She left him because she couldn't stand Michiru and his materialistic ways. She was a simple born woman, plain and simple. She kind of reminded me of Tsunami, and seeing as Michiru is, well, Michiru. She couldn't stand their different ways of life, so she left."

"Has he spoken since you guys got back?" Yugito asked, her slitted eyes trained on the solitary form of Hikaru sitting on a wooden pier, he was playing on the game console but even from so far away the Jinchuuriki could see the frown marring his pale features.

"Not a peep." N asserted, having now gone back to eating his ramen noodles with fervor. "Kinda nice, really."

Yugito rolled her eyes, "N, don't be a jerk. Don't you remember Inari and how you guys always butted heads? Now he calls you big brother, hell you even gave him a pair of your sunglasses. Watch, sooner or later I think you two will get along."

"Pfft, and I'm more likely to swear off the color red and stop eating ramen."

Yugito stood up, "Whatever N, I'm going to go check on the boat. Kiki, come with me. I'll put you in Cham's cage, you can be with N later, okay?" She asked the monkey who looked at her with wide green eyes before leaping from N's golden locks onto her arm.

N gave her a wave of goodbye, "I'll stay here. Make sure Hikaru doesn't die again. Plus I need to regain my manliness after you saw me tear up a little. Maybe I'll punch a dolphin in the face or something," N mused while Yugito chuckled at his antics before walking away. N watched as Yugito entered the large cruise liner that would take them to the capitol.

N finished off the rest of his ramen, his ears perking slightly as he heard footsteps against the aged wood. He glanced up to see Hikaru looking at him.

"Is that good?" Hikaru gestured towards the ramen cup, speaking for what must have been the first time in hours.

N broke his chopsticks with a resulting _snap_, before putting them in the empty cup. He looked at Hikaru but saw no ill feelings in his amber eyes; N raised a golden brow suspiciously. "What's up with you being nice? You remind me of my friend Samui, who's cold as ice."

Hikaru blinked unsurely, not at all used to N's raps. N rolled his eyes, not that Hikaru could see under his dark sunglasses. "Yeah its good," N snorted, "But not good enough for you, I bet."

Hikaru looked away with a small scowl on his face; obviously he wasn't used to being insulted.

"You don't like me, do you?" Hikaru asked the Chunin who had stood up, nearly towering over the young boy.

"Huh, looks like Yugito was right. You do have a brain, and here I was wondering that thinking caused you pain," N said dryly as he made to leave to where he knew would be his and his teammates quarters.

Unknown to the blond Jinchuuriki who was walking away from the boy, Hikaru suddenly came to a realization and had to speak his mind. With his lips turned into a smug smirk Hikaru called out after the teenager, "Be my servant!"

N stopped walking immediately. His eyes wide behind his shades and his whole body tensed. N turned his head around in confusion, "Wah?"

Hikaru took his chance and continued, "If you were my servant, I could give you anything you want!"

N rolled his eyes and walked away, "I don't need your charity kid, I can get my own stuff without your help." He started to walk away back towards the boats. Hikaru followed him, much to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's annoyance.

"Toys, games… Anything you want!"

"I'm a shinobi kid, we stopped playing with toys a long time ago. As for games what kind of games would you even think I was interested in? I'm a shinobi, we don't play civilian games. We consider playtime being entailed to use explosion tags and smoke bombs… Kinda outa your league."

"I can give you anything, there has to be something you want!"

_Jeez, this guy is persistent I have to give him that. But honestly if he thinks toys are going to win me over, he's going to have to duck fast._ He thought in his normal rhymes.

"Why don't you want to be my servant?" Hikaru demanded, obviously at a lost on why N kept refusing his offers.

N's eye twitched, as did his fists. _Must. Resist. Urge. To. Kill. Annoying. Brat._ He thought desperately as he resisted the urge to punch the boy across the bay. He turned around so fast that Hikaru bumped into him; N leaned over him with a small growl, making the prince back up with wide eyes. "Don't treat people like your personal playthings," he growled out, his hands clenched into fists.

Hikaru winced, obviously expecting the boy to explode on him. Luckily for the heir N had enough temper control beat into him by Yugito to not punch him through the metal ship. With a scoff N turned away and stalked away, not noticing Hikaru's dark look.

_Smack!_

N froze as he felt one of Hikaru's toy arrow stick to the back of his head, his face turned the color of Kyuubi's eyes as he slowly turned around. Hikaru lowered the bow and backed up nervously as N grabbed the arrow from the back of his head, snapped it in two easily, and then channeled a large amount of crimson lighting to his palms, turning the arrow into nothing but ash that scattered with the wind.

"Kid." N growled out, his face an ugly shade of vermillion. "I would run if I were you, otherwise Moon Country is going to be short one prince!" He roared into Hikaru's face, Hikaru leapt back before racing away from the angry Jinchuuriki and towards the ship.

"**Huh, you didn't beat the kid into a bloody pulp. Looks like Yugito's lessons on self-control and temper has finally gotten through that thick skull of yours,"** Kyuubi spoke to the boy for the first time since they had fought Chifu.

"_Hey Kyu, how long have you been up? Thought you were taking one of those old timer naps."_

A snort echoed in N's head with the intensity and volume of a large explosion, **"Pfft. I don't take 'old timer' naps. I have nothing else to do in here; least I'm not in that cramped cage anymore. The smell of that sewage water is going to take **_**years**_** to get rid of!"**

N snickered internally, _"Heh, who'd have thought that the great Kyuubi was worried over how he smelled? If you want I can change my whole lifestyle so it smells like a grandmother's attic, if you so desire oh mighty Nine-Tails."_

"**If you do that, I will not hesitate to eat you."**

"_No you wont, you love me."_

"**You're right, you'd probably taste awful. I still hate you though."**

* * *

><p>"Huh, so it looks like Yugito threats-, I mean lessons, on controlling your temper worked," Omoi said with a nervous look, having seen the heated glare from the Nibi Jinchuuriki and had quickly changed his vocabulary, least he wanted to be sliced into cat kibble and fed to Shishi.<p>

Omoi and the others could think of no other hell worse than that.

N didn't say anything; he merely continued to eat the large hunk of meat that had been brought before him. His mouth seemed to unhinge as he stuffed the large leg of some large and plump animal into his mouth, only the white tibia visible. N managed to make muffled sounds as he tried to talk; he swallowed heartily as he took out the clean bone. "I really wanted to punch that kid, but I'm not dumb enough to hit a kid who may one day rule a nation. We already got enough stuff going on, plus I'd rather not get thrown through a window by dad."

Karui took a large bite out of her own leg of meat, her facial features turning thoughtful. "Doesn't that already happen now?" The redhead asked the shaded Chunin, who grunted something while his friends and comrades snickered, knowing that Karui was right.

N leaned backwards in his chair, his arms crossed as he scowled at his still snickering friends. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Darui, his own sensei, had a wry grin as he silently chucked as well. "You guys just don't get our manly love. We're Yotsuki, we don't compliment each other or what other families do, we punch each other through walls and have meat eating contests."

Yugito turned green as she remembered those contests, "Ugh. _How_ in the seven hells do you guys even do that? Where does it all go? Well aside from Bee, his food just gets all over the room."

He shrugged, "Like I said. We're Yotsuki. We're the manliest men around!" He said proudly, sitting tall and proud at his seat.

The moment was ruined when Karui got annoyed by his smug, if not true, statement and flicked a pea at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, which hit dead center of his forehead.

The others laughed while N leaned forward, his cheeks a bright red as he fumed at the young girl, who merely smirked and leaned backwards. Before the young Jinchuuriki could argue with the brash kuinoichi and also his childhood friend, their conversation was not meant to be. The reason being the arrival of Prince Michiru.

The silverware clattered as the man's beefy hand hit against the table in an effort to stop himself from crashing onto the deck of the ocean liner. The man's face was a bright color of vermillion, the empty bottle being the reason why. "Oh sorry!" The prince slurred out as he leaned backwards and nearly tripped as the boat rocked slightly, he gave the Chunin and one Jonin a small beam as he bobbed his head to the tune one of the circus folk were playing on their bongos. "If I dance and be merry, than I won't have to think, no heavy thoughts at all!" He explained to the Chunin, as he started to dance to the tune. Either he had been born with two left feet or the prince was so drunk it was affecting his motor skills.

Michiru yelped as the liner rocked yet again, sending him careening to the side with an exaggerated display of flailing arms.

N glanced over to see Hikaru sullenly looking at the table of assorted shinobi and kuinoichi, judging from the kids face he had been watching their heated yet warm exchange of good natured barbs from the other side of the deck. Seeing as his father was drunk and was his only real companion, the boy sat alone.

The blond looked down as he felt soft fur brushing against his neck, Kiki's wide green eyes were staring up at him pleadingly. N chuckled, "Oh alright." He groaned good naturally as his hand went into one of the hidden pockets in his flak jacket before reappearing with a handful of dried fruit.

"You keep dried fruit in your flak jacket, N-kun?" Yugito asked with a dead pan as she watched Kiki quickly gobble down the fruit before giving his friend a small furry thumb up.

N raised a brow at her, "And why wouldn't I. What else would I put in my pocket?"

"Smoke bombs, kunai, shuriken, ninja wire…. You know something that we actually need?"

The Jinchuuriki smirked, "Well when you three are stuck in a cave with a giant boulder trapping the entrance, you wont have any food."

Karui munched on her breadstick, "I'd just break the boulder. Since we'd have explosive tags in our pockets, or I could just punch it until its rubble." She said off-handedly.

N sighed wearily and ran his hand through his shaggy golden locks, "Why can't I even win an argument or conversation with you? You keep twisting my words until I'm all black and blue!"

The assorted Chunin groaned at his words, Omoi and Karui looked especially annoyed as after they had finally become Chunin they had hoped to take a break from N's older brother and their sensei that seemed to have a rather large influence on N, seeing as he opted to rap just like Kirabi. They wished they had taken the escort mission with Ko and Samui to the Land of Frost. At least then they would have been several countries or so away from the two self-proclaimed artists and wouldn't have to listen to them for a couple of weeks.

The Yotsuki blinked as he looked up at the sky, just noticing the approaching darkness of night. They had arrived at the impromptu party before the sun had begun to set, night had slowly set in while they had traded light-hearted barbs and feasted on food that wasn't packaged in a cup or dried rations. Muttering an excuse, N got up while the others decided to stay for a bit longer, catching up on matters they hadn't discussed yet.

With a content smile, N walked towards the door that led to the lower decks of the liner, which was where he and his comrades spent their nights. He paused suddenly as he heard the low rumble of thunder in the distance.

N glanced up at the sky and noticed the crescent moon shining above him, the stars dancing and twinkling in their ethereal light. Dark storm clouds were beginning to form on the horizon, the smallest flashes of lighting appearing far away rom the ship.

The Chunin then heard a rustling in his mind, the sound of a large animal shifting ever so slightly before he heard the rumbling and booming voice of one of his closest companions. **"Storm clouds are gathering."** The great Kyuubi growled out as he looked through N's eyes.

_A storm is coming,_ N agreed with his tenant who had been with him since even before his birth, his lifelong companion. _But it make you wonder, is it just this physical storm…. Or an ill omen that speaks of dark times ahead of us?_

"**I do not know, young one."** Kyuubi said truthfully as both human and Bijuu watched the approaching storm clouds. N knew that the direction the winds were flying and the direction they were sailing, they were going to collide.

_The animals should be tethered, or I hope at least the crew got around to that._ N thought before he entered the metal hallway and followed the way to his room that he shared with Omoi. The thoughts of storms still fresh on his mind.

()()()()()()()

"N! Omoi!" A hand roughly shook N's shoulder that woke the boy abruptly from his dream. His eyes snapped open and he blearily looked at the person who had waked him up, Yugito stood before him dressed in a purple jacket and ninja pants, her wide eyes looked worried.

"Yugito?" Omoi mumbled out as he shifted in his cot to look at his childhood friend with bleary brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, whether in suspicion or exhausted no one knew. "What if you really aren't Yugito and instead you're an imposter who's trying to kidnap N and the heirs to Moon Country? I could have stopped you had I not been lazy and…"

"Shut up Omoi!"

Omoi was suddenly hit on the head by his sandal that had been thrown at him by none other than Karui, who was also dressed in her day clothes. Though her blood-red hair was frizzy from the sea and climate and looked like she had just rolled out of bed was the only sign that it was late in the night.

"Yugito, Karui, what's going on?" N asked blearily as he sat up from his cot and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep that clung to his eyes.

"Are you deaf?" Karui asked sarcastically before gesturing around the room.

N then noticed that the boat was rocking back and forth violently; he could hear the clap of thunder that boomed so loud it jarred his teeth and though he could not see it he knew that lightning was flashing through the dark sky. N realized immediately.

They had hit the storm. And now the storm was hitting them back with the wrath and rage of a very angry Bijuu.

"The animals!" Omoi cried out as he realized with dawning horror that the circus animals that Michiru had bought where still on the top deck in their cages that were only tethered to the boat by thick ropes, but even rope that thick could easily break as the cages shifted on the rocking boat.

N quickly got out of bed and grabbed his jacket, Omoi doing the same. Fully aware that he was just wearing boxers he grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were crumpled on the floor and quickly put them on, not noticing that Yugito and even Karui were blushing profusely.

N flipped the back of his hood onto his head, "Lets go." N said as the ninja rushed out of the room, knowing that each second was precious in saving the animals.

As they ran down the hallway (not even violently rocking boat could deter them or slow them down) Karui, ever the bluntest of them, couldn't help but say, "So do all your boxers have pictures of… grinning fox heads?" She sent him a look that N just _knew_ she was judging him. "Really?" She asked with a complete deadpan.

"Shut up, Karui," N muttered under his breath darkly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that my choice in boxers were going to be scrutinized tonight."

"Oof!"

N stopped as he realized he had barreled into someone, sending the person crashing to the ground, though N hadn't realized it until the person had made a noise, and what was the most surprising thing was the person who was skulking around the ship during the stormy night.

"Hikaru?"

Sure enough the second in line for the throne of Moon Country was currently sitting on his bum and rubbing the spot on his head that had bumped against the thin carpet. Hikaru stopped his administrations to his sore body part when he realized that it was N who had run into him.

N saw that Omoi, Karui, and Yugito had stopped further down the hallway and waiting for him to join them. N gave them a quick wave that signaled for them to continue on, before he looked down at Hikaru and crouched down to look the amber-eyed boy square in the eye.

Hikaru realized that this was the first time he had seen N without his sunglasses (Seeing as the young Chunin had left them on his nightstand) and was completely surprised to see N's sky blue eyes staring at him with a questionable look.

"Cat got your tongue?" N asked bluntly as he crossed his arms. Hikaru glanced down shyly, the last time they had talked flashed through his head.

N sighed when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere and was wasting time. "What are you doing here, Hikaru? Shouldn't you be with your father safe in your room?"

Hikaru bit his lip before that old spark reignited in Hikaru's eyes and he then rebuked rather childishly (though seeing as Hikaru _was_ a child, N couldn't blame him) "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We're going to help save the animals. Their cages and tethers wont do them any good in this type of weather. If we don't hurry than they'll be thrown over board and drown." He explained with a surprising amount of patience.

Yugito would be proud that he at least refrained from hitting the source that highly annoyed him, but since Hikaru was a kid that sort of helped the heir apparent.

Hikaru scoffed at that and looked down at the worn carpet as he leaned against the wall of the hallway. "Just leave them alone," he muttered softly under his breath but N easily heard him even with the waves crashing against the boat and the roaring thunder.

N blinked. "Say that again?" He asked quietly but there was anger evident in his tone.

Hikaru scoffed again, making N wonder if he shared any lineage with the Uchiha, "I'm already sick of those animals." The young boy said rather darkly before looking away from the young Chunin from Kumogakure. "Just let them be."

_Crash._

Hikaru jerked in surprise and fear as N's fist crashed through the wall with ease, barely an inch away from his face. Plaster rained down on the boy and scattered in his wild hair as Hikaru raised his hands to his face to deflect any wayward splinters.

After a couple seconds of tense silence, Hikaru glanced up. N's bloodshot crimson eyes burned down into the golden eyes of the prince, who immediately gasped in fear and tried to scurry backwards but the wall prevented him from getting farther away from the Jinchuuriki who had finally lost his temper.

"Y-You…" N said darkly, his hands clenched into tight and shaking fists. "How can you even say that? Do you even care about anything besides yourself?" N spat at the spoiled prince, who quivered under the gaze of the Kyuubi container. When Hikaru didn't speak, N spoke again in such a soft voice it felt as sharp as a sharpened sword. "You're trash, you know that? No, you're worse than trash!"

Hikaru didn't say anything, even when N stared at him angrily he couldn't find the willpower or courage to speak. But N didn't care and continued on his angry rant that he had wanted to say since the boy had first tried to shoot him with a toy arrow. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. You're spoilt to the core. You have no sense of honor or manners and treat my friends and I like we're beneath you…. Here's a newsflash, kid," N poked the boy rather sharply in the chest with his finger. "Omoi, Karui, Yugito, Darui-sensei are better people than you. This crew is better than you, the circus workers are better than you… because none of them are spoilt brats who don't give a rats ass about others… go, run back to your room where you're safe and out of the way while people actually try to do something noble and not be cowards."

N then turned on his heel and ran down the hallway where his comrades and closest friend had run down, leaving the quivering Hikaru leaning against the wall with a slumped head.

The heir's entire body quivered as he laid there on the ground, his hands balled into tiny fists. "I…. am not trash!" Hikaru slowly declared as he looked up, his amber eyes seemed to glow in determination and anger.

With that said and done, Hikaru stood up and raced down the hallway where N and the others had through as fast as his slipper clad feet could take him.

* * *

><p>"Karui!" N yelled to his fellow Chunin as he held one of the ropes that were tethered to the neck of the large mammoth. "Help a friend out over here!"<p>

Karui handed Omoi a handful of prairie dogs that she had taken out of the cage and raced over to where her friend was pulling the rope towards the lower deck that the crew members were trying to lead the panicked animals down.

The mammoth reared backwards as lighting flashed the storm torn sky and as thunder boomed Karui and N had to jump backwards to avoid being smashed by the beast's giant front feet. "Come on buddy," N coaxed the giant mammal gently as they pulled the giant being towards the giant door.

Luckily their combined strength allowed the to pull the beast out of it's cage and towards safety and while the giant furred elephant fought and struggled, he soon gave up and allowed the ninja to pull him towards the lower deck where the other circus animals were being led down.

"N, Karui!" Yugito yelled over the roar of the storm, she had started to channel a small amount of chakra to the soles of her feet as the deck was starting to flood from the seawater that crashed into the ship with mighty waves and the boat rocked back and forth violently. The others had also done this so none of them had to worry about being swept off the boat by a stray sea wave. "Have any of you guys seen Cham?" The Nibi Jinchuuriki asked loudly as she ran towards them.

Both Chunin shook their heads in a 'negative'. Yugito cursed as she glanced around, but the rain was pouring so fast and thick it was near impossible to see with the animals being moved around and the men and women working as fast as possible did little to help.

"Look out!" The cry of one of the circus workers broke through the roaring sounds of the vengeful ocean; N glanced up as lightning struck the sky in a blaze of powerful light. He saw that the large towering stacks of metal boxes start to sway precariously in the powerful gale of wind, N blinked as he saw the very top start to tumble, causing a deadly domino effect.

Quick as the Yellow Flash, N shushined in a burst of red lighting and grabbed ahold of a crewmember who had been about to be crushed by several tons of souvenirs. The shinobi quickly shushined back to safety, setting down the shell-shocked civilian down on the flooding deck before racing back into the fray.

Chaos. Pure utter chaos reigned through the boat, animals fighting against their ropes and chains, their eyes wide with fear as men and women raced to save them from the fury of the storm. Lightning flashed and illuminated the boat as clear as day; N would've long slipped off the flooded deck without the use of chakra.

"Young master!" the terrified yell of the Ringmaster was barely audible over the roaring waves of the ocean and the screaming of the harsh winds. N glanced upwards, having to squint through the layer of seawater and rain, only to see a flash of teal against the darkness.

Hikaru, dumb brave Hikaru, was attempting to unlock the large cage that belonged to Cham, the Siberian tiger that had tried to kill him mere days ago. The boy slipped as the boat rocked violently, but managed to keep a good grip on the iron bars of the cage. Cham didn't attempt to attack, he merely stood there with wide fearful eyes as the storm threatened to sink the massive ship.

Hikaru finally managed to twist the large bronze key, and quickly opened up the cage. Cham leapt out of the metal box, Kiki climbing up his wet flank in relief to see his companion.

N saw as a faint triumphant smile grace the prince's lips, his amber eyes wide with pride as he saw Cham free from his cage. Not a moment later, a large wave crashed against the hull, enveloping Cham's cage in its greedy grip before sweeping away while the cage began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. Had Hikaru not freed the tiger, than Cham would have met an unsavory end at the bottom of the sea.

"**Maybe the kid isn't that bad,"**Kyuubi muttered in N's head, the young Jinchuuriki slowly agreeing with him.

Before the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki could so much as blink, lighting flashed overhead, illuminating a wave as high as the ship. The wave slammed against the cruise liner with the fury of a divine being, N started forward as the water rushed at Hikaru. A moment later he was gone, swept away by the wave.

"No, Hikaru!" N rushed forward, ignoring the waves of seawater slamming against him. He leaned over the side of the ship to see Hikaru dangling from a wayward net, his foot slowly loosening and threatening to drop him to a watery grave.

The moment Hikaru started to plummet, N's hand clasped around the boy's ankle. "Don't you dare fall," N yelled over the roars of the storm.

"O-Okay," Hikaru stuttered out, his eyes glued on the form of the Cloud Chunin who, as though he was a sack of potatoes, managed to lift him back to the safety of the deck.

"Are you okay?" N questioned as he squatted down by the downed child, who suddenly felt very, very tired.

"Mmmm…." Hikaru murmured out, his eyelids felt heavy, the young prince saw something big and furry run towards them, and suddenly the smell of salt water was briefly overcome with the pungent smell of wet fur.

Hikaru watched as N's mouth opened and closed, obviously yelling something over the roars of the storm, but even that has slowly lessened as darkness reached around the corners of his eyesight. Hikaru closed his eyes…

()()()()()()()()()()()

Days soon passed after the storm had hit the ship. Hikaru had awoken the next morning healthy and fine, despite the life-threatening situation he had thrown himself into at the expense of saving Cham's life.

It seemed Cham had realized this as well, for the next time Hikaru had set foot on the deck, Cham didn't snarl nor growl at the prince. The proud black spotted tiger had merely prowled up to the nervous royal, and nuzzled his large head against the boy's chest, purring like a house cat.

N realized that maybe he was wrong about Hikaru. Sure the kid could be a spoilt brat at times, but his actions proved that he was redeemable. Saving Cham's life, even putting his own in danger, just proved that.

N had sheepishly apologized for yelling at him, claiming that his temper did sometimes get the best of him.

Yugito had bonked him on the head when he said that, claiming that he let his temper get to him _all_ the time. She conceded when she realized that he was just being N, brash lovable N who would rather run through a wall than use a door or window.

Hikaru had started to cry then, not caring what those aboard the ship thought of them. He had apologized to N for being a jerk, for treating him and his friends like trash, and for acting like trash himself. N had merely grinned, finding the meeting reminiscent of Inari back at Wave, and had brushed the apology away and instead held his hand out for a fist bump, which Hikaru shyly provided.

All that knew N knew that once you were given a fist bump by either him or his brothers, you had become someone worthy in their eyes, that you had become a loved one and a comrade.

Yugito had smiled at that, knowing that she had been right in her thoughts that sooner or later N and Hikaru would become friends. It had been the same with Inari, the two had clashed and nearly brawled, but in the end when the team had left, the goodbye had been like saying farewell to a brother.

That was something she loved about N. Sure he could be a brash fool who couldn't rhyme words to save his life, but he was a loyal friend and comrade and people flocked to him, he was like the sun, so bright and cheery.

"**You know… you really should ask him out,"**Nibi said idly from inside her seal, her amber eyes fixed on her sharp claws as she studied them.

_I think I will…._

There was a sigh from within her head. **"Kitten, you need to get a move on sooner or later or else-"**Nibi stopped talking when the words were comprehended. **"NANI!"**

_You were right all along,_ Yugito thought to her tenant, a smile gracing her pale facial features. _I love him…._

"**What finally made you admit it?"** Nibi was surprisingly calm as she spoke, though inside the seal her amber eyes gleamed in pride.

_I don't know…_ Yugito admitted as she gazed out on the horizon, her mind a million miles away in memory. _It's always been there, but I just didn't realize it._

"… **I'm happy for you,"** Nibi said sincerely, any hints of teasing or perverseness having left the great Bijuu and instead honselty congradulated her host on, _finally,_ admitting her feelings to a certain blond Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. But then again, this was Nibi. **"So… does this mean I can finally give you the sex talk?"**

_NIBI!_

* * *

><p>N had to admit that Moon Country was… nice. While he had never been to the country before he couldn't help but notice how different it was from Kumo and the various villages and towns located around Lightning Country.<p>

Lightning Country was well known for her harsh terrain, deadly winters, and common thunderstorms. With most of the land made up of mountain ranges and valleys, the place was freezing for anyone stupid enough to not bundle up. The land was harsh and the people harsher, you had to be in order to survive. His father had once told him when he was a child that harsh people ruled the world, it would make sense, as they would be ready for anything.

The capitol reminded him of a much larger Tanzaku, though the buildings were a lighter color.

It was also completely abandoned.

Shops were closed; shutters were drawn hiding the inside of the buildings. No children played outside, nor did any tourists or natives walked the roads. N didn't see so much as a cat lounging in the alleys; it was as though the entire world had suddenly disappeared once they stepped inside this rich capitol.

N could hear music playing from concealed speakers, a bunch of drums and various instruments N didn't know of made a peppy ambient that made N think of beaches and bonfires.

"How weird," Michiru mused to himself from the inside of the carriage, his dark brown eyes flitting from one empty building to an empty kiosk that were found everywhere in any tourist town. "This is supposed to be a real busy street." Michiru himself had often come down here from the palace, usually to buy exotic and expensive wares to fill up the void Amayo had left in his heart.

"N, Yugito, Karui, Omoi." Darui murmured under his breath, his lone visible eye subtly looking at a supposedly abandoned alley, but the Jonin sensei had seen someone dart through, wearing armor and wielding a sword.

The four Chunin subtly nodded their heads; their eyes flitting around the empty town for traces of any unsavory individuals who would like nothing more to kidnap two princes for a tidy profit.

Despite their well-founded fears, the party managed to exit the once thriving town and arrived at the palace without so much as a peep of trouble, even the birds stayed quiet as they moved through the forest, as though the entire world had suddenly gone silent.

When they arrived at the gilded gates of Moon Country's grand palace, they opened without question. The palace was quite large for such a small, though wealthy, country. The roof was a royal blue that matched with the evening sky, the walls a brilliant white. Gold gilded much of the windows, and on the highest tower sat a balcony for the royal family. Their sigil etched in the purest of gold. Michiru and Hikaru expected to see guards awaiting them, along with a plethora of servants and maids, but not even the gardeners were out.

"I don't like this," Karui muttered under her breath as she glanced around the empty courtyard, her hand held on the hilt of her sword. "This just screams trap." Omoi nodded his head at her words, nervously looking around for the slightest amount of life, whether friend or foe.

From the shadows of the front doors, two figures emerged. The one leading the other was garbed in royal purple robes with silk scarves. Behind him was a….

"Woah, is that a guy or girl?" N asked under his breath to Yugito who looked just as confused as he did.

"Forget about him, or her," Karui muttered back, having heard N's question. "What in Kami's name is up with his facial hair?"

Indeed the dressed noble had the largest mustache the Chunin had ever seen, the dark brown facial hair nearly covered the man's cheeks and joined up with his mutton chops, making him look like he was about to get strangled by the hair.

"Shabadaba!" Prince Michiru called out in greeting, obviously pleased to finally be greeted by a familiar face, even if his choices in facial hairstyle was a bit odd.

"Prince Michiru!" the man greeted, his hand pressed against his heart while the person of unknown gender watched the scene play out with folded hands. "Good traveling through the different countries, I presume? It's wonderful that you have returned safely!"

"Thank you, Shabadaba." Michiru yelled up to the older, paler man. The wide beam slowly turned into a confused frown, "Ano… the town looks a bit odd, almost like the towns people have up and vanished… did something happen?"

Shabadaba looked down upon the royals and the assorted Chunin and single Jonin with cold black eyes, his facial features twisted in a cruel pitying smirk. "The king… is dead!"

Immediately Michiru's face erupted in shock, his warm brown eyes wide and started to pool tears of grief. A strangled gasp came from him, "N-Nani!?" he looked ready to collapse there on the dusty ground.

As soon as the now first in line to the throne spoke, the sounds of metal creaking and the sounds of padded boots marching became apparent as dozens upon dozens of guards swarmed the previously abandoned courtyard. Upon their shoulders was the sigil of the Royal Guard, a curved golden crescent against a field of royal blue. They surrounded the group, hands held ready on their spears, swords, and other assortment of weaponry.

Shabadaba watched the scene with cruel amusement; the man-woman gave a scoff like laugh as he/she watched the shocked form of Michiru being surrounded by weapons. "_I_ shall inherit the throne!" The now known traitor exclaimed from his spot, the guards readied themselves for battle.

"Of course…" Karui sighed out as she grabbed the hilt of her sword and got into her stance, Omoi readied his sword as well, his mouth empty of any sugary sweets. Yugito held her tanto while N just stood besides Michiru and the carriage that held the now terrified Hikaru.

"You, as heirs, are in my way!" Shabadaba exclaimed, "Kill them!" he ordered the large assortment of guards who, as one, rushed to their former rulers with readied steel.

The sight of several short swords flew high in the air; the guards rushing towards N stumbled slightly as they saw him in his iconic Seven Swords Dance. "Bring it!" N yelled at the dozens of guards through the sword in his mouth.

A man with a spear charged forward, a war cry on his lips as he eagerly tried to run the younger warrior through with his spear. N spun in his spot, the sharpened blades slicing through the wooden shaft easily, leaving the guard holding the end of a very useless wooden stick.

Several guards rushed forward, for a couple of moments N were hidden behind the taller and older soldiers, an onlooker may have thought that the boy had been swarmed by the guards.

"Drill!"

The guards cried out in pain as N continued to rapidly spin in place, his entire form blurring as he spun in a circle, N was just a mere blur of red and yellow. Cuts, both thin and deep, appeared on the guards as they were flung away from the spinning Jinchuuriki, they lay prone on the ground, groaning in pain.

N suddenly appeared up high in the air, the remaining guards flung themselves out of the way as swords started to fall through the sky like deadly rain. Only a few of the hardened veterans managed to dodge the blades, while the rookies or the idiots suddenly found a sword thrown in their guts.

N suddenly shushined away, dodging a spear that had been thrown at him by another guard that managed to stay standing. Said guard suddenly crumpled to the ground as Yugito appeared behind him, a quick chop to the neck severing the man's consciousness.

Yugito used her tanto to disarm or dismember her attackers, using her foot she kicked one of N's specially made swords and watched as it quickly arced in the air, N suddenly appeared and grabbed it, before falling back to earth and landing square on a man's chest, making the guard collapse within a crater.

The young Jinchuuriki quickly dodged the spear thrusts and the sword jabs, he rolled back and forth underneath their feet, jumping up in the air by pushing up on his hands whenever someone swung low. In the confusion of the guards trying to kill N, the young Yotsuki had grabbed each of his swords from bodies or the ground and was once against using his unique kenjutsu to utterly decimate the civilian guards.

Out of the corner of his shaded eyes, N noticed his sensei easily defeating the guards that had turned their attention, and their weaponry, upon the heirs to the throne. Darui easily defended them, but the guards continued to come out in swarms.

"It's no good," he heard Omoi yelled out amongst the sounds of fighting, "We can't use any destructive jutsu in this situation, we could hit one another or Michiru and Hikaru."

The fighting suddenly paused when the sound of hooves became apparent, along with the sound of something made of metal. A quick glance to the ornate gates was all it took to find the source.

A giant metal carriage pulled by several horses had appeared on the road and was currently coming towards the attempting coup d'état. A man in the same armor as the guards attacking the royal family and their guards jumped out of the carriage, a war cry coming from him as he charged forward.

N readied himself to kill the man, who was currently heading towards the carriage where Michiru and Hikaru were hiding in, but to the surprise of the defenders the man attacked his fellow guards instead, disarming one of them.

The guards immediately stopped fighting when they saw the man, who did not wear a helmet like the others and thus one could see his face. For a couple of tense seconds there was only silence, before the mutters of the traitors became audible. "Captain Korega?"

The captain was a built tanned man with a spiky shock of brown hair. His dark eyes were light in fury as he looked upon his former subordinates, on his chest was a red sigil that the Chunin assumed was what marked him as the captain of the guard.

"He's a traitor!" Shabadaba yelled out to his supporters, his hands tightly wrapped around the marble bannister. "Kill him!"

One of the guards followed Shabadaba's command and quickly raised his sword against Korega, who easily raised his own and blocked it. "What are you fools doing?" he demanded, "Snap out of it!" he easily disarmed the soldier and knocked him out with the butt of his sword, another guard came forward and traded blows. "He's not the true ruler!" Korega grunted out as he fought his former comrades.

Another guard suddenly appeared, his sword aiming for the man's unarmed back. Darui appeared out of nowhere and with his monstrous sword easily dispatched him. "Yo," Darui greeted their newfound ally.

"Who are you?" Korega demanded as he dodged another sword slash.

"Jonin sensei Darui from the Village Hidden in the Clouds," Darui tapped a finger against the hiate-ate on his shoulder, "We were sent by the former king to protect Lord Michiru."

"Can you give me cover to protect His Majesty?" Korega asked, looking well reassured that shinobi from the Cloud were here to stop this madness.

There was a red blur as N suddenly appeared, his body coated in crimson lighting, men screamed as N easily defeated them from well aimed punches and the coursing electricity.

"Sensei," N called out, the Jinchuuriki didn't look too injured despite the swarms of guards. "We should get out of here, we can't protect them here." He nodded his head to the carriage.

Korega quickly climbed aboard, the driver having been killed in the skirmish, and quickly flicked the reigns. The horses immediately started to pull the ornate carriage away from the traitors and to the safety of the forest, the other metal carriage quickly following.

"Team!" Darui yelled out to his comrades, "We're leaving!" Karui, Omoi, Yugito, and N quickly nodded their heads and with the use of their chakra easily escaped the area, leaving Darui alone.

"Man, why can't things ever be dull?" Darui wondered aloud as the guards all focused upon him and rushed forward, hundreds of swords or spears trained on him. With a couple of hand seals, Darui finished his jutsu right before the first man got as close as ten yards to him. "Storm Release: Laser Circus!"

A halo of bright white light glowed around Darui's hands, lighting the color of white crackled to life, as the guards rushed forward Darui activated his famed jutsu. Bolts of lighting shot out of the halo, hitting the first wave of guards square in the chest, the lighting soon moved on to another conduit, their swords and armor.

The guards fell, electrocuted within their own armor. The courtyard hadn't been spared either, the once finely kept yard now looked like a battle zone, pools of blood everywhere from the swords of Kumogakure shinobi and kuinoichi, hundreds of dead or unconscious guards littered the ground where craters had formed thanks to N and his super strength.

"So dull," Darui sighed wearily as he looked upon the destruction, glancing up at the pale faces of Shabadaba he was tempted to just shushin up there and kill him, effectively stopping this coup d'état once and for all, but Darui sensed several large chakra signatures high above in the alcoves of the castle. Shinobi were here, and Darui had a bet that they weren't friendly.

The lone Jonin then disappeared in a shock of black lightning, quickly teleporting back to his comrades.

High above the castle two men and one woman knelt on the roof where they had watched the battle happen with interest. "Hmph, this certainly changes things." One of the men, a man with a head of fiery orange hair that spiked like that of Jiraiya of the Sannin. The man didn't seem overly concerned, if the growing smirk had any say in the matter.

The woman, who looked had the built and height of a child, smirked as well. "Should we go after them?" she asked slyly, her pink eyes gleaming at the thought of fresh blood to be spilt.

The orange-haired man chuckled, "No, not yet." His blue eyes were as cold as chipped ice, "We'll go after them later and…" the man's right hand, which was covered in a gauntlet and had a closed eye on it, but as he spoke the eye slowly opened and gleamed a deadly orange. The tile he was currently touching started to turn a dark grey before crumbling. "Get rid of them."


End file.
